The Hand of Suffering
by JMB Fictional Writing
Summary: Eostia is blind to the rot that festers in its core, gilded palaces hide dark and evil deeds. The strong tramples the weak and what they see as less than human. Guided by an empty faith, led by royalty with no crowns, propped up by a goddess with no power. What was virtuous is blinded by self-conceit, may they be humbled by the Shadows. May their suffering bring them all salvation.
1. Chapter 00

**It has been some time since I have posted a chapter, or at least done anything with my original works. I am sure many are wondering why I am making another story, truth be told I made this simply out of a desire to continue writing. I have been struggling as of late to really get anything done, the last six months of my life have been trying to get back into my other stories and continue them.**

**But I have had no such luck, so instead I have been doing mock chapters of other stories I have dreamed up. This one is actually one I was inspired to make after reading 'The Night Unfurls' by StaffSergeant. He is a brilliant storyteller and a damn good bloke. Now I know what many of you are thinking, and yes this is based off a pornographic game, and in truth, I did not watch it. Because lets face it, it is a game about rape.**

**All that I know of the story is me making it up, along with actually finding a TVTROPEs page about the game. But still, let us see where this goes. I hope you enjoy this.**

**The Hand of Suffering**

**Chapter 00: Into this New World**

_Ulfarden Village, Autumn – 534 Years After the Founding_

Her lungs were burning, desperate for air. The smoke and ash choked her with what few breaths she could take in, but greedily she took in the black smog along with what air she could. Her heart was thumping within her breast, she would not let herself be taken by those monsters. If she was to die with smoke in her lungs then so be it, but she would not die yet, not when she had someone she still had to protect.

Erica looked behind her, daring to glance back down the street that was consumed by fire and drenched in blood. Dozens of bodies litter the ground, all of them were people she knew, she had grown up with in this village, lived here all their lives. Raised families here. Now most of those families were gone, along with hers. How could this have happened? How did these monsters get into the Valley? Past the Black Dogs?

People had come just a few hours ago, shouting of orc attacks, why had she not listened along with everyone else and simply run for it? Her husband and sons would be still alive, they would be safe and possibly in Sturmholz by now.

Looking down she could see one part of her family, the only part that remained, clutching at her hand and desperate to hang on. Never would she let her daughter's hand slip from her own, she had lost her two sons and husband to these monstrosities, she would be damned if she lost her last child to them.

A shout from ahead forced her to look forward, the crowd was running for their lives. Orcs and other foul things had descended onto her village, pillaging, raping and killing everything in their path. What few that had survived the initial attack were now running towards the estate, hoping that the Lord's residence could offer some shelter.

Their Lord, Triter Rosenholde, had a massive estate and a sizeable host of guards. Why they had not been deployed to help defend the village he ruled over she had no idea, but she did not question it now, his abode was the safest place to be now.

"Orcs!"

Their cries of surprise soon turned to shouts of agony and death, she could hear the rending of flesh and the howls of inhuman creatures. Their group had been beset by the creatures, that did not bode well for them, she could hear the creatures chasing them gaining ground.

Trapped between the monsters, this would end only one way. Already she feared the fate going to befall her, she knew of the cruelty that often befell those who were captured by demons. Death for the men, enslavement for the woman. A latter fate she and her daughter would share very soon, and one she openly wept for being cast upon them.

Kneeling down she embraced her daughter, giving her what comfort she could before the horrors that would take them. She hoped that they would die, that their suffering was short. She prayed to the Goddess for that mercy at least.

"Mama, I'm scared, what is happening?" Little Annabelle cried, tears mixing with the perspiration as she looked up to her mother with hope that everything would be alright.

"It's alright, everything will be fine, just stay strong, just stay strong." Erica said, ashamed that her last moments with her daughter would be marked with falsehood.

This was undeserving, they were good people, why had the goddess forsaken them? What had they done to deserve such a heinous punishment?

She felt something seize her arm, pulling her away from her daughter. Annabelle screamed, something had also taken her, pulled her up and dangled her by her leg. It was a hideous beast, eight feet in height and grey in colour, a large belly and sharp jagged teeth in its maw. An orc, ugly and vulgar creatures, just as the stories she remembered of them had described.

Only more horrifying seeing her own daughter in the grasp of one such beast, she screamed and tried to escape the thing that had a hold of her. But Erica was pushed down, her face buried into the mud as something ripped and tore at her dress. She knew what was about to come, yet she could do nothing but watch her daughter bawl and try to escape as the orc that held her fiddled with its trousers.

"No! Not her! Leave her be!" Erica cried out, desperate to the point of madness that something would deliver them from this hell.

She glanced upwards, seeing the monster that had pinned her with a baleful smile of sharp teeth. It was excited, and to her dread it was in more ways than one, it wouldn't be long before she felt it touch her somewhere she didn't want it to. At least that was the horror she thought she would endure, until she saw the demon gasp and jerk forward.

It looked down towards it chest, and she herself saw a glowing jagged metal fragment sticking from its chest. Then with a jerk the demon was ripped from on top her, dragged to the side and pinned to the ground. Rolling onto her side she watched, looking at the monster that was ready to defile her, and the thing that had saved her from that grizzly experience.

It was more terrifying than the demon, so much more. Covered in armour, head to food, bulky and dark in hue, but it gave an aura that almost sapped the light and warmth around it. Markings adorned the armour, images of skulls and demonic faces appeared across its body, but it was the lycanthropic appearance with the glowing blue eyes that gave her a chill.

Stepping upon the orc, the unarmored paw pressed down onto the demon, and with a heave it ripped the weapon free. A large scythe, jagged in shape and pulsing a deep blue, mixed with the red of its recent kill, that had nearly been bisected in two.

"Who you? Why you kill my boys doggie!" The orc that held her daughter shouted.

The thing looked towards the lumbering beast, raising a hand that was bathed in dark energies. This monster could use magic, dark shadowy magic from the look of it, and it was aimed toward her daughter. A dark claw shot from the taloned gauntlet, lashing out and grasping her daughter and tearing her from the orc's grasp.

It let out a snarl of surprise, while her daughter screamed as she was pulled from one monster to another. Then something odd happened, as soon as it had a hold of her, it lowered her to the ground and freed her.

She could do nothing but watch, as her daughter stood there unable to think of what to do. She only looked up fearfully at the creature that had saved her, or so it seemed, and wonder what was next. It seemed to give a jerk of the head, signalling her to depart. Blessed is the Goddess, her daughter took the hint and ran for her.

Erica stumbled back to her feet, embracing her daughter and crying in joy that she was safe.

"Why you steal my toy?!" The orc roared, raising its free hand to swat away the lycanthrope.

But as the massive limb swung towards their unlikely saviour it had been severed from the orc's body. It fell with a heavy thump to the ground, leaving a shocked orc who tumbled forward as its leg had also somehow been severed in a second unseen strike. As it fell to its knees the lycanthrope stalked forward, looking as if to walk by the bowed orcs as if he was finished dismembering the beast. Instead it swung its scythe once more, a casual swing, one that lopped off the head of the creature.

It continued to walk forward, weapon at its side and little care or attention given to them. Erica turned, looking the way they had tried to flee and found it had been deserted. Ahead she could see the bodies of many orcs, a few other villagers, but it had been cleared. Had that creature done this? Whatever the cause or the reason she did not care, scooping up her daughter she rushed down the street and towards the estate.

They was alone for a short time, the shouting in the distance gave her some comfort knowing that there were others ahead. But as she came before the gates of the Lord's estate she found them closed and guarded by his personnel guards.

"Open the gates!"

"Orcs are attacking!"

"Help us damn you!"

Many more shouts came, but they did nothing to move those that barred them entry. Soon it erupted into chaos, seeing that their only safe haven was being blocked they looked for any way to get inside. Scaling the walls, children being thrown over to try and save them, other tried to bring down the gates. Spears from the guards jabbed forward, forcing some back and killing more than a few.

"By order of Lord Rosenholde, none are permitted to enter these grounds! Disperse!" One of the armoured men yelled, trying to shout over the crowd.

It didn't matter in the long run, the gates were already being pulled from their hinges, they tumbled down onto the guards. Two were crushed underneath the iron, and then trampled to death by the people rushing inside to reach safety on the opposite side of the walls. The guards were forced back, pushed down by the crowd.

Erica simply ran, pushing her way through the crowd and towards the estate, if they could get inside maybe they could barricade the doors. But as she cleared the courtyard she saw another contingent of guards, twenty or so, lined up and barring anyone from reaching the estate. At their head was Lord Rosenholde, standing there like a proper noble and glaring balefully at the people before him.

"How dare you invade my home! This action will see you all executed! Treason this is!"

"Orcs are attacking! We have nowhere else to go!" Someone shouted, pointing back to their burning village.

"That is not my concern, return there and protect your homes!"

He was always a selfish bastard, taxing them was a nightmare, and regularly their harvests would be pillaged and sold off to leave them with barely anything to survive off. Worst of all were his visits to the village, often he would come to the village to lay with the woman. He was scum and unworthy of the title of noble.

But he had the soldiers, and they had nothing but the cloths on their backs with nothing to protect themselves with. Numbers meant nothing to those with sharp steel, and she feared that if they did nothing they would be dead.

Either by the hands of this cruel Lord or by the Orcs still ravaging their home.

"Depart, or be executed!" Rosenholde barked, drawing a gilded sword and waving it forward in an unsophisticated flourish.

Erica watched the standoff, soldiers of the Count before the people of her village, it would end with bloodshed. They had escaped one pack of monsters and now were at the mercy of another. A scream tore her eyes from the sight of the armed guards, she looked to the gate and saw they had been followed. A large orc stood there, looming at the entrance and ready to attack.

"Guards! Get these people out of my estate! And seal that gateway!" Rosenholde yelled, that smugness had evaporated quickly as the fear started to set in.

Guards moved to do as commanded, forcing people away that had not already fled from the creature. As they stood ready to fight the beast lumbered forward… no. It lurched forward and fell to the ground, a deep gash in its back, and standing there was the lycanthrope.

It looked on, glowing blue eyes roaming from one person to the next. Stepping over the orc's body he moved for the Count. It steps were slow and with purpose, none dared impede its path, the air was touched with the chill of death as if this was the Reaper come to take them. Along with its scythe, complimenting the image of impending demise, none wished to be on the receiving end of the weapon.

"G-guard! To me!" Rosenholde barked, fear finally creeping into his voice and expression, rooted in place and to terrified to run. "Too me damn you!"

None moved, none dared to, only watch what happens next and pray that they would live to not have it happen to them.

Soon the creature stood over the Count, a good head or two taller than the portly man, who did nothing but stare up at the monster with wide eyes and a trembling body.

"Do you know who I am!? I am protected! You cannot harm me!" The Count shouted in defiance. "Back you beast, I order you back!"

Then he swung out, his blade arcing towards the lycanthrope's head, the weapon was caught in the metallic grip of its claw.

A low growl reverberated through its throat, deep and chilling to hear. A metallic shriek followed with it, as if every utterance carried with it the ringing of metal upon metal. It's glowing blue eyes glared down at the Count, who could do nothing but shake as his weapon was held in the palm of the monster.

The blade that it held in its grasp began to crack, the once gilded weapon had turned grey and pale, and was slowly eroding under the touch of the beast. A moment later, it shattered, leaving the Count to step back and tremble all the more noticeably.

"Please… I'll give you anything! Take what money I have, take the villagers! All the woman you can have! Just don't kill me!" He tried to bargain his way out of death, selling them down the river to this monster, he deserved what was coming to him.

An armoured claw wrapped around his throat, pulling the Count closer. Its eyes looked deeply into that of the disgraceful noble, there was no mercy there, only certainty of death.

A single claw rose, resting the tip against the Count's chest and with a single thrust he sunk it in. Dark seeping energy moved from the lycanthrope arm, seeping into the man's chest. A few seconds passed before the Count was dropped to the ground, grasping at his chest in pain, and then started tearing at his cloths.

"It burns! It burns!" He kept shouting, louder with every utterance.

Then he exploded, a shower of gore littered the ground, creating a puddle of dark blood and leaving behind minced organs and intestines. A skeleton remained, on its knees and appearing as the last moments before the Count had died. A horrifying sight, one that many had lost their stomachs too and the waking world as well.

"S-Stop there monster!" A guard said.

Not a sound left the creatures mouth, could it speak? Could it understand any of them at all? Was it just some mindless creature hellbent on seeing them all dead, taking its time to savour the thrill of the kill? Erica did not know, but as she watched on she dreaded the fate of what remained of her family if this creature was not stopped.

"Surround it! Attack it all at once!" Someone yelled.

Erica watched as they surrounded the lycanthrope, but it did nothing but observe for a moment. It looked to actually scoff at their attempt to surround him, for even Erica knew that they did not have the nerve to move any close to it, not even to barely touch it with the tips of their spears. So obvious was their fear, and so easily understood.

Then it raise its clawed hand, a simple gesture and one that caused many to step back in fear.

The effect was not seen immediately, but if you paid enough attention, you would see the blood that had covered the ground was now pooling itself closer to the lycanthrope. Then it began to float upwards, like little raindrops that rose instead of fell.

It flicked its claw, the blood shot outwards, all peppering the guards around itself. They were surprised, some crying out and even dropping their weapons in terror, yet nothing else happened. Their armour was stained with the blood of the lord they failed to protect, but nothing else had happened. A moment passed and the guards seemed confused, then emboldened – as much as a terrified man could be -, and they tried to attack.

It's claw turned into a fist.

…And the guards came to a halt. The result was the same, but it varied in what some did compared to others. Some collapsed to their knees, others dropped their weapons, but all of them looked ill. With another wave of his hand, the guards collapsed entirely, some writhing on the ground. Some vomited, bile and blood from their mouths, while others screamed in agony.

Erica watched in fright, whatever this creature was doing it was killing all the guards. She feared who would protect them from the orcs, from this very monster, if they all perished. Not that it mattered, if but a wave of the hand could fell so many than what chance did they have in the beginning. Soon there was silence, the guard going limp on the ground, dead in their own blood and bile.

"Goddess protect us, we are done for." Someone released a frightened murmur.

Some had done more, falling to their knees, praying and begging for salvation and mercy. It was madness, everyone was terrified, of what was to happen to them. Would they die like those guards? Would they be taken captive and suffer a similar, or more grizzly, fate at the hands of this creature.

"Orcs! Orcs are coming!"

The shout did nothing but shift the fear, and in some cases a more preferable fate, towards their oncoming doom. Erica looked to the gate, seeing a group of short mongrel looking imps step forward, short swords and daggers in hand. They cackled and laughed, looking around for something to kill.

"Run! To the house!"

The cry was the wake up call they needed, and without much hesitation the people all ran for the estate. No guards barred their way, and the Count would certainly not complain anymore, it was their only chance of a safe haven. So long as the creature did not seek to impede their escape, as she looked towards the monster that had slaughtered the guards she saw it only looking towards the gate.

It's attention was elsewhere, unconcerned with the many that ran from and past it, she thanked the Goddess that its eyes did not follow them. As many pushed through the doors, scrambling to get inside and away from the danger she looked back.

Dark evil energies pulse across the creature, its clawed hand raised as tendrils of sickly green light moved and tethered itself to the corpses of those it had slain. It was with morbid fascination that she watched, waiting desperately until an open presented itself for her to flee inside.

Then she saw them move, the lifeless bodies of the guards rising up ever so slowly. Grasping their weapons, and standing back on their feet, facing towards the demons that began to pour into the grounds. Erica heard shouting, and looked to see that many had already entered, the doors would close if she did not rush in with the flock.

She turned and ran, moving up the stairs and pushing with the crowd to get inside, all the while ignoring the cries behind her. Deep guttural shouts, of orcs and other things reached her ears, she did not wish to look back and see the carnage, enough death had graced her sight already.

As she finally entered the estate she felt the people around her disperse. For the entrance was an extravagant one, large and homely and easily dwarfing her own home twice over in size. The Nobility liked to live big, with so much open space filled with many ornamentations. Tables lined with glass and silver, designed in unique shapes and others were simple ingots of vary sizes. Candles lined the walls and illuminated the red and gold painted walls, giving it a feeling of extravagance.

Truly this man spend more on his home than he had on anything else, even the people meant to protect this palace of indulgence.

Erica did not do anything but run forward, looking for a place hide while they waited for this to end. The ringing of steel could still be heard, along with the guttural cries of demons outside, it went on for so long and she did not wish to keep track. She ran, moving from room to room, past one person or several, searching for anywhere that she could hide with her daughter.

It was found, a large chamber with an open floor and a single seat at the far end. A massive bay window took up the entire back wall, giving a clear view of the mountains and the forests between it and the house. Overly extravagant, if not a little arrogant to have a throne in such an empty chamber, perhaps he fancied himself as some sort of King.

He would not be mourned as such, none would likely care for the Count's passing aside from himself.

But it was a good as place as any, for many had already taken shelter here. Some running around looking for anything to bar the large double doors that led to this 'throne' room. Soon enough that door was sealed, a large beam having been torn from the very wall to keep it locked. Now they had to wait, listening to the sounds of battle that faded with distance and time.

It became all the more horrible when the sounds of screaming resonated through the halls of this house. Something could possibly be within, the frantic banging on the doorway somehow confirmed that fear. She held her daughter close, covering her ears so she could not hear it anymore.

"We beseech thee, Goddess Reborn into this world, to be our shield and protector. Save the afflicted among us, mercy on those who suffer and are in pain, protect the souls of those that are gone. Help those in need, give them your blessing and grace, for our love and admiration will not falter. We will never abandon you, for we are all your children and will never be left behind." Her prayers came quickly, she recited it several times over, and many others.

All begging for mercy, something to save them, to come and rescue them from this evil. She hoped someone would come, the fabled Dawn Templar, their sisters to the west the Knights of Iris, or even the Mercenaries of Ansur under the leadership of this new Mercenary Queen. She wanted anyone to come, anyone to protect them from this.

Night was falling, what little light penetrated through the window soon turned to nothing. The chamber was cast in a dim light, the candles flickering as they slowly faded out, it would be soon that they would all be lost to the darkness. Alone and huddled in a dark room, not knowing if the monsters outside would reach them.

It was quiet for a time, in the dark, no sound was heard. If one discounted the whimpering and heavy breathing of those around, it was silent. No sounds of battle, all conflict outside this house had ceased, and all frantic movements within had come to a halt. All had gone silent, gone still, and waited for something to happen.

The dawn came, and those horrifying hours trapped in this room had been both short and long. But the night had broken and light seeped over the mountains to the east. Still some wondered if they should stay, remain inside until rescue came. But that could be days or weeks of waiting, at least the rational part of her mind realised, while the fear kept her from acknowledging that morbid truth.

"We have to go and see!" Someone whispered.

"And risk being killed by the orcs? What if they are still out there?" Another hissed, terrified, just as the first man.

"We can run, go into the woods, go over the mountains, aren't there paths through it?" The first replied.

"As if anyone here knows where those are and where they go!" A woman said, a hoarse whisper as she made the statement. "We got nowhere to go! We go there and we are good as dead!"

The argument went on for some time, before the choice was made for them. A banging was heard from the opposite side of the door, along with muffled voices of someone. With some trepidation they opened the way, and allowed whoever was there inside. Erica knew him, he was among the families that had come from up north, Derrick, she recalled.

He was tired, the bags under his eyes and the fear in those orbs all but told her he had been just as restless and frightened as the rest of them. But he had been left with his family, up on the second floor of this estate watching the events play outside. He watched the fighting, the chaos, as the village burned. But he saw something that gave them hope.

"The orcs, they're all gone."

That statement had freed them of their fears, mostly, and with that shred of light in the darkness they fled the estate. Intent of taking stock of what they had left, to find out what remained of their homes and worldly possessions. Looking from the entryway Erica could see that not a single building remained standing, only the skeletons of their homes peaked out over the walls of the estate grounds.

Walking down the streets and past the homes they had once taken refuge in they could only despair that everything they had was now gone. Nothing remained, all had been burned to ash and what happened to the other villagers was not known. For all the bodies and remains of the people that had not escaped the orc raid had disappeared.

But something stood out, only noticed when thought passed towards where the bodies of their fellow villagers and loves ones might be.

"Where are all the orcs? There aren't any dead one." Someone muttered.

"Maybe they took them. I heard that orcs eat their dead." Was the reply.

"That's spiders you twit!" Another villager hissed.

The search continued, endlessly searching for anyone that could have survived. None were found, at least not at first. They came to the edge of the village, and standing there were dozens, some she recalled had been in the estate and others had not. Her daughter tugged on her arm, looking worryingly towards the crowd.

All of them looked to something, something she could not see. Pushing through the crowd she forced her way to the front, unwilling to not know what had taken their interest. She cursed herself for her curiosity, for not staying back and watching the crowd.

Corpses, hundreds of them, all of them stacked on top of one another and creating a grotesque wall of dead. It was long and high, and no doubt had a steep incline, composed entirely of orcs and other foul demons. This was the entire horde that had attacked, the entire warband that had laid waste to their village. It was truly a horrific sight, even to see the ones who had caused you harm dead, it made the stomach turn.

But what froze her heart, along with the very blood in their veins was what had put them there. It stood at the edge of this wall of dead orcs, looking at them passively, its glowing eyes pulsing beneath its hood. Resting on its shoulder was the same scythe it had used to cut down those two orcs that had assailed her daughter and herself.

"Is it, trapping us?" One man whispered.

"What do we do?"

"It's not coming any closer, maybe it is afraid."

"Just stay together, don't show weakness, it could attack."

It stood there for a few minutes, its eyes focusing on each of them, she could tell its eyes were moving. For she felt a coldness take her when she believed it had glanced towards her, she was not certain how, but she knew it was watching her.

It turned, the action causing everyone to jump in fright, and reached towards the wall of corpses. He grasped a corpse, seizing it by the leg, and dragging it out of the pile of bodies. But to her surprise the orc he had dragged out was not a corpse, it appeared to be alive. Growling and attempting to escape from the grasp of the lycanthrope dragging it.

Dropping the leg the lycanthrope stopped and turned on the pale grey orc, grabbing it by the throat and pulling it up. In a feat of surprising strength it lifted the hulking demon up and threw it onto its stomach. As it tried to stand it was restrained, ice spikes shot from the ground along with frozen chains that ensnared the demons.

It struggled, fought to break free from its bindings but was trapped.

Erica watched the spectacle, unable to understand what this creature was doing, it had dragged a living orc from the pile of corpses. Prostrated it before them in chains, what was it trying to do?

What happened next made its intent clear. It claw lifted, dark energies coalesced across its fingers, and then the weapons that littered the ground began to rise. Dozens of them, floating up with dark energies, and closed in around the lycanthrope. With a downward swipe the weapons embedded themselves into the ground, right before the villagers.

They watched, looking at the weapons that had been presented to them.

It raised a claw and made a single gesture, presenting the bound orc before them. The intent was clear, but the reason for it was not. Several minutes passed, everyone watched as the lycanthrope stood there, waiting for them to make the first move. Soon enough someone did.

Derrick stepped forward, his hand reaching for a flail. He picked it up and examined the crude weapon, it was rusted and in terrible shape, it had to have come from an orc. Derrick looked to the lycanthrope, unsure what to do, but it gave him a single gesture, towards the bound orc.

"Let me go! Let me go! I kill you human! You too dog!" The orc barked.

Derrick stepped forward, in front of the snarling orc. It howled and yelled out obscene things, things Erica did not wish to hear. Derrick stood there with the mace in his hand, then he struck out, swinging it forward and bashing the orc up side the head. The blow silenced the orc for a moment, it let out a snarl and continued to bark out, before another blow landed on its head.

Derrick would continue to smash the weapon across the orcs face, over and over again. It did not seem to do much at first, but the blood and gashes the formed were noted. Derrick would stagger back, out of breath, but no less wanting to raise his taken weapon up to deliver another deserving blow.

Erica watched in fascination, what had overcome the man.

Two more stepped forward, each taking a weapon, hastily moving up beside Harris and taking their own swings. They screamed and howled as they hacked into the orcs body, carving into the thick skin of the large beast. Other soon followed, taking weapons and exacting a similar punishment onto the monster.

Erica watched on, as they all descended into a bloody rage and continued to brutalise the demon. It terrified her how violent they had turned, but then she felt something fall into her hand. She looked to find a dagger, given to her by the lycanthrope. The creature place a hand on her back and guided her forward, through the crowd and before the orc.

It was on the verge of death, bleeding heavily and seconds away from expiring. She looked at the creature, the thing that had been part of all the suffering that had befallen her village and her family. She looked at it, the sorry state it was in, it would make her ill to see something so mangled and broken, even a demon.

But she couldn't feel anything, her fist tightened around the dagger. She raised it up and stabbed it down, sinking into the orcs shoulder, it let out a weak whimper. She pulled it free, and struck again.

This demon had ravaged her home, murdered so many people, and it did it without an ounce of regret. Her husband was gone, her sons as well, taken from her by these beasts, who laughed and cheered as they killed and raped their way through her home. They didn't care what happened to them, what suffering they caused, why should she be so merciful.

Over and over again she swung, carving through the demons head, shoulders and neck. It was dead after her second strike, she was certain of that, but she kept going. Venting all her pain and anger, dealing it upon the cause of all of it. She didn't stop until her arm struggled to lift that light-weight knife, her lungs burned.

She stood there, with all the villagers, surrounding the corpse of the demon they had hacked apart.

"**Vengeance, is a hungry beast…**"

The words were a growl, that resonating with the grinding of steel that chilled the blood. All turned, looking to the Lycanthrope, it had been the one to speak. Cold were its words, but still they listened, transfixed in fear as it uttered the dark words.

"**It can never be satiated. But that is alright… hunger such as this has its uses.**"

* * *

**There you have it, it is done. At least the first chapter anyway, I have several stored up so that is not an issue. Enjoy and I will post again real soon.**


	2. Chapter 01

**Not a bad response to the first chapter, oddly enough I am surprised myself with how many stories are popping up now that are within the Kuroinu universe. Never really heard of it until the 'Night Unfurls' came along, but it is a surprise none the less to see such positive feedback.**

**Now I will be updating this sporadically because it is not my main focus, it is just something I did on the side for fun. But truthfully it is starting to grow on me, mainly because I have good plans for my main character in this and what he is going to be doing. Nothing else to report, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**The Hand of Suffering**

**Chapter 01: Three out of Four**

_Hudjanan Fief, Summer, 547 AF_

Alicia looked from the battlements, she could see the village in the distance as it burned. One of several that had been lost in the last two weeks from the advancing orc army. They had been forced to retreat only two days march from Feoh, their last lines of defence, and her home. A place she dearly hoped she would not be forced to defend.

It had to come to this, with no choice left but to draw their forces here so that they could gather the needed numbers to break the enemy ranks. A decision made by her mentor, Shield Knight Claudia Levantine, to fall back and buy themselves as much time as they could to raise the forces to fight back. Alicia had the entirety of her Knights of Iris with her, a mighty two hundred strong, that alongside with groups of Black Dog Mercenaries and conscripted soldiers.

They stood close to a thousand three hundred strong, not the greatest of hosts, and certainly nowhere near as large and formidable as the four thousand strong host of demons. Their only saving grace was that they were inside a very formidable Fief, high walls and well stocked with supplies. They could hold for days here, long enough for reinforcements, or even to fight off their attackers.

She intended to do the latter.

The demonic army was never one to take things slow, she had little doubt that they would not hold back on an assault simply because it was difficult. They were not the smartest bunch, more than likely it would be easy to goad them into attacking. Although it was best not to underestimate the beasts, they had destroyed Markolf near the borders of the Badlands.

But after the cities fall what remained of Markolf's forces, along with hasty conscripts from the region were able to launch attacks against the enemy army several times as they advanced west towards the neighbouring city of Markward. The once twelve thousand strong army had been split in half, one continuing to Markward and the other was drawn south and on a collision course with Feoh.

The actions of those brave soldiers had bought them time, as well as given them an better chance of wiping out the enemy. In fact, those same soldiers had managed to destroyed a third of the enemy force as it moved southwards. Alicia felt emboldened, if a bunch of untrained farmers led by a few decent soldiers could do so much damage she had little doubt that her Knights leading the charge could wipe out what remains.

"My Lady, refugees are pouring in, there may still be time for them to escape. But they must go now."

"No, we arm them, give them swords and bows, they can fight beside us." Alicia ordered, they were short of hands and she would need every abled bodied man and woman to protect this Fief.

She had no doubt that they could destroy this rabble of demons, it would be child play really to best these daft beings. But she would need more soldiers, she was going to face this enemy head on and she was going to stop the carnage here and now. No more villages would be destroyed, no more innocent people would die, this would be where she broke the enemy and saved the nation.

Her decision had been met with some contention from her officers, and their mercenary allies. They doubted they could win, but she had no doubts what so ever. This enemy would never be able to take this fief or defeat the forces she was marshalling.

Aid was meant to be coming from Ansur, some two hundred and fifty miles away, they would not be here soon enough. It was expected they would not arrive for several more day, by then Feoh would be under attack and repelling the enemy. But in turn every village between this Fief and Feoh would be razed, she couldn't let that happen.

"This will a glorious day, let them share in that glory." Alicia said, she would drive back these beasts, and ensure nothing threatened her home and people ever again.

"But my Lady, is it wise to bring the refugees into the Fief when there is still a chance for them to escape, they will be trapped here with us." Doretha asked, Alicia turned to regard the Knight, the short woman looked genuinely worried.

"It is the only way to lure the orcs here, besides, they would not make it back to Feoh on foot. It is their only chance to survive by staying inside these fortifications." Alicia replied, looking out towards the Village once more and waiting for those orcs to come.

"I will see to it that they are armed." She replied.

Alicia could sense she was nervous, about the people or their odds she was uncertain, but battle would be a good way for her to find her nerves. Although such a large battle, one that even she herself had never been forced to face, was daunting. Rare was it that she would face large armies on the battlefield, often she was forced to let the mercenaries fight off these beasts while her Knights rounded up the commonfolk to guide them to safety.

Not this time, they would be fighting on the front and finally getting to earn some much-needed glory. Something her Knights of Iris had been unable to obtain since she created them six years ago, but now it was her chance to prove herself and the order.

"Orcs advancing!"

Alicia looked to the sentry, following his arm and towards the treeline, she could see the orcs. A good number of them, likely a few that had split off from the warband to chase after the villagers. There were only a few, three dozen or so, more were turning up but they were still manageable numbers.

"Get the archers ready!"

"Belay that order!" Alicia barked. "Me and my Knights will clear them out, do not waste ammunition on a few, when they are packed in shoulder to shoulder, we won't have to worry about missing."

They would be here until the enemy was destroyed, best to keep what munitions they had on a tight leash. Besides, if her Knights rode into the field and slaughtered them at a manageable levels, they would deal a crippling blow to the enemy. If the orcs see a fight they will be drawn to it like moths to a flame, as more come they would be wiped out.

"Whatever you say My Lady." The man was clearly a mercenary, if his attire did not make it obvious his manners made it clear. He didn't have the tact to know battle strategy nor how to properly address a Knight or Noble.

But she ignored it, instead turning to gather her Knights and issuing the command to mount up. They were quick to prepare, their horses ready and lined up at the gate, her own steed at the head of the column. Quickly mounting she drew her sword and raised it up, her action mimicked by her Knights.

"Open the gates!" Alicia barked, just as the large wooden barricades began to creak open she urged her horse forward. "Forward! For Feoh! For the King!"

They charged out of the Fief, down the ramp and onto the grassy field that surround the small fort. Her forced arced around, following her as she led them towards the orcs. With a single gesture of her sword the Knights broke off into small groups, spreading out into several lines.

Meeting the orcs in melee they carved the demons apart with hit and run attacks, cutting them down effortlessly. Her Knights circled the area several times, clearing up the orcs as they came and giving the people more time to reach the Fief. If the dumb beasts continued this mad charge than she could kill a good chunk of the army before they arrived on mass.

"Keep clear of the treeline!" Alicia barked, watching as Rebecca led her detachment a little too closely to the forest.

Her warning came to late, dozens of orcs charged from the trees. Rebecca and her squad of Knights were overwhelmed nearly instantly, some killed on their horses while others were dragged from them. Several were still alive, being pulled into the dark woods, she knew what was about to befall them. With a hiss of disgust Alicia ordered a charge, she would not allow a single one of her soldiers be taken by those beasts.

"We can't charge into the wood! It's too dense for the horses to run through!" Tabetha called out.

"Then do so on foot! We are not leaving anyone of our own to those foul beasts!" Alicia spurred her horse forward, calling for her Knights to follow her in.

She knew that they could not charge into those woods, but they were still Knight's of Iris and they would not leave one of their comrades behind. Not to be defiled or killed by those monsters, that was a fate none deserved, especially a brave knight. Her white stallion burst through the treeline, weaving left and right as it moved between the trees and tried to keep up its stride.

Alicia swung left and right, striking at any orc that came into range of her blade. It was hard to do so, her stead was a brave one but even it grew anxious in such cramped woodlands. With a final swing she forced her horse to a halt, dismounting she took her blade in both hands and attacked. Spearing an orc through the heart, killing it before it could even swing its crude club, and as she ripped her blade free she leaped back.

An orc had tried to carve her head apart with an axe, stepping forward she slashed open its throat. Dumb creatures, they didn't know how to fight, large and strong they may be but they lacked any skill aside from which end of a weapon to hold. It made it almost too easy for her to win.

"Lady Alicia!" A horse smashed into the orc as it clenched at its throat, throwing it off its feet. "We have to leave! Look! More orcs are coming!"

True to the Knight's words she could see through the forest a massive pack of them approaching. With a growl she readied her blade, she was not leaving until she found her stolen comrades, be they dead or alive she would not leave unless she was certain they could not be saved.

"Search from Rebecca and her squad! We are not leaving without them!" Alicia barked, she chose to ignore the look of discontent that creased the Knight's face. "Go!"

She obeyed, rushing off to follow her order and relay it to the rest of her troops. Alicia stood her ground and waited for the enemy to reach her, she could see and hear her warriors fighting through the woods, it was fierce and they had only so long before they would be overwhelmed. She was no fool, she knew the danger they were in, but they would remain so long as there was a chance to rescue Rebecca and her squad.

The first orc to meet her died quickly, she struck as it raised its hatchet, as it grasped at its belly she moved past and slashed open the chest of another orc. Her blade digging deep into the creatures chest, their skin may be thick but the steel of her blade was made in the forges of Rad. The Half-ling forged weapon was of a higher quality, and easily carved through the thick hide of any beast she came across.

But it was her skill and speed that allowed her to use it. She had been trained by the best Knight in all of Eostia. Claudia Levantine, the Shield Knight of Ur and protector of the Goddess Reborn herself. She was a legend, having been trained by a hero of the Great War, and she, Alicia Arcturus of the Feoh Royal Family, had the privilege to serve as her squire and become a full fledge Knight herself.

She was proving her worth now, already two more orcs had fallen, one missing an arm and having a deep cut in its neck, the other with her blade through its breast. With a heave Alicia pulled her blade free, quickly parring a sword stroke before slashing open her attacker's chest. She stepped back, they were starting to overwhelm her, she may be a good knight but even the best could be defeated through numbers.

"For Feoh! For the Seven Shields!" The battle cry was a welcome sound, a dozen of her knights charged in.

The Orcs were pushed back, if only momentarily, and giving her a chance to catch her breath. She was ready to jump back in when a hand landed on her shoulder, Tabetha was holding her back.

"We couldn't find Rebecca! But two others are still alive, they are being carried back to the Fief!" She told her, that was good news. "But we must leave! The orcs are getting too numerous! We must retreat or be overrun!"

Alicia did not wish to flee, to turn back while one of her own was possibly still out here, injured or worse. She would have argued but she could see her Knights being pushed back by the orcs, they struggled to keep their ground.

"Fall back!" Tabetha yelled, waving her sword high. "Get to the horses and back to the Fief!"

"I gave no order!" Alicia barked.

"We have no choice! Look!" Tabetha said, pointing her sword forward and behind the orc line.

Alicia knew now it was a good choice, she could make out nothing but a wave of black moving towards them. Even in the low light of the setting sun she could make out the orcs, hundreds of them were rushing to them, it would only be seconds before they were consumed by the wave of monsters.

"Move! We are falling back to the Fief!" Alicia called out.

She held her ground, giving her fellow Knights the chance to retreat back as they disengaged from the orcs. Lunging forward she killed an orc, plunging her blade through his mouth, before she slashed the belly open of another. Turning she rushed back to her horse, mounting quickly and trailed after her Knights.

As she cleared the trees she could see them up ahead, spurring her horse harder she made to catch up to them. Turning she saw some who had lagged behind just a little, they were being chased by orcs. Too close for comfort. Several were on foot, running from the danger.

She pulled the reigns to reach them, there was no way they would be left to die on the field. Her blade swung and an orcs head came off, it flew through the air and Alicia made sure it was not the last one she sent flying.

"Form up on me! Come to me! We withdraw back to the fort!" Alicia barked.

Her mounted Knights came to her side, keeping their comrades on foot from being touched. They had to keep them protected long enough so that they could retreat back to the Fief, over a dozen lives were in her hands now and she was not going to let them die. Not when she was here, not when she could make a difference.

"Keep those orcs back!" Alicia yelled. "Keep together! Do not stop running!"

They were doing well, at first, and then two of her Knights were forced from their horses. They were pulled down, this time she witnessed their ends, bludged to death by dozens of different weapons. It was a horrifying sight, one that gave Alicia pause. Only broken when a hail of arrows slammed into the orcs from on high.

Her eyes darted to the Fief, seeing a line of archers firing barrage after barrage of arrows at the orcs that were assailing her forces. It bought them some time, with some breathing room they charged for the gate. Just as she crossed the threshold, hearing the massive wooden doors slam shut behind her, did she allow herself to breath.

"Dame Alicia." Tabetha said, relief plastered on her face. "Thank the Goddess you are alright, when you hung back, I feared that you would be overwhelmed."

"Yes, had that mercenary not disobeyed my order I may have fallen with my comrades." Alicia said.

"Do not cast blame on him, I called for his assistance." Tabetha said.

Alicia gave a little scoff, it was always like that with Tabetha. She was someone that often was concerned with all actions taken, some would think her craven, but Alicia knew better. The Knight was smart, weighing every action that was made by herself or others and ensuring the consequences did not damn them.

Always there to look out for those around her, often it also involved stopping Alicia from reprimanding others. Often at times Tabetha would remark that her standards were too high, that she would cause grievances with others. If this was so than it was best to have someone here that could help her see to it that she didn't alienate herself from others. Feoh's armies were composed of more than just the Knights of Iris, and her mentor had warned her to temper her humor around others.

"Then you have my thanks." Alicia said, nodding her head and smiling ever so slightly, it was a passing courtesy before she schooled her features. "Now we must look to the defences. Doretha! Are the people ready to fight?"

Only a few of her Knights had remained behind, they were equipping whatever men and woman could fight. Most did not look ready to wield a weapon, with how limp their grip of said weapons were and how noticeable they trembled in their hands.

"They are armed but their hearts are not ready to face these monsters. Perhaps we should give them time to recover." Doretha said, coming in close to whisper to her. "They have lost their homes, some their families, sending them to fight might not be the best idea."

Alicia looked at the men and woman, some were young, others were not, but the fear and despair in their eyes was easily noticed. Sending them to fight would be a fools choice, they would likely flee or remain motionless on the ground unable to lift their swords or notch an arrow. They would need to be motivated to fight, they needed to have the courage to face what is coming and not shy away.

"Try and get them prepared, they will do what they must to protect this land. For they are people of Feoh and if they wish to honor their nation and king they will fight with what strength they can muster." Alicia said, pushing this off to a subordinate was not something she could do. "Get them ready, I shall speak to them when the time is right."

Alicia knew the common people respected her, they were often in awe of her Knights and herself, but she had to lead this Fief as the orcs attacked. Perhaps seeing her doing so would inspire them to heroism, even a temporary bout of bravery would be useful in defending this small fortification. But she had to concern herself with the defences for the moment, and once they were secured she would rally them.

Scaling the walls she looked out to the field that surrounded the fief, hundreds of orcs could be seen between the base of the walls and the edge of the treeline. More would be coming, for this was just a taste of the army that was ravaging the lands between Markolf and Feoh. It would take weeks to track down the entire horde and purge them from her home, but it was a duty she would be happy to perform.

"Archers! Loose!"

She watched as a huddle of orcs fell to the barrage, that that survived trampled their own kin as they tried to escape. Disgusting creatures, no respect in life and certainly not in death, it would be a better world if they were all gone from it. For now she observed the beasts, as they came close and hollered up to the walls, dying in droves as they fruitlessly tried to coax them out of the safety of their walls.

Alicia smirked, this would not be as difficult as she first thought. They may he able to whittle down their numbers with arrows alone, time would tell. For the moment she would plan their next move against these beasts.

* * *

The fighting died down within an hour, many of the demons having fallen to arrows before they fled into the woods. Beaten but not broken, they would be coming back, it was not in their way to simply be repelled, not when their numbers were still strong. This was something Alicia had never fully faced before, only ever facing down small warbands and tribes of orcs along the countryside that journeyed to close to Feoh.

Over the last six years the Knights of Iris have only ever patrolled the inner borders of Feoh, never venturing further west than Geoff or beyond Karl to the east. Beyond her own borders she had only ever visited one place, Ken, the capital and heart of Eostia. That was the scope of how much of Eostia and the world at large she knew of and has explored. Not that she would venture into the cesspit that was Ansur, nothing but degradation there and the worst this nation had to offer.

Most of it was lawless and controlled by criminals and mercenaries.

In a way it was good she was limited to roaming the lands around Feoh, patrolling the forests and destroying small orc warbands. Protecting her nation and people from the encroaching shadow that was Garan, one that would swallow up her land and all others if it was not stopped. Her actions and those of her Knights were of great service to this nation.

She could be proud of that, knowing that her actions save lives and that she was doing good work. That for every sacrifice she and her Knights made the people would be safe, that they would need not fear for anything. It was never an easy thing though, for they could not always be there to save those in need. But she strove to make sure that she saved everyone she could, it was only natural for a Knight to do so.

Night was beginning to fall, the sun was starting to sink over the western horizon. She could make out the feint peaks of the Wídlastbeorg Mountains, or the Long Mountains, named for stretching from one side of Eostia to the other and splitting it into the North and South. She was a long way from home, but not that far, and she was fighting to make sure that she returned to her city instead of these beasts.

Hours had passed and the orcs had yet to make their move, at least not yet, the battle was far from over. She had sent out riders to lure back orcs to kill, forcing them to remain close and to spur them into fighting again. She would receive complaints from the soldiers that spurring the orcs could lead them to attacking prematurely. Was that not the point? To force them to attack when the orcs were still preparing? So it forced them to attack when they were not ready?

The man must be a craven, Mercenaries were like that, uncivilised and no better than street thugs.

"Those orcs think they can breach these walls, scale them. Pushing them back should not be so difficult, especially if we break their ladders and cut down any who set foot on these stone ramparts." Alicia Arcturus remarked.

"We need more archers up here, there are a lot of orcs and I would rather I kill more of them down there than up here." Darren stated, the Black Dog Mercenary Captain, she had finally bothered to remember his name.

She disliked Mercenaries, less disciplined and quite vulgar, might as well give a weapon to a peasant and stroke their ego. This man was shaping up to be difficult for her to work besides, he was cocksure and did not play well with others, often attempting to criticise every order she gave.

"We stop them getting up here we can win this easy, the walls are easy to defend, that I will not argue with you on. But the gate, it is that damn gate that is going to be a problem." Darren replied, turning to look at said barricade.

"There are hundreds of common men below that should be suitable to use a bow, I will be speaking with them soon enough. Once they are motivated I shall send them up here to be put to task." Alicia stated, scanning the treeline in the distance, she noted that the orcs seem to be moving beyond its edge with purpose, just out of range for their arrows. "This fief is built upon a hill, and there are places that the ladders simply wouldn't be stable or tall enough to reach."

"I just said the walls are not the problem, it is the gate, the walls along the gate are angled wrong, the archers can't get a good shot in of the orcs as they come up to the gate. It is pointless to post men there, they won't do any good." Darren said, crossing his arm.

On that they could agree, the gate had been built near a part of the wall that turned at a very sharp angle. You could stand twenty meters from the very front of the gate and not be afraid to have arrows raining down on you. If the orcs were able to bring a siege engine up the ramp leading to the gate the fiefs defenders would be unable to repel them.

"We should set something up on the outside of the fief, maybe something to scuttle any siege engines they might be building." Darren stated.

Had they the time and resources to do so she would have accepted the proposal, but they do not. The orcs were already moving and preparing, she would not risk sending out anyone to dig trenches or set up obstacles outside these walls. They had to do something else.

"We have no time to set up proper defences, and no way to hold against them outside the walls. If they seek to bring down the gate, I will stop them from getting within the Fief, me and my knights will hold the gatehouse from any incursions." Alicia proclaimed.

Orcs were strong, but they were quite stupid, lack of skill with any weapon made them easy to dispatch. Her Knights could protect the gatehouse with ease, their tight formation and training could easily hold back the orcs. It should not be a long battle, not with their numbers and the sheer overwhelming might they possessed. Over a thousand orcs were already confirmed dead, the next assault will be the crushing blow that sees them all to the hell that they were born from.

"That's insane, you can't go against them head on like that, it will get you killed, and then the entire fief will be overrun." Darren said. "Get some archers along the gates walls, if we can't fire outwards, we can fire inwards, we do that maybe…"

"My Knights will do what they are trained to do, they are the pride of Feoh and its people. I only doubt the skill you have to do your part. I want you to keep these ramparts secure and ensure nothing breaches these walls, I will look to the defence of the gate." Alicia said, narrowing her eyes at the man, she had given him his orders and he best follow them.

Darren bristled at the order he had been given, he turned and skulked away. As he moved off Alicia did the same, she would need to get her Knights ready to protect the gate, following her were two subordinate Knights. Doretha and Ursula, both of whom had been serving as her personal body guards since the formation of the Knights of Iris.

"My lady, is it wise to ignore his advice, he has fought orcs before, and against the armies of Garan, his insight would be useful." Doretha spoke up.

"He is a mercenary, an ill-experienced warrior that believes himself more than he should be." Alicia replied, waving off the concern of her lieutenant.

"I would agree with you on this, but the man is a Black Dog, those boys have been fighting orcs for the last thirty years now. To be part of their company is not something to underestimate." Ursula stated, the strawberry blonde almost sounded respectful.

Alicia had little respect for most mercenaries, although the Black Dogs had proven themselves to be better than the run of the mill sellswords that spew from Ansur. They were organized and had proven to be an invaluable asset to Eostia and the Alliance, without them there was no doubt that the Alliance would have crumbled decades ago.

However Vault was a pig of a man, many rumours circulated that he took multiple woman to his bed and lorded himself as a saviour of the Alliance. His forces had fought for the last thirty years and done great things, they had secured and protected from as far as Geoff and all the way down to Thorn. They were heroes, but that man was an insufferable brute who thought too highly of himself.

"Yet we must not rely only on them, we are Knights, the proud defenders of Feoh and the Alliance. We must be the new bulwark that will defend our home from the encroachment of Garan." Alicia instructed, they must not fall the way of devotion, especially towards those who value money over honor.

They would prove themselves here, at the cusp of their greatest victory they would prove themselves to be the best force to defend Feoh. Her father and mentor desired for Feoh and Ken to stand on its own two feet, to finally have the strength of arms to protect their lands.

"Now we will prove ourselves, through show of arms we will make ourselves known and we will become the heroes this nation deserves and needs." Alicia stated, looking to her two lieutenants who schooled themselves and nodded.

"Also my Lady, the people have been armed, they are waiting for you." Doretha said, just as they stepped onto the barren patch of earth that was the fiefs inner grounds.

Turning she found the assortment of villagers and conscripts lined up before her, most of them still looked nervous. Doretha had done well getting them together. Aside from their obvious fear they were lined up properly and seemed to have been armed adequately.

"My people, I know you have suffered greatly, your homes, families and neighbours have been taken from you. Life will never be the same again. But do not despair, for where you have had something taken from you, something you love and cherish, fill that void with hate for the enemy." Alicia knew she had to start out strong, they were afraid, if she was gentle they would seek comfort and safety rather than be ready to charge into battle.

"Take up those swords and bows, take those weapons we have given you and they will be the tools for you to avenge those that have been lost. You shall be the makers of your own retribution and take solace in knowing that those that have been lost will find peace in the Beyond knowing that you fought and ended those that had robbed them of life." Alicia drew her sword. "You should not be afraid, but content to know that this horror will end and you will be paying back those orcs the same pain they have delivered onto you. Raise your swords, hold them high and firmly, the retribution you seek is at hand."

The men and woman cheered, letting out a loud bellow, they were motivated now, ready for whatever was about to come their way. There was no more that needed to be done, they would charge into the very bowls of hell if they had the chance. It amazed her how far someone can rise up, how they can become strong in spite of fear, that no matter their standing they can find the courage to fight.

"Go to the walls, and prepare for battle!" Alicia said.

As they rushed past her, their once neat columns falling apart instantly, she moved for her own soldiers. Alicia stood at the head of her platoon of knights, planting her sword into the ground she organised them into combat lines. Lances and swords were distributed, and she had her force line the entrance of the gatehouse, as soon as the gates came crashing down her forces would engage.

Twice Darren attempted to persuade her to another course, his imploring made him sound cowardly. She reframed from saying anything, at first, although her patience began to grow thin as he continued to try and pressure her to do as he wished. His plans involved actually allowing the enemy to attack the interior of the fief and hold them back with flimsy barricades and a hail of arrows.

She had dismissed it, and she make it clear his opinions meant little to her.

Every rebuff seemed to make him redouble his effort to try and change her mind. Soon it turned to insults, he had accused her of being a fool and inept commander, that her hit and run tactics have made the orcs prone to attacking. Had she not done so they could have set up proper defences outside the Fief with little difficulty.

But as the orcs began to move his prattling ceased, instead he turned his eyes to where they should be. But where his attention shifted hers did not, she would remember his words, and make him remember never to insult her honour or ability again. She was a Shield Knight for a reason and she would prove it now. He would apologise on his knees later.

That was for another time, for now she must gather her knights at the gate. With practiced precision they were ready and waiting only a few minutes after they were mustered, lined up and ready to fight. The main gate was sealed, everlasting planks and stoppers in place to try and keep it from falling too quickly. She could hear the battle cries of the orcs over the walls, along with the shouts from the warriors upon it. Battle was joined, and now she would have to wait to defend their most vulnerable position.

It took many minutes before something had finally began to thump against the gate, dislodging any dust and dirt along the old hard wood barricade. The next series of hits began to splinter the wood, slowly it began to crack open.

"At the ready! We defend this Fief and all within with our lives!" Alicia called out, drawing her sword and waiting.

Ahead of her was a line of spearwoman, she noticed the tension in their arms and the nervousness of the less experienced of her cadre. This would be their first series battle, veterans and novices alike, but she had faith in their abilities to stand strong against this horde. They may be afraid, but they are standing their ground against this rabble, that was courage in her eyes.

The barricade soon fell, it proved its strength in the end, for it was the stone channels that held it in place that crumbled before the old wood. But as it fell a wave of green and grey beasts descended upon them, the orcs charged forwards without a thought. The spears slowed them to a halt, and like one would hunt boar in the forest the orcs were forced to a standstill as the spears pierced their thick hides.

Alicia had expected this, the first wave would come in blindly and not care for their casualties. When they did she would meet them with pikes, forcing their front line to a halt and doing the same to the rest behind them.

"Attack! Cut them down!" Alicia called out, charging forward and slashing open the throat of an orc.

Her Knights followed after her, forming an impenetrable wall that hacked its way through a line of thick skinned beasts. They were holding well, the orcs unable to match the skill of her knights as they were packed too close together. She had killed seven of the beasts in quick succession, they had not even been able to retaliate, at least not at first.

She did not give them enough credit it seemed, they were quick to counter their stalwart defence. The orcs were no challenge, even as her knights took on wounded they fought on and those that were too hurt to continue were dragged away by her comrades. Some fell, unavoidable she knew, but they held the line.

"Ogre!" The cry took Alicia's attention.

She had only just enough time to shout in surprise as the massive beast pushed through its smaller orcish kin and attack her lines. Two knights fell, crusted under its fist and another hacked apart with a massive hatchet.

Ogres were larger, nearly twice the size of a normal orc and five times as harder to kill. The only real vital spot it had was its neck and from behind, reaching there was not easy when it stood at a staggering twelve feet in height and behind it was hundreds of orcs. It's massive gut has more fat in it than muscle, and it was just as difficult to cut through as a whale carcass.

Many of her knights fell before she could reach the beast, she was the only one with the skill to take such a creature down. But it would prove difficult in such a narrow corridor and with so many bodied packed together. She may need to rely on her knights to help her.

"Doretha! I need your aid!" Alicia called, drawing back he blade and swinging at an ogre that had seized one of her knights.

Her sword cut deep into its belly, painful but far from a mortal wound, the creature let out a snarling roar before tossing its captive away. Alicia did not have time to look to the fallen Knights safety, for she had earned the ire of the beast and could only prepare herself for when it struck.

It's attack came from the right, its hatchet swinging around to cleave her in twain. She ducked low, falling to a knee to avoid death, as she raised her head back up she saw the axe overhead, ready to slam down onto her. Leaping forward she narrowly avoided a gruesome death, but now she lay flat on her stomach and with not way to flee or escape.

Looking up she saw the beast raised its weapon again, a downward swing that would surely be the end of her. But the Goddess was watching over her, Doretha had charged in and stabbed the beast through the side, up to the hilt.

As it roared out and swatted her lieutenant away it had turned from Alicia, she saw her chance. With her blade in hand she swung to the side, aiming for the back of its massive foot. The Halfling Steel carved through the limb with ease, bone and muscle did little to stop it, and the beast toppled forward and down to its knees.

Her Knights rushed forward, blades stabbing downwards into the beast, skewering it dozens of times. It may be a large hulking creature, but all its fat and blubber lay in its front. With the beast dealt with they could turn back to the orcs, she did so with the intent to continue the fight from the front. However she turned too slowly, an orc's blade slashed her across the stomach before she could react.

Stumbling back in terror, her hand reaching to her exposed midriff and feeling the warm fluid that was her lifeblood soak into her leather gloves. She was taken by the arm and pulled away, she felt something slam into her shoulder as the screech of metal filled her ears.

"My Lady, get back, you are wounded." Ursula said, standing in front of her and fighting in her place.

Alicia tried to compose herself, ignore the shock and pain and try to rally her warriors and keep fighting. But she couldn't do it quickly enough, she could already see the line begin to crumble. She worried that if they faltered completely that the entire Fief would be overrun, they couldn't handle a force like this. She had to do something, rally the Knights and keep fighting.

"Rear Guard! Defensive positions! Get ready to relieve the forward guard!" Alicia barked out, they had to fall back.

The rear guard was still fresh and could take over for their more fatigued front fighters. Retreating would be messy, but if they were faltering this quickly she had no choice or risk losing her entire company.

As they fell back she moved with them, she was wounded there was no choice but for her to fall back to be treated, after that she intended to get back into the fight. Her warriors began to falter the moment that ogre showed up and when she was wounded. Seeing a good number of their warriors brought down and their leader wounded would demoralise anyone. But the fault lay with her, had she a better sense of mind she would have not allowed herself to be hurt and with the ogres defeat would have rallied her warriors to a valiant defence.

Her carelessness would cost them, she had to do better, set an example.

The rear guard moved up, relieving her tired Knights. She took a seat near a series of barricades set up near the gate. Pointless really, those orcs would never get through to here, even with this setback they would hold.

Irene stepped up to her, she was the healer in her cadre, a personal attendant who tended to any injury she had. They had worked together for several years now, Alicia could always rely on her to be there if she needed some council or patching up. Rare it may be when she was hurt, but in a world as dangerous as this any injury could not be taken lightly.

"Deep, right into the muscle, surprised you are walking with that. Most wouldn't be able to handle the pain." Irene said, pulling out her medical pouch and setting out the stitching kit and some salve.

"After the adrenaline wears off the pain truly will become debilitating." Alicia replied, truthfully she was on the verge of collapsed when she had took a seat on the crate.

"I will close the wound, stay still, this is going to be painful. I have a lot to put back together." Irene said.

Alicia fought back a whimper, she wasn't lying that it would be painful, the cut had been deep and it certain felt that way. The next few minutes were agony, rare was if for her to be hurt and yet when she was it always stung. How easy it is to say you have never been struck, yet when you are that is the only thing you can focus on. This certainly took all her attention, so much that her own head was starting to spin.

Then it was over, the balm place over her side was thick and sticky. But it did its job well, already she could feel the wound going numb and the tension through her body alleviating. Irene may be a good field medic but she was not a true healer of the Church. It was said that the Goddess herself had taught the priestesses and healers there the art of magical healing.

The salve that spread across her stomach was a creation of the church, a magical pulpous derived from planets and herbs had been magically enchanted to heal. Without it, debilitating wounds such as hers would have seen to the painful recovery of thousands of soldiers, or possibly hundreds of deaths.

"Well done Irene." Alicia said, feeling quite chilly as the wind blew across her sweaty shoulders.

"Anytime Lady Alicia." Irene replied.

"Ogres!" The cry came from the gate, her knights had scurried into the open.

"What are you doing? Do not let the orcs in!" Alicia barked, rising to her feet and wincing slightly, the wound had not closed yet.

It was too late now to reinforce the gate, the orcs had started to pour in, at their head were three ogres. This was bad, why had her Knights abandoned their position so easily? They had to protect the gate, if they didn't they would lose everything.

"Keep to the Gate! Do not let them any further into the Fief!" Alicia barked, raising her sword and skewering an orc through the neck as she lunged forward to lead the charge. "To me!"

Her warriors came charging to her aid, running forward to meet the orcs and ogres. It was a perilous battle, they were on open ground and soon the orcs would overrun them, if the ogres were not dealt with quickly.

She was about to rally a group of Knights to engage when she watched as the ogres fell under a barrage of arrows. The orcs followed after them, many succumbing to carefully placed shots that thinned their numbers. She looked to the ramparts where lines of archers fired down onto the orcs.

"Told you that was a good idea." Duran called out, charging in with a group of Black Dog soldiers. "Next time listen to me!"

Alicia did not have a chance to retort, he had already charged in and was leading a valiant push to break the orcs hold over the small part of the fiefs courtyard. She growled, that man was too arrogant for his own good. Best make sure he does not make too much of a dent in the enemy, it was her Knight's job to hold the line, and she would not fail to a pack of mercenaries.

"Forward! Push them out of the gate!" Alicia barked.

They did so, their combined might had been enough to actually forces the orcs back through the gate and across the natural ramp that led up to it. Duran had taken the initiative and used the very siege engine that had breached the gate to repel the rest of the orcs. He had sent it rolling back down the ramp and crushing the orcs as they tried to fight their way back up.

Efficient, but she was not about to inflate his ego.

"That handles that. Nice work men, we pushed them back!" A cheer erupted from his words, but Alicia was not going to allow them to becoming overconfident.

"Do not celebrate, a battle is still being waged and you are meant to be on the wall! Why did you leave your post?" Alicia barked.

"Because the battle is over, reinforcements are here." Duran said, raising his sword and pointing off into the distance.

Alicia turned and to her surprise saw a cavalry formation charging across the flats below and crashing into the orcs. She recognised three banners amongst the riders. One was the Black Dogs, the canine head on a field of white easily seen. But the other two caught her attention more, the Blue Rose of Ansur on a field of red, that was the Mercenary Queen's personal banner.

But the one that caught her attention was the Purple banner, used by the armies of Ken. On it was emblazoned the personal sigil of the Levantine Family, a trio of swords over a rising sun, flanked by the patron gods Milios and Kherdohr. That could only mean that Lady Claudia Levantine had come to her aid, her mentor was here leading the charge.

"Bring the horses, we will not wait behind the walls while our comrades fight!" Alicia called out, excitement in her words as she called for the declaration.

She had spurred her horse to the heart of the fighting the moment she mounted, not even willing to wait for her Knights. Her mentor was here and she would not be found lolling about doing nothing. In a few strides she was able to locate her mentor, her light brown hair standing out in the crowd.

"Lady Levantine!" Alicia called, riding up to meet her mentor.

"Lady Arcturus, good to see you, I see you have held the orcs at bay." Claudia said, a slight smile on her face as she offered the greeting.

Alicia felt some pride swell in her chest at the praise.

"Of course, me and the militia present held back the beasts, and push them from the Fief." Alicia replied.

"Excellent work, with them so focused on the walls they had no chance to stop us riding in to trampling them under two thousand horses." Claudia said, looking around briefly. "A quick battle, I doubt we were truly needed here."

Again satisfaction welled in her chest, it was rare to receive praise from her teacher, she was strict but fair. It was truly a good day for her, already the rewards for the labour of herself and her Knights was being shown.

"Hey Claudia, what are you doing standing around doing nothing, without you this entire army falls apart." The joke came from behind, and Alicia turned to see the Red haired mercenary Queen herself.

Maia, no family name, born amongst the common folk and risen up by the Goddess. Not many could say the same, especially for herself, the only common born woman amongst the Shield Knights of Ken. Something that had sparked some contention amongst the upper class of Ken, even herself, when this unknown woman was raised to the rank of Knight. And a member of the Shield Knights.

"The battle has ended, all that remains now is to clear out the stragglers." Claudia replied, her professional tone returning as she spoke with Maia.

"Vault is doing that now, he has men combing the woods and looking for any orcs." Maia replied, and finally the Mercenary Queen turned to regard her. "Hey Alicia, you look well, have fun while you waited for us to show up?"

Alicia schooled her features, trying to show the same stoicism as her mentor, she doubted it was as perfect as hers. But she did not wish to appear so lax, there was a level of etiquette when on the battlefield and surrounded by soldiers. She did not wish to be as loose and flamboyant as the Mercenary Queen or that brute Vault.

Although she reframed from causing her any grief, as much as she disliked mercenaries she knew that antagonising an ally needlessly was disrespectful. Her mentor had told her as such when she had traded barb with the Mercenary Queen when she had joined the Seven Shield Alliance. She had proven herself as a capable soldiers and leader, and while she lacked the Knightly virtues that they stood for she made up for it with results.

"I suffered only a minor injury, truth be told I had not expected you to come here, especially this soon. The Goddess must have smiled upon us if you are here so quickly." Alicia stated, but she became concerned when she noticed how Maia's face went sullen for a moment.

Turning she noticed that there was a grim frown on her mentor's face as well.

"What is wrong?" Alicia asked.

"There is a reason we are here so soon." Claudia said, spurring her horse forward. "Come, we can discuss it in the Fief, from there we will rest and then march to Feoh."

* * *

**There you have it, also to let you know the first few chapters are going to focus heavily on the Shield Knights and their personalities. I thought it best to give them a solid basis of what their characters are like and how they react to certain situations. Enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 02

**Another chapter. Hope you are liking the story. Now I am sure some of you are wondering where the werewolf is, well like some famous writer once said 'he is coming' or 'they are coming' or 'something… is coming' I am really tired.**

**Anyway, this chapter is mainly to fill in some more gaps with the lore and history and provide some good details about the characters. Specifically Claudia and Celestine. Context is important, enjoy it, because without it we know nothing.**

* * *

**The Hand of Suffering**

**Chapter 02: The Hunt**

_The Western Road_

The fresh air was quite invigorating, one did not realise how rejuvenating it was to take a stroll through the woods or a casual walk through a garden. Nature had a way of giving one new life, Celestine Lucross has said those exact words to her. Claudia remembered them vividly but did not deny they held truth, for the last five days she had marched alongside her army back towards Ken.

Two weeks had passed since the Hudjanan Fief had been secured by the combined forces of the Dawn Templar, Black Dogs and Rose Company. In that time their forces, now bolstered by that of the Knights of Iris, had scoured most of the Feoh countryside to cleanse the last remnants of orcs in the region.

From there they had returned to the capital, Feoh, and recuperating after many weeks of hard fighting. Some celebrations were already underway but the time they had arrived, and while she did attend for the sake of public image, she was keen to return to Ken. As much as the battle in Feoh had been a resounding success there was still problems back in Ansur and Ken that needed to be dealt with.

Their efforts to stabilise Feoh had been only carried out after the threat had been mostly defeated, but in Ken and near the borders of the Badlands it was not so stable. Lingering orc force still remained through the region, small they may be but they were a legitimate threat that must be dealt with. But it was the massive army of orcs that had slipped past their notice that they needed to get on top of before anything else.

They would need to report to Celestine immediately and inform her of the situation, and from there it would be planning their next move.

The march to the Capital city of Ken had only taken a short six days, passing by her home fortress of Ur and the seat of power for the Levantine family. Stopping only briefly for the night to meet with the detachment of Dawn Templar, and her father in law, to be appraised of the situation around the countryside.

From there it was a short journey to Ken, their greatest holdfast that sat as the heart of this nation – geographically and figuratively. She could see it in the distance and no matter how many times she did it always amazed her.

Ken was situated between two mountain ranges, blue stone with white caps, and from the base of those mountains stretched two rivers that met and flowed around the towering walls of Ken. Said walls dwarfed all other defences in Eostia, even the fortress city of Geoff did not possess walls as imposing as those of Ken.

While flanking the massive fortress one could see large villages that stretched out all the way to the mountains slopes. Protected by the rivers that flowed down from either mountain range, and when coming together created a mighty moat around the walls of Ken. Truly this fortress was impenetrable, nothing could hope to breach those mighty walls or bypass that moat – so wide and deep a galleon could sale through it easily.

They came to the gate, a massive metal and hardwood slab that when opened could allow twenty men of broad shoulders to step though side by side comfortably. It opened with a loud groan, giving herself and the three thousand strong company easy and quick access to the city.

They marched down the Main Street, being met with the cheers of the people. Her eyes remained forward and she straightened her posture, at her side she noticed Alicia do the same. Although in the back she glanced to see Maia and Vault wave and accept the admiration with smiles and deference. Some of the more energetic soldiers seemed to soak up the admiration, she suppose she could allow them to swell after the efforts of the last month. They did their job, as was expected of them.

Ahead she could see the royal palace, massive and majestic, both the home of the Goddess and the Church that offered patronage to her. It was a towering structure, made of gold stone and silver tiled roofing, truly a magnificent sight to any and all who saw it.

Their march came to a halt at the very steps of the Palace, a line of Dawn Templar came to greet them, along with several nobleman and noblewoman. But those that stood out was the Commander of Ken's military and the Church itself, General Rollo Tryggvason and Archbishop Grissom. They stood beside the Goddess herself, who had come to great them all personally.

Claudia dismounted, being followed by her protégé and the two mercenary Commanders. Moving up the steps she and her fellows bowed to the Goddess, only rising as she beckoned them to do so.

Celestine smiled as she always did, lightly, but no less dazzling, able to bring joy to the hearts of any who saw it. Her green eyes were alight with life and her beauty was so radiant that it could clear even the most sullen of souls. The Goddess Reborn, that is who she was, their saviour and the founder of this great nation that had turned Eostia into a haven for the pure and righteous.

"My Lady, we have returned victorious, the lands of Feoh have been secured from the forces of Garan and the beasts that have transgressed there are no more." Claudia said, rising to her full height and speaking loud and clear.

"Thank you Claudia, you have done well, you all have, together all of you are capable of achieving anything. This attack could have been the end of Eostia, but united you faced the darkness and prevailed." Celestine spoke, her words calm and infectiously cheerful. "Alicia, it is good to see you well, I worried for you and your home, to be so far from our aid in such a dire time."

Claudia watched as her protégé seemed to redden under the attention, it could happen. Celestine never was one for formalities. Often speaking as if to a friend, a privilege that Claudia was given regularly, and despite such forwardness it was a little daunting to be praised and given such care from the Goddess. She was a kind and gentle soul, and one that inspired hundreds of thousands to follow her.

"Y-you are too kind your Highness." Alicia said, slipping slightly as she gave her reply, and forcing herself too hard in trying to remain composed.

It earned a titter from Celestine. That only seemed to make the young knight redden further.

But the Goddess was also merciful, ushering them inside the palace and through the massive structure. While many of the nobles would wish to attend the court and know the details of this campaign they would have to wait. For their desire to gossip upon the developments of this centuries long conflict were not their top priority.

Celestine would chat with Alicia and Maia, the latter being more vocal and casual as they discussed matters. Celestine was oddly very talkative with Maia, it seems she enjoyed her conversations with the Mercenary Queen and her humour. She supposed that the woman's infinite patience was the reason, Maia could talk your ear off it you let her and the only one who could do it better was the Half-ling Luu-Luu.

Only Vault remained behind, following at a polite distance away. It always boggled Claudia how such a man could be so aggravating and grandiose on the battlefield could behave so civil and proper when in the presence of the goddess. Perhaps it was Celestine's work as well, her own purity actually making the rugged brute learn to behave like a proper man.

Soon they came to the Shield Knight's conference room, here the Seven Shields would discuss important matters that impacted the course of Eostia's history. Seven seats sat around a large ornate table, all were similar and plain, that was purposefully done. For all Seven Shields that sit at this table were one, they were equal to one another and none stood above or below another.

Only the symbols carved in the head of the chairs showed whom each belonged to, each shaped after the personal symbol of the Seven Fortresses of Eostia. While more than seven existed these seven fortresses were the bulwark that defended the great majority of Eostia from the hostility of the northern Kingdom of Garan. And the seven seats here represented to singular power for each of those fortresses.

Few other than the Seven Shields could enter this chamber, save only for those that held authority within the Alliance such as General Tryggvason, her father in law Grave Levantine, and Archbishop Grissom. Vault was allowed in because of the sheer might of his host and the important role it had played in protecting the borders of their nation.

Said man had taken up a position near the door, leaning beside it and crossing his arms.

"Please, sit." Celestine said, taking her own seat.

Claudia took her seat to her right, with Alicia sitting to the Goddesses left. Maia took her place near the very edge of the table and put her feet up, only Celestine seemed to not mind the action.

"Your victory over the armies of Garan have been successful, however, the reports sent to me are concerning." Celestine said, her brow furrowing in worry. "We may have halted the orcs attack on Ur, Markward and Feoh, but reports say that we have a complication."

That was the problem that had been stewing in their minds for the last few weeks, when the orcs had attacked they had assaulted the border fortress of Markolf. The fortress has been lost to the orcs, but not after destroying one third of the enemy army. Sadly that still left twenty thousand orcs to rampage across their lands. Their only saving grace was that the army had split apart, had it remained unified and marched to Ken this very fortress may be under siege.

But by the mercy of the gods they had slit apart, forming three armies that had spread out. The only reason for this was due to reports that the orc chieftain leading the assault on Markolf had been killed, causing disunity in the orc army. It was a minor blessing, but still the armies numbered in the thousands and caused untold havoc across the northern reaches of Eostia. The lands of Feoh had lost over half the villages and townships before the orcs had been dealt with.

Of the three armies that had been reported one armies remained near the borders of the Badlands, moving west to try and take the city of Markward. This army had been the largest, before it had split apart again, sending half southwards to attack Feoh and the rest continuing on to Markolf. The two others had moved to assault major fortresses, directly south of Markolf was Ur and to the east was Diohart.

"Correct, the orcs had split into smaller armies and moved off to assault different fortresses." Claudia stated. "It was a devastating campaign, one that would have cost us dearly had reinforcements from Ansur not come when they did."

Ur, Markward and Feoh did not have the sizeable forces needed to hold back the orcs for a prolonged siege. At best they could delay them until reinforcements came, specifically from Ansur and Diohart. Only Maia's Company and the Black Dogs had the numbers to make a dent in the orc armies, not all at once. But the plan had been that Maia and her company would move to provide aid to Ur and Vault and the Black Dogs were to assault the orc army that was moving towards his city and then go across Eostia to reinforce Markward.

But things had changed, Maia was meant to reinforce Ur and provide the needed troops to beat back the orcs. Following that victory there they would move west to support Feoh that would likely be under siege, and hopefully be aided by the Black Dogs who would have secured Markward and been able to redirect troops south.

But the plans had changed, unexpectedly.

"Vaults forces did not encounter any resistance on their march towards Ivo Tower, and his second in command Hick reported no enemy forces on his way to Markward. We have solid evidence that the orc army did not return to the Badlands, they are still in Eostia. But we have no idea where they may be, they have disappeared." Claudia stated.

Vault had explained that the orc army had been moving directly east, heading straight for his fortress. He intended to meet them head on and wipe them out, a bold move and one that carried great risk. But Claudia did not care for that at the moment, it was what he had told them when he had arrived unexpectedly in Ur.

Maia and her Company had arrived to provide support to the city, and but a few hours later so to did Vault. Their combined forces had routed and destroyed the orcs in one fell swoop, freeing them up days in advance. But the good tidings had ended there, he had reported to them of the disappearance of the enemy. Vault had thought they had swung south at the last moment and where heading towards Cailan. The sentries at Ivo Tower had not responded to their request for information and had been unhelpful in locating where the orcs had possibly gone.

They were left with nothing but conjecture, unable to figure out where the massive army had disappeared to. It was suspected they would assault the valley fortress Cailan, but when Vault arrived he had dismissed it saying he would have seen them there. It was as if they had disappeared off the face of the earth.

Vault had at that moment split his forces and sent half to reinforce Markward, an action that had saved the city from being overrun. This disturbing development had some unexpected benefits in the end however, it saved the city, they had not expected Markward to survive for it was meant to be the last fortification they would try to reach.

"With the Black Dogs and Rose Company we were able to swiftly defeat the orcs and move West to aid Lady Arcturus." Claudia said. "From there we coordinated with Markward and were able to scour the entire region."

"But the issue still stands, an army of close to four thousand orcs are missing, where the hell did they go?" Alicia said.

That was a valid question, where did the orcs go.

"We suspected that the army that had attacked Ur had been part of a larger force sent in advance of the main host, it was out hope that there was no fourth army. The reports from Ivo Tower had said that the orcs had moved mostly southwards and westwards, and to the east before diverting south. It is possible that they mistook this for another army instead of a part of the southern force that attacked Ur." Claudia said.

"We can't really take their word for anything here, they don't really have a good view of the south." Maia said. "The Tower is meant to watch over the Badlands to see armies coming, lot of flatland there, but the south? That is a lot harder to see through trees and over hills."

True, there were many forests and hilly terrain around that region, the orcs may have gone in one direction but they could have easily changed it when out of sight. They could be anywhere on the eastern fringes of the northern frontier. It was likely they were somewhere in the Ansur region, it was the only place that they had not been able to investigate.

However they had not received any reports of the matter. Besides they would have had to get past Vault's army, and if they managed that they would need to escape the notice of Diohart, and even more unlikely scenario. There was technically only a small area where they could be, and they were not there.

Some had wondered if there was even a fourth army. But given the numbers they had collected on the orcs strength it had been determined that over four thousand orcs were unaccounted for. Along with the fact that what information they had stated that there were three orc armies spreading out after the destruction of Markolf confirmed that it existed.

Yet while they had detailed reports on where two of the armies were going the third was light on the details.

"Is there any way to narrow down where they could have gone?" Alicia asked.

"My guess is that it is somewhere around the Fen Foothills and the Untouched Valley, lots of open ground there and nary a fortification around. It is mostly empty space, if the orcs haven't been spotted yet that is likely where they are." Vault said.

He had mentioned the possibility before, some suggestions she dismissed, but the Untouched Valley was still a likely possibility. The region was not easily traversed due to the many hills and lakes that required one to literally move from one mountain range to the other just to move a few kilometres north. Although the valley has not had any orc problems for the last seven years as far as she could remember, and even then it was very minor. The region was mostly used for farming, most of its resources providing the bulk of Ansur's food stores.

"The Fen Foothills are close to Tower Road, besides those hills are dominated by a massive lake, it is unlikely they are there." Claudia said. "The Untouched Valley is the only option that remains, but how could hey have entered the region unseen?"

"No idea, but I should check in with the people meant to protect the region. I can go there on my way back to Diohart." Vault said.

"You should call in to Zelindo, the nobles there are meant to protect the region, if something is going on they would know." Maia said.

"I'll go investigate then." Vault stated

"Not alone. If this orc army is somewhere within the Untouched Valley I want to make sure you have all the forces needed to protect it. Maia, Alicia. Step forward." Celestine said, turning to the two Princess Knights as she spoke. "I ask you both to accompany Vault and locate this missing orc band, remove it and protect the people. That valley has been untouched for many years, and I would not wish for the peace the people enjoy there to be disturbed by the horrors of this war. They do not deserve such things."

Claudia frowned, she had said three. It was obvious whom she was referring to, the Goddess had looked at each of them as she made the declaration. Alicia, Maia and Vault would go and search for this orc band, while she would remain behind.

"And what of myself, you Highness? What is it you would ask of me?" Claudia inquired.

"To secure Ur. It is important that the defences are prepared for an assault. If the possibility that the force that attacked Ur some weeks ago was just part of a larger force and the rest are waiting in the shadows I want my best commander present to repel them." Celestine said.

Claudia nodded, it was a wise decision, best to see to the protection of the Capital and also the people. If her originally suspicions were true than there could be an orc army just waiting to attack when they least expect it. Best not risk it and send out all their forces.

"I will do as instructed." Claudia spoke, rising from her seat. "This meeting is concluded, we have our orders, best prepare and use what little time we have here to recover before we begin again."

Their stay in Ken will be short, but they had to move quickly, an army of nearly four thousand orcs was out there. In a place that was grossly undefended and unprepared for an attack, best to move with speed. Claudia had left Maia and Vault to their own devices, they had their own forces to handle and she trusted them to keep their soldiers in line. At least mostly, those mercenaries got very rowdy when staying in Feoh.

Alicia had to actually perform policing action to keep them in line, several fights nearly broke out. But her protégé had been quick to stop any further conflicts from arising, she herself would have gone to Vault to reprimand him for his troops actions. But the Maia had done it, they had history it seemed, and was able to at least deliver her message.

They would be leaving in a day or two. At the most, in that time she could work on rotating her Dawn Templar out from combat duties. That would come later, for her Holiness had summoned her.

* * *

Celestine laid out everything perfectly, the tea set she had of course, laying them out as they should and admiring her work.

It always intrigued her how humans often became to fussy over proper placement and etiquette, especially with such mundane objects. In her time as Queen of Eostia, and longer as a emissary and advisor to this nation, she had never truly understood the reason humans liked to keep their abodes, items and even appearances so symmetrical.

At first she never really cared for such things, it was bothersome and quite time consuming. Even the thousand year old elf felt like she was wasting much of her long life having to make sure everything was in its proper place. Two hundred and eighty years in this country and it was always a source of confusion for her.

Sometimes she missed the days where she lived in peace in the grove of Yurellu, with her kin and close friends. She had not seen them since coming here, squashing the memories of her former home she set to completing the task set before her. It was rare that she could have a simple one on one conversation with a friend, with running this country and also having to fight this war.

Claudia would be here soon, and she was not going to waste this rare opportunity to socialise with a close friend.

Just as she finished setting down the teapot a knock came from her door.

"Enter." Celestine said, smiling as Claudia walked inside and bowed.

"Lady Lucross, you summoned me." Her Knight-Captain kept her head down.

"Claudia, how many times must I tell you, there is no need to be so formal when in private." Celestine chided lightly.

Claudia was never one to actually let her guard down or relax, not even in public or in private little get together like this. She had to remain professional, and in some ways that often led to getting to know the woman very difficult. She rarely associated with anyone outside her Order and family, even she was not privy to the more intimate and personnel matters when she was involved.

It was sad that she never truly opened up to her.

In fact when she first invited her to one of these little get together it had nearly ended in disaster, and formed a rift between them. The event had caused them to rarely speak unless on business, and it was only after some time that she tried to approach her again.

Luckily the second time had ended on a much lighter note, with them actually slowly building a friendship. Hard to see, but it was there.

"Also, please remember, call me Celestine."

"Yes… of course. Apologies, it is still a force of habit." Claudia replied, her posture becoming less rigid as she stepped forward and took her seat.

Celestine poured her a cup of tea, something she had once balked at to be served tea by her Queen. Now she only took up the cup with little to no apprehension, blowing on it before taking a light sip. She relaxed further, and a comfortable silence followed.

"How does it feel to be back in the city? It has been some time since you have left these walls to fight a long campaign." Celestine asked.

"It has been eventful, but it was good to be out of the city for a while to face our enemies." Claudia replied, a small upturn of her lips noticeable.

"But to be back must bring you some joy, and remind you of what is important. After all, you have been away a whole month and not seen your husband the entire time." Celestine said, her smile becoming a little mischievous. "I do suspect that when you returned your husband was at your side immediately."

Celestine watched with some amusement as her Knight-Captain seemed to become flustered. For all her stoicism she had one weak spot, her husband Klaus Levantine. It was near impossible to make her falter a step, in a fight or in an argument, but when it came to family it was very different.

"I… I have not seen him yet." Claudia replied.

Celestine looked a little surprised at that, it was not exactly normal.

"Have you been in the palace the entire time? Have you not gone back to your estate to see him? Or the institute?" Celestine asked.

"Yes… with recent events I thought it more important to put our affairs in order before I allow myself the luxury of seeing my husband." Claudia replied, her tone clipped and to the point, her guard was up again.

"I think maybe tonight you could surprise him." Celestine said, and just as Claudia was about to protest she was halted. "You should do this for your sake, I ask this not as your Queen or leader, but as your friend. Take some time for yourself, you have earned yourself a good long rest after successfully beating back the orcs and saving the northern frontier. Do not waste the time you have, not when it is with someone important."

Claudia seemed to accept her word, after a moment of consideration that was, her posture was more relaxed. In a way she was almost jealous of Claudia, having a loving family and a husband who cared for her as much as she him. For the last two hundred years she had not seen or heard from her people, her family or friends were but a distant memory.

But if she could spare Claudia the isolation that came from being in her position she would, the woman was too high strung to be worrying about saving the entire nation. Some time with her husband would do her some good, it was the only time she wasn't working herself half to death.

"I will take you up on that offer." Claudia replied.

There was a short silence between them, one only broken by the slight clinking of their cups and plates.

"Have you been well since my departure?" Claudia asked, a little awkward with her wording, not one for small talk sadly.

"I have been well, although without you by my side it seems that the nobles had made their moves to gain my favour. Along with my virtue." Celestine replied, smiling as she took another sip of her tea.

Claudia did not seem to share her mirth however, the Dawn Templar were the militant arm of the Church and were devout warriors. Each one held complete devotion to the church, and were utterly loyal to her by extension. They were her swords, everyone of them were uncompromising in their willingness to see to her protection.

Anything that threatened her, slandered her image, or that of the Church, was often met with the cold wrath of the Dawn Templar. They were respected and feared, for none would wish to do harm ontowards the Goddess Reborn knowing that the most elite Knights in Eostia were there to defend her honour. As well as her chastity.

"They should be focusing on the war and not attempting to curry favour from you, and neither should they attempt such vile things unto you. Their Queen and their Goddess." Claudia replied.

"Do not worry Claudia, I weathered their advances easily." Celestine replied, another little habit of Claudia's was to be overly protective. So much younger than herself and yet her Knight worried as if she was her own child.

"That is good to know, I would hate to have to round up some of the nobility to remind them not to get ahead of themselves." Claudia replied, but seemed to hesitate to take another sip of her tea. "But… have you been well? I do not ask in matters of the courts or within the city. I ask about you personally."

Personal was not what Claudia did, not even with her charge. Celestine had been trying to break open that shell for a long while now, even if they could have conversations like this every once and a while. But this question… it made her feel ill, to speak on that subject was not something she would do willingly.

"I had the dream again, two weeks ago." Celestine replied quietly.

"The same dream?" Claudia asked.

"Similar, but different. Just like the others." The Goddess replied, sagging in her seat as she recalled the horrid vision.

It had been one of many that had robbed her of peaceful sleep, sometimes even during the day. Seeing a field of corpses, many dead, all orcs and other foul creatures that harmed the innocent people of Eostia. Sometimes it was humans, their faces and mutilated bodies shifting into view over the dead demons. They would litter the ground, dead by disease, by swords and by frost, all had died in a variety of ways and painfully.

She could hear the screaming that came from the beasts, as if listening to their final moments. While she would have little love for them, it was especially harrowing to listen to it. The fear in their words, their cries drenched with terror, as they met their horrible ends. It was even worse when she saw and heard it from those humans, it was so similar, almost indistinguishable, but knowing where the screams where coming from made it all the more horrific.

But over these bodies she could see wisps of light, their very life force and essence floating away and coalescing to a broken mansion.

It was always the same in the end, the same house that continued to grow more dilapidated and broken with each passing vision. Within she could see the energy come together, flowing above a single figure in black.

She would never see anything more than a shadow in the darkness, but she did not need to see whatever it was that lurked in the dark. It was the eyes that she saw, the glowing blue orbs that were filled with a cold callous disregard for all life. Watching and waiting, as if it was looking right into her soul, as if it knew she was seeing him and he was seeing her.

The first time she had such a vision was over five years ago, it had been the most terrifying experience in her life. Not even the battlefields she fought upon were as terrifying as what she had bore witness too in her minds eye.

Claudia had come rushing in that night, waking her and saying she had been screaming in her sleep. Celestine did not know if it were true, but she had felt weak and afraid then, she had clung to her Knight for dear life for a long while that night. Afraid to go back to sleep, to see that vision again.

"Me and my Knights have been doing what we can to help discern the nature of this vision, and where this creature could be. Even my husband has been working to aid in this endeavour." Claudia replied.

Celestine was thankful for all her efforts, especially in regards to her visions, in a way it was her attempts to ease her torment that had actually been the cause for their closeness. It may have been a torment that struck her at random times, but it was one that had an unexpected benefit. One she was happy to have in her life regardless.

"I thank you for your diligence, your company is more than enough however." Celestine replied, smiling reassuringly at Claudia and making the Knight shift in her seat slightly.

She was still so nervous.

"I just hope soon we can discern the nature of these visions, they would not come unless important." Celestine wondered as to the nature of these visions.

They spoke of death and suffering and yet the only ones to suffer it were the orcs and beasts of Garan. So why was it that that when she saw the perpetrator that it was an unknown man, one that held dark power and seemed to radiate shadow and death? What did this message mean? For good? For ill? She was not certain.

Even the nature of those wisps of energy did little to make her understand what was happening. Were they the souls of those creatures? Even she recognised what few accepted, that the demons of Olga Discordia's army had souls. But for what purpose were they floating aimlessly like that? She did not know, and that scared her.

"Perhaps it speaks of the war continuing, maybe something else is coming." Claudia replied.

"This war continuing is the last thing I want, it has pushed on for longer than it should. We need to end it, here and now." Celestine said, some steel working its way into her words. "If only we could cross the badlands."

"Impossible, the diseases and dark magics that permeate the area make it impossible to cross without succumbing." Claudia replied. "The Battle of Blighted Lorein saw our entire army wiped out within a week."

"Yes, over forty years ago that was." Celestine remembered it well.

It was one of the most tragic days in their nations history, the loss of many great heroes and also many noble men. Two Kings had died in that battle, the last ruling King of Ur and the former King of Feoh. King Gregor Levantine and King Apollo Arcturus, the brothers of Grave Levantine and Eos Arcturus – Claudia's father-in-law and Alicias father – respectfully in both cases.

The loss of the entire Eostian army had nearly crippled the defences of their nation, that had led to a period of instability and civil unrest. For not only had their army been destroyed, but also the entire Dark Elven army of Garan, which had been their saving grace. Had the elves survived the siege and the formation of the Badlands then Eostia would certainly have been doomed.

The moment the city of Lorain had fallen to the hands of the Eostian army the entire region had been swallowed by a curse. Half of Eostia had been lost to them, becoming the Badlands which was swarming with demons and other malicious creatures. The Badlands had stripped the life out of the region within hours, sapping the life force of all things. Had they realised sooner than maybe they could have fled, saving thousands of lives, but they had no idea what was in store for them.

Tired from the month long siege and unaware of the danger they were completely caught unaware of the dangers of the Badlands as it formed. When they had realised what was happening and tried to flee it was already too late for most of them. Only a handful survived the trip back to Eostia, barely, of the nearly eighty thousand strong army they had assembled only one hundred and nine returned.

The Path of the Dead, a long road between the Ivo Tower and Lorain exist, the bones and armor of those that had died on the way back to Eostia litter those grounds. It was said that Lorien had become a corpse city, filled with the bones of a hundred thousand dead. None of the bodies could be recovered, not without risking more lives. It was a dark time in their history and much turmoil erupted from it, turmoil that she had to right and lead the people back to the light. In the two hundred and fifty years since she joined the Eostian people in fighting Olga Discordia she had been only leading them for forty years.

"There must be a way, something that can aid us. My own magics do not work to counteract the magics used by Olga Discordia. But there must exist a means to bypass the curse upon the land, to lead an army through the Badlands and to the Black Fortress." Celestine said.

The last forty years have been dedicated to looking for a way, but no such means seemed to exist. Many strategies had been considered, but almost all had faults that prevented them from actually being able to utilise them.

It was a two week journey from the Ivo tower to Garan, by foot no less. That wasn't even considering fighting through the demons along the way, the only creatures hardy enough to actually survive in the Badlands for prolonged periods of time. Sending an army up north was impossible, their resources were thin as it was, in the last four decades they had made little to no attempt to marshalling the forces needed to face off the orcs.

There were few survivors from Lorain to train the next generation, most of them had retired after the formation of the Dawn Templar. It had set them back some years with the loss of so many experienced Knights choosing to live out the rest of their twilight years rather than dedicating them to training another generation of warriors. Only a handful of them still remain in this world, including Claudia's father in law and Knight-superior. Grave Levantine.

"Even if we did make an assault, with a means to reach Garan we have nowhere near as many soldiers as we did when the last assault was launched. We do not have the numbers." Claudia said.

There was one group that could do it, if they marshalled their entire force they could make the assault. But to do so would leave their entire nation vulnerable, no other force in Eostia could match up to the military might of the Black Dogs. The Dawn Templar, Knights of Iris, Samurai of Rad and Rose Company, could only hope to marshal half the numbers of the Black Dogs. Even with the Iron Legions of Thorn down south, boasting a massive army, the Black Dogs were their premier fighting force that stood above all others.

They were the only option to send towards Garan, but it was suicidal to do so. Risking them was to put this entire nation at risk, without the Black Dogs to defend their borders they had no way of holding back the demons of Garan.

Taking a final sip of her tea she placed it down.

This war had gone on for over two and a half centuries, she wanted it to stop and for the bloodshed to end. The world had changed from what it was all those centuries ago, it was not the same as the one that had been the reason this war started. She could see that, how come Olga couldn't? How far has she fallen to darkness that she cared only for the complete annihilation of this country.

It didn't matter she supposed, they had not seen each other in over a century. Then they had been fighting one another, leaving behind nothing but scorched earth and the remains of their once treasured friendship. Their next meeting would be when this war was over, and she did not look forward to it.

Whether she won, or Olga did. It would break her heart to see that moment.

* * *

The company had been assembled, a sizeable force of over a thousand men. Paltry to the force that had been marshalled over a month ago, but it was a substantial force that would see to securing the Untouched Valley.

Celestine stood with Claudia, watching as the three warriors at the head of the legion march from the city. At their head, Alicia led the way, taking command over the entire force that would be marching for Zelindo. From there they would work to locating this lost Orc warband and then destroying it.

"They will be gone for some time, perhaps in that time we may be able to find a way to reach Garan." Celestine said, turning and walking back into the Palace.

Claudia was at her side, along with General Rollo Tryggvason and Archbishop Grissom. The talk from three days ago with her personnel Knight had weighed on her, to try and discern a way to reach the Black Fortress so that this war could end. Talks and discussions had near stagnated.

But she could not be dissuaded, there was change on the air and she wished to be ahead of it. To end this war before anything were to happen, before anymore chaos and misery struck them. They had lost much in the orc attack, Markolf had been destroyed and in the process of being rebuilt. Markward was heavily damaged as well, and needed a greater contingent of guards to protect it.

Thousands of innocents had died, the country was in mourning.

"We have no way of reaching Garan, the lower Badlands are patrolled by orcs that regularly raid the northern provinces. More than that, there is a numbers problem." General Tryggvason stated, his hair was grey, now slowly turning white. Age had been kind to him, still strong and nimble as he was in his youth. He was a Knight in King Apollo Arcturus' court forty years ago, and one of the few survivors of the Battle of Lorain.

They took their conversation out of earshot of all others, having arrived in the empty throne room to discuss. Not a soul but those four were there.

"The Black Dogs account for two thirds of our standing army. If they were all to depart we would be undermanned. Not just to defend the borders but also maintain Ansur, that region is heavily lawless and elements there are problematic at best." General Tryggvason continued, crossing his arms and frowning.

"Perhaps then we should see to rallying the people, we put a lot of money towards Ansur but often it is not making any difference there." Claudia stated.

"A diversion of money would be good, although I doubt that the common people would be useful as soldiers. The Black Dogs are the only reliable group out there, and have the authority and backing of the crown and church, any other group may as well be common thugs and glory seekers." Grissom stated.

"We have to start somewhere, getting a standing army up and ready could be useful. Especially if we are going ahead with this plan." Tryggvason stated. "I can draw in recruits from Feoh and the farmlands down south."

An army was not what they needed, they needed a way to end this war once and for all. Throwing more bodies at the problem would only create more, they had lost thousands in this attack by the orcs, losing thousands more would do no good. Celestine began to wonder if there was anyway they could do the impossible, if they could defeat Olga and bring this war to an end.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 03

**Here you go, another chapter, but I decided that to make it a double posting so you can get to where you want. Showing off the werewolf. Many of you came here to actually see the Warcraft character and I plan to make it happen, but I wanted to set up the world before he pops in.**

**Why? Simple: Because you need to know just how the world looks like before I rip it down. That will be occurring soon enough, so enjoy.**

* * *

**T****he Hand of Suffering**

**Chapter 03: The Myth of the Wolf**

_Untouched Valley, Pretoria Village_

The village up ahead was a welcome sight, not so quaint and humble as the many others, this was a proper farming and distribution centre. Here they would store and distribute the crops that would feed entire cities, and just looking off to the horizon one could see the massive farms that had recently been harvested.

They could fill their bellies on fresh bread, meat and drink. Maia could already hear the soldiers hollering in anticipation for the festivities tonight. Not that she could blame them, it was a waste not to celebrate life when you had the chance, didn't matter if you were coming from from a battle or going towards it. That is what she believe.

"Quiet back there, try to act like you are professionals!" Alicia called out, giving a short glance over her shoulder, her frost glare enough to cow most into silence or low muttering.

"Calm down Alicia, the men are just antsy, been on the road for the last two weeks and they want to sit back and relax a little." Maia said, trying to placate the blonde before she went on another spiel.

She ran this army by the book, which was boring and very stressful considering she didn't let their soldiers have any time to unwind on the trip here. Her girls had been complaining all week about how much of a slave driver Alicia was, although not within earshot of her of course.

"They celebrated in my home less than a month ago, and in Ken less than a fortnight. I am not having a celebration every half moon and full moon, so tell them they can celebrate when they do their duty. Not before." Alicia replied.

Maia held her tongue, any further prodding and she would risk Alicia getting aggravated again and then the rest of the company would suffer. She was already riled up having command over three separate groups, having no idea how to manage the larger and more experienced units such as the Black Dogs and Rose Company.

Both these companies and their commanders were more experienced than the Iris Knights, and by extension Alicia. Maia was three years older and had more experience under her belt, Vault had decades over either of them, and it is a big step from commanding a company to a legion. Suffice to say this had been a glaring issue as most people didn't like green boys and girls leading them, especially when their commander was nearby.

It had caused a few issues down the road.

Yet, it was better to let her vent as much as she liked, although Maia made sure her aggravation wasn't taken out on the men too much. Better to foster cooperation rather than disunity, although Vault would help but he had made it clear that any attempts on his part would only aggravate Alicia rather than form anything resembling professional courtesy. So it was up to her to keep the girl happy.

"Morale needs to be kept up, we are going into battle soon and against a larger force. We would want our men to be fresh, and we have been marching none stop since departing Ken." Vault had chimed in, taking a swig of his water skin.

The man's smirk was in place as he made the statement, made him look charming and charismatic. She wondered if he was going to try and broker some professional relationship with the Knight of Iris, more times than not they never broke words let alone stood next to one another. He had even given Maia the job of keeping Alicia happy as to not take it too hard on the men as they marched.

"So… that means after we arrive we can have a party?" Maia asked, being sickly sweet and innocent as she teamed up with Vault to convince Alicia.

"…Yes." Alicia groaned out, couldn't fight against their logic in the end.

Smirking at the small victory, turning to Vault and giving him a wink and thumbs up. With some downtime on their hands they could really get around to recuperating after the long march, maybe even get Alicia to do the same. All it takes is a little mead and she was sure she could get the Princess tipsy.

Girl needed to loosen up anyway.

* * *

Pretoria Village stood at the base of the mountain range, specifically the split between it that led right towards Zelindo. She could see the forest that covered the foothills that ran between the mountains, perfectly covered and offering a natural defence and deterrent for invaders.

It was called the Greenway pass, protected by the elite tracking unit known as the Hunters.

This pass was the only way to get to Zelindo, from the Untouched Valley that was. If you were planning on a scenic route you would need to go nearly one hundred and seventy kilometres around the ranges that split Ansur in half just to reach the city. Considering the terrain, which was hilly and had a lot of cliffs it made the trip across the valley difficult.

The Northern reaches of Eostia, known as the Frontier, were a mess of mountains, foothills, lakes and forests. It made travel between the different fortresses difficult. That wasn't even considering villages, to reach Pretoria they had to travel nearly eighty kilometres. If you could have built a straight path to Pretoria than you could cut the travel time in half.

It was because of this geographical nightmare that The Untouched Valley received its name, being the most well defended region in Ansur and Eostia. The valley reached nearly to the border of the Badlands, where the fortress city of Diohard sat. If any invaders got by that they would have to navigate thick forests and then try to find ways over sheer cliff walls and plateaus that littered the area.

While not considered one of the seven great fortresses, Diohart made up the three mighty fortresses that protected Eostia from invasion from the Badlands. Some of the toughest and most organised mercenaries in all the nation lived there. But the biggest and most well equipped were the Black Dogs.

Nothing got by them.

"People look sullen as usual." Veronica said, Maia's second and close friend, and she wasn't wrong. "Maybe the orcs have been here."

Maia agreed, at least on the first part. It didn't sit well with her thinking that the orcs had gotten past the Black Dogs, it was impossible, how could they not notice an army like that? Although that thought took a back seat as she looked at the people. They went about their business, talking softly and seemingly without a care, she saw only a few smiles and laughs escape people's lips. One would think that this is normal behaviour, at least from a bystanders point of view.

But for her, it was as if these people were dead.

They were expressionless, didn't have anything resembling human emotions, and just acted like hollow dolls shaped like people that moved. Usually when she rode into town the people were all over them, she had to fight them off on some occasions because they were so excited. Not here. The saddest part was that this was somewhat of a common occurrence since entering the Valley.

Dhurahill, Mulough, Temper Crossing, Mortarstor, Drownholme and now Pretoria. The people had such cold and detached demeanours that rubbed people the wrong way, it had unnerved a lot of her girls when they had stayed in those villages overnight. But after passing several villages like this, it became less unnerving and just downright depressing.

"This place is like a graveyard, not a single cheer to be heard, wonder if the bar is just as miserable." Maia said, if it had been anything like their previous stints in the villages than it was to be expected that their time here would be awkward.

"Don't think the orcs have been here though, this place is still standing, and it is the largest production village in the valley." Vault said, his smirk was gone as his eyes roamed over the people as they passed them, he was on his guard. "We should find the Village Magistrate, he will know what is going on."

Shockingly they found the house in shambles. It had been left to rot it seems, for several years by the look of it. No one had lived here for a long time, there didn't appear any signs of vandalisation, perhaps the Magistrate had abandoned the town some time ago? Although it did bring up some worrying things she recalled when in the other villages.

Just like now they had not found any of the other magistrates along their ride here, not even someone possessing a noble rank. A few Village elders were around, likely elected to lead by the people, but they gave no clear answer on where the Magistrates were. It had been vexing for Alicia, and likely the source of her foul mood.

Because Goddess forbid she has to talk with someone that wasn't of noble birth.

But it was starting to become a concern now that they were at the end of the rope and still there was no one here to speak with. The people didn't approach them, and they didn't really give them any answers. Just directed them down the road to the next village, no 'hello' 'thank you' goodbye'.

"What the hell is going on here?" Maia muttered.

"We should find someone to tell us." Vault replied, dismounting and trying his horse to a post. "Come on, lets stretch our legs and see what the town has to offer."

Alicia and Maia followed, but not before both ordered their seconds back to the main army to begin setting up camp. They could remain here for a few days, these production farms were good places for their forces to set up shop when on deployment. Since this was the main distribution centre for this borough there would be storehouses full of harvested crops waiting to be shipped out. Considering the lack of actually supplies in the previous villages they thought maybe all of it had been transported here to be sent off to the other cities.

"Who is in charge here?" Alicia called out, standing in the towns centre and calling out to the people.

The reaction they got was a little odd, the people didn't seem shocked or worried, only giving them a glance as if taking notice of presence. This wasn't the first time Alicia had done something like this, this would be her third attempt. Every time she did it all Maia could do was stare at the people and see how they reacted. A part of her always got a kick out of people looking spooked and awed by their presence, it was actually invigorating to be looked up to by others and respected.

But here? It just creeped her out something fierce, they all held the same emotionless expression, even the kids looked on with dead eyes and without any childish excitement. It was as if they were a tumbleweed blow into town by a gust of wind.

"The magistrate of this village is not here, his home is in shambles and I want to know who amongst you is in charge. Speak up! We are here on important business." Alicia called out.

The people were silently watching, for a few moments, before they literally turned around and continued with their business without a care. Maia would have found it funny that Alicia was being stood up by the common folk, she really didn't like it when they didn't show proper respect. Although this time around she shared her frustration, this Valley all but screamed something was wrong.

"Stop shouting, you can speak with me if you wish."

Maia nearly jumped out of her skin, turning quickly to find a man standing a few feet from them. Casually dressed in a loose shirt and pants, both of them dull brown in colour. He regarded them neutrally and crossed his arms.

Handsome to a degree, even for someone a few decades older than herself. His hair of the same colour as her own but several shades darker, and his features chiselled. If he smiled she was sure he would be a looker, but that blank face matched almost all those within this village. Already she was having some mixed signals from him.

"I am Alicia Arcturus, Shield Knight of the Seven Shield Alliance, Princess of Feoh and daughter of King Eros. Who am I speaking to?" Alicia introduced herself.

It always shocked her that no matter who the Princess talked too she always used the same polite tone when offering an introduction. After that she was back to being a stone cold professional or just talking down to you like you were dirt.

"Call me Hendricks." The man replied, blunt and to the point.

"I wish to know the reason the magistrate is no longer here, where is he?" Alicia asked, her tone back to normal as she spoke with the 'common' born man.

"He went back to Zelindo." Hendricks replied.

"Shouldn't a magistrate remain in the village? I mean he has to oversee the harvest and people doesn't he?" Maia asked.

"He has not bothered to settle here in years, worried about Orc attacks. He took all his men and what he could carry back to Zelindo. Has not returned since." Hendricks replied.

"His concerns were well founded." Alicia said. "We are in search of a large warband that may have infiltrated the region, has there been any word of any attacks or sightings in the valley?"

He looked at her blankly for a moment, and Maia could have sworn his eyes narrowed slightly. She had no idea if he was annoyed or was thinking really hard, but what Alicia had said must have struck some sort of cord in him.

"It would seem that you Black Dogs have been keeping secrets." Hendricks said, turning to look towards Vault. "You are here about the orc attacks, then I will give you the details the Black Dogs have not bothered to pass on."

Maia now was certain how she felt about the guy, that offhanded comment directed to her mercenary colleague wasn't going to earn him any favours from her. Vault seemed to be of the same mind, glaring at the little punk. Where did this guy get off bad mouthing the Black Dogs?

"Want to repeat that, boy?" Vault said, narrowing his eyes on the young man.

"Secrets, you have not been telling them the whole truth. You are looking for one warbands. I can only assume that these two Shield Knights are unaware of the dozens of orc raids that have been occurring over the last five years on the region?" Hendricks replied calmly, although given what he said she was shocked that he could be so calm.

Orcs have been in the valley for the last five years? How the hell had that happened? She looked to Vault and it seemed that he was surprised by this as well.

"Five years? How is that possible? We have not heard word of this." Maia said.

"Because no one has bothered to report it, specifically the nobles of Zelindo and the Black Dogs. Let us just say that the overseers here do not particularly care for us, attempts to receive help have resulted in the messengers not returning. They are more interested in lining their pockets with gold than safeguarding their only source of food." Hendricks replied.

"What do you speak of?" Alicia asked.

"The Nobles have been bleeding this region dry for years, long before the orcs came along and started ransacking the place. They have not provided aid or assistance in any capacity when there is a threat to our safety. Neither have the Black Dogs. They are also embezzling the supplies and resources for the villages in the valley." Hendricks stated.

Taking resources from any village was prohibited under military law, that was the most important law in the book. Taking away any resources meant for their military was a grave offence, it hindered their army's ability to move quickly and lightly across the Frontier.

Frontier villages like Pretoria existed to act as quick and easy means for armies to resupply when in the field, they would produce as much food and equipment as possible. Store it, and give it to any passing army that came by. The frontier was not an easy place to produce food, but it was needed to make sure their armies were well supplied and stocked so they weren't slowed down by supplies or baggage trains. You steal that food, you hinder an armies ability to resupply and move, and that could cost lives.

"Impossible, I have had contact with Zelindo all the damn time, I haven't heard anything about orcs rampaging through here." Vault said.

"Strange, many messages have been delivered, even people being sent to the very gates of your fortress telling of orc attacks. We have been given nothing in response, only silence from protectors more interested in staying inside their walls." Hendricks replied, looking the mercenary king right in the eye. "Also, most of the people who go do not come back, and those that do speak very poorly of your hospitality."

"You calling me a coward boy?" Vault said, leaning in close and matching his stare with his own fiery glare. "You calling me a traitor?"

"While your forces have not bothered to mobilise against these orc incursions it is obvious all attacks come from the north. We are beginning to wonder how they sneak by you so easily. Perhaps you are not as impressive as you make yourself out to be. The other explanation is that you have been allowing orcs to slip by your defences without a fight." Hendricks stated. "A coward no, a fool yes, a traitor maybe."

Vault scowl at that accusation, the muscles in his neck bulging as he glared at the man that had insulted not only him but the Black Dogs as well. She was feeling her own temper rise as she watched this punk insult the Black Dogs. She was about to speak up for Vault's defence when Alicia beat her to it.

"That is a bold claim, do you have no proof other than your word?" Alicia asked.

Maia whirled at her horrified, was she believing this shite?

"Ask the nobles yourself and look at our inventory, we have few resources left to offer you. Your army will likely pick us clean in a day or two." Hendricks replied, never taking his eyes off Vault as he answered the question "The truth is that until five years ago this region was rarely attacked and because of that the nobles who oversee it are using that to their advantage to actually fill their coffers."

"Your attitude and accusations have no grounds. If you have any grievance with me, you best have something to back it up with. Otherwise I will stomp your ass into the ground for speaking ill of myself and my men" Vault stated.

"Considering that I have not seen a soldier in over six years pass through this village or heard of anything similar in the other twenty we frequently hear from, I am within my rights to be less than pleased with your presence." Hendricks replied, weathering Vault's hostile glare. "For even when you make an appearance you do nothing of worth. Five years ago you did nothing to save the three villages to the north, do you remember them?"

"I know of those villages, my men moved to try and stop the orcs, we failed to find them. They had fled before we could do anything. But do not cast any blame on me, I have heard nothing of orc attacks, so do not accuse me out of some misdirected anger." Vault replied, brushing off his accusations.

"My 'anger' stems from your lack of ability to find the orcs, they had moved south and further into the valley. We had to deal with them ourselves, because the Black Dogs saw no reason to come to the aid of the people they are meant to protect." Hendricks stated.

"You are making a very big mistake bad mouthing me boy." Vault said, his fingers curling into a fist.

"Understandable, I am speaking of treasonous things to the east, perhaps we should look northwards as well." Hendricks replied.

"Enough!" Alicia shouted, cutting through the argument and drawing attention back to her. "What grievances you have can be looked upon later, we are here to find these orcs. You will tell us what you know."

Maia hid her embarrassment, along with her scowl, she was meant to be the one that was supposed to keep her head in the game. Not often it is Alicia that keeps her head on straight, usually she gets uppity about something and like a child focuses on something equally juvenile.

"If I am to guess correctly, you are here to deal with that massive orc warband that snuck into the valley some weeks ago, correct?"

Now that threw them all through the loop, he knew about the damn Orc warband and was just messing with Vault?

"Do you know where it is?" Maia asked, crossing her arms irritated.

"No. But a few refugees have fled to Zelindo in the wake of their appearance should give you some clues, you should go there to find out the details for yourself. They can give you a lead on where this orc warband is." Hendricks replied. "Search for Shrine Priestess Hinako. She will point you in the right direction."

"Shrine Priestess? You mean one of Kaguya's priestesses?" Vault asked.

"Correct, she visited the Valley a year ago, she is very aware of what is going on here. I am certain she can shed some light on what is going on." Hendricks replied, turning around and walking off.

* * *

The Inn was spacious and quiet, the patrons didn't do much talking and seemed to only be there for a meal. Oddly enough they weren't drinking, at least not the villagers. Vault, some of his sergeants, and her own company were drowning themselves in the booze. It seemed that they kept a lot of ale in stock, and she meant a lot of it, for what reason she could not fathom.

These people didn't seem to drink it. Not that anyone was complaining, they needed to get drunk to get over how utterly depressing this place was.

Maia would have been doing body shots and drowning mug after mug of ale, not unlike how Veronica was – she was drinking three poor bastards under the table at that very moment. But she couldn't bring herself to do it, she felt a tight knot in her gut and she didn't feel like unravelling it. As much as she wished to, along with resolving herself to drink until she got that annoying bastard Hendrick's out of her head.

That kept her from enjoying the bitter liquid in the mug in her hand.

The Innkeeper was nice enough, that was a small mercy, he had giving them some rooms and hot meals. Looking around she scanned the crowd, the villagers ignored them without much fanfare, even the rowdy Black Dogs didn't garner any attention. No scorn or admiration in their eyes, but she had a feeling that they didn't like them very much and their presence was mostly tolerated rather than accepted.

It was annoying to say the least, they were legends through Eostia and yet they were being treated like pariahs. Anywhere else and they would be lauded as heroes, they would be treated like Kings and Queens who had come to visit their quaint little town. They would feed them, give them drink, shower them with gifts and offer you a bed to sleep in and someone to warm it up for you if you wanted.

Admittedly she didn't mind that. Although it has been a while.

Here they were lucky to so much as be looked in the eye. Not that you would want that, those cold dead eyes are torture to look into.

What the hell had they done? From what Hendricks said they had done nothing, but that couldn't be true, not protecting the Valley? Where the hell did he get off saying that? He knew they were Shield Knights, and who Vault is, so where the hell was this attitude coming from?

"Must they act like buffoons?" Alicia muttered, looking up from the map she had been provided by the Innkeeper.

A cheer erupted from a few of the soldiers, Veronica had won another contest. The poor bastard she had challenged was slumped over on the table, passed out drunk. That girl knew how to hold her liquor, never once had Maia seen her tipsy.

"Leave them alone, we have all had a bad day." Maia said, taking a mouthful of ale.

"I do not care, can they try acting like professionals and keep themselves from looking like idiots." Alicia said.

"Don't worry about them, they need a pick me us for all the negativity we have been getting here." Vault said, drowning his mug and then shooing away the map. "You don't need that, I know a route though the pass."

"Is it quick?" Alicia inquired.

"Three hours of hard riding." Vault replied. "We get there and see if the Hunters Guild know anything."

"We will also meet with the Nobles." Alicia said.

Why? Those snobs likely don't know what is happening outside their damn mansions, what the hell would they know about what is going on in the Valley? You wanted information you go to a bar or the closest authority that does something. In this case the Hunters.

"Are you seriously believing that guy? We turn up and we are looked at like lepers and disrespected, and you are going to listen to him?" Vault said, he was annoyed, and Maia couldn't blame him.

The princess was many things, and trusting was not one of them. There was a reason behind her being a hard ass to everyone, it boiled down to the fact she thought she was better than everyone else. Maia was starting to remember why she never liked her in the first place, and the girls attempts to rile Vault up by looking into this bogus accusation was just her way to lord over Vault.

"I agree, the man should have showed more courtesy, we have come to save his Valley from destruction, he and everyone else here should be thankful we came at all. But we still need to see if the nobility know anything of important." Alicia replied.

Bullshit, she was digging for dirt to throw at Vault.

"Not our priority, we should focus on the orcs." Vault responded.

"But it is best we see to his claims, if he wishes to challenge the honour of the nobility, we will show he is nothing more than a discontent. I can tell he was ruled by his emotions." Alicia replied. "We shall investigate any irregularities in Zelindo while we search for the refugees. But it is not our top priority."

Just like her, anytime someone makes a suggestion or gives advice she ignores it in favour of her own. Despite saying it wasn't a priority it was something that she obviously wanted to look into, probably only doing it because Vault is involved.

"Don't bother, I can tell you right now his stories don't add up." Vault said, waving for a refill.

"What do you mean?" Maia asked.

"Guy threw around those insults and accusations, said it was my fault and the nobles that this place was being attacked. Where is the damn proof the orcs attacked? Where are all the burned down villages? Why hasn't anyone reported it? That bastard is lying though his teeth. He got us angry because it would throw us off and not think clearly, he was trying to keep us out of focus so we didn't pick apart his lies." Vault stated.

Son of a bitch.

The bastard was playing them, she couldn't believe she was so stupid not to see that the guy was riling them both up. But what was the angle? He had to do it for some reason, what did he get out of it if they riled either of them up?

Didn't matter, Vault had everything in hand and could deal with it. Naysayers were a given in this line of work, success often came with opposition from ones own allies. She sure as hell had a few people around that didn't like the fact a commoner held more power than most nobles.

This was nothing more than some disgruntled man looking to sully their good names because he was a surly son of a bitch. If it happens again she will knock him on his ass.

"Hey Barkeep! Another round of drinks over here!" Maia said, she was thirty and wasn't going to waste the chance to have a few pints.

* * *

_Nation of Ansur, Zelindo_

Dawn had come and gone.

The ride to Zelindo had been delayed, considerably because of the laziness of the Mercenary Queen and that oaf Vault. Both had gotten drunk last night and passed out, along with most of the Rose Company and Black Dog officers.

Worse yet one of her own officers had gotten caught up in the festivities and was late to report in. The girl was put on menial work for the rest of the operation, she hated working with the unsophisticated and undisciplined. Black Dog Mercenaries were lauded as being premier troops along the frontier, but all they did was drink and sleep around, mimicking their commander who was the worst of them all.

Given Maia was formally affiliated with them it was no surprise that her own company was so similar to them.

They were hooligans.

"Finally, we should have been here a while ago, had you two not delayed us." Alicia said, dismounting quickly and making for the gate.

"Slow down will ya, the day is still young." Maia said, her carefree attitude always was something that irritated Alicia.

She was undisciplined and rowdy, her own company slept around and didn't have any sense of moderation. They were the complete contrast to the Knights of Iris, and yet they shared the same honour as her. She had wondered why Celestine Lucross had even bothered making this woman a Shield, she wasn't a noble or from an influential family. She was a common mercenary that was once part of a rag tag bunch of drunks and whoremongers.

"It is midday, we have much to do and little time to do it." Alicia said, not bothering to wait for them.

Not like they would be of any use anyway.

As annoyed as she was it began to evaporate as she was assaulted by a foul smell and the sight of poverty unseen before. Alicia felt bile in her throat as she walked down the street that was laden with food scraps, rubbish, excrement that she wasn't sure was animal or human, and mud. It made her shiver slightly every time her boot sunk into a deep sludge.

"This is… foul." Alicia remarked.

She had heard of the collapse forty years ago, where Ansur became lawless when the governing body of this region fell apart. But she had thought it had moved past this, true it was widely known to be still lawless and untamed, yet this was worse than she had heard.

"Pretty bad here, looks like it is worse than Ansur on a bad day." Vault said, not too far behind.

"I had thought that after the collapse that the region stabilises." Alicia asked.

"It did, after most of the smaller gangs and criminal elements were dealt with the strongest took control. The Rose Company used to be a former gang before they took control over Ansur. After that I took control of it and made it a mercenary company that brought Ansur under the control of the alliance." Maia stated.

"The Hunters and Black Dogs have similar histories. Most of the major military forces of Ansur started off as brigands vying for power, after my dad kicked the bucket I turned the Black Dogs into a military united. They are what is keeping Ansur mostly in check now." Vault said.

"So, the lawlessness?" Alicia inquired.

"Ansur is mostly independent, only the fortresses and larger towns are sworn to the Alliance, but there are a lot of town out there that are neutral." Maia replied. "We leave them be, too much trouble if we try to force them to pay taxes, not like they could pay them anyway."

Given how run down and filthy this place is Alicia wasn't surprised no one had any money, people looked to be starving.

"How can people live in such squalor?" Alicia asked, didn't they have any dignity or desire to rise out of the filth they were rolling in?

There were children who were starving, so thin that they she wasn't sure if they had any organs below the rib cage. For a horrible few seconds she worried if they were dead.

"Most don't have a choice, this is life in Ansur, get used to it." Vault replied.

"These people grew up in this, no different than how you grew up in a Palace surrounded by servants." Maia said.

That was a very crude remark, yet the bite of it certainly sunk deep into her heart. She had no idea of the squalor these people were living in, even the slums and shanty towns of Feoh were cleaner than this. The people were fed and heathy, they were looked after and treated well. This was a contest to her home, and she certainly did not like it.

But as they rose up the stairs to the Inner District everything changed, her senses were assaulted by a dozen colours in twice and many shades while many different fragrances assaulted her nostrils. The sudden change had caught her off guard, going from dank dirty slums to a street filled with vibrant colours and powerful aromas was dizzying.

"This place doesn't seem to be suffering as the Outer District." Alicia murmured.

"The cities main markets are here, its expected this place would still be running." Vault said. "This is where all the cities merchandise would be, everything outside of here would be houses and a few pubs."

"The guards however tell me no one below those stairs is invited." Alicia replied, she didn't recall seeing any near the city gate or anywhere on the streets.

"We can find out why soon enough." Vault stated. "I know a guy we can talk to."

As they travelled Alicia took in the sights, sounds and smells around her, it felt so overwhelming. Was this the culture of Ansur before its fall? Was this the last remnant of their ways? Stories told to her spoke of the corrupt and greedy nature of the people of Ansur before the collapse. Was this the same?

It seemed to be excessive, overly flamboyant and bright that it nearly hurt the eyes enough that they would water.

Excessive seemed to be a trait many of the people that lived here shared, mostly eating and drinking. Many stalls sold meats and wine to customers, from their large bellies and flushed faces it appeared that they valued pleasure over anything else. In fact, she noticed several whore houses along the way, many sounds reaching her ears she did not wish to know about.

"What a travesty." Maia muttered.

Alicia agreed, these people were hedonists. A idle thought occurred to her, given the lecherous nature of Vault and Maia along with their respective forces she wondered if it was a standard trait of the people of the region. To peruse carnal delights, along with being negligent in the performance of their duties.

Considering the state of the Outer District she had to guess that these fools were too busy looking after themselves than to care about the people. It would shame a city to have nobles such as these ruling over it, but she did not speak up. This was not her concern, she would look and observe and if she found something amiss she would speak. Hendrick's words came back to her, now she had cause to believe why he said was true.

"Ah! Lord Vault!"

The jubilant cheer stopped them along the steps to the Palace, turning she saw a weighty man wobble up to them. He wore thick clothing and had several silver and golden buttons fastening his clothing to his body, mixed with the orange, red and green colour of his cloths it looked hideous. By his side were several servants, all of them woman and wearing thin translucent frantic that left nothing to the imagination of what lay beneath.

"It is good to see you again, what brings you to our fair city?" The noble said, spreading his arms wide in welcome.

"Lord Undercroft, it has been some time." Vault replied, smirking slightly as he shook the nobles hand. "Here on business I am afraid, so we have to cut the small talk, got a little situation down in the Untouched Valley."

"Really?" Lord Undercroft replied, surprise was evident, although Alicia noted that he looked a little tense. "What has happened?"

"Orcs are raiding there, got word that a massive army of them might have wandered in." Vault said, taking the man by the shoulder.

"That does sound troubling, although we have not heard a word from our scouts on this, and neither have we heard from Diohart or Ken." Undercroft replied. "Perhaps the orcs are laying low in the forests near the entrance to the Valley, the woods are thick there and none dare go there now."

"Possibly, we should discuss this with your colleagues." Vault said.

"I would think it is best I speak with them." Alicia said, stepping forward. "I would like to hear this from you, along with looking into another matter as well."

"Dammit Alicia, can you not do this." Maia had muttered by her side.

"It would be prudent, I am leading this operation." Alicia fired back, these two had been cahoots ever since suspicion had been thrown at the feet of the Black Dogs.

She knew Vault was nervous, always brushing off her attempt to investigate further. Maia supported him as well, obviously the woman still held loyalty to her old superior, admirable in some cases it might prove to be her undoing.

"Then you should focus your priorities. We don't have time to go through everyone, we should split up and divide out duties." Vault said. "I need to go and meet with the Hunters, I know a guy there who comes to Diohart all the time. Maia, go with Undercroft and look into their inventory and storehouses."

"You do not give orders here. I am in charge." Alicia shot back, did this man not understand chain of command.

She was the leader here, she had been put in charge for a reason and he would do well to remember that. If he didn't than she would make sure he never questioned her authority again.

"I said focus on the priorities, we are here for the orcs remember, go to this Shrine Priestess and talk with her. Maia is going to look into what Hendrick's said and I will be doing some talking with the scouts. I won't be anywhere near this witch hunt, let Maia do it and we can all be square. Happy?" Vault said, giving an annoyed grimace as he made the capitulation.

Alicia felt torn, as much as she hated the idea of listening to this man she knew he had made a good point. Her mission was to find the orcs, they were the priority and it was her own words as well, she couldn't go back on them otherwise it would make her a hypocrite. Last thing she wanted was to fall back on her own words, even if it was towards a ruffian like Vault.

"Very well, Maia, investigate the Upper District and search for anything suspicious. I expect a full report from you later." Alicia said.

"You got it Princess." Maia replied, giving a mock salute that did not give her any confidence.

Alicia just signed, as much as Maia was a more effeminate and less aggravating version of Vault she could at least trust the woman to do her duty. If she found any irregularities she would report them, her loyalty to Vault wasn't absolute, and if the man was involved in something illegal they would find out.

"Very well, I will search for the Shrine Priestess." Alicia said.

"Shrine Priestess… but how…?"

Alicia ignore Undercroft as she turned and moved off, she had spoken with Hendricks one last time before departing and he had informed her where the Shrine Priestess was. She was located in a small refuge in the eastern parts of the city, where the old Cathedral was situated. It was not that hard to miss, she could see the high spire of it even now, it would be a long walk.

The trek through the slums revealed a lot more she didn't know about Ansur, particularly the fact there were other races here apart from humans. Elves and Halflings were known to be in their borders, the former was a rarity and Alicia had only met one other elf aside from Celestine and her personal aid Phelorna. Halflings had become a more common sight after their acceptance into the Alliance.

But it was the Beastkin that surprised her, it always unnerved her seeing their ilk here. Human in most physical attributes, but possessing animal appendages that made it clear they were not of her species. Most of them were savage creatures, she had even heard of roaming brigands composed entirely of these beasts that terrorised the region.

Given the lawlessness of Ansur it was no surprise they had not been rounded up and exile, or at least imprisoned. Perhaps they are the cause of the turmoil and poverty here, thieving creatures they were.

"What is this?" Alicia muttered aloud.

To her surprise she had come across a large barricade, constructed out of wood and stone, it was a crude construction that was hastily erected. Following it across several streets she eventually found a way through, but as she entered she realised that no one was nearby.

Before she found the wall an entire city block had been abandoned, and as she searched for a way through the adjacent blocks and streets were empty. Something was obviously keeping the people away, but regardless she did not have anything to fear as they did. The cathedral was near and she would not be held back.

To her surprise she found the stench disappearing and the filth on the streets vanished. As they changed so did the architecture. Gone were the dull grey and black stone that was painted with dirt and mud, wooden houses with paper doors lined the streets. The people were different as well, not just looking well fed and healthy, but being of a different ethnicity.

"Yushu immigrants." Alicia muttered, looking around with a frown. "Why are they here? Shouldn't they be in Rad?"

Yushu was the nation of Shrine Maiden Kaguya, a vast empire across the eastern sea. The people there were mostly a mystery to those of Eostia, Alicia couldn't recall much about them and neither did she care to remember. Why were they in this city? This entire district sees to be under their control, were they herded here?

Reaching the edge of the district she came before the Cathedral, to her shock the once devout temple to the Gods had been converted into a shrine to the foreign gods. The once proud statues of the Nine Great Gods was gone, replaced with dozens of smaller ones of unknown deities.

She clenched her fist, these people had not only brought themselves here but also their faith, converting a sacred temple into one of their shrines. Ansur was truly lawless if they would allow this to happen, those nobles are negligent enough to allow a sacred shrine of the gods to be defiled by a different faith. It was a surprise when Celestine had allowed a foreigner, let alone a Priestess of a foreign faith, to become a Shield, many had questioned such an action.

Alicia knew the Church feared for their believers being swayed by false faiths. For these gods were not their own and the people of Yushu did not pay homage and offer prayer to Celestine as her people did. Many call them heretics, her own mother had said as much herself.

"Greetings, have you come to pray?

Her eyes settled on a veiled woman at the entrance to the Cathedral, her words made her blood boil. As if she would pay respects to these pagan gods, this place deserved to be torn down rather than defiled by foreign influence.

"No, I am here to see the Shrine Priestess, I am Shield Knight Alicia Arcturus of Feoh." Alicia replied.

"I greet you in respect, Lady Hinako resides within, she will be tending to the temple and its followers." The maiden said, bowing once more and gesturing into the Cathedral doors.

Alicia didn't waste a moment and stepped inside, again she lamented on the state of within. Hundreds of statues lined the walls and upper balcony's of the church, she had little idea on what each one was but she had to suspect they were individual gods. She recalled that the people of Yushu worshipped over a thousand separate gods, apart from that she knew nothing else.

"I will need to speak with Lady Celestine about this." Alicia muttered.

She caught sight of the Shrine Priestess, she was standing at the end of the chamber and before a massive plinth that held the statues of three gods.

"Priestess Hinako?" Alicia spoke, strolling up to the veiled woman.

"Shield Knight Alicia Arcturus, I welcome you to my shrine, even if you have no desire for worship." The Priestess said, her entire form covered in red robes and a bonnet, a transparent veil hung over her face and shielded it from view.

"How do you know who I am? Have we met before?" Alicia asked.

"Yes, we met once when Miko Kaguyu journeyed to Ken, we did not speak personally, but I remember your voice quite well." Hinako replied, polite and level.

She did not recall that particular meeting, not that it mattered now. As much as she wished to question the woman on the reason for this refuge and the fact she had converted this Cathedral, she had more important matters to discuss.

"I have come to find refugees, the ones from the Untouched Valley, they may be witnesses to an orc warband that has recently invaded the region. I need to know where they are, so that I can question them." Alicia said.

"Of the refugees I can confirm they are in this district, along with word reaching me of the warband being the reason for their exodus from the Untouched Valley. But that is the least of your concerns." Hinako stated, turning and walking off. "I know you seek answers to another question that is nagging at you, regarding accusations lain at the feet of the nobility and Black Dogs."

Alicia must not have been able to hide her surprise, as she heard a satisfied hum from the veiled priestess. With a beckoning hand Hinako bayed for her to follow.

The arrived at the top of the Cathedral spire, entering through a trapdoor to a sealed chamber. It was the Shrine Priestesses personnel quarters, with the bedroll and few items of a personnel nature that were present. The spire actually overhung the cities walls and gave a clear view of the eastern countryside, it was a spectacular view.

It was a very spartan abode with few ornamentation, something Alicia approved of, all of which were nearly place on a single short table next to the bedrolls. The weapon rack at the far side of the room caught her attention, if there was one thing she admired about the Yushu people, it was their soldiers.

Disciplined and well armed. She had been fascinated by the weapons of their people, and seeing the set of swords on the rack and the spear caught her interest. She did not know that the Shrine Priestesses could carry weapons, it was her belief that they swore off committing violence with their own hands. But she was likely recollecting it wrong, she never did pay much attention to their culture or beliefs.

"Tea?" Hinako inquired, lifting up a steaming tea pot.

"No, thank you." Alicia said, straightening herself. "What did you mean by the least of my concerns? I would think that the orc warband rampaging through the region would be of more importance."

"True, but as of this moment they are no longer a threat, so you will have time to focus your effort on this city and those who rule over it." Hinako replied, kneeling on her bed roll and beckoning Alicia to do the same.

It was a little awkward for her, as much as she wished to push the subject regarding the orcs a part of her felt the nagging feeling of searching for the truth. An accusation was made, as much as she had her doubts on the validity of the source she still felt it needed to be investigate.

"What do you know about these accusations?" Alicia sat on her haunches and faced the Shrine Priestess.

"I am certain you noticed the state of the city when you entered, Zelindo is in the midst of growing unrest. I assume that whoever sent you to me did not only speak on the refugees or orcs? Or at least, not this particular orc warband you are hunting?" Hinako stated.

This woman was well informed. It almost worried Alicia that she could somehow read her, see into her thoughts and know what to pluck out. As ludicrous as it sounds she couldn't fight back the feeling this woman was somehow reading her mind.

"You mean…?" Alicia started, but felt herself go silent, unwilling to voice the possibility.

"Yes, I can confirm that the accusations are true." Hinako responded, taking a sip of her tea before placing it by her side.

"I do hope you have proof, as you know making claims against the Nobility without any evidence can be considered a crime in of itself. Questioning the honour of a noble is not something that is done lightly." Alicia stated.

This Priestess better not be wasting her time, as much as she had been swayed by Hendricks concise and blunt words she found his disrespect quite irritating. He had made many claims, but gave no proof and seemed to descent into an argument with Vault. She would have dismissed all he said but she felt it was prudent to make sure that there was nothing afoot.

"Evidence can only be acquired if one looks, and considering that you did not dismiss the accusations I suspect you are willing to look?" Hinako replied. "But the theft of military provisions is a new crime, and the lesser of the ones the nobility have committed these last few decades."

Lesser? How could you say that the theft of military property was considered a lesser crime? It was treason, there would be be a line of pikes with heads on them from here to Ken if there was any truth to those words.

Under the Frontier Arms act it was illegal for provisions strictly reserved for military forces to be seized/taken/used by anyone other than those authorised to use them. The importance of those food stuffs were what kept armies moving, if even one town had nothing to give it could cripple an armies ability to move along the Frontier.

"What do you mean by that?" Alicia asked. "How is committing treason considered a lesser crime?"

"While the theft of military provisions is a serious crime, in comparison to the others committed in the last few decades it is low on the list of their offences." Hinako stated. "They are actively capturing and holding people as slaves, selling them in underground markets and in brothels. Along with ferrying illegal goods, such as banned magical items and weapons."

Alicia recoiled in disgust. The mention of slavery was the greatest taboo in Ansur, for all over Eostia and beyond it was considered the greatest crime one could commit against another. To accuse someone of being a slaver was dangerous, for it often led to people's reputations being sullied instantly even if the claim was baseless.

For this woman to say it so candidly, towards the cities entire aristocracy, it would likely label a curse on this very cities walls that would make none wish to look or speak of it again. That was the danger of saying such a thing, and she was doing it without even caring.

"That is a bold claim, but I will not risk irreparably destroying people's reputations based on words alone. I need proof, and I will go no further until you prove to me that is the case." Alicia said.

"I am surprised that you are willing to defend these men, after having seen the decadence of the city and the abundance of the upper district." Hinako said aloud, it felt like she was challenging her.

It was true that the men were overindulging themselves, but was that not their right? Did their higher standing now give them the privilege to stand above most men because of their noble heritage and birth. These men were rulers and held these titles because of an important reason, for they were the guiding hands of this nation and the Goddess.

They are of refined stock, and while they are subject to temptation like any other human being she knows that unlike the common man they are not so easily led astray. She has her doubts about their effectiveness, but to judge them based on nothing, and label them as corrupt. It was shameful.

"These men are still nobles, it is their right and privilege to be better off than the common man, if they were to suffer like the people than the city would truly be doomed. They must be of sound mind and body, for it is their purpose to lead and guide the people even in the darkest of time. Though fear and suffering they are the guiding hand that keeps cities like this intact." Alicia stated.

"These nobles are having the opposite effect I am afraid." Hinako replied. "Although I believe that you see them as your equals and are unwilling to label them in anyway out of fear of tarnishing your fellow men of standing."

Alicia was glad that she understood, although the idea that the nobles were having a negative impact on the cities situation did not seem possible. What could they hope to gain if they left the city to fall to ruin? These people are their subjects and the people must serve, the nobility in turn must protect and nurture the people to make sure they can serve.

"You have not been to Ansur before have you?" Hinako asked, taking another sip of her tea.

"No, this is my first time within the borders of this nation." Alicia responded.

"Then you obviously do not know who these men are." Hinako said. "These men are nothing alike to the nobles of Ken and Feoh, these men are in fact remnants of the Old Ansur Regime. These men are part of the same nobility of the original ruling body of this nation before its collapse forty years ago."

These men were not of Ur or Feoh? But how was that possible?

Alicia knew that all cities and fortresses in the land were managed by the noble caste, given leaderless cities and expected to manage and control them. The only ones not to be done so are the city of Ansur, Rad and Thorn. Respectfully, this was due in part to them being controlled by military rule, under the leadership of another race or the rule of another sovereign nation. There shouldn't be any other exceptions.

"The Nobles here were accepted into the Alliance out of necessity, conflict with them would have been a disaster for Eostia. They were allowed to rule over the city, collect taxes, and follow the laws handed down by Celestine Lucross." Hinako said. "So long as they pay their due to the crown they are left to their own devices. With no oversight they have been allowed to continue with Ansur's previous avenue of profiteering."

Alicia had no idea that was the case.

If these men were of the old corrupt Ansur nobility that had been destroyed decades ago she had to make sure that this was not ignored. They overindulge themselves and leave the people to starve, while also committing acts of treason against Eostia in turn. Had her suspicions of the Black Dogs not remained steadfast she was certain that this would never have come to light.

"Tell me more." Alicia asked.

"Ansur as a nation is highly unstable, most of it is a broken mess of regions and territories that are virtually lawless and unmanaged. So long as the nobility get their taxes they leave towns and entire areas to the devices of the people. This has caused crime to remain highly active here, along with bandits and raiders to be a common occurrence between villages." Hinako stated. "The Nobles use this to commit their crimes, using the instability in Ansur to hide their crimes, without a central and reliable authority the people are at the mercy of the nobles. People are taken into captivity and sold into slavery."

"How do they do so?" Alicia inquired.

"The Black Dogs and Hunters are their main means of acquiring and moving slaves. The Black Dog's main recruitment centres are in Ansur, as they draw in recruits they also bring in slaves. All are brought to Zelindo where they are caged and prepared to be shipped out." Hinako stated.

She should have known, Vault was a snake and vile human being, but to think he would stoop so low to be the worst of the worst. Alicia knew she shouldn't be surprised, this was a man whose entire character overflowed with arrogance and greed. He cared only for money and woman, how he got either meant nothing to him.

Alicia felt some satisfaction knowing that she would have the proof soon to finally rob him off that undeserved glory and finally see him and those mercenaries brought to heel.

"So they are sent from Zelindo, where do they go? I assume Diohart." Alicia asked.

"To start, they send them along to the other border fortresses and then they are transported to the other fortresses and cities across Eostia. The Black Market extends all across this nation and possibly beyond." Hinako replied.

It was a given that the Black Dogs would be transporting slaves to their home fortress, but the others? Those were under the command of well respected nobles of Feoh and Ken, to think that they would allow such things to go beyond their notice. Let alone mention that the other cities were also involved, it was difficult for her to believe it to be possible.

"You are suggesting that Feoh and Ken are somehow hosting slave markets? Illegal auctions and dealings within their very walls?" Alicia asked, her disbelief clearly shown.

"I suspect you will want proof?" Hinako asked.

"Of course, I know that you are not just saying that slaves are being sent to these cities. As you accuse the filth that rule this city you also label the honourable houses of Feoh and Ken, I will not unjustly accuse the upstanding characters of the nobility so brazenly unless there is reason to do so. But I highly doubt anything you can produce would make me believe it possible for these allegations to be true." Alicia said.

The Shrine Priestess was silent for a moment, something that proved to Alicia that whatever crimes that had been imagined up were false. To believe that she would be tricked into thinking that the shining jewels of Eostia were harbouring corruption, it was absurd.

"Perhaps then we should focus on Ansur then, specifically the Black Dogs involvement." Hinako stated.

Alicia had no arguments, listening intently as she waited for Hinako to provide her with further details on the mercenary company and their master.

"I can provide or you the testimony of several people, specifically those who have suffered through the nobles unjust actions upon the Valley and the Black Dogs nonintervention during the orc raids on the Valley." Hinako stated.

So there had been orc attacks, and the Black Dogs had not stopped them. Cowardly of them, or perhaps when there is no money to be had they do not wish to fight. Either way was just another crime they would reflect on as they wait for the executioners axe.

"So the orcs have been in the Valley? I had thought it to be nothing but hot air, attempts to insult the Black Dogs." Alicia said aloud, although why had there not been any major loss of life or destruction. "Why has this not been reported? I would think that word could have gotten back to Ken?"

"The nobles have ways of making sure those messages do not reach their destinations, but two messages did four years ago reach Ansur." Hinako stated. "Detailing the orc attacks, rising unrest in the valley, and the Black Dogs passiveness. But they were ignore."

"Who was this reported to?" Alicia asked.

"The Mercenary Queen, Maia." Hinako stated.

Alicia felt herself tense up.

Maia knew about this? A whirl of thoughts went through her head, could she have known all along and was hiding it? That woman was actually involved in this somehow.

Alicia had her misgivings with the Mercenary Queen, a common mercenary risen to the prestige that was a Shield Knight. She had been elevated above her stations and used it as her play thing, from her lack of professionalism and her constant defence of Vault and the Black Dogs. Every time she tried to confront the Black Dogs Commander she was forced to step back, lest she come to blows with a fellow Shield Knight, something Celestine had forbidden.

But perhaps that was the case now, Maia was defending the Black Dogs here from accusation. Hiding evidence of their involvement, if that was the case she was well within her right to interrogate her to ensure she was not jeprodisring the safety of this nation.

If Maia was found wanting she would answer for it.

"Who is it that she spoke with, I need names." Alicia said.

"She met with Nathan Walsh personally, he was a former Knight of Ur, a comrade to Grave Levantine during the battle of Lorain and the pacification of Ansur after its collapse. The other is Valeska Notleigh, she was the original creator of the Rose Company before Maia took control of it, a letter was sent detailing the early onset of the orc attacks." Hinako said.

Good, with that she could get what she needed.

"But still, I need some physical evidence. Those names would only carry so much weight." Alicia said. "Even a sliver of proof should be enough for me to follow through with the accusations, with just that I can see to having the Black Dogs and Nobles here stripped of their power and arrested."

"Then speak with the refugees, they can direct you to the orcs." Hinako said. "All of them."

"All of them? Are you saying that there are more orcs here? More than just the warband we are searching for?" Alicia asked, the idea of thousands more of the beast in the valley gave her pause.

They had only a paltry force of a thousand men, one not truly meant to hold back the overwhelming number of orcs. Despite these dark thoughts she had one that nagged her from the back of her mind. If the orcs were here in force why hasn't this entire Valley been destroyed? Why was it not in ruins? Why had they not come across the enemy?

"The orcs had been wiped out, including this warband you search for." Hinako stated. "In Ulfraden is a creature, an entity of great power, it has been the sole reason this Valley has not succumb to the orcs."

"A creature?" Alicia inquired.

"Yes, it is the reason in fact for my being here, I was sent with a contingent of soldiers to investigate its appearance over a year ago after hearing rumours." Hinako stated. "In the last five years it has held back Orc attacks and kept most of the Valley safe, as well as halted some of the Nobles more callous attempts to destroy the valley."

"How does this help me?" Alicia asked, this sounded like some sort of fanciful tale.

"Because if you can prove the orcs have been coming here for years you can prove that the Black Dogs are guilty and that will give you the chance to investigate." Hinako stated. "The orcs are there, that should be enough to start things off, after that it is up to you to continue."

It was a start she supposed, but she would need to speak with the refugees regardless, see what they knew and then move on. Although she now had some doubts, this woman spoke a great deal regarding the corruption and evil here. But the mention of the orcs was a mere afterthought, more than that she says they were all gone.

Defeated from the sounds of it.

"It is the only lead it seems, take me to the refugees." Alicia said, rising from the mat and moving for the door.

"At the door you will find my attendant, she will guide you there." Hinako stated.

Alicia had a lead, and while going to the refugees was a formality it would give her a clearer picture. She had what she needed to interrogate Vault and Maia, after that she could see to the end of the orcs and see what else there was.

An unknown creature in Ulfraden, wiping out orcs, it had to be a joke.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, enjoy and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 04

**Enjoy the second chapter, here you will see the werewolf. It is going to be beast, trust me.**

* * *

**The Hand of Suffering**

**Chapter 04: The Beast**

_Untouched Valley, Deadwood Bough_

The ride towards the village had been a silent and uncomfortable one, while the troops talked incessantly, the officers at the head of the army were awkwardly quiet. Maia looked around and regarded the people present, there was a rift forming between the three groups and she was caught in the middle of trying to keep the peace.

As a mediator or just another bag egg trapped between two worse eggs.

Looking to the right she could see Alicia, brooding on her steed and far away from her and Vault. She had been like that ever since yesterday afternoon, and the result was her now segregating herself from the rest of them. Her own knights acting as shields to force away anyone that she didn't want near her.

"She's still pissed." Maia said, looking towards the blonde woman who had not looked away from the path ahead of them.

"The girl is a pain in the ass, she doesn't know how to work with people, none of those spoiled brats do. All they do is play at being Knights and think that everyone either should obey them or bow down to their expectations." Vault said, sounding annoyed, and if she had looked she would definitely see a grimace on his face.

Now that was another can of worms she was forced to deal with, she was stuck playing go-between and at the moment only Vault cared to have her nearby. As much as she would be thrilled at the prospect she didn't care for the cold atmosphere that was coming from the Black Dogs and the Knights of Iris.

It had happened just over a day ago, it started off great. They were drinking and she was flirting, and then there was a scuffle outside and then everything just went to hell from there.

"This is a shit show." Maia muttered, remembering it clearly what happened.

* * *

_One Day Earlier, Pretoria Village_

They had returned from Zelindo on the cusp of the sun resting upon the western mountains, just in time for dinner. Maia was thrilled to finally be back at the village, to get a drink and finally allow herself to let her mind go blank.

She was still reeling from the accusations thrown at her by Alicia.

As much as she expected the woman to be on her ass for one reason or another she never thought she would accuse her of being part of a conspiracy to cover up treason. Wherever the hell that came from she had no idea, at least until she gave an explanation that wasn't laced with promises of impending execution.

Long story short: they had a lead on the orcs.

Problem was that was not what was on Alicia's mind when she got back talking with the Shrine Priestess or the refugees.

Immediately she was on Vault, claiming he was part of a slavery ring, extortion and outright calling him a traitor that has allowed Orcs to raid the Valley to cover up his crimes. Maia had to pull her off him so that she didn't try to claw his eyes out, and when she did the woman was on her. Making just as many claims and pointing out her own culpability and guilt in covering it up.

The girl had lost her mind.

But luckily whatever proof she thought she had didn't amount to anything in the end.

For all her statements of them being conspiring to destroy the Valley and kill everyone there and other such foul things they had discovered just as many. But what they discovered had turned the tables and labelled others as conspirators and traitors rather than the nobles.

"The food stores are empty, most of them anyway, these guys have been getting most of their food shipped in from down south." Maia said. "Undercroft told me that they have been taxing the hell out of the region just to get food into the cities. Those bastards in the Valley had been holding back on their quota and are stashing their food."

It was obvious when you thought about. When they passed through all those villages they barely had enough supplies to get them to the next town. The general idea was that they had sent it all up to Pretoria, but that town was just as bad.

When she investigated the store houses in Zelindo she had found them mostly empty, most of the food stored there had been shipped in from the south. These guys were not getting their supplies from the Valley.

"If that is the case the entire Ansur region would be crumbling, Rad, Diohard, Ansur! Those cities would be starving as well!" Alicia said.

"Ansur doesn't get its food from the Valley." Maia said.

Most of the farms and villages around Ansur got their own food from farming their own crops, wasn't much but it was enough to survive off. Ansur was a shit place to farm because of how close it was to the coast and the constant storms they had to deal with. Only the bigger cities needed to get food shipped in, and all of it came from the Valley.

"And from what I know Diohart has been getting its supplies, we haven't had a quota miss once." Vault stated. "Only Zelindo seems to be suffering, and I think that is the point, they are trying to do something in the city."

"What could a bunch of peasants possibly do to a city?" Alicia barked. "You are simply attempting to shift attention away from your own actions, your own crimes."

"Back off Alicia, no one is guilty here." Maia responded, moving between the Princess and Vault to make sure she didn't try anything.

"I have words to say otherwise, Nathan Walsh and Valeska Notleigh, two people who contacted you about the Black Dogs and orc attacks, and nothing was done. You hid this, and look at what you have wrought." Alicia had barked.

Those names had not been said to her in a long time, she didn't recall the letter she got from Valeska but she remembered enough to spit that woman's name like a curse. Nathan Walsh she recalled meeting, speaking of a uprising in the Valley and even mention of some sort of cult. She had to explain to Alicia her innocence, and denouncing Valeska's words as nothing but words of a petty woman who was robbed of her glory and prominence.

Valeska fancied herself a queen and ruler of Ansur, one that didn't want to surrender the city over to the Alliance. She got usurped in the end by yours truly and from that point forward the city of Ansur was under the control of Maia and the Alliance. That had been when she had proven herself to the Goddess and elevated herself to the position of a Shield Knight.

Nathan Walsh however, Vault had given a good explanation on that.

"Those names you mentioned, I can tell you now that they are all traitors." Vault said, having looked it over himself and offering it back to Alicia.

"What do you mean?" Alicia demanded.

"These guys were leaders in the Militia, this guy here, Kibral was an old friend of Nathan Walsh and they had served together in Ur. They were part of the same order of Knights that Grave was part of. It is know that Nathan Walsh actually turned on Zelindo and joined the rebellion." Vault stated.

"It is a bold thing to say, they are former Knight's of Ur." Alicia argued back, stubbornly refusing to accept his word.

"Knights that were reportedly not happy with the advent of the Dawn Templar, based on what I heard these guys had it in for them. And this guy called Carim, word was that he actually spoke against the Church. And the King, your father." Vault stated. "We can learn all this back in Ken. I heard that they technically were exiled here as not to cause a ruckus. The Untouched Valley is a place where a lot of unwanted people tend to go to not be heard from again."

Maia had agreed with that, she recalled that many former criminals had retired to the Valley after many of their criminal organisations crumbled. In fact, Valeska moved here after she was ousted from the Company of the Rose. Seems like the Valley was the nations dumping ground for the washed up and unwanted.

Alicia still persisted.

Deciding to actually interrogate him all the way back to Pretoria. The entire trip had been her questioning him and trying to find any flaw in his testimony that would allow her to jump him and label him a traitor.

But he had laid out a lot of truths. Not only on Alicia, but also herself as well.

"We've all been played, this was nothing more than a gambit to throw us all off their scent." Vault said. "Sneaky bastards tried turning us on one another."

"What do you mean?" Maia asked.

"That Hinako girl, she isn't what she seems." Vault said. "Word was she wasn't sent to investigate the Valley, but to ascertain the existence of some sort of cult centred around some sort of being. She came to investigate and found out some strange stuff, around that time there was a massive uprising. Nathan Walsh joined the rebels side."

"You say Nathan Walsh was a traitor? How? What proof do you have?" Alicia asked.

"Maia. Nathan Walsh sent you to fight an enemy that had disappeared right? Those Wildlings have been plaguing the damn Ansur region for decades? So where the hell did they go?" Vault had asked her.

What she could recall from Nathan Walsh's visit was his request for her to step the tide of the Wildlings raids on the Valley. He had left the defence of the southern entrance of the Valley to her, and she took it upon herself to do it. But really there wasn't much to be done, they didn't find the enemy at all.

"Nathan was tasked with stopping rebellion in the Valley, he was reported pushed out of Pretoria and forced to go around the mountain ranges. After stopping off in Ansur he went north to Zelindo. This was a damn ploy." Vault stated. "He had allowed the Wildlings into the Valley, made a deal with them."

"That's why I couldn't find them." Maia had said, realising that the enemy she was searching for was gone. "But why send me out to search for them?"

"Likely to keep you away from the city, so that you couldn't be alerted to the situation." Vault said.

"Even so I would hear about it eventually." Maia said, but in truth she never received another word about the troubles in the Valley or Zelindo after that.

"That's because the bastard had help making sure it stayed that way. You know that Hendricks guy? Talked with Hunters about him and they got spooked. Word is that the Hunter's Guild had a schism not too long after Nathan Walsh arrived." Vault said. "It turns out that the former Guild Master turned on Zelindo and is now working for the Cult."

"Then the Guild Master, is he…?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, his name is Barnabas Hendricks, and from how I described him to the Hunters, it is the same bastard we met in Pretoria." Vault said.

They had an idea of the situation now, and were united in discovering the truth behind the mystery of the Valley and the corruption that lay within. Even Alicia was behind them, filling them in on her side of the investigation and her own findings, some that connected a few dots that had them worried.

But Maia didn't let that bother her, it had been a long day and she didn't want to think about it another second.

Vault had figured it out and seemed to know the truth if what was happening. They wouldn't do anything right now, they had to deal with the orcs and maybe this Great Wolf thing Alicia mentioned. Vault had cautioned them that this Cult was massive, and possibly well-armed, so it was best they not cause any conflict lest their relatively small force deals with the full might of an enemy they know nothing about.

So, with that in mind she went right for the Inn, planning on having a nice meal and a pint of ale. Acting as if nothing was wrong and everything was right with the world.

Vault was not far behind, but Alicia was moving to get her Knights ready for their marching orders. That woman never let herself have a moment to herself, it was always work, work and work. Not that she was complaining. That meant it left her and Vault alone in the bar for a while, she would never complain about that. He was her hero, and someone she cared about more than anyone in the world.

"Long day huh?" Maia said, taking a swig of her drink.

"You said it. Last five years I cannot believe I am hearing about this now, a damn cult right on my doorstep." Vault replied, keeping his words low as he mentioned this mystic group that worshipped some wolf god. "Should have realised something was wrong when I didn't hear from Zelindo in all this time."

That had been what Alicia had reported to them. Alicia had come to the conclusion that the militia is in fact a cult, centred around a being known as the Great Wolf. Word was that people held it in reverence, the refugees she spoke with seemed to hold it in high esteem. Maia had confirmed it herself that Nathan Walsh had been fighting against a cult in the Valley, and Vault had confirmed that the Shrine Priestess had been sent to investigate an emerging cult in the Valley.

It would seem that this cult was the main power here. From what Alicia had suggested as well, it seems that anyone who is detached and emotionless may be part of the cult. Considering that was the majority of the people in this Valley, Maia had no doubt most of the Valley was part of this cult.

"How come we didn't hear about this?" Maia asked. "I mean, I heard about it, but after that one incident I got nothing else. Disappeared like those Wildlings."

"Undercroft said that he hasn't heard from Diohart in a while, I haven't been there in years either, so I guess that the people have been intercepting any messages between the fortresses. My guess is that the Hunters who followed Hendricks are responsible, they would know how to intercept missives." Vault said.

"Yeah, but what about what that Shrine Priestess said, she seemed to be able to convince Alicia something was wrong in Zelindo. Also why didn't she mention the cult or this monster they believe in?." Maia said.

Alicia probably only went along to try and find an angle on how to screw the Black Dogs over. She would believe anything so long as it supported along what she wanted.

"My guess is that she actually is a member of the Militia as well." Vault replied, shaking his head. "Why would Hendrick's know about her? Know where she is? Around the time she was in Zelindo a lot of people turned. My guess is that she did as well."

Maia didn't know what to think about that, she had seen some of those Priestesses. They were like nuns, but a lot more devout and rigid in their beliefs. What could have changed the very core beliefs of a Shrine Priestess? Although considering who and how many turned it was a given, Vault said that there were a few others that seemed to have joined this strange militia as well.

Not just humans.

"Then what was the point of all that?" Maia asked, her words a hushed whisper to make sure no one heard them.

"Maybe that was a contingency plan." Vault murmured.

"What do you mean?" Maia asked.

"I don't know if these guys thought we would see through their plans or anything, but right after sprouting all that stuff about corruption and treason they send us after the orcs. They immediately tell us to go to Ulfraden. I think there is something there, and it is meant to kill us." Vault said.

"You believe this Great Wolf bullshit?" Maia asked.

"Don't know, these people believe a lot of things but we got no idea if this cult is real or not. But the thing is they want us to go somewhere that has something that can supposedly wipe out orc armies on its own. So I am guessing they want us to go fight something that can wipe out armies." Vault stated. "If that doesn't say go off and die, I don't know what is."

Those words were enough for Maia, but still she had to wonder what this meant in the long run. This Valley provided food for three Fortresses and bulked out Ansur when it was suffering food shortages. If it rebelled as they thought it would, then they were looking at famine on a nationwide scale.

Not to mention the thousands of deaths that would follow if they had to go about putting down a rebellion.

Maia didn't know if she could do that, these people were farmers after all. As much as they might become some sort of militia she had no real way to justify turning her blades upon them. She had killed men before, in self defence mind you, but this was man fighting man, something like that has not happened in decades, long before she was born.

But considering it was a rebellion led by a cult, it is possible the Dawn Templar could be deployed. That along with Church soldiers as well, it is likely this would become some sort of religious purge to ensure none rise up to challenge their rule.

It was a little scary to think about.

"Got any plans after we are done here?" Maia asked, hoping to change the subject to something a little less foreboding.

"Back to Diohart, for a while that is, need to see about stepping up security here if I am going to be dealing with more than just orcs from the Badlands from now on." Vault replied, giving an annoyed huff, he didn't seem to have a problem going to battle with these people.

She didn't know how to feel about that. I certainly wasn't good, that was for sure.

"Hope one day to actually get back at the bitch, Olga Discordia, for doing all this to us." Maia said, and tapping her mug against Vault's in a salute to the idea.

But that was never going to happen, not with the Badlands sucking the life out of the people that walk across it. If that didn't kill you the diseases and orcs would, that place was a death trap and impossible to get through. As much as they wanted to end the war, it was an impossible dream.

"One day, we'll get back at them for all the shit they put us through." Vault said, taking a long sip of his drink.

She would have liked to continue the conversation there but something forced them to look to the door. There was shouting going on outside, they jumped to their feet and made for the door. As they came out they found several Black Dogs yelling at the top of their lungs.

"What the hell is going on here?" Vault bellowed out, silencing all chatter.

Those three men that were yelling seemed to grow nervous, turning to their commander they tried to look presentable. A difficult task. Maia saw them clearly even on this dark night, all of them were bloody and had something broken. Someone had given them a real asskicking, question was who?

"This bitch attacked us!" The sandy haired man said, pointing to a woman.

Surprisingly it was a villager, a dainty looking thing in a simple brown and beige dress. It had been torn and damaged, they may had taken a hit but she had not come out of it unharmed. Although from the looks of it she looked quite calm, blank expression and staring ahead without much worry or anger.

Again she was reminded of how impassive these people behaved.

Alicia was there, with a few of her Knight and seemed to be taking charge of the situation.

"You. Tell me what happened? Why did you attack these men?" Alicia demanded, looking directly at the woman who was being accused, later Maia would recall her name to be Mika. "You assaulted three members of the Black Dogs, mercenaries they may be but they are under the employ of the Goddess Reborn. Such an act can see you imprisoned, you best have a reason for this."

Alicia was being quite vocal, and shockingly it seemed she was sticking up for the Black Dogs. She was not one for protecting mercenaries, hell not even Vault was protected from her scrutiny, so what the hell brought this on?

Maybe after making a fool of herself after being manipulated by the Shrine Priestess and accusing the Black Dogs over nothing she was realising the error of her ways. One could always hope that was the case.n

"They dragged me into the granary, they intended to rape me." Mika said, her words as bland as her expression, certainly not the look of someone that had just came out of what she said was going to happen.

"Bullshit! Bitch came to us and then attacked without warning!" The merc said.

"Clean yourselves up." Vault ordered, taking charge of his men and waving them off. "I'll be talking with you later."

"Boss, she just…" The merc tried to speak but Vault silenced him with a look. "Yes Boss."

They skulked off and disappeared down the street, muttering under their breath. As much as she doubted that the men would have done something heinous she had to wonder what caused them to get into a scuffle with a villager.

She was inclined to ask, and it appeared that she was not the only one. Alicia stood there and was scowling more than usual, she was in a foul mood. It could be for any number of reasons, and Maia suspected that it lay solely on the heads of the Black Dogs.

"Stop, I have not dismissed you just yet." Alicia called out, turning towards the woman. "I still have some questions you need to answer."

Maia was surprised, she had expected some sort of argument to happen. Instead Alicia whirled away from Vault and looked straight at the woman that had said she was about to be raped. Vault even looked a little surprised that Alicia didn't tear into him for his men's confrontation with a villager.

"Questions?" Mika asked.

"Yes, questions. Questions regarding the many thing I have been hearing in the short time I have been here. From Treason to Corruption." Alicia stated, the way she was speaking to the woman made it seem like some sort of interrogation.

Maia quickly realized what was happening, Alicia was not subtle or sly, she was a blunt and quite plain when it came to her motives. Right now she was going to be interrogating this woman right after she had made an accusation of rape, and from how miffed Alicia looked Maia knew where this was going.

"Should we stop this?" Maia asked, looking to Vault.

"No, let's see what happens." Vault replied.

"I fear from your tone that something is amiss." Mika stated, looking back at Alicia without even flinching as the Knight glared at her.

"The people in this village, in this valley, have made many claims, you say orcs are rampaging through this valley. Say the nobles and Black Dogs do not aid your people in your time of need, that they steal from you rather than help." Alicia said, raising her voice so that everyone could hear, did she want an audience for this? "But you give no proof, and I find those claims to be even more suspect when I consider what has been told to me. Not about Zelindo, or about the Black Dogs, but about the people in this valley."

"Speak then, and I shall clear up any misunderstanding." Mika responded, weathering the Feoh Knight's ire without even blinking.

"There is no misunderstanding, I think I am seeing things clearly for the first time. I should have not been looking towards Zelindo when the word corruption and treason reached my ears, the source of those sins are firmly rooted here." Alicia spoke aloud.

You couldn't be anymore blunt than that, and Maia was worried that Alicia was going to actually incite some of the people here. The way they were watching the proceedings made it clear that they were giving their full attention. If these people were on the verge of revolting, then what Alicia was doing now was going to be the spark that ignited the bloodbath to follow.

"You dismiss our claims? Why?" Mika asked calmly.

"You spit on us as we ride into this village, you show us nothing but scorn, treat us as if we are villains. Somehow we have been labeled alongside those corrupt nobles you speak of, you see us as evil and wrongdoers when in truth we came to your aid." Alicia shouted, looking quite angry as she rambled on. "We are proud defenders of Eostia, I am the daughter of King Arcturus of Feoh, sent here to save your lives from assured destruction. We fight to protect you from forces you cannot hope to defend against, instead you question the honour of people you do not know or have a right to question."

"Don't fucking tell me." Maia whispered, was she actually doing this because of some sort of wounded pride? Was she taking this personally somehow? That was probably the worst thing she could be doing right now. She could ignite a damn rebellion because she got her panties in a twist that they didn't bow their heads low enough.

It almost made it feel like the people were in the right to revolt if that was the reason she was going off at them now. Vault looked at the proceedings with just the right amount of irritation, as if he had seen this spiel a hundred time over.

"It is not the Knights of Iris that we have been wrong by, the Black Dogs and…"

"Enough, I will not hear another lie from your mouth!" Alicia wasn't going to let her finish that sentence, as she grew in volume so too did her mania. "We know that not a single village has fallen to the orcs, if there were any orcs to begin with. You claim the nobles steal your grain and valuables, but from what they have claimed you have been rebelling against their rule for some time. I did not find any criminals in Zelindo, but I learned of the sins committed here."

"What do you speak of?" Mika inquired, actually cocking her head to the side as if confused by the statement, or maybe it was that tangent Alicia was on right now.

"The Cult of the Great Wolf? Do you know of it?" Alicia called out, looking at the crowd and watching for any reaction.

Maia watched as well, if these people were part of a cult than they would technically be the target of every single devout believer in the Goddess in this country. Which is mostly everyone, if they were threatened they would try to kill them just to make sure that word didn't get out they were defecting from the church.

But they didn't even flinch, they continued to observe the proceedings with what appears to be little interest. That worried her, even Vault tensed when Alicia shouted it out for everyone to hear, one wrong move and they might be all dead in the next few minutes.

"Vault…?" Maia whispered.

"Don't do anything." He whispered back, eyes scanning the crowd.

"I do. But that is not its true name. As for what it is, this Cult as you call it nothing more than people who recognize the one that has saved us time and time again. Who put their faith in the one thing they can be certain of will protect them. Who offer thanks to him for what he does selflessly." Mika replied, and for a moment there seemed to be a sliver of emotion appear over her face, but as it appeared it quickly vanished.

"You turn your back on the Goddess, you spit on her name and on her Shield Knights? We are your protectors, who fight and die to keep you safe and you pray to some wild beast that supposedly wipes out orcs by the hundreds." Alicia shouted, her anger reaching her heights as she yelled not only at the woman but the other villagers.

"Yes, because no one else will." Mika responded, regaining Alicia's attention and her ire.

"I see this cult and heresy for what it is, nothing but rebellion on the rise by those who care not for the sacrifice and honor of those meant to lead and guide them. You throw around these accusations, these lies to validate yourself, but in truth it only condemns you for what you really are. Traitors. Undeserving of our patronage."

Now she had done it, outright called them rebels and heretics, this could get ugly real soon. Even Vault looked ready to reach for his sword if it came down to it. There were about two hundred villagers ahead and behind them, and Maia didn't know if she was scared about being overwhelmed or that she would have to cut her way through all of them.

"I do hope this is some sort of clever tactic to try and see if we are lying, and as much as I believe it not to be, I will ask anyway. Are you only making these statements in an attempt to see if you can catch us in a lie or that the sudden idea of us being branded heretics will compel us to speak the truth?" Mika inquired.

Maia had not thought of that, it would be a good way of doing an interrogation she supposed. Although lying is one thing, making a show out of it was another, that Alicia knew how to make a scene however.

"Do I appear to be jesting? I stand by my words! You people have lost the right to be part of this nation and under the protection of the Goddess for your sins!" Alicia yelled out.

Oh shit. She wasn't bluffing at all, Maia had just hoped beyond all hope she had some angle with her little bitch about not getting the respect she deserved. Now she had gone up and said something a lot damn worse.

The people didn't react to the accusation, no one seemed to be angry or nervous, they just stood there and watched. The only one that seemed to have a reaction was Mika, who did nothing but sigh deeply and shake her head in disappointment.

"I had hoped you would be different. But it seems that you are no just as blind as all the others."

"What did you say? Every word that comes from your mouth compounds upon the treason that is being levied against you. Do you truly wish to condemn yourself further?" Alicia hissed out.

Maia just wanted her to shut up right now, if these people were not going to attack than it was best that they didn't provoke them into doing it. But that kind of logic always flew over the girls head. Right now they needed to get out of the village, away from these people, if they were not going to attack they should take their chance and escape.

"We are already condemned, and it seems that no matter how far from this valley we ask for help, it will always be the same." Mika said, raising her head and looking Alicia right in the eye.

Something was there now, a glint of some emotion in her pale green eyes. Maia couldn't see it exactly, but she knew that it was not anything endearing.

"You see yourself as someone who is righteous and incorruptible, I could tell from the moment I saw you, that there was not a shred of doubt that you believed yourself to be honorable. I could see why some of us were tricked, you sounded so certain and legitimate in being a true Knight. A true noble." Mika's expression turned, disdain clearly expressed as she looked at Alicia. "But the truth is that you are nothing but an actor, performing a part you are unfit to play."

Maia actually felt her hand go slack as she turned back to watch the woman tear into Alicia. She never raised her voice. She never let any anger or hate bleed into her words. She just spoke in that same calm monotone as she had before. But now it had some bite to it.

"You have never amounted to anything, everything you are has been given and not earned. You were made a Knight because you have the name of a great family and the standing to receive what you desire without truly earning it. When it comes to standing on your own feet you fall short every time, having to be saved and protected."

Maia didn't know when her mouth had come unhinged, but she suspected it was when the same thing happened to everyone else watching. At least those apart from the villagers. Even Vault was looking on with wide eyes unable to compose himself as he listened to the verbal butchery.

"How lucky you are, for that fragile façade you keep to not only lie to everyone but also to yourself that you are worthy of what you have been given. That you are everything you think yourself to be. But when that façade breaks, and you see yourself for what you truly are, you will see what we do."

Alicia was shaking, her fist was balled at her side and trembling.

"A naïve little brat that never deserved anything she was given, whose titles and laurels are nothing but hollow words and gestures that hold no meaning. You are less than nothing Alicia Arcturus, unfit to be a Knight, unworthy to be a noble, and undeserving of even the most minuscule of respects."

Mika leaned forward, getting right into Alicia's face and saying one final biting remark.

"And deep down, no matter how much you want to deny it, you know I am not lying."

Shockingly Maia saw Alicia do something she had never seen her do before, she lashed out. It was expected really, anyone talked to you like that you can expect some punches to be thrown. The wild right hook went for Mika's jaw, what happened next left everyone else gaping in shock. The woman blocked and swung back, giving the Princess Knight a bloody lip.

Alicia recovered, and swung again, Mika ducked under the swing and came up beside the Knight. Quickly jabbing her into the stomach and then shot up to punch her in the side of the face again, as the Princess Knight staggered back the woman advanced on her. Alicia tried to regain her footing and swing her arm out to ward off her attacker, but it was caught mid swing. Twisted around and forcing the Princess Knight to bow forward, where she was struck in the stomach with a mean kick. Followed up by a single punt to the side that sent her rolling away.

Maia watched as Mika slowly and meticulously beat into Alicia, blow by blow wearing her down and leaving her a mess. Maia knew that fighting with one's fists was not Alicia's forte, she was a swords-woman hands down, probably better than anyone else in the Alliance save for Vault and Claudia. But for all other forms of martial prowess, she lacked the skills of a hand to hand combatant, she was more like a drunken brawler than an actual fist-fighter.

Alicia actually was able to land one hit at least, Mika didn't even stagger. Took it like a champ, not even a flinch as she checked her jaw for any permanent damage. Maia didn't know if anyone could take a gauntlet to the face and come out without at least being dazed. That waif did. Sad thing was that Alicia seemed to hesitate to do anything else, either aching from her beating or unwilling to get close.

She realised quickly that she was at a disadvantage and sought to change the odds.

Alicia tried to reach for her blade, the action alone spoke of how desperate she was. Drawing a blade on an unarmed common woman? This would get ugly real fast. But a hand pushed it back into the sheath and then came up to jab the Princess Knight in the throat. Alicia stumbled back in surprise, and then another fist connected with her nose. She fell back to the ground, and as she tried to rise a hand wrapped around her throat and held her down.

The woman was above her, kneeling down with her fist raised. It loomed over her threateningly, ready to come down and pummel the young knights face in.

Two of Alicia's Knight were ready to move forward to assist, but they looked around at the many villagers who had yet to make a move. The moment any swords were drawn there would be trouble, this was a very dangerous situation.

"U-unhand me!" Alicia wheezed, trying to pry the arm from her throat.

"Look at you, my hand around your throat and you at my mercy." Her fist lowered to and she looked at Alicia with disgust. "Now you know what it has been like for us, at the mercy of those who are our betters."

The woman released Alicia, rising to her feet and turning to walk away. Alicia's Knights rushed forward, lifting up their leader who was still wheezing.

"Stop her… stop her now!" Alicia said, reaching for her sword. "Get back here!"

The atmosphere changed immediately, the calm expressionless faces that surrounded them became menacing. Their eyes were on them, focused and murderous, they were in trouble now. Maia had wondered if she was going to kill many of these villager, now she wondered if they were going to be killed by them.

"Stop! Stand down!" Vault yelled, getting in front of Alicia and acting as a wall between the villagers and Knights of Iris. "Put those damn swords away!"

"Out of my way, don't you dare get in my way!" Alicia wheezed, wiping the blood from her lip.

"Stay there, do not make this any more worse than it already is." Vault barked.

"She attacked me! She insulted me and challenge my honor, I will not back down!" Alicia hissed, drawing her sword and looked ready to cut through anyone in her way.

The people reacted accordingly, the tension in the air rose.

"Alicia, put that away please." Maia muttered aloud, stepping back closer to her comrades as she noticed the obvious hostility being directed towards them.

"Damn right she did, because you lost control and attacked her first." Vault replied.

"She provoked me!"

"And you took the bait and followed through!" Vault finished. "Stand down! You are not going to gain your honour back by killing unarmed villagers, try explaining that to Celestine. If you aren't thrown in prison you certainly won't be a Shield Knight anymore."

Maia watched the whole spectacle from the sidelines, as Alicia fought to control herself. But soon enough someone came along and put an end to the hostilities. Almost immediately as he arrived the murderous air that surrounded the people died down. Hendricks moved through the crowd and approached them, his eyes were cold and he looked very displeased.

"You have stayed here long enough, get out. Now."

Vault was staring the man down, but in the end he simply nodded his head and turned around. Taking Alicia by the arm and dragging her away, the villagers parted before them, allowing them to pass without issue. But deep down she knew that they had made enemies today, and that there would consequences for what happened here in the future.

* * *

_Present_

Since that night Alicia had kept her distance from the company, been outright hostile to the men and woman not part of her cadre. Her own Knights were showing similar behaviour, only Vault kept the peace, if only at her insistence.

They had been kicked out of Pretoria and forced to remain in the camp outside the village, but even that seemed a little too close for comfort.

All that effort to come and help the people and they alienate themselves. Alicia may have been in the right to question them, although Maia had to question why she would do it in the open and the way she did. She nearly caused a riot, those people could have swarmed them from all sides, they would all be dead if Vault hadn't interfered when the Knights drew their swords.

Still, when you look back on it that woman was quite skilled, being able to take down a trained Knight with her fists alone? Before that she took out those Black Dog Sergeants. It didn't seem possible, sure a Knight was as vulnerable as any other man out of armor but they usually had the training and skill most men didn't.

That Mika was something else entirely.

If that was just some random woman however, she had to wonder if all the other villagers were just as skilled as she was.

Didn't matter, it was over. For now at least. They were on their way to complete their mission, but their company was split apart, and communication was kept to a bare minimum. If only to prevent it turning into an argument that would cause further division.

"We should try to talk with her." Maia suggested, if they went in on this divided they could suffer for it.

An army that was divided was doomed to fail, and the last thing she wanted was for a lot of her people to die because of some piss up between the commanding officers. She recalled an actual story like that once, was not for the feint of heart.

"Don't think I will be any good for you in that department." Vault said, uncaring of the situation.

Maia grumbled under her breath, she would have to do this all by herself again. With that irritating thought on her mind she steered her steed towards the Knight of Iris, luckily the Princess' Knights didn't glare at her or try to force her away. At least not too much.

"Lady Alicia, I was wondering how you wanted to proceed?" Maia asked, it sounded stupid to her but she knew that the only way to actually get to her was to talk professionally and about the job.

Alicia never liked banter, and if she tried it with her now it would only end up with her clamping down.

"I will propose a strategy when we find the orcs, until then return to your company." Alicia stated.

"You sure you don't want to discuss this?" Maia asked.

No, there is nothing to discuss, now return to your company and wait for orders." Alicia replied.

Maia suspected, at least she hoped so, that Alicia was giving her a chance to back off and not let this turn into an argument. She decided to take the hint and back off, last thing she wanted was any last thread of cooperation between the three parties falling apart.

She fell back in line with Vault, the rest of the journey was made in silence.

Despite how uncomfortably tense it was on the road to Ulfraden Village, when they arrived everyone was on their toes.

They had heard a lot of scary things from the people about this place, most of it being haunted or all who venture there never return. It was so bad that not even a year after its supposed destruction that the thing was erased from the maps, hastily and poorly mind you. She would have laughed it off, called it a joke by scared commonfolk who let their imaginations run wild.

Now, she was actually afraid on how true it was.

The last mile of their trek toward the village was harrowing, they found the bones and rotting carcasses of orcs. Scattered across the field, and through woods that were black and lifeless, as if the very corpses of the orcs had robbed the forests of life. Most of the dead were old and but others were very new, but all of them very much dead. The number of corpses and the stench grew as they came closer to the village, and when they reached the very edge of the forests leading there they realised why.

"Goddess Protest Us." Jeannine breathed the prayer, her right hand coming up to her face and staying there as she made the sign of protection.

Stacked around the entire village, seven meters tall, was a wall of corpses. They were stacked atop one another haphazardly and the stench was so overpowering people were losing their lunch, and others looked ready to feint.

From the looks of it this wall had been maintained over the years, new fresher corpses were thrown on the top. As one travelled down the layers of this corpse wall they could see the different stages in which the corpses decomposed and became bone. In fact at the very base of the mounds you could see weatherworn bones turned green and black.

"The fuck did this?" Maia said.

Alicia had at one point said that this Great Wolf did not exist, a part of Maia found it to be a mummers tale herself. It just sounded ludicrous, but after seeing this massive wall of corpses across a field of bones, she had different thoughts on the legitimacy of those stories.

"Leave the horses here." Vault said, dismounting and ordering his company to do so. "Form up into squads, I want no less than twenty men a squad. Maia get your company in order."

Maia was shaken from her thoughts, doing so quickly she dismounted and started giving out some orders. She hoped her nervousness didn't show, she was someone that the men and woman under her command needed to look up to, best they don't see their fearless leader nearly piss herself in fright.

"Vault… Maia…" Alicia called out, Maia looked and hoped to the Goddess she wasn't going to start something. "We move in and go up street by street, look for any orcs, we meet up at the estate at the back of the village. Understood."

Maia was surprised, she could see that the Knight of Iris was not so unaffected by the dead around her. She was scared, something bad had happened here and no one was getting through this without at least some damage. Her anger and hostility was gone, she needed people nearby to help if needed, it was funny how sometimes fear can make people quick friends.

But this place was too morbid for such humour.

"Will do." Vault said, giving a nod and turning back to his men. "Search house by house, look for any signs of orcs, move quickly and do not fuck around. We converge on the estate."

"Vault, we need to talk."

Maia noticed Kin had strolled up to Vault, the bespectacled man looked more at home in a library or in an academy teaching young men and woman about the world. Although it was hard to tell the difference between a mage and scholar these days, especially with the former being a mostly defunct organisation. She had a few in her Company, but they didn't look as prim and proper as Kin did.

Vault had skulked off to talk with his trusted advisor, leaving Maia to finish up with her troops and to prepare for the march inside.

When the time came Alicia and her Knights were at the head of the force, moving inside cautiously and down the Main Street. They would be heading straight for the estate, while Maia took to the southern part of the village and Vault the North.

The ground was hard and uneven, half buried bones and weapons could be seen. The smell seemed to be more potent here, even as they advanced they could still smell the putrid stench of death. The ground soon began to turn wet, and to their disgust it seems that the blood and other fluids of the orcs had soaked itself into the ground. They were likely to die here from disease alone, walking through here was probably going to get a lot of her people killed.

"Check the houses." Maia ordered, her group had taken a small street and were checking the buildings that lined the well trodden road.

Not many of them remained habitable, most had been burnt out or collapsed, some retained their scorched walls and a door but others had little in the way of anything keeping it standing upright. This place had been decimated, destroyed and burnt to the ground, but something had survived here, and it was killing.

Her ears perked up to any sound, you could never be too careful. Sometimes you needed to see an enemy by senses other than your eyes, orcs you could always smell. But in this place smelling anything was likely to give you some sort of incurable disease. So she kept her ears open, listening for every creak and foot fall she could. At least two other groups were nearby, she could also see them occasionally though the breaks between the buildings. A suggestion by Vault to make sure that they were never out of sight of one another. Just in case.

"Hey, Maia… the houses are full…" Margaret called out, looked into a house with a disturbed expression on her face.

"Full? Full of what?" Maia asked.

"Bones…lots of bones." Meredith replied, slowly closing the door. "Fuck, I do not want to be here right now."

"You and me both." Maia muttered, continuing the patrol.

Every house they came across they found the same thing, bones of dead orcs and other demonic entities. Something had been cramming corpses into the buildings for a long time, the interior had mould and other foul growth within that seemed malignant and dangerous to even be next to. This place was a doctors worst nightmare, and it was going to be in their worst nightmares for a long time.

Death was not so scary, not when you knew what you were fighting against and knew your chances. But what happened here was just terrifying. It made her come back to some of the things that Alicia had told them, about this cult and their belief in that strange entity they worshipped.

The Great Wolf they called it, a being that would hunt down the orcs and wipe them out before they could do any damage. People venerated it like some kind of god, it being the only thing that brought about any emotions to these people. Not fear, Mika showed some emotions, and Maia believed it to be similar to how a devoted believer of the Goddess acted when thinkings of here.

These people were devout, they believed in this thing more than just a protector. It was a saviour, a god, a new messiah.

It was certainly powerful if it could do this.

I t had been killing the orcs off for years, slaughtering them in droves and collecting their corpses. It was mean, powerful, and certain capable of slaughtering thousands if it so wished. Here they were, in the middle of its den and they were walking around looking for the damn thing. She should get back to Vault and Alicia, if this thing was here they should withdraw and get reinforcements.

Hell get Celestine Lucross to come here and use her godly magic to level this hellhole. There was no way they could risk being here, not if the thing that murdered all these orcs was here.

"Get back to the gate, there is nothing here, so we are not staying." Maia ordered.

Complaints were non existent, she just hoped that Vault and Alicia didn't do the opposite. She ordered Meredith to go and find Vault, she would be going to locate Alicia and hope to the Goddess she had not reached the estate yet.

Maia opted to run instead of walk, best get to her as quick as possible and hope that nothing had transpired. She begged to the gods that Alicia was being overly cautious, because if she got a bit headstrong she might try to rush this enemy.

Luck was on her side, she saw Alicia along with ten of her Knights walking through the gates of the estate grounds. She called out to them, forcing them to a halt and to turn their blades in haste with her shout.

Their nerves seem to embarrass them, but Maia opted not to crack a joke and instead move right for Alicia.

"What has happened? Is there something wrong?" Alicia asked, her posture showed she was ready to leap into danger. Maia hoped that she was more inclined to leap away from it.

"We have been searching the houses, they are filled with bones and rot, there is nothing here." Maia replied. "I think we should leave."

Alicia expressed some surprise at the notion.

"Why?" Alicia asked.

"Listen, this place is all wrong, look around you, there are corpses all around us, something had murdered thousands of orcs here over the years and we are about to step into its house. Do you honestly think this is a good idea?" Maia asked.

"Then what should be do? Turn back and leave it here, if it is as dangerous as it seems than it is our obligation to destroy it." Alicia countered, her scowl that had been lost since the fateful trek across the field of bones and corpses had returned.

"We return to Ken, we get Celestine to come here and blow this place to hell. I am telling you whatever is in there is too dangerous to face." Maia said, she was being as serious as she was able.

"Then leave from here, me and my Knights shall enter the estate and deal with this creature ourselves. We will not sully our honor and dignity, we shall face whatever is ahead of us and prove that no matter what kind of monstrosity we face it will not best us." Alicia replied, scowling as she turned on her heels and marched with purpose towards the door.

Maia couldn't actually believe it, was her pride so strong that she would disregard the danger before her in order to validate her own ego? That woman had gotten to her, more than Alicia would let you believe, and now the Princess was walking into the wolfs den without a shred of caution.

With a hiss of annoyance she drew both her swords and followed after the small cadre of Knights, they were stupid for going in, but she was no less dumb for following them. But she couldn't leave a fellow Shield Knight to fight an enemy, they were allies and no matter how much they got on each other's nerves they worked together.

"Don't rush this." Maia said, standing beside Alicia as they prepared to open the doors to the estate. "We plan this out and make sure no one dies. Okay?"

"Very well." Alicia replied, nodding her head.

They pushed open the doors.

Maia expected a lot of thing to pop up when she looked inside, ranging from corpses of more orcs to even a sort of shrine to monsters. Hell even the idea of a den filled with werewolves was what she was thinking right now. What she got was quite lacklustre.

It was empty.

Not just devoid of anyone, be it human, monster or whatever kind of creatures lurk the world, it was devoid of everything. There was nothing within the outward walls of this estate, the furniture that adorned it was missing, along with every single wall and upper floor. Leaving a barren cavernous open space that seemed unending with so little light breaching its exterior.

Maia craned her neck upwards and could see the actual interior of the roof of this estate. It was a cavernous open area that was held up by a few remaining support beams and load bearing poles. Sometimes she wondered how monstrously oversized some estates could be, but seeing one gutted of everything within just gave it a new feeling of gargantuan.

"Where is everything?" Alicia muttered.

"My Lady, up ahead." One of the Knights called, pointing to the far end of the house.

Maia looked to see a large bay window on the other side of the estate, through the two story tall panes of glass she could see the mountains. The sun was starting to move over those mountains, the lights of the slowly setting sun bathing the area in a bright orange hue. Bathed in that light was a single individual, sitting upon the ground and seemed to be almost meditating.

"What the hell is that?" Maia muttered.

"Let's find out." Alicia said, leading the march towards the unknown.

Their walk had taken more than a few minutes, it was both a frightful bore and nerve wracking. But they came to the edge of the light, looking upon the creature that sat there. It was a creature, the slouch of its back and the disproportions of its body was not human. But it was the snout that peaked out from under that ebony hood. This was a lycanthrope, but at the same time it was the most peculiar werewolf she had ever seen.

It wore armor, seemingly designed to fit with its body, the design and ornamentation shows it was masterfully crafted – by someone with a demented mind. The skulls and runes etched onto its surface showed just how well crafted it was, and well used from the nicks and dents in the steel. This werewolf had seen battle.

"It has a weapon."

Maia looked to where the Knight was pointing, finding a large scythe lain before the creature.

"Is it asleep?" Another had asked.

"I do not care, time to end this." Alicia said, stepping forward and drawing her sword.

Maia would have loved to shout at her to not do it, but if what the Knight says was true and this thing was asleep best not wake it up when Alicia was getting closer. The Princess stood before the creature, even when sitting its head still reached to her shoulders, how dreadfully tall it would be on its feet.

Alicia draw her blade back and swung it forward.

The creature did not move, didn't even seem to flinch, but still something had parried the blade meant for its head. Maia didn't see it at first, because of the light from the window, but if she looked close enough she could see a single fleck of red within the rays. Hidden behind the golden rays of light, barely visible and seemingly not there.

It was a scythe, an exact replica of the one at the lycanthrope's feet, but transparent and seemingly a phantom weapon. It made her heart sink into her stomach, a phantom weapon was a magical weapon constructed out of raw magical energy. This proved three things in a single instant: it could use magic, use it very effectively if it can control said magic without moving or speaking words, and it was not as asleep as they thought.

It had just lured them in.

A clawed hand reached for the scythe on the ground, and with a single terrible swing the weapon struck Alicia in the side. There was a gasp that came out as a wheeze as the Princess was thrown aside with little effort. Had the beast struck with the blade facing her Maia had no doubt the woman would have been cut in half.

"Lady Alicia!" Two Knights had rushed to aid their leader, leaving the rest of them to face the werewolf.

It rose to its full height, a staggering eight feet if she had to guess, it loomed over them menacingly. But the most terrifying thing were its eyes, blue orbs that were aglow with energy, they held a deep malevolence and darkness that scared her. This thing was not a werewolf, it was something worse.

"Attack!" Ursula called, charging the beast, with three of her fellow Knights trailing behind her.

"Stop! Don't take it head on!" Maia shouted.

It was already too late, the creature had retaliated and dispatched them with the cold proficiency of something other than a wild beast. It had jabbed its scythe forward, slamming it into the chest of Ursula and sending her careening back. The second Knight was seized, her entire head in its claw, and used her as a club to smash aside the third knight and sending both rolling away.

The forth had thought she could get a swing in, but as her weapon came down her arm was ensnared by its claw and then the scythe head slammed into her gut. She let out a breath, and then she was lifted up and over the werewolf and slammed into the ground. All four knights did not rise back up, groaning and howling in pain, they had been bested easily.

Maia realised quickly that they were in over their heads. This thing knew how to fight, not swing its body around or rip through something with its claws. They were going against something that had the skill of a warrior, it had magic and was heavily armoured. They were in trouble.

"Stay with me! Do not rush this thing!" Maia ordered.

She still had four Knights by her side, and two more to call for help from if things got bad. Still she was not liking her odds, but with any enemy she knew that in order to beat it they only needed to land one blow. His head was the only spot completely unprotected, if they got a solid hit there they could end the fight instantly. But they needed an opening.

"Flank left and right, strike when he is vulnerable." Maia whispered, she didn't know if she could risk speaking aloud with this creature within earshot, if it could recognise tactics maybe it can recognise words.

For all she knew it could talk.

"Go." Maia said, and the four knights dispersed, two going to either of the creatures flank.

It kept its gaze on her, just as she wanted but still dreaded. Because the only way to make an opening was to literally let this thing attack you, as much as she didn't want to do that she was their best option. Her odds of survival were better than most others.

With that last thought, hopefully not her last living thought, she charged the creature with blades down at her side. It's attack was instantaneous, it swung up its scythe to force her to a halt, she back pedalled as she realised just how fast this thing was. She barely caught the thing move, but even that was slow compared to its second swing that came at her before she could step away.

She had only enough time to raise her sword, the hit sent her down to a knee, her blade had barely been able to stop the weapon from touching her shoulder. Luckily the actual blade of the scythe had landed past her and was now nestled close to her back. But if he so much as tugged she would be cut in half.

Wasting no time she brought her other blade up and smacked it on top of the Scythe, her plan to wedge the massive thing between her two blades. Given its strength she had no idea if she could hold it, but she didn't want to wait long to see.

"Now!" Maia yelled.

The Knights charged, they all moved in with the intent to kill, and she begged to the Goddess that they went for the head.

Although her begging went to something else when she heard the scythes shaft scrap against her sword as it twisted around. Glancing out of the corner of her eye she could see the scythe was angled to the side, and if it pulled her left arm – which held the sword down on top of her other blade - would be gone. Dreading the possibility she was given no time to consider letting go before the weapon moved.

To her surprise it didn't jerk back and take her arm. Instead he swung to the left, it connected with her neck and sent her tumbling to the ground, coughing and reaching for the spot the weapon had hit. But she was not the weapons target, she watched as it swung further and struck the closest Knight to its left. She was thrown away, arm broken and likely a few ribs as well, while the Knight beside her stumbled back as her comrade sailed right past her.

Then the werewolf jabbed its scythe to the right, using the butt of the weapon to stab at the next knight. She let out a scream as the jagged dagger at the base of the weapon sunk into her chest, punching through the armor she had and wedging itself nicely into the meat. With a flick he lifted the Knight up and tossed her overhead and into the stalled knight, knocking them both down.

The fourth and final Knight had closed the distance and swung, only to meet no resistance as the werewolf ducked beneath the swing and cut the feet out from under the Knight with a sweeping kick. She toppled onto her back, and then the scythe came down towards her head.

From where Maia was she suspected that the Knight's head had been cut in half by the length of the weapon but it had missed her. Nary a few inches by the looks of it. Yet it was the fearful sobs that came from the Knight's mouth told her she was alive, but for how long she did not know, not with the werewolf loomed over the terrified woman.

Maia realised with cold dread just what kind of monster they were facing. It used tactics, enemy placement and effective ways of defeating each target quickly and fluidly. She knew because she had just witnessed it, this thing picked its targets methodically and then retaliated, it waited for them to attack and then countered. Maia had seen only a few warriors that could do something similar as this beast had, they were masters of the sword.

They were in way over their heads, not a single one of them could hope to defeat this this. And it hadn't even looked to be trying.

"Get back!" Maia yelled, rising back to her feet she rushed forward to try and save her.

It cost her, the weapon was torn from the ground and then swung down towards her again. Like before she was left on a knee and using both weapons to hold this monstrosity of a weapon at bay. Even making sure one blade was behind her back so he didn't cut her head off or her body in half. Not like she could do anything other than stave off death, he was standing over her and slowly applying more pressure.

'_How is this thing so strong?_' Maia thought, sweating as she tried to desperately push back.

"I need help! Dammit, help me already!" Maia called, looking towards the two Knights.

They looked hesitant, either unwilling to leave their injured commander or fearful of ending up like their comrades she did not know. But either case it means she was shit out of luck.

That was until she heard a bellow beside her, looking she couldn't help but smile when she saw Vault. Sword raised up and coming down towards the lycanthrope, it turned to regard the General of the Black Dogs, that would be the last thing it would ever see. Until Vault's weapon crashed against an ethereal red scythe, a carbon copy of the one still pressing down on her own blade, halting it.

With a single twist of the werewolf's free claw the scythe flicked forward and slammed down onto her, trapping Vault's sword between her own and that ethereal scythe. The werewolf then withdrew its corporeal weapon and twisted it around, swinging it up and lodging it beneath her sword, applying a counter pressure that trapped her sword and Vaults between the two scythes.

They were trapped, unable to free their weapons or even move from their positions unless they disarmed themselves. Then with an almost casual gait it circled around her, its grip on the scythe not slackening, and came up beside Vault. Who was trying to reef his weapon out from between the rock and hard place, but to no avail.

"Don't get cocky asshole, I am far from through!" Vault roared.

To her surprise Vault lashed out with a kick, but not to the lycanthrope but towards her. His boot connected to her shoulder and she was thrown off balance, falling to the side and to the ground. She felt the edge of the scythe flick through her hair, by some miracle nothing but a few strands of hair were lost. Then as she touched the floor the ethereal scythe did as well, embedding itself right beside her.

She turned and watched as Vault attacking with a quick upward swing, only for it to be batted aside with flick of the scythe. Vault was on the defensive, swinging his sword around as fast as he could to counter any attack sent his way. The werewolf looked to be toying with him, only using minimal movement of its wrist and claws to direct the swings of its scythe.

Maia rose up and charged, coming close and leaping up to stab the thing in the back of the head. A claw reached out and took her by the throat, she dangled there and tried to pry herself free. But she was still flung around as the werewolf continued to duel against Vault, forcing him back and keeping him on the defensive.

"Let go of me you bastard!" Maia wheezed, trying to free herself.

"Swarm him! Take him down!" Vault yelled, backing off quickly.

Looking around she could see that they were no longer alone, dozens came charging in, swords, spear and axes raised to tear apart this bastard. She was unceremoniously dropped down to her feet, she stumbled to remain standing, although proved pointless before the werewolf kicked her away and into a man.

He caught her, and as she tried to stand back up the guy was knocked aside. The werewolf attacked again, two men were knocked down, another grabbed before he was flung towards a group nearby. A Knight lunged forward with a sword thrust, the werewolf dodged and with an open palm forced the Knight's head into the ground. Raising its scythe and blocking two large bastard swords, while its other hand summoned that phantom weapon to block another group.

This thing kept fighting, pushing back dozens of soldiers, hundred now. The entire estate was filled with Knights, Mercenaries and ragtag soldiers, they were all after a single target. They weren't even making a dent, it was fighting and not giving them any ground.

That monster was throwing around anyone that was being sent its way, none were getting close to landing a hit. Soon enough the ground was littered with unconscious soldiers, none were willing to get any closer and risk a similar beating.

"Archers! Mages! Front and centre!" Vault called out.

A series of mages came forward, their staves shining as they formed barriers behind the werewolf. The archers lined up and released their arrows, the wolf was trapped with archers at the front and a magical barrier behind it. A hail of arrows sailed towards it, but it did not remain in place.

With a mighty leap it sailed up and into the support beams, arrows and bolts of magic followed after the creature. It weaved and ran from the barrage of arrows and magical bolts, none seem to touch the creature. In the darkness it did not seem to be noticed, it was impossible to track and hit.

"Take it down! Hit it with everything you got! Kin! Try and immobilise it!" Vault yelled.

"Bring it to the ground! We can hack it apart down here!" Someone yelled.

Arrows were sailing up towards the creature, who despite being weighed down by a large weapon and armor was moving quickly. It was fast, too agile for something so big and encumbered. Nothing hit, it simply evaded and leaped from perch to perch, Maia wondered if it was actually dodging those bolts or just lucky not to get hit. A stream of chains wrapped around the werewolf, it tumbled through the air and slammed into the ground.

It's scythe sailed away and embedded itself into the ground, while the owner sailed through the crowd and bowled over several men before coming to a halt. It rolled to its feet, and soon enough it was being circled. They were hesitant to move, even disarmed and restrained this thing still brought fear to those nearby.

"Attack! Kill it while it is restrained!" Vault yelled.

Some followed the order, charging in without a clue and intent on reaping the glory of taking down the monster. Big mistake, Maia could tell, this thing was not defenceless. It waited for something to come close and attack, and attack it did. It lashed out with a kick, forcing back one man, before it ducked under a wide sword swing.

It continued to duck and dodge, moving around and between those that attacked. Even retrained it did not falter.

'_We can't beat this thing._' Maia thought, this thing was beating them with both arms tied behind its back.

"Restrain it!" Vault yelled. "Kin, bind its legs!"

The bespectacled mage did as instructed, flinging a stream of magical chains towards the werewolf. As said the spell wrapped around the legs of the werewolf, it fell down and was immobilised, it was at that moment everyone struck. Swords and axes came down on top of the trapped creature, it was over.

"That's it, kill the bastard!" Vault yelled, smirking as he watched the slaughter.

They continued to hack and strike, to Maia's expectations she would think that when it was over that they would find a pile of gore on the ground. Instead all the people around the creature were lifted off the ground, dark energies coalesced around their throats and choking the life out of them. Slowly as they rose up she could see the beast that they had tried to attack, it rose back up and had its hand raised up.

Those ethereal chains were dissolving, freeing itself from the magical bindings. Yet even after the beating it had taken there was not a single trace of damage, it had survived the beating with axes and swords without harm. Now it was back up, and ready to continue.

With a single gesture the people it was holding aloft were thrown back. They crashed into the ground and into others, none dared get any closer. It had them on the ropes, and they would not survive. Maia had to agree, she had done nothing but watch from the sidelines and was unwilling to get within arms reach of this thing again.

"Fuck! This thing won't go down!"

"We're fucking done for!"

"We should run! Get the hell out of here!"

People were panicking, this thing was impossible to take down, even restrained it had knocked them around like they were nothing. It didn't matter if they got the drop on it, the thing wasn't phased by their weapons. It was toying with them, it was fucking toying with a force of nearly a thousand men and woman like it was nothing. What chance did they have?

This thing had slaughtered entire warbands, armies that were so dangerous you had to have a standard army twice their size to take out effectively. Or be behind something big enough and rain down a hale of arrows upon the things. This thing lived up to the legends the people had given it, this thing was a monster in its own right.

"Kin! Restrain it again!" Vault yelled.

Kin attempted to do that, his hands aglow with great magical power, he was going to use a powerful spell this time. Just as he was about to cast it the werewolf raised its hand and cast a counter spell, the spell Kin was about to unleash was rendered inert. Then that spell formed in the claws of that lycanthrope, it had actually stolen Kin's spell.

Releasing it Kin was now the target of the magic, and he was bound by dozens of chains that wrapped around his arms and legs and bound him to the ground. Kin was trapped, bound and gagged, unable to do anything but struggle inanely.

"Dammit! Mages, seal that thing! Put it in a box! Anything, just seal it!" Vault yelled.

All the mages that remained now began to chant, dozens of them putting their power towards a single spell. Soon enough transparent walls appeared around the lycanthrope, layered over one another and sealing the creature behind thick magical walls.

Soon enough all that remained was a thick magical sphere, within a beast that they had suffered immensely against. Maia stood there and watched, she had observed it all and she had no idea what to make of it. This had ended unspectacularly, a part of her wondered if it actually did, but the next few minutes had been silent and peaceful.

She just hoped it would stay that way.

"Get the wounded up! We are getting the fuck out of here!" Vault yelled out.

People did so slowly, shaking off the terror of that little conflict. Maia only watched on, even as Alicia was carried from the building alongside most of her Knights, as Kin was tended to by three mages, and even as several of her men were being hoisted up by those not wounded. She couldn't take her eyes off that sphere.

That thing terrified her.

Never before had she seen something so horrifying.

* * *

**Now you have seen him, the Worgen Death Knight took on an army, and was captured. What will this mean for our protagonist? What will become of him? Wait and see.**


	6. Chapter 05

**I have been getting a lot of love for the recent chapters. People seems to be happy to see my Worgen Death Knight kicking ass and taking names. More of this will soon follow, along with a lot more interesting developments.**

**Many seems to expect my boy to bring down Eostia, murder everything around him with an undead army. You could not have it more wrong. Or more right. Not telling you which is which. Because lets face it, this is juicy and I am not letting it get spoiled. In time you will see what my boy can do. And it will be glorious.**

**For now enjoy.**

* * *

**The Hand of Suffering**

**Chapter 05: On the Road to Home**

_Sturmholz Village_

It has been one hell of a battle, everyone was still thinking about it. Two days ago they had left behind Ulfraden Village, gotten away from the corpses of orcs and the sheer dread that place exuded. But people were still talking about it, first day they had been whispering about it.

After they had collected their wounded they ran, not opting to stay in that ruined village another second longer. They marched nearly six hours into the night before they stopped, tents were erected and a triage station were set up. None wanted to remain there, even the short time there brought up bad feelings that would turn into long memories. Even camping in the middle of the forest, filled with dead trees, rotting plants, and bones of dead orcs did little to alleviate their worry.

They stopped for the day to treat their wounded, which there were many, and they still were wounded even now. But the fact that the men were too antsy to remain in the woods it had been opted that they get to the closest village and hunker down.

The terror of that day had struck them all, that thing they had fought against had tore them a new one. People were still worried thought, it was still alive and they didn't know if they could face it again should it escape.

However, now everyone was being merry, those whispers had turned into godawful shouts of merriment as they recounted the heroic tale. The reason being is that they had finally gotten to a village they were happy to celebrate their accomplishment.

Maia watched from the sidelines as a group of men tried to woo the local village girls with their heroic tale how they fought against a dreaded werewolf. Didn't work much, because these people were just like those in Pretoria. Faces were blank, words were hollow, and their utter disinterest in them was apparent.

Well, not completely disinterested.

After they arrived they had gotten the usual treatment similar to those from Pretoria, they didn't talk much or complain, in fact they had brought them in and helped with the wounded. Giving them places to rest comfortably and also offering up some supplies, they had been quite accomodating in spite of their meagre supplies. Maia was glad that Alicia was still confined to the bed, she wouldn't make an ass of herself this time and now she could play diplomat.

It was going well, until they brought the werewolf in.

They realised that containing it was an issue, after a time they realised it would eventually break out of that magical sphere they had sealed it within. In fact the mages reported that it was starting to break, shocking considering a spell like that could seal a person almost indefinitely unless the mages maintaining it allowed for it to be released. So they got a cage, and enchanted the hell out of it and had mages on it constantly. After that they were able to transfer the creature to the cage.

As soon as the people saw it however, that was when things got interesting.

"People don't like us much huh?" Maia said aloud, watching as the woman walked away from the men, there was hostility in their eyes, barely hidden contempt.

Luckily those Black Dogs would be getting some attention, her own mercenaries felt pity for their poor efforts and gave them some attention. Her band was a hot blooded bunch, it almost made her laugh at how raunchy woman can be and how not dissimilar they are to men when it came to sex. Going into battle and not knowing when it would be your last often made you think about priorities, getting laid seemed to be one of the biggest priorities on the minds of people these days.

But any joy she had died in her throat as she regarded the many people within sight, all of them looked angry. That anger was being shoved right down the throats of every soldier and mercenary that had walked into this village a few hours before.

"Guess they don't like it when you put their god in a cage." Vault replied, he was beside her, sitting on a barrel of rum and taking a swig of it from his stein.

"Yeah, but I didn't expect this kind of reception." Maia muttered, now she felt like she was in Alicia's boots now, although for completely different reasons.

As soon as the people had seen the werewolf there was a tension in the air, the people had been emotionless when they arrived. They might as well have been walking dead men, not a scrap of emotion could be felt from them, but life came back when they saw the creature.

It was a flash of emotion, so much that she couldn't pick all of it up. But she saw shock, fear, anger, and confusion, all of this played out on the faces of the people before them as they bore witness to the creature. That was when things got bad, the people had started to converge on the cage, they were angry.

Maia had expected them to likely be pissed off about having a demon in their town, even when locked up, but the sheer murderous intent shocked her. These people were angry, legitimately enraged at seeing that creature, and they looked like they wanted blood. Maia tried to placate them, and force them back from doing anything too reckless. But ever platitude ended with them growing more angry.

It wouldn't be until later she realised that the people weren't angry at the werewolf, they were angry at the ones who had brought it here. This wasn't the case of an angry mob who was mad that some outsiders brought a dangerous creature into the streets of their village. No, this was a group of people that were vengeful against the bunch of brigands who locked up someone they respect and thought didn't deserve the treatment he was being given.

But then it stopped, they seemed to back off for no reason. Hesitantly at first, they had stopped and looked at the creature, not in fear or anger, but almost… concern. She would have liked to imagine they were concerned of what if it got out? But they likely were worried that he might never get out. It was no secret now that these people were members of this Wolf Cult, that they held reverence to this being.

Because even after the situation had blown over the people had put distance between them. They didn't want to socialise or even break a single word, it was as if they had become pariahs. Any attempts at conversation was met with a glare or an angry frown. In fact the village leader had told them that their wounded would only have beds until the morning. Before demanding that anyone else will be sleeping outside the village.

"These people are weird, they aren't happy that we aren't doing what they want. These guys have been dealing with shit for the last few years and we come in and start telling them not to do something. People are going to be mad, they are going to be angry we are not doing them any favours." Vault said, sage wisdom she guessed, he did tend to know what the people were thinking and in turn that made him very popular amongst the people.

"You think there is any truth about what is going on here?" Maia asked.

"About Zelindo, not so much. But this Wolf Cult, I definitely see a problem with it. It has turned the people against the Church and Nobility, those are the two greatest powers in the nation, if you go against that it means you are not exactly a fan of how this county is run. They hate them, maybe for good reason, not saying it is right, but these people believe what they do without a shadow of a doubt, and that is dangerous. Especially if they believe in that thing being their saviour." Vault replied.

She supposed that was right, these guys had their reasons to be angry – even if they were wrong about what. When they had scouted out the region around Ulfraden they had discovered a pass leading up to the mountains, one that might actually go over the ranges. It actually gave a plausible reason as to why the orcs had entered the region so easily.

With the Black Dogs name cleared and the evidence in Zelindo turning up nothing, all it left was this cult. But even she had some misgivings, these guys still had suffered and based on that alone it was likely because of these orcs this rebellion had started. They hold have done something, gone the extra mile.

"Still sucks though, makes you think about all that praise you get from strangers. Makes me wonder if we deserve it." Maia muttered.

"We deserve it, we do the hard work no one else can and it is the few that do the wrong thing that give us the bad rep. Kind of why Alicia is so defensive, these villagers bad mouth the nobles and she thought that since they didn't show her due preference she was being disrespected in kind. Girl's ego couldn't take it." Vault replied.

It would seem that Vault and Alicia's falling out had not settled, best that be dealt with before they get back to Ken. Last thing they need was Alicia or Vault doing or saying something that could cause a divide.

"I don't even want to talk about it, too much drama if you ask me." Maia replied, hoping to shift the conversation away from there and maybe somewhere better.

"Heh, more about the action than anything else, hence why I don't want to be a Knight, to much political bullshit for me to deal with." Vault laughed.

"True to that." Raising her mug and clanging it against Vault's before they drained the drinks. "I wouldn't mind getting in on some action."

Glancing towards Vault she smirked, he looked intrigued and she knew that she was reeling him in. All she had to do was make him take the bait. Leaning back in the chair she let her chest flair out a bit, not a man alive could resist the beautiful mounds upon her chest and she was going to prove that now.

"What did you have in mind?" Vault inquired, a smile tugging at his lips as his gaze went somewhere other than her eyes.

"I don't know, but I do like how you handled that sword of yours, perhaps a private lesson. I am always eager to improve on my skills." Not the best innuendo she could come up with, but at this point she had a fire in her loins and she wanted a big hot poker to help alleviate the heat.

Now that was a good one.

"You always did have a thing for the big ones, come on, I'll show you mine and maybe you can polish it while I polish yours." Vault said, jumping off his barrel and walking up the stairs to the next floor.

She was hot on his tail, she had been sending him signals all the way back from Ur a month ago. A wink here and there, a casual touch then and now, and even a few propositions whenever she felt like it. Now all that hard work was going to pay off.

As she entered the room she was lifted off her feet, a hand firmly on her right cheek and she found herself pinned to the wall. With a big hardy man right in front of her, she smiled as he looked her right in the eye. His other hands caressing her thigh, it was electrifying and she couldn't wait for it slide somewhere else.

"Well big boy, when are you going to show me your sword?" Maia asked, playfully whispering into her ear.

His response was to slide his fingers right where she wanted them, and with a blissful sigh she leaned back against the wall and let him do as he pleased.

* * *

Maia woke up a lot earlier than she liked. The sun was obviously up and she had to guess it was only an hour or so past dawn, way to early after the long night she had. Not that she could complain, it was as enjoyable and thrilling as she had thought, and heard from some sources.

As she sat up she could see she was the only one in bed, Vault having departed after their long night of wild passion. Gods, it sounded so girly in her mind to think like that, to look at someone she fancied and swoon like some adolescent that has a crush. But she couldn't help it, she may be a hard as nails mercenary with a penchant for drinking and brawls, she was a girl that wanted to settle down with a good man.

"Hope he wants to settle down with me." Maia muttered, a feeling of despair coming to her heart.

This little fling wasn't really much of anything, just her attempting to test the goods and Vault the same. He had woman hanging off him, you hear stories of the great Vault from his battles with orcs to his wild nights with any woman he comes across. The tales are a flight of fancy, but she did not deny that those wild nights were no exaggerations, he knew his way around a woman.

She loves him, without a doubt. Loved him since the day he rescued her from death at the hands of an orc warband, took her in and trained her up and made her into what she is now. She became the Mercenary Queen of Ansur, through the patronage and esteem given to her by Lady Celestine, Maia had become a worthy member of the Seven Shield Alliance.

After all the years she tried to prove herself to Vault she had finally reached the pinnacle of all honours. She just hoped he would remember that she was there and that she did this all for him, so that they in the end could be together.

"Wow, I do sound girly." Maia muttered, smiling as she dressed herself.

Coming down the stairs she could see barely a soul in sight, a few of her mercenaries were around and that of the Black Dogs. Luckily the Knight's of Iris had opted to stay in the camp outside the village. It would seem that their current leader knew better than to let the Knights antagonise anyone in town, especially since they followed Alicia's methods a little too well.

"Hey Maia, glad to see you up? Have fun last night?" Veronica called out, raising a mug in greeting.

"Yeah, how did you guess?" Maia asked, smirking and waiting for the reply.

"Because your legs are still shaking." Veronica laughed, which was joined by a few nearby.

"Well what can I say, he lives up the legend." Maia replied with a shrug, taking a seat and ordering a drink and some food. She was famished.

She got her meal quick, a nice stew with some vegetables and pork with a slice of bread on the side. Digging in she exchanged some conversation with the other members of her company, when on duty she kept her distance as was expected but really these girls were family to her. When not on duty she hung out with the men and worked with them.

"Any problems last night while I was… busy?" Maia asked.

"Nah, all good throughout the night, mostly a few of the girls wandered off with the boys, although the villagers didn't seem to take kindly to us. Something has them on edge." Veronica said.

Maia could have guessed, maybe they had heard about Pretoria, didn't see right though but it was a good guess. Maia and Vault had agreed not to discuss any information regarding this cult with the rest of the soldiers, but after Alicia blurted it out she had no idea how much info had spread. But she knew that they had to be doubly prepared, some of their people were staunch followers of the Goddess Reborn and if that faith was being threatened they might do something stupid.

"Hey, how is that monster doing?" Maia asked.

"Still sitting in the cage, hasn't moved a muscle, kind of freaky, we think it is dead but no one is willing to check." Veronica said.

Maia didn't blame them, that thing scared the hell out of her and everyone else. No way they were going to risk testing to see if it was alive or not, even with a hundred different wards and spells making that cage all but unescapable. Hell, even the Sorceress Olga Discordia couldn't get out of that cage.

"You've seen Vault around?"

"Looking for another romp before we get back on the road?" The leer she got spoke of naughty things.

"No, I think if I did that I would be paralysed from the waist down and unable to ride home. So I think I will stick with the buck between my legs rather than that stallion." Maia replied, laughing it up with Veronica and the others.

Vault had been setting up to depart almost immediately, understandable. He had voiced that he had been away from the Diohart for nearly two months, any longer and they were really starting to risk invasion. Although it was no secret that the people of the village wanted them gone, they had even lined up along the main road out to see them off. But it was not a fond farewell, and she suspected it was for the werewolf more than the valiant warriors who captured it.

Alicia had actually decided to join them, even if the way she winced every time her horse trotted forward made it clear she shouldn't be riding. She didn't want to be left out with the wounded, some would say her pride had been more injured than her body. Given the way she glared at the lycanthrope every time it was near proved she was still sore about how it beat her without much effort.

Not that she could say anyone else did any better.

She should be happy she is alive.

"The company is ready to march." Veronica told her, tersely rather than cheerful, just like any professional soldier.

With Alicia back around you had to be on your best behaviour otherwise she would call you out. That was very important right now because she was in a foul mood, so you have to be doubly sure you didn't use the wrong word or even whistle while she was near. The Princess wanted to vent and no one wanted to be the one she did it to, no matter how impossible it would be for her to back up her threats with how injured she was.

Four broken ribs, from what they could guess, and that was going through the armor she wore. She got hit hard, and she was still hurt and in the mood to start a fight. If she wasn't so prissy and uptight Alicia would likely be a hell of a girl to hang out with.

"Then lets head out." Maia said, mounting up and taking place at the head of their company.

It was times like this that Maia often liked, where they would depart a Village and receive praise and admiration from the people, to be lauded for their good deeds and wished a safe journey. None were given. There was a tense silence as they left, not a word said or even a damn sneeze to break the noiselessness. Not unexpected but still the thought of leaving without so much as a goodbye left a bitter taste in her mouth. They had captured and removed a very dangerous creature from their lands, you would think that they would be happy about it.

Although given that these people believed it to be of the same divine nature as the Goddess, or at least godly, it made some sense why they were angry. But didn't they know that it would murder them the moment they came into contact with it? Didn't they realise this thing was a monster? They were doing them a favour here, otherwise they would be this things next lunch.

As she passed the people she watched their faces, seeing all forms of emotions pass over it as they moved by. It really stung seeing all that hate being directed towards you, made her feel worthless and that she had done wrong. But she also noticed some other expressions, concern and sadness, all directed towards the cage a few meters behind them.

Near the very edge of the village they saw Jocasta, the village leader, standing there and watching. Her expression held worry, but she managed to give a reassuring smile, if that single shred of positive emotion had been directed to anything but the werewolf Maia might have felt a bit better.

Looking back she could see the werewolf, nice and cozy within its cage looking right back at Jocasta. Maia had no idea what the hell that was, but it lasted only a few moments before the creature faced forward and closed its eyes.

Facing forward she tried to make sense of the strange scene that had played out behind her. Unable to come up with a reasonable answer she just came up with a single thought that summed up how she regarded the scene.

That was weird.

* * *

_Nine Days Later_

It was over a week later before they were within walking distance of Ken, the capital was in sight and the people were happy to see it. A lot had happened, the last six days had been probably the worst of their journey back to the Capital. Strange things had been occurring in the company, things that had resulted in a few deaths and some disappearances.

One could cast aside the strange glances and looks they got from the villagers in the Untouched Valley, no matter how distrustful they may be. But it was of the creature that Alicia's took notice of, it was the only thing that was in their ranks that could inspire emotion from those otherwise emotionless people. She had not been the first to notice, and only after they had departed the Valley did she realise what they she had seen.

The people of the Valley gave almost no care for their presence, distrust and disrespect were a given. But for the creature, who had inspired fear in all the men and woman that fought to defeat it and failed, they showed it something else entirely.

They seemed to show concern, care and even reverence. Maia had been the first to alert her that it may be possible the villagers were part of the Wolf Cult, that their reaction to the werewolf in a cage may have prompted their outburst of emotions. Alicia couldn't fathom it, how utterly foolish and insane this cult was, they were worried about the werewolf. They actually cared for its predicament, that they were concerned over its capture.

Had she not been there to see it herself she would have brushed it off as a mummers story, it was simply too insane to believe. Alicia may not have been in Sturmholz village until their departure, but in that short time she had seen the hate and anger of the people. It was underserved, they were heroes and protectors and they were being made out to be the wrongdoers? It made her blood boil.

This cult has spread throughout the entire Valley, there was likely not a single worshipper of the Goddess left. As much as she would have liked to go back interrogate them, to gain some kind of proof and evidence that they were heretical, she had been notified of several alarming occurrences.

Several soldiers had disappeared, at first it was suspected that they had deserted their posts. Tensions were still high, most had chalked it up to the stresses of the last two months which was filled with constant fighting. Only to find their bodies some time later. Many suspected the villagers had been to blame, but they had left the Valley behind two days prior to the first death.

The chances that they were being followed seemed impossible, but they could not be certain. For the time being they had no choice but to keep moving and double the sentries and also get more guards on the Lycanthrope. Their efforts were in vain however, for the next two days similar disappearances continued. It took some investigating and eventually they found the culprit, it had chilled many to the bone to discover the one murdering their people.

She glanced behind her, looking towards the column of soldiers marching away.

Their faces were sullen, some even having a haunted look in their eyes, for such battle hardened men as the Black Dogs it was strange to see them so shaken. But how could they not be, not after what had happened two days ago, when they discovered the culprit behind the murders.

Their attempts to discover the one responsible had only been successful because the killer, or killers in this instance, had begun killing one another. Four of the mages in the Black Dog and Rose Company went insane and started a small massacre. They had killed over a dozen people in their mad frenzy, blabbering insane things and having completely gone mad. They had been dispatched before they could do any further harm, and it was determined later that they were most definitely the murderers.

Twenty nine people were dead.

They had no idea how it happened, only statements saying that after capturing the creature they seemed to become melancholy. The cause of this insanity was discovered just yesterday, the Scythe of that werewolf. All four of the mages had been tasked with guarding and studying that weapon, to see what kind of power it held. Had they come to this realisation sooner than they could have spared the next one to get close to the cursed weapon.

She did not know his name, having only met him once after he was heard screaming in the night. The entire camp was awake as they heard his gut wrenching screams, many thought he was another victim, or another deranged murderer.

It was then that the link between the Scythe and the bouts of insanity were formed. But it was too late to do anything for the mage who had been exposed.

From that point onwards the Scythe had been sealed in a crate and warded. However, the man still complained of monsters and now had an aversion to the dark. She got a report alongside Vault and Maia from one of their healers, he had been scared when he reported the checkup. The man had woken up screaming again, saying monsters were touching and clawing at him.

They thought it was insanity. But a thorough examination turned up something. All across his body were bruises, handprints and scrape marks. Oddly, and terrifyingly enough, those handprints were not entirely human, but something else.

The affected mage was being watched closely, and people were worried they may have to put him down. They were wary of anyone else that showed signs of erratic behaviour, several incidents had followed on after that and had to be dealt with.

The march home had been hell for them all.

"Thank the Goddess we are back." Alicia muttered aloud, glad that this entire escapade was behind them.

"A good few days rest is not something I am going to pass up, after the adventure we've had some soft beds would be nice." Maia said, the Mercenary was beside her and gave a stretch.

"Agreed." Alicia replied, actually feeling comfortable having the Mercenary woman around.

The last week may have been a terrible affair but Maia had made an effort to lesson the burden on her shoulders. Something that she was appreciative of, at least until she allowed herself to be helped. Her two lieutenants, Doretha and Ursula, had been incapacitated by the werewolf, she had few officers left to take the reigns and Maia had stepped up to offer her assistance.

Alicia may have not had much of a working relationship with the woman before, their times together were limited to the occasional Alliance meeting and summit. Rare was it that they talked, especially when they made a truce in order not to step on each other's toes. In that time they kept their distance from one another, but having to work with one another they were forced to shrink that distance.

Alicia had come to respect the woman's ability to organise and command, she was strong and wilful and hard on anyone that stepped out of line. She commanded respect and did not care for those who thought to undermine her command. Alicia was pleasantly surprised how easy she took charge, even to the consternation of some of her Knights they followed her orders to the letter.

Whatever bad blood that had been between them before this journey had evaporated, and to her delight she actually had someone she could speak with plainly. To socialise with her fellow Knights would be in poor taste, as she was their commander, not their friend, but Maia was of the same rank and therefore an equal.

"It will be good to have a bed to lay down upon so that my side does not ache." Alicia said, feeling the wince again as her horse trotted along.

"Maybe a boy named Wallace to go with it?" Maia replied.

Alicia flinched, this time not from the uneven ground, that name was more painful to hear that any wound she could be dealt. She was certain her face was heating up, she composed herself as best she could and tried to fight down her irritation. But she would have gone pale with disgust if Maia's comment had not been so salacious.

"I am not laying with a man I barely know, besides he may be a suitor but he is not going to be my husband." Alicia replied, huffing as she turned away and tried to ignore her.

Alicia knew that Maia had a smirk on her lips, and it would be growing larger by the second. The Mercenary Queen had always sought to poke fun at her, prod and jab at her with words to see how she would react. Sadly it was her own volition that had spawned this source of torment, she had confided in Maia about one such issue in her life and now she used it to jest and joke. Often at her expense.

What she was playing at was her upcoming marriage, or planned marriage. She had a slew of suitors lined up to take her hand, but sadly she had always found a fault with one that left her desiring they would jump off the Palace balcony and never bother her again.

The worst among the lot was Wallace Uttengurd, the heir apparent of his family and it was an old family. One that was just as old as her own, and he was a front runner in her fathers opinion to be her husband, if only because the current head of the family was a friend of the King's and the Parliaments Deputy Of Financing.

Still there were problems with the arranged marriage.

He was twice her age and had an abnormal gut that stuck out very far, while the rest of his body was oddly thin. He smelled of many perfumes because he had terrible body odour, something that he had earned a foul nickname in the noble caste. He dressed like a court jester, with so many colours on his doublet alone he was a sight she couldn't look at for long. Paired with his grating voice it was impossible to stay in the same room as him for a few minutes at a time.

The idea of marry someone like that made Alicia's skin crawl, she could not think of a life where she was with him for more than a few minutes in a day. The idea of having to lay with the man to have a child was even more unappealing, to lose her virtue to a man that repulsed her. He may be the worst, but the other top men waiting to take her hand were nearly as bad.

"Glad I am not in your shoes. Still, no way around it?" Maia asked.

"Regrettably no, I will have no choice but to marry one of them by this years end. If not, my father will make the choice for himself." Alicia replied, and as much as she was thankful she was being given the chance to actually decide for herself.

But still the fact remained that at years end she would be married, and likely producing an heir for the throne. It did not make her decision all that much easier, even being pragmatic did not ease her mind when trying to make a decision. Because this was not just deciding to accept a new knight into her ranks, this was a very deeply personnel decision that would affect her entire life. She would be choosing someone that she would marry and give all of herself to. As much as she knew that love was not always the way of these things, she sometimes wished she had what Claudia had.

A loving husband from a good family, and while it was known he could not produce and heir she knew that their marriage one that was of mutual respect and love. Alicia had hoped for some sort of miracle where she could find a man that she could respect, as a human being and as a noble, and say she could fall in love with.

"Hey, look on the bright side, maybe you can find someone else to marry, run off together and live on a farm." Maia said.

"A farm?" Alicia asked, giving a laugh and trying to hide a smile. "I am not a farmer. And I would not marry a man who works on one, no. If I am to marry it must be for the good of Feoh, to do otherwise would shame my family and dishonour my people. We all must make sacrifices, and I intend to do so."

Living on a farm, it was a funny thought. Several children and a husband plowing the fields and getting dirty, it did not sound like the most pleasant of lives.

"Well, lets put this behind us, we completed the mission, we are back home safe and sound. Let us have a drink after this, and to sweeten the invitation we can have tea instead of ale and rum." Maia said, smirking over towards Alicia.

"Yes… I think that will be good." Alicia replied, giving a small smile.

They crossed the land bridge and passed through the massive gates of Ken, down the long street and towards the castle. Along the way the people lined this massive street and cheered for them, flowers and linen were thrown before them as they welcomed their heroes back. Cries of admiration and affection came hand in hand, the people loved and respected them.

Alicia smiled, it was good to be back with civilised people that welcomed they in open arms. To hear those cheers and feel the pedals over her face made her remember the good that comes from their deeds, the people were happy and they are rewarded for those acts of heroism. This was the life she wanted, after all the blood and pain that they would at least have something that made it all worth it.

"Big crowd, bigger than the one last time." Vault commented.

"Surprising, usually you need Lady Claudia around to get this many people to turn up." Maia said, the Dawn Templar were legends amongst the Knights of Eostia.

Seeing them outside of Ur or the Royal Palace was a rarity, and when you saw them they drew a crowd. She had been mesmerised by them for years, and she had moulded her own order after those same Knights. She had always wanted to live up to their legend, their greatness in which all of their nation prides itself upon.

"Our actions draw much attention, people would know what we have done and the fruit of our labours. It is only natural that the people would come to laud us for our actions." Alicia said, beaming with pride as the people cheered.

Soon enough they came to the steps of the Royal Palace, a large number of Dawn Templar lined the stairs and guarded it. At the top of the stairs was their leader, Claudia Levantine, standing guard and waiting for their arrival. Dismounting the three walked up the steps and met with the military leader of the Seven Shield Alliance and the strongest Knight in Eostia.

"You have returned, very good." Claudia said. "Were you successful in tracking down the Orc Warband?"

"That and more, we should talk inside." Alicia replied, without any further prompting the four of them walked within.

They followed Claudia inside the atrium of the palace, the roof was pane glass and a mix of many colours that bathed the hallway in many translucent hues. Along the walls were depictions, carved into the stone were many stories of this Kingdoms history and the major events that forged it. They were only of moments in those events, that cemented it in history as a decisive point that changed the course of history.

From the Founding of their nation, were refugees from a broken empire across the sea came here to survive following its collapse. Founded and built by Prince Alger, a survivor of that Empire who escaped before it crumbled to invaders. How this was the beginning of what would become the Eostian Empire and the Seven Shield Alliance.

The Founding War, the first conflict between their people and the Dark Elves, when they settled in the northern reaches. How they prevailed against those enemies and created Ur, the first city in Eostia to be ruled and protected by humans.

Dozens of other conflicts and major events were depicted, each one of great importance in this nations history and what made it what it is today. Without this knowledge they were blind, unable to really understand where they came from and who they are now. Alicia knew the entire history of their nation, all five hundred years since the founding of this continent and their arrival here she knew with great clarity.

But its most crowning moment was when it was united under the leadership of Celestine Lucross, who brought the broken Kingdoms of Ansur, the separatist nation of Feoh and the secluded lands of the South into a single Alliance with the independent Ur. They became one of the most powerful nations in the known world. The carving of that event depicted above the doorway ahead of them at the end of the atrium.

Soon enough they came to the throne room, or the antechamber to the palace. Here was where the nobles and guests of honour would come to speak with the High Queen, and make pleas or announce important events. It was a massive hall, lining the walls were columns of silver stone and the walls painted red and lined with gold. It was bare of much ornamentation but still had a sense of glamour that mesmerised one when they entered.

To their surprise as they entered they found the entire hall packed with nobles, all ages and on every level of the hierarchy within the noble caste. Hundreds were here, and not just from Ken, there were dignitaries and diplomats from all the major cities and regions. Even from Thorn down south and Rad to the north-east, all huddled in a small corner of the room away from everyone else.

"There are a lot of big wigs here, surprised no one in Zelindo warned me about this." Vault said, looking around at the assemble upper echelon.

"They came here following our victory over the orcish army. Most are here to coordinate with the recovery and also to see about planning a counter attack." Claudia replied quietly.

"Good luck with that, most of these people don't leave the safety of these walls." Maia said, walking with the rest towards the throne at the far end of the chamber.

"Sadly that is true, little has been done, in fact it has slowed us down considerably since we have been forced to accommodate them and bring them into war meetings. Everyone does not wish to be left out and wants to be the one that makes a decisive decision on how to end the war." Claudia replied. "For now that has been put on hold, with your return they have decided that a celebration of our victory is in order."

"I take it they have had a few of those since coming here." Maia said aloud.

"Yes." Claudia replied, the conversation ending there as they approached the end of the hall.

They could see on a raised platform the throne of Celestine Lucross, simple wooden chair with ornamentation consisting of a personal sigil. No different than the six other seats that flanked her, and too their surprise two of them were occupied with familiar faces.

Shrine Maiden Kaguya, a foreign priestess who had come from the Eastern Empire of Yushu, and ruler of Rad. She wore a red dress, a Kimono in her peoples language, with golden flowers stitched into the silk, and a headdress that appeared as if the sun was behind her head. Her hair was short and framed her pale face, her purple eyes gazing over the crowd without any emotion.

Right next to her was Luu-Luu, appearing as a child but in truth she was over ninety years old and a member of the Halfling race. Short and lithe she stood only four feet in height and wore a thick green cloak over some simple baggy shorts and a shirt. Her hair was long and curled, auburn in colour and her green eyes were alight with wonder and childlike innocence.

"The other Shields are here?" Alicia asked. "Is…"

"Yes, Prim is here, she is with the Prime Minister." Claudia said, turning and nodding her head to the side.

Sure enough when Alicia looked she saw her young cousin, her pink hair standing out amongst the other nobles. Along with her white and pink dress it was impossible to miss her, and when she turned her smile widened and beamed such joy. Alicia smiled in turn, trying to give her as much affection from her smile as her little cousin was.

At Prim side was the Prime Minister, he turned and gave her a nod in greeting and small smile. His face was tanned, he was formally from Ansur before its collapse, having a darker skin tone that was sagging slightly. His hair had turned fully grey and was slowly starting to turn white as his own age began to catch up to him. Her father must have sent him in his place, he was a trusted confidant and friend to the King, it would make sense he would be trusted with such an important gathering such as this.

"They arrived not long after the nobles, with the recent attack by the orcs it was high time we gathered to discuss the next phase of the war effort." Claudia replied, just as they came before the front of the throne.

Celestine rose form her seat, immediately the chatter amongst the nobles died down. She smiled at them, beautiful and benevolent, like a true goddess her radiance seemed to light up the room.

"Welcome back my Shields, I trust your mission was a success?" Celestine asked.

The crowd watched in anticipation, they were eager to hear the results of their mission into the untouched valley. As much as she would love to regale them on their mission, she knew that their success had hollow.

"We were successful, although not in the way we expected." Alicia stated.

"How so?" Celestine inquired.

"The orc horde had been destroyed, but it had not been by our forces." Alicia clarified. "We discovered that the orc horde, and subsequent hordes that have been invading the region have been attacked by an unknown entity."

There was a series of murmurs through the hall, people were intrigued and from the look on the other members of the Shields so were they. Alicia turned back when she heard the sound of grading gears. As it grew louder the whispering did as well, some shouting in shock and surprise at the beast being led into the hall.

"We investigated the Valley and after questioning survivors we determined the location of this entity." Alicia stated, turning to watch as the creature was wheeled into the hall.

Vault had made the suggestion on the way towards the Palace, he wanted to show it off and prove how great they were. Alicia had tried to dissuade them but he had been adamant, and Maia had argued that it would be useful to show off the creature. It was a unique being and they would need to present this to Celestine.

Although in the presence of so many it may have been a poor decision not to actually consider stopping it being brought into the palace. This was the only way to the dungeons beneath the palace, so she suspected it couldn't be avoided. And having it wait outside might cause a stir best not allowed to happen.

Alicia watched the reactions of all those who saw the creature, shock and disgust being the obvious expressions upon their faces. They whispered and cursed under their breath, hurling barely heard insults towards the creature. It did not even move, just like it had not moved for the last nine days. Sitting with its back against the bars and with a single arm resting on its knee, it had not shifted or moved. She wondered if it was waiting for something.

The cage came to a halt. Claudia narrowed her eyes upon the creature, her hand had slipped over her sword and grasped the handle tightly.

"What is this creature?" Claudia hissed, glaring at the thing within the cage.

It's eyes opened beneath the hood, glaring blue orbs looked up and stared past them. Alicia shivered as she looked into those orbs, they were terrifying and had she seen them when she first entered that estate she would never have approached. Now it sat there, looking past them towards someone else.

Alicia turned, looking towards Celestine. The Goddess had always worn a smile, never has Alicia seen anything but grace and happiness reflected off of her. But today was the first she had seen something so human of an emotion pass over her face, something that was so shocking it even made Alicia feel its painful sting.

Fear.

But it was the word that left her mouth, a single word, that caused Alicia's blood to turn to ice.

"You."

* * *

**The plot thickens, and it is only going to get more thicker. Take that as you wish.**

**I think I can manage one chapter a week now. We will see.**


	7. Chapter 06

**Decided to post early, by that I mean I am posting this chapter and another at the end of the week. So two chapters this week again, I am on a roll. Now many of you are wondering why I am giving a lot of exposition, well, I do it because I tend to want to build up the universe and give clear insight into the characters and situations along with making a solid foundation for the story. I often write it as if this is a completely new property that no one has read before.**

**I do that so those who are knowledgeable or not of the used series can understand things more clearly. That is all there is too it, it is my method and I am not changing.**

* * *

**The Hand of Suffering**

**Chapter 06: Wolf in the Coop**

She staggered into her chamber, her Knights closing the door behind her as she entered. Moving straight for her bed she planned to simply fall onto it and go to sleep, she had no strength left in her to do anything but laze about and wait to be taken by Brumera, the God of Dreams. She had been so tired she had not even said goodnight to her guards.

She was so tired she had even not realised that as well.

Celestine dropped onto her bed, letting out a sigh as she felt all her muscles ache and any energy she had simply fade away. She was drained, the last week had left her tired and unable to regain her strength. Her nights were restless and her days were impossible to get through without nearly succumbing to sleep. Yet sleep itself was something she avoided.

It has been this way for the last week, ever since Vault, Alicia and Maia had returned from the Untouched Valley. Ever since that creature had been brought here, she had been unable to remain at ease.

"Why can I not be free of this torment?" Celestine spoke aloud.

Even captured, contained, why was her visions so clouded. Why was she so afraid?

* * *

_One Week Earlier_

She had to get out of there, staying in the throne room would have been a bad idea. Even her hasty departure could be viewed negatively, but it was better than appearing so shaken by the creatures presence. Such a thing to see would be dangerous, she had no doubt that there would be those that would plot something with the knowledge that she was not so infallible.

It was a risk she couldn't take, not for herself or anyone else that may become involved.

She had ordered it be taken to the dungeons, guarded and warded to prevent any possible escape. From there she had gathered the Shields, along with Vault and her closest advisor. This was something she could not discuss amongst the other nobles, this had to be close to the chest and with people she could trust implicitly.

She had taken her seat, messaging her brow and trying to control her own body that was shaking. At her side was the anxious Claudia, her knight unable to do anything but stand guard and hope that this moment of terror passed. While to her right was her other advisor, a confidant and dear friend from from her homeland, Phelorna Neridan.

The elven woman was over a thousand years her senior, and a childhood friend of her mother. Her long white hair was tied into a series of braids and knots that formed an intricate design that flowed down the square of her back. How she was able to do that on her own Celestine would never know, but it was her wisdom and experience that Celestine valued.

"My Lady, what is wrong?" Alicia asked, leaning over the table and looking at her worryingly.

The rest had such expressions, to see her in such a state was not the norm, many saw her as so mighty and graceful that she could not be brought low by anything. How wrong they were. She was mortal, vulnerable, and she felt that more than ever.

"It is the creature isn't it?" Phelorna inquired. "It is the one you have seen."

"Yes, it is the being I have seen in my visions for the last five years." Celestine replied, sinking into her seat.

"That is it?" Claudia gasped, shocked by the revelation.

"Yes, I am certain, those eyes are impossible to forget." Celestine replied. "I believe I owe you all an explanation."

She went on to explain all the visions she bore witness too, in grizzly detail she explained what she had seen. Even the most vivid of scenes was a haunting thing for her to recall, but she pushed on and explained. They deserved this much. But still it left her saddened that they would now have to carry this with them, even if it was just words, the knowledge of it was still a weight that would be a heavy burden for them.

"It has been around for the last five years. In the Untouched Valley. I didn't want to believe it." Alicia said, she seemed to have come to a realisation.

"Yeah, the people were telling the truth. Even about it killing orcs." Maia added, looking confused. "I don't get it. Why? What does it get out of this? Why does it want to be worshipped?"

"What does it matter? It is a wild beast, it should be put down." Alicia replied, even so she looked too have several thoughts on her mind, but she was steadfast in her statement. "Now that we have it here, we can do something about it."

"It isn't some dumb dog, that thing is smart. It also had people following it, that thing had damn followers like they were a church congregation. Don't you think this is a little too weird?" Maia replied. "After everything we went through we shouldn't just throw this away."

"What do you speak of?" Claudia asked, the Knight looked expectantly at them both.

Again Alicia went silent, a very frustrated look appeared on her face, she seemed to be trying to decipher something only present in her mind.

"Alicia, speak your mind, there are no formalities here, just friends and allies." Celestine said, trying to coax the Princess to speak.

The young woman looked around, stopping on her younger cousin who offer a small smile and tried to reassure her from where she stood. With a sigh Alicia's entire posture went slack, as if all the tension she had been holding in had been released.

"The search for the orc warband had been met with several setbacks, the first being the people." Alicia started.

The explanation went on from there, going from their initial arrival in Pretoria and to their departure to Ulfrafen Village. Alicia spoke of the villagers, who seem to have been so distraught that they had all but buried their emotions and gave their arrival no mind. Maia backing this statement with her own words, saying that everything about them was almost as if a part of them had been lost – they would say as if they did not have souls.

It was concerning to know that the people had suffered like this, for so long in fact. The reason for that suffering came about because of the orc warbands that had slipped into the region undetected. Blame had been lain at the feet of the Nobles of Zelindo and the Black Dogs, how they allowed orcs into the region and did nothing to clear them out. More so they also have been accused of stealing provisions from the Valley.

Vault had confirmed that there was irregularities in the shipments because most of it was not being delivered. That the people were withholding supplies to spite the nobles, the reason given was not due to their negligence but the beginnings of a possible rebellion. It was suspected that the orcs infiltrated the valley over the mountains and the people were angry nothing had been done.

"This is hard to believe, that the people would rebel." Celestine said. "But what has driven them to this?"

"Maybe it is the Cult." Maia said. "The Nobles say they have been at odds with them for a while maybe that wolf caused this."

"Would this happen to be the Cult of the Wolf?" Kaguya said, jumping into the conversation. "I know of it, rumours had circulated to me about the Cult's existence from traders between Zelindo and Rad. Along with a Court Mage from Zelindo. I had sent someone to investigate the matter."

"You shouldn't have sent that girl to investigate, Zelindo is a dangerous place. Heard a lot of them died." Vault said, his concern was noted in the frown on his face and the way he seemed to be paying attention. "This matter affects Zelindo and Diohart, there was no reason for you to get involved. You should have notified me of this."

"I saw fit to get involved due to this affecting my city as well, if the Untouched Valley is in the midst of a rebellion then Rad is at risk of a food shortage. My actions were for the betterment of my nation and the people I am meant to protect." Kaguya replied.

"Still, your Priestess has made some very serious claims, none of it true of course, but had we taken her words without evidence it could have seen many being found guilty of high Treason." Alicia said, crossing her arms.

"I trust my Shrine Priestesses words, Hinako was a very well respected and gentle person, I do not believe she would lie. I sent her to find the truth of the matter with the Cult, I have no knowledge regarding any investigation into the Nobility." Kaguya replied.

"Well she did say that her messages were being intercepted, but we have no idea if that is true." Maia said.

"Even so she offered no proof to either of us, only sprouting off rumours of some conspiracy in the heart of the Nobility. Nothing else." Alicia stated.

"I beg you pardon, but what you say confuses me. Are you saying you met with Shine Maiden Hinako?" Kaguya asked.

"Yeah, we did, met her up in a church she converted into a temple. Also she had sealed off an entire district, claiming people are trying to kill her." Maia replied. "More than that, she was actually keeping some Cultists around. We think she might be working with them, maybe she has turned."

Celestine had note how the Shrine Maiden's expression seemed to curdle, as if she had somehow become ill. He hand had reached for her armrest as if to keep herself from keeling over.

"That is not possible." Kaguya replied, head lowering as she looked hurt.

Her words were pained, and Celestine felt some heartache. She knew Hinako, the girl was a calm and caring young woman, almost like a twin sister to Kaguya. Perhaps their relationship was not so dissimilar. To think she could have fallen in with some dangerous cult would upset anyone.

"Hey… listen I am not trying to bad mouth her, but she didn't really offer much other than a few leads. Also the circumstances she is in doesn't inspire much confidence." Maia said, trying to apologise for her strong words.

"That is not what makes my heart ache, because what you say is impossible to believe." Kaguya said, looking up and her expression hardening. "You say that you met a woman, named Hinako in Zelindo? She claimed to be a Shrine Priestess?"

"Yes. That is correct." Alicia said.

"Shrine Priestess Hinako was killed a year ago, in the Greenway Pass. I was told it was by cultists."

* * *

The meeting had descended into anarchy after that.

Kaguya had revealed that on the return trip back to Zelindo, Shrine Priestess Hinako had been killed alongside her guards by cultists. Their bodies had been returned to Rad some days later, and it was confirmed without a shadow of doubt that the Priestess had met her end.

Alicia had become furious, alongside Vault, cursing how they had been tricked by an imposter. Despite their shared anger they seemed to be tension between the two, both arguing over the fact they had been mislead by the fake Shrine Priestess. Alicia had stated that she had attempted to confront the villagers in Pretoria and after a physical altercation they had been forced to leave on Vault's demand.

Vault had defended his actions, saying that there was no way to know if they were cultists or not. It was only confirmed after they captured the creature, which when seen by the villagers seemed to aggravate them. Celestine took this in and tried to make sense of what was going on.

From what could be understood this Cult, formed around this strange werewolf, had swallowed the entire Valley whole. Several names had been revealed, some of them former Knights who had a very negative opinion of the the Dawn Templar and Church. Claudia even recognising the name of a former Squire that had served under Grave Levantine. The rest had been confirmed to have either been stripped of their positions or exiled from their respective cities due to varying circumstances.

Many she knew of personally, most had a background in the military or had previous dealings with the Seven Shields and the Alliance as a whole.

Two former Knights that had been of the same generation of Grave Laventine, both having lost their status following the disbanding of their order in favour of creating a new one. One Guard Captain of the Old Ansur regime, having survived the chaos of his nations collapse and subsequent collapse of his mercenary company. Along with her supplanting another mercenary commander with someone Celestine knew was seeking advancement and would remain loyal to her.

They were but a few of the names on the list, all of them had a vendetta against the crown or the Alliance in some form or another. These were enemies she had created by her own hands, having ousted, replaced or even sent her own people after them. They had every right to be angry, to hate her and turn on her when the opportunity rose. Perhaps this creature was just the catalyst that finally saw to all the deeds she had been forced to commit since becoming the High Queen.

Actions up until now she did not think would have such consequences, she had believed she had done right. That there would be no long lasting issues, how wrong she was. Now thousands would be in jeopardy of being slain, would she need to carry out another peace keeping action similar to that of when the Ansur regime collapsed?

Over twenty thousand people live in the Untouched Valley, twenty thousand innocent men, woman, and children caught up in this feud. A part of her told her that she needed to stop this cult and militia before it made its move. If civil war broke out it could spell chaos for the entire Ansur region, a conflict of this scale has not been seen since the collapse of Ansur forty years ago.

Another part of her couldn't stand the thought of carrying out another massive purge like that, seeing to the deaths of thousands of people. Ansur had been bad enough, but these were farmers, not brigands and highwaymen swept up in the mess that was the collapse of Ansur's parliament.

Regularly she met with the Shield members, trying to figure out a plan regarding the valley and trying to discern the nature of the creature at the centre of this strange occurrence. She needed all the details they could provide, along with whatever advice they could give on how to proceed. She could not allow anything to be overlooked, this was a crucial time that could not be taken lightly.

Details were scarce with the creature, what it was and what kind of powers it wielded were unknown. Magic indeed but magic itself was not a definite answer, for magic had many forms and methods.

This was new, different, and they had no idea what it was.

Most of their advice revolved around actually attacking, to go in and remove the Cult and Militia by force. Only Maia seemed uneasy about doing such a thing, likely knowing that these people are not monsters or criminals. But she was but one voice against many who rationalised the deaths of these many thousands as a needed sacrifice to keep Ansur, and Eostia, safe from dissent.

Celestine flopped back and onto her bed, the softness of her sheets and the weariness of her body were the perfect combination to let her drift off into the realm of dreams. But it would not come, she was denied the release of this waking world.

"Why won't this stop? What else is there to understand? What else is there to do?" Celestine whimpered, she did not understand why she was not allowed a moment of rest.

Again her mind went back to Phelorna, her confidant had been vocal with her in recent days. Especially as her condition began to worsen.

* * *

_Four days ago_

Celestine had been going over her visions for some time, they had begun to haunt her nights and even her waking moments. She would find herself in a dark place and looking at a shadowy world that was her own.

In time she would compile notes on the nights visions would assault her and what information she could compile of the reported orc attacks on the valley. If her visions were to be trusted it would seem there had been twenty six attacks on the valley, with at least half a dozen confirmed through sources aside from her visions. It was a shocking revelation that revealed more to her than she cared to admit.

The dates matched each other, they had coincided perfectly and even if she couldn't confirm the rest the six she could all but assure herself that these attacks did happen. It was her belief that the creature sealed within the dungeon was responsible for destroying those orcs and the moment it did she would perceive it.

"Your visions are not something to be deciphered." Phelorna stated, entering her private parlour and approaching the table.

Celestine had scattered notes and snippets regarding each of the visions she had beheld, the exact dates and small details regarding what she could recollect from each vision. She was trying to find some sort of coronation between each vision, something they all shared in common. Several similarities had been found, aside from the sole focus of the visions, but they didn't add up to anything she could use.

"But what I am seeing before me tells me differently, do you see this? That beast within the dungeons has been protecting thousands from harm. Why? For what reason?" Celestine said, looking up at her confidant and unable to formulate an answer to her own question. "Is this a warning of its coming? That this Cult of the Wolf is dangerous?"

She must have looked like a mess, for the way Phelorna looked at her spoke of clear disappointment. Sometime she felt like a child again, being found doing something foolish. Only Phelorna had the ability to make her feel so small and meek.

"We cannot hope to fathom what a creature such as that thinks? Or even if it is possible, all we must consider is the danger it presents." Phelorna replied.

"Yet is protected the valley, has done so, the people worship it because of its actions. This makes so little sense, even with this I cannot understand why my visions of it keep returning. And why they persist when it is nearby." Celestine replied, holding her head in her hands. "What am I meant to understand about this?"

She didn't want to keep seeing it, the creature looking at her, the fear she felt from its gaze was palpable and she dreaded every second she saw it. But it persisted, she kept seeing it, nothing else but that thing.

"That is what you must decide upon, the visions you perceive hold great importance. Remember what you were taught." Phelorna stated.

Celestine remembered, many times her visions came and went and their importance was never to be doubted. No matter how unassuming the visions may be you could not ignore that whatever was seen is important.

Once she had seen a stone in a vision, a sharp pointed rock in an open plane that she would often play in. The following day she saw it in the field, passed right by it and picked it up. Taking it with her, she never did know what was so important about the stone, or why it had a role in the tapestry of fate but it did.

That had been her first vision, the one she remembered clearly mind you.

There was no real way to determine what kind of impact these visions may have on the world, what would happen if she did nothing or couldn't do anything. Olga Discordia was a prime example, for she had been seen no less than three times in her visions. From her dabbling in the magic of the Light Elves and Dark Elves, ascension to the throne of Garan, and the creation of the Badlands following the fall of Lorein.

Rare was it that someone was to appear in a vision multiple times over ones life, it was the mark of someone great or terrible. Olga had proven herself to be the latter, this war had dragged on for two hundred and thirty years, and it would continue if it was not stopped.

But this creature, appeared more than anyone else, in the entire history of her people that she could recount there had never been a single being that had created such waves. It's very actions spoke of change, of great and terrible things to occur, and with how dark it felt to her she could only dread what its coming meant.

"You must centre yourself, I can see that you are tired and anxious, you must find your resolve." Phelorna said, gently placing a hand on her back. "Come, rest, sleep. Tonight you will find peace in the realm of dreams and worry about this another day."

Celestine was led to her bed, where she lay down and was covered by the silk sheets. Phelorna tucked her in and made sure she was comfortable, it reminded her of when her mother would do the same when she was but a child. How long ago those days were, those peaceful times when she had not a worry in the world.

She closed her eyes and wished for sleep. It came, but she received no rest from her slumber.

* * *

How hard it was to do as Phelorna said, to push this aside and try to draw up any strength she could to put up a strong front for her people. But with every passing night where sleep was much welcome she was denied true rest.

Something was amiss, something had forced her to realise that she was making a mistake. Her visions gave her a clear image of what was to be seen, never what must be done. But at times she would always feel a nagging sensation on what must be done, what had to be done.

That feeling had not left her since the creature arrived. And where she had dedicated so much of her time to try and study the beast it had proven to end in limited answers and more questions.

But she had done as Phelorna Instructed, busying herself with matters away from the creature, attempting to put all her energy and time into something else. She had tried to busy herself with other matters of importance.

From planning out the offensive with Olga Discordia, which was going nowhere fast. Worse still word had spread of this Cult in the Untouched Valley, and now that there was a fresh target people can go against they were taking aim.

* * *

_Three Days Earlier_

Celestine massaged her brow, struggling to keep her attention centred on the meeting. But it kept waning as it did for the previous seven war councils she had attended, because the same argument had been made over and over again and no true plans have been finalised. And when it broke down it would simply divert back to a discussion she did not want to have discussed.

"We must attack, show them we will not back down from a fight."

"Fool! We strike out we will be met with disease and death, and without our soldiers we will be defenceless."

This entire song and dance had become routine, one side would argue attacking, risking the lives of thousands to reach the Black Fortress for the chance to defeat the Dark Queen. Others had opted to simply repair their defences and prepare for the next invasion, unwilling to lose what protection they had on a suicide mission.

Celestine agreed with the latter, although for different reasons. Sending so many to die a pointless death for the sake of pride would not do, they needed another solution to this problem. For in spite of her agreeing with shoring up their defences, it was a strategy that was becoming overused. The entire war had become them holding back orc and demon attacks on the regular basis from the north and being unable to come up with a feasible counterattack.

And as shown recently, the attacks from the north have been increasing. Their defences are holding, but how much longer will it be before they falter completely. Every invasion was worse, and it would continue to get worse until they were eventually overrun.

"You cowards! Hiding behind your walls and doing nothing. I am surprised you left the safety of your walls to come here!" One of the noble barked, earning a laugh of derision from his compatriots.

"You are no better! I hear you built high walls and post guard all around that estate of yours, afraid of rats I heard." Another from the opposing party shot back.

Argument descended from there, the entire point of the meeting had been lost and now petty squabbling ensued. Claudia attempted to maintain order, but even her strong will and mighty reputation did little to sway the crowd into silence. It was like that again, the different cities against one another and squabbling over issues that had occurred long before these people were born.

"We are beset by Orcs, is there nothing to be done? No decision has been made." One man had yelled.

"Fighting is pointless, we cannot cross the Badlands." Someone else called.

"Then let us focus on what we can do, these cultists in the Untouched Valley, I hear they have been at war with Zelindo for years now. Is that not enough for us to send troops to quell them." Someone called out.

"My Lords, please, we shall remove these infidels soon, when the time comes and we confront these Heretics they shall be brought to heel before the might of the Goddess and her Dawn Templar." Grissom said, trying to placate the nobles.

"Then give the order, send the Dawn Templar, round up these monster lovers and execute them!"

The round of support that came for the idea make Celestine feel ill, to listen to such things did not sit well with her. She knew how many people were in the valley, to have them put to the sword, the repercussions would be massive. Morally and strategically, but even she could not look at this practically.

These people, what had gone through their minds to make them turn so easily from the Church. She knew it was not as pious and pure as it seemed, that there were flaws within its hierarchy. But she doubted these simple people knew, their faith has been lost another way. One she suspected was out of helplessness and a desire to feel safe.

A shout came from the nobles, beseeching her to call the Dawn Templar. Some even pledging their swords to the cause, saying they will aid in removing the heretics from Eostia.

Celestine could take it no longer, she retired for the evening, not bothering it excuse herself as she walked from the room. Her actions spoke clearly of her opinion, some she suspected would be bashful for their brazen behaviour. But her keen ears heard many who was frustrated that they had not been given a chance to fight.

It was times like this that she wondered if this nation had changed at all, if it was still the same monster it has always been.

* * *

War Councils had been suspended following that.

She had dedicated more time than ever to directing attention back onto Olga Discordia. But as much as she wished to be the only one with a clear head she found herself frustrated that nothing could be done. There was no way to reach Olga, for all the time she had put towards this conundrum there was no solution that could be found to make it work in their favour.

The Badlands would take two weeks to cross by foot, and any soldiers sent would fall ill within a day and be dead by the end of the second. No way seems to exist so that a person can survive, only orcs and other demonic beings can survive there. Not even the Dragons of the land survived prolonged exposure, having fled the lands many decades ago.

Within this cities archives she has a lab dedicated to finding a way to neutralise the magics of the Badlands. To remove the life draining energies that permeate the soil and allow someone to cross it, all attempts have failed. Her magic relied upon life, and all she could do was feed that same life sapping magic that dwelled in the dirt. What mighty power she had at her disposal was worthless.

But she couldn't give up.

They must find a way to get to the Black Fortress.

Yet how was she meant to do that?

Many possibilities had been proposed, go by sea was one. But farther north past the Badlands was a Dark Elven sanctuary which had a powerful Fleet. Which would smash apart anything they sent, for the Dark Elves had proven themselves great shipwrights and sailers. It had been how the original settlers of Eostia became trapped here.

Besides, they had no idea what lay to the north of Garan, they didn't even know exactly what lay beyond the Badlands further north than Loraine. In fact that elven Sanctuary was a wild guess in of itself, all they knew is that a Dark Elf Navy once sailed down from there around five hundred years ago.

In fact the two week journey to Garan was a rough guess, it could be longer for all they knew.

"When will this war end?" Celestine muttered, she felt her eyes grow heavy.

The better question would be how this war would end. What would happen to the people? The innocents who had nothing to do with the tragedy that set Olga Discordia down this path of revenge. She knew the answer, she saw what would happen to the innocents that were taken by her demons. Ravaged by their captors, either torn apart afterwards or subjugated to suffer until they die from the abuse or when they were eventually dragged into the Badlands.

"I need to do something, please… I beg to you All Mother, send me whatever aid you can." Celestine said, her eyes finally fluttering closed.

Sleep may have come easy, but each night she knew a different struggle would occur. Something had been occurring for some time, vivid dreams of the castle and herself flying through the corridors in darkness. She could scarcely make out the corridors and rooms she passed while she suffered through these dreams.

They did not seem too strange, or terrifying, but deep down she felt a sense of dread.

Everything looked to have an oily quality, as if looking through the world through a sheet of distorted glass. Many times she could see and hear things, in one instance she thought she could see people. Shadowy things that blended in with the colourless world she had been thrust into, but every time she would be jerked away and wake from the dream.

So many times she had suffered through this, in the night when she slept or even when weariness overcame her and she fell asleep in her seat. The last week had been the hardest in her entire life, she knew the cause. For it wasn't the constant meetings, the War Council's discussions stagnating, the future of the nation at stake or even her role in saving this nation from complete annihilation that wasn't from Olga Discordia. No, the reason, the real reason, for what was slowly driving her mad, was locked up down in the dungeons behind dozens of wards and several bars of steel.

For some time she wondered if it was the reasons for all her restlessness, if her own fear of the creature who was safely behind bars was a threat to her.

Again she did not know, but like what was becoming a recurring nightmare she traversed down dark oily hallways that were familiar to her. Passed many corridors and chambers, seemingly endlessly walking by rooms and shadowy figures that whispered indecipherable things in her ear.

Then it stopped, before her was a door, familiar like everything else but with a lot more details that made her mind actually struggle to figure out which door it was. And then she passed through it, the door seemingly not there as she glided into the chamber and into a small little room. A bedroom she supposed.

She could make it furniture and the large bed at the far end of the room, a large bay window leading out to a balcony. Her mind tried desperately to figure out where she was, everything was setting off alarms in her mind and yet she could not fathom where she was.

At least until she reached the bed.

Celestine felt her breathing deepen, her heart race and thump wild in her chest. She realised with a cold dread where she was, in her own chamber, in a shadowy dark reflection of it, standing above herself. She looked upon her form, dressed in the same cloths she had worn the moment she had fallen to sleep. Her form was pale and seemed to radiate in this shadowy realm like a bright light.

There was sweat on her brow, her eyes moved beneath her eyes, and her breathing was coming in quick and frantic. It was a perfect mirror of how she felt right now.

But what was this? Why was she seeing herself? What was causing this? Her fear rose as she tried to force control, take hold of this vision and show herself where she was and what she was doing. Finally she was able to, her force of will and fear driving her forward in harnessing control of the vision and seeing where she was.

All other feeling left her, only the fear remained when she turned.

It stood there, above her, looking down at her with cold blue eyes that glowed beneath its hood.

Celestine gasped as she woke with a start, shooting upwards and taking in deep breaths. Her hands came to around her to ward off the chill, she was shivering from her cold sweat that had overtaken her. Rising from her bed she walked across to her dresser and pulled out a cloth to wipe herself down and a cloak to smother herself in warmth.

Slowly her wits returned to her, it was over, it was just a dream.

Repeating that mantra aloud she steeled herself and tried to forget about it, that horrible dream and what it meant. It would seem that her thoughts had been true, she had allowed her fears to take control of her and now they were haunting her. She needed to face this, do something to rid herself of this terror.

Sleep would never come, not after a nerve wracking experience like that. Dawn may be hours away but now she had no choice but to remain awake and wait for the sunrise, at least then she could bask in the protective light. It would wash away this darkness and allow her to have some semblance of peace.

Taking a deep calming breath she sucked in the cool air, feeling it sting her nostrils as they filled her lungs. Although she smelt a pleasant fragrance in the air, camellia she believed, and as she turned she saw upon her table a single cup of hot tea.

Bathed in the moonlight from the balcony window she looked at the steaming hot cup of her favourite tea sitting on the table where she would entertain herself and Claudia on occasion. She stepped towards it, looking down at the peculiar brew and wondered how it could have possibly been here.

Picking up the cup she gave it a cooling blow before taking a sip, this was definitely her tea and was well made. Taking a seat in her chair she examined the cup, staring into the dark brew and wondering where it had come from. Who had made this? The guards would never dare set foot in here, especially to make some tea. Claudia would reprimand them and threaten them with a punishment befitting for someone who had committed treason. Phelorna may have, but she wouldn't have snuck in.

So who had made this fresh cup of tea for her?

A small creak caught her attention, she dare not move. Her heart started to beat faster as she looked up from her cup and towards the darkened area of her room. Bathed in pure black and not touched by the moonlight, she could see nothing within.

But she knew something was there, that creak came from the chair that Claudia would always sit in. It had been reinforced several times to accommodate the weight of the Knight's armor, for she rarely would take it off when in the palace. For it to creak like that, something in heavy armor was sitting on that chair, something she could not see.

Until it leaned forward and into the moonlight.

The snout was the first thing to be seen, dark and coarse. Then the hood followed, soon by the entire things upper body as it leaned forward and exposing itself to the moonlight. It's eyes opened then, frosty blue that pulsed with power she did not wish to know of and it looked at her with intent.

Celestine remained rooted to her chair and did not move, unable to do anything but sit there and look into the glowing eyes of the monster that haunted her dreams. Her breath came in shallow gasps, the terror had worked its way up and she could feel tears welling in her eyes. It was here, she was alone and without aid, she was going to die.

"**Drink.**"

Those words were a guttural growl, akin to the beast it came from, but it carried a reverberation that hurt the ears. Like clashing steel and echoing screams, turning the animalistic words into something much more terrifying. It had spoken, it took a moment for her to get past the feeling of dread that came form hearing its very vocalisation rather than it actually vocalising.

"**The tea will calm the nerves.**" The werewolf said. "**Best you be calm, otherwise, you might scream.**"

It's words gave no comfort, it could speak of all good things in the world but make them sound to be evil and wrong. That was the weight and effects its voice caused, and she was intent on screaming just to release the trapped fear in her chest.

"**You are afraid, of that I am certain. I can smell it, hear your heartbeat and see it upon your face and body as it trembles. But you should not be afraid.**" The werewolf said.

"Why…?" Celestine asked, her words a terrified whisper.

It rose to its feet, if she stood it would tower over her by half a head, and looked down at her. He leaned close and with a delicate wipe of its claw removed a single tear from her cheek. She sat there, still terrified out of her mind. Unable to do anything but wait for whatever this thing was about to do.

"**Because… comrades have nothing to fear from one another. And as of now, we are comrades.**" The werewolf said.

"What…?" Celestine had no idea what he was talking about.

"**We have much to discuss, let us start with how I will help you reach Garan and end this war.**"

* * *

**I am betting you are relieved it is finally at this point?**


	8. Chapter 07

**Here it is, the early next chapter. Hope you like it, now you get to see the Death Knight actually have a POV in this chapter, get to see what he thinks. Not much else, just enjoy.**

* * *

**The Hand of Suffering**

**Chapter 07: Man's Best Friend**

It was not often that Celestine called for them this early, it was just barely past dawn when they had heard the summons. Claudia could see that the rest of the members of the Shields were tired, Maia was rubbing her eyes and her temple, both tired and hungover. That wasn't as bad as the Halfling Luu-Luu, who was passed out and being carried to the meeting hall on the back of the Mercenary Queen.

It appears that the two of them had gone out for drinks, following which they had been detained by her Templar after causing a public disturbance. She had not ordered it but she thought it would do them good to know how to properly behave and remember to do everything in moderation. Sadly their time in the stockades had been lifted because of the urgent message.

Not that it mattered, from what she had heard they were having fun with their incarceration.

Then there was Princess Prim, the young girl was being led by the arm by her cousin and seemed to be struggling to keep her eyes open. The young pink haired princess was being supported by her older and taller cousin, who giving the young princess most of her attention as they walked. An adorable sight, almost like a mother and child really, Claudia sometimes wondered what she would be like as a mother.

Not that such a thing was possible.

She fought down such emotions quickly, it had been heart wrenching to know she would never be a mother. In a way she tried to focus on the things that she could do now, her duty to the Dawn Templar and that of the Church came first. For even if she had a child with Clause she would be drawn away from her family on many occasions.

To not have their own mother around, that would be something she would never wish on a child. Especially if she never came back. Her mother didn't, and she knew the pain of that loss with every family that had lost a brave Templar to the enemy.

"What is this meeting about? And why is it so damn early in the morning?" Maia muttered aloud, adjusting the short woman on her back and then wincing as whatever agony happened within her skull was also jostled.

"Unknown, she only sent some servants to collect us." Claudia replied.

"To call so early though, the importance of what she wishes to discuss cannot be argued against." Alicia said, her eyes shifting between the hall ahead of them and the young girl by her side.

"Still, couldn't she have waited, I mean some of us are not morning people." Maia said.

"I have some tea that can help with the headaches, along with clear up any nausea." Kaguya said, standing beside Maia and offering some support.

"Thanks, if it gets rid of this hangover I'll drink a bowl of hot mud." Maia said.

"Knowing your drinking habits I would not be so surprised if you did do that while so intoxicated." Alicia said, for a moment Claudia thought an argument could break out.

"Hey, it's just an expression, and I would have said something a lot dirtier if your little cute cuddle cushion wasn't so close." Maia replied, she could practically feel the smirk on her lips as she spoke.

"Huh?" Prim said, waking slightly and not completely there to understand what was said.

"Nothing Prim, just keep walking." Alicia said, sweetly and if a little hurriedly.

Claudia glanced back and actually saw her protégée actually trading barb with the Mercenary Queen. Such an exchange would never have occurred a month ago, even during the time when they travelled from Feoh to Ken there was no love lost between the two of them. But to see them actually working together and acting like close friends was a surprise after such short a time.

It would greatly improve the relationship of each of the Shield Knights, but in turn she worried that some of Maia's less than stellar habits might influence her Knight. Alicia was young, and impressionable, last thing she wanted was for her star pupil to go out drinking and lay with men. Maia for all her skill and status was still someone to be cautious around, mostly because she didn't act the way someone should of their station.

Although perhaps in time maybe Alicia could influence the Mercenary Queen into changing, who is to say it is not possible. Celestine had plans for Ansur and the region, perhaps it is best she have a talk with Alicia about Maia in the future.

"This is odd." Claudia said, turning back down the hall, she had just noticed something amiss.

"What's wrong?" Kaguya inquired.

Claudia reached a hand to her sword, resting it on the handle instead of the pommel.

"All the guards are gone." Claudia replied, narrowing her eyes.

None of her Dawn Templar had been seen on this level of the palace, this place was meant to be the most heavily guarded floor because it was the Shield's personnel headquarters and Celestine's home. Claudia had always kept a third of her entire force on this floor, and not a single one of her Knights had been seen.

"Something is wrong here." Claudia stated, narrowing her eyes as she picked up the pace towards the Shield's Conference chamber.

They came to the door, and again no guard were posted at its entrance. Claudia pushed open the door and quickly stepped inside, the first thing she saw was Celestine. The goddess reborn was face down on the table, Claudia feared the worst and charged in and drew her sword. Looking for any assailants.

"Your Majesty!" Claudia called out, reaching out and touching her shoulder.

Celestine shot up, giving a snort and looked around wearily. She could even see a trail of drool from her mouth, Claudia may see the Goddess as she was and venerate her as any loyal subject of the land but even she was surprised at time of how bizarrely she sleeps at the best of times.

"Claudia? What's wrong… why am I here? I was sleeping so nice." Celestine replied tiredly, rubbing her eyes as if she was a child again.

"I apologise my lady." Claudia said, awkwardly the looked at the rest of the Shields, seeing their Holiness like this was not for the best. "Perhaps we should…"

"You look better." Maia said aloud. "Catching up on your beauty sleep?"

"You are right, she does seem well rested." Kaguya agreed, stepping into the chamber and towards her seat. "It is good to see you in better health, we were worried you were unwell."

"Thank you, the last week has been stressful, but as of last night things have changed." Celestine said, giving a small smile as she gestured for everyone to sit. "We have an important matter to discuss."

"My lady, where are all the Dawn Templar? Not a single guard remains on this floor, do you know where they are?" Claudia asked, standing at her side and remaining there until she was certain of the Goddesses safety.

"I sent them away." Celestine replied, and before Claudia could ask her why she explained. "I sent them away so that this meeting could be heard only by our ears, what I am about to tell you is important. It cannot be revealed to anyone."

The tone she used was oddly grave, as if she had discovered a very dark secret she was concerned to reveal. Claudia was worried now, anything that could give the Goddess Reborn pause was not to be underestimated. Claudia took her seat and waited patiently for Celestine to explain.

"I called this meeting so early and in secret to avoid unnecessary debate. If the nobility were to come they would argue as always, even with a solution they would argue over it. This is something that cannot be delayed possibly by months with senseless talk." Celestine stated, gazing to each of the members of the Alliance.

"What is it that is so important?" Alicia asked, her full attention on Celestine, the rest of the members of the Alliance were the same, even the weary Luu-Luu had turned her head around to face Celestine from where it lay on the table.

"There is a way to cross the Badlands to reach Garan."

The news was a shock to the system, she froze when she heard it. For a moment Claudia thought she had been mistaken, that it was not what she heard. That such good news did not come from nowhere, that such a thing was impossible to happen. Yet from the looks of shock from the other members of the Alliance they too had heard what she had.

"You… you have a way across the Badlands? How?" Maia asked, eyes widen and her hangover seemingly vanishing.

"Yes, the solution came to me last night. I am certain you are aware of the dangers the Badlands pose." Celestine state. "The land seeps life from those upon it, be it sentient beings, animals, even plants and insects. Nothing survives in the Badlands. At least nothing good."

That was an understatement, horrid creatures besides orcs and demons roam those foul lands. Giant worms and spiders, along with other horrid creatures surviving those foul place. In fact there were even rumours of undead in the land, actual living corpses if the myths were to be true. Lorain was said to be haunted by ghosts and roamed by corpses.

"But there is a way to survive." Celestine said. "While most would succumb to the magic within the Badlands there are ways to stave off its touch. This method does that, giving the person a protection that will allow them to withstand the siphoning effects of the Badlands and the magic that steals ones lifeforce."

That was fantastic, if they could cross the Badlands than they could send an army to defeat Olga Discordia. But a thought crossed her mind, why would the Goddess be so concerned about revealing this to the nobles. True that they would argue, specifically who would receive the honor of actually going to face Olga. Honestly only the six people were eligible to go, the first being herself, then her protégée Alicia with their Knights. Maia and Luu-Luu have some forces but not that could match the might of Olga Discordia and her armies.

Then there was Vault, in spite of himself being a Mercenary Commander, the Black Dogs were a premier fighting force and had a lot of combat experience against the forces of Garan. Vault has been fighting nearly thirty years, and most if his elite soldiers are the same. If she had to suspect he would be the most obvious choice, if not for skill of his soldiers, but actual numbers he can put towards the offensive.

The only others person who would be a good choice, only in being able to face Olga herself, was Celestine. But the dangers of sending the Goddess to the north was too great, for Olga was said to have power that rivalled the Goddess herself. They could not risk her being captured, or her physical body lost. No, they must not allow that.

But still, the question remained, why keep this hidden.

"Why do you wish for this to remain hidden?" Claudia asked.

"You think someone is springing a leak?" Maia inquired, and Claudia had a mind to call her out on questioning the loyalty of the nobility. They may argue and be thick headed at times but they were loyal to the crown.

"No, I trust in the nobilities loyalty. It is that they would delay and possibly even halt this should they discover the means in which I discovered this breakthrough." Celestine replied.

That was cause for concern, what could have Celestine possibly done that could warrant her to hide this from others.

Just as that thought occurred the doors to the chamber opened, everyone turned to see the elven aid to Celestine. Phelorna stepped into the chamber and moved with purpose towards Celestine, her usual stoic features were creased with a frown. She leaned down and whispered something into the Goddesses ear, receiving a nod in turn.

"It is done then, the tests have been completed and he has agreed to guide us through to Garan." Celestine said.

"I would like to remind you that I do not agree with this course of action, I think you are making a mistake." Phelorna stated, it was her tone that irritated Claudia the most however.

"Do not speak so towards her Holiness, remember it is not your place to question her." Claudia said, turning to give a veiled glare to the elven woman.

"If you knew what I do you would argue as well, and as soon as it arrives you will." Phelorna stated, returning her look with one of disinterest.

"What do you mean?" Alicia asked.

Before Phelorna could answer her eyes drifted away, she tensed suddenly and looked guarded. Her hands falling to her side and her fingers were twitching, it was known that the woman was a powerful magic user similar to that of Celestine. But what caused her to stiffen in what appeared to be fright.

Claudia turned towards the door, and when she looked upon the black armoured being standing there did her heart clench in her chest.

The rest of the Shields did the same, eyes on the door as the creature stood there and regarded them with a cold icy stare. Prim shrank into her seat, her terrified eyes on the creature that would give nightmares even the to most stout of heart. Kaguya showed some emotion, eyes widened and her mouth parted as if to release a gasp.

Only herself, alongside Luu-Luu, Maia and Alicia did something, rising to their feat and reaching for their weapons. Or only herself, having been the only one armed.

"Shit! It's loose!" Maia barked, looking around frantically for anything that can be a weapon.

"Prim stay behind me!" Alicia cried, pulling her cousin from her seat and putting herself between Prim and the werewolf.

"How did that thing escape?" Claudia growled, it was sealed behind dozens of wards and hard steel, not to mention meter thick stone walls.

Then it moved, casually strolling into the chamber and moving for the edge of the table. Claudia readied her blade while the rest backed away and prepared for the worst. Then it did something unexpected, it pulled out the chair at the end of the table, took a seat and intertwined its claws and looked directly at Celestine.

"Please, everyone, be at ease. He will not harm us." Celestine said, her words carrying only a tinge of worry.

Claudia whirled on her Majesty, unable to fathom the words that had left her mouth. For a moment she thought her hearing had been lost, or that this was some horrid dream.

"Are you nuts! That big bastard will tear us to shreds if we don't do him in first." Luu-Luu yelled.

"Please I beg you, there is no need to be wary, if you will not sit than please, stand beside me." Celestine said, ushering the Shields to her side.

As they slowly backed away from the creature, who had not taken its eyes off Celestine, they came to her side and kept their guard up. Claudia had never faced a werewolf before, but based on accounts given to historians and from Maia and Vault, they were fast and deadly. This one was apparently more powerful, wielding a weapon with deadly skill and also having magical powers.

"Phelorna has told me that your claims are true, that you can negate the negative effects of the Badlands." Celestine said, addressing the creature directly.

It inclined its head towards her, could that thing actually understand them?

"Your magic is strange, powerful definitely, but beyond anything I have ever witnessed. With that power we could cross the Badlands with an army, defeat Olga and end the war in one fell swoop. While you have given me the means to do so, and even given a reason why you are helping us. I must know if you will truly aid us." Celestine said.

The creature seemed to tip its head to the side, a gesture Claudia would suspect as curious.

"I do not know you, and truthfully I fear your very presence. You have haunted my visions for the last five years, and in spite of what has been said of what you have done and what people of the Untouched Valley do in honour of you, I cannot shake away my fears." Celestine said, but she seemed to steel herself and then spoke with a much more authoritative voice, one that even Claudia had never heard uttered from the Goddess.

"What reason do I have to trust you? None. So I ask you here and now, why should I put the lives of thousands of brave men and woman into your hands when I do not know if they will be safe in them."

There was silence for a moment, before all warmth left the room.

"**You have no choice.**"

Claudia felt her blood turn to ice, it had spoken. A deep growl mixed with the reverberation of steel on steel that made the ears hurt and the spine tingle. This was no mere werewolf, just as her protégée and the Mercenary Queen had said, this was something else.

"**You either end the war on your terms, of you end it on hers.**" The creature said. "**Do you think that you can hold her back forever, you cannot, eventually your defences will crumble and what is left of your people will be crushed underfoot by Olga Discordia and her armies.**"

None dared speak up, the shock and terror its words instilled forced them to keep their mouths shut.

"**This isn't a matter of if I will help you, it is a matter of if you are desperate enough to let me help you. Tell me, do you realise how dire your situation is?**" The beast leaned forward as he made the declaration.

"Your obligations?" Celestine replied.

"**I will lead any military force you have to Garan. I will capture Olga Discordia and any high ranking soldiers in her army to bring back for judgement.**" The werewolf stated.

"Hold on a fucking minute, there is no way anyone would be batshit crazy enough to have you near them! No way." Maia yelled, she turned to Celestine to try and plead her case. "It would kill us! No doubt about it, that thing is a monster!"

"**Then why are you not dead?**" The beast asked.

Maia turned, and froze as its eyes landed on her.

"**Why did I not impale you on my scythe, lop off your arm, break your neck, or any number of ways I had you in reach?**" The beast stated. "**Do you not find it strange that not a single soldier of yours died at my hands. Is the answer not obvious?**"

Kaguya now spoke. Her expression had returned to it's usual impassiveness, but there was still weariness in her words.

"You spared them, allowed them to live. If I am to suspect correctly, you wanted them to capture you." Kaguya said. "The Shrine Priestess, the one who claims to be Hinako, you told her to reveal your existence to anyone that came to her? You wanted them to find you. You planned this."

"**Correct, I needed an audience with the Goddess Reborn, and if I was to offer this bargain it was best not to take anyone's life. For we are to be brothers in arms, and to slay ones brother is a heinous crime indeed. I have spoken with her and offered my terms, it is up to her now to decide the next course of this war.**" The creature finished, glancing back towards Celestine. "**Now, do we have a deal? Or will you leave it up to fate.**"

Claudia watched on, unable to fathom what had just transpired in the few moments that had passed. She looked to Celestine, who furrowed her brow, thinking on what must be done.

"I will honour your request, and find what you seek. Once Olga Discordia is brought to me you will have what you ask for. Not before."

"**Acceptable.**" The werewolf replied.

"Then we are both in agreement." Celestine replied.

Claudia felt her eyes widen, was she actually agreeing to let this creature aid them?

"Please leave us, I must confer with my Shields." Celestine request, and received a nod in return.

The werewolf rose from its seat, neatly tucking it in under the table and departing without saying another word. There was a tense silence in the chamber, it hung there for several minutes before someone finally exploded.

"Are you out of your mind?" Maia yelled, turning towards Celestine to speak that sacrileges words. "That monster tore through over two hundred men and woman, we cannot trust it! It will turn on us the moment it gets whiff of blood or a woman's quim."

"I agree, that beast cannot be trusted, it may speak and behave different than some wild beast but even a dog can learn a trick or two. We should retrieve our weapons and pursue, kill it before it causes any harm." Alicia backed Maia's statement.

"I understand your concerns, I have thought them over many times since the werewolf proposed this deal to me. But in the end it is right, we cannot hope to survive this war if it continues, we are facing the end of the war with ourselves being the conquered." Celestine said. "We must do something to change that, even if there is grave risk."

Claudia did not for a moment believe that this thing could be trusted. It may have spoken, showing it was capable of reason and understanding, but it was a beast. Nothing so evil and twisted could be relied upon.

"I will need to gather a force to send to Garan, quickly. Please fetch for Vault, he will need to be alerted to this." Celestine said.

Claudia didn't want to leave, she wanted to remain here and try to convince Celestine to change her mind. But she knew it would be for naught, she had made up her mind, she knew that, if there was even a sliver of hope this war would be over she would take it. Even if it meant trusting this creature.

Claudia sucked in a breath and moved for the door, planning to find Vault and then discuss the matter in its entirety.

* * *

It had gone well.

Strangely enough.

Reginald had thought that he would need to negotiate further, even offer up more to the Goddess Reborn before she finally capitulated. Instead she simply opted to take a much more dangerous route to end the war. Foolish, but not without empathy, her actions were guided equally by wisdom and emotion.

Dangerous as that was it made her a good ruler, and it earned her the loyalty of many in a short time.

Reginald sat within his cell, having returned here following Celestine request he depart. Best not to rouse any suspicion, for if one were to discover that he was free then there would be casualties. Best keep things civil, lest he earn their ire and cause a rift that might lose for him what he desires.

He has learned much in his week here, traversing in the Shadows he has been able to discern the entirety of the castles interior as well as those that reside within. Interesting information he has come across, some of it treasonous, but in the long run it did not matter. Scheming nobles were a common thing, especially those who played second fiddle to the more important people in charge.

Although, he best consider dealing with this when the time comes, he already had plans for them. When Olga was dealt with he would need to see about cleaning up the trash that was left, not just in Zelindo, but everywhere else. Perhaps having an agent or two infiltrate several of the Nobles houses to uncover their secrets would be prudent.

Just because the war was over didn't mean Eostia was safe.

This plan had been in the works for some time, he had high hopes for its success.

"I heard you can talk."

Reginald looked up, opening his eyes and looking at the man that he considered a decent swordsman. Vault he recalled, the name was infamous through the land, and beyond it apparently. Based on what information he could get from the orcs it seems that they were genuinely afraid of the man and his forces.

For all the laurels that get thrown at the Black Dogs feet one would think that they are more capable than average conscripts and levies. Perhaps the standards here were quite poor, this man certainly didn't live up to his reputation.

Not compared to some others.

Garrosh Hellscream, Tirion Fordring, Ronin, Varian Wrynn, they inspired fear, mortal beings that had attained great notoriety be it by conquering and defeating great adversaries or through the sheer terror they could instil in others. Be they good or evil or not at all, they had earned their place as dangerous and terrifying men. Truly monstrous individuals, ones even Reginald would not face alone. But this man? Just a mercenary that thought himself a big shot. Competent with a sword, although it seems he tends to hit the drink and plough into woman more than keep his sword skills sharp.

His reputation hung on the drunken ramblings of the fools that served under him, who oddly enough served loyally. But given that they seemed to throw a damn celebration every time they have a sit down it was any wonder they thought the man great. Everyone loves a man that can put food in their mouths, fill their bellies with wine, and get woman to warm their beds. But it was a shallow loyalty, one that is easily bought and quickly lost when the man could no longer provide.

"Also heard you can get us up to Garan, that true?" Vault inquired, leaning on the bars of the cell.

"**Easily.**" Reginald replied, taking no amusement when the man seemed to flinch at his words.

"Nasty bark you got there." Vault said, leaning away from the bars.

"**You haven't even seen my bite.**" Reginald quipped in response, earning an uneasy smile from the man as if he was torn between laughing or giving a shudder.

Most were always daunted by a Death Knight, usually it was their very aura that made others tremble in fear. But if these mundane humans could not sense the sheer darkness that resided within him than they were blessed. For to just feel revulsion from his words was better than what most others would suffer through.

The Goddess for example, her fears were easily seen, and felt, she could feel the very void within his being. His own soul twisted and hidden within the darkest depths of the evil magic that made him into what he is. Feeling that was difficult, outright horrifying, and if one was not careful it can leave lasting scars on the mind.

"**I will guide you across the Badlands, keep your men alive and aid you in the march to Garan. From there we will capture the Black Fortress and with it the Queen.**" Reginald stated. "**Is that to your satisfaction?**"

"Don't know if I can trust you."

"**I would be surprised if you did.**" Reginald replied. "**Let us just say that if you fail I will have too answer to the Alliance, and that is something I do not wish. I have better things to do than murder helpless soldiers and Knights.**"

Whether the Black Dogs succeeded or failed was not his concern, they had failed their duty to many times in protecting the valley so it was time they made up for it. They were going to pay with blood for the suffering they had not stopped, all that mattered was settling this business with Garan and then securing peace in the Valley and removing any possible threats to the people.

Last thing he needed was the Archbishop sending Dawn Templar to teach the people the right god to worship. Best be sure that someone is near that fat brownnosed bigot to make sure he doesn't do anything incredible moronic. But he made sure that Celestine kept that Archbishop on a tight leash, as well as direct her to find the corruption the Shields overlooked within Zelindo.

"Doesn't exactly make it clear if you won't sink your teeth into my neck." Vault said.

"**What I will gain from bringing Olga back here is worth more than killing you or any of your minions, besides… I could have killed you and a lot of others back in Ulfraden. I chose not to because it benefits me for you to be alive.**" Reginald replied.

Vault was guilty of negligence, incompetence mostly, but also being an accomplice. Reginald knew that the Black Dogs were heavily involved with the Noble of Zelindo, Vault was close with the upper echelon and was covering for them and aiding in their illegal activities.

He lied about the quarterly quotas and made sure blame was pushed towards the people.

It was suspected that they were behind the entire orc invasion, using the orcs to wipe out the population to cover up the Nobles greed. Although it was idiotic, if they had destroyed the valley it would cause a mass famine that would likely spell the end of Ansur in its entirety. But stupidity was not something that could be rationalised.

"**So, when do we leave?**"

"Tomorrow, from there it is up to Diohart." Vault replied, pushing off the bars and turning. "Will send someone around to collect you."

"**No need.**"

Reginald would imagine that Vault had a very stupid look on his face as he turned back to see the cage was empty. But the truth is he was so dead too all things that even the pleasant feeling of making a fool of another man did not bring any joy. Most of any emotion he displayed was feigned, truly a depressing life to have if that emotion in turn wasn't gone as well.

But it had its benefits.

For now he rose up and traversed the Shadows, moving through the bowls of this palace and making his way for the outside world. He would wait for Vault there, and would march with him back to Diohart. He wondered idly if they would go along the Tower Road for Ivo, or along the path through the Untouched Valley. Would be good to make sure everything had been settled there before he departed, although given the tension there Vault would likely circumvent it to avoid conflict.

But he had another course in mind, he would need to pick up his weapon. Best not leave it in the hands of fools, they would go mad, Saronite was never something a mortal mind was meant to hold.

* * *

Dawn had come and gone, along with several days, and already they were within arms reach of Diohart. As expected they had travelled along the Tower Road, it was a longer route but it was impossible to avoid.

He was astride his Deathcharger, his personnel stead that was bound to him through the Shadows. Thankfully even through the vast distance of the Greater Dark he could call upon his faithful companion, sad to say he couldn't do the same with the rest of his order. But regardless his trusty stead was with him.

Most had balked at the undead animal, its hooves set alight with ghostly flames and the dark armour that adorned its decaying body. But he did not care, and if any fool got to close they lose a few fingers or even an entire hands to the maws of his stead. When asked what its name was Reginald had given no answer, for in truth he had not given it a name.

But in a moment of whimsy he thought of calling the stallion Fal'amare, it was Thalassian, it meant 'Death's Stead'. Quite fitting, after all he was once chosen to be one of the Four Horsemen.

Although the march had been uneventful, aside from watching a man or two lose a few digits to his horse, the beginning had been quite humorous. When he had met with Vault outside the city he was joined by another, Maia, it would seem that the Mercenary Queen has a few choice words for him. Ranging from if he betrays them he would suffer, if anything happened to her lover he would die screaming. The typical nonsense given out to someone you saw as a threat to your yet unborn children and soon to be baby-father.

His response was curt and polite, somewhat.

Apart from the threats on his life he had yet to square things away in the Untouched Valley, although he had made sure that he had relayed some orders to the people there before his capture. As well as after, he had a few people in the Palace already, sent ahead of time for his future schemes. Best to plan ahead, if things went wrong up north or even after his return it was best he had ears close to those in charge. If all else fails he would be in a perfect position to take charge.

Never have only one plan, if it fails you are scrambling with no idea what to do next.

For now he would need to consider how best to deal with Olga Discordia. A powerful sorcerer and with centuries of experience, not to be underestimated, also he had no idea what kind of defences he will be dealing with once he arrives.

"Alright, listen up doggy." Vault said, it was his pet name for him.

Reginald suspected he should be insulted, but truthfully he knew it was this man's poor attempt to show off his authority and bravery in front of his men. Let him keep it, after all if he felt at ease with him nearby and thought him a loyal comrade it was in his benefit. After all, the moron was quick to forget he could tear his throat out with a single sideways swing of his claw.

Given how close they were riding next to one another, he could do it right now.

How quickly people forget how dangerous someone is, when their own ego gets the better of them. Smart men never let their guard down around their minions, because in this world, to gain power and authority all it takes is time, motive and opportunity. And most of the men here would kill the man they adore just to take his position.

"When we get into Diohart you are to be on your best behaviour, I don't want you doing anything, just sit where I tell you and don't move." Vault said, he looked serious and truthfully Reginald had only the courtesy to give a singe glance before facing forward again.

Thankfully he wasn't inflating his ego any further, the rest of the journey forward was silent. But unexpectedly when the city came into sight he would have thought Vault would have tied him to a tree. But instead he gave no word, and even as they moved for the gates Reginald looked to Vault and wondered if he even recalled his presence.

But he said nothing. Odd that Vault would allow him into the city, in full view of everyone. That oddity earned him some stares and gawking from the people, even a few screamed and ran off thinking something horrible was about to transpire. Even other Mercenaries came running over with blades drawn, but Vault called them to a halt and said not to cause any harm.

Eventually they arrived at the town square, the criers and upper class here were all present. Most were merchants who travelled city to city, and others were scribes of the church and from the cities nobility. What counted as nobles anyway, most were mercenaries risen up to ranks of prestige earned through lot of money and plunder.

How quick those barterers and scribes went silent at the sight of him, at least at first. Cries of demon and monster soon resounded through the square, some even calling for Vault to kill the beast. Instead he just put on a typical smirk and strolled up to the main stage in the centre of the square.

"People! I have returned! And with good tidings!" Vaulted called out. "Two months have gone by, two moons and I have missed you all! My good merchants and the welcoming masses! Along with the eager dames!"

A laugh resounded through the square. Although not a dame was in sight.

"But the news I bring will see to great change! I behold to you! This werewolf!" Vault said, gesturing to him from the stage, his smirk seemed to widen. "Do not fear it! For it is the pet of the Goddess, who now seems to command and consort with monsters!"

Reginald narrowed his eyes slightly, that was a very demeaning statement, and one that seems to have an affect on the people. Something was amiss here. For he ignored the words directed at him, he cared not for any slight on towards himself, but towards the Goddess herself spoke more about this man than anything.

"Yes, she has consorted with this creature, if only to help bring about the end of Olga Discordia herself!" There was a murmur from the crowd, some shouting to know what he means. "For this beast has a way to the Black Fortress, to finally reach that bitch and put her in her place!"

A cry of surprise came from the people, some cheering at the news.

"Yes! We are finally going to end this war, all the pain and misery we have suffered through will be over! No longer will be be downtrodden by beasts and arrogant upstarts who think us as nothing! Instead, we will live like kings!" Vault called out, raising his fist to the sky.

A cheer erupted, they were eating it up. He was charismatic it seemed, although his choice of words were of some concern. For a moment Reginald suspected he wasn't speaking just about Olga Discordia. His words were short and seemed to hold secret meaning that only those here understood. He was reminding the people of something, something that was best to be kept hidden.

But he pushed it from his mind for the moment, he would need to wait for whatever game Vault was playing to be over.

"Now dog, stay here, do not start a fuss." Vault said, stepping from the stage, before he addressed the people around him. "Now treat this one with deference, it is the Goddesses personnel pet after all."

Reginald noticed several sneers reach the lips of the people, scoffs and even a few people spitting to the ground. It would seem that the Goddess is not popular here, and from the words released from Vault's mouth he shared that sentiment. Quite interesting, it seems that he was not as loyal to her as first suspected, perhaps it was only the money.

"Excellent speech Vault, nicely done."

Reginald turned to the speaker, finding a rounded man with thick robes that made it difficult to determine just how obese he was. Those gaudy colours made it near impossible to not feel revulsion at the horrid designs and how bright they were. But Reginald was more inclined to his face, recognising the man as a Noble of Zelindo.

"Undercroft, glad you could make it, those shipments here?" Vault asked.

"Indeed." The large man smiled jovially, before he seemed to be terrified when he glanced towards him. "Is that…"

"Don't mind him, lets discuss this up in the palace, over some wine and woman, and since you confirmed it we have few new girls from my buddy Morgan." Vault said, taking the man by the shoulder and leading him away.

As the two walked away Reginald turned and regarded the square, he was still receiving several looks and most were terrified. With an exhale he turned and moved for the stage, leaning against it and waiting for this escapade to end.

"My Lord."

Reginald's ear twitched as he heard the utterance, glancing to his right and seeing a hooded woman standing next to him. Her form was shrouded in darkness, both of the cloak and the dark energies that it was saturated in. She was not in the material plane, but the Shadows. Hidden from sight of these people and for only his eyes to see and ears to hear.

"There has been a development, we are being invaded."

Reginald narrowed his eyes.

* * *

Vault enjoyed the simple things in life, they were women, wine and money. Many times he could have risen up to become a noble or even Lord, but the position came with too many strings attached and you had to tend with the bore that was politics.

He preferred to be a mercenary, here you could do almost whatever the hell you wanted and get rich doing it. The last thirty years have been like that for him, going from one fight to the next and enjoying the spoils of every victory. Ever since he was twelve he has done nothing but fight and claw his way to the top of this company to make it what it is.

"I forgot to mention, you man, Hicks, has returned." Undercroft said.

"Really? And he didn't even come to welcome me home, ungrateful jackass." Vault said, smiling all the same, he had a good idea what Hicks was up to.

"Yes, he apologises but he was busy, he wanted to make sure the latest shipment from Morgan is up to standard." Undercroft said, confirming his suspicions.

"I take it from that smile they are just as good as promised?" Vault asked, and received a devilish smile in return.

Entering his private palace he could already smell the sweat and hear the sounds of debauchery waft through the hall. Walking further in he could see one of his boys pinning a Dark Elf to the wall and rutting her for all his worth.

As he moved into the main throne room her found similar acts occurring all around, even on his so called chair he could see Hicks leaning back and enjoying the warm mouth of some white haired elf. Her head bobbed up and down from his lap, and the man in question gave a casual wave to greet them.

"Welcome back Vault, how was the trip down south?" Hicks asked, hand on top of the elf girls head and controlling the motions of each bob.

"Didn't do as much killing or fucking as I would have hoped, that Goddess of ours is a real pain in the ass. But I got some good news." Vault said. "I'll give you the scoop, just get off my throne already."

"Give me a second." Hick replied, smirking as he forced the girls head down against his lap, and let out a content sigh. "Okay, chairs all yours, and you can have this one too, nice and tight. No matter what hole you use."

"Good to know." Vault replied, taking his seat and not bothering to look at the pale elf next to his seat, her chin stained with Hick's seed.

All around the room he could see the latest batch of woman being taken to by some of his Sergeants. Most of them were Dark Elves, taken from the streets of Zelindo and Ansur, but they were not the only ones here. Most of the woman brought in were slaves taken from all corners of Eostia.

The one beside him, was a Light elf, rare to have around these parts and probably the closest any man could come to fucking someone like their Goddess. They fetched a hefty price, and it was always worth it, they live long and they never lose their tightness, they're a life long investment.

"So, what's the good news?" Hicks asked, pulling up his slacks as he asked.

"We got a way to Garan, just got a new pet that can help us." Vault said.

"Really? So we can finally stick it to that Olga bitch then?" Hicks asked.

"That and more, I think it is finally time we start discussing the plans for the new empire." Vault replied, leaning back into his throne and smiling.

* * *

**How did you like it? Let me know what you think?**


	9. Chapter 08

**Sorry for the delay, was busy this weekend.**

**But we are nearing the end of the first act, Olga Discordia is within reach. **

**Now I do hope you are enjoying the story now that the 'boring' parts are all over. So enjoy some actions and the appearance of a familiar face.**

* * *

**The Hand of Suffering**

**Chapter 08: Fighting all the Way**

Reginald ducked to the left, swinging his scythe up and slicing through the torso and head of the orc that attacked him. With a twist he stabbed another through the chest, and following up by bisecting two more when he ripped his weapon free from the corpse.

They had ran into an orc warband, about a thousand strong, a meagre number compared to the host that had been assembled to assault the Black Fortress. But it was costing them time, his time. With a single swipe he decapitated an orc and moved for the head of the army. He would find the orcs leader, kill him and any successive commanders and leave the orcs to collapse in on themselves without anyone to rally to.

How fragile an army was without anyone to give order.

"Take them out boy! We got this in the bag!" Vault shouted somewhere over the din of battle.

The man loved to boast. Never did a word not pass his lips that didn't appear to be a command or an attempt at glorifying himself. Reginald could feel the barest of emotions when it came to others, for his enemies he often felt detached and uncaring for them. Vault had earned a special kind of disgust and dislike from him, one that grew with each passing day he marched with them.

His soldiers glorified him as some sort of hero, a legendary figure that could not be defeated. His charisma and ability to sway others was impressive, but it bordered on pure arrogance and the superiority he held for himself was beyond infuriating. Reginald had come to learn that when he had been captured back in the Valley. And further exemplified when he had marched with him towards Diohart.

His own self control is what was keeping him from killing the man. At least for the moment.

"Kin, blow these bastards apart!" Vault yelled.

Reginald watched as a barrage of arcane missiles tore through a group of orcs, before a slew of troops rushed through the gap to fight the stragglers. It was going to be a quick battle, fifteen thousand mercenaries against a measly thousand orc warband. Hardly called a fair battle, Vault seemed to agree when they came across the orcs, called it practice.

Most of the men that were conscripted into this army were fresh recruits, having been brought on not long after returning to Diohart. Every single one of them was not much of a warrior, sheer numbers and lucky strokes of the sword got results here.

But if it continued to be like that there would be too many dead before they reached Garan. All wars are one of attrition, because a battle strips a sliver of strength each time it is fought, and if they kept getting into fights with these warbands they would not have the numbers to fight any larger forces that inhabit this region.

Hence why he had to put in extra effort to make sure these fools stayed alive long enough to sell their lives somewhere down the line.

Reginald pushed his way to the front, carving through any orc or demonic entity in his way before he caught sight of the orc leader. Like all its kind it had grey skin, was taller than the average human, although unlike the orcs of his world they were obese and daft. Their race was almost similar to that of the ogre, brains and brawn most of all, although not as tall. Truthfully the comparison was pointless, these mongrels died with ease.

"Doggy! Why you fight for squishy humans!?" The orc chieftain bellowed when it caught sight of him.

Reginald did not bother to speak, simply flicking his scythe in several arcs and killing any orc that came close. As the chieftain stepped forward Reginald leaned to the side and avoided the swipe of the axe, but the orc was smart, to be a Chieftain one had to be more than just strong but also cunning.

Older orcs often were bigger, and knew how to not die. Problem was that they didn't learn, they kept to the old tricks that kept them alive for so long. Mainly they didn't know how to adapt, they have been fighting humans for so long they don't know anything remotely superior. And superior Reginald was.

A flick of his scythe and the hand came off, weapon along with it, with a second swing its leg came off at the knee. As the beast howled Reginald finished it with a swing to the neck, its head parted its shoulders. As it fell the remains of its commanders struck, lunging without thought to try and avenge their former master and likely try and gain some form of respect for slaying their former leaders slayer. They died quick, limbs and heads came apart, and within a minute over twenty of the beasts lay at his feet.

He had faced these creatures dozens of times, he had almost come to memorise their otherwise formless skill with a weapon. It was surprising that such a savage race that had no finesse seemed to always swing their swords and stab their spears the same way. It made it almost too easy to end them, it was only difficult now because he had restrained himself from using most of his runic power against the creatures.

Anonymity is a must, these Black Dogs could not be trusted.

"Excellent work on those orcs, you are turning out to be a real asset." Vault said.

Reginald did not care for the words, and he certainly didn't like the pat on the back he received. He was doing as he wanted, gaining the trust of the soldiers around him, he kept them alive in and out of combat and they knew to not test him.

But there were issues he was beginning to take into account, issues that he was wondering if he should accept or not. He had voiced no discontent or even showed any displeasure at the continual disrespect they threw upon him. He may feel little to no emotion, but there were limits to how he would allow others to perceive him, for even at the best of times he had to make sure his own impulses did not overcome him.

Although it felt appealing to consider tearing these mercenaries apart.

"Orcs have been cleared out boss, nothing left." Hicks, the short brown haired man wore little in the way of armour, only a vest and some baggy pants.

One wrong move and he was a dead man, some called it a sign of honor and courage to forgo armor. Idiots, honor is worthless to the dead, and an arrow or tainted weapons edge can be the end of even the strongest of men. He had also seen that custom amongst the Shield Knights, forgoing heavy armour and protection to be closer to nature, some custom he had heard that was brought about by the Goddess.

No wonder they had to rely on mercenaries, how many of those Knights died because they didn't have any real armour to protect them.

"We take the camp, take any supplies and we set up there." Vault said.

This had been the six camp that Vault had seen to destroy on their way to the Black Fortress, the purpose was twofold. First it would allow for their forces to bunker down in a location that the orcs occupy and didn't have to set up any defences. Second, in Vault's own words, this gave the green boys a chance to test their skills against the orcs and earn their place.

Vault may not be the most humble of men but he knew how to lead, and he was giving the fresh recruits a chance to bloody their blades and learn how to fight. Smart, but he had a habit of using full frontal assaults to simply overwhelm the enemy, he relied on numbers to hold an enemy in position and then use tactics when they were stuck in a stalemate.

Had the man fought anyone with half a brain he would have lost half his army in a matter of minutes with such foolish command skill. But considering the enemy he faced, he supposed efficiency through simplicity was the way to go.

Yet there was something that made his curious.

Vault had information that no one else had. Every single day when they marched out into the unknown in a seemingly random direction they found an orc camp. They headed north, for the most part, but every single day at dusk they would come across an orc camp with minimal numbers and perfect for their army to camp.

How in the Nether did he know exactly where they were? This far out into the Badlands was uncharted, not even the Goddess knew how big the Badlands were. So where did Vault get the information on these orc camps?

Reginald ignored this for now, he was not privy to Vault's plans or his schemes.

It didn't matter in the end, whatever he was up to would survive past Garan.

"Hey dog, do what you got to do in the camp." Vault said, calling out to him just as he turned to leave.

It irked him, to be made out to be a pet for these mongrels.

Reginald was once considered a potential candidate for the Horsemen, he would have been the Rider of Death. Even after the fall of the Lich King his presence in the Ebon Blade was high and respected, and he was powerful. Most Worgen Death Knights were, their very nature made them prime candidates for manipulating the vital energies of life and death.

But now he had been relegated to the task of halting the spread of the life siphoning magic within the soil and cleansing all disease from the soldiers. How low he has fallen, he took to the duties regardless as he had offered this to them, but helping them now did not appear to be in the best interest of everyone.

"Also be sure you do something with the food, last thing I want is diarrhoea, got better things to do than nearly shit myself when I am with a woman." Hicks said, turning to follow his commander.

Reginald ignored the man and moved for the centre of this orc camp. With a single wave of his hand he formed a runic circle at his feet, gathering all the power he could from the Shadowlands he began to channel the spell.

The Badlands had two major obstacles to overcome, aside from orcs and other wild beasts, it was the life sapping power within the earth and the diseases that ran rampant here. Reginald was the only being in Eostia that had the means to counteract both.

It was quite simple really to halt the life siphoning energies within the soil, as they were magical in nature all he had to do was make that magic inert. Death Knights were designed to be the most dangerous force on the battlefield and capable of countering almost anything they came across. While Death Knights are the antithesis of the Paladins they were not designed to solely face and counter them, in fact they could counter nearly anything. Mages, Shamans, Warlocks, Druids, even rival Necromancers.

Reginald was particularly skilled in the regard of being an anti-magic user, having refined the art of nullifying magical energies. Where he could create a dome of energy around himself to nullify magic he could redirect that energy into the very ground and make the magic that saps the life of all who step upon it inert. Doing this Reginald could create a thirty radius around himself that would allow the army to march unaffected by the dark magics in the soil. And since the magic was nullified in a large area it would take time for any harmful effects to return.

After that it was the diseases, and being that he was most notably a necromancer the manipulation of the body and diseases came hand in hand. He would tend to the sick and make sure they were healthy, even giving their own bodies a kick to help them recover from serious illness.

He had demonstrated this to Celestine's confidant when he had offered her the deal, it was the only reason she had accepted his help otherwise. She was desperate to stop the war, and he was the only one that could help her do it.

With a raised claw he brought it down, and immediately the energy shot out over the camp. They would be safe for tonight, able to sleep and rest here without worry of being killed in their sleep. At least by the magic of the Badlands.

"Good work dog, now bring everyone in and get settled! We are having a party tonight!" Vault yelled.

Reginald had not bothered to tell them his name, he hadn't even told Celestine. He wasn't going to change that now. Especially with the kinds of people they were and what they used for entertainment.

"Hurry up! I'm starving and I haven't been laid since this morning!" Someone had shouted, and Reginald had enough decency in his undead body to grimace at the statement.

It only worsened when the carts came in, most carried food and water, with other essential supplies to reach the Black Fortress. Although in two carts there were a couple dozen items that were only essential to most basic of needs, and it sickened him that they brought them here.

Women, young beautiful scantily clad woman. Chained to the cart and paraded around like a prize, or a caged animal that had lost the will to go on. Most of them had a dead look in the eye, having experienced such horrible things that they didn't have the strength to fight anymore. Others had simply retreated from the world and lived in whatever fantasy their minds could dream up to escape the horrors of the reality they had been subject to.

"Nice huh? Might try out the Light Elf tonight. You got any preference?"

Reginald did not know the man, he had decided to only keep his circle of comrades small in this company, and calling them comrades was too much of a positive for him to use. He disliked all that he knew, and he was not going to make friends with any of them when this was done. But he turned to regard the sergeant with a blank stare before he pivoted on his feet and moved off.

He wasn't going to sit around and listen to this debauchery, it nearly made him feel ill.

Taking a tent on the far side of the camp he walked into it and took a seat on a cot, although he had no need for sleep he had found these last few days taxing. He would wait here until dawn came and they were ready to march, spending time with these brigands had become difficult. The Black Dogs had shaped up to being the complete opposite of what the people said about them, in almost every way.

Although he had his suspicion on what kind of group they were, they still blew away his expectations by how worse they appeared to be.

"**I am surprised no one has caught them, although… perhaps the only ones that know are not the most honourable of sorts.**" Reginald mused to himself quietly.

He would need to figure out what those dogs are up to, they were planning something and if how they were moving soldiers in to the Untouched Valley meant anything. They were not going to be doing it for the benefit of the people. He had thought that the Zelindo Nobles and the Church would be the problem, it seems he didn't considered the Black Dogs.

"**Now I know I have to leave them to rot here.**" Reginald mused, although this time he would need to make sure they definitely didn't come back.

* * *

Escape.

That was the only thing on her mind right now, getting out of here with her best friend or die trying. Because at the moment death was better than years of torture and rape. Grace Campbell couldn't take this much longer, every day she suffered at the hands of these bastards. Before that it was Morgan and his group of slavers, and she was not going to live out the rest of her possibly short life being used like this.

"I think I can break the chain!" Grace whispered, looking to her friend Anna.

They were a unique pair, a Light Elf and Dark Elf, two clans separated by millennia of mistrust and customs and here they were. Trapped together as slaves, and before that they were neighbours in a small village outside of Ansur. Herself as a single widow living next to a recently married couple, they were an odd sort being a human marrying a Light Elf, but she didn't judge.

"What's the point? We are in the badlands, we won't get out of here, we are going to die here." Anna said, weeping as she held herself tightly.

"I would rather die out there with some of myself left than in this cage with some bastard rutting me like a rabbit. Now let me break those chains and we can get out of here." Grace said, using the rusty knife she had picked up from the last orc camp to file away at the chains that bound them. Just a little more and they could get out.

She heard a snap as the chain finally broke, for the first time in nearly a year she felt a sense of freedom. These chain had been holding her down to beds, cots and in cages for so long and to see them broken gave her relief she didn't know she could feel anymore.

But her elation ended there, the other slaves in the cart were already being dragged out. Some tried to resist and others were dragged like lifeless dolls, to weak and broken to fight back. Grace wouldn't allow herself to be subjected to another night of torture, she was escaping. As the man drew close to unlock her chains she stabbed him in the shoulder with the rusty knife she had. He screamed and fell from the cart, and as his fellows rushed to him Grace leaped off the side.

She turned back and grabbed Anna's hand. "I will come back for you, I promise, just stay strong!"

"Hey! You!"

Grace didn't bother to look, instead she turned and ran. She had to get out of the camp and move along the path that they came, she couldn't risk being caught. If they didn't kill her right away they would rape her over and over again before doing it. She wasn't going to let that happen, she would kill herself before she let herself be subjugated to another round of torture.

She weaved between the orc tents and tried to find a way to the border of the camp, but there were so many Black Dogs that hindered her escape. Eventually she was forced to a stop when a large man appeared and grabbed her. She struggled for all her worth and all it did was send her tumbling into a tent.

The man was above her, smiling with intent as he held her down and started to tear at the few cloths she had covering herself. He smiled, eager to have his way with her and all for himself, but he seemed to hear something and looked to the side and froze.

Grace turned and she herself froze. That thing was there, the creature that the Black Dogs had brought along that could lead them through these Badlands. The armoured werewolf, it was sitting there regarding them with a cool gaze. It icy blue eyes pulsed with power and regarded them with as much interest as one would take fascination with an ant.

"Hey there… good boy… now just stay there and be good okay?" The mercenary said, raising a placating hand to try and calm the creature. He looked genuinely scared of it, she could understand that easily. "I'll even let you have a go afterwards, sounds good don't it?"

"**Knife.**" The creature intoned, dark and grating to the ears.

Grace turned back to the man above her, and saw a knife hanging from his belt. She reached for it and pulled it out, then jammed it into the side of the bastard above her. He fell away and held onto the weapons, howling as it looked at the likely fatal wound. Now he was truly scared.

"Bitch! I'll fucking kill you bitch!" He yelled, trying to stand, only to repeatedly fall back down.

"**Again.**" The werewolf said, sitting there observing the entire thing.

"W-what? The fuck are you doing? Kill her asshole! Help me!" The Mercenary yelled.

Grace leaped forward and kicked the man onto his back, then used her weight to hold him down before she ripped the dagger from his side and then stabbed it back into his side. He yelled out again, but she pulled it free and then kept doing so until he was dead. She stumbled back, covered in blood and her heart beating out of her chest.

Soon enough she felt something cold and hard pressed against her back, turning she found that the werewolf had finally stood up. The knife came up, a futile gesture against a large armoured lycanthrope, but what else could she do.

"**It is cathartic isn't it? Killing those that torment you, but it is unsustainable, it will always never be enough.**" The werewolf said, taking the knife from her hand. "**But do not lose faith, you won't be feeling that pain for much longer. None of you will.**"

His clawed hand reached out for her.

* * *

Vault leaned back onto the throne he had taken from the orc chieftain, large and imposing, just as he liked it. Although the feeling of superiority and strength he had didn't give him much joy as he listened to the dumb fuck that got himself stabbed. The man had one job and that was to look after the damn girls, make sure they ate and didn't die because of something stupid and make sure the men didn't overdo it.

Them girls were the only pussy they would be getting until they got to Garan, so they had to last about another week. And now he is being told that a slave got a knife, stabbed him, and then ran off and hasn't been found yet.

"What a joke, you let some dainty little girl stab you? How pathetic can you get?" Hicks said aloud, he always did like riling others up, and Vault did at times like it when he demeaned the more stupid men they had under their command.

But this was not one of those times.

This moron, if he survived the final battle at Garan, was going to be dealing with this fuck up for years, getting stabbed by a woman. A slave no less. That was going to be haunting him for the rest of his life and Vault knew for damn sure that the men would never let him forget it.

"Where is she?" Vault asked, expecting an answer he liked.

"No idea, she took off, but someone had to have seen her. She couldn't have gotten far." The wounded boy said, young and still dumb.

"You didn't go after the one that stabbed you, how pathetic can you be? A little stab wound like that and you don't even bother trying to go after her?" Vault said, he hated it when men got a scratch and they acted like they were dying.

He had to make example of the few idiots that didn't do their job, if he didn't the rest of them would complain about anything that happened to them. He wasn't going to be their mother, this was the best damn Mercenary company in the world and he was not going to let them sully that reputation.

"She fucking stabbed me! I felt it scrape bone!" He cried out.

"And yet you are here now, you got the strength to stand and complain to me and not go after that bitch? Makes me think you were scared to go after her, afraid of getting hurt again?" Vault said, this guy needed to be taught how to be tough.

He tried to deny the accusations and defend his actions, didn't do much other than make him out to be more of a weakling to the rest of the men. This new recruit was never going to go far, he could serve for the rest of his life but this moment would keep him down for the rest of his career.

"Get the fuck out of here." Vault said, waving the little prick off. "And all of you, get out there and find that girl."

"**No need.**"

Vault flinched as he heard the growl, mixed with the tinge of ringing steel and echoes of the damned. He looked up and strolling into the centre of the village was that werewolf. Everyone parted before him, like he was some kind of king that had graced them with their presence. But the Mercenary Commander knew that it was fear that made the men give way to the beast, something he could respect.

Vault would never admit it but that thing caused him a great deal of concern.

It never spoke, something that was a blessing, but it made understanding its motives harder. What the hell did Celestine have that it wanted, and how did it con her into making this deal? He would love to know. Apart from that it was armed, armoured and imbued with magic, being part of a very dangerous demonic race also made it particularly deadly. How the hell was he meant to keep control of that thing?

Kin had been attempting to find a way to counter it, even study the things magic to try and replicate it. Sad to say Kin was clueless, for the damn smartest man in the entire Alliance he didn't have an idea what kind of magic this thing used. Because as of now they realised that containment didn't mean jack for this thing, it could get out at any time.

"What the hell is this?" Vault demanded, seeing the corpse of one of his men on the thing's shoulder, along with a dark elf being dragged by the neck into the centre of the village.

The werewolf then threw the dark elf onto the ground before tossing the body of one of his soldiers down next to her. Multiple stab wounds could be seen, his torso was littered with them, and one payed close enough attention they could see the bloody hand of the Dark Elf. Vault narrowed his eyes, the girl wasn't so fragile after all, she could kill.

"**One of your men is dead, she killed him.**" The werewolf stated, leaning forward and picking up the girl.

"I see, then she needs to be dealt with." Vault said, he had a few ideas on how to go about that.

"**Agreed.**" The werewolf said, lifting her up and making her look at Vault.

He was about to say something, even order his men to have at her, before he heard a crack. She went limp in the werewolf's arm, and with an unceremonious toss threw her body towards the fire. Her carcass landed on the fire and collapsed into it, she couldn't be seen beneath all the wood and cinders, but she would definitely be charred. Vault was honestly surprised, he had killed her without a single ounce of hesitation.

"Kind of a waste don't you think?" Vault said, he was hoping to remind the rest of the slaves what happens when they go against them. "Was going to make a example of her to the rest of them."

"**You are a fool if you think raping them is a tactic, they get that enough already, they are deadened to it, death is but a mercy in the end. Instant death however reminds them that they have no chance of surviving. That their best chance, is to remain as they are.**" The werewolf said, turning around and moving off.

Vault narrowed his eyes, he didn't like this one bit. Right now he was overlooking a lot, from the disobedience to the insult and the disregard of his authority. But it was the odd bout of wisdom that spewed from its jaw that worried him, this beast was smarter than he gave it credit for. Smart is dangerous, it meant that they didn't like being a servant.

You see it all the time in the well educated nobles, they had half a brain and thought because they knew more than the common farmer they deserved better. This is why he didn't allow nobles into his cadre, because they were outspoken and stupid. But this bastard here, he was smart, pragmatic, and most of all did not care for his authority.

He would need to watch him closely.

* * *

Reginald sometimes wondered why he was even doing this.

Why he was going out of his way to help Celestine Lucross end this war. Why he was helping a pack of mercenaries that were just as bad as the orcs they fought regularly. Why was he doing anything? Simple answer was that he was helping the people of the Untouched Valley, but even that raised the question on his ultimate motives in protecting them.

He had done a lot over the last five years, put a lot of time and effort into protecting people and this nation from threats they did not know about. But worst of all he was doing it for the people that didn't care for his good deeds and would happily see his head on a spike.

Reminds him of the Alliance, allied with them against the Lich King and he still gets called a monster. Fights their battles and wars and gets labelled a creature of evil. Even when the Worgen joined the Alliance he was still considered a taint that shouldn't defile the holy stones of Stormwind. Or any other city.

Oddly he had more respect here than back home, the people of the Valley paid homage for his deeds and had nothing but respect and dedicated more to him than even the Goddess they worshipped. He would think that is funny, that they consider him more worthy of worship than the holy goddess herself.

But still the question remained, why was he doing this?

Perhaps he is simply living an echo, a term used by Death Knights that try inanely to rekindle their lost lives by living like they used to. Acting how they once did when they lived, trying to find family or even return to the profession they once performed. Most turned from this path when they realised they would never be the same.

Some stubbornly held on. Maybe that was him, stubbornly holding onto his old teachings and failing to let go. Odd really. He wondered what he was drawing on. His failed training as a Paladin or his years as a Mage Knight of the Kirin Tor that he desperately tried to substitute for his expulsion from the Order of the Silver Hand.

Maybe it was her.

"**Pointless.**" Reginald mused, entering his tent and taking a seat back on the cot.

He would act as he saw fit, he had not endured this unlife full of persecution and loneliness just to crawl up and wait to decompose. Madness would come long before that, the last thing he would want is for his final moments to be lost in uncontrolled rage.

"**They think you are dead, this works to our mutual benefit. Do you not agree?**" Reginald said, looking to the other side of the tent.

To anyone else they would see nothing, an empty void where no one sat. But for him his eyes perceived past the material world and into the immaterial one, the Shadows to be exact. Sitting there on the pile of rags was the elven woman he had spared, looking at him pensively and likely terrified at the realm she inhabited.

Understandable, scarier things than orcs lurked in that dark domain.

"Why am I alive?" She asked, terror lacing her words.

He had not truly killed the Dark Elf as suspected by the Black Dogs, he had in fact created nothing but an illusion. Death Knights were not mages, but that did not mean that they could not learn the arcane. As said before Death Knights were trained to counter almost any force in the world, and to best counter an enemy one must know how their powers work.

Death Knights could steal and even harness the powers of their enemies, stealing spells and even magical effects from objects to use for themselves. He himself had learned many spells from his enemies, not because it was a talent but because he recalled all his teachings from when he was training within Dalaran. He was a former mage, and that only benefited him for when he expanded his repertoire of skills.

"**Because I have need of you.**" Reginald replied.

"I won't be made to suffer anymore." She said, looking ready to run, she obviously mistook his meaning.

"**I do not intend such things for you, be at ease, for my interests in you lay only in what knowledge you have of present company.**" Reginald replied. "**Tell me everything you know about the Black Dogs. Spare no detail.**"

He needed to know who his enemy was, and while Olga Discordia remained his target he would still need to ascertain the threat that was the Black Dogs. After all, he did not for a second believe that these mercenaries were going to be his friends for much longer.

* * *

Eight more days and they had reached their destination, the Black Fortress of Garan.

The black stone spire that was the fortress was over four hundred feet in height, like a dagger stabbing towards the sky. Surrounding it were imposing black stone walls, fifty feet in height easily and littered with dozens of spikes and thorns to prevent anyone from hoping to scale it. It was as imposing as Ken, and likely just as difficult to breach.

Only one entrance could be seen, the very large steel doors that were close in height as the bloody walls they were embedded within. Moving those would be near impossible, they would need specialised siege equipment to get through that. As least the Black Dogs, he intended to scale the walls.

"Damn, never thought we would actually get here." Hicks spoke aloud.

"But we are here, and we are ready." Vault said.

Reginald did not believe that, looking down at the very edge of the fortress he could see dozens of camps. Orc warbands were camped outside the fortress, by estimates of the camps sizes and the usual number of orcs there were they were going to have to get through a force of twenty thousand before they can reach Olga. And that was just with what was within sight, who knows how many more camps were around here.

"Still a lot of orcs down there, don't think we have enough men to push them back." Vault said, hand resting on his chin as he thought up a solution. "We need to kill their chieftains. Or what ever Chieftain they have."

Smart plan, cause infighting before they engage to thin the enemies numbers. But he doubted a single one of the men here could infiltrate the warbands camp by himself and assassinate a Chieftain, let alone several of them. Although he suspected that it would be himself to do the deed.

"Dog, I got a job for you." Vault said, turning a smirking towards him. "Sneak in and kill the bastards. And leave that armour along with the weapon, they will draw too much attention."

Reginald knew what he was doing, even if there was a logic that he himself would have deduced, Vault wanted to remove any tactical advantage he had. He could almost respect a man that knew when he was in the presence of his better, but when he was the better being stripped of his advantage he knew that he wouldn't be getting it back.

"**Remember not to hold onto it for too long, unless you want to lose your mind.**" Reginald warned, making sure that they wouldn't try to tamper with it.

He removed his armour, piece by piece and placing it in a pile right next to himself. He stripped right down to his leggings, simple dark blue pants that shared the same colour as his orders namesake. With a look at his final item, his Scythe, Nightrend, he never did like parting with this weapons. Even for good cause, but within a heartbeat he buried the weapon into the stone next to him. Let's see if they can free it from there.

"**You will know when they are fighting.**" Reginald replied, rushing forward and leaping over the slope and down the hill.

He slid down to the ground and started prowling towards the camp.

Coming close he could hear the hollering and grunts of the orcs, dumb beasts they were. He snuck through their ranks easily enough, hiding in the dark and observing them. He forwent using the Shadows around them, doing so often attracted their attention, odd how using magic connected to the shadows seemed to catch their attention.

The estimates were correct, the orcs had a large number of soldiers present, but they might have underestimated the numbers by a few thousand. This battle will be a tricky one to win, even he nearly failed when he held back that army of five thousand a few months ago. Even with the support of the Black Dogs right now they were vastly outnumbered.

A guttural call sounded nearby, he could see a Chieftain, beating to death one of his subordinates. Now the trick was not only killing him but also to incite fighting, a difficult task given that orcs technically did not fight one another unless necessary. They only fought when they tried to reach a higher position and they were oddly with few casualties, so how to make this affair a bloody one?

He turned around and moved from the camp, approaching another, within he found another pack of orcs and their chieftain celebrating some inane victory over something. But he noticed the colour of the orcs banner, they were of a different clan or tribe, an idea sprung in his mind.

"**Time to cause some havoc.**" Reginald mused.

He approached three orcs, killing them quietly, no cuts or lacerations were made, he needed to keep them intact. As they dropped he pulled their bodies into the Shadows, and there he revived their corpses. Directing them to their destination, he did the same with several other groups of orcs.

He continued for the next hour, moving from camp to camp and collecting a few of their soldiers. Killing and then reviving them as undead, and then he sent them out towards another camp. Now came the tricky part, making chaos happen in an orderly manner.

"**I am going to need you for this.**" Reginald said, turning and beckoning the woman closer.

"What the hell can I do?" Grace said, looking terrified at the prospect of what he would have her perform.

"**I need your feminine wilds.**"

* * *

Grace couldn't believe she had been forced to do this, but what choice did she have? If she didn't then she was likely as good as dead to him, the only reason he has spared her was because she likely was still of use. She had to keep up the status quo otherwise there was nothing keeping him from leaving her to die in this hell hole.

Although to make her do this he had to do something for her, he had agreed almost instantly and she worried he was lying. But to do this, no matter how complicate she was, Grace did not like the idea.

"What you Mezzog orcs doing here?" One of the nearby orcs yelled, her guides didn't respond as they pushed her along and towards the centre of the camp.

"Hey! They got a Dark Elf! Pretty one! Big boobs!"

Grace fought down her revulsion as she was forced through the camp and towards a particularly ugly and big orc. One she did not wish to be defiled by, this thing was a monster and the way it looked at her and scratched its crotch all but told her it had one thing on mind.

"Why you Mezzog bastards here?" The Chieftain said, jagged teeth jutted from its jaw as it loomed over her and her escort.

She was nudged forward by one of them, that was her cue to speak.

"I… I was sent as a tribute… they respect your strength… I am an offering for their clan to join yours…" Grace said.

The Chieftain looked confused by the gesture, then he laughed along with everyone else in camp.

"Why you come here for?" The Chieftain said, looking at the orcs.

"They… they want to join your clan, all of them. They don't want to follow their Chieftain anymore, he is a coward." Grace said, speaking on their behalf. "If you kill their Chieftain the entire clan joins yours. Makes your clan stronger, strongest."

The Chieftain rubbed its chin, intrigued by the prospect, before he seized her arm and dragged her off towards its tent.

"Let us hear this proposal then! Do not disturb me, I want to test this new sock!" The Chieftain yelled, dragging her into the tent and throwing her down onto its large cot. "You will feel nice on my cock."

"Wait! Wait!" Grace said, trying to back away as he seized her leg and dragged her close.

"Stay still, or I rape your corpse!" The Chieftain yelled, seizing her neck and gripped it tightly enough that it threatened to break.

Grace could do nothing as it worked on its shorts to release itself, and she dreaded the prospect of dying like this. Being used and then discarded by this monster, why had she agreed to this?

A sword pierced the orc through the chest, sticking out of its breast as it let out a roar. It released her and staggered back and turned, to receive an axe to the stomach, but it still did not falter. The escort that had brought her here were attacking, hacking into the wounded Chieftain for all its worth. Two were killed, one with its head ripped off by the larger orc and another having its torso punched in.

"Bastards! I will kill…" The chieftain fell to the ground as a sword lodged itself into its throat.

Struggling to stop the blood the orc nearly had its head torn off when the sword was wretched out of the throat. By then another group of orcs charged into the tent, attacking the assassins that murdered their Chieftain.

Grace didn't see anymore, something touched her shoulder and she was no longer in the real world but the shadowy oily world that moved parallel to it. She could make out the shadows of the orcs killing one another, but she turned back to the werewolf that had saved her.

"What took you so long!?" Grace yelled.

"**Told you, the orcs would protect you, and besides I needed to make sure each of the assassinations went off right. Now we wait for the fighting to begin.**"

"What about what you promised me?" Grace yelled.

"**Do not worry, you are free to go. Leave now, they will help you.**" Reginald replied.

She looked behind her to find a group of undead orcs standing there, waiting for whatever command she is to give.

* * *

Vault fell back onto his cot and let out a satisfied sigh, he was glad he brought those slaves with him. Quite enjoyable in fact, to have something to plough into when you had the chance, back in Eostia he could only do this from the safety of Diohart without raising too much suspicion.

Sure he had a few woman come to his bed whenever he passed a village, but there was a problem with it. Complicity, the woman came to him and fawned over him for his heroism and rugged good looks, but truthfully it was only so much fun. Even Maia jumping into his lap wasn't going to be fun the second time around.

No, he had a preference. Something that a willing girl could never give him.

But there was something so thrilling about fucking some girl right before and after a battle, that had been proven time and time again after the men went at them. The way they struggled and tried to fight them off, got the blood boiling, it was a perfect way to get ready for a battle or cool down after one. Such a shame they couldn't bring more, only fifty girls for fifteen thousand men wasn't exactly a good ratio for sharing.

The girl he had laying at the foot of his bed was a particularly good lay, those Light Elves were tight and smooth on the skin. Hick's was not wrong, no matter what hole you used they were good. He wondered how good the Goddess was, how smooth her cunt was and how good it would be to take a turn on her.

_Soon._

Once he dealt with Olga Discordia he would make sure that bitch got what she deserved. For all these years of exile and hell she had put the people of Eostia through, he was going to fix this broken empire.

"Boss!"

Duncan came charging in, the sergeant looked at his recent lay and smirked.

"Sorry to disturb boss but the orcs are killing each other, we are set to go!"

Vault stood up and moved for his armour, dressing quickly and rushing for the tents exit. He hefted his sword on his shoulder, and as he walked down the small road through the camp the men followed. They slowly built themselves up, his entire army gathered at the edge of the hill and were ready to charge into the fight.

"I want my heavy infantry at the front, we slam into the bastard and knock them down. From there send in the reserves." Vault said, giving out orders to his men as they marched. "I want the cavalry to flank the enemy after the mages thin the lines, after that we push forward and engage. We get them on every side, keep them contained and make sure they do not flank any of our men."

Vault had planned to lead the western wave of Cavalry, where the fighting would be the thickest and where the most danger lay. It thrilled him to no end to charge into the most dangerous part of a battlefield and come out alive and victorious. Although the practical part of him that his father had hammered into him told the mercenary commander to do the hard jobs yourself, that if you want something done right it should be done by you alone.

The man was a hard ass but he taught him so many valuable lessons. Such a damn shame that the old bastard went to the grave before Vault realised just how right he was about everything.

What he was going to do now following his wisdom, lead the charge and make sure his army was ready for whatever came at them. But he doubted they would be getting any trouble from the west, he had played a lot of cards up till this moment and all of it was coming together. Now to see the fruits of his labour.

Mounting his horse he watched as the first wave of men moved forward, heavily armoured and carrying long spears and shields. These were his big boys, massive in stature and having the strength of an ox, he used them as his own personnel wall of steel. Damn did they fo their job well, because nothing got through them, nothing.

"The men are in position." Hicks said.

"Good. Now Charge!" Vault yelled out, watching as his men ran forward to meet the already battling orcs in melee.

They fell onto the bastards easily, and took them down without so much as a single casualty as his heavy infantry skewered them and then advanced with swords. Behind them were the light infantry, just waiting for their chance to charge in and take the lead.

"Archers! Mages! Blow these bastards apart!" Vault yelled, waving for Kin to give the order.

Soon thousands of arrows flew through the air, and hundreds of twinkling magical orbs went as well. They struck the orcs past the front lines and decimated them, poor bastards were still fighting one another and had no idea what they were doing.

This would be the easiest battle yet, although he had to wonder how in the hell that werewolf had been able to turn these orcs against one another. Boggled the mind really but he seemed more capable than anything he could have suspected. Didn't matter now, his men had carved through the orcs line and it was his time to lead the charge.

"Follow me men!" Vault yelled.

He had six hundred men riding behind him, and he charged them past his front line soldiers and into the scattered orc line. Thinned by the arrows and magic bolts these orcs were run down, crushed under the heavy hooves of his horse and the hundred behind him.

He moved his men all the way along the line until he nearly came to the very walls of Garan, from there he would keep these bastards in check. They would whittle down the enemy and close in on them from all sides.

"Alright you bastards! Let's kill some orcs!" Vault yelled, getting a cheer from his men.

They rushed into the fight, moving to carve up as many of these foul beasts as they could. Vault remained behind, the charge was going well and he had faith that his men could finish this. He had other matters to attend to, he turned to his cavalry commander and gave him a nod.

"Come on, we got to meet up with our friends to the east." Vault said, spurring his horse as he lead his personnel squad towards the western mountains.

* * *

Hick was doing his own work as well.

They had just pushed their way closer to the gates of Garan, in fact they had split this army they were facing in two, they had them both surrounded and were slowly hacking them apart. Hicks had to admit the advance was going surprisingly in their favour, although he couldn't figure out why.

"How the hell did we manage that?" Hick said, they had been fighting in the thickest part of the battlefield and there was no way they could push through that quick.

Orcs were notoriously hard to put down, they didn't retreat and their certainly did not know when to quit. So the idea of them actually going down easy was something most rookies thought when they first got onto the battlefield, before they got killed.

Right now, that superstition was coming true.

Even with the orcs having at each other, tearing their own kin apart, didn't make the job all that easier. Made it a little easier, but not this much, for the life of him he couldn't understand why they were dying so quick.

But it was when they came across an entire plane of bodies that they realised why they got through, he smirked a little when he saw the Black Dogs new mascot. The Dog as everyone called it, sitting on top of a hundred or so orc corpses and shouldering a large sword in one clawed hand and an axe in the other.

"I was wondering why it was so easy to get this close, nice job dog, you did good."

* * *

Reginald looked down at the irritating brown haired man, his smirk had that effect of making him unlikable simply by being plastered on his face. He also had a nasty habit of taking woman by force, although he could say the same for any one of these Black Dog mercenaries. But this one in particular deserved special treatment, painful treatment.

Regardless of his feelings towards the man he had other matter to attend to.

His job had been quite easy, carving through the orcs during the initial attack had allowed him to kill any remaining leaders in the clans and truly turn this orc army to chaos. They were still fighting one another from what he could see from his perch. This battle would likely rage on for the next hour, there were still thousands to dispatch and even with the orcs fighting itself didn't mean they were going to die quickly.

This orc army was finished, the only downside was that the Black Dogs likely would not take as many casualties as he hoped. Some would survive, although that wouldn't be for long. Vault had no idea about the massive army to the east, nearly as large as the host that sat around these walls and all from the same clan.

As soon as they hear about this battle they would come running to wipe out these humans. Reginald had gotten what he wanted from the Black Dogs, they helped him reach the Black Fortress, now it was time they parted ways.

"Dog, why not get down from there and do something, we are doing all the work now." Hick had called out, the fool actually thought he was in charge.

"**About time you Dogs pulled your weight.**" Reginald replied, rising from his perch and looking to the gates of Garan.

He would need to find a way inside, reach Olga and capture her. The Black Dogs were only a delaying tactic that kept the orcs from perusing him when he entered the Black Fortress. It would be much easier to face Olga Discordia without hundreds of orcs in his way. He would capture the Queen and then he would end this conflict once and for all.

Although the issue remained if he should go back to reclaim his armour and weapons? They would be invaluable to facing Olga Discordia and countering her magical supremacy.

No, he wouldn't have time.

He turned towards the walls, and with a single leap he launched himself off the pile of orc corpses and sped towards the walls. As he reached the base of the walls he leaped up and began his ascent, leaping from one jagged spike to the next. He scaled the sides and reached the top quickly, and just as he did he leaned back as a sword arced towards his head

Reaching forward he grabbed his attacker and pulled it from the ramparts, not giving it another look he pulled himself up and looked around. More defenders were present, but these were not orcs or any other demonic being he had encountered before. Garbed in dark red cloth and wielding scimitars, they looked quite dangerous when compared to the orcs. Oddly enough they all appeared female, a direct contrast to the orcs who all appear to be male.

The first came at him and he parried one of their blades, he retaliated and was surprised when it actually blocked his blow. These demons actually have some skill, for the first time in a long while he felt some excitement in the idea of actually fighting something with skill.

Reginald swung his axe to the side and lopped off the head of the female demon. With a swipe of the sword he cut open another's chest, leaving it to fall to the ground with most of its internal organs falling from the opening. He continued this dance for a few short moments until he was surrounded on all sides, this was where he wanted to be.

He needed to make sure his skills were at their best, to locate any possible weaknesses when he finally faced Olga Discordia. If he couldn't handle the best forces Olga had to offer he had no business going against someone that could destroy him at a moments notice. Without his armour and his personnel weapon he was at a disadvantage, so he would need to make sure his skills and abilities were at their best.

With a flick of his wrist he blocked a sword, then killed the attacker with his axe. Rinse and repeat, he was moving in a single direction and not allowing anything to push him back. Death Knights were unstoppable soldiers, never would they retreat from a battlefield and never surrender to an enemy. It was win or die.

Dozens had already fallen to his blade, and each kill left their own mark upon his hide, either their blood or the painless sting of the edge of their weapons. The Black Dogs were definitely in for a surprise when they were on the back foot, he could almost see their shock when they faced down this horde of seasoned warrior-beasts.

He cut and swung his way forward, clearing through the demons in his path and not caring for what gets in his way. The wounds that were received were paltry scratches, but the blood and life force he drained from these demons warrior was more than enough to heal such superficial cuts. Nothing would hold him back, he would reach Olga Discordia and drag her back to Ken.

With an echoing roar he charged back into the thick of it and swung with wild abandon, carving his way through these demons. He revelled in the bloodshed, in the chaos of battle, he was in his element and he was finally being tested.

* * *

**Next time, Olga vs Reginald.**


	10. Chapter 09

**Sorry for the delay. Busy last fortnight for myself. Life never gives you a break so I had to work extra hard for this chapter. But now it is done. Olga Discordia vs Reginald Blackgrave. Hope you like it.**

**Not much else to say other than that.**

* * *

**The Hand of Suffering**

**Chapter 09: The Queen of Thorns**

_Garan_

The enemy was at their gates.

Those words had not been spoken through this hall in the entire history of this Fortresses existence. No enemy has ever reached the very entrance to her home, until now it seemed. Even if she heard the sound of battle outside her fortress, seen it through the seer stones in her chamber, she still could not fathom how it was possible.

Such an event was impossible to consider, that an enemy could ever hope to reach this imposing fortification. To cross the Badlands, fight through tens of thousands of orcs, and even lay siege to the very walls that protected Garan was laughable. And yet this joke had become a startling reality.

"Black Dogs?" Olga inquired, looking to her military advisor.

"They are a Mercenary Company in the employ of Eostia, they make up the bulk of Celestine Lucross' army." General Ludo said, his youthful features hid his true age.

Long black hair tied into a tail, two strands framed his face, only his muscular physique made it easier to tell he was a man. Over a thousand years her senior and he still looked as young as the day he turned a hundred and three.

"So she has finally sent someone after me, but how did they cross the Badlands?" Olga whispered, how indeed, even she had little to no way of devising a way to cross these lands.

She had created the Badlands, but it was beyond her power to allow others to safely cross the territory between Garan to Eostia safely. Only orcs and other demonic creatures had been spared from this curse, how they had resistance to it she did not know. Perhaps it was because of their origins, these monsters had never been seen in the world before she created the Badlands.

"We must go out there and face them, we cannot let them breach the fortress!" Chloe said, her scowl in place and appearing ready to charge into the fray.

The young half elf was eager to go into battle, to take her blades to the enemy. But it was too dangerous, if she strolled from these protected grounds she would be in mortal danger. Not only would she be facing the Black Dogs but also the orcs, as much as they claim to be loyal she had no doubt that they would take the chance to kill them or take the women.

Orcs and other demonic beings obey only the strong, they listen to their chieftains and the chieftains pledge themselves to her. But she knew that allegiance was shaky at best, the moment they saw an opening they would take it. She was better off letting the orcs die in droves than help them, they would turn on them.

"The orcs can hold them for a while longer, we must consider our next move carefully. Our numbers will not make a major difference in the conflict if we join it, besides the clans around the fortress are expendable. Our people are not." Ludo replied, he was the calmer of the two and someone she trusted with matters of war above anyone else.

He had served at her fathers side for many centuries, they were close friends, and now he served her and she would always value the council he would give. Even in the times where she wished for nothing more than to strike out he had been the one to guide her down a better path. One that assured her desires were met more efficiently.

"Although it seems that Guzzmag and his Iron Tooth Clan have not joined the fray." Ludo stated. "If he were to join then these Black Dogs would all be but destroyed."

"If he has not attacked he likely is using this as a power play." Olga mused.

Orc chieftains often fought one another, pitting their clans against one another. It was nothing but a power struggle, attempts by clans and their leaders to increase their authority. In the last forty years the clans have been playing this game, and the largest of these clans was the Iron Tooth.

Sad to say his loyalty was to be questioned, his entire clan made up of nearly half of all orcs she had under her sway. But he did not follow her orders, his clan acted almost on its own accord without her authority and many times she worried that they would turn on her. There was little to nothing stopping these mongrels from marching north towards The Haven.

"If they do not join the battle we may be risking a siege." Ludo stated.

"Perhaps we should consider evacuating, this fortress is not truly manned, if these Black Dogs were to breach the gate and defeat the Rakshasa protecting the fortress grounds we have no one else to defend the fortress from being breached." Clarissa said, her court vizier and one of her teachers.

The idea of fleeing did not sit well with her, the idea of running from these savages made her feel ill. She had run from them long enough, fled in terror as they ravaged her lands and enslaved her people, never again would she turn away from them. If they came she would unleash all the magical might she could muster.

"Clarissa is correct, although perhaps evacuating those that are not useful for the coming battle. Many families and servants live in these halls after all." Ludo said. "If they flee we can be assured that none of our people can be captured. Only our warriors can remain."

Olga supposed that was a wise decision, if the people in this Fortress could not fight than there was no reason for them to remain here. She looked to Chloe and gave her the order, she would gather those who could not fight and send them away. If they escaped they would not have to worry about their people being taken hostage.

That was the last thing she wanted, more of her people to be enslaved and taken by humans. As her half-elven servant moved for the door Olga turned back to Ludo, she would need to be appraised of their fighting strength. After nearly four decades she had no idea the strength of arms they possessed, how many warriors remained.

"How many soldiers do we have?" Olga inquired, it had been some time since their warriors had seen battle. While she trusted her General to keep their warriors battle-ready she was still concerned with their effectiveness.

"Ninety seven." Ludo replied. "But they are hardened warriors, I can assure you, they will take a hundred humans each."

"Then we will see them all dead along with the enemy." Olga mused, knowing that an army of over ten thousand was at her gates.

Again more horrible memories surfaced, Lorien, their last line of defence before the formation of the Badlands. A city that she had been forced to sacrifice along with most of her territory to keep her lands and people safe. But the cost still was heavy. Thousands had been trapped there, unable to escape because of both the humans who took the city and power that coursed quickly spread the earth.

When the city fell there was nothing to save them from the ravages of the humans, most would be killed or enslaved. She had reasoned that death was a better alternative, but even she knew that was a shallow reason. But her decision had been made, never to be undone or reversed. Even if she had stopped using the Black Stone, even reconsidered a moment after its use, it would be too late.

"We will use all our power to drive them back, wipe them out, and we will continue to fight this war." Olga said, she had fought for too long and lost too much to give up now, they must avenge everyone that had been claimed in this war.

If these Black Dogs made up the majority of the Eostian army, then their defeat would spell the end of their enemy. Garan would not fall, the Dark Elves would be the victors and see to the end of the vile nation that was Eostia.

"I will gather my warriors, we shall move to the gate and prepare a defence, if the enemy does breach we will hold them back." Ludo said, giving a bow as he moved for the door.

But before he could make it halfway to the door it opened, stumbling inside was one of their warriors. He was wounded, a gash along his side that drenched his hand in a deep crimson. Stumbling inside he gasped in pain, trying desperately to speak.

"There is an intruder! He is…" A claw wrapped itself around the elf's head, lifting him up and slamming his face into the door.

The elf was thrown to the ground, unmoving and most certainly unconscious. Olga narrowed her eyes as the beast stepped into the room, bare chested and hulking in physique. In its hand was a large bastard sword, jagged and pulsing with strange ruins. How strange for it to carry such a weapon, for its own hands were like steel talons.

"A werewolf?" Ludo murmured aloud, reaching for his blade. "How did it get in here?"

"This is no mere werewolf, it is something else." Clarissa said, stepping forward and to the edge of her throne.

Olga agreed, looking past the basic appearance of a lycanthrope one could see that it was something more. Something dark and terrifying. Her eyes were capable of seeing more than just what was on the surface, she could see so much more deeper. Within this beast surged a dark power she had only ever felt once before, within the Dark Stone that sapped the life from the Badlands.

But it was more potent, refined, and capable of greater things than what the stone was capable of performing, at least on a smaller scale. What could have possibly created such a thing? No power she knew of was mighty enough to make something like this.

"Creature, return to the outside world, you are ordered to obey!" Olga shouted, directing some magic to try and manipulate the beast.

It seemed to hear her words, the command echoing through its primitive mind. Yet it did not stop, instead it continued forward, ignoring the magic that should have forced it to obey. Again she tried and the result was the same, how could it resist her?

"**Is that all you can do?**" It said, words grating her ears and sending a cold wind that made her very soul shiver.

"Foul thing, what are you?" Ludo demanded, drawing his sword.

It did not speak, instead levelling its gaze upon her.

"Speak creature, what are you?" Olga demanded.

"**What I am is of no concern, who I am however and why I am is of more importance.**" The werewolf said. "**I am Reginald Blackgrave, and I have come to parley.**"

"Parley? If the notion was anymore laughable than the fact you give yourself a name I would certainly be in hysterics. But the insult of you entering these halls and not showing the respect expected of me, tempers only my anger." Olga said, glaring down at the werewolf.

"**Sputter and fume if you wish, a tantruming child I will not speak with. I was sent only to capture you, someone wishes to give you a stern reprimand for your warmongering. I am to bring you back to Ken, Celestine Lucross demands your presence.**" The creature said, advancing slowly and with sword in hand. "**I advise that you surrender, what people you have here will be spared.**"

Olga narrowed her eyes, never would she have thought that her old nemesis would rely on using a beast such as this to bring her in. But more than that she did not expect that this creature capable of speech, let alone anything resembling wit. She could feel her own blood boil at its impertinence, if not for the echoing and cold reverberation that carried with its words that could instil dread in her heart.

"You think you can make demands of me, beast? You think you can order me." Olga said, rising from her throne and stepping down to ground level. "The audacity of your crimes cannot properly be described. Breaking into my fortress, slaughtering my soldiers, and demanding I surrender to my sworn enemies. I should reduce you to ash for these transgressions."

"**Considering the company you keep I thought I would be welcome. After all, you are in the company of more monsters than civilise beings.**" The werewolf said.

"The orcs are an improvement over the humans down south." Olga replied. "And given present company, it seems that Eostia has sent the worst they have against me."

"**Yes, you would not believe the evil that was sent your way, but you have only one chance now.**" The werewolf said. "**I promise you that no harm will come to your people, whether or not the Black Dogs survive the conflict outside these walls your people are not going to be in danger.**"

Olga narrowed her eyes, it would seem that these filthy humans had foul plans in store for herself and her people. But it would not come to that, she would wipe away this little pest and then do away with those humans outside.

"I do believe you actually, I know the foul things humans do to my kind and I will not let them commit such sins here. Sadly, that involve me having to do away with you, after all, I won't need your protection." Olga replied, raising her staff and aiming for the werewolf.

"**Then I drag you back to Ken.**" The Werewolf said, advancing quickly towards her.

Olga fired a beam of intense fire towards the creature, as it struck the wave of burning hellfire washed over the room as the beast was engulfed. She smirked, such a foolish creature, did it actually think it could best her? She was the most powerful Sorceress on this continent, possibly even the entire world and it thought it could defeat her with a simple enchanted weapon.

Hilarious.

"The only tragedy in this is that I scorched a perfectly good rug." Olga quipped, smiling a little.

Until something shot from the smoke and impaled itself through her staff, the wood cracked and splintered as she dropped it. The extra weight of the sword through its shaft was too much for her to hold upright.

As it clattered to the ground something else lunged from the cloud, the lycanthrope leaped towards her with intent. Clarissa attempted to cast a spell, but the beast raised its hand and through some magical means halted her spell. As Clarissa was knocked aside and leaving Olga defenceless she was grasped by the throat and pushed into her throne.

"**You are strong, but not strong enough.**" The Werewolf said, then its ear twitched and it raised its free claw.

A transparent shield appeared behind it, and just in time to stop an elven sword from rending its back open. Olga could see Ludo behind the shield, perplexed by the barrier between himself and it. Olga recognised the barrier easily, it was a basic barrier spell that any mage could learn. This thing had somehow gained knowledge of Dark Elven magic, but where had he gained such knowledge?

It didn't matter, she needed to escape its clutches.

Clarissa came to her aid, her staff ablaze with magical energy as she closed in on the werewolf. She gave a shout as she swung it at the beast, who then reached out with its other claw and somehow called its weapon back to its hand. Raising it to block the magical strike, but the blow staggered it enough for Ludo to leap over the shield and plunge his sword down towards the creature head.

The beast leaned forward and avoided the strike, but as Ludo landed he was knocked back by a kick. The general was sent flying back several meters, she would follow soon after as she was pulled off the throne and tossed after her military advisor.

Olga rolled to a stop, flat on her back and wincing at the rough landing she had been given. She was certainly going to have a few bruises after this. Looking back to her throne she could see Clarissa fighting for her life, her swings were quick and desperate. This thing was a skilled swordsman, the speed and precision of its strikes were driving back Clarissa.

"Hold on!" Ludo called out, rising to his feet and charging the beast.

As Ludo closed the distance he swung up, intercepting a sword swing and getting himself in between it and Clarissa. He ducked under its claw and moved for its side, ducking and weaving he swung his sword around and was able to land a glancing blow on the beast side. It didn't do any harm, the beast acknowledge the blow and seemed to show excitement.

"**Finally, someone that is competent with a sword.**" The werewolf said.

"You will taste my blade soon enough monster!" Ludo yelled.

"**Not likely.**" The creature replied, meeting the man in melee.

Olga turned away from the fight and towards her throne, laying beside it was her staff. Damaged as it may be there was still a chance she could use it to fight, maybe even use what magical energy she can muster to repair the ancient stave. If not, perhaps turn it into a smaller channel with what remained of its upper portion.

She made a dash for it, ignoring the battle that continued only a few meters to her right. Grasping her staff she examined the shaft of the stave, finding the large chunk of it missing, only splinters were keeping the weapon in one piece. It would be difficult to repair this weapon, if only because the magic needed to do so was one she had neglected to use regularly.

While she was a master of Shadow and Arcane magic, having trained for centuries in the art and being one of the foremost experts in the arts of her people. But this was an art she had trained herself in secretly, one not native to her people, the art of Nature and Spirit Magic.

The magic of their cousin race, the Light Elves.

Olga had garnered much attention from the Light Elves when she was born, apparently when she was born one of their own had seen visions of her. In the years that she would call Celestine Lucross her friend she had learned much of their people and their magic. In time she would even learn the basics of their magic, even able to harness it.

That had earned her some actual enmity, both from the Light Elves and her own people. Some saw it as a chance for both factions to become one, that they could put aside their differences and united as a single race. Most did not believe so and felt it a betrayal. Her own mother condemned her for using the powers of their ancient adversaries, but she ignored them all.

The benefits of using these magics were obvious, what she had gained, the knowledge and power she could harness with these forces was unparalleled. It opened so many avenues, her own people were stubborn, her own mother and even her father were fools to think she should stop. They were fools, all of them, distancing themselves from the powers and forces of the world simply because it was not their way.

She had proven them wrong, with an army of only a few hundred she had brought an entire empire to its knees. With the power of the Dark Stone, something her mother had also told her could never be used, she had nearly wiped out Eostia. Again she had proven herself to be in the right. With the power she had accumulated she had enslaved tens of thousands of demonic beasts, who served her both in fear of her power and with the magic she now courted to control them.

"**Perhaps I overestimated you, you already begin to tire.**" The werewolf said, he held Clarissa by the throat and Ludo was struggling to hold back the sword that was pressing down on him.

Olga looked to her work, and finding the stave to finally have been repaired. The wood reshaping itself into a solid and smooth surface, with her weapon back in order she turned towards the creature and attacked.

Aiming her staff she fired a stream of magic towards the beast, the dark magic struck the creature in the chest and sent it flying away. It vaulted onto its feet as it landed, unaffected by her blast, although she had only used it to force it away from her allies she had not expected it to be unaffected by the magic. Even the flickering residue from her magic seemed to dissipate quickly, as if it was being rendered inert.

Perhaps the werewolf's own nature that made it resistant, having a power similar to that of the Dark Stone may give it an innate immunity to the shadow magic she used. If that was the case she would need to be careful, there was no telling what else it could be resistant towards. Best use more destructive means then, brute forcing the creature seemed to be the only viable way to end it.

"It is powerful." Ludo said breathlessly, stepping forward and raising his sword.

"More than that it possesses potent magic, and seems capable of countering ours. Even using it." Clarissa wheezed, holding her throat.

Olga noticed, that shield it summoned to ward off Ludo had Clarissa's design all over it, but how it was possible for it to steal her magic she did not know. But they would need to use all their skill and power to bring this creature down, to imagine that she would require aid in killing this mongrel. Perhaps she was being to overconfident, it had been some time since she last took to the field and she certainly has not been keeping her skills sharp.

A part of her told herself this was a wake up call, a warning not to become complacent. Well then, after she and her comrades deal with this beast she will see to it that she takes a much more active role. It had been over a century since she actually took to the field of battle, and fifty since she left this Fortress, it was as good as time as any to step back into the battlefield.

"We strike as one, me and Clarissa will support you General." Olga said. "And you beast, will face the might of the three greatest Dark Elves in the Fortress of Garan!"

It did nothing more than raise its sword and drop into a stance, ready for whatever they threw at it.

* * *

Chloe ushered the family of three through the passageway. It would lead them to the north, far outside the reaches of Garan and into the forests of Orrasul. The people could live there indefinitely, and if danger followed than they could flee further north towards the city of Haven.

"Thank you my lady." The mother said, guiding her two children through the door as they fled from the Fortress.

Chloe gave a reassuring smile to the little girls as they were ushered into the long tunnel. She knew they were scared, they were leaving the one place they had known for so long for the unknown. She understood that feeling so well, but unlike the children she did not have her mother or any sibling to help her.

Shaking off the feeling she had for the past Chloe turned back to the slowly emptying room. The escape tunnel was only so large and could only send so many people through, often one at a time. Hundreds still needed to be sent out, and most had yet to be gathered.

"How many is that?" Chloe asked.

"A little over a hundred, we are only a quarter of the way there." One of the guard said.

This was going slow, and as much as she did not believe for a moment this fortress could be breached she did respect her mistresses orders. If the possibility existed it was within the best interest of everyone here that the innocent were sent away so that they could be safe.

"Have you been able to gather the others?" Chloe asked, hundreds more people needed to be evacuated.

They were all through the fortress, they were lucky they did not also have to evacuate the guards. That was another hundred head there, but still getting the civilians out was a long process, filing them down a single stair case and bringing them here required a good deal of manpower. With a fortress this large it was difficult to get to everyone, some groups lived in very secluded sections of this fortress.

"Yes, most have been gathered, only a few remain beyond our reach, but they have been sent for." The guardsman said.

"Good, keep to it. Lady Olga wishes for her people to be safe." Chloe replied.

The process would continue on from here for some time, with the people slowly flowing into the underground passage. It was a slow and boring affair, but that was how it should be, even as the people showed fear over the possibility of enemies breaching this fortress before they could escape.

An enemy could lay siege to these walls for a hundred years and never bring the down, they cannot be scaled and certainly not circumvented. Not before the Badlands took their lives. This place could not be taken, it will never be taken. And it will see to the end of days, and most certainly to the end of the humans of Eostia.

A thundering boom and shaking of stone beneath their feet took them by surprise, something had happened. Close by it would seem. Chloe did not like the sound of it. She nodded towards the guards and as she rushed from the room they followed.

They would need to see what was the disturbance, if it was so close they could not risk it being a danger for their peoples escape. Rushing down the hall they found the source of the disturbance.

"Orcs" Chloe growled, drawing her blades she rushed forward.

She cut the throats of the beasts, nearly severing their heads with each swing. A dozen fell to her blades alone before she turned the corner, finding several Elves at the mercy of these beasts. She rushed in to save them, killing the monsters before they could defile the innocent.

"Run, get to the tunnel!" Chloe yelled.

They had to escape, remaining here would put their lives and virtue in danger, and while she planned to kill these orcs without mercy she did not wish to tempt fate. She had suffered at the hands of humans, defiled by their touch and tortured by their cruel desires. Orcs could be just a vile, and the last thing she would want was for the people here to suffer just like she had when she was younger.

Shaking the thoughts from her mind she focused on the situation at hand. The fact remained that these orcs were inside the Black Fortress, something that shouldn't be possible. Even if the orcs served Olga loyally, through fear of her power or respect for that same might, they would never be allowed within the walls of this fortress. They were untrustworthy and stupid beasts, any woman within reach would be vulnerable to their basic instinct.

So they were forced to camp outside the walls.

But it raised the question. How the hell did they get inside? The gate was the only way they could have come in, but if that was so they would have been alerted that the gates had fallen. No, this was something else

There had to be a breach, somewhere that they had slipped in unnoticed. It couldn't be left open, if the orcs find a way in they would swarm this place and take everything and everyone. She had to find it. Carving her way through the orcs was simple enough, slow and stupid creatures they were. The only good that came from sending them down south to fight was that they almost always got killed. Less orcs in the world was a better one than it was before. Although no matter how many times they died they seemed to come back.

Cutting through another orc she came to the source of the breach, finding one of the many open chambers having collapsed into the earth. Chloe could see a large tunnel breaching into the room, orcs were funnelling inside. A lot of orcs.

With a growl she leaped into the fray, the warriors behind her followed close behind. They fell upon the orcs and cut their way towards the entrance, sealing it would likely not be possible but they could at least make sure nothing else came through. With the number of beasts charging up from the earth one had to wonder how many of them were behind this invasion.

Who would be brazen enough to actually attempt to infiltrate this fortress in the midst of a battle? None of the orcs clans would be stupid enough to consider facing the wrath of Olga Discordia. Something else was going on here. Pushing these questions to the back of her mind she turned to one of her guards.

"Send word to Lady Olga! She must know of this!" Chloe called out.

The guard was about to comply when he was seized by the head and lifted up. A sickening crunch was heard a moment later and his headless body fell to the ground. His killer stood there, leering at her from a safe distance.

"Guzz'mag." Chloe snarled.

The Chieftain of the Urgon Clan, one of the larger orc Clans that had pledged their servitude to Olga Discordia freely rather than having to be forced into compliance. He was a hulking beast with yellowish skin and fiery red hair, large teeth and an even larger physique that dwarfed its fellow orcs. Clarissa had thought the creature cunning, deceptively smart for his race and certainly dangerous.

The High Vizier was obviously overestimating this mongrel if she thought it was intelligent.

"Little elf, you would not believe how long I have wanted to get in here, take your woman and have a good lay and meal. Elf meat is quite tender." Guzz'mag said, lifting up its club.

Chloe snarled and readied her weapons, killing this monster would not be easy but she had to bring it down. None betrayed Lady Olga and lived to tell about it.

"Not yet big guy, we still have to take this fortress."

Chloe turned to the unknown man, who strolled up through the cave. To her shock it was a human. Tanned skin and wearing maroon armour and holding a weighted bastard sword. What the hell was this? How was a human here?

"Then we take the woman, and you give us our cut, that was the agreement Vault. You owe us a lot already." Guzz'mag said.

"That's right, I'll throw this little minx in with the spoils, just make sure you capture them instead of killing them, alright?" Vault said, smirking as he advanced towards her.

The orcs and Black Dogs were working together? How did this happen? She wasn't given much chance to consider, not before the human fell upon her and she was forced to fend off his heavy blows. All the while her comrades fought off the oncoming waves of human mercenaries and orcs.

They wouldn't be able to hold for long, not against this kind of force. Their only hope was to hold them off long enough for Olga to arrive. Once she got here they would be safe.

* * *

Reginald expected this.

To be honest he expected a great deal, and while he was not caught by surprise at the difficulty of this undertaking. After all he was fighting not only Olga Discordia but two of her subordinates that were close to if not as great as her. This Ludo, a warrior of capable skill if only lacking in stamina, perhaps he had not been upon the battlefield in some time. Clarissa, a mage that could possibly be an equal to the Queen of Thorns herself with magical ability.

They made this fight a little difficult.

Fighting more than one enemy, even if both were of mediocre skill, was no easy task. Fighting three enemies that were of considerable skill and you were in for a fight of your life. This fight would have been a lot simpler if he still had his armour and weapon.

He ducked under Ludo's sword, he had to drop quite low to avoid it in fact, he stood a good foot in height over the elf he was duelling with. But it allowed him to push aside the blade as it passed overhead and then aim for the back of the elf's neck, sadly the strike was halted by a hastily summoned magical barrier.

Out of the corner of his eye Reginald could see the elven mage, Clarissa, standing there and using her powers to support the elven warrior. She was doing a good job at it, creating hastily made barriers over specific parts of the body to protect him from suffering a single wound. Reginald had to admit her skill and precision was quite impressive, he knew no mage that could do the same back on Azeroth. Sadly he could only respect her skill so much, considering that she was an enemy. Her powers gave the man he duelled a greater amount of freedom when he needed to counter.

As shown when the man swung his blade up, forcing Reginald to step back lest he be dealt another wound. How he wished he had his Scythe here, the Saronite forged weapon would be perfect for countering the magic of these elves. It's very purpose was to do that, capable of killing souls, dispelling magic and countering it was what made the dark metal so valuable.

"Begone beast!" Olga called out, releasing a ball of fire towards him.

She had been the most vocal of the three, he wondered if she was attempting to present herself as the biggest threat here. Olga Discordia spoke a big game when he confronted her, and it seems that she does not like being shown up and was attempting to prove her worth. It was possible her ego had been damaged from their initial scuffle.

"You will not escape punishment, after you are dealt with I will skin your corpse and make you into a rug." Olga called out, the colourful threat was amusing if he had to speculate.

She was not in shape, it would seem that the years away from the battlefield have taken their toll. More than likely she has done nothing but sit on that throne and roam these halls the entire time, it was mind boggling how much her abilities have deteriorated. She may have been a threat when she use to take to the field, but after so long her skills have become rusty and the finesse of her power paled in comparison to her compatriots.

"**Perhaps you should let those with actual strength take charge, after all, you look to be unfit to continue.**" Reginald replied, leaping aside as a burst of flame sailed towards him.

She was easily provoked, he honestly expected someone more cold and calculating. He was definitely disappointed, had it not been for these two he was certain Olga would have fallen to him in an instant. With that same logic all he needed to do was best these two and she would be vulnerable.

"I will not be insulted by a beast such as you!" Olga cried out.

Reginald ducked under the next series of bolts sent his way and charged the Queen of Thorns, but was quickly intercepted by Ludo. The man was his obstacle towards the Queen, the Knight always between him and his target. Attempting to slash at him resulted in a shield blocking his blow, and then a counterattack he was forced to move away from. He would be forced back and then Olga would take pot shots at him.

Several injuries had been acquired through this strategy, nothing to debilitating for a Death Knight, but it was proving to be effective in wearing him down. In time a blow will land that will be debilitating and then eventually he would be killed. He had to remove at least one of Olga's allies to win.

He dodged the stab easily enough, then strafed to the elven warriors side and swung towards his neck. The blow was blocked by the barrier spell, and as the elf attempted to swing his blade Reginald snagged his wrist and pulled him forward and through the air.

He attempted to cut him at half at the waist, but the hastily made barrier beneath Ludo saved the man from such a fate. Ludo pivoted on the barrier and kicked Reginald in the nose and then pushed himself off the barrier.

These two worked too well together.

That barrier that ran parallel to the ground soon shifted around to face him, it was only a moment later before Reginald felt the increase in temperature. Glancing back he saw the wall of fire approaching. He felt the fire singe his fur and burn his flesh, pain was not something he felt often but the sting of agony could still awaken his dead nerves.

He staved it off, releasing a wave of frost around himself he saved himself from being incinerated. Burns were covered in a layer of permafrost and he used the smokescreen to lunge towards Olga, Ludo would be behind him. Sadly Clarissa was quick to come to her mistresses defence, a barrier came up right before Reginald could reach her.

Olga moved back, regaining the distance she lost in his charge. Reginald heard the footfalls of Ludo, approaching fast, turning he swung down towards the elf's head. The blow was was expectedly blocked by a barrier, and as the elf swung around to slash into Reginald's side he grasped the elf's wrist.

With a quick tug he pulled him forward and then kicked him away. He glanced towards the Queen of Thorns and saw her preparing another spell, Reginald had an idea. Their own repetitive tactic would be their undoing.

Reginald did not bother to counter Olga, instead he opted to turned towards Clarissa and launch his sword towards the elf just as the Dark Elven Queen launched her spell. As intended she summoned a shield to block his weapon, with her magical power occupied in defence of herself he reached out with his other claw and snagged the downed Ludo with a Death Grip.

Pulling around he launched the elf at the magical fireball sent towards him by Olga. She could do nothing but watch as her comrade was engulfed in fire, catapulted away and burned by the Queens own power.

"Ludo!" Clarissa called out, horror wrenching itself free from her throat.

Reginald reached for his blade, the runic connection he held with the weapon responding to his mental command. Immediately the blade flew up and towards Clarissa again. As she summoned a barrier to block the blade Reginald created another weapon.

Forming behind the struggling Clarissa was a fully formed Dancing Rune Blade, and with a single stroke of his hand the blade descended and wretched a gash into the elf's back. She screamed and stumbled forward, her staff falling from her hand as she lay on the ground writhing in agony.

"Clarissa!" Olga called out, her teeth gnashing together as she turned to glare at him. "You will pay for this beast!"

Reginald did not respond, only raising his hand and calling the physical and ethereal blades back to his hands. Both weapons at the ready he charged Olga, with her allies out of the way she would be easy to subdue. Even so she put up a valiant defence, her use of magic was exemplary, without the risk to her allies she was using everything she could to wipe him from existence.

But Reginald closed in on her, no matter how much she tried to keep her distance it would last only so long. She was tired, releasing deep pants as she greedily tried to suck in a breath. With a final leap with the aid of magic she pushed herself away, collapsing as her feet touched the ground. On her knees she fired a volley of spells, the attempt was to force him back.

Reginald simply weathered the strikes, forming an Anti-Magic Shield around himself to disperse the show of force from the Elven Queen. Lunging forward he threw the ethereal sword towards her, the weapon was deflected and shattered with a magical empowered swing of her stave. But she had no time to raise it against before he got close.

A magical barrier formed around the stave, ensnaring it in a greenish glow that pulsed with runic symbols. Reginald struck home, and the stave was cut neatly into two pieces, leaving Olga to stumble back and collapse to the floor.

"How… that is impossible…" Olga said aloud, looking at the broken pieces of her stave. "You… that glow, what was that?"

Anti-Magic Shell, he would have clarified it for her but did not care to. She was defenceless now, and he was not going to be playing nice anymore.

"**Surrender.**" Reginald intoned.

She could do nothing, with her weapon gone and on the verge of exhaustion she was in no position to fight or flee. He wouldn't kill her, obligations made it important that he bring Olga Discordia back to Ken to face trial. He was not going to lose out on this deal. He needed things to go according to plan, as much as he had his doubts that the Alliance would honour their agreement he had to stick to his own machinations as much as possible.

At least attempt to stick to it.

His ears picked up the feint sounds of boots on stone, glancing to the side he saw the glint of a silver blade moving for his head. Leaning back Reginald evaded the sword, and watched at the wounded Ludo stumbled forward.

"You will not harm… the Queen!" Ludo said, sweating and struggling to keep his sword aloft.

He was showing some signs of pain, although the trembling in his arms and legs were likely from fatigue. The fires that had ensnared him had licked his face, leaving some ugly marks, but his back must be a true sight of horror. The nerves and skin must have melted away, leaving nothing there to feel the pain.

"**Do you wish to die immediately rather than slowly succumbing to your wounds?**" Reginald asked.

"I will die protecting my Queen." Ludo said. "Lady Olga, you must flee, I will hold the beast back as long as I can."

"**She won't get far, and you will die the moment I step towards you.**" Reginald said, ready to carry out the threat. "**Surrender and you will be treated for your wounds.**"

Just then he saw something moving towards him, turning he saw a bolt of magic sailing his way. He turned and raised his sword in defence, using what power he had to counter the magical bolt. Just as it was deflected Ludo attacked, lunging forward to stab him through the back.

Reaching out Reginald grasped the blade as it neared his side, stoping it cold and glaring at the stubborn fool. Dropping his own sword he used his now free hand to reach out and grasp the struggling form of Clarissa, and with a pull he dragged her forward and sent her colliding into Ludo.

Both tumbled to the ground in front of Olga.

"Stop! Enough of this! I demand you cease!"

"**Then surrender.**" Reginald replied.

"If you cease this brutality I will do so!" Olga yelled. "Spare them, let me help them! If you allow it I will surrender!"

Reginald knew that she was likely trying to vie for time, to either get her allies back on their feet so they could continue to resist. The woman did not likely wish to be beaten, allowing her to heal them would be problematic, it would involve allowing her to harness magical forces without knowing her intent.

"**If you surrender, they will be given treatment. I will send them to your own healers as well, I only want you.**" Reginald replied.

Reginald watched her struggle to make a reply, even at the behest of the two elven aids she seemed unable to form a response. She looked conflicted, it was strange that she was struggling to form a response. Pragmatic he may be, but even he could see the clear concern in her eyes as she looked to her two subordinates.

She cared for them. It would appear that way from her lack of response. Perhaps she was having a crisis of who she is, as a fellow elf or as a ruler. Should she maintain the pride of her station and allow these two to die and herself included to be a symbol of defiance, or give in and hope that her two close confidants could be saved.

"I…"

Olga seemed ready to make her decision, before the doors to the chamber opened.

Reginald turned an much to his surprise saw none other than Vault walk through them, smirking as he usually would and with a entourage of soldiers behind him with similar leers on their faces. Now how did they get inside? He doubted those gates had been breached, and that they could have gotten past those demons so easily. In fact, they should all be dead right about now.

"I will be damned, you actually did it." Vault said, his voice booming as he laughed at the scene. "You beat Olga Discordia, and not only her, but the Black Blade of Garan and the Darklight Vizier. A bonus I suppose."

The man walked by and was standing over the Queen of the Dark Elves, looming there like he had been the one to do the deed. It was simply amazing how this fool tried to reap the glory for himself. It was a wonder if he felt so inferior that at circumstance he attempted to prove he was better than everyone else, a desperation born of a need to prove himself.

"Alright Queen of Thorns, how about you submit to me and we can move along." Vault said.

Whatever conflict that had once clouded Olga's mind had evaporated in the presence of Vault. Terrific, now he had to think of a way to get around this, along with deal with this fool.

"I would never surrender to common filth such as you." Olga growled.

"Oh really, how about now?" Vault said, turning and presenting the Dark Queen with an ultimatum.

Now was a time for surprises it seemed, standing at the doors was an orc with a dark elf in its clutches. Reginald had no idea who the girl was, but she was in the grasp of a large orc and with a very large blade at her neck. From the gasp that escaped from Olga's mouth it showed that she had a connection with this one.

"Lady Olga… I am sorry… I could not stop them!" She said, the blade pressing closer to her neck.

"Leave her be!" Olga yelled.

"Then surrender, do that and I will let her go." Vault said, smirking as he looked down at her.

Reginald had no idea why he was doing this, Olga was in no position to truly resist anymore. Why not take her into custody along with the others and be done with it. But again he was reminded of what kind of man Vault was, he got off on flaunting himself and proving his strength. He suffered no one resisting him, no one above him, he liked power in all its forms and cared about subjugating anyone he saw as a threat to his authority and strength.

It was time to remind him that there was someone that would not submit to him.

"**She already has.**" Reginald said.

Vault turned to him, his smirk dropping as he gave a wary look.

"**Olga Discordia has surrendered onto me, she is my prisoner.**" Reginald replied.

"Oh really?" Vault said, he didn't looked to pleased, good.

"**Yes, as part of my agreement with Celestine Lucross I would bring back Olga Discordia and any of her officers to be tried for crimes against Eostia. She is **_**my**_** prisoner Vault, remember that.**" Reginald replied.

The standoff between them seemed to cause a stir with all who watched, the tension was thick in the air and some looked ready to choke. Before Vault gave a snort of derision, turning away and waving him off.

"Take Olga then, put her in a cell somewhere, along with the girl." Vault said, looking towards the wounded Ludo.

"**And the man. He is an officer, and will be sent back to Ken as well.**" Reginald replied. "**Given that the one you hold there is also known to the Queen, she will be given to me.**"

"You are overstepping dog." Vault said, looking ready to actually draw his sword.

"**Do as you are paid to Mercenary, yours is not to question, it is to obey. Now send these four to the nearest cells, and make sure those two are given medical treatment.**" Reginald said, leaning in close to Vault.

The Mercenary seemed to consider what to do next, and for a few short moments mulled it over before he waved to the men. They came forward and started to take away the prisoners, Olga and Clarissa bound in magical cuffs and collars, while Ludo was dragged on his stomach from the room.

"Why is this? Why is my treasure being taken? You best explain Vault!" A larger lumbering orc said.

The yellow skinned orc seemed displeased with its prize being taken away. That raised some questions, ones that Reginald wished to have answered. Vault was already in front of the lumbering beast trying to calm it with half hearted promises.

"Trust me, you will be getting your fill soon enough." Vault said, smirking as he made himself appear pleasing and confident to the irate orc.

Reginald watched the exchange for a moment before he turned to leave. The moment he met the Black Dogs he knew that he would not be their allies, they saw him as an asset and wild animal. But ever since departing Diohart he knew that there was more to them than anyone believed, he just didn't think it would be this twisted.

The Black Dogs were many things, but the truth of what they were was unknown to many. Reginald knew now, and as the pieces came together he would need to make a decision on how he was going to get himself out of this situation.

* * *

**There you have it.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Here is another chapter, hope you like it. Nothing much else to say, just going with the flow as usual and I hope you are enjoying the story.**

* * *

**The Hand of Suffering**

**Chapter 10: New Devils Rise**

The day had passed, along with the night, the new dawn shone over the Black Fortress.

Reginald looked out over the main courtyard of the fortress grounds, it was a large open space with a few makeshift buildings across it. Buildings that had been erected at dusk the day before. Orcs now moved through the fortress freely, taking the spoils of this once might citadel. Be it the treasures within, such as gold and jewels, or the former inhabitants who were now suffering at the hands of their former servants.

He narrowed his eyes at the display, he honestly did not expect this.

If the Black Dogs had survived their assault on this fortress, by pure luck, he would have left them to rot in the Badlands. Truthfully he had thought that the orcs and Black Dogs would have killed each other to manageable levels that he could deal with what is left in the end. What he didn't expect was what he was witnessing right now.

Vault had allied himself with an orc warlord, by the name of Guzz'mag, leader of the the Urgon clan. They were better known as the Iron Tooth Clan, recognised as such for their silver coloured fangs upon their banners. They were known for being one of the larger and more vicious groups in the Badlands. But now they were the largest, their banners were everywhere and they were now the largest orc clan ever assembled.

Reginald had never expected either the Black Dogs or orcs to come out of this in one piece, let alone stronger than before. The Urgon Clan had become the sole leading force of all the demons in the Badlands. A position they got by allowing the other clans to be destroyed by the Black Dogs, something that only happened because he made it happen.

But Reginald had to wonder if he was the only one to organise this ascension to power. How things turned out benefited the Black Dogs and Orcs too well, it was going in their favour and that was the problem. In war, both sides never reap similar benefits, even when they become allies. At least not so suddenly.

Many things had been coming to light. And many plots seemed to be unveiled as well. He would need time to learn, and to plan his next move.

Pushing off the stone railing he moved back into the fortress, he would need to check up on his prisoners. The new lords of this Fortress were not to be trusted.

The dungeons at the bottom of the fortress were dank and cold, the flickering torches provided little light and almost no warmth to these shallow depths. It had been here that some of the more dangerous beasts under Olga's control had been sealed. Most had been killed off when the fortress taken, others were kept for unspecified reasons.

But Reginald had a suspicion on why they were being kept alive.

"Come on bitch, just sit still!"

Reginald heard the shout, along with a few cheers from others along with some hateful yelling. Coming down the steps into one of the dungeons smaller holding cells, here many of the Dark Elves were kept under lock and key. Cells along each wall, iron bars held captive dozens of elves, and Reginald notice all of them were woman.

In the centre of the chamber was a series of four cells, each held only one prisoner. The four that he had taken under his protection, if only to make sure they were not manhandled by these dogs during their stay here. But it seems that they did not understand his instructions all that clearly, half a dozen men were around a cell watching one of their comrades hold down the Vizier Clarissa.

"Stop this! You foul human mongrel! Release her!" The young half-elf, Chloe he recalled, was yelling that and many other obscenities at the Black Dogs.

"Come on, hurry up I want-" The Mercenary's words stops in his throat as he noticed Reginald approach.

Reginald stepped into the cell, towards the mercenary that had his pants around his knees and was pinning down Clarissa. Reaching forward he seized the man by the neck, hoisted him up and began to choke him. Glancing down towards his ward he noticed something, and to his slowly rising irritation he found that she had not been treated for her injury.

That jagged wound on her back had not been properly treated, in fact it seems the elf had used her own cloths to try and keep the wound clean. He honestly was starting to wonder what the point was in him trying to be civil with these mercenaries.

Perhaps there was no point. Not anymore.

Reginald turned to regard the still struggling man, his feet dangled beneath him lamely as his own pants constricted around his ankles. With a minuscule application of pressure he dug his razor sharp claws into the humans neck, drawing blood and then proceeded to siphon it from the man. In a matter of moments he began to turn blue as his blood parted his body, and in only a few heartbeats the man was nothing but a shrivelled lifeless corpse.

Tossing aside the dry husk he held onto the blood, letting it swirl over his hand as a ball of crimson. Turning he regarded the crowd, all of them shocked and horrified to see their comrade killed, something that would befall them if they did not wise up.

"**Leave, and do not come back.**" Reginald growled

Quick as can be they fled.

Turning he looked down at the Dark Elf, she was pale and looked weak. Blood loss and possible infection was likely setting in, a few more hours here and she would be dead. Kneeling down he removed the rest of the makeshift dressing on her back to expose the wound. She put up a weak effort to try and stop him, but with a hand falling onto her shoulder she was held in place.

"**Stay still, I need to treat this.**" Reginald said, he knew he could not soothe her fears, but he could make his intentions clear.

Using the blood he siphoned from the Mercenary he began to use the essence of life to heal the wound on the elf's back. He allowed it to flow within the woman, her skin becoming less cold and returning to its usual tone, but most of all the cut slowly mended itself back together. Once she was back to a reasonable condition he stopped, thinking for a moment he considered his other prisoners.

Looking to the adjacent cell he could see Ludo laying face down on the ground, he was shivering and taking in deep shallow breaths. He had not been treated either. With the burns he had receive and the amount of exposure in such a damp and filthy environment he was definitely suffering through an infection.

Reginald moved for the cell and performs similar treatment upon the man. The wounds were more severe, but in the end he was in a condition that was stable, in time he would recover on his own. Perhaps if he came across another foolish mercenary he would finish the treatment. Given the trend over the last day he knew that it wouldn't be long before that happened.

Reginald rose up and turned, leaving the cell and locking the door. With a raised claw he ran his hand over the metal and inscribed a rune over the surface, a simple barrier spell that would hold back anyone trying to enter. He would not have another repeat of this incident when he was not here.

"Thank you, thank you." Clarissa kept saying leaning against the cell and looking relieves at the still form of Ludo.

Reginald did not respond, turning to depart and catching the eyes of Olga Discordia upon him. He could sense her curiosity, the way she regarded him showed little in the way of hostility, perhaps wariness. But he paid it no mind, and chose instead to depart rather than strike up conversation.

He left the dungeons behind, and moved to find the kitchens and food stores. If the prisoners have not been given medical treatment than they certainly have not been fed, those fools must be stuffing their faces rather than considering their hostages.

To support such a large population there had to be a considerable amount of foodstuff in here. But he had no idea if they had been ransacked by the orcs and mercenaries in the throws of their victory. Considering the feast they had last night, and the many parties that followed he would not be surprised that most of what had not been eaten was now spoiled. But what did surprise was that the orcs and humans celebrated together, side by side.

Simply amazing how these two forces who had been killing one another for years were now allies. Reminded him of some instances where the Horde and Alliance would work together, for however brief that was.

But this alliance did not come about by chance, it was premeditated.

The Iron Tooth Clan was familiar to him, not just stories of their cruelty and barbarism in the Badlands and along the Borders. He had seen it first hand, in the Untouched Valley, their clan was the one and only clan that had attacked the Valley in the last five years. They always came from the north, right past Diohart, never over the mountains like the Shield Princesses claimed.

Vault was not neglecting his duties, he wasn't incompetent, he was letting them through to have the spoils. It was a trade agreement, the orcs would raid the valley of resources and women, one that cemented an alliance between the Iron Tooth Clan and Black Dog mercenaries.

Vault was at the centre of this, the scope of his scheme spread further than just the Valley and the corruption in Zelindo. The man was the very heart and figure head for this conspiracy.

Reginald never expected the man to be the one he was trying to take down, he thought him nothing but a glory hound and pawn. But he was the chess player, moving all these pieces around and thinking several moves ahead. He was tied to the corruption of Zelindo, and likely the reason behind said corruption. He aided in removing rival orc clans from power, allowing the Iron Tooth clan to take full control over the majority of the demonic races.

Vault had put himself into positions that allowed access to very powerful people, who knows who else might be working for him. What his plans were once he returned to Eostia, given his distaste towards Celestine and how he viewed himself as a King, it was not hard to imagine he might be considering taking over the nation.

Reaching the kitchens he found dozens of mercenaries on the ground, drenched in ale and scraps of food. They were like pigs sleeping in their own filth, considering their newfound allies and their lack of respect for the fairer sex he found the analogy quite fitting.

A good deal of food had been devoured, the fools had feasted last night and consumed most of what was in the kitchen. Finding a few storerooms in the back he found one that had not been completely ransacked. Scarce amounts remained, these fools had not a clue that the only provisions they had would be gone if they didn't control themselves. He would need to make sure that what was left wasn't wasted, another barrier perhaps.

Although the idea of the Black Dogs starving to death might be a fitting punishment. Perhaps the orcs would eat them. Even more fitting.

Corrupt and amoral they were, they are cutthroat mercenaries with as much honour as the Defias Brotherhood and Syndicate, he had little doubt they were untrustworthy. But how many of them were truly as treasonous as Vault? How many of them would go along with his schemes? Perhaps it wasn't about believing the cause, but believing the man that prosecuted it.

How many good men and woman have been led down a dark path because they believed without a shadow of doubt that the man leading them was right. A lot of dark histories have been written because of a single man turning others down the wrong path. Maybe that was what was about to happen, a lot of good men were going to do horrible things but think they are right.

The morality of it did not concern him. If Vault turned as he thought he would this entire Fortress would be filled with corpses before he departed. He would make sure of it.

For now however he had found several flagons of purified water, it had been stacked neatly next to the wine, or what was left of the wine.

He had to wonder if they are actually saving the water or not.

Probably not.

* * *

Olga's mind was in a whirl, so many thoughts going through her head it would make any lesser being dizzy.

Even as she kept her stoic façade she could not help but feel shame for allowing this to befall her people. To be caged within their own home, their husbands, fathers and sons killed without mercy and the woman locked in cages and waiting for their terrible fate to be decided. Some had already been dragged off, never to be seen again, their farewells nothing but wails of anguish as they realised what was going to happen to them.

She had struggled for centuries to end this kind of treatment, not just upon her people but all other races who caught the eye of humans. Now she had failed, locked in these cages, her magic sealed with the collar around her neck. Escape would be impossible, the Black Fortress may have corridors and passages which she could use to escape the confines of the Citadel but she would never make it far.

Orcs and mercenaries numbering in the tens of thousands, they would capture her long before she could reach the gates. That was if she could open the gates, if she could get past all of the mercenaries, if she could escape this fortress and this cell. If she could manage all of that, she would still die, succumbing to the very power of the Badlands.

This was the end. After everything she had done, all the sacrifices that have been made, it was all for naught.

The sound of wood clanking down steps alerted her to a new arrival, again the creature had returned. With it was a cart, filled with food and water, it brought it to the centre of the chamber and then began unloading the kegs of water and a platter of food before depositing them into cells. One at a time, doing the outermost cells first and then the four which held herself and her close confidants.

Chloe attempted to attack, a futile effort that resulted in her being bound to the bars of the cell with shadowy claws. Unable to move, shouting at the werewolf, it deposited the flagon in the cell and then left.

Olga watched it intently, circling around towards her cell and entering, laying down the water barrel and the platter. She ignored the shouts from Chloe in the other cell, instead she focused on the werewolf that did not seem to have any interest in her presence.

But she was interested in it, so very interested. It was unique, a curiosity, something unseen in this world and something she could say was similar to the Dark Stone that pulsed within the heart of this fortress. A stone her people feared, for it was a evil thing, one that even she knew was dangerous to use recklessly. And after over two centuries of study she had been unable to uncover its true nature and darkness that resides within it.

"I heard you kill one of my men."

Olga turned to the entrance, seeing the Mercenary Commander known as Vault come down the stairs. That large buffoon was smirking, if only to hide the signs of irritation upon his brow as he glared at the werewolf uneasily. Even with the dozen men that came down into the chamber with him, along with an ogre and some orcs, he didn't look at ease.

"I am starting to notice a pattern, it seems whenever one of my men gets close to you they die. Whether they do anything or not."

The werewolf did not reply, at first, rising up it turned and walked from the cell and then locked it. Sealing it with a rune she did not recognise, again she was curious.

"**Then it is best you keep your distance, you might suffer something similar.**" The werewolf replied.

They tensed, it was obvious that the mercenaries were on edge, they feared this creature. She supposed they were right to be afraid, after all it had bested herself and two of her advisors, both of whom were older and nearly as powerful as she.

"**Besides, the last one brought me some very troubling news, and the reason you sent him was because you knew I would kill him to moment he told me.**"

"This time you killed one of my men for no reason." Vault responded. "I can't have that, dog."

Olga wondered if the man knew this werewolf's actual name, the idea alone that the werewolf would have a name was surprising in of itself. Some would say it is comical, but Olga had to wonder how it retained its sense of self despite being turned into a bloodthirsty beast. This Reginald Blackgrave was definitely interesting, more than she cared to admit.

"**He didn't follow my instructions. And neither did you.**" Reginald replied. "**I told you to give the elves medical treatment, and to not to harm them.**"

"Why do you care so much? It is almost like you are on their side." Vault stated, his smirk dropping as his hand slowly reaching for his sword.

The soldiers behind him did the same, some had already drawn their sword and were waiting for something to happen. Olga almost wanted something to happen, to see that bastard pay for what he was doing to her people. The idea of him being ripped apart sounded quite appealing, even if it meant in the end they would be at the mercy of a pack of leaderless scum it would be something she found absolute satisfaction in.

"**The concept of restraint and cunning elude you, all you do is charge in headfirst and expect to win. You are not as strong as you think Vault, you cannot make everything bend to your will through strength of arms.**"

"How do you think I got into this fortress? Why do you think I had the half-elf?" Vault replied, his smirk returning. "I took this fortress because I am a master of war, and I know how to beat my enemies. No one can best me on the field, not the Dark Queen of Garan, not any of the Shields of the Seven Shield Alliance, and especially not you."

"**Your arrogance may be founded, your accomplishments throughout Eostia are known and none of the other shields come close to having the laurels you do. And in spite of you obviously planning for this day, laying the foundations for your victory here years in advance, you are still naïve to think you are invincible. Do not become blind to your own accomplishments, I am still the one thing you dare not face, you don't want to fight me, because you know you will lose.**" Reginald responded.

Vault seemed to take offence to the statement, the way his face twisted all but screamed he was angry at the idea of being inferior to someone else. Olga wondered if it was true, if Reginald was not an ally of the Black Dogs than by chance he could become theirs. He was sparing them from horrible treatment, there had to be a reason for this, some motive for him to keep them safe.

She doubted it wanted to rape them, it could have done that right after scaring off the rest of the Black Dogs. Neither did he need to bring them food or heal Clarissa or Ludo, he had no reason to do this. So why? She would need to wait and see where this goes, and perhaps gleam some information from the werewolf.

"You better watch what you say, my patience has limits, dog." Vault said.

"**As does your intelligence, now is there a reason you have come to beleaguer me with your complaints and attempts to enforce the imagined authority you have over me?**" Reginald inquired, placing down a flagon within Clarissa's cell before locking the door.

"I could kill you for speaking so disrespectfully, remember that." Vault said, his hand finally resting on his sword.

"**I could fly to the moon if I had wings, we all could do something if our imagination is strong enough. But let us be clear, I can kill you and those men behind you without an ounce of effort.**" Reginald replied. "**Just like I could have killed you at Ulfraden, I spared you only to get to the Goddess. You survived because I needed it so, and you live now because I allow it.**"

"You want to test that. Without your armour and scythe I am sure the tables have turned." Vault replied.

In an instant the werewolf was before Vault, standing over him with a claw keeping the sword in its sheath and single finger pointed to the mercenaries throat. The speed of which it moved was terrifying, she had not expected it, but she knew how fast it was. She faced it alongside Clarissa and Ludo, and yet to be caught unaware by that speed was a clear reminder how dangerous it was.

If you were not prepared, you were as good as dead.

"**Nothing has changed, the results are still the same.**" Reginald turned and moved away from the fuming mercenary. "**Leave here mercenary, take what pride you have left and these mongrels as well, they have lost the right to come here.**"

Vault skulked off, pushing past his men and actually punching an orc across the jaw as he left. He had been insulted, and was either so angry he struck out randomly or was attempting to get back that tarnished honor of his. Olga enjoyed that very much, killing a man solved many problems but to have their reputation and dignity sullied was an even more gratifying delight.

"How long do you think it will be before he tries to take your head?" Olga inquired, smiling as she walked to the bars, pressing herself against them. "Such words can have dire consequences. He might turn this entire fortress against you."

Reginald turned, giving her a look she could not truly identify. But instead of replying he turned and moved for the wall and leaned against it. The werewolf closed its eyes and appeared to rest, but she doubted it was doing so. It was on guard duty.

She watched it for an hour, maybe more, in these dark depths it was hard to keep track of time. But she had to formulate some form of plan, some way to convince the werewolf to join her. If she could gain its trust it could free her and what was left of her people, then escape to the north.

"Do you think you can survive against them all? You may have bested me and my allies, but to face an army of orcs and mercenaries. Do you think you can win? That you can even survive?" Olga asked.

She tried to speak with him, learn what she could, but it did not seem to care for what she said. It made little sense to her, what was it planning if it was willing to keep them from harm yet not speak to her. There had to be a reason behind its actions.

"What are you after? Perhaps you wish to ask something of me? Speak it, and I will see if it is possible." Olga said, trying agains to gain some reaction.

It's eyes locked with hers, regarding her for a moment before it spoke.

"**I have only a single question.**" Reginald stated. "**Answer it for me.**"

"What do you want to know?" Olga inquired, ready for anything he may ask.

"**Why do you fight?**"

The question caught her by surprise, at first she was uncertain of what he meant by it but she was quick to realise. Could it mean the war? Why she was fighting with all her might against the forces of Eostia. But she was uncertain of it, to ask why she fought, that could mean so many things.

"What?" Olga asked, confused.

"**I can see the fever in your eyes, the hate and rage, you despise humans. I wish to know the why, the reason for its existence. What drove you to this point, to become what you are now.**" Reginald replied.

Olga mused on that, a lot had driven her to become the woman she was. Some of it she was not proud of, having to make rash decision that cost her people their lives and put them at greater risk with each decision made. As much as she could rationalise all the dark things she has done she could not allow herself to feel even the slightest bit pleased with what she had done.

Her cruelty had its limits, both in the depths of her villainy and those that would suffer it, yet it was her youth and impulsiveness that caused harm for all around her. She would forget herself in her rage, disregard the consequences that came with her actions. Time had taught her restraint, to keep her emotions in check and never allow herself to be ruled by them, to direct it where it should go and never allow it to harm her people.

"I had so much before they came, these humans, I had friends and family that loved me, in the end I lost them all before I could become Queen. I took the throne when my father died trying to save me. It gave me clarity, made me see that there is no reason for me to show those filthy monsters pity or mercy, or to teach them the error of their ways. At least not peacefully." Olga stated.

She had lost friends and family to them, for a time she herself had been sold into slavery and had only been saved from their cruelty by her father. He had died because of her, because she had listened to someone she thought she could trust. That time and time again had proven pointless, human cared not for words or wisdom, only strength of arms and brute force.

Every time she attempted to prove it so, make them see what she did, people turned their backs on her. They told her to stop, wait and try to negotiate, to broker peace and cooperation and not cause war. That fighting them would only lead to further loss of life.

Celestine Lucross, her once treasured friend, her advice and council saw to her people suffering through another hundred years of slavery and her own father killed trying to save her. The moment she took the throne, claimed it and took all the power she could, she launched everything she had against the humans of Eostia. Every terrible power she could summon, every soldier she could send, every beast she could control.

She freed her people, saved them from the torment they had suffered and burned down the cities that trafficked them as nothing but commodities. She brought their slave markets to an end, and murdered the ones that profited from it. Merchants, slavers, nobles and kings fell to her wrath, and as long as Eostia remained she would not stop.

"But I wasn't the only one to suffer, thousands of my people, Dark Elves, along with those of the Light, and Halflings, and Beastmen and Fays and all the others. I was one of many, who had suffered loss to the humans, they robbed us of something. Our freedom, our dignity, our loved ones, and they did it and called it righteous. And thought themselves kings."

Olga leaned against bars, glaring at the wolf.

"I fight, to make them regret every transgressions they have ever committed against the races of this continent. I will keep fighting, until the last of their wretched race is driven to extinction." Olga snarled.

He was silent, looking at her.

"**It is always the same, the pain and anger, the despair and hate, it all stems from the inability to escape ones own circumstance. To free yourself of the shackles you do not realise you can free yourself from if only with a little wisdom end strength.**"

Olga did not understand, what did he mean? He actually believed her, a surprise she supposed, but what did he understand about her anger that made him think she was shackled by it? What could he possible know about her? About her pain?

"You know nothing about me." Olga said, glaring at the werewolf.

"**But you said so yourself: You are not alone with this pain. I have met many like you, and all were chained and enslaved to their vengeful hearts and tormented minds. So narrow was their perception that they did not know how to free themselves.**" Reginald said, turning and moving for the door. "**In time, they will be free. The font of their torment will be gone. But I wonder, will you be free?**"

Olga glared as he departed, what did he know? It spoke of understanding and knowing those that had suffered like she did, like her people, nothing but drivel. He didn't understand her pain, nothing more than a rabid beast that thought itself a man. It knew noting.

At least. She hoped it didn't.

* * *

Vault sat upon his throne, glaring ahead at nothing and wondering what to do.

He had secured the Black Fortress and the week since their arrival here he had been taking stock of what kind of arsenal he had on his hands. To his surprise he had found a lot, Kin had relayed some of the powerful artefacts that were housed in the depths of this place. Olga had some very powerful tools at her disposal, it was a surprise she had not used them during the war.

But more than that he had an army, a massive one. Ten thousand men, some veterans and a lot of newcomers that had tasted fresh blood. That wasn't even counting the thousand he left back in Eostia, along with having secured every fortification along the Borders. The makings of his Black Dog army was complete, they would be the vanguard of his coming conquests, but it would be the demons under his command that would truly give him strength.

Those bastards were always useful, no one in Eostia could take them on like he could. He knew how to beat them, but every other of the Shield Knights were idiots that didn't have a clue how to fight. They barely got their shoes dirty, compared to him and his company. They would be easy to trample over, take them down one by one and then spread the spoils to everyone.

Yes, this was shaping up to be the starting point of where he would rebuild the old empire of Eostia.

But there was a single problem.

That fucking dog.

The last six days it had done nothing but wander these halls and observe them, what men he could get to follow and observe them either lost the beast or disappeared themselves. He would have loved nothing more than to kill the bastard, make sure he wasn't a threat anymore. He had enough men to lay siege to every singe city in Eostia at once, against one werewolf it shouldn't be too problematic.

But he was cautious, how many would die at that things hands? How can he be sure they could kill it with the power it wielded. Even without its armour and weapon it still took down Olga Discordia and that Vizier, who based on the stories was the actual teacher of the Dark Queen of Garan. If it could take them both on, along with the Dark Sword of the North, while vulnerable and weak, what were the odds it could get the drop on his men and then him.

Even if Vault wanted to disregard this fact, that the bastard could kill a lot of his men before they could do it in, he was looking at another problem. They had no damn way to getting back home in a speedy fashion unless they went through the Badlands. Problem was, their only way to get through was the son of a bitch he was planning on murdering.

Kin had been looking into this 'Dark Crystal' that seemed to be the source of the curse over the Badlands, but he didn't put much stock in it being useful. That thing had been on for decades, and unless they can find a way to make themselves immune to the Badlands like the demons than they got no hope of getting back without that werewolf.

"You sure we can't just kill him. Maybe we can go another way, if we are lucky we can cross the blighted coast and get up to the Wushu Mountains. That gets us right into Rad, we can take over our old territory and move onto the rest." Hicks said.

That crafty bastard along with some of his more prominent officers were here, they had to discuss a few things. Right now they were planning their return back to Eostia, and where they would be striking first. It was a toss up between the Ansur region or Feoh. Problem was getting there.

"Those ranges are pretty narrow, and we are looking at a hundred kilometre walk, we won't make it very far. Especially if we take too many with us, most would be trapped down the mountain trying to get up it." Shale said, Vault wasn't really paying attention, his mind was still on that damn werewolf.

"I say we take out Geoff and Feoh, that Alicia bitch kept ordered us around like dogs, why not make her crawl on all fours." Uric stated, getting a laugh from the others.

"Would be a good place for her, and with her already on all fours easy to fuck, bet she has a tight cunt to go with that uptight attitude of hers." That earned a few laughs, and Vault wondered if that would be enough.

"To take Feoh we would need to cross the western oceans and drop off in the Sea of Sands. Not as treacherous as the Badlands but still a hike. But more than that we would need to bypass Geoff." Kin said, he was the most objective of the bunch, pragmatic and to the point and oddly not interested in woman. "Ansur would be easier as it is located closer to the coast alongside Rad, we could take both cities if we wish."

"We still need a fleet remember?" Hicks said. "Didn't you say we were going to get those pirates to ferry us up here?"

"The deal was never struck with them. Given our slowly deteriorating relationship with the werewolf we might need to consider heading north to take the Dark Elf Haven and procure their ships." Kin responded.

"No." Vault said, finally figuring out what he wanted to do. "We go back the way we came, and from there we take over everything."

He knew what he had to do. Winning was simple at this point.

Feoh and Ansur were easy.

He could take both of them without any issue, all he needed to do was take the Royal Family and few hostages and he could make Alicia cave. Maia never would raise a blade against him and that would be her failing, he could walk right into Ansur and take the city. Then there was Ur, the vanguard to Ken, that shouldn't be too troublesome.

Take those three cities and the Alliance has lost all its manpower.

All that would be left were foreigners and a few halflings, easy pickings.

It was simply amazing how much slipped under the supposed Goddesses nose, how many enemies she had and how unpopular her ways were with the people. Half the nobility wouldn't give a damn to see her cast from the throne, along with the other Shield Knights. The support he had back home was massive, a lot of people hated the Shields and for good reason, they were arrogant and stupid.

Why anyone would serve them was only out of self interest, loyalty towards them was the height of stupidity.

It was that reason alone that he finally realised something, his own bout of stupidity.

Those Shields treat anything non human, even their allies the Halflings, as dirt and scum. That goes for the werewolf without saying, it was hated by them simply because of what it is. Didn't matter it could talk and be reasoned with, looks like a monster so it is one.

He had done the same thing. Yet why was he doing that? He had made allies with demons, foul sorcerers, and foreign pirates, and treated them with due deference. But the moment this guy comes along he treats him like shit.

That werewolf wasn't a servant or loyal soldiers to Celestine, not like that Levantine bitch or that elven advisor. It was a monster that wanted something from Celestine, enduring all the harsh treatments and scorn of those it fought for to get it. They were very much alike, but instead of embracing him like a brother he was degrading him like some two-bit dog that was loyal to the hand that was feeing it.

How could he be so stupid?

"We get back to the border and from there we attack Feoh, Ansur and Ur. If we pull this off we can take four of the seven fortresses at the same time. Rad would follow in short order, and after that all we have to do is take Thorn and then Ken." Vault said, smirking as he imagined it.

"That is a tall order boss." Hicks said.

"Easily done, especially if we have the cult on our side." Vault said.

"You want to make that cult an ally? Is that wise, I had heard that you planned to sell off most of the women there to make it up to Guzzmag." Kin said.

That had been the original plan, Guzzmag was not too happy to learn that all of his raiding parties never came back. It was no wonder it took years to gain the guys trust when every single warrior he sent to collect the spoils ended up dead.

He had been greasing the orc's palms ever since they got here, he had to hand over almost every single Dark Elf they had on their hands. Hundreds of them, just to make up for what wasn't brought back from Eostia. His own men didn't like having a dry spell, truth be told neither did he.

And to put a damper on things he was demanding more woman, they had gone through all the ones sent to him and none were left. Less than a week and hundreds of slaves had been fucked to death, they were probably already being shit out as they speak.

"I have more than made up for the Valley to him, he doesn't like it, he can go get fucked." Vault replied.

"Doesn't change the fact that the people are not fans of us, earning their cooperations will be impossible." Kin said.

"Not quite. Those people worship that wolf like it was a god. We have seen what people do when they have a god that speaks to them. We get the werewolf on our side, doing as we say, and we can turn the entire Valley into another army." Vault said.

"And the how the hell are you going to get the werewolf to listen to us?" Hicks asked.

"We treat him the way he deserves."

* * *

There was a sizeable crowd in the throne room today.

Guzzmag had come along with a few of his best, mostly some ugly bastards that kept the rest of the clans in line. He was now the Warlord of all Orcs, ruling over the demons like a King, it tickled him the wrong way that something held that title but he held his tongue for now. In due time he would make sure his supremacy was enforced.

The doors to the throne room opened, and entered the one he wanted to see.

The Werewolf, skulked forward and stood before the throne. It's azure eyes looking up towards Vault and glaring right into his soul, but he withstood the stare and smirked.

"Good that you have come dog, because I think now is the time for us to discuss something of importance." Vault said, leaning forward, and on cue the werewolf was surrounded. "I want to discuss your loyalties."

The wolf did not even blink, or acknowledge those around it, it just continued to look at him.

"I have come to realise something these last few days, something that has given me clarity and made me realise a great mistake has been made." Vault said, rising from his throne.

He stepped down and drew close to the werewolf, he reached out and placed a hand on the beast's shoulder. It was slightly difficult, it was a head taller than himself and he had to reach up there to really get a firm hold on it.

"I have treated you poorly, and for that, I apologise." Vault said.

The thing narrowed its eyes, likely confused by his actions, and from the growls and whispering around him his men were as well. How could they not, he was saying sorry to the beast that had threatened to kill him on multiple occasions.

"I have called you dog, made you out to be a servant and slave to another, and taken my frustrations against those that hold your leash and insulted you instead. For that, I apologise." Vault said, releasing the beast and circling it. "I should have not spoken to you in such a way, I should have seen that you are like us."

It did not speak, but he knew its attention was on the mercenary.

"We are a proud group, one could say we are a people completely separate from the rest of Eostia, we are mercenaries. A lot that fights for the safety and comfort of those that have not the strength or will to take up arms themselves." Vault said. "We do their dirty work, kill for them when they do not wish to shed blood, conquer for them when they had not the time. Much is done by the hands of those that serve, but we are a dying race."

Mercenaries have been around for over three hundred years, in the beginning they were nothing but brigands. Highwayman and raiders that did nothing but pillage and burn their way across the country as they pleased. But when the wars against Olga began, all those centuries ago, those Brigands rose up to be soldiers, fighting for the glory and honour of this nation. For the last two hundred years mercenaries were used by those of wealth to secure this nation and protect it.

Gold they were given, and songs were sung, but they were truly never respected.

"The Princess Knights are a new order, less than a decade old, not even a third the age of the Black Dogs. They appear, fight in pointless skirmishes and preach they are the chosen of the Goddess and think they are better than us." Vault said, he looked around to his men, they knew this story well.

The Goddess had chosen those that she thought represented what the best this nation could be, but she chose only those that furthered her own ambitions. The only daughter of King Eros, along with his Niece whose family rules Geoff, a woman that became one of the first female Knights and wife to the son of a famous war hero.

Then there was Maia…

That had been an insult he had never forgiven.

But worst of all, she brought in a foreign pest who spread her culture and faith to the people. Then that halfling, nothing but dirt rats that dig in the earth like moles.

"The Goddess, is not as noble and benevolent as you think, she had committed many crimes in her rise to power. Eostia was once a steadfast bastion, one that was broken when she took power and led it to ruin. You can see the desolation in Ansur, the city and nation is divided and broken. In Feoh a mewling King seized power after his brother demise which the Goddess aided in. But that was expected, she toppled one other monarch nary a few months before and took his Kingdom for herself."

Yes, the Goddess was to blame for all these crimes, and he would make her pay. Along with all those that betrayed this nation and tore it apart at its seems.

"But what about you? What are you to her and the people of Eostia?" Vault said, rounding on the werewolf and looking him in the eye.

He would look him in the eyes and prove to him that he was speaking truthfully, it would be the only way to convince the beast to work with him. Many things did not faze the creature, but if it could see reason and morality than he would recruit it similarly to how Kin came to his service. Through wisdom and insight, and the knowledge that they were the only ones that could be trusted.

"They see you as a monster, they fear and hate you simply for being what you are. The Goddess and Shield Knights will kill you on a whim, do you think that if you accomplish your task that you will get what is owed to you?" Vault asked.

He noticed a slight twitch, ever so slight as the creature took in a breath and let it out. Yes, he was listening intently now, it knew that it was unlikely the Shields or Goddess would give him what he desires.

"How much did you have to bargain? What did you have to agree to in order for them to do what you wanted? The people of the Untouched Valley respect you, and look what their fabled Princess Knight did when they did not laud her, she struck out like a child. I even hear that the Church wishes to send Templar and priests to try and discipline the people." Vault said, he knew it was going to happen, he was going to make it happen.

The thing narrowed its eyes, angry it seems by the news. Good.

"They would treat anyone that deviates from their gods and their rule as vermin to be crushed, what do you think they would do with you? Would they honour your request? Would they spare you? No." Vault stated, shaking his head and even feeling slightly caught up in his own speech, he felt actual pity. "No, they would just kill you, call you a demon that needed to be put down. But you knew that already didn't you?"

All things demonic and evil in their eyes was always removed, Vault had no doubt that they would kill the werewolf the moment he returned to the city. Olga in tow and his men behind it, they would kill the beast and maybe even order himself and his men to do the deed.

That's right, they were all expendable as far as the Alliance was concerned.

"I plan to undo all the damage they have done, I will have the Shields, the Goddess, and all those bitches that serve them in chains. I will have them locked in cages, paraded through the streets and fucked like the whores they are." Vault said. "This nation, is broken, divided, and I will reforge it, to be stronger than it has ever been. But I cannot do it alone."

Vault gesture to the orc chieftain, Guzzmag.

"The Iron Tooth Clan, under the rule of Guzzmag, have agreed to aid me in this war. To create a world, united and pure, where no more meddling Queens and Princesses disrupt the peace." Vault said. "All men will be equal, all men will be Kings, their hearts desire will be their for the taking. Your hearts desire."

Yes, his new empire would be glorious.

"Are you with us? Do you want what you desire and more?" Vault asked, reaching his hand forward, a gesture of friendship and to see if he can gain this creatures allegiance.

He did not move, simply staring at the limb. Vault had some concern that the bastard might not care for the plan, if so he had to get back real fast when they charged in to kill the guy.

"If it sweetens the deal, you can have Olga. Have your way with her, take her womanhood, and use her as much as you wish." Vault said, and noticed Guzzmag looked displeased.

He had promised that orc many things, including Olga, but he would get the woman all the same. He would gain the beasts allegiance and then after he was finished with the Queen hand her over to the orc. Between the Orc Warlord and this Werewolf, the latter was more important to have on his side, earning his favour was a priority right now.

The wolf lowered its head, seemingly in thought, before it looked up and almost seemed to look off towards nothing.

"**Go get her.**"

Vault smirked wide, he had done it. The wolf reached forward and shook the mercenaries hand, the deal was sealed and now it was time to reward their new brother in arms.

"Hicks! Go get Olga, and bring the others along with you, we will be having a celebration!" Vault said, just as a cheer erupted from all around.

He turned and strolled up to his throne, he took his seat and waited for the former Queen of Garan to arrive. Wine and food was being brought in, piled along the floor and didn't last long enough for it to become a feast. The men drunk and ate to their hearts content, the orcs joining the festivities with equal vigour.

All the while their guest stood off to the side, leaning against a pillar and with its eyes closed. Waiting, surprised it wasn't pacing, usually when a man was eager to bed a beautiful woman and a virgin no less they would be thrilled. To take a turn at Olga Discordia would be a treat no man would feel calm about, she was exotic and definitely something he wouldn't mind having on his cock.

Guzzmag had come close, growing in his ear.

"You are beginning to annoy me Vault, Olga was mine. First you give her away, now you allow another to take her." He snarled. "I don't take seconds, I take what I wish. You are robbing me of my prize Vault."

"You have hundreds of girls, and from what I heard they are all dead." Vault replied, waving off his angry hissing.

"Gone, not dead." He corrected, or more than likely lied, bastard actually said that all the Dark Elves had disappeared.

More than likely they ended up just like the slaves he had brought, taken off by some random bunch of orcs. At least that is what the survivors of the camp said, but there was always the silver lining, they also stole that werewolf's armour that they had locked away. And the scythe too.

"Whatever, you can have the spoils after my men are done with them. I have paid you more than I have any other man in my entire life. So count yourself lucky, but don't push your luck with me." Vault said, glaring up at the orc and daring him to do something.

Guzzmag growled, his neck muscles bulging as fingers curling unto fists, it looked ready to try something. Until the throne room doors opened. Hicks had returned, and he was bloodied and looking worse for wear. Vault leaped from his chair, yelling for all to be silent as he advanced on his wounded second in command.

"She's escaped! Fucking bitch escaped!" Hicks yelled, falling to the ground.

"What do you mean she escaped!"

"She had help! Orcs and some Dark Elf! They killed the men! They are trying to get out of the fortress!" Hicks yelled.

Vault snarled, how did this happen? He didn't bother to think on it any further, instead he turned to the men and started barking orders. They would need to secure the area and the fortress, there was no way they would be able to get out of here. Unless there was another way he didn't know about, didn't matter, they would find them.

"Scour the damn Fortress, do not let them escape!"

As he issues the orders he never noticed that the werewolf had silently skulked off into the shadows.

* * *

**The Plot thickens, or something like that.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay, was struggling with this chapter because… of reasons. Anyway I decided not to make it a long drawn out affair and instead make it a quick transition between points in the story. I really want to move things ahead.**

**Now many of you are wondering how I intend to do this but I am saying this, I intend to do things very differently than most. So you will need to see how things go down. Not going to tell how I intend to carry out the storyline, some might figure it out as time goes on. But for now just enjoy it.**

**Here you go. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**The Hand of Suffering**

**Chapter 11: There and Back Again**

She was still mad.

Even after a week to digest what Reginald had said to her she was still angry. He acted as if her anger was simple to understand and easy to overcome, that to get rid of it one must simply let it go. The thought infuriated her, that she should forget the atrocities committed against her people. The genocide, the enslavement, the rapes. That was only part of the suffering humans have inflicted upon her race.

He would come here ever day, stay for hours on end and then depart, not a word was said by the werewolf. It did not ask anymore questions, nor did it care for any conversation, she did not wish for it and neither did any of her people.

But what it has said to her afterwards, about finding peace. That had given her something to focus on, although it only aggravate her further the more she tried to decipher its meaning.

"Mistress."

Chloe's whisper reached her ears, and not too long after so did the heavy footfalls of several others approaching. It was not Reginald, he was too quiet to be noticed, it would seem someone was trying to be bold. As much as she was displeased with the werewolf she was glad it was able to scare off anything that might try anything upon them.

But when not here it was obvious that everyone was on edge, waiting for the moment when something would try to sneak in and take to a cage. It had happened no less than six times, each one ending with Reginald returning and tearing the fools apart.

But a larger group had come, a dozen at least, and all of them looked smug.

"Alright ladies, on your feet, you about to meet your new masters." Hicks said, gesturing to the cages.

"I do hope you will stay long enough for our guard to return, watching him tear you fools apart is such a delight." Olga said, giving an uncaring glance towards the mercenary.

"Well to let you know, Vault has talked with wolfy and they have come to an agreement, that means all you fine bitches get to come out while we come on you." Hick said, smiling nice and wide as he seemed to drool at the prospect of raping them.

Olga did not want to believe that, deep down she knew that if their guard was killed or removed far enough away they would be in trouble. If it was allowing this to happen, then it meant that it was even more harrowing.

"Sad part is that Vault offered you up to the dog, don't know if that is good or not, Guzzmag wanted to have a go at you." Hicks said. "Open the cages, drag these bitches to the throne room, we are celebrating tonight."

Olga tensed as Hicks opened her cell and walked inside, she doubted she could overpower him. She even weighed the option of simply staying stoic, not allowing this develop affect her. But how could she? She was on her way to be defiled, along with the rest of her people. This was going to be their end, everything they have strived to do for the last three centuries, all the pain and suffering they endured would be for naught.

"Oh great, you guys can help us…"

The man that was speaking off in the distance was silenced by the rending of flesh and a horrifying scream. Looking to the stairs she saw six orcs moving down the stairs, in front of them was a dead Black Dog Mercenary.

"What the fuck?" Hicks hissed, reaching for his sword.

Then someone charged past the orcs, to her shock it was a buxom Dark Elf.

"Who the fuck are… wait, you're supposed to be dead." Hicks said, shocked to see her.

"Kill these bastards." She said, and immediately the orcs charged in and attacked.

Olga watched the brutal spectacle as these new arrivals attacked the Black Dogs and their orc allies. Hick charged in to rally his forces, but he was slashed across the chest after he impaled the orc through the heart. Where the mercenary fell the orc did not.

As he lay there defeated Olga watched the spectacle end, the mercenaries and orcs were all dead. The unknown Dark Elf stepped forward, looking into her cell, her eyes held a cold fury in them as she stared at her with a clenched fist.

"I should leave you here, let you rot and suffer for what you did." She said, but she reached forward and with a key removed the cuffs around her wrists and the magic band around her neck. "But that isn't the plan."

Olga rubbed her wrists and looked up to her kin, finding her skulking to the other rooms and releasing the other prisoners. While the orcs moved for the other cells, and to her surprise began tearing the chains from the walls and off the wrists of the people. They didn't make any attempt on her people, no move to violate or hurt them, it was surprising to see them so civil.

"We need to get everyone out of here." Their saviour said. "I have a path we can take, it will lead us to the courtyard."

"Then get my people to safety." Olga said, while she did not know who this woman was or why she seemed to hold such anger, she trusted that it was in her best interest to keep the innocents safe. "Chloe, take the people and protect them."

"You are coming too." The mystery woman said.

"I will not abandoned this fortress and leave all its valued treasures behind." Olga replied, she had to get to the armoury, retrieve her weapon and any other artefacts she could spare.

"Fine, stay here and die for all I care."

"How dare you speak to your Queen in such a manner!" Chloe yelled, for once Olga was in agreement, what had she done to warrant this woman's ire?

She knew not who she was, but her attire was not that of her people and she certainly was not from this fortress. There had to be more to this hostility, if she was so vocal Olga would have heard of it, especially if within her own fortress.

"She is not my queen, she hasn't been for a long time." The woman replied. "Get the people together, I'll lead them out of here."

Olga turned towards Chloe and gave her a nod, she would make sure the people escaped. Whoever this woman was she needed to be watched closely, she doubted she would come here to rescue them if only to betray them all. If her anger was only upon her than she would not be able to fulfil her revenge.

"Clarissa, Ludo, come with me." Olga said, moving for the far wall and pressing her hand against it.

Immediately the stone began to shift and break open. A path opened before her and she stepped into the darkness, her two confident followed close behind. These pathways were magical corridors that moved from multiple points in the fortress, with them she could travel almost anywhere within the confines of her home.

If she could reclaim what remained of her staff and any weapons, then it would be worth it. With those she could do some damage on her way out.

"We reclaim our weapons, then we try to destroy the Dark Crystal." Olga said.

"That could destroy the entire fortress." Clarissa said.

"I know, that is the point, we tear this place down and the orcs and human filth with it." Olga said.

If they do this she could wipe out the treacherous orcs and the human army in one fell swoop, with them gone she could plan her next move from there. This war was far from over, she would not be bested here, she would continue the fight even if she were to lose her fortress.

Soon she came to a dead end, it has been a short minute walk, but the interior this fortress and using these passageways were two separate things. The magic that connected the separate places of the fortress thinned the distance between two points, she could go from the very top of the fortress to its very lowest in a minute.

Placing her hand against the wall it opened before her, and beyond she found the interior of the armoury. Within were the many weapons of her people, gathering dust and slowly decaying from lack of use and care. These weapons had not been touched in over forty years, not since the destruction of Lorain.

Luckily for her the Black Dogs had only bothered to place their confiscated weapons here and not in the vault at the back of the armoury. Even so she wondered if she would have time to search through it, best not. They had only a little time before someone realised they had escaped, best use it to blow this fortress apart and kill all the demons and humans with it.

Turning she saw Ludo and Clarissa reclaim their stolen weaponry, the Black Sword – Dawn, Conquer of the South and the Staff – The Void Spire. Olga reached for her own stave, Knightfall, the Darkeners Warstaff. Such colourful names they had, ones that sounded utterly dreadful in the common tongue.

It was in bad shape, now neatly in two pieces she would have to use it only as a sceptre rather than a staff. Shame really, but it was better than going out there without her trusty weapon.

"Come, we go to the Crystal, and end this once and for all." Olga said, strolling back towards the wall and opening another pathway.

Soon enough their minute walk led them to the confined of her great library, all the arcane knowledge she had accumulated and learned was in here. Including what she sought to destroy, at the very bottom of the library was a massive floating crystal of black stone, pulsing with dark energies.

Said energies surged into a deep hole beneath it and into the earth, it was there that the power of the stone was used. A simple if not ingenious use of its capabilities, to use the very life stealing energies of the crystal to sap the life from half the continent. Then using it as a defence for her Kingdom.

Truthfully it was one of the more mundane things she had used the crystal for, in the last two hundred years she has barely tapped the surface of what this massive piece of stone could be. It was such a mystery that she felt guilty for destroying it, but she knew that there was no other choice. If she was fast enough she may be able to take a tome or two she had written on the stone, although with the stone gone that entire archive would then become useless.

"Clarissa, with me, we will destabilise the crystal, Ludo, make sure nothing disturbs us." Olga instructed, descending from the upper floors and down towards the crystal.

Looking at it she felt the need to fight back a shiver, she had always felt that something was watching her from within that mass of dark stone. That something intelligent and evil lay within, something she did not wish to see or know of. In fact she had to be careful, the very power that radiated from this crystal could drive people mad, many protective wards were placed upon the dais that supported the crystal and upon any who so much as glimpsed at it.

"Let us begin." Olga said, beginning her chant.

It would take some time to break the seals and then put something in place to destroy the crystal, but when it was done they would have only a short time to escape.

"Quite impressive."

Olga stopped mid sentence when she heard the utterance, turning she found a spectacle wearing human standing not to far from her. The staff in hand and the robes he wore said that he was a mage, she had let her guard down and didn't think to see if there was a magical user in the Black Dog's forces.

"When I came here and found this library I had not expected it to rival the great records of Ansur or Ken, but I was mistaken. You have a wealth of arcane knowledge that dwarfs any other in the world." The spectacled man said, seemingly uncaring of being in the presence of three very dangerous dark elves.

"You seem quite calm, I would think a feeble human such as yourself would remain hidden. It was your only hope of survival at this point." Olga said, narrowing her eyes.

"I am not concerned, but I am brimming with curiosity, so much knowledge here, and an entire archive dedicated to the study of that very stone. Something that has the power to rob life of everything across half a continent." He said. "But I did not think that the knowledge would be so lacking, so little to go on other than conjecture."

"Have you come to prattle, or is there a reason you would risk standing before me like a rambling madman." Olga queried.

"I just wished to express my interest in that marvellous Black Crystal behind you, and the kind of power it can bestow upon others. After all, look at the werewolf we have in our company, the powers of this crystal are eerily similar to that beast." He said.

Olga had suspected as much already, but that was not important.

"I tire of this, Ludo, kill him." Olga said, turning back to the crystal.

But as she did she found to her surprise a barrier had formed around the Dark Crystal, magic not of her own making. She turned and glared back at the human mage, he had done something, exposing himself was just a gambit.

"I am afraid that your escape will be ending on a sorry note." The mage said, not at all worried as Ludo continued his approach.

"Ludo, get back!" Clarissa called out.

The attack came a moment later, a string of magical threads lashed out and ensnared Ludo by the arms and chest. He was hoisted up into the air and suspended with magical strings, soon enough the upper floors were littered with robed humans. More mages, they had walked into a damn trap.

"Vault wouldn't like it if they were harmed, make sure they are beaten but not bruised." The lead mage said, raising his staff and pointing it towards Ludo.

A single bolt of magic burst forward and struck the bound warrior in the chest, the explosion of magical energies sent the man flying back and against the ground. His body burned by the attack, Olga growled as she raised her staff and released a stream of hellfire towards the mage. He responded by summoning a hasty barrier upon himself, but Olga did not bother to just target him.

She alongside Clarissa bathed the entire library in flames, destroying everything around them, some mages summoned their barriers to save themselves. Those that failed were burned alive, screaming as their skin melted and their eyeballs exploded from their sockets.

"We must retreat, we cannot hope to face them in the open." Clarissa called out.

Olga knew that as well, they did not have the time to destroy the crystal. At most she could deny them the means to actually use what knowledge she had, it was the best she could do at the moment.

"Ludo, can you hear me?" Clarissa rushed to her downed comrades side.

"Can he move?" Olga asked, jumping when some scaffolding along the roof collapsed nearby, this place would be caving in on itself soon, they had to flee.

"No, I can levitate him, but I will not be able to do much else." Clarissa said.

Olga nodded and then moved for the exit, she could summon up a transportation doorway from there and then escape the fortress. They waded through the flames and smoke to the exit, ignoring any shouts that came from around the chamber as they tried to reach safety.

Taking in a mouthful of clean air she looked back into the inferno and with a wave of her hand sealed the doors shut. Let them die within, they deserved as much. Turning she moved for the closest wall and summon up a passageway, as it opened she ushered Clarissa inside with the unconscious and wounded Ludo close in tow.

"We can reach the courtyard from here, after that we will need to make a break for the gate, it is the only way we can escape." Olga said, once they reach the courtyard they could escape into the open and then move on from there.

If they were quick they could circle around the fortress and to the forests to the north, it would take a day at most. They would be exposed to the Badland's magic but they should come out mostly unscathed, after that it was making their way north and into the Nightwood and evading any pursuers.

As she stepped out into the night she heard only the heavy fall of rain, a crack of lightning in the sky illuminated the dark courtyard that surrounded her fortress. To her shock she saw that it was littered with huts and makeshift houses, she cursed under her breath. The orcs had come into the fortress and were now squatting on her lawn.

"We might have to fight our way out." Olga said, no orcs were in sight at the moment, but that didn't mean they were gone.

"I am ready my Queen." Clarissa said.

Together they moved, running through the mud and rain and trying to reach the gate, it was a long run for them. As much as she would never voice this aloud it had been some time since she had exerted herself in a manner like this. With a hint of shame she realised that she had become lax in her duties and not maintained her strength as she should have.

The rain continued to fall, and eventually she saw the gate in the distance, the black of the stone just noticeable against the darkness of the night. But as they drew close she saw something ahead, or more correctly a large group of somethings.

To her surprise and dread it was a force of Black Dogs and Orcs, all of them standing there watching them. Waiting for them to arrive. At their head was a large armoured figure, almost as black as the night, and only the crack of thunder and streak of lightning in the sky allowed her to see who it was.

Reginald Blackgrave stood at the head of this force, barring her way to freedom. They were done for, against that beast, with an army at its back was not going to end well for them.

"Dog!"

Olga felt her dread expand tenfold, turning she saw to her horror that the mercenary leader, Vault, had come along with his own forces. She was surrounded on both sides by hundreds of enemies, with only Clarissa by her side and using what magic she could to support the slowly dying Ludo.

"Nicely done dog! You cut her off before she escaped." Vault called out. "You even found your armour it seems, and your weapon. Good for you, now how about we head back in and enjoy the night like we were meant to."

Olga sneered at the bastard, she would kill herself before she allowed that to happen. But as she turned she found Reginald standing within arms reach of her, he was silent and quick and it was terrifying to see him up close. Now donning dark armour that pulsed with unknown runic script and carrying a scythe that hummed with energy.

"Come on dog, lets go, we are getting soaked here." Vault yelled out again.

Olga looked up into its glowing blue eyes, terrified at the pain and misery she was likely going to be experiencing soon. Then a clawed hand came forward and landed on her shoulder, oddly it felt like he was trying to comfort her, and failing miserably at it as her heart raced. Looking around she could see a semi-circle of orcs and humans around her, all looking at her.

"Dog, what are you doing?" Vault yelled out. "I asked you a question dog!"

A crack of lighting arched through the sky, and in that split second she saw the faces of those around her. Her horror returned when she realised that all those that stood around her were walking corpses, torn out throats and punctured chest and lacerations that were lethal adorned their bodied. They were all grey eyed and emotionless undead.

"Dog… what did you do?" Vault yelled, he must have seen it as well, his smugness making way for fear.

Olga turned, and saw the mercenary Commander was on edge, narrowing his eyes and reaching for his sword. It was at that moment she realised that maybe she shouldn't be afraid.

"**You wanted a feast, Vault, so do they**." Reginald intoned, looking up and right towards the Mercenary. "**Feast on their flesh and gnaw on their bones.**"

An inhuman shriek and cry went up around the dead that circled them, and immediately they rushed towards Vault and his cadre of soldiers. There were cried of shock, pain and fear, but she did not witness it over the wave of dead men charging the living.

"**Let's go.**" Reginald said, turning and guiding her towards the gate.

"Dog! I will hunt you down! Do you hear me! I will hunt you down!"

Vault's cries rang out over the rain, fighting and thunder, yet it was barely heard as they left. Olga could only wonder how this came to be. Why was he saving her? Where did he come from and what were his motives in all of this.

She had no idea, but even if she did it wouldn't matter in the end. With him nearby, what chance did she have of refusing it.

* * *

Grace was getting drenched, waiting in the rain for them to arrive, their convoy couldn't stay here much longer. It would only be a matter of time before someone found them, it was bad enough when she tried to escort these people out the front gate. They had nearly started running off on their own before she had to try and pull them back into line.

That Half-Elf Chloe was the worst, that damn girl tried to force them to head north. Going through the Badlands was a terrible idea at night and when they were moving through the rain. These people would die, their only choice was to get to the camp Reginald had set up.

Looking back she saw the hundreds that made up this pilgrimage, all of them were women, young and old. It was depressing that all of them had suffered so much.

"Where the hell are they?"

Reginald was meant to be waiting for them, but when she had informed him that Olga had gone off on her own he had remained behind. Commenting that he had told Grace to 'Go get her' and that letting her leave on her own was a foolish choice.

Grace didn't care, she hoped that woman died in there.

They had to wait only twenty minutes before he walked up the hill with the last three members of their little pilgrimage. She scowled as she looked towards Olga Discordia, the Queens impassive features were a complete contrast to how Grace felt towards the Dark Queen of Garan.

She wondered why Reginald bothered rescuing her, the Queen of Thorns was not someone she thought deserved to be saved. Even if she had suffered at the hands of the Black Dogs personally, and wished for such a thing to never befall any woman, she would say it is a fitting punishment for all the harm she had caused.

It had been her exact words to Reginald, but he turned a deaf ear to her complaints.

"Welcome back." Grace said, turning and walking back towards the wagon and getting inside.

"**Get inside.**" She heard Reginald say, gesturing towards one of the other wagons to make up this convoy.

Olga and Clarissa obliged and moved inside, getting out of the cold and wet they took a seat amongst the many others that had been rescued from the Black Fortress. When they were in a command was given and the wagons were being pulled, through the dark with the werewolf at the head.

Grace leaned back and was thankful that it was over.

The last week had been trying for her, but in the end they had saved every single one of the elves. She was thankful for all that Reginald had done, he made sure that his own undead servants had razed the Black Dogs camp and freed everyone there. With Anna and the rest of the slaves freed she thought that they would be escaping, but it seems that Reginald had other ideas.

She had watched as all the Dark Elven men of the Black Fortress were killed, torn apart by the orcs, and the woman and children subjugated to being gang raped. Some died because of this, but then they would move onto someone else and continue the process.

In some way she was glad that they stayed, if only to save the many poor innocent elves that would have been violated until death by these monsters. For the week that they remained many had been rescued, all the woman and children, dragging them into the Shadow Realm and to safety. Then they waited, bided their time for when they could escape.

Looking to the back of the wagon she could see a family huddled together, two young girls with their mother, they have endured much. But at least it was over. They were getting away from the orcs and the mercenaries, they would get somewhere safe.

At least she hoped so, they were going somewhere she truly didn't want to go. Because she it wouldn't be peaceful forever.

* * *

The sun emerged over the horizon not long after the storm passed, then the morning went by, and just around noon they had finally stopped. The sudden stop had jostled her awake, she had no idea how long she had slept but she still felt tired. The long journey had many bumps along the road and it did not give them much chance to sleep.

Grace leaped from the wagon and nearly collapsed, her legs felt like jelly. She had been sitting on a hard wooden bench for hours and she certainly felt it on her backside. But she was alive, away from the Black Dogs, and she had her close friend with her.

It was surprising how distancing oneself from the monsters and rapists brightened her mood, even the sky seemed to be perfect. In spite of them being in this hellish wasteland, everything seemed to be looking up for them.

"**Set up a camp, get everyone fed.**"

She never could get over the sound of Reginald's voice, even after working with him for the last two week to free every slave the Black Dogs kept and plan an escape for Olga and her people, she never could say she felt comfortable in his presence. He had done some good things, been merciful and was saving innocent lives from harm, but he just scared her.

He might have realised that as well, considering the werewolf spoke few words and often they were just bunt instructions to her. But at times she wondered if he was even aware of the feelings of others, he would often disregard those he saved. He was cold, but at the same time acted in the best interest of the people, usually the hero would get praised.

Although it looked like he didn't care much for it. Maybe he was humble. Maybe, and more likely, he just didn't care.

"Right." Grace said, giving a stiff nod.

Without another word he turned around and walked off, to where she had no idea, but he likely would be setting up some sort of perimeter to keep their camp site safe. From there she had to organise the people and see about setting up something that resembled a camp.

People would be hungry and tired, so maybe setting up some tents and bedding would be a priority. She barely got any sleep last night, why not let everyone have a long rest here and wait till tomorrow to keep going.

"What did he say?"

Grace resisted the urge to hiss, only looking behind her towards the Queen of Thorns who had strolled over. Following close by was her shadow, the famed Chloe, a woman that was said to have carried out more assassinations than any other Dark Elf under Olga's employ. Word was that the woman enjoyed killing humans.

"To set up a camp, we will be staying for the rest of the day and night." Grace replied, barely hiding any scorn in her words.

"Watch your tone, you are speaking to…"

"I know who I am speaking to, and my scorn is the least she has earned." Grace replied, glaring at the half-dark elf at Olga's side. "If you will excuse me your Highness, I need to help everyone make sure they have some shelter over their heads tonight."

She couldn't stand being near that woman, Olga Discordia had cost her so much and she was not the only one. Her entire family, her city, and her friends. Thousands died because of her, she sacrificed them all for her own vengeance and didn't bat an eye about it.

Loraine was where she called home, and its fall marked the moment where she knew there wasn't any right side in this war, just two monsters tearing into one another. She would go along with Reginald's plan, she just hoped it failed spectacularly and Olga got her head lopped off.

That would be justice.

* * *

"That woman should not have spoken to you like lady Lady Olga." Chloe said, seething as she looked ready to chase after the woman and make her regret her choice words.

"It doesn't matter, for now we must take stock of the situation and see what must be done." Olga replied, they were alive and free, so she intended to make the most of it.

There were at least two hundred people here, all of them female save for Ludo. Most of them had been staff and servants within the Fortress, but she noticed that some of them were not Dark Elves. She saw their distant cousin of the South here as well, Light Elves, along with several humans.

She had noticed this in the wagon they were within, two human woman were huddled in the back of it clearly distraught. It was only when they pried some information from the others that they learned that the Black Dogs had brought them along as slaves to entertain themselves. Disgusting, using their own kind for such depravity, she expected nothing less.

But it was only when the sun came up that she realised they were not heading north. They were heading south, the news had been terrifying for many as they realised they were crossing the Badlands. Most thought that they would be dead in a few hours, for some that might be true, but to her surprise she found that none had succumb or were showing signs of being afflicted with the curse.

"If we are heading south than we are in danger, we should try to escape at the earliest opportunity." Chloe suggested.

"It would be a risk to leave, from what we know that werewolf is the one being that is keeping the powers of the Badlands from overtaking us. We leave, we will surely die." Clarissa said.

"Then we must stay with the werewolf, and see what he has planned." Olga said.

"You would trust that creature?" Chloe asked, looking genuinely shocked by the idea.

Trust was too strong a word, she had no other alternative at the moment and her only option now was to go along with whatever he was planning. She knew he could force her if he wished, right now they were in no position to defy him. He was stronger than they were, and most certainly held all the cards.

Their only choice was to wait and see. If it came down to it, she could try to fight him off. They had a few warriors here, perhaps it would be enough to overwhelm him. Although she dare not try, she had lost so many people already, to lose anymore would fill her with despair.

As much as she wished to escape, following her shadows advice, she knew it would be dangerous. They would be traversing a country that is under their enemies control and have no idea were they would be. She had not set foot on that nations soil in over a hundred years, and she scarcely recalled some of the locations.

At this moment they had no choice but to stay close and hope there was nothing nefarious waiting for them at the end of this journey.

"We have no choice but to follow, but be ready for anything."

* * *

Reginald sat and looked out over the land, he could make out some encampments in the distance. He would see about scouting them out and seeing if there was anything they could use there, arming the elves was important.

As much as they did not trust him he needed them all to be prepared to defend themselves. He could not not defend them all by himself, although he had to make sure that they did not try anything with him. Nor when they finally reached Eostia that they would simply splinter off, but he believed he could keep them around so long as Olga remained at his side.

"What do you see?"

Reginald didn't turn towards Grace as she strolled up to his perch.

"**Orc camp, weapons and supplies we could use.**" Reginald replied.

"You told me a lot about your plan, why are you doing this? I thought you wanted Olga gone." Grace asked, she seemed to want to get to the heart of the matter immediately.

"**Olga is only a part of the plan, at least she was before I realised we might need her alive.**" Reginald replied, he knew that Grace wanted Olga dead, and was likely trying to convince him somehow to go back on his plans to keep her alive. "**She has legitimate reason to wanting Eostia to burn, as do you.**"

"I want the right people to die, not everyone, I'm not a monster." Grace replied, likely the comparison did not flatter her. "You should just send her to Ken and leave her to rot."

"**In due time, for now I need to plan out my next move.**" Reginald said, turning to the west and seeing the sun slowly descend towards the horizon.

Another hour and it would be dark, he would strike then.

"**It will be nightfall soon, get back to camp and get some rest, and no fires, we cannot risk the orcs seeing us.**" Reginald said.

Defeated Grace stood up and walked away, sulking at her failure. But Reginald had other things to worry about, she can complain if she wished, he had a nation to tear apart.

* * *

The orc camp had some supplies, enough to get through a few more days. He would need that, he had little to no idea how many orcs camps were located through the region. They would be their only source of food and provisions for the foreseeable future.

With their own fledging supplies they could see out the rest of the week comfortably, yet it would take two weeks at least to cross the Badlands. He was not going to risk these people dying of starvation, so the more supplies they had the better. But for now he had some breathing room along with some extra items that were important. Swords and makeshift armour, enough to hopefully equip the elves.

He was not concerned with the Black Dogs, but Guzz'mag and his orcs would likely follow, he needed to keep the elves armed and prepared for a possible assault. Likely there would be time before they sent out scouts and search parties. With the chaos that ensued with his departure and the fact that Vault had been humiliated he would need time to smooth things over.

Or he would die.

One could always hope.

Sad to say he knew that the majority of the elves were not fighters, also the trauma they suffered through was not going to make them into hardened fighters anytime soon. He would need to speak with Olga on this, see if he can acquire Ludo's assistance in training some of these elves in self defence.

The tent flap opened, and stepping inside was a Dark elf, wrapped in a cloak and nervously looking at him. He did not recognise her, but more than likely she was amongst the prisoners held in the cells beneath the fortress.

He was about to inquire as to her presence, before she dropped the robe and exposed herself to him. Naked and appearing to be covered in oils, her skin appeared smooth and glistened even in the dim light. Likely any man would be overcome by passion at seeing a woman before him, especially as naked as the day they were born.

"I-I am yours to have." She said, immediately it was obvious that she did not want to be there.

Reginald knew exactly what this was. He was not amused.

Standing up he strolled over to the elf, who began to quake in fright as he loomed over her. He reached down and grabbed the cloak, wrapping it around her and allowing herself to be covered. Putting a hand behind her back he guided her out of the tent, into the open and away. He looked on to see many watching the spectacle.

It seems that this was planned, he looked to the girl and jerked his head. She took the hint and scurried away, he could tell she was relieved to no longer be in his presence.

"Didn't expect that." Olga whispered, he had heard it all the same.

He turned and made a beeline for her, something that put Chloe and Ludo on guard, both of them moved to intercept him. But he brushed past them without any resistance, they may try to act defiant but they could do nothing. They needed him, if he dies, they all die, even the volatile servant that was Chloe wasn't stupid enough to make an attempt.

"Surprised you didn't do anything." Olga said, smiling slightly as if trying to be coy.

It actually annoyed him.

He reached forward and pinched her ear, and as she gasped and let out several whimpering cries of discomfort he lifted her to her feet.

"**We need to talk.**"

He dragged her to his tent, he intended to scold her for that and also start negotiating. As he dragged her inside he created a barrier, making sure that Ludo and Chloe couldn't follow, they bashed onto it fruitlessly. This was a private affair and he was not going to waste his time arguing with those two.

"I suppose you want me instead." She said, aside from the pain she now looked worried, he gave her ear a twist and she let out a shriek of pain.

"**I am not that base.**" Reginald replied. "**Do not do that again.**"

She gave a quick nod, and he released her. Rubbing her ear and wiping the tears from her eyes she glared at him, obviously angry about the poor treatment. But how else is one to treat an unruly child that sought to make another suffer.

"That was painful, and it was disrespectful."

"**Considering you sent in one of your own people as a sacrificial lamb, I am within my rights to punish you. In fact, I am in my rights to do a lot worse.**" Reginald replied, he despised those that used their own people as pawns for their own gain. "**What did you hope to accomplish with this scheme? Seeing if you could tempt me? Bride me? Or is there actually some practicality behind your stupid little gambit?**"

"I wanted to know your threshold, to protect us, or how much value you put in our lives." Olga said. "After all, you kept us out of the hands of the Black Dogs, there had to be a reason. You could have just taken me, not the others, there must be a reason for doing what you did."

"**It serves a purpose, one that is beyond such animalistic impulses.**" Reginald replied. "**Killing your people is not my intent, nor is it to see you subjugated and tortured by Vault and Guzz'mag.**"

He knew that she would not even begin to understand the scope of what he was planning, and he had not bothered to reveal it to her. He had to earn some trust, he was certain he earned some by rescuing her and what remained of her people. But that was not enough to earn the loyalty, he had to shift his priorities now, and as much as this was complicating things he needed as many of them alive as possible.

If there was any value to them he needed them alive, having them killed or sacrificed was not on the table. As of now he had to make sure he had them around so he could use them later, but to do that he needed Olga to listen to him and follow his orders.

"**I plan to arm your soldiers, more than likely Guzz'mag will be sending forces out to capture us. I cannot protect you all on my own, I will need help.**" Reginald said.

"Most of these people are servants, they cannot fight."

"**Defending themselves is important, hence why I need you to have Ludo give them some basic training. If they can defend themselves they are better off that way, it will also help raise their spirits knowing they are not helpless.**" Reginald said.

She gave him a flat look.

"They feel helpless because you are here, they fear you, they have no choice to rely on a monster to protect them. That in itself is a contradiction that is tearing at their mind, not knowing what you intend for them." Olga replied.

Yes, that was an issue, but he was certain with time he could earn their trust. All he had to do was make them realise that just because they had to rely on him to keep them alive doesn't mean that they were at his mercy. People may respect authority but they also fear it, for all that power can be used against them at any time. It is usually what keeps civilisation in line, keeps the sheep from straying.

He needed to at least get towards a point where these elves could act without fear of being murdered at any point he is within arms reach.

"**Then you best make them understand. Because from here on out, I am the only thing that is going to keep what is left of your people alive.**"

* * *

Twenty days had passed since their fated escape from Garan.

None had pursued them, to try and track them over the Badlands was suicide. Only orcs could do so, and the risk of those brutes finding them was even more unlikely. So they should not be so afraid of being attacked at any given moment. Olga knew they were safe while they traverse the Badlands, Reginald and their recently armed warriors were adequate protectors.

Ludo had been a fine instructor, even Chloe had made an effort to help the people learn the ways of the blade. It would do little against an orc, but as Reginald had said, it gave them a glimmer of hope that they could be safe.

As time went by the apprehension towards the werewolf began to lesson, fear still remained but none feared that they would be left to die or violated by the creature. It's lack of response to the woman she had sent into the tent had proven that, much to her own surprise. The days that followed, despite being situated in the middle of a gods forsaken wasteland, had been bearable.

But as of four days ago they are no longer within the Badlands. They had crossed the border into Eostia, and were now on the edge of a forest that was littered with dead trees and bones.

Gone was the danger of marauding orcs across those flatlands, now they faced slavers and savage humans. Many of her kin were terrified of the possibility, that they would be sold into slavery, that they had traded one cruel end for another. It is a fear she shared, one that she was uncertain she could stop from happening.

Their journey had taken them across much of the land, past a massive tower that sat upon a large peak near the borders of the Badlands. From there it was two days travelling south and past a wide lake, that had been crossed thanks to the magical effort of their guide. Then they had moved across the mountain ranges and into a wide valley, where they now move southwards towards a village.

Olga had tried desperately to discern the werewolf's intentions, question him on his motives and where they were going. She had the barest knowledge of the region, and recognised some of the areas they crossed through. She recognised the Ivo Tower, the main road between it and Ken, and now they seemed to be in a Valley just east of it. But apart from that she had no idea about what else may be here.

"He is leading us into the hands of the enemy, we don't need to follow him any further, we should escape." Chloe has said those words to her the moment they crossed the borders into this nation.

She had been whispering those same words for the last four days.

Olga wished to do so, they had weapons to protect themselves. But she had a feeling that the werewolf would stop any such attempts made by herself or anyone else. They were all at the creatures mercy now, and as much as she wished to fight back she knew it was impossible. Even if they had defeated him their only option was to head west towards the Fahallen Mountains, they once had a fortress in those mountains that was used to fight the nation of Feoh.

She had no idea if anyone was still there, none of their ships could reach the coast that far south because of pirates roaming the seas. There may be survivors or it is possible that it had been lost just like Lorain, either way, they were trapped without knowing where to go. If they struck out on their own they would be captured or killed, especially since most of her people didn't know how to fight or defend themselves properly.

As much as Reginald was a threat he was also their only means of protection. True he had armed her remaining warriors, swords and armour given freely, but it was a hollow gesture to make them feel safe. He had been their sole guardian since they departed the Black Fortress. Destroying entire orc camps singlehandedly, curing any diseases or illnesses that afflicted their kin while they traversed the badlands.

In one instance he revived a woman that had died, bringing life back into her body and allowing her to live once more. She had thought the woman to become a soulless undead, but it seems to not be the case here. To reanimate and resurrect the dead, not very often you see those two mix together.

Despite all his good deeds, she wondered as to what his motives were. What drove this creature to do what it did, what was its master plan? For it was not driven by desire as others were, she had ordered a woman to enter its tent naked to see its reaction. All that happened was the elf being guided out gently while she was taken by the ear and scolded like a child.

It was humiliating, especially when in front of her subjects. He even forced her to apologise to the woman she had put to the task. She planned to do so anyway, but it still felt wrong considering he had ordered her to do so.

Trying to bribe, seduce, goad, or threaten him did nothing. It was impossible to figure out what it had in store for them.

None knew what awaited them, only Grace Campbell seemed to have an inkling of knowing the plans. But every attempt she made to speak with her she was met with scorn and insult, and no answers to what the werewolf planned. The damn woman didn't even speak on the source of her ire, instead continued to fume and insult her at every turn. It was beginning to vex her, but not as much as this wolf that seemed to be leading them further into the lions den.

"There is something ahead." Chloe said, coming around the back of the carriage on horseback.

The undead steed was missing most of its skin, over its face and legs. It had, along with several dozen others, had been used to pull the wagons along. Had they been living Olga thought that maybe they could have escaped, but being undead they obeyed only the werewolf.

"What is it?" Olga inquired.

"There seems to be a fort near the village, it bears the colours of the Black Dogs." Chloe snarled. "We are heading straight for it."

"Why are we heading toward the enemy?" Clarissa inquired.

Why indeed? Reginald had made himself an enemy of the Black Dogs, why would he risk going back to them now? If he was going to attack them he would have stopped the convoy and then gone off on his own. It didn't make any sense, why come to this fort instead of the half dozen others they likely had passed along the way here. For all his mystery she had her doubts that he would betray them, he made a powerful enemy in rescuing her people and she doubted he would simply betray them on a whim.

But she was not certain. She never was when this man was involved.

"He is betraying us, sending us all to be sold off to the dogs." Chloe hissed.

"Perhaps, prepare yourselves, we shall see what transpires, and when the time comes use all your magic to kill the inhabitants." Olga said, glancing to the people in the carriage with her.

Ludo and Clarissa never left her side, but there were half a dozen others in this carriage.

"If conflict arises move to the gates, we will make sure they open for you." Olga instructed. "Go to the forests and hide, when the battle is over we will find you."

Olga watched as they gave fearful nods, that was enough for her. Instructions were given to Chloe to spread the word to the other caravans, she also made it clear to make sure Grace did not hear this. Olga had no idea if she would turn her in to the wolf. As for the others, the humans, halflings, and light elves, she supposed she could bring them with her.

Best to do so, if they went off running they might reveal she was in the country. Also having someone that knows the region would help, considering that they were the only source of reliable information on Eostia at this point.

Soon they came to the fort, the gates opening to welcome them within, and soon they came to a halt in the centre of the encampment. She exited the carriage, Ludo and Clarissa following her. They looked around and to her surprise found not a single soul within, at least not on the wooden ramparts and watch towers, looking around the bare confines of the fort there was not a single guard or person present.

"Where are the guards?" Clarissa said aloud.

"**Dead.**" Reginald replied, dismounting his horse.

Olga narrowed her eyes, when had he accomplished that? He had not left their sight for the last week.

"**Black Dog forces are moving through the valley, setting up forts that will be used to stage raids agains the villages here.**" Reginald replied, before he turned towards Grace. "**We will be having guests here at nightfall, let the people know.**"

"Right… you said we would be safe right?" Grace looked around. "I mean if the Black Dogs aren't here, we don't have to worry about them coming back?"

"**The villages are being watched, but the majority of the Black Dogs have been dealt with already, but I have some of my people escort yours to safety.**" Reginald replied, turning and moving off towards a tent to the back of the camp. "**Olga Discordia, follow me, we have things to discuss.**"

Olga shivered under the words, somehow when they were directed towards a person you felt a chill pass over you, as if to signal who he was talking to specifically. But she still bristled under the command, as if he could order her around.

"Chloe, follow me. Ludo, Clarissa, stay with the people, if worst come to worse, get them to safety. Everyone." Olga said, looking to her two advisors.

They nodded and turned to prepare for what might be an inevitable battle, all the while she had to go face the monster directly and look him in the eye. Not something she was looking forward to, but right now she had to confront him and discern his plans. Someone was coming, and she would not be caught unaware.

Entering the tent she found only two chairs present, both facing one another, with no other ornamentation or decor. She found the werewolf sitting upon one chair and waiting her to join him. She scanned the room and found the scythe resting against one of the tents supports. Confidently she stepped forward and took her seat.

"You have something to discuss with me?" Olga inquired.

"**Yes, we have several things to discuss in fact.**" Reginald replied. "**They pertain to the Black Dogs and this Nation.**"

"I see, I suppose since that you betrayed the Black Dogs that they along with Eostia will be hunting you down?" Olga asked.

"**The former yes, the latter no. What you may be unaware of is that the Black Dogs intend to actually conquer Eostia.**" Reginald replied.

That came as a surprise for Olga, although only for a moment, considering the barbarity of this nation and its people she did not expect anything less from them. Vying for power and murdering one another without care, honestly, such savagery is rife within this nation.

"**Given they have allied with the Orcs, who now are a single army, along with taken your Fortress they could accomplish that.**" Reginald continued. "**I have no doubt that they will win with little to no effort.**"

Olga did not doubt that, the orc warbands were her main source of military might, and the Black Dogs were her only true adversary in the South. Against one another they were equals on the battlefield, together, they could be unstoppable.

"**This region was meant to be sacrificed to the Orcs to gain their allegiance, and it still will be when they arrive here in force.**" Reginald stated. "**As of this moment the borders are controlled and maintained by the Black Dogs, an entire orc army can walk right out of the Badlands and invade any region without being held back.**"

Olga wondered where he was going with this.

"And this concerns me how?" Olga inquired.

"**That I will get to later.**" Reginald replied. "**But I have delayed the Black Dogs for a short time, and with a little preparation we can make it even more difficult by marshalling forces against them.**"

Olga was surprised, did he expect to summon up the feeble might this Nation has left and send it against the orcs and Black Dogs? He was mad if he thought he could defeat such a force, they would have numbers in the tens of thousands, and many of them would still be in this nations borders waiting for the order to attack.

"So how will you do it? Marshal the Dawn Templar? Their weak sisters the Knights of Iris? This Company of the Rose? The Half-Lings? The Samurai of Rad? Tell me, which of these mighty forces will you rally?" Olga asked, smiling as she asked the question.

He would fail, if not because she knew these feeble forces were small and weak compared to the Black Dogs, than because she knew they would never listen to Reginald. He was a beast, something they hated with a passion and despised, they would kill him on a moments notice.

"**I have no intention of gaining their support.**" Reginald replied.

Now Olga was surprised, he said he was going to rally the forces to face the Black Dogs.

"There is no one else, they are your only option."

"**The forces of Eostia have not grown out of their infancy, relying too much on mercenary bands to do the fighting for them. The country is near bankrupt, the people displeased with the authority in charge, and what forces do exist that serve the monarchy are unreliable. As is their leadership.**" Reginald replied. "**I will not be relying on commanders who cannot command properly, and who do not trust me to lead them.**"

"You thought you could lead them?" Olga asked.

"**I plan to, even now I am confident they will fall in line, but first they will need to be humbled.**" Reginald replied. "**This conflict with the Black Dogs needs to be dealt with accordingly, warning them will do little good but let us see how it plays out. However, before we make preparations for the new war, the current war needs to come to an end. The war between Eostia and Garan comes to a close now.**"

Reginald it seems had a lot of plans ahead of him, she wondered how long he knew about this and how long he had been planning for it. He had a lot of lofty goals in mind, and she wondered how he was going to strong arm Eostia into obeying him.

"And how do you intend to do that? End my war I mean." Olga asked.

The beast leaned forward and looked her in the eye.

"**Simple. I am taking you to Ken to face judgement before Celestine Lucross and her Shield Knights.**"

* * *

**Wow, are you surprised? I bet you are, this is so different than what most would think would happen. Next time, Reginald returns to Ken with Olga in tow, what is about to happen?**


	13. Chapter 12

**Here is another chapter, hope you like it, this one was fun to do actually. Most of it is talking but it is one that I feel has character.**

**Anyway, this chapter details the direction the story is going in, things are going to be different here. Very different, not like all the other stories. Where the hero comes along and he joins up and they become friends. Reggie is not the loveable type that gets tears with the ladies or charms them with his muscles. **

**Also at the bottom of the chapter I decided to explain a few things, because it seems that people are mistaking a few things in the story. So I plan to make small additions to the chapters at the end to explain some major events in this stories universe as well as other elements.**

**Now, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**The Hand of Suffering**

**Chapter 12: Stroking the Fire**

_Ken_

It has been two months since the Black Dogs had departed from Ken, leaving behind Eostia to travel to the Black Fortress to finally end the war. No word had reached them of the Black Dogs success, or of their defeat, the silence was the worst thing for them. No not know what had happened, to fear that another attack may come and their proud defenders had been lost.

There was some hope.

Many were waiting for their glorious return, to be hailed as heroes that had ended the war with Olga Discordia. It would be marked with long celebrations and awards for the many that had seen to the end of this conflict. Many would be mourned, the hundreds and thousands of faces that had lost their lives in this two and half century long war. Given proper respects and rather than hastily buried and forgotten to time, they would be given their respectful rest in the tombs beneath the city.

Celestine looked over her city and wondered if her dream was about to come true. It felt so strange to consider the possibility that maybe after all these centuries the fruits of her labours were about to pay off.

But there were doubts that cast a shadow on her hopes.

Olga Discordia was a powerful foe, not one to be underestimated and certainly not a pushover as some might say. She was her equal, possibly even her better, for the Dark Queen of Garan possesses power that rivalled any Dark Elven Queen in the past. There was no telling how powerful she may have become over these long decades in seclusion within the Black Fortress of Garan.

Time would tell, whether the Black Dogs return over the Badlands or another wave of orcs. Celestine had already begun marshalling what forces she could. Maia, Alicia and Claudia were ready to march. But Kaguya had summoned her Samurai warriors and her General as well to aid in a possible offensive. Luu-Luu was ready to lend her support, having sent word back to Thorn to see about bringing her warriors to the front.

They had marshalled a forced of over four thousand. A paltry number, but they were the mightiest their nation could offer. Time would see more brought to bear, but they may not have time on their side for long.

"It has been some time since we have heard anything, I am concerned." Claudia said aloud, standing beside Celestine as they gazed out over the city.

"As am I, Maia too more than likely. We cannot know what is happening across the Badlands, if they have succeeded or not. We have no choice but to wait." Celestine said.

Maia had been anxious for the last few weeks, uncertain of how to deal with the situation and the idea that the man she loved might never be coming home. Celestine understood her worry, maybe not as intimately involved as she was, but she knew the concern of sending the Black Dogs off and not knowing if they would return.

"And if that creature returns and the Black Dogs are not here?" Claudia asked.

"Then we have been tricked." Celestine said.

In the days since the creature's departure with the Black Dogs she has had a chance to think clearly, having several nights of rest she has finally regained her wits. Sad to say it came too late to realize that perhaps she had made a hasty decision to trust the creature.

Her weakened mental state along with the desire to see this war end had made her latch onto some shred of hope that she could save this nation. Now she had no idea if she had doomed this nation and all its people to a being she had no idea of its intentions.

"I pray I have not been misled, that the creature will keep its word and that in time it will return with the Black Dogs and Olga Discordia in tow. That is my hope." Celestine thought, but even she had her doubts it would be returning with the Dark Queen.

Its request had been so simple, a single Tome from the Ansur Library – which had been confiscated from the city and brought back to Ken following the nations collapse. It wanted the tome, even specified which chapter it wished to read, how it had knowledge of this particular book she had not the faintest idea. But it seemed to be interested in Gateway Magic, for what reason she could not discern.

For it to come to her and ask for this, very specifically, and then to betray them seemed odd to her. He wanted the book, was willing to go to these lengths to gain it, there was no way this could be just some scheme. It could still be, a very elaborate one mind you, but she had a theory that it had ulterior motives. A scheme in the works, one that did not benefit this nation.

"If it is to turn up my Knights are ready to apprehend it, we will take it down and…"

"No, Maia has already told us of the dangers of facing it, if it could hold back so many and restrain itself in not killing any of them, I cannot risk your lives." Celestine said.

If it came down to it, she would need to face this creature herself, using all her power to stop it and give her allies a chance to destroy it. There was no other option, she would need to be the one that faced it, only she was the one that could defeat it.

"I cannot do that, it is too dangerous to let it roam free, even if Vault claims that he could tame the creature we do not know what would happen if it slipped off the leash." Claudia said.

"We will know soon enough." Celestine replied.

This had been an argument they have had for some time, with many others in fact. It had been difficult trying to douse the fires of conflict in the people's hearts, and while she had been successful in holding back their need for violence, there is still a desire to lash out.

The Untouched Valley is one such place of contention, many had wanted to step forward and cleanse the region.

Alicia, Maia, Kaguya, Claudia and Grissom had voiced their desires to invade and discern the nature of the cult and to wipe it out. Each had their own reasons, some were too personnel for her liking, and the others were driven by far darker motives. She had restrained them from taking action, but she knew that the Archbishop would still make a move whether she wished it or not.

What she feared most was Claudia leading the charge and slaughtering innocent villagers, for all her belief in the Church Celestine did not think her faithful protector could stomach killing people. It would be an experience that would haunt her. Not only that, it could spell the end of her days as a Knights and see her stripped of her status and honour.

Celestine hoped to not do such a thing to any of her Knights, not again.

Alice and Kaguya however seemed eager to move forward with some kind of offensive. The former to reap out justice on those that had turned their backs on the Alliance and Church. The latter wished to investigate the Cult and capture this imposter that has taken the name of her former Shrine Priestess and dishonoured her name.

But she had held off on doing anything. In fact, she had been planning something with the Valley since she learned of the Cults zealous devotion to the werewolf. It is possible that they could gain back the Valley's allegiance and support if they allowed them to remain as they are, to sort out their complaints and even promise to allow the werewolf to remain free.

If she could form an Alliance maybe she could slowly reintegrate them back into her nation, forgive them and then plan what to do with the werewolf. If she could resolve this peacefully, stop any conflict that had arisen and prevent further loss of life maybe relations could be repaired.

But this plan relied on if the werewolf could be trusted in the end.

If the people were devoted to it as Maia and Alicia said, actively worshipping it and holding it in reverence similarly to herself, that meant any hostility directed to it could mean civil war. That was something best to be avoided, if not because of the ramifications of slaughtering tens of thousands of people, but the logistical and military expenditure would throw this country and Ansur into recession.

"I have several plans in the works, no matter what happens you do not…"

A series of knocks came from the door, rapid thumps that shook the frame, and without even waiting for permission a Knight charged in. She was breathing heavily and fighting to catch her breath to speak.

"What is the meaning of this? You entered without permission! Speak!" Claudia barked, stepping towards her Knight and looming over her.

"It is alright Claudia, give her a chance to catch her breath." Celestine said.

"No… I need to… tell you… now." The Knight said, straightening and speaking as quickly as she was able. "The werewolf… it's here… and it is not alone…"

* * *

It had been over a century since she last saw this city.

Riding through the streets were bringing back a lot of old memories, most of them were unpleasant. Especially given her current situation, she wrung her hands and grimaced at the rope that was starting to give her blisters.

Around her she could see people, humans most of all, looking on in shock and horror. But most of all they looked angry, seeing her and her charge ride into their city without so much as a guard to stop them likely was going to cause a stir. It was almost enjoyable to watch their expressions.

The guards at the gate, all thirty of them, had tried to stop them and take her captive while also trying to kill her captor. Didn't end well for them, they were alive, but they would not be getting back up to chase after them anytime soon.

Leaning back into the chest of her captor she looked towards the royal palace in the distance, her old rival certainly has risen up in the world. She wonders if she had to throw away all those morals and ethics she once preached about to get where she is now, High Queen to a nation filled with snakes and vipers.

"Is there no way I can change your mind?" Olga inquired, glancing up towards Reginald who did nothing but grunt.

That was enough to tell her she was not getting out of these bindings, it was time she faced the Goddess Reborn and her Shields. It was laughable, Goddess? Shields? They were fancy titles that were given without any truth behind them. Lies and deceptions. It seems that her bad influence had rubbed off on Celestine.

Soon they reached the steps, hundreds had gathered there. From the looks of it the people had come to see the Goddess, or pray to her, it was revolting to watch. The only joy she got was them backing away in fear from the undead steed they road upon. People shrieking and cursing up a storm, begging for help from anyone to save them from her and the beast she rose with.

"Halt!"

Looking to the top of the steps she could see a contingent of Dawn Templar, silver armour and swords. Led by a woman with pale blonde hair, she raised her sword and aimed it towards them.

"You! Creature! Surrender now, and hand over Olga Discordia to us!" She called out.

Reginald dismounted, lifting her from the stead and placing her back on the ground, and with a wave of his hand the horse rushed off and seemed to burst into green flames. As it disappeared, they walked up the steps, her being led by the arm towards the entrance.

"Stop! You will halt or we will not spare you!" The woman said.

Reginald did not bat an eye as he continued to walk upwards.

Eventually he was within arm's reach of the Knight, who lashed out with a swing. The sword didn't even leave a dent in the armour, it bounced off and didn't even break the werewolf's stride. She attempted again, but her weapon was grasped and ripped from her hands.

As Reginald tossed aside the blade he reached forward against and took the Knight by the throat. Pulling her close he leaned down towards her and snarled.

"**You are in my way.**"

He tossed her aside, leaving her gasping on the ground and the rest of the Knights moving to encircle him and readying to attack. Organised and efficient, she was almost impressed, but had they any idea what they were dealing with they would not be willing to get so close.

With a single gesture the ground beneath them turned a dark oily substance, and before the Knights could react dark shadowy claws grasped at them. They were pulled to their knees, weapons lost and unable to fight back as they were immobilised. Without a word they marched forward and past the trapped Knights.

Olga had to admire the restraint of her captor, he had been holding back, he could have killed them with any number of spells if it so wished. Yet he didn't seem to desire to see them dead, she had seen him kill Black Dogs and orcs without any issue. Perhaps it was all about the person he was killing, maybe he only killed when you met a certain criteria.

Walking through the halls, looking at the murals depicting the history of the rise of Eostia, lies and deceptions. Making the humans out to be morally right and pure, guilty conscience she suspected, having realised their sins they now try to bury them. Olga wondered if it was Celestine who was the cause, having hidden these crimes from them so they did not have to face them.

"Liars, cheats, they think they can escape their own past." Olga mused aloud, scowling as she was led into the main chamber of the palace.

All around were nobles, lining each side of the hall, and at the far end of the chamber she could see the Seven Shields. Celestine sitting between the six upon her throne, at least she kept it humble. Reginald had drawn his Scythe, and with a casual swing buried it into the stone floor, causing a few to back away as the metal punched through the stone.

Walking forward she was brought before the very edge of dais they were seated, and then forced to her knees. A silence followed, only feint whispers could be heard, Celestine watching impassively.

"Where is Vault?"

The red-haired woman to Celestine's right said, rising from her seat and clenching her fists along with her teeth. That was Maia, of the Rose Company of Ansur, a mercenary band mostly composed of women. They were a relatively new force as she could recall, nothing too notable about them apart from that their commander was formally part of the Black Dogs.

"Where is he you bastard!?" She yelled, her hands resting on the handles of her blades and waiting to be drawn.

She would have continued, but a hand from Celestine stopped her from speaking any further. She returned to her seat, although her eyes were set on Reginald, who had not taken his eyes off Celestine.

"You have returned, and brought Olga Discordia as promised, I had my doubts on whether I could trust you. I am glad that I was proven wrong." Celestine said, her words light but carrying through the hall. "You have my thanks, and that of all of the people of Eostia, you have done a good thing bringing Olga here. With her capture it will mark the end of the war and peace to finally reign."

How wrong she was, the war that was coming to an end would become the steppingstone to the war that was about to start. Olga knew that Celestine would never see it coming, Eostia would be conquered in a matter of weeks.

She looked to Reginald, he had not moved or responded. He knew those words were hollow, they didn't respect or want to thank him, they wanted his head on a spike. It was galling to hear her say that to a person and know without a shadow of a doubt those words were false.

"Where are my Knights?" Claudia said, she was Celestine's fabled champion and protector. "I sent a contingent of Knights to take Olga Discordia into custody, where are they?"

Reginald did not speak, his eyes never leaving Celestine as she returned his piercing gaze with her own impassive one. Although Olga could see the wariness in her bright green orbs, the well concealed fear, she understood just how terrifying he was.

"Speak creature! You will answer me!" Claudia yelled, hand on her sword, it was a baseless threat, Olga knew it and so did Reginald.

"Would you answer her question." Celestine asked, her words losing their strength as she was slowly being stared down by the creature.

"**They got in the way and tried to take my prisoner. She remains with me and in my custody until you honour your word.**" Reginald replied, his words seemingly causing a murmur to erupt through the hall.

Shouts and curses were sent towards the creature, demanding that it be put down and that it should be punished for its insolence. It would seem that numbers gave these humans strength, how little that meant to something as powerful as Reginald. Every single person in this hall could be killed with ease, even Celestine was no match for this creature.

Who now was armed and protected. She had the aid of the best swordsman of her people and her own teacher to aid against Reginald. It didn't mean a thing in the end, he defeated them all soundly and, from the looks of it, with a handicap.

"You filthy mongrel!" Alicia yelled, rising from her seat, her swords halfway out of their sheaths.

"We going to kill the dog now?" Luu-Luu asked, jumping from her seat and reaching for a large crude battle axe at her side.

"Wait." Celestine said, raising her hand and stopping the violence from starting. "I did promise you something, I will bring it at once."

With a gesture she sent her advisor off to retrieve the item, Olga had to wonder what it was that the werewolf wanted. But that didn't matter, there was tension in the air as most of the Shield Knights looked ready to leap forward and take his head off. The few minutes they waited was torturous, and when the advisor had returned it brought with it a large tome. Worn and still coated in a thin layer of dust.

'_It wanted a book?_' Olga thought, why had it wanted something so trivial?

"This is the tome you seek, retrieved from the Library of Ken. It is yours. If you answer some questions." Celestine said.

"**Speak.**" Reginald intoned, and the word incited some very hostile glares and gestures from those around. He had spoken as if giving a servant permission to talk, and directed it to their goddess, Olga was quite amused.

"Where is Vault?"

"**The Black Fortress.**"

"Why did he not come back with you?"

"**Because I left him there.**"

That certainly caused an uproar, people were shouting for blood. Now the Shields were on their feet and ready to lunge at him, in fact she could hear the quick heavy footfalls and several Knights charging through the crowd and out of nearby doorways. They surrounded them on all sides, layer upon layers of armoured warriors waiting to move in for the kill.

But Reginald did not bother to look at them, he didn't even care.

She could do nothing but kneel there and respect that he had not so much as flinched as he was surrounded by at least fifty Knights. Although she suspected they would need a hundred times that number to stand a fighting chance.

"Kill him!" Maia hissed, moving down the steps.

"Hold." Celestine intoned, firm in her words as she called out.

The Knights remained motionless, trained to obey obediently, although the Shield Knights seemed less inclined to obey. Some took a few more steps before they came to a halt, clearly wishing to face him. She would hope that they did, him defeating all the Princess Knights at once. That would be a show of force and a public humiliation all rolled into one.

"Why did you not return with Vault?" Celestine asked.

Surprising that she had not asks why he didn't kill him? Why did he betray them? But that was her way, she made friends by not accusing or demanding, never. It was her way to stand at the side of a person and see their side of the story and help them, while in truth it was simply to gain their trust. She was attempting that now, just like she had done centuries ago when they had first met.

"**Because he is a traitor.**" Reginald replied.

Olga could see surprise and shock overtake the people, she herself shared that same surprise. Although hers was based on the fact he had revealed it so candidly and didn't even try to beat around the bush. She had no idea how this was going to go down, but she had a feeling it was going to get ugly real soon.

Looks like her execution would be happening a lot earlier than expected. Maybe after they kill him.

"How dare you!" Maia yelled, nearly rushing the werewolf, had it not been for two Knights keeping her back she likely would have gotten herself killed. "Don't you fucking dare deface him! That man is a hero, and you are a monster that left him to die!"

"**I didn't leave him to die. I left him at the fortress. He is currently allied with an orc warlord known as Guzz'mag. I am certain what I tell you will be confirmed within a few short months.**" Reginald replied.

His gaze settled on Celestine, she had gone rigid the moment Reginald had revealed the news, and it looked like she had no idea how to respond. She licked her lips and swallowed, trying to find her resolve as she tried to salvage the situation and take back control.

"You left behind a renowned war hero, one that has defended this land for decades, and now you accuse him of treason. Allying with orcs, hinting that he would invade our nation. I am unable to accept this, what proof do you have to even substantiate this claim?" Celestine asked.

"Are you actually believing this?" Maia asked, turning to the Goddess in shock. "This thing is a demon, we should be killing it, not listening to whatever falls from its mouth!"

"I must agree, this creature has a silver tongue, and while one would hope it would choke on it the beast's words cannot be trusted. They are as revolting as they are factitious." Alicia said.

"Please, let us discuss this." Celestine asked, soothingly to the two woman that obviously had other things on their mind. "You have no proof?"

"**Must we do this again? Your two Knights failed to press further when they discovered there was an irregularity in Zelindo. One was too busy trying to treat their wounded pride and the other was too blinded by affection to cast doubt on the one she loved and chose to ignore what was plain to see.**" Reginald replied.

Alicia and Maia became incensed by the comment.

"I have had no reason to investigate Zelindo, and I trust the word of my Knights." Celestine rebuffed.

"**But not the people?**" Reginald asked. "**The people, who in the thousands, called out for help, send messages and pleas for aid only to be met with silence. Just like those two you ignore the truth because you do not wish to believe it to be so horrible.**"

"Shut up!" Maia yelled, pushing off the Knights and looking ready to attack. "You won't be tricking anyone again; we know who leads that damn cult of yours! We have names! When we are done with you we will hunt those traitors down and end them!"

Reginald gave her a look, and Olga could almost say it was amused.

"**Traitors? How many of them had you abandoned, usurped, discarded? Who has betrayed whom here? Who betrayed who first? Is it no wonder they turn to me for help, when their protectors ignore them, when their Goddess abandons them?**" Reginald mused aloud. "**You have many enemies, as shocking as it may seem, they are not in the Valley. Instead, most of them are in this very room.**"

The entire hall was in an uproar, the people here wanted blood and it was only a few seconds away from happening. Last thing she wanted was to be torn apart by an angry mob, why the hell was he inciting them so much?

"**I am disappointed, of all the Shields I expected you to be able to honour your word. Although I suppose it is to be expected, not being able to hold to your word seems to be a common occurrence for one such as yourself.**" Reginald stated, looking directly at Celestine when he said that.

Olga had to turn quickly just to see the effect, and she was not disappointed to see a sliver of hurt shone in her eyes. So she did remember, good. She deserved to remember all the pain and suffering that came with her failings.

"I understand that the people of the Valley have suffered, that they are in pain and still reeling from what has happened to them. Only by putting aside their grievances, whatever mistakes have been made on both sides, can we be forgiven and together we can look to securing peace." Celestine said, rising from her seat to speak as she looked around the room. "The war is over, after two and a half centuries of conflict we can finally say with certainty in our hearts that the battle is won and no more need to die."

Celestine looked upon all the faces around her, this was more than a message to Reginald, it was one to all the nobles. That was her way, to spin a situation into her favour, to work the crowd and make them think like she did. Never stuck for long, but in the short time she had control over people she could do miraculous things.

"This conflict with Garan has caused nothing but heartache, it is not glory and honour that made us fight this long war. It was our survival that we fought for, above all things we fought for our right to live. Every family in Eostia can look back from when this war began to now and name those of their family that have died in this centuries long conflict, be it on the battlefield or in their homes that were reduced to rubble by the rampaging armies. All have suffered through this conflict, lost sons, lost father, mother and daughter, from several generations ago to now we have all lost something and that pain has never left us." Celestine said, her words loud and clear. "Do we wish for more to be lost? For more to be slain in what is no longer the necessity to fight for survival but the desire simply to strike out at whomever they can? Even if the enemy be just a farmer?"

She looked back to Reginald now, looking at him with almost pleading eyes. Olga knew that look so well, it had been what made her make so many wrong choices. Her own affection for her long time friend had held her back for decades, preventing her from doing what needed to be done to stop the enslavement of her people. Now she was doing it again, a new victim this time, a new fool to be taken by her pleading eyes.

"The people of the Valley do not deserve to suffer as they have, I cannot imagine what they have gone through and how much pain they have endured. But can we now all see that the threat is over, that we no longer need to be at odds. The people are still our countrymen, and if you protect them so resolutely, then do you not wish to see them live peaceful lives?"

Olga never took her eyes off Reginald, wondering if he was being swayed by what she was saying. He had not spoken immediately, his gaze was upon Celestine and not a single emotion could be read from his lupine features.

"**You would not believe the methods I have employed to try and restore the people of the Valley, the lengths I have gone to help them regain their lost selves.**" Reginald said. "**So many had been broken, tormented by what happened to them and their loved one, unable to escape the recurring nightmare that is their life. Families torn apart, friends lost, communities destroyed, lives ruined. But in turn there has been unity like never before, all division had ceased to be. Race, faith, nations, and standing have evaporated.**"

"Then it is not time for them to be at peace, if they have a chance to rest and let go of this then why not let them?" Celestine asked, practically jumping into the debate as she tried to seize the moment. "We do not need to be at odds, if you guide them, we can have peace."

"**Let go of the pain? Such a simple thing to ask, yet impossible to do.**" Reginald replied.

He looked up toward Celestine, teeth bared and looking very menacing. Her attempt of gaining his support had backfired. Olga knew it, he was not one to be charmed by appearances and fanciful words. It certainly had caught Celestine off guard, unable to respond before he continued.

"**What a naïve girl you must be? Thinking that you can wash away tormenting memories and painful scars with but a command. I gave them a way to shed their pain, to unshackle themselves from suffering, I broke the divide and allowed these people to find harmony in the Shadows of their despair.**" Reginald bared his teeth. "**Now you wish them to forget, to forgive, when it is impossible to do so? They will never forget, never forgive, not until retribution has been met.**"

Olga felt his hands seized her arm and pull her up. The action caused the Knights to ready their weapons. With a wave of his hand the Scythe that had once been near the entrance of the hall had flown back to him.

"Stop! What are you doing?" Celestine cried out.

"**The deal has not been fulfilled, you broke your word.**" Reginald replied. "**Olga goes free.**"

Now the Knights were closing in, only a hasty shout from Celestine stopped them from attacking. Although the other Shields had moved in, Iris Knights, Samurai and Halfling warriors moved to aid the Dawn Templar in surrounding them both. They were not taking any chances of them escaping, but Olga had no idea if that was what was going to happen.

"There is no reason for this, I have what you asked for. I give my assurances that any crimes that have been committed will be looked into. Amnesty can be given as well, to the people and yourself." Celestine stated, but she was slipping, losing control of this negotiation. "Do not do anything rash, let us discuss this, I gave me word to reward you for your aid. I will not forsake such a promise."

Olga felt her blood boil, how many times had she made a promise that was never fulfilled. How many times had people died and were enslaved because of promises she had no way of keeping. She speaks of being generous and doing right by him, but it was but a farce, words that held no truth to them. She was lying through her teeth now.

"**A promise? You have already forsaken it. Now what flows from your mouth is a lie, like a child unwilling to accept they have done wrong. Desperate to try and make it true so she doesn't have to face the consequences of her deception. But that is not to be unexpected. Not from you.**" Reginald replied, releasing her as he strolled forward, much to the surrounding warrior's anxiety.

"**I guided your Knights to Zelindo and they did nothing, ignored the issue in favour of personal matters that held no importance to the suffering of the people. They disregarded corruption and injustice, looked upon it clearly and shifted their gazes elsewhere and chose to ignore what was clear for all to see.**" Reginald replied. "**I come here myself, offer a great reward, expecting you to follow a simple request, instead you back away and refuse to do anything. You preach about honour, justice and virtue, and yet they are but hollow words that fall from your mouth and have no substance to them.**"

A snarl escaped its throat. Celestine tried to speak, but Reginald beat her to the punch. He was tearing her apart, and Olga was eating it up, she wanted to see this, wanted to see her thrown off that high pedestal and finally see just how far she had fallen. Reginald could do it, he had done the same to her, in fewer words no less, if he was going this far, it meant he was going to utterly break her.

"**Everything I have told you, everything I have guided you towards, had been for naught. You claim to not know the suffering they have endured, you do not know, and choose to ignore it to save yourself from the knowledge you have done nothing. Nothing to save them from their torment. Nothing to help them to overcome it. Nothing to punish those that have wronged them.**"Reginald said, baring his teeth. "**But that has always been your way, pushing your vision of a eutopia this nation could be, to make it perfect in your eyes. It is a lie**."

"What do you mean?" Celestine asked, her word coming out as a rasp of breath, her eyes wide and terrified. Yes, she was starting to see now, starting to feel the icy claws around her heart.

"**For centuries you fought to make this country into a vision of perfection, to make it in your eyes the greatest it could be. But after everything you think you have accomplished, it has been for naught. This nation you pulled from the brink, saved from collapsing into anarchy, cleansed of corruption and evil. You have done nothing, but deluded yourself into thinking that you have changed anything.**"

Celestine fell into her chair, frozen in shock and with wide eyes listening to the beast that seemed to know more about her than it realized. Olga watched, feeling some sympathy for her, she had been in her place not so long ago. Although around her there was quiet, people were listening, but they sure as hell weren't as morose as the High Queen was.

"**You have been fashioned into a High Queen, a Goddess, lies and deceptions you hold onto because like all the rest that you have built in this nation, is but an illusion. The truth is, you use that illusion to try and hide the fact that you are terrified. A scared child too afraid to admit the truth, because if she does than what else that exists in this perfect world of yours is also wrong? You sit upon that throne, locked in this fortress, unwilling to move out into the world beyond these walls and see for yourself if what you created is true or not, unwilling to face the possibility that it does not live up to the fantasy you created.**"

Olga watched on, the people were mad, hell they were going the way of a pack of wild dogs with the way they were baring their teeth. They were furious, utterly enraged, if so much as a glass shattered on the ground they would pounce.

"**You fabricated this lie, this deception for all to see, but it was only to blind you to one horrifying truth that you cannot escape. Eostia is a lost cause. You have failed. Your dream will never come true. **"

Now Olga knew he was just doing this to piss them off. But by the gods he did a bang-up job.

But his words had gotten Celestine's cool to slip, the sorrow was overwhelmed, a scowl appeared on her face and the way her fingers curled against her arm rest all but showed her frustration. This guy knew how to get under your skin, it was terrifying. He had done it to her, and as much as she did not want to admit it, he knew things about her that left Olga feeling like a weak child.

"Templar!" Claudia yelled, immediately the Knights raised their swords and prepared to attack. "Take Olga Discordia and kill-!"

"Hold!" Celestine said, rising from her throne and slowly moving forward.

She came close, brushing past her Shields and the Dawn Templar to stand before the werewolf. Olga had to admit she had some spirit to do that, because even she didn't have the strength to do the same. Olga looked on, daunted by what she was witnesses, she watched like some child looking up to her squabbling parents.

"I have protected this nation for the last two hundred and fifty years, overcome many obstacles that tried to hinder my progress. I will not be labelled a fool or a liar, this nation has suffered enough, lost too much. I will not allow more bloodshed and ruin to follow." Celestine said, with a wave of her hand she pulls the massive tome forward.

It slammed onto the ground before Reginald, she looked up at him and was defiant. Gone was all fear, she was strong now, holding her ground.

"Take the book and leave, return to that den of yours and trouble my people no longer. But I warn you now: if there is another attack on Zelindo or Diohart or anywhere in Ansur, I will dispatch forces immediately to deal with whoever is responsible. If it comes down to it, I will come personally." Celestine stated, glaring hatefully up at Reginald. "You will not be getting another chance."

There was actually silence, two very powerful forces were staring each other down and looking ready to tear at each other like animals. Olga was enraptured by the scene before her, it was like looking up towards to gods about to fight one another. Neither of them were anything of the sort, but it was what it felt like.

Then there was a reverberating chuckle that echoed through the deathly silent halls. Many flinched at the grating sounds, Olga among them, but Celestine did not buckle. Her anger and hate keeping her whits in check.

"**Finally… you show your resolve. Good. You'll need it when the Black Dogs get here.**" Reginald said, raising his hand and pulling the book into his palm. "**Olga is yours, do with her as you wish.**"

Reginald had turned around and moved off, walking past the surrounding warriors without a care. The Knights and Samurai moved to attack, but Celestine halted such action.

"Let him go." Celestine ordered, glaring at the werewolf's back.

"You're just going to let him leave? After all he has said?" Alicia asked.

"We know where he is going, he has nowhere else to go." Celestine replied, her words were icy cold. "If it comes down to it, I know exactly where to strike."

For the first time Olga could see some fire in the Light Elf's eyes, it was something she had never borne witness too in her entire life. It was impressive to say the least, and it gave her old friend strength she never knew she had. Finally, those eyes fell on her, and for a moment she was anxious.

"Take her to the dungeons."

* * *

Celestine took a sip of her tea.

The balance was perfect, the added honey gave it a little kick in flavour, one of the better teas she had tasted in some time. But her mood would not improve, it had become locked in a state of constant turmoil that prevented her from letting go of her rising frustration.

It had been a week since the werewolf had departed, and in that time her mood had only continued to worsen. At times she had made small jabs at people, trying to alleviate her annoyance so to try and deflate from her already tense state of mind. Some instances she looked back on and had to admire their effectiveness on stopping incessant prattling.

Other times she would be aghast with herself for how cruel she had sounded. Especially to those that did not deserve such treatment.

One occasion she had to go through another Council meeting, one of the Lords had spoken up on dealing with the Valley again. When he kept pressuring her she had in no short amount of words actually threatened to cut his head off to make him shut up, along with being an example for everyone else to be silent. It certainly caused a quiet to fall over the nobles, even given Claudia pause, but she had made her point. As much as she thought about it, she knew that it could have been handled better.

Threats shouldn't be how things were solved, it is through negotiation and words rather than violence or force. But what was she to do? She was unbalanced and her own aggression was getting the better of her.

All because of that damn werewolf.

His words had left their mark, somehow leaving behind a very cold and heartless person. The monster was certainly more than it seemed, for it had picked up on things she had not dared voice in fear of others, even herself, from hearing.

Failure.

She had buried that fear deep, hidden it behind so many locks and chains that she hoped to forget about it. Forget the many promises she had been unable to keep, the people she had been unable to help, those that she lost because she didn't do enough. For centuries she had buried these feelings, the pain of loss and defeat were bitter and painful. After she had finally succeeded in her long sought after goal, she had thought she could wash away those memories and the pain to move on with her life and bask in the warmth of her accomplishments.

But in only a few words those once distant and forgotten memories had come rushing back, he broken through her defences and seen all her insecurities and used them again her. Thrown them in her face and reminded her of every single moment where she had lost.

"More tea?"

"Yes." Celestine muttered half-heartedly.

As much as she had tried to halt the conflict with the Valley, a part of her desired to face this problem and handle it personally.

Truthfully, she wanted to know what was going on, as much as she wanted to investigate the Valley herself she didn't want to start any unnecessary conflict. If the entire Valley was behind the werewolf, she best not to antagonise them, even if they were just farmers, they could do some damage.

For the moment at least.

Maintaining peace for the moment was more important, until Vault returned with his army. They could marshal his forces along with whatever could be scrounged up and sent to deal with the Valley. The Werewolf would be a problem, but she was confident in her own abilities to defeat it, and the cultists would fall to the blades of her…

She caught herself quickly there.

She considering attacking first. To go in and kill thousands of people and that werewolf? Not so long ago she had been disgusted by the noble's desire to cleanse the valley, she had threatened them with death to not do anything. Look at her now? One train of thought voiced the merits of keeping the peace, while the next proposed possible ways for her to murder thousands of people.

'_He got to me_.' Celestine mused, that werewolf had pushed her buttons and now she was angry and wanted to vent it somewhere.

So this was what it was like to be so angry that you wanted to lash out, it made her realise just how hard it is to contain such hate. Looking to the maid, she was calm and collected, seemingly unaffected by the foul mood of her master. She was of a stronger breed it seemed, being the head maid of the palace that was to be expected.

She has only had the job for a year, and the head-made for three of those months, she certainly has taken to her duties well. Even weathering the hostility of her master.

But Celestine could not say the same for the previous one.

The head-maid had only been at her side for two days, recently returning from a visit from her home in Ansur. She had taken over being Celestine's personal attendant after the other maid had to deal with her aggressive behaviour ever since the werewolf departed. The poor girl had been brought to tears by the end of it, and had to be sent off.

She was young too, having served on the staff for less than a year. Celestine had found her nice and carefree, and now she was likely sobbing somewhere thinking she had done wrong. It was even more shameful to admit that she had not even apologised to the girl, just dismissing her and requesting a new maid.

Celestine hoped she would not go down the same path, she had been part of the staff for only a few months and she was good at her job. More than that she actually spoke frankly with her, conversation such as that was something she enjoyed. But at the moment the advice being given was something that was only stirring to boiling furnace that had settled in her heart.

"You need to try and compose yourself, acting as you do now is having some detrimental effects." Jocasta said, calm and clipped.

"It is not that easy." Celestine brushed off.

"You did not seem to believe it so, having said as much to that werewolf when it appeared." The head-maid responded in turn, and that had only fanned the flames rather than doused them.

It was like having her own words thrown back in her face, saying that she was wrong and she didn't know what she was talking about. Nothing but a mouthpiece that spewed nonsense that no one understood and barely listened to because there was nothing worth hearing.

"Do not pester me with this." Celestine ordered. "I only need time."

"You need to find an outlet, something to show you that blind anger is not going to help you. Show you just how dangerous it can be." Jocasta replied, an odd bout of wisdom, perhaps she had some experience Celestine was not aware of.

Truthfully this had been the politest conversation either of them have had, in one instance when the Head-Maid had suggested she apologise to the other maid Celestine had lost her temper. She had actually raised a hand, as if with the intent to strike, but she had reigned herself in a the last moment before she did something she regretted.

Celestine had enough control over herself to make sure she didn't allow that to happen again. But a part of her thought she should have struck, done something to vent this frustration instead of bottling it up. To hurt someone. That had sobered her for a time. Now, that feeling was churning inside her, like an ache that needed o be alleviated.

The urge that had not be satiated. Becoming more intoxicating the longer it was held back.

"That will be all for today." Celestine said, once it had been a simple goodbye for her. Now she felt like she was ordering them out of her sight, only using less threatening words.

Jocasta slowly left the chamber, she didn't run or flee from it, she just departed as if nothing was wrong. Strong willed that one, being able to put up with her for as long as she did.

Celestine felt some relief knowing she had someone she can speak with that wouldn't be affected by her mood. Even Claudia seemed scarce now, likely thinking she needed time to be alone, and there certainly wasn't anyone else on their way to see her.

She would need to deal with this now, to try and clear her head once and for all. Lest she go mad from the loneliness of having everyone avoid her in fear of earning her divine wrath. Sometimes she forgets she is a goddess to these people.

Perhaps she could go somewhere that made it impossible for the person to escape. It might also be helpful to see if she could try and straighten out her thoughts and actually vent everything she was holding in.

There was only one person in this entire fortress that could do that for her.

* * *

The Dungeons were dark and dirty. In a way they were meant to be like that, this place was meant to reflect the filth that would be imprisoned here. But that was just herself trying to be poetic, the truth was that it was out of sight and out of mind, so no one cared if they were filthy cesspits.

It had been over fifty years since she last stepped into these depths, back then she had been imprisoned here. Having been thrown in one of these dingy cells waiting to be executed by the King of Ur, he had grown angry with her rising popularity with the people and sought to have her killed. She had spent nearly a year in these cells, waiting to either be executed or violated.

But it was her allies that saved her, coming to her aid and keeping her safe even when locked in this place. Bringing her food, giving her support, and waiting to free her when the chance came, and when it did she was ready to continue her work with new vigour. For in only a few years she would become High Queen, and rule over all of Eostia.

Not since her escape from these depths has she returned, It has been over half a century since then, they were just as dank and smelly as she remembered.

Coming to the cell she was looking for she found Olga Discordia, laying on her cot and staring up at the ceiling. The last week she had done nothing but remain silent, none had come to visit her and she had made no attempts to ask for an audience. Stubbornly silent, that was her way, to not appear weak or vulnerable, defiant to her very last breath.

"Leave us." Celestine ordered, immediately the Dawn Templar Knights moved off, giving her the privacy she wished. "You look well."

"And you seem to be wearing a very expensive perfume, although I doubt it can cover that angry stench that is wafting off you." Olga stated, turning only her head, an insufferable smirk on her face. "I have seen almost every side of you in the four hundred years we were friends, and this one before me is new. Have to admit, I am actually frightened of it."

"What did you tell it?" Celestine asked, wondering how much Olga had told the werewolf about herself. "Did you tell it all my secrets? About my past? About my history? It knew too much, too much to be a random guess, what did you tell it?"

It had been able to find her weak points so easily, Olga knew some of them and could have revealed it to him. But even she was certain that the Queen of Garan had no idea about her one fatal flaw, something that drove her on and on desperately to make sure it never happened. So how was it that the beast discovered it? How did it figure out her deepest darkest fear.

"Not a word, didn't even tell him much about me, and yet he somehow knew how to get under my skin after just a few words." Olga replied, going silent for a moment as she stared up at the roof of the chamber. "He is quite intelligent, able to deduce all your flaws and insecurities, I would say however you got the worst of it out of the both of us."

Celestine didn't want to hear this, she wanted answers. What was this thing? Where did it come from? It was not a creation of Olga's, it wouldn't have turned on her so easily. Or maybe it was. She had no idea what to think right now. She was so long and frustrated that she needed some answers just to stop herself from ripping her own hair out.

"What can you tell me about it?" Celestine asked. "This beast is dangerous, if it could bring you down than I don't need to explain it to you. But I must know what it can do, I need to know what kind of threat it is."

Olga turned to look at her, furrowing her brow for a moment, seemingly deep in thought before a revelation shone in her eye. Then amusement blossomed over her face, actual mirth escaping her throat as she found something immensely funny.

"Why are you laughing? I want to know what this beast is! Tell me everything you know about it!" Celestine said, frustration starting to bleed through, it wouldn't be long before she boiled over.

"He never told you did he?" Olga asked, smirking, the amusement in her eyes felt like she was part of some inside joke. "By the gods, I was his enemy and yet he told me, I suppose he didn't have that much respect for you. Kind of obvious considering."

"Told you what?" Celestine hissed.

"His name."

Celestine blinked, that thing had a name? Of course it had a name, the beast was intelligent, so it had to have a name. Orcs had names, the smart and monstrous ones anyway, and even a few demons did as well, so an intelligent werewolf shouldn't be so surprising. That would be useful, to know what it was called, to know who it was and maybe learn something. A name held power, depending on that power it could resonate anywhere in the world. With it she could begin to understand what she was dealing with.

"What is it?"

"Not telling." Olga replied, smirking as she leaned back onto her cot.

"Do not test my patience, I am in no mood for games." Celestine warned, she felt her nails dig into her palms. "I am looking at possible rebellion, attack from the Badlands on three fortresses that are undermanned, and the possibility that the Black Dogs have been lost to this nation. So do the smart thing and try to not be so frustrating."

"You would be frustrated, wouldn't you? Having that all thrown back into your face." Olga finally stood up, getting off her cot and walking towards the bars, looking Celestine right in the eye. "All that time and energy you put into trying to save this nation and all that you have to accomplish from it was giving it a nice coat of paint to cover up all the rot and corruption that still remains."

Celestine felt her anger boil to bursting, again she was accused of failing this nation. For the last forty years she had been at the head of great change in Eostia, turning what was once a corrupt and warring nation into one that valued peace, honour, wisdom and humility. For so long she had been set back by scheming nobles and corrupt rulers, but when it came to lead the people, she had been successful.

The will of the nation is what allowed her to become the High Queen of the Alliance. That will also allowed her to guide the people and lead them down the better path.

She saw to the reformation of the noble court and honour of Ur, rekindling its roots of chivalry and knighthood. Feoh had been in turmoil from the death of Apollo Arcturus, which nearly led to ruin before she was able to put upon the throne a worthy monarch that reunited a slowly crumbling nation. And finally, Ansur, a nation rife with civil unrest and corruption had been rooted out with the aid of those that shared her views and wished to stabilise the chaotic region, supplanting false kings and queens and unifying it under a single banner.

After so many years, all the struggling and misery that had come about she can say she had succeeded in ending the way of life that was of the old Eostia.

"This nation is not without its faults, but it is not as it was, it has changed, it is better. You fail to see that, holding onto your grudges and believing that you are right to seek vengeance. But the people you seek to harm are all gone, dead and buried, only bones in the dirt." Celestine said. "Why couldn't you have just let go. Why did you have to keep fighting? Why did you have to start this war?"

"Because I needed to." Olga replied. "Without me you never would have achieved anything, I dethroned kings, wiped out armies, tore down entire nations. I ripped this nation apart, and then watched as it turned on itself in the chaos."

"It should have ended with Lorain, it should have stopped there, peace could have been made. But you made it worse, creating demons, sending them to rape and pillage what was left of Eostia. The Badlands was worse enough, but you outdid yourself in spite of that." Celestine said, there were so many opportunities for her to try and redeem Olga, to make peace and try to step the hatred humanity had for the other races.

"They deserved it, they still deserve it. You think for a moment that these people you surround yourself with deserve to be looked upon with anything but contempt?" Olga asked. "But given the fact that you are willing to wipe out anyone that goes against you or this religion you fashioned to flaunt yourself, I am not surprised you have become blinded by your own importance."

Celestine never made the church, she never intended to be what she is now, she only wanted to guide the humans down the better path. Instead they venerated her, made her into something she was not, and it helped her spread the message she desired and make it easier for her to make people listen.

"How many are you going to kill? How many people? Men, woman, children?" Olga asked. "How many people will you have murdered, to hide the sins of the nobility, that you now stand a part of?"

Celestine glared at her, there would be no bloodshed unless she ordered it, she had made sure that the Church, Nobles, and all others were aware of her stance. She would not tolerate any insubordination; she would punish them accordingly and made it clear that even a whiff of subterfuge and heads would roll.

"Now you know." Olga said, giving a satisfied nod as if seeing something she approve of. "Now you know what it takes, what has to be done to get what you want. You have to resort to violence, threats, and flaunting your power to make them understand. Yes, that is the only way, the only way that works for these humans. You are going down the right path now, becoming what you should have been. Just like me."

Celestine felt herself go cold.

Those words were the truth she needed to hear, to shake her from her anger and bring herself back into focus. She could see things more clearly now, the horrifying realization of how dangerously close she had come to going down the wrong path.

"You will be executed tomorrow at noon, try to make peace with your final moments." Celestine said, turning and walking away.

She had gotten what she needed, a wakeup call to how she was acting and what she was becoming. But now she was back to how she was, no longer blinded by her frustration and anger, she was certain again and no longer had to defend herself. Everything that had been done, everything she had to do, it has not been in vain.

Lingering grief remained.

Olga was someone she knew deep down could never be saved, not after all she had suffered through and what she had done in her quest for vengeance. It still hurt to know that she would be dead, to see her childhood friend losing her life and leaving this world still angry and unable to let go.

But she had to bury that sorrow.

The future now was much brighter. She hoped to see to the final restoration of Eostia and finally allow this nation to heal after so many centuries of conflict. After everything that she had done, all that had to be done, and all that she has fought through, that finally her vision for this nation was about to come to fruition.

* * *

Olga watched as Celestine disappeared down the hallway.

She shook her head.

The poor girl had nearly been consumed by her rage, something she never thought was possible with such a virtuous and patient woman like Celestine. But it seems that she was not as tolerable and strong willed as many believed. Or in this case, not as thick skinned when it came to admitting she was wrong.

Olga lamented on knowing this single titbit of information sooner. Had she been aware of this glaring flaw in Celestine's character, her fear of failure and utter frustration of her lack of results that still lingered to this day she could have used it.

But it brought up a single glaring issue, one that Reginald had voiced on their trip here.

Celestine and her cabinet, the Shields, were utterly blind to the corruption that swelled in their ranks. Admitting that it was there, seeing it for what it is, was something they could not freely admit without tainting the very image they have created for this nation. At first, she did not believe it, thinking that Celestine would be so foolish to believe that humans could change.

How wrong she was. And unlike Celestine she was humble enough to admit it.

'_You were right, she has become blinded by her ideals, seeing her goal so close and fearing it will be dashed away if you so much as poke at her delicate little empire._' Olga mused.

Not a few minutes later someone was standing before her cell, it wasn't her guards or some human coming to laugh at her. No, it was a maid, raven haired and with dark green eyes. Her expression was plain as she looked within the cell. Olga recognised that type of face, she had seen it so many times already that it had almost become a trademark of the Untouched Valley.

"I would recommend the potato before anything else, I don't think it best you travel on with a full stomach." She said, leaving the tray of food on the ground and departing.

Olga looked at the tray, finding a bowl of broth and some bread, oddly enough it looked scrumptious. But it was the potato she focused on, reaching for it she felt the weight and hardness of the golden nugget.

Tearing at the golden skin she removed the thin layer and exposed what was hidden within, a pale white stone with a curling runic symbol on its surface. Olga examined it for a moment before she focused what little magical power she had and began to focus her mind.

It was instantaneous, although she did feel her stomach rumble in disagreement, and she was no longer within her cell but a dark open house with no walls or upper floors. Looking around she laughed, never in her life had she ever come across an artefact such as this, capable of instantly teleporting someone from one place to another.

"**I take it you had no difficulties?**"

Olga turned, and in spite of the blood chilling words she couldn't help but smile. Reginald sat in the light that bled through the massive windows behind him, his scythe lay in front of him, looking content. In truth, she was starting to like this werewolf, never before had she had such fun making fools of the Alliance.

"None whatsoever, I was locked up as expected and escaped just as we planned, as you can see, your agent brought me the stone right on time." Olga said, revealing the Hearthstone and tossing it back to its owner.

"**Good, then we can move onto the next phase of our plan.**" Reginald replied, catching it in his hand and pocketing it.

"You really think you can do it?" Olga asked, even after being brought up to speed on Reginalds plan, she had her doubts.

Even so, she still joined, if not out of having no other options left to her, but because he was probably the only one she knew who could actually back up his own words. However, to achieve what he wanted, she had no idea on the specifics of how he was going to accomplish them. It felt like he was simply going about without a plan, reacting rather than planning out the long drawn out game.

"**Of course.**"

It was then that Olga realised that they were not alone, looking around she could see the shadowy silhouettes of two dozen individuals. All hooded and watching their conversation within the darkness of this empty mansion.

Acolytes he had called them, but they were only a handful of the many that served him. She had seen only a fraction of the host he had mustered, and it was a glorious one. Smirking she looked to Reginald, she may have been Queen of the Dark Elves, but here she knew she was second to him. She was fine with that, so long as she saw this war to the end and made those humans pay, she didn't care where she stood.

"So this is all of them? This is the Wolf Cult they spoke of?" Olga asked, looking at the many 'leaders' of his army.

"**No.**"

With a wave of his hand the world was bathed in an oily darkness, one that no light seemed to permeate. All around her she could see were the hooded warriors of his army, thousands of them, packed shoulder to shoulder in this hollowed out mansion.

But this was not even close to the numbers that were boasted about, not even close to what he could bring to bear that could overwhelm the Black Dogs, the Demons and Eostia simultaneously. Truly they were a glorious force, and she could not wait to see them lay waste to everything in their path.

"**This is the Hand of Suffering.**"

* * *

**There you have it, hope you liked it. As you can see the story is going in a vastly different direction, alliances are not going to be made easy here.**

**The Badlands – Formation of the Cursed Land**

_The Badlands were formed forty years ago following the Alliance conquest of the fortress city of Lorain – a former fortress to the Nation of Ur that had been lost to the Dark Elves early in the two and a half century long war. The City was captured by King Apollo Arcturus – Uncle of Alicia Arcturus – and King Gregor Levantine – Brother of Grave Levantine – who led a combined army of sixty thousand men in a six week siege. Most of the cities populace was killed and those that survived either fled or were enslaved. _

_The capture of the city led to the complete destruction of Olga Discordia's army, leaving her without any soldiers._

_Following this event Olga saw that her defences had been breached. With no other alternative she used the Black Crystal to siphon all the life energy from the land. Within a few days hundreds of kilometres between Garan and Lorain had been stripped of all life. The armies of Apollo Arcturus and Gregor Levantine were all but annihilated, with only a few hundred surviving the calamity as they had fled back to Eostia._

_The creation of the Badlands led to the deaths of two kings, resulting in the near collapse of their houses, and the complete destruction of the combines armies of Feoh and Ur. Leaving both nations devoid of troops and protection. _

_This proved to be a dire time as within a few months of the Badlands creation strange demonic entities and beasts began to roam the Badlands and regularly pillage and raid the regions of Eostia close to the border._

_Amongst the survivors were:_

_Humans: Grave Levantine, Nathan Walsh, and Kibral Mesk, _

_Dark Elves: Grace Campbell, Fayanna Smythe, and Lacene Crowder._

**I will be including more segments likes these in future chapters to give you an idea down the line of the story and how it works.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Here it is, the next chapter. Sorry for not posting last week, this chapter was a major pain and to get it done I needed two weeks as I had to redo the entire thing just to get it right. It was fun doing this, I had a real blast making this chapter and it is one of my favourites.**

**Now, we get into the meat of the story, the upcoming conflict that will set the stage for the future. How it goes down will be interesting, and I can assure you how it plays out will be awesome, so sit back and enjoy the show.**

* * *

**The Hand of Suffering**

**Chapter 13: Alliance Crumbles**

_Ken_

She was alone, Celestine sat there in the empty Council Chamber and stared into nothing. Her mind was flurry of thoughts, jumbled and chaotic, she would never make sense of them. Even in the peaceful quiet of this chamber she could not straighten herself. Centuries of experience and the strength of will to shoulder the heaviest of burdens, gave no assistance.

This last month had been a trying time for her, one that had nearly shattered her mind and nearly left her becoming something she feared. Now she was someone she hoped she never would have become, a sad pathetic woman who could only dwell on how it all went wrong.

At one point she had thought she could finally rest, put all that has happened these last few months behind her and look forward to a bright future. But she could not do so, not after everything that has happened. All she could do was look back and wonder, wonder how this happened? How she had not seen it coming? Why didn't she realise it soon?

But most of all she couldn't accept that she had been so blind, so proud, so stupid.

If she had done right by that werewolf none of this would have happened, things could have ended peacefully. It could have ended with less damage. The Alliance wouldn't be splintering apart and her nation wouldn't be on the brink of collapse.

A month ago Olga had escaped.

That had marked the beginning of the troubles that engulfed the Alliance.

The moment Olga had been reported missing from her cell they had searched for her, looking through the city and attempting to discover how and where she had escaped. A hasty council meeting had been held, it did not take but a moment before Alicia had shouted the name of the obvious culprit.

* * *

"It was the damn werewolf! It had freed her!"

No one had argued against the logic, it made sense, it could have been the only one to sneak Olga Discordia out of this city without anyone noticing. It has escaped before, roaming this palace with impunity for a week without anyone realising. It had even escaped its cell when Vault had been standing right outside of it.

"I should have known, the wards on Olga's cell wouldn't stop that creature from entering or leaving." Celestine said, her expression creased with a deep frown.

She should have taken extra precautions, done something to ensure that she could not escape. Instead she let her guard down, maybe that was why he had ignited the fiery anger in her heart, to distract her so she wouldn't know to prepare.

"We had no idea it would have returned." Kaguya said, of all the Shields she was the calmest, as expected from the Miko. "But it is the only one that could have allowed Olga to escape, its motives are unclear. But how we act must be determined."

How they must act was a given, immediate retaliation, action needed to be swift and decisive. The smouldering fire she had thought that had been smothered returned, barely past the morning and she was back where she started. It was difficult to think of anything other than going to the Valley and wiping it clean.

"We shall assemble the Dawn Templar, send them to the Valley and purge it." Archbishop Grissom said, the smile on his face was unnerving, she had ignored it then, she had supported his action.

"It is the only way, your Majesty, let me lead our forces to face this threat." Claudia beseeched. "I will not fail you, I will return with the creatures head and Olga in chains."

"Count us in." Maia said, rising from her seat. "No way I am not getting in on this, that bastard is not going to get off scot free this time."

"My Knights are at your service." Alicia said, rising from her seat.

"The Samurai of Rad with aid you in this fight." Kaguya pledged.

"Same here! I can send word down to Thorn right now! I can get like a thousand warriors up here in no time!" Luu-Luu shouted, jumping from her chair and onto the table. "Come on! Give us the word!"

Alicia, Maia, Kaguya and Luu-Luu had pledged their forces to this single cause. The Knights of Iris, Company of the Rose, Samurai of Rad, and Half-ling Iron Legion all pledged. The entire Alliance was mobilising to combat this threat. Even General Rollo pledged to gather recruits from the Noble Houses, it was looking to be the making of a massive army, one never seen since before the Battle of Lorain.

"Then send word to your forces, and as the messages fly we shall plan." Celestine said, there was a crow of excitement from all around, they were prepared and eager to carry out their duty.

Messages have been sent, conscripts have been called upon, nobles had been informed. Now all that remained was for them to formulate an effective strategy to deal with this beast. Celestine did not wish to remain long in the city, a day would be given, and only a day, from there they would begin their march. Anyone late to the departure would have to catch up.

The plan had been simple, with the time they had they could not waste it formulating a complex strategy, the longer they wasted here the longer Olga had a chance to escape. Along with that werewolf, the plan fell into two stages, containment and assault.

"Kaguya, Luu-Luu and Maia, you three will move ahead of the Dawn Templar and Iris Knights to prevent the enemies escape." Celestine instructed, pointing towards two places on the map. "Luu-Luu you will secure the southern entrance and wait for reinforcements from Ansur and Thorn to arrive before advancing into the Valley. Kaguya, do the same for the Greenway Pass just west of Zelindo."

With the south and eastern entryways to the Valley secure all that remained was the north. Diohart should be prepared if there was ever an attack or an army marching from the Valley. That was secure, at least enough until they arrived in force.

"The Dawn Templar and Knights of Iris will head to the north along the Tower Road, we will arrive in Diohart and with any forces we can find we will secure the northern entrance. From there it will be simple to advance into the Valley. Ulfraden will be the main target of the assault, and once the werewolf is dead we will converge on the rest of the Valley and wipe out any resistance that remains." Celestine ordered.

"It will be difficult to coordinate if the Valley is in enemy hands, we will need to be precise when we strike." Claudia said.

"There is no need to worry, I will handle communicating between the forces, I will notify everyone when it is time to strike." Celestine said.

"My Lady?" Claudia asked, confused.

"You will not be leading this assault Claudia, I will." Celestine said, looking at her Shields.

The room had gone silent, many were taken aback by the declaration. Celestine had not taken to the field or left this city in decades, she had not fought in a major battle in the last century, and now she was going to lead from the front. It was a shock, one that inspired and scared many in the room.

"Y-your Majesty, you cannot go into battle!" Alicia had lost her composure for a moment, her ire forgotten as she tried to regain her wits.

"I will, I promised that werewolf I would come for him, and I will not make myself out to be a liar." Celestine replied, rising from her seat. "Once the werewolf is dead I want you all to begin securing the region, village by village, province by province, wipe out any resistance you find. Capture anyone of value, and most of all, find Olga Discordia."

* * *

The army had been assembled.

The Dawn Templar in all their glory, six hundred Knights on horseback, all in freshly polished armour and neatly groomed horses. They stood as vanguard for the army of soldiers at their back, a staggering two thousand had been marshalled in half a day. Bearing a wide away of colours to show whom they served and fought for, it had become almost a game for the Nobles to see who could marshal the most soldiers.

But it had been good natured, the many who pledged their support were already celebrating. The knowledge that she would take to the field had spurred them to action, and now half the nobles of Ken had either joined the Crusade personally or were sending their heirs and family in their stead.

"My people." Celestine had called, riding upon her golden steed at the head of the army, beside her were Alicia and Claudia. "Today is a momentous one, it will be remembered for generations and mark the beginning of great change for this nation. We have come together, united like never before, to face a threat that seeks to undo all the blood and sacrifice we have endured these last two and a half centuries. The enemy is in our midst, and we must go to face it, one last time."

A cheer erupted from the soldiers, loud and boisterous as they chanted 'Eostia'.

"There is descent in this nation, within a Valley that has stood under the guard of great heroes. A valley that now holds a festering evil that would see to this nation being torn apart, but we shall not allow it to succeed. For while the Black Dogs are not here to fight by out side, brave and virtuous warriors of the Dawn Templar and Iris Knights stand at the head. Along with the brave men and woman who took up the sword to fight for this nations future. Heroes you all are, legends ready to be made."

Another boisterous cheer followed.

"Stand strong my people, you have the courage and strength to take up arms for this nation. Hold onto that and you shall never fail, never falter, we are the new bulwark against the terrors of the world. We shall never be bested and defeated. For Eostia!"

The people cried out once more, shouting praises to the heavens. For a moment she allowed herself to smile, feeling relief and actual happiness take hold of her heart. This what she had wanted, the people cheering in the streets celebrating their victory and knowing that the hard times were behind them. While it would be soon, once the cult had been defeated, it still left her with a fleeting sensation of pride knowing that things were finally coming full circle.

Eostia had been made whole.

"Forward March!" Claudia called out.

With that the army was on the move, the streets lined with thousands as they gave their warriors a proper send off. It had been some time since she had actually gone off like this, actually road her horse through the streets or even walked them. To see the people and hear their cheers, it was a little daunting, after so long she almost felt embarrassed being in the spot light.

But she kept her head forward, expression all but devoid of emotion.

It would be seven days later that they would reach the northern entrance to the Valley. Only

stopping briefly to greet soldiers sent from Karl who had begun patrolling the mountain ranged that sat between them and the Untouched Valley. Should the enemy try to cross them they would be met with the full might of a thousand seasoned warriors.

Upon their arrival in the north they found a contingent of Black Dog soldiers guarding the pass. The mercenaries were surprised by their arrival. Strange consider they had sent word ahead of them, although perhaps messages have been intercepted like before. But the mercenaries had been reluctant to allow them into the city, hastily saying that it is being locked down due to possible attack.

"These men require rest and shelter, are you denying us that right?" Alicia had barked.

"Of course not! We just can't let anyone in! If the enemy snuck in while we are letting your army in we could have trouble!" The man had said, making quite futile and foolish statements on why they could not enter the city. "Hell, even we aren't allowed back in, we are staying in the town outside the city."

"It is not important, what is important is securing the northern borders, that is why we are here." Celestine said, riding forward and taking charge of the situation.

The Black Dogs seemed to be in awe, having likely never seen her up close before, they likely never would have expected the Goddess Reborn to come to their city. But she had not come to take in the city, she was here for war.

"Your majesty! Why have you come here? Why so far from Ken?" The nervous mercenary has inquired, his name she had not asked for and even if he had said she could not remember it.

"I have come to deal with the rebels within the Valley, and hunt down the werewolf." Celestine said, she had not wanted to wait. "Have you not received our message? We sent it over a week ago, I would think you would be aware of our impending arrival."

"We didn't receive any word, this is the first I have heard about it. But if you are here because of the Valley I guess that is a good thing." The mercenary said, looking more nervous than before. "We have not heard back from our scouts or the forward forces we sent in."

It would seem that before Vault had departed he had erected several forts within the Untouched Valley, and garrisoned a thousand troops there. Most were located in the Deepwood Bough, now remained the Deadwood Bough, but no word has returned from them. Celestine had opted to investigate immediately.

The man had provided with as many troops as he could, as paltry few they may be, but the fact they aided them was more than enough. Their warriors were in good spirits, all save for the Knights of Iris and Black Dogs, who seemed to be put off as they drew close to the Deadwood. Celestine did not understand why this was to case, had she asked she would not have to learn it as they trespassed on these seemingly haunted woods.

"This place does not feel natural." Claudia said, her eyes shifting around and looking for any sign of life.

But there was nothing, the entire wood was deserted, of all life and all things that would live within it. Many were unnerved about being here, disturbed by the many bones and the twisted dead trees that seemed to litter this patch of dead earth. It was almost as if the very power of the Badlands had run rampant through the area, and in truth that is what it felt like.

"This place is cursed, similarly to that of the Badlands." Celestine said, frown deepening as she recalled the similar sensation she had when she first studied the Badlands.

Her powers over life were strong, capable of manipulating and controlling nature and the spiritual forces of the world around her. But this was a power that was a direct opposite of hers, death and decay, dark and cold.

Looking back one could see the nerves of the warriors slipping, this place was wrong and they could sense it. She could as well, only so much more, it was as if her very soul was being pulled upon by whatever foul magic was in this place. Another part of her felt like she wasn't alone, in spite of there being no life around them, she could feel the presence of others nearby that were not amongst the people that had come with them.

Celestine took the warning seriously now, there was danger here and she was worried that what forces they had brought might not be enough to stop it. But they marched on, night was nearing and many feared actually staying in these dark woods. Finding one of the abandoned forts erected by the Black Dogs they went to work on repairing and fortifying it, while she and her personal cadre of soldiers marched to Ulfraden.

"Should we not bring more soldiers?" Alicia asked, there was nervousness in her tone.

"No, we shall be enough." Celestine replied.

She had not expected Alicia to become nervous, perhaps her previous fight with the werewolf had spurred some dark memories she did not wish to remember. Perhaps it had been this place as well, sapping the light and bravery of those around them, for it had only been in these woods that Alicia had voiced her doubts on facing this creature.

She had felt it as well, when passing by the ruined villages, finding them littered with bones of humans and orcs. It had caused her much sorrow to see the many homes and people that had been torn apart, obviously attacked by orcs. A part of her had wondered at the time if much of the Valley had become like this, that this dark miasma that had permeated this forest had also swallowed the rest of the Valley. Perhaps that is why the people are so vengeful, so morose, they had been taken in by despair.

She questioned her coming here, marshalling these forces. Was she doing the right thing?

She had steeled herself before she could doubt herself, her reasons were not to be questioned. This place played with the mind and ate away at ones resolve, she would need to redouble it before they reached Ulfraden.

The description given by Maia and Alicia did not do enough justice, the stench was overpowering and the wall of corpses stole the courage of their best. Even the most vainglorious of her forces that had boasted at the idea of slaying rebels and heretics lost their nerve at the sight of the wall.

"By the gods? What monster could have done this?" Ilia Pearmond said, unable to do anything but stare up at the mound of corpses in terror

"The monster we come to face." Claudia said aloud, strain in her words as she herself fought down her revulsion and dread.

Celestine felt fear many time in her life, but the primal fear then was overpowering that it nearly stole her resolve to continue forward. The wall was composed of thousands of corpses, it proved the superiority of the enemy she was about to face. That no matter how many thousands came forward, no matter how powerful they may be, they were just another dead man waiting to be piled upon the wall.

It was a clear warning of what was to happen to anyone that cross it.

"Your Majesty." Claudia whispered, placing a hand over her own and shaking her from her thought. "Do you wish to continue?"

Celestine didn't know if she should lead the charge or not, if she had the strength or will to see this through. But looking up to the very top of those walls, she found not just orc bodies there, the corpses of hundreds of Black Dogs mercenaries were placed there. Rotting and turning green, it was a sickening sight.

"These men are dead because of that werewolf, because I did not stop it when I had the chance. I need to make amends for their deaths." Celestine said, raising her hand she order their forces forward.

Marching into the village, they kept their heads high and their eyes forward, ignoring all else as they rode towards the manor. Celestine moved for the doors, Alicia and Claudia by her side, and with a single burst of magic she forced the door open. They had entered in a mad rush to take the enemy by surprise, their forces charging in with weapon drawn and war cries on their lips.

Expectations were that they would crash into the ranks of an army of cultists, madmen and woman who performed arcane demonic rituals and performed blood sacrifices. Others that had been here before only expected the werewolf, sitting at the end of the manor bathing in the afternoon sunset. Waiting for them patiently.

It didn't matter who or what was before them, they were ready for a fight.

But there was no fight to be had.

* * *

Days passed.

They moved from Ulfraden to Sturmholz and found no one, and then to Pretoria where not a soul was discovered. Scouts were sent out. To Drownholme, Augaglade, Vistapool, Lunaalden, Besalt Clearing, Tempers Crossing, to everywhere that was within reach. No villagers were found, not a grain of wheat or a bag of fertiliser, or even so much as a chicken was discovered.

Completely abandoned, no signs of where they had fled to or when.

They began to broaden their search, coordinating with their forces in the south to find the heretical cultists and their leaders. Celestine had remained in Pretoria for several days, in constant communication with the Mercenary Queen and Luu-Luu trying to search for any signs of life. They moved between villages, at one point using them as bases to explore the surrounding areas. It had gone on for nearly a week, constantly searching up and down the Valley looking for any nook and cranny where someone could hide.

In the end it had proven to be wasted effort, and soon enough they had all gathered in Pretoria. Luu-Luu and Maia bringing their armies up from the south, and Claudia returning from another patrol in the Deadwood. The news they brought was well known, it had been consistently given each day, but to hear it one final time had finally broken the resolve of the army.

Twenty three villages, twenty thousand settlers, all gone.

"They must have gone over the mountains, there is no other way!" Alicia barked, looming over the map and her hand pointing to the ranges to the west. "We should send forces into the mountains to search for them!"

"They are not large ranging mountains, the path through it is narrow and not easily traversable, twenty thousand people could not cross those mountains easily or quickly." General Torro said. "Besides, they could not survive there for long, this time of year would be too cold. Also, we have sent people up there already, there is nothing there."

Celestine had been in constant communication with all her forces, including the Regent of Karl who was patrolling the base of the mountains with his army. There had been nothing to report on his end, nothing had crossed the mountains as far as he was aware. While the path on the other side of the mountains was not known, it was suspected that the pass was close to the Fen Foothills and Lake.

"Then where did they go?" Alicia said, her glare landing on the Black Dog mercenary captain. "Did they sneak by the Black Dogs?"

"Hey! We didn't see a damn thing, besides we have been on the border of those forests for months now, we haven't seen anything come out of those woods. Nothing has gone in or come out in the last two months." The mercenary said.

"What about through the Greenway Pass? We have not heard from Kaguya in some time, nor have we heard from Zelindo. If they did not receive our message as Diohart did, it is possible that they are unaware of our mission." Claudia said.

"They intercepted our missives, they knew what we were about to do. They must have launched an attack and pushed their way into Ansur." Celestine mused, that was the likely scenario and only one that made sense. "If Zelindo was caught unaware and their forces depleted they likely would not stand a chance against twenty thousand people. Farmers or not."

The most concerning part of this was that Kaguya had not reported in.

Her forced had been meant to arrive in Pretoria and guard the Greenway Pass for possible escapees. Word was sent ahead of them so that the Samurai had ample time to gather their forces and meet their leader in Zelindo before advancing to take Pretoria.

Instead they found no one here on arrival, or any signs of them even having been here. Messages had been sent to Zelindo since then, and any attempt to summon Kaguya through magical means had failed, there has been no reply from them as of yet. It had become a minor concern at first, but as realisation set in they knew that something was amiss, something that might mean their fellow Shield Knight was in danger.

"We should send soldiers, a force to move through the Valley and go to Zelindo to appraise us of the situation. The longer we wait the harder it will be for us to act." Claudia said.

"Then go, take your Knights, all of them, and get to Zelindo. Find out what has happened to Kaguya." Celestine ordered.

Claudia had departed that afternoon, not willing to waste a night when it was possible that the enemy they were after could be on the other side of the mountains. If anything happened she would report back, but for now they were left with nothing to do, although there had been a breakdown in ranks since this debacle began.

The cultists seemed to have been the glue that solidified everyone's comradely, now it seems that with nothing to vent their frustration they were looking to expel it upon one another. It led to several cases of duels taking place, sanctioned or not, and even brawls between nobles and their conscripted soldiers.

Two more days and they were on the verge of a riot, attempts by Maia and Alicia to keep the peace had failed. The men wanted to fight, they had come here for it and they were not getting what they wanted. Maintaining the army was difficult, and if nothing changed soon they would be looking at possible mutiny.

A messenger had come from the Valley, a Dawn Templar had rode back into Pretoria and bore news from Zelindo. It did little to brighten everyone's mood, the first part of the message was relieving and vexing at the same time.

Claudia reported that the Cultists had not escaped through the Greenway Pass, reporting that Samurai General Kazumoto had been guarding the pass for the last twelve days. They had been marshalling their forces for some time over the last two weeks and nothing has come about from it. While it had caused many to be disgruntled about the situation it was what was reported next that caused disbelief to flood through the army ranks.

"Where is Lady Kaguya?" Celestine asked, sitting in the command tent with most of her command staff.

"Zelindo, she is in Zelindo." Ilia replied. "She has been in the city for the last week and a half."

"Why has she not moved as instructed?" Celestine asked.

Kaguya was meant to move her forces into the Valley and secure Pretoria, her actions could have had serious consequences. Right now many still believed that the enemy had escaped through the Greenway Pass, that was the only logical explanation, although some had thought they had escaped past Maia and Luu-Luu down south. Blame mostly cast upon the Halfling, who complained that the army she had was too small and her forces had been barred from coming north when she tried to call for them.

While many did not complain that Luu-Luu and the Iron Legion were not present, some thankful for it, Kaguya's absence from the Valley had been noted by many. At first many suspected she was running late due to the sheer distance she had to travel to reach her Fortress, which was double the distance between Ken and Ansur. But after her lack of response and no sign of her forces many had thought she and her warriors had been slain in battle.

Now it seems she has decided to neglect her duties and remain in Zelindo.

"It is not like Kaguya to waste time like this, and it is neither her way to neglect her duties when they are given to her. What is she doing in Zelindo? Why did she not follow my orders?" Celestine asked, trying to be impartial so not to cause a stir.

Her words carried weight, and if she looked unfavourably on anyone it could lead to that person becoming a pariah. Many Nobles have lost their sway in the government because of her words, even a simple off-handed comment can have lasting ramifications. To say anything negative about a Shield, that was inviting all kinds of trouble.

"I have not spoken with her directly, but I was sent back to report what is known." Ilia said. "It seems that Kaguya entered Zelindo with her forces to capture the imposter Shrine Priestess, but has been unable to find her. Instead she has begun searching the city for her, that is as much as I am privy to. Claudia sent me back to inform you, she is currently in talks with the Nobility and Kaguya."

"She ignores her mission." Alicia said.

"Must have been shaken up about that Shrine Priestess, can't blame her really, I would want the head of anyone that impersonated a close friend." Maia whispered back.

"What did Kaguya say to you? To Claudia?" Celestine inquired, she needed answers.

"I did not speak with Kaguya, and neither had Claudia before I was sent back. We were barred from the city." Ilia said. "The Shrine Maiden has taken full control over the city, it seems she is trying to root out the imposter. Based on what we could hear she is tearing the place apart, and it seems that the people are being displaced by it as well."

Murmuring broke out, many were surprised by the revelation, Shrine Maiden Kaguya had taken over Zelindo and was searching the city for the imposter? She had forsaken her mission and gone after the imposter due to some personal vendetta? Celestine had to fight down her frustration, something that had been slowly growing worse with each passing day.

This was turning out to be a very unproductive Crusade, their enemy was nowhere in sight, the nobles were fighting amongst themselves, and now her Shield Knight was ransacking a city looking for someone. Kaguya had a very fragile place in the Alliance, even more delicate than Luu-Luu's, she would have hell to pay when this was over.

Celestine couldn't understand it, going out of her way to take over a city and defying orders? This was unlike her, was capturing the imposter so important that she would risk alienating herself from Eostia and risking having her privilege as a Shield Knight striped away? Something Celestine would be happy to oblige at the moment, she was in no mood for continual mistakes. Kaguya has already risked the safety of Ansur with her negligence and now she overstepped her authority in taking over a city she had no right to take.

"Send word back to Zelindo, now, I want Kaguya standing before me by tomorrow at dawn. She will answer to me and everyone here for this transgression." Celestine ordered, sending the Dawn Templar away.

Ilia was out of the tent for only a moment before they were whispering, everyone putting together whatever little theories they could come up with.

Many felt that the Shrine Maiden was making a power play, attempting to take Zelindo for herself, to expand her influence and that of her Empire. Others suspecting she was using the city for her heretical black magics. Baseless rumours and speculation that had been recycled from pervious attempts to slander her.

"Enough, when Kaguya arrives she will explain her actions to us all, but remember, she is a Shield Knight and I will have no disrespect directed to them. Understood?" Celestine ordered.

They complied immediately, knowing not to stroke her anger and risk being on the receiving end of her ire. The last man that tried that had been threatened with beheading, last she heard he was now the lowest of the low and no one risked association in fear of their heads coming off by association. Even if the odds of his head coming off are next to zero.

"Then return to your duties, and be ready to march at a moments notice, if the enemy is in Ansur we will depart for the region as soon as we have confirmation." Celestine stated, rising from her chair and departing.

She wasn't in the mood for fanfare, she needed some privacy to relieve her stress. Maybe a bath as well, that would at least allow her to unwind before tomorrow.

* * *

Celestine felt insulted, and she was certain that everyone else was as well.

She had demanded Kaguya come to Pretoria immediately and answer for her actions and instead she sent someone else in her place. That was a grave insult, everyone believed that to ignore or skew the words of the goddess was akin to treason. Right now Kaguya was defying her words and the people knew that.

"I know you, General Kazumoto Machijiri, you are the leader of the Samurai of Rad." Celestine said, hiding her irritation. "Why has Kaguya not answered my summons, and instead sent you in her place?"

"Miko Kaguya cannot leave Zelindo, she has declared marshal law and taken control of the city. She will not be able to leave it, not while she needs to be there." Kazumoto replied, the words alone made those around her forget their place.

"What is the meaning of this? What right does that foreign priestess have in taking one of our cities, she had no right!"

"This is treason, that woman oversteps and now she disrespects the Goddess further by not coming to face us!"

"Enough." Celestine ordered, turning back to the General. "I do not believe Kaguya would do something so brazen and disrespectful on purpose, that is my hope. What you say next will either dash that hope away or allow it to remain. But I expect an answer. Why has Kaguya taken over Zelindo? What circumstances could she possible have to do this?"

"Read this, it shall explain everything." Kazumoto said, presenting a scroll to Celestine.

Breaking the wax seal Celestine examined the message.

_To Lady Celestine Lucross, Goddess Reborn and High Queen of Eostia,_

_I send this letter to explain my actions, which I can not claim to be wholly innocent or without personal motivations. But I assure you that what has been done up to this point has been for the good of this nation._

_I entered this city searching for an imposter, holding the name of a dead Shrine Priestess. A companion and friend, and my honour and heart could not allow myself to step past this city and not find the one who would deface one of my treasured Priestesses. I have forsaken my mission to protect the pass, and while no word has reached me of the enemy attempting to escape through there has reached my ears, it changes nothing._

_I put this before the task you set before me, searching for one person to satiate my personal desires over the safety of Eostia. In the end I have failed in both. The one I seek has fled from the city, escaping my clutches before they could face me and answer for their actions._

_In my grief I searched the city, scouring its deepest depths and crevices to try and locate this imposter. Unable to let go of my pain to see that it was a futile affair. But that had allowed me to discover something, allowing me to see clearly once more and place my own desires second compared to the safety of this nation._

_Where I was guided by personal desire, now I am on the path of justice with the intent to root out the corruption I have found…_

Celestine furrowed her brow, corruption?

_I have discovered evidence, near irrefutable, that the Nobles of Zelindo are involved with illegal activities that border on high treason. I discovered a warehouses, filled with military provisions, records from the Nobles own documentation's show that they are illegally held. But more concerning was that their food stores are stocked with many such provisions._

_This is but one of the crimes to be discovered._

"Impossible." Celestine said, unable to take her eyes off the letter and the name of every unforgivable crime that had been committed in that city. "This must be a mistake, it cannot be true."

_Slavery_

_Murder_

_Rape_

Those were but a few of the listed crimes, the most serious in her opinion. Her mind was a whirl of thoughts, as she read further the cold dread settled in her stomach. How could this be true? How could any of it be true?

The rage she had been consumed by the last few weeks had evaporated as she read the letter. Her mind going back to the many accusations that had been levelled against the nobility all those month ago. By the same people she was hunting at this very moment. By the same beast she had said she would hunt down and kill.

People she doubted only because she trusted the word of her Shields. The same who had advocated destroying them, who convinced her that they were liars. That their words could not be trusted over their own.

"Miko-Kaguya is not mistaken, she has discovered several storehouses filled with military provisions, along with a warehouse filled with slaves." Kazumoto replied. "She wishes you to come to Zelindo, to see for yourself."

Gone was the tension and murmuring of conspiracy from the nobles, no longer was their gaze and attention focused on Kaguya. Now they stood in numb shock knowing that the entire city of Zelindo was involved in treasonous activity.

"Gather the men, we are leaving." Celestine ordered.

* * *

Celestine had never known decadence, especially that which permeated through Ansur. Most of the northern reaches of the region were untouched by the collapse of the old Ansur regime. Only around the city that took the name of the region bore the brunt of the collapse, and Celestine had often thought that it was the only one to suffer because of it.

"Your Majesty, please, this way." Claudia said, guiding Celestine and her forces through the city.

People lines the side of the muddy and filth laden streets, starving and despairing, looking on with wonder and shock. Some were weeping, and Celestine did not have the heart to think that they were weeping because she was here. This place was broken, diseased and falling apart. What had happened?

"I had not thought that Zelindo was also like this, I had thought it to be better." Celestine said.

"Neither did I." Maia had muttered beside her. "The food shortage, that's the reason, it has to be."

The mercenary Queen had been muttering along those lines many time, often within earshot of herself. She wondered if Maia was trying to tell her something, make her realise something important. But Celestine could not begin to decipher her meaning, her only focus was on meeting Kaguya and seeing for herself what had transpired. To see this evidence for herself.

They came to the very entrance to the inner District, Samurai stood guard instead of the Hunters. A clear signs that even the Hunters may be involved in whatever corruption was afoot in the city. The contrast between the inner District and Outer was plain to see. This is how Celestine remembered Ansur from fifty years ago, paved streets with incense filling the air and having many bright colours.

This is how she remembered it. A pretty picture to cover up the foul things that lurked beneath the surface.

The Samurai moved in groups through the streets, raiding house after house and dragging out people. When asked what was going on, she was informed that these people are involved in profiting off prostitution of slaves.

"We do not know how many are involved, but Kaguya has said that the majority of the upper district is guilty of at least knowing." Claudia said, looking around with a frown as another house was raided.

A man was pulled out, screaming and shouting to be let go, demanding they release him. He was a noble, the big belly and jewels on his fingers and neck showed he was well off, more than could be said of the people in the lower districts.

They entered the palace, finding the long hall draped with finery. Kneeling along one wall was around a hundred men and women, all of them in chains and of the noble class. Sitting upon the high chair at the very end of the hall was Kaguya, passing judgement upon one man who was forced to kneel before her.

"Lord Undercroft, you have profited from slavery and extortion, committed untold numbers of rapes and violence against woman. I have evidence of the transfer of gold to several of the suspects we now have here for owning slaves. Raids on your property and storehouses owned by yourself show you have over eighty-seven woman as slaves, seventeen of which are children." Kaguya said.

"You have no authority here! You cannot charge us with anything you foreign bitch! Release me!" The Noble said, his chin jiggling as he shouted.

"No, but the Goddess herself will." Kaguya said, a snide remark such as that was uncommon to hear from Kaguya.

But the expression she wore, the deep frown and fiery look in her eyes spoke of her anger. Hidden well, but the mask of indifference was beginning to crack. Rising from her seat the Shrine Maiden bowed towards her, head low and respectful and in clear deference.

"Lady Celestine Lucross, I thank you for coming on such short notice and without properly inviting you. But as you can see, the city is in turmoil." Kaguya said.

Celestine looked on, walking forward gracefully and taking a seat upon the throne. She looked at the man before her, indifference was shown on her face but deep down she was far from calm.

"You have been holding trial on these men?" Celestine inquired.

"Yes, I have already prosecuted ninety one others, these are the ones we have already rounded up, more will be coming soon. Once we find them." Kaguya said.

Celestine pondered that for a moment, nearly a hundred had been found guilty, and a hundred more waited judgement. How many she wondered were innocent? Were there any who were innocent.

"This is all a lie, it has been planted to implicate us of wrongdoing! We are innocent oh Goddess Reborn!" Lord Undercroft cried out, begging her for mercy, shouts that came from many others on the wall.

Celestine barely heard them, her mind in a flurry as she tried to figure out how this had slipped past the notice of her two Knights. Maia and Alicia should have realised something, they should have said so, they mentioned a food shortage and that the people were starving in Zelindo but not to this level. Maia had said she had checked the food stores and warehouses, looked into the claims of criminal activity and found nothing irregular or substantiar.

They said it would all be alright, that nothing was wrong, that they had been lied to.

Looking at her two Knights she found both of them in states she is not accustomed to seeing them in. The Mercenary Queen was quiet, having a terrified look in her eye, what she seemed so afraid of could not be guessed upon. Alicia however seethed, quiet and brooding, she looked as if she wished to speak, but something held her back.

"My Queen, should we not put a hold these proceedings? Along with looking back onto the previous trials to make sure they were carried out properly?" General Rollo said.

"Are you questioning my ability to preside over a trial?" Was Kaguya's neutral response.

"I mean no offence, but this is a matter for Eostia, these are our people. Truthfully it would be better if one of their own countrymen oversaw the trial." Rollo responded, but there was hidden meaning behind this, something Celestine did not have time to bother with.

"Kaguya, continue with the sentencing, I wish to observe and decide if you are capable." Celestine said, leaning back and watching as Kaguya went to work.

The evidence was extensive, showing that without a doubt Undercroft was guilty of multiple counts of slavery and theft along with murder. She listened, hearing all the details, list of accomplices and those connected to Undercroft were stated. In fact she had come back to multiple other cases that incriminated Undercroft and all but surely would see him executed.

But it was when that one such accomplice was mention that the trial was interrupted.

"Bullshit! There is no way the Black Dogs are involved! Vault is not a traitor and he sure as hell isn't a slaver!" Maia yelled. "Where the hell did you even get this evidence? Out of thin air! There is no way it is true."

"The facts speak for themselves, we have found these documents to corroborate physical evidence as well. There is no reason for me to doubt they are untrue." Kaguya replied.

The argument continued on from there, Maia shouting denials and Kaguya rebuffing her claims. But Celestine barely heard them, her only thoughts returning to the words given to her by the werewolf. The night he had entered her chamber, made tea for her, and promised to bring peace to her nation he had demanded little in return.

He wanted her to look into Zelindo herself, to go there and search out the evil and rot that was present. She had tried to say that Alicia and Maia had been unable to find such wrongdoings, but he had rebuffed her claim.

"_**They were blinded by their own personal feelings, but you will be able to see things clearly. Go to Zelindo and do this for me, I will return Olga Discordia to you and end this war. And you can mark the end of this conflict with the removal of the last remnants of corruption in this nation. You will have your perfect nation, if only you do this one simple request.**_"

Celestine looked to Alicia, she had spoken up now.

"This trial ends here, I do not doubt that there is guilt in this city but to find it as you have tells me you should not be leading this. Hand over all you have found, me and my Knights will take charge of rooting out this corruption." Alicia said, already striding forward to take command.

There it was, the source of the festering anger, she was ashamed.

"Of course! The moment the Black Dogs do something you can hold against them you pounce! Going to try and slander Vault again?" Maia said, causing Alicia to stop and turn on the Mercenary Queen.

"Watch your tone, I am not going to let you stop me again! I had a chance to discover this truth had you not interfered!" Alicia yelled. "You deceived me just as that snake Vault! You are just as guilty as he is!"

Maia seemed to back away at the accusation, but her glare remained intact.

"Enough, both of you. This is not the time or place." Claudia ordered, silencing them both. "My Queen, perhaps we should consider having another take over, this is causing some tension."

Claudia was right about that, but she was not going to change things now.

"No." Celestine said, steel in her voice as she rose from her seat and turned to the Shrine Maiden. "Kaguya, remain here and continue with the investigation, carry out the sentencing and punishments as you see fit."

The actions caused a stir in the chamber, many were shocked by her willingness to allow the Shrine Maiden to lead this investigation. But it needed to be her, nobody else would be willing to go to these lengths. Kaguya would see to many of these nobles executed by days end. As was require by the law. If there was one thing about the people of Yushu, it was that no matter ones standing, all were subject to the law.

Right now, she was going to make sure the law was carried out.

No more mistakes.

"My Queen, you cannot do this, allow me to take over and finish this, these are our people to judge." Alicia started, trying to take over once more.

"Alicia, you do not dictate what the Goddess decrees, remember your place." Claudia said, pulling the junior knight away.

There was evil afoot here, and she needed to root it out. But it wasn't just in Zelindo, another place was also tainted by this treason.

"Claudia, gather your Knights, I have a mission for you."

Claudia would be sent to investigate Diohart the following day, she along with all her Knights marched out of the city towards the Black Dogs fortress. If there was any credence to the claims discovered here they would find it.

The rest of the army had been split apart, some scouring Ansur and the rest moving south into the Forests of Divoy. It was once the favoured hiding spot for the Wildlings, it may be possible that this is where the cultists could be hiding.

She hoped to salvage this situation, to put it back on course and prevent disunity and chaos from further consuming the army. But barely three days later she received word from Luu-Luu that Maia had broken rank and taken the majority of her forces back to the north.

Celestine knew where she was going. With that knowledge she took a horse and rode to Diohart.

* * *

Last time she had come here her forces had been barred entrance into the city by Black Dog soldiers in fear of an enemy attack. Now she realised why the excuse was so hasty and foolish, and instead of being suspicious she brushed it off. Was she the fool now? Having done the same thing as Maia and Alicia had.

Said Knight had broken rank as well, journeying up north with Claudia. Celestine gave her no leave to do so, her desire to redeem herself was overshadowing all other things. But she made no move to reprimand her, Claudia could do so herself.

Celestine had found Maia in the midst of an argument with Claudia, what had spurred her to try and pick a fight with her second? The Dawn Templar massaged her temple to fight down her own rising irritation, it would appear that with Alicia not in the vicinity her superior had taken the brunt of the Mercenary's frustration.

"This is bullshit! You know she is not thinking straight, she is here just to get back at the Black Dogs!"

"I have given Alicia strict instructions, and I have someone watching over her, she will not do anything reckless." Claudia replied, her patience seemed to be nearing its end with the way her teeth were clenched.

"She hated the Black Dogs! You think that will change because she has a chaperone? That crazy bitch will likely lie just to make herself feel better!" Maia said.

"I have been here the entire time and I have found nothing that points to fabrication, the evidence we acquired in Zelindo is matching up." Claudia said. "You can't keep denying this Maia, we have found woman and young girls chains to beds. Had to pull men off of them, we found a dungeon filled with slaves."

Celestine had to stop when Maia exploded.

"Like hell that is true! I know these people! These men! This is nothing but some damn witch hunt by a bunch of envious prick that feel inferior to their better man!" Maia shouted.

"Dammit girl, why the hell can't you see what is clear to everyone else!"

"All I see is some Princess who hates being in the shadow of their better! And her teachers is whose order is nothing more than a bunch of glorified bodyguards!" Maia shouted.

The quiet fell on them both, many looked on, worried about the possible confrontation that was about to unfold. Claudia had a very dark look in her eye, she was furious, barely holding herself back from striking the Mercenary Queen. Maia must have noticed that look, she shifted back and readied herself for a fight.

"Claudia. Maia. What is the meaning of this?" Celestine called, stopping any confrontation from occurring.

They simmered in their own frustration, but they at least put distance between themselves.

"My lady, Maia has broken rank and brought her forces to Diohart, and made moves to interfere with our investigation." Claudia said.

She had dropped the rank, that was not a good sign. Celestine had to stop any conflict here and make sure nothing got worse. Any attempts to broker peace and understanding failed, Maia did not want to hear any of it. She could accept that the Nobles of Zelindo were to blame, but only them, any doubt or suspicion cast upon the Black Dogs was immediately ignored and countered.

They were once her comrades, she could never betray them, it was clear how much she trusted and respected them. It blinded her to the truth. Not for a moment did she believe that the woman were being chained and raped, that other races were being sold into slavery, that the Black Dogs were part of an illegal black market.

Every time they pointed it out she had a rebuttal, some excuse or reason to disregard such things. It didn't matter what they said or did or showed her, it was always the same. She didn't want to see the truth, she didn't want the world she knew to be false.

Celestine understood that perfectly.

It was during these tense negotiations that they realised a fire had broken out in the city, a large one. Word came that there was rioting in the streets, Celestine had ordered them both to calm the people and evacuate. No sooner had they done so that the city had begun to rise up against them, Celestine was caught between hundreds of angry citizens.

They denounced her as a false goddess, calling for the downfall of Eostia, cries for Vault to return and take the county from the unworthy Queen who would see them all on their knees as slaves. Other foul things were said, the intent was clear, and they had no choice but to fight back.

The battle had been fierce, the Knights of Iris and Dawn Templar had fought tooth and nail to keep themselves from being overwhelmed. It was a long fight to the gates, where they evacuated out into the surrounding town, and again they were besiege from all sides. They fought their way down to the Deadwood Bough and regrouped, having no choice but to leave the city that had united against them.

The Company of the Rose had disappeared not long after the conflict had begun, many believing that they had been lost in the chaos of the uprising. Some even whispered that they orchestrated it, aiding in pushing them from the city and having sided with Vault. Such whispers would spread through the rest of the army quickly, along with many others.

A day and a half later they had gathered their forces and quelled the city, forcing them to surrender after a horrific amount of bloodshed. Much of the city had been burned to the ground, and half its people put to the sword. Those captured had been detained and were being shipped back to Ken to face trial for treason and many other crimes.

Less than a day passed afterwards before word reached them that Zelindo was in open revolt, the Nobles that remained had rallied what soldiers they could and had driven Kaguya from the city. Many of her Samurai had been killed. Kaguya had been injured but escaped with her life, if barely. Now the Nobles have claimed their independence and are declaring themselves to be servants of the Black Dogs and waiting for Vault's return to restore Eostia to its glory. The city was currently under siege, the forces of Rad had remained to try and retake the city, while the rest of the forces had returned back to their respective cities to regroup and think.

That had marked the ending of the Untouched Crusade, now labeled the Ansur Uprising.

What had started with them attempting to root out cultists and rebels had turned up with those they hunted vanishing. Evidence turning up of corruption against the nobility of Zelindo, corruption that was now widely accepted as to be the reason for the rebel forces existing in the first place. And now their nations once greatest defenders have been labeled traitors and criminals, and had been planning a coup against the monarchy for the better part of a decade.

It had turned into one of the greatest scandals in their nations history, one that had tarnished the reputations of the nobility and the Shields as well.

A month since her departure Celestine had not thought she would be sitting here and regretting all the choices she had made. Because the worst that came from all this had yet to occur. For it was not dismissing the charged laid against the Black Dogs or Zelindo. It want not labelling the people of the Untouched Valley Heretics or Rebels. It wasn't even the scandal that had seen several Shields reputations tarnished and forever damaged by this revelation.

The worst to come of all of this did not become apparent until they had returned to Ken.

It would be a week before all the Shields would gather again.

* * *

The tension in the Council Chamber was suffocating, there was hostility in the air and there was resentment between many of the Shields. Shame and disbelief clouded their minds, robbing many of reason and stopping them from being able to speak.

"How goes the siege?" Alicia seethed, crossing her arms and glaring at nothing as she asked the question.

Her temper had become more wild, rumours had begun to circulate as of late. Not just of her failing to root out corruption in Zelindo, but even some stating she had caused the uprising in Diohart. Starting he fire to burn the city to the ground, even slaughtering the people there without just cause. How much of it was true no one knew, but the danger of rumours was that it didn't matter how much of it was fabricated, people believed if there was even a sliver of something they found compelling.

The accusation had done nothing but unbalance the young Knights already hair trigger temper.

"Zelindo is still under siege, with their provisions they could last two or three years before they surrender." Kaguya said. "But if Vault were to return from the Black Fortress, I will be forced to withdraw."

Celestine again was filled with guilt.

The crimes that had been revealed to them during this Crusade has showed her that the werewolf did not lie to her. Even if she had tried to denounce them, say they were wrong, she could not deny the truth that had been discovered with her own eyes.

She doubted the werewolf once and it had cost here, it had cost this nation, she couldn't do that again. There was many who doubted that Vault was a traitor, that he had planned to take all of Eostia and become King. But now she was a believer that he was a traitor, that he planned to steal the throne from her and take this nation for himself. Given the nature of his rule over Diohart, she feared for what kind of nation Eostia would become under his tyranny.

It could be only a few weeks before he returns, maybe even days, what hope did they have that they could stop him in such short a time? He had thousands under his command, the other border fortresses were controlled by the Black Dogs. Mercenaries littered nearly every single city in Eostia, they had no legitimate military anymore save for the Knights that numbered in the hundreds.

"I will be returning to Feoh, I must rally my people and prepare for battle, I will not be caught unaware when the Black Dogs return." Alicia said.

"When the Black Dogs come? Are you hearing yourself? There is no way any of this can be true!" Maia shouted.

Celestine turned to the Mercenary Queen, she didn't know what to feel anymore regarding her. After the revolt of Diohart she had been missing, and it was only after their departure back to Ken did they learn she had gathered her forces and had marched back to Ansur. That act alone had been called treasonous by the nobles, she had abandoned the Goddess in Diohart and fled back to her city.

Many had suspected she was planning to pledge her independence and swear fealty to the Black Dogs. No word of such things had reached them yet, but Celestine now had shamefully began to consider the possibility she might actually side with Vault.

Others believed that it had been Maia who had been protecting Vault from scrutiny for all these years, claiming she used her status as a Shield Knight to hide incriminating evidence and denounced claims of treason or wrongdoing. Some even made accusations she had even aided in the uprising in Diohart, aiding the rebels in recapturing the city.

"You have seen the evidence, there can be no doubt, even what was said by those we captured proves to us that Vault is a traitor." Kaguya said. "More than that, we are looking at a slave network in Eostia. We could be looking at a nationwide conspiracy, and corruption in many governments."

"I doubt that it is possible this has spread to the other nations, Ansur is a region rife with lawlessness and corruption, if it is rooted there than it can be remove there." Alicia said, dismissing the evidence of the corruption possibly being outside the borders of Ansur.

"You would think that wouldn't you? Favouring whatever evidence that doesn't make you out to be a fool or anymore incompetent! The nobles mock you for your stupidity! But I curse you for framing the Black Dogs! I hear what they say, I know there is no way the Black Dogs could have done what you accuse them of! You are framing them to try and clear your own name! Thinking that shaming someone else will save you from suffering any further embarrassment!" Maia said, giving a derisive laugh as she said it.

"What I believe is based on what I see, and I saw slavery in the city of Diohart! Those Black Dogs are guilty without question! As is their commander! And it was you beside me that continually whispered in my ear of their innocence! My mistake and shame was that I allowed you to sway me when my judgement was correct!" Alicia snarled back.

"Shut it! There is no way he or any of the Black Dogs could be traitors, this is a damn wrought! The man had fought for the last thirty years for this country, and were just going to label him a traitor because of some trumped up charges?" Maia said.

"He is a traitor, we all know that, had his slippery tongue not tricked you we might have been able to expose him before he departed for Garan. Had you not be so infatuated you would see it as well, your love for that traitor has cost us all dearly." Alicia said.

"Tricked me? I don't doubt him as so many do! And they only think that way because of you, because you have done nothing but insult and belittle a great man! You would stoop to any level to try and ruin him, after all you are nothing compared to Vault! So desperate that you would do anything to elevate yourself above him for glory, try anything to remove someone that threatens that ego of yours!" Maia shouted.

Alicia had shot up from her chair at the insult, Maia followed a moment later, Prim and Luu-Luu were up and trying to keep the two from lashing out.

"That mercenary is a manipulative snake! A vainglorious pig of a man that cares for nothing but filling his pockets with gold and forcing himself on women! And the Black Dogs are no different! A cohort of criminals who think themselves heroes!" Alicia yelled.

"You know nothing about Vault or the Black Dogs! You hate them because you are an envious little shit that thinks she deserves all the respect for doing nothing! You have always hated him, because he was honoured more than you, because the people venerate him above you! You are jealous of who he is! You are doing this to try and escape the shame that is being thrown at you! Along with removing the one person who is your better in every single way!" Maia shouted, glaring at Alicia.

"I do not need to envy a traitor, that man has no honour and deserves only the executioners axe like the rest of his mercenary companions. I intend to do just that when he returns!" Alicia shouted, glaring at Maia.

"Not if I have anything to do with it, I won't let you murder a good man!" Maia retorted.

"Even after all this you still defend him! After all we have seen you think he is not guilty? Perhaps we should consider your innocence then! You defend him at every turn in spite of the damning proof. When me, Lady Claudia and the Goddess were beset by traitors you fled and never looked back. Maybe it is you we should see if there is anything treasonous to be found!" Alicia barked.

"How dare you! I have been fighting longer than your little band of copycats have been around! I earned my rank amongst the Shield Knights! You just got it because your daddy is the King!" Maia shouted back.

"Both of you, enough!" Claudia bellowed,.

"Alicia please, stop, you're making it worse." Prim said, trying to pull her sister back to her chair.

Their attempts to stop them failed, shouts for them to cease their argument was not listened to. Only curses and accusations were thrown around between the two, the once comradely between the two had evaporated and their rivalry had returned stronger than ever before.

"Maia, you must accept that Vault is involved in this. He has been moving slaves all across Eostia for several years now." Kaguya said, trying to convince Maia to see the truth like the rest of them did.

"Evidence? It is a loud of horse shit!" Maia shouted at the Shrine Maiden.

"No, it is not, it is substantiated, we must look to dealing with the rest of the corruption, it does not end in Zelindo. Almost every single city in Eostia is implicated in this, we cannot ignore the possibility of there being dissenters in Ur and Feoh." Kaguya said. "We should work together to try and root it out, fix this issue before we have more incidents like in Zelindo."

"My city is pure! I have no need to worry about such things." Alicia said.

"Fucking typical, you cast blame on everyone else and make them out to be bad but nothing is wrong with you! Always thinking your so damn perfect!" Maia shouted.

"Please, both of you, this is important, we cannot ignore the facts here." Kaguya said, trying to take hold of the conversation. "Alicia what evidence we found shows that Feoh is connected to Zelindo, as is Ansur, Ken and Ur. We cannot dismiss this, we need to investigate."

"Facts? Funny how you point to my city and Ken and all the others as being corrupt and rotten, and yet Thorn has not a single black mark next to its name." Alicia said, narrowing her eyes at Kaguya.

"My people do not condone such things." Kaguya said, frowning as she responded.

"Of course, and we would not think you had ulterior motive here. After all you disobeyed the Goddess and entered Zelindo and by chance found evidence that pointed to corruption in all the cities of Eostia but your own!" Alicia barked.

Kaguya's expression had darkened there, the implication were clear as day.

Celestine knew that Alicia did not have issue with the fact evidence was found, no matter how much it had hurt her reputation for not being able to clearly see issue with the nobles. It had spurred her to new levels of anger to learn that while Kaguya was pointing out many cities in Eostia were part of the corruption in Zelindo, while her own city had not a single association with Zelindo.

Some rumours had spread that Kaguya had gone to Zelindo to remove incriminating evidence against herself. It was the way of rumours to blow things out of proportion and defy logic, and now that was being used by Alicia to try and condemn a person she feels was responsible for her own shame.

"You question my honour?" Kaguya said, her words low and eyes hard.

"I question its existence. You stand there calm and content, attempting to force me to believe that my home and nation is as rotten as Ansur. Yet your city, one you have boasted at having no crime, is orderly and a shining example of perfection, is free from any wrongdoing." Alicia said, narrowing her eyes. "Typical, I have heard you cannot accept even the slightest criticism, you hide any wrong doing or just outright deny it."

"I would find your words insulting, if they weren't so hypocritical." Kaguya replied, her calm words replace with derision. "I thought you above rumours, believing your own eyes instead of words, perhaps I should as well. Many speak of how you torched Diohart during the uprising, it seems that your anger and resentment go the better of you."

It had become unhinged from there, all three of them had clashed with words. Celestine could do nothing but watch, everything she had thought she knew had been shattered. Her vision of this nation being on its way to becoming a true utopia, dashed away with this revelation. And now her Champions, her Shield Knights, were not tearing themselves apart as they succumbed to their own anger.

The room was filled with shouting for many minutes after that, eventually it ended with Alicia storming from the chamber. Maia and Kaguya followed shortly after, their departure violent, each of them had left with scathing words for the rest of the Shields.

Maia had said she would no longer be a Shield Knight, that she would not fight alongside those that have turned their back on their allies and murdered them. With that she had effectively withdrawn from the Alliance, and in turn Ansur had now become an independent nation. That alone would shake the very foundations of Eostia, enough that it could tear itself apart.

Alicia had said something similar, seceding her rank of Shield Knight and vowing that Feoh would no longer be part of the Alliance. Claiming that its honour would not be questioned or tarnished by foreign pagans and unclothed commoners who thought themselves true Eostians. Prim had been hot on her heels, trying desperately to try and calm her cousin down. Claudia had followed after her to try and talk some sense into the girl.

Only Luu-Luu remained, and not for long, only offering an apology before she slowly scurried out of the room.

* * *

Looking back on it one could say it had been the greatest moment in the Alliance's history. Never before had the forces of all the Shields banded together under a singe banner. It had been called a crusade, one that would being united to the whole of Eostia. One would think it a simple dream, a fantasy cooked up by those excited to take part in the glorious undertaking.

Celestine had thought so as well for a time. In a moment she had thought that wiping out the werewolf and the vestiges of his cult that unity could finally be achieved.

How blind she had been, so consumed by her hatred and anger that she had gone against her very teachings. She didn't seek to change minds and sway hearts, as she had done for so many centuries, it had been intimidation and mass murder that had been her tool for bringing peace. Olga had been right, she had become like her.

"Did he plan all of this? Was I led astray? Did he want me to come to him in a fit of rage and be brought to despair?" Celestine asked herself, what scheme had this been where he had toppled her from her pedestal.

What motive did he have to lure her to the Valley? What did he hoped to gain from this? Chaos? Disunity? Civil War? She did not know, but in the end that had been the result of her Crusade. They started out unified, a single cohesive army and nation, now it was crumbling to pieces under the animosity between their leaders.

She sat there, looking back on these moments, reliving them over and over again in her mind trying to figure out what to do. But she couldn't do anything, the damage had been done, the nation she built had begun to come unhinged and was crumbling all around her.

Maia's departure would cause turmoil, possibly even conflict in the future. With how she acted towards Kaguya and Alicia it was no doubt that in time there would be hostile confrontations between the three.

Alicia's departure however was one that was likely not to occur, she could not turn her nations away like Maia could. Only King Eos could do so, and Celestine believed Prim would sway her parents to remain in the Alliance and Queen Aurora to convince her husband and daughter to not declare independence. Of the two Feoh was one power that could not be lost, the relationship between Feoh and Ur was what gave this nation its wealth and prosperity.

If it was to crumble than both nations would suffer.

But those were barely a passing thought for Celestine.

This was all her fault.

She was supposed to keep this empire together and bring unity. Now, because of her negligence and desire not to know, she had been the cause for it being torn apart. When her Shields needed her guidance she had remained silent and watched them fight amongst themselves.

"Where did it all go wrong? What didn't I do? Have I not done enough? Everything that has happened over the last forty years, over the last two hundred and fifty, has it not been enough?" Celestine muttered to herself.

Was this the outcome of her visions? Was this what she had been warned of by the werewolf? Had this been the consequence had she not done things the right way? Had she failed to listen? She had no doubt it was the case.

Ansur would split from the Alliance. Feoh would attempt to do so, causing further political strife as the tension between Ur and Feoh grow. Ansur would be going through a massive food shortage and with the civil unrest occurring in the northern regions of the land it was expected more suffering was to come.

All of this, everything that has happened, was because she didn't listen.

No doubt she would be in the same position now, the only difference would be that it would have been two months ago that she discovered the truth and acted upon it. But at least then they would have had time, to prepare and figure out how to sort this out, and maybe the Shields would still be together and unified.

"There was nothing that could have been done." Phelorna said, stepping into the chamber.

"I should have listened. I should have kept my word and all of this could have been different, the reputations of many have been tarnished and my authority has been tainted." Celestine said, unable to look up at her teacher.

"You had no reason to trust it's word." Phelorna replied.

"I had every reason to trust it." Celestine said. "They believed in him, those people from the Valley turned to a monster, people who were taught to fear and revile a creature so dark and evil, and they wished for it to protect them. They admired it, respected it, would kill and fight for it. And now they have fled to parts unknown."

She looked back now and realised just how useful that werewolf would be, its ability and power could have made for a major asset. Now more than ever. Had she looked past what it was, how its presence made her nervous, and how fearful she was of it. She would have seen the truth, of what it had done and what it had always been doing.

It had protected the people, guarded them when no one else would and when others sought to destroy them. Alicia and Maia had failed in their duties, ignored it out of personal reasons, and because of that they never discovered the truth. Had they realised, had they given her even an inkling that something was wrong there and gave credence to the rebels cause she could have done something.

But they didn't. She became complacent and ignored the request, one that would have revealed everything and saw to a different outcome. Now it was gone, vanished from sight, and she knew how.

The book it had asked for, a simple magical tome, the chapter and page it wished to study.

Magical transportation, an art that had been lost for centuries.

"He knew what was coming, that the Black Dogs and the Demons of the North would be coming to wash over this land. He fled with his followers, because it knew what we would do now, that there is no hope of stopping them." Celestine bemoaned, clenching her fist and fighting back tears knowing that after all these centuries it was all about to end.

Only a month ago she had thought that the future was going to be bright. How hopeful she had been that time, and now it was all dashed away and everything was going to end with a single spectacular failure.

"You cannot give up, this nation still needs you, the people still need you. All that you have worked towards and fought for is now teetering on a knifes edge, if you give in and do nothing it will all be for naught." Phelorna said. "Rise up, regain that vigour and strength you had when you marched upon the Valley, use that to lead your people and do what you have always done."

"Nothing but anger, wounded pride, and hatred, unfit for doing good."

"In times like these, you must be ready to go to war than to call for peace, you know that when you went to war with Olga. Now you will be facing someone who is deserving of that rage." Phelorna replied.

Celestine did not need to be reminded of why she should hate Vault, just discovering all that he had done and was part of had washed away all the good she once thought of him. The man was a monster in his own right, and one that deserved to be put down. She rose from her seat, the past was to be learned from, not dwelled upon.

She had dwelled on it long enough, now it was time to repay all those years Vault had done wrong and make him regret ever committing them. They would not succumb to the enemy, they would face it head on and be victorious.

"Call for an Assembly Meeting, and any of my Shields that remain, we are preparing for war."

* * *

**There it is, done, took a while to finish but I was able to do it, sorry for the delay again but this was a tricky chapter to produce.**

* * *

_**Ansur – The Mage Nation**_

_Founded over five hundred years ago, by the Magister of Amargh, the city of Ansur and Nation was a difficult and harsh region to live within. Twice to size of Feoh, yet having the scarcest population of all the three nations of Eostia. The region was mostly flat with rolling hills of grass, which also had hundreds of rivers and lakes dotting its surface. Because of the large mountains that surrounded the region these storms rarely were able to moved inland to the more fertile regions of Ur and Feoh._

_The coastal nation was constantly assaulted by storms and heavy rain, unfit for farming and production it was mostly used as a naval colony for the region. But following the collapse of the Ansur Navy some three hundred and eight years ago after a fateful encounter with the Dark Elven navy. Most of the nation had limited resources and value following the loss of the navy, with only a few fishing villages remaining afterwards._

_The city of Ansur was one of six cities built in the large region, situated upon a plateau to the south that was protected by mountain ranges. It was a mages city, dedicated to the study and preservation of the old magics of the Armagh Empire. The other cities were similar, each one becoming a centre for different magic and development._

_It was a place of philosophy and learning for many years. It was also a place of slavery, having been one of the centre points for slavery in the entirety of Eostia. Following the collapse of Ansur forty years ago most of the people who live here were former slaves to the old regime or the children of slaves._

* * *

**There you have it, another chapter, hope you liked it. Also I hope these snippets help with understanding the lore of the universe a little better.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Here it is, the next chapter, I actually didn't have this chapter planned but I decided to make it on a rush to give a bit more backstory to Feoh. I am all about world building and I thought that it was important to show off more about the other nations and what they are like. So here it is, this will show off a lot about the nation and also the characters as well.**

**Enjoy it, I hope to continue making this story on a weekly basis.**

* * *

**The Hand of Suffering**

**Chapter 14: Delegation and Plots**

**Feoh**

Feoh was a powerful nation, but it was also a progressive and unique one compared to the others. For unlike some that had a monarchy, aristocracy or no form of leadership at all, Feoh was ruled by both a King and an aristocracy. Or more correctly, a Council of Lords, as it was called amongst the common folk, in truth it was known as Parliament to the better educated and well informed.

The system of governance was unique, no other like it in the known world. While in Ken the concept of a council of lords delegating and speaking on the subject of the laws of the nation was not uncommon, as it was how nearly any government functioned. For a ruler to make sound and clear decisions he would need advisors to provide sound wisdom, along with acting as the guiding hands for the King as he guided his nation to prosperity.

Here it was different.

For unlike a monarchy, where only the King was the deciding factor of any law and decree, for his rule and authority was absolute. None were above the rulings of the King, be it Lord or Peasant they were subject to the power and whims of their king, as it should be, as it must be.

But in Feoh it was not so.

King Eros Arcturus sat upon the Throne, considered the ruler of this nation and its people, he was not an absolute power. For the Council of Lords, known as the Parliament of Feoh, was the judiciary body that wrote and decreed the laws that this nation abides by. They were the judges and jury, men that oversaw the laws and its enforcement and all matters of state. Composed of most of the influential members of Feoh nobility, this Parliament was the driving force behind the resurgence of this nation following its near collapse four decades ago.

Laws were drawn up, debated and scrutinised, and eventually either passed or rejected. These men and woman had complete control over the laws and customs of this land, holding the power to change the very spirit and character of this nation at the drop of the hat. Many had found the idea ludicrous, even now after all the decades of hard work and effort they put into making this nation great, many baulked at the idea the King had little to no authority.

Even within this nation many mocked and ridiculed the king for his apparent weakness, his lack of strength was something that none found endearing or respectable. It was something that had caused the Arcturus family nothing but shame and misery these last three decades.

But it had only been trumped by the recent actions of the Royal Families only daughter. Yet as Alicia Arcturus attempted to downplay her foolishness others attempted to pounce upon, despite their efforts however others were coming to her defence quickly. One such man was the Prime Minister.

"We shall move on from this discussion, there is little point in continuing. Pressing matters force us to act with haste, and I am certain that our Princess would rather use her time to prepare for the Black Dogs inevitable return than explain her reasoning to us." Prime Minister George Beasley said, sitting upon the high seat of the Parliament chamber, casting his gaze over the other nobles who were part of this assembly.

The Parliamentary session was dragging on, the debating never seemed to end and it took days to come to an agreement. But more often than not those agreements were laced with capitulations and clauses that could unravel the entire thing with so much as a disgruntled huff. The last few years had turned what was supposed to be a room of wise men and woman discussing the importance of law and regulation into a chamber filled with bored squabbling old people.

It was something that she hated, that so many upstarts and whining lords had too much power at their fingertips and were force to share it with others. It bred complacency and arrogance, these men and women sat in this chamber for hours arguing and attempting to gain some figurative upper hand against their fellow lords in some foolish attempt to prove their superiority.

Even now, when the conversation delved into territory they held no particular interest in they brushed it aside and attempted to close the session or move onto another more interesting subject. She couldn't allow that, this was being brushed under the rug and she couldn't allow something as serious as disrespect toward the Goddess be ignored.

"This is not something that can be brushed aside as a minor incident." Queen Aurora said, annoyed with the nobles lack of foresight. "My daughter has overstepped and nearly caused a rift between us and the Alliance, claiming to have broken away from Ken and forfeiting her rank of Shield Knight. This is not something that we can ignore, the ramification of this incident cannot be swept away because you are too frightened to look upon it."

Aurora glared up at Beasley, the old man returned her look with a neutral one, but she could tell he was not pleased with her defiance. He sat up there on that high seat and fancied himself a king, he always wished to be more than some dusty old fool that reigned over squabbling nobles in a dimly lit room, he had lofty dreams. Ones she did not wish to see come into existence.

"Alicia broke a sacred oath, one that cemented our allegiance to Ken and to all of Eostia. Her breach of this trust has put this nation at risk, to break away from the Alliance could spell untold ramifications to this nations prosperity and future." Aurora said. "Instead of settling the matter she stormed from the city and made haste for home, giving no thought to break words with the Goddess Reborn."

She prayed to the gods and goddess reborn for salvation, hoping that her daughters brazen foolishness would not bring calamity down upon this nation. The gods were not kind to those that were disrespectful to their authority, and Alicia has most certainly angered them with her arrogance.

"We have all heard her testimony, and her reasoning, I for one do not see the major issue. Despite your fears Alicia has not the authority to break from the Alliance, her actions in Ken have no lasting repercussions with her actions. If there should be any issue it should be for the disrespect directed towards her and our nation." Beasley responded coolly, intertwining his fingers as he spoke, lecturing her as if she was some child. "While there is little sense to react to brazenly from a few scathing words, when chanted by so many, anyone has a right to let their tempers flare. We all know of Alicia's dedication to this nation and we should be proud that her faith in it was not shaken by these allegations. We should be proud of someone so loyal and endearing rather than scold her for something that she clearly had not done."

Aurora could feel herself getting sick from the honeyed words he had laced into his reply, she knew they weren't for her however. Alicia was never someone that respected the opinions of others, but in truth there were only a handful of people that had left an impression on her. But her influence sadly had been limited, instead Alicia had turned to King Eros and Beasley for advice, something she regretted to allow happen. Even now she rarely called her mother, their relationship was more as strangers than as family.

"He is correct my Queen, my actions were in defiance of the disrespect and clear hostilities directed towards myself and to this nation. Baseless accusations and lies were thrown at the feet of the Goddess Reborn, labelling the nobility, the very same men and woman in this room, as corrupt." Alicia said, standing in the centre of the chamber, vehemently proclaiming the almost criminal nature of what had been said against them, the irony was not lost to her.

It had been two weeks and Aurora had only the scarcest details on what was happening, all that was truly revealed in great detail was of the Black Dogs betrayal and their impending return on their borders to conquer their nation.

The news had shocked many, including the evidence that had been discovered in Zelindo and Diohart. Revealing many of the heinous crimes committed by the mercenary company and their leader, which had connections to many of the fortresses across Eostia. That had led her to wonder if it was possible such things could be present here, she had tried to speak with her and get word from Ken.

Aurora had tried desperately to understand, but her daughter had all but ignored her, favouring to speak with her Knights, the King and Beasley, focusing all her attention on preparing for war. It had only been a few days ago that she had learned that not only had her daughter seceded her rank as a Shield Knight but also declared Feoh independent from the Alliance. It was even more vexing to hear this new from Claudia Levantine rather than Alicia. The moment she was made aware she had called for an emergency Parliament meeting to discuss the situation at length.

There was only one way to get Alicia to talk, trap her in the room so she couldn't run away, she would hear all from her daughter. It was well past due that she owned up to her actions.

"Is there any truth to such claims?" Aurora inquired.

Despite her daughters claims that the evidence found implicating Feoh and Geoff as part of this conspiracy was fraudulent she disagreed. Most were too arrogant to believe that there was even the possibility that corruption could take root here, thinking themselves above such things. Truth was with how many privilege the nobility enjoyed it was no small stretch to believe they could get more greedy.

Almost nothing was off limits for them. With people so used to doing anything they wanted to have any sort of restriction would be unacceptable in their eyes. It was no small leap to believe that they would not turn to illegal and immoral acts just to satiate their own lusts and greed.

"Mother… my Queen. You cannot possibly think that these baseless accusations are true, they challenge and disgrace the very dignity of this nation and what it stands for. To accuse us of wrongdoing, of failing, that is an accusation too far." Alicia replied, the way she spoke, how her fingers curled into a fist and her jaw clench tightly, showed this was something that had deeply affected her.

For whatever reason Aurora could not understand, it was not like her to be so unwilling to turn a blind eye to something that didn't fit to her standards. She was ever critical of others, few would escape her scrutiny when she saw something that did not meet her expectations. But now, instead of being intent on settling this issue she was more interested in sweeping it under the rug.

A part of her suspected the cause was Beasley, her daughter was close to the Prime Minister, almost as much as she was with her own father. She believed as he did, in the law they created and the model society they built, he raised her on the principles and ideals of this nation. It was thanks in no small part to him that the reason her daughter was so dedicated to this nation was because of what he taught her.

However, that zeal had become a complete hindrance to all other things. Beasley's machinations had likely blinded Alicia to the very concept that evil can run amok in this nation if left unchecked. Even now Aurora knew of many flaws this nation still carried and practiced, despite that even her daughter followed those same laws without a shred of shame because she believed herself to be right.

"Do you believe that the evidence presented to you was false?" Beasley inquired.

"Yes, without a doubt, we all know that this was nothing more than an attempt to try and shame us, to tarnish our honour and dignity." Alicia said.

"I see, it is no secret that many turn their jealous eyes towards us. Thinking ill of us. But they know not what true nobility is, we are examples of what it must be. For we are the craftsman and architects that build this nation from the foundations of its collapse."

Beasley said, letting out a sigh, giving a sympathetic look towards Alicia.

"Every noble in this room, has served with dedication and honour for decades, since the very beginning of this parliament. Unlike many nobles of Eostia who inherited and lauded themselves based on the deeds of their ancestors and family name, we made our own legacy and created the foundation for what we are now."

Beasley continued, smiling as she spoke. He seemed caught up in his own speech, he was a marvellous speech giver and someone that can sway others with only a few words. It had been how he had stolen much of the power he now wielded, how he has turned a monarchy into nothing but an ornamentation. How he had taken her daughter and used her as his pawn.

"We created a new society, greater than the one that came before, one that's core values and philosophy is inherent in all people of this nation. No matter what creed or standing, be they rich or poor, noble or peasant, they are all driven by the same ideals. We have the right to be proud of who we are, to be satisfied with our accomplishment that have brought nothing but prosperity to this land. You Alicia are the perfect example of what this nation should be, you are the very manifestation of what this nation can become if they dedicate their life to reaching the highest bar of nobility and valour. To judge you, that is in turn to judge us all."

Aurora did not care for his words. But it would seem that it had given her daughter the confidence to stick to her convictions. Not for a moment did she believe that this was some farce created to try and shame her nation, there was corruption here. She had known that long before these allegations came forward, it only confirmed what was already known.

Finally Beasley turned back to her, a satisfied look on his face. Arrogantly gloating without saying a word, that was the kind of look he gave her, taunting her with his victory.

"It is for that reason, we must focus on the impending conflict. Alicia's actions now were in clear defiance to the disrespect levelled against us by the other Shield Knight, and her departure from Ken has not resulted in anything short of a rebuttal to those baseless accusations." Beasley stated, turning from her and looking at her daughter, giving a serious frown and speaking formally. "Princess Alicia Arcturus, given the evidence presented to us I am approving of your request for the formation of an army to combat the threat of the Black Dogs. I will see to it that conscripts are sent forth, along with my fellow nobles. You will have your army Princess. Congratulations."

"I thank you and the members of Parliament for their support." Alicia said, bowing to them respectfully.

The meeting ended there, the session closed with the gavel strike, and they all filed out. But Queen Aurora moved quickly for the door, intending to block her daughters departure. For all her desire to prove herself as a shining beacon of this nation she was almost too zealous in her drive to prove it, and now more than ever it was proving to become a nuisance.

No matter what Beasley said Alicia had shown disrespect towards Celestine Lucross and the Alliance, such a sacrilege could not be ignored. Who knows what punish would await not only her daughter but the rest of her family and this nation in turn for throwing the honorary title of Shield Knight into the Goddesses face.

"Alicia, we need to speak." Aurora said, taking her daughter by the arm and leading her out.

She wanted to be out of earshot of the rest of the councillors, this was something she did not want getting back to Beasley or any of his cronies. Her distrust to them was valid and could not be removed, she knew what kind of man he was and she was not going to let him twist her words around to further taint her daughters mind.

Convincing her to consider that the corruption that had wormed its way into Feoh was pointless, Alicia had decided upon that and not even herself could pry open the iron vault that was Alicia's convictions. All that could be done was try an repair the damage she had caused elsewhere, and certainly most importantly, to make amends with the Goddess Reborn.

"While the Council has brushed aside your actions in Ken, I cannot turn a blind eye to the disrespect you have lain at the goddesses feat." Aurora said. "To throw away the position of Shield Knight, a sacred and holy status, one that brought prosperity and protection to this nation, it is sacrilege."

She was a devout believer in the Goddess, being one of her first followers and disciples when she was young. For years she worshipped the Goddess, even before the advent of the Church, never had her faith wavered, and never did she doubt Celestine Lucross and her divine wisdom. For in the darkest moment of this nations history they had been brought back into the Light and into stability.

To force it away from the Goddess, to tear away the protection and guidance of the Goddess Reborn would spell only doom for this nation and its people.

"Mother, you know that I did not leave my rank behind in Ken because I hold animosity towards the Goddess. I did it because of the disrespect that has been shown to myself and this nation, I have been labeled a failure and fool by those people." Alicia said, her heckles rising as she spoke, the composure she showed in the meeting before was gone. "They insulted us, insinuated imagined crimes and took the words of a common brigand and a foreign priestess. Maia even defended the Black Dogs, going to great lengths to shield their crimes while in turn trying to denounce me and my nation as corrupt."

Aurora was well aware of the insults, along with the accusations that had been revealed in connection to Zelindo. While she would not think the words and discoveries of some heretical pagan would amount to much, she could not deny that Celestine had entrusted her to root out this corruption. Even if she still doubted the claims of this woman Aurora could not deny her own feelings on the matter, especially when it came to Prime Minister George Beasley.

The man was of Ansur descent, that alone earned him her suspicions of his character, something she had never trusted ever since meeting the man. For years he has been stealing power away from the throne and lauding his authority over Feoh, fashioning himself a King in spite of her husbands claim to the throne.

For years he got away with this, if only because her husband trusted the man and considered him a close friend and mentor. But in truth he was a leech, sucking the blood from her family and leaving them as nothing more than an ornamentation that had little to no authority over this nation anymore.

When she first heard word of possible links between Zelindo and Feoh, revolving around slavery and other foul things she suspected without a doubt it involved Beasley. If only by association it was without a doubt enough evidence to suspect him of wrongdoing. This was a chance to finally oust him as the miscreant he is and finally put this nation back onto the path Celestine Lucross had set out for it.

"While I agree that this Mercenary Queen is not worthy of her station and the words of a foreign pagan are to be ignored I do not condone your departure. Send word to Ken, ask for the Goddesses forgiveness and aid in these trying time. We cannot afford to lose the blessing of the Goddess, for she is the reason this nation has prospered for these last three decades."

Aurora pressed upon Alicia the need for this to be done, without the protection of the gods there was risk of calamity befalling the nation. They cannot afford to

"I cannot, this impending invasion has taken all my attention, even Father has involved himself in overseeing the defences of the Kingdom." Alicia said.

Aurora made a face at hearing those words, so horrible was it that her face curdled as if smelling rotting food. Her husband was not someone she considered a very reliable man, for all his gusto and pride he was less of a leader and more of an ornamentation. One that had lost their polish and form over the years.

His intelligence and whit were as lacking as the power to the throne he sat on, and considering how large he was getting it seemed he was spending too much time upon it. Not surprising considering he had passed off most of his duties to the Prime Minister in favour of freeing himself from the frivolities of maintaining this nation. A decision that had all but in name broken their marriage, being the final straw that had nearly made her consider leaving him in spite of the damage it could cause.

The man was not someone she wished to have any influence over the Kingdom, especially on her daughter. Yet it was ironic that her wish came true, just not the way she wanted, considering that power now was in the lap of the one man she loathed to have more authority over this nation than the royal family.

"I am sorry mother, I will try to send word but I must look to this nations safety." Alicia said, scurrying off before she could get a word in response.

Again she was ignored, nothing would get through to that girl. Not her or her father, even Beasley with how manipulative and cunning he was could barely sway her daughter. Aurora needed to bring in someone that could. It was time she sent word to her sister, she needed her niece to come here immediately.

* * *

_Four Days Later_

The Palace was bustling with movement, nobles and servants moved too and fro.

Never before had Prim seen these people move with such energy, more often than not there was a slowness to their movements within this Palace. The nobility was often very bored and unmotivated to do anything, preferring to waste away the hours simply moving from one point to the next and trying to get through their obligations quickly and as lazily as they could.

"It seems with the looming invasion has lit a fire under their feet." Corentin Fiore remarked, her father looking around slightly surprised at the running nobles, who shouted to one another as they rushed to their destination.

"Had they showed this same amount of dedication during these last few decades I wonder what could have been achieved." Delphine Arcturus-Fiore, sister to Queen Aurora Arcturus and Prim's mother, her pale blonde hair matched her total sisters.

"Sad to say it required impending annihilation to force them to act, although I feel that we will be dragged into this chaos soon enough." Corentin said.

Prim remembered the letter they had received three days ago, urging them to come from Feoh to help Aurora repair the the strained relationship between Ken and this nation. While she did not believe that Celestine held any ill will towards them she knew that the nobility of Ken had lost a great deal of respect for Alicia.

Although not too long after they had departed Geoff a runner had been sent after them, another letter had been sent. Alicia had requested their presence, to discuss the impending invasion of the nation and to prepare a defence near their city.

As soon as they had arrived they had been forced between going to see the Queen and Princess, mostly because they were being dragged along with two feuding servants on who to visit first. Prim has suggested they meet both, herself going to meet with her cousin to speak with her and her parents to try and hear the Queens request.

Splitting from her parents she followed the serf, going over what she needed to do. As much as she was unwilling to try and use her relationship with Alicia to try and manipulate her she had to do so. She had become less stable these last few weeks, ever since the treachery of Zelindo has been revealed she has been stressed.

From the guilt over not discovering the truth while it was in front of her to the disrespect levelled against her by the nobles of Ken it was understandable. She was proud of her accomplishments, even if she at times brushed them off as to appear humble, but when it came to failure she dwelled and redoubled her efforts to make up for them.

Or in some cases, attempt to overshadow them with some grand feat.

What was happening now was just that.

"Prim." Alicia said, turning from the map, surprised by the sudden interruption. "Please come in."

Alicia looked tired, even a little pale, she has not been sleeping well it seems. Prim hoped that she could alleviate some of her anxiety and maybe get her to rest, at least she hoped so. She knew her mother had sent her here to try and gain some influence over Alicia to try and convince her to also looking into the corruption of the city.

Queen Aurora was convinced there was corrupt individuals within the government, George Beasley most of all. She had her doubts that he could be involved in anything illegal, the man had dedicated himself to the creation of law and order within this nation. For her entire life she had known him and come to believe that he was one of the few decent nobles in all of Feoh that cared about the people.

While many of his reforms to the nobles authority were unpopular they were still recognised for their fairness. For no matter who you were, noble or commoner, you were subject to the law. It was something she respected him for, to go to these lengths had proven to her that he was a champion of the people. To think he would ruin it all, all his work and effort these past three decades, it truly did not make any sense to her.

"Leave us, we can continue this later." Alicia ordered, her Knights bowing their heads and departing without a word. As the door closed Alicia let out a sigh and turned to her cousin. "Prim, I did not think you would come, I had asked for your mother and father."

"Oh. I thought you would be more happy to see me." Prim said, turning away slightly and lowering her voice.

"N-no! I am happy to see you! I was just…" Alicia sighed again, this time bringing a hand to her eyes. "I am sorry, I am not myself today, I have had little sleep these last few days, planning out the coming battle is not easy."

"You should rest, I can tell you haven't slept." Prim said, coming forward and taking her cousins hand, giving her a reassuring smile. "I know you are worried about what is to come, but unless you are of clear mind I do not think it will do Feoh any good to see its Princess so fatigued."

Alicia seemed to relax under her words, her entire posture going slack as she seemed ready to go to bed and let her body embrace sleep. But it lasted only a moment, taking only a deep breath and freeing her hand and looking back to the map.

"I would love nothing more than to rest, but I have to keep going, who knows how much time we have left." Alicia said, leaning against the table and looking over the map of the nation.

Pieces were scattered across it, figures depicting companies of soldiers, her knights, and other forces. While papers and reports covered the edges of the table, some were old and new, some even looked to be the same report just only a few days older than the latest. Alicia was putting all her effort and time into preparing, so much so that she could focus on anything else.

"Your parents I need to speak with, they are the only ones that can authorise what I intend to do." Alicia said. "I am sorry for this, but I need to see them. This is important."

Prim didn't expect anything less from Alicia, her dedication bordered on obsession in most cases. Even before this incident that drove her to the extreme she was always trying to prove her worth and meet the expectations of others so that she could be recognised. Her entire life many had high hopes for her, and she had put everything she had into meeting those demands.

"It is alright. I know how dedicated you are, you don't have to explain that to me. But my mother and father are with the Queen. They should be here soon, so why not use that time to talk, I am sure we have some things we could discuss." Prim said, smiling up at her cousin.

Alicia seemed to appreciate the gesture, returning the smile. Alicia humoured her, telling her of what she wished to do. Going into great detail as to why it was important for this defence to be created, even someone with limited military experience as Prim understood the need for such a defence. No matter how elaborate it seemed.

But the undertaking of such a task would be costly in money and manpower, for she was holding back on nothing. She intended to put everything she could into this defence, be it every single abled bodied man and every coin in the nations coffers to see it completed.

She called it the Godafry Wall, given that it was going to be placed along the Godafry Plains it was not that original. But the scale of this wall is what made it impressive, as well as daunting. The walls would stretch over eight kilometres, moving from the edges of Geoff's own massive walls and towards the base of the Crescent Mountains.

The wall however was only the beginning. Massive trenches, pit falls, obstacles, spikes, they were going to litter the battlefield with hazards and dangers so numerous that it would likely wipe out the army before the Black Dogs could even reach those walls.

"I can already imagine what my family are going to say: How are we going to afford it?" Prim said, giving an apologetic smile as she looked up at Alicia.

Something like this, would cost them a lot of money, manpower would be a major factor here and to get all the people needed to manufacture this wall and put in the work to create all the battlefield hazards would be monstrous. The expenditure would be overwhelming.

"I have already sent a request down south, they are already shipping up a large supply of food to Geoff. More than enough to feed everyone when they begin working." Alicia replied, a minor detail to her it seems. "All that we shall be putting expenditures upon is the materials and equipment needed to create this defence."

"What about the workers?" Prim asked, only to be given a funny look by Alicia.

"The people will not be paid. They are being conscripted upon to fight for their nation, to protect their homes and family, only the greater calling to rally them would be to remind them of what their nation stands for." Alicia replied. "We make our way by the effort we put towards our goals, we are steadfast in the ideals of earning our place and proving our dedication. The people will come, because we ask them to, and they will know it is because their nation needs them."

Prim wasn't so sure that Alicia was thinking this thought, although maybe she was and perhaps had been caught up in her own ideology. One that was built on the principles of many who had influenced her over the years, sad as it may be those ideals sadly had warped Alicia's own sense of righteousness along with her idea of common sense.

Likely what Alicia was thinking on was the Privilege of Nobility, a doctrine that determined the rights and privileges of the noble class. It was something that had been considered a blatant abuse of power by most, even Beasley and most of his parliament had tried for years to try and abolish the law. But where the King was willing to support Beasley in any endeavour that was one he had not given his support behind.

The Decree gave the nobility almost absolute authority over the nation, giving them privileges and power that none of the other nations could provide. If simply because they realised just how volatile and dangerous it was to have so much power at ones fingertips. The law effectively made it that the nobles could get away with anything if it was within reason a just or lawful act.

But what is considered just varies greatly with people. With this power a noble could burn down an entire village because one of its occupants did not bow to him, citing that it was treasonous to not show due deference when it was expected. This had actually happened, on several occasions in the past.

That had been the most extreme however, often carried out by the cruel and twisted who enjoyed flaunting their power over the weak and helpless. But during the war it was known that when an army or contingent of Knights entered a town they had the rights to all the food and valuables present to help support their future battles. They could dwell in any house, either evict the owners or keep them as temporary servants.

She had heard in many cases the woman were taken to, even the daughters. Used for the night and then left after that, it had led to many instances of bastards being born amongst the common people. It wasn't uncommon for these illegitimate children to be killed by their parents out of grief or shame, or even by those that sired them to cover up their acts.

Right now Alicia was enacting that same right, although not to the level as before. She was calling upon the people, giving them her decree and expecting them to obey it without question. It was her legal right to do so, no matter how wrong it may sound, but the issue here was that she was doing it thinking that they obeyed out of obligation to their nation. The truth was that they did it because they had no choice, to resist was to invite ruin upon themselves and their families.

Alicia would not hesitate to punish them for denying her call. But it would be out of anger at their lack of pride in their nation, over the obvious reason that they likely were unhappy about not being compensated for their efforts.

'Perhaps I can do something about that.' Prim mused, if she could see about paying them than maybe she could mitigate the damage.

"Very well." Prim said, nodding her head, she didn't want to cause an argument, not right now, she was nearing the point where she could broach the subject regarding the nobility.

It would be hard to lead into that, especially on the subject she wished to broach.

"Still, there are some who might not care for our nations prosperity and the ethics we abide by." Prim said, not the best lead in but Alicia truly made it hard to approach on a subject, if only because she had an opinion and never truly changed her stance on it.

"What do you speak of?" Alicia asked, perplexed it seemed, although Prim knew the moment she made it clearer that would change.

"It is about the possibility that there are sympathiser to the Black Dogs in Feoh, amongst the common people and the Nobility." Prim said, the moment she said that she saw her cousins face twist into a frown, irritation in her eyes and tightness around her mouth and brow. She was holding in her irritation.

"You think that there are traitors in the city? You think that those baseless accusation found by that Shrine Maiden have truth to them?" Alicia asked, the way she had said it was if she was accusing her, this was truly not a side she had seen of Alicia.

Never had she ever been cross with her, maybe scold her for doing something reckless and out of worry. But right now she looked angry with her, hiding it behind a thin veil of stoicism that could crack at any given moment. Prim knew she had to tread carefully, she didn't fear Alicia in the slightest but she knew that she had a temper.

If she got annoyed she would withdraw from this and not allow this conversation to be raised again, once a subject was closed by Alicia there was no opening it again. Even Celestine and Claudia had trouble at times convincing her on an appropriate course of action, something she pitied the two of them for. Now the difficult job fell to her, although from the feel of it this was going to be a very difficult conversation to have.

"I do not think Kaguya would lie to us. She has always supported us and been a staunch ally for many years, and what you said yourself, there was evidence of many cruel thing in Zelindo. Incriminating not only them but the Black Dogs, would it be so hard to imagine that what was said about Feoh could be true?" Prim said.

"How can you think that?" Alicia cried, appearing shocked by the very words that were coming from her mouth. "To think that our people, these honourable and proud nobles, who have dedicated their entire lives to this nation are anything but loyal. To accuse them of treason, it is the greatest of shames."

"But there was evidence, why do you denounce it so? Why accept that the Black Dogs are responsible and that there is corruption in Ken? Why do you not believe that the possibility exists that there may be traitors within these walls?" Prim asked, she didn't want to pressure her, beyond the risk of her clamming up she didn't feel right questioning her cousin as if she was in the wrong.

There was a reason she believed the way she did, and Prim could not fault her on her beliefs. All she could do is try and understand her and then help her understand herself in turn.

"Because I believe what I see with my own eyes, I saw the sins of those nobles and of the Black Dogs first hand. I witnessed their evil, and I judged them on that. But how can I accept even a single harsh word said against the nobility of Feoh when I have lived my entire life here and never seen a single trace of wrongdoing?" Alicia said, turning away and waving off her question and still answering it in spite, it was a bluff.

Prim knew she was being defensive, her excuse was flimsy and half thought up. Alicia never would believe anything like that, she was not above rumours and hearsay, there was plenty of that around the capital and across the nation. But she chose not to listen to it, but elsewhere she listened, and if it was anything that supported her views she would believe it without much convincing.

"You say that, but you believed the rumours about Kaguya and Maia, you accused them of wrong doing and being traitors. But how can you be sure? What did you see that made you think that way and not Claudia or Lady Celestine?" Prim asked.

"I saw enough, heard enough from their mouths, they spoke of treasonous things and slandered everyone around them. Maia all but pledged her loyalty to Vault and the Black Dogs in spite of their crimes!" Alicia barked, leaning on the table and seething. "Continuing to deny the truth, saying it was all false and that the Black Dogs were innocent."

"Like you are doing now, only this is the nobles rather than the Black Dogs." Prim said, it was a low blow, and maybe one she didn't feel right making but she had to get her point across.

"Leave it be Prim, I know I am right. You have to accept that." Alicia said, not even bothering to argue anymore, she was closing herself off.

She had to act quickly, if she locked herself up there was no way she was going to be able to speak and try to convince her to accept the possibility of the nobles treason.

"Alicia, please, you must see that there is a chance this is true." Prim implored, desperate not to loose this chance to convince her.

"I am not wrong! They are the ones who have been misled, and even is Maia is innocent and does this out of foolishness I am not like her. I see things clearly!" Alicia said, on the defensive again.

"You are letting your own feelings misguide you, you need to…" Prim said, but she never got to finish, Alicia had shot up from the table and whirled on her.

"I am not a damn fool! I am a Princess of Feoh and celebrated Knight that has lived up to ever expectation! I will not be lectured! I have done nothing wrong or failed in my duty! All that I have done since that Crusade is ensure the safety and prosperity of my nation!"

Prim was taken aback by her shout, the anger in her eyes and the stoic mask that had slipped to reveal a wrathful cousin who held none of her anger back. Alicia had advanced on her, taking two long strides and coming close, her hands wrapping around her arms and holding her in place as she shouted those words.

The anger, the fury of her words shook Prim, and for the first time she was genuinely afraid of Alicia. Looking into those eyes and seeing the volatile fire that shone in them, fuelled by shame and fanned by her unwillingness to accept the truth. No words could come from her mouth, not when Alicia glared at her so hatefully, yelling at the top of her lungs and shoving her convictions down her throat.

"Tell me you accept that! Tell me! Answer me Prim!"

Her yells had gotten harsher, her grip tightening, her armoured gauntlets pressing painfully against her arms. Looking away she closed her eyes, trying to get away but she could not break free, tears welled in her eyes as she weather the harsh words and the painful grip that slowly crushed her arms.

"A-Alicia…" Prim wept, fighting to even say her name.

"Say it! Say you believe me! Say it now!" Alicia yelled, he grip tightening.

"You're… you're hurting… hurting me…"

Then the pressure stopped, she opened her eyes, tears spilling from them and looked up to her cousin. Alicia was expressionless, her face that of stone, only her eyes glimmered with emotion that could be read. But Prim was not of the mind to try and discover that emotion, only fighting to hold back the fearful tears that threatened to fall from her eyes in waves.

"My lady! I have a message…"

A Knight had barged into the room, holding a missive in her hand, but she came to a stop when she saw the scene before her. Completely surprised she could only stand there dumbfounded, and likely a little shocked. Alicia's hands had gone slack, and Prim broke free from her cousin and fled, rushing to the door and running from it.

She could hear Alicia calling out to her, shouting her name over and over as she fled. Not stopping she rushed past Knights, nobles and castle serfs, all of them watching in bewilderment as she ran. It must have been a surprising thing to see, Prim Fiore, a light and happy child with a quick wit and knack for politics bawling her eyes out as she ran.

* * *

_Northern Feoh, Kepler Province_

They had come out of nowhere. In the dead of night and swarmed through the town, taking people from their beds and pulling them into the streets. They wore dark clothing and armour, they said not a word as they ferried the people out of the village.

Only the girls and woman were present, the young and old mostly, only a few boys and men were present. Most have already been called to the city of Feoh to fight in another war, word was that the people would be fighting against the Black Dogs. The idea of crossing swords with those mercenaries did not sit well with anyone.

But what could they do? They had no power to refuse, they had to obey otherwise they would likely be thrown into a cell to rot or have their heads parted their shoulders.

He had sent off his two sons to fight, he prayed they both returned. Those damn nobles didn't care for what happened to them, half the village had been taken as levies. They had taken all abled bodied boys and men to fight, leaving the woman to continue farming and producing for their nation.

It was a travesty, the nobles didn't think for a damn moment about their concerns. He and the other town elders had tried to convince their magistrate that production would be slowed because of the loss of people, especially all the men. He didn't care, and the nobles of Feoh certainly wouldn't. So they were left with trying to produce their normal quarterly harvest with fewer people and less time. More than likely they would be having to pay it out with their own food supply, if not, they would probably call it rebellion.

"Where are they taking us papa?" His daughter said, clinging to his sleeve as they were guided away from the village.

"I do not know, but don't let go of my sleeve or young Joseph's hand, can you do that Gwen?" Steward asked, smiling down to his two children as he tried to keep their spirits high. To his right his eldest daughter, Mary, was worried, giving her furtive looks that spoke of her desire to run, but he cautioned her against it.

He wished his wife was still here, she was the only one that could bring true smiles to their faces. But she had been lost in the orc raids six months ago, the same ones that had ravaged this country and left most of the villages destroyed or deserted. Once the orcs were dead the people were told they could return home, but for most there wasn't a home to return to.

He remembered coming back to a burned out ruin, one that they had no choice but to rebuild under the orders of the Magistrate who ruled the province. No assistance had been given, no supplies or gold to help them rebuild their lives, only that they do it hastily so they could start farming again. Bastards, the lot of them, six month later and they still were putting up houses that had been destroyed.

Only the morbid sense of irony was that they didn't need to put so many back up, because like his wife a lot of others had not survived the orc raids.

Now it looks like the rest of them might be dead soon, they had no idea who these men were but they certainly didn't look like Knights. Not even Black Dogs, they were something else, only the bloody hand upon the ebon banner gave a clue as to who they might be. But it was a sigil that none knew of.

"Would the Village Elders step forward."

They had been dragged into a clearly, all one hundred and forty two of them, standing there in their sleeping ware and looking up to an elderly man with a receding hairline and deep wrinkles on his face. Behind him were other hooded individuals, all of them had their hands behind their backs and waiting silently.

They however were not the only villagers here, hundreds of others were present as well, thousands even. To his surprise he noticed that many of them were from different villages in this region, in fact he would not be surprised it all the villagers from the surrounding villages have been gathered here. Soon, one by one, the village elders came forward, at the head of a small army of peasants to speak with the man. He handed his two youngest to Mary, stepping away from his people and with the group of village elders.

"I am August Ballantine, I would like to apologise for dragging you all out so late in the night, but given the situation it could not be avoided."

"What is the meaning of this? Who are you?" One of his fellow elders yelled, a old crone from the look of her, even with the habit on her head it was obvious by her sharp tongue she was not a nun. Or she could be, he had seen those priests and ladies of the cloth be quite vulgar at times.

"We are your saviours."

A new voice spoke up, stepping forward and looking at the assembled nobles. She was beautiful, dark skinned and having hair that was nearly as black as the night. But it was her long ears that took away their attraction, only instilling dread in the hearts of those who saw her. A Dark Elf, a sorcerer from the look of her sceptre and the cloak that hung from her shoulders, which did little to cover the little armour and leather that concealed her body.

"I am certain some of you can attest that without us you would be dead." She said, her words were never a shout yet they reached his ears so easily. "Orcs and other foul beings have invaded the region and are currently rampaging through the villages to the north. If you do not believe me, ask your fellow villagers."

There was some who spoke up, shouting to the heavens of what happened, of how orcs and Black Dog mercenaries had come and started ransacking their homes. How the men were being killed the women raped, even the young girls were not spared from their lusts. The news came as a shock, there were rumours that the orcs and Black Dogs had joined forces, but the nobles had denounced such things as impossible. They seem to be wrong, as usual.

"Yes, you are on the cusp of being discovered and annihilated, but I can help. As our forces had liberated those under attack we will also protect you from their advances. From this point forward you are under the protection of myself and the Hand of Suffering." She said.

"Who are you? Why should we trust some Dark Elf?" Someone yelled, others did the same, the majority of the people did.

"Who am I? Is it not obvious? I am the Queen of Garan, Olga Discordia."

The word brought silence to the night, the very mention of that name had robbed the people of their strength to complain and demand. Before them was the greatest monster and evil that has even been known to the people of Eostia. She had been waging war against humanity for centuries, killing hundreds of thousands in that time and unleashing unspeakable horrors upon them. Including the very demons that now assaulted their homes.

"You are afraid, to be expected, you have heard so many horrible things of me. Of how I am the Dark Queen, the creator of monsters, the bane of Eostia and humanity. Most of the things you know of me may be true, and others are the wild ramblings of hate mongers." Olga said, smiling in spite of the vulgar and hateful titles she had been given in her long war against Eostia. "I am here not to conquer, but to liberate and protect, for my conflict does not involve you, but those that hold the chains to the yoke upon your backs."

Steward knew that she was referring to the Nobles, it was an apt description of what kind of status they held under the nobility. Nonexistent, they were trash and commodities to be used, although he had a dreadful feeling that it would be better than whatever plans the Dark Queen had for them.

"You send orcs and monsters to murder us for years! You are a liar witch! Those demons are yours!" Someone shouted.

"Once they were, but no longer, they have sided with the Black Dogs, but not only them." Olga replied, with a single gesture she beckoned someone forward.

To their surprise they one brought before them was Magistrate Rene Rochegné, he was the bastard that lorded over the region and the villages. He was bound, bloodied and terrified, his usual smug and arrogant air had evaporated as he was tied up and at the mercy of his captors.

"Tell them who released the orcs and Black Dogs upon them." Olga ordered, glaring balefully down at the magistrate, who could only cower under her glare.

"I-I was told to allow the orcs through! Lord Bobeleilles ordered me to let the Black Dogs and orcs through!" He yelled, terror in his words.

Everyone was horrified, listening as he explained that the nobles of Markward had allied themselves with the Black Dogs and were allowing them passage into Feoh. Giving them free reign to raid and take slaves, sacrificing all the villages that remained to the Black Dogs as an act of allegiance. The knowledge that they were being sold out to the Black Dogs by the nobles all but infuriated the people.

People were terrified, the nobles meant to keep them safe were going to let them get killed and enslaved by the enemy. It would be the end of everything, they would have no one to protect them, there was no way the damn Knights of Iris would come or do any good. They could barely get this far north without complaining of getting chaffed in the saddle.

"You have been betrayed, abandoned, and left to rot." Olga said, smiling ruefully as she made the declaration. "There is little choice left to you now, there is only one hope left for your survival and that of your people. Come with us."

They knew what this meant, what would happen to them as soon as the Black Dogs and orcs found them. Most would be killed, others would be enslaved and others defiled. The horror of it took hold of everyone, there was no way out, they were trapped with no way of surviving. At least that was what most people thought.

"What happens to us if we go with you?" Steward asked, looking up at Olga, he had his children to worry about.

The last thing he wanted was for them to be raped to death by mercenaries and orcs, he had lost his wife that way. He wasn't going to let it happen again, any alternative, even if it meant siding with the Dark Elven Queen he would take it. People shouted at him, thinking he likely had gone mad, it was truly madness that he was going to rely on her of all people to save them.

"You will be protected, we will guard and protect you, give you shelter, food and ensure you are comfortable." Olga said. "Many of you think I will be cruel to you, that I will discard or torment you, lord over you like some tyrant. But are you all not already suffering such a fate?"

Her words held some weight, even if those who listened distrusted her none denied her claim. Such was the power of their distrust of the nobility that even Olga Discordia could sway them, not that difficult to understand. Their lives were hell, forced to live on the frontier providing food to the fortresses, being at the whims of lords and nobles who saw them as expendable workers. They protected them, most time not very well, but at the cost of their livelihood and dignity and sometimes their own lives.

You can hate Olga Discordia for all the pain she had rained down on you over the years, but considering the Nobles have been doing just as much to them for longer it didn't equate.

"How can we expect anything better from you?"

"Because I plan to end the reign of the nobles of this land." Olga said, the declaration came as a shock, but what came next was even more surprising. "They are my enemy, they always have, and I have much to do. And the first thing to do, is make amends to all the people who have been harmed from this conflict. To start, I will protect you. Then I will protect this nation, and all in it."

She gave a small bow, lowering her head towards them. It was an act they did not expect, taken by surprise they didn't know what to do. She was a Queen, not of their land but still of Royal descent, to bow your head to a peasant was something they could not do. It was an unspoken law that for a noble to bow to a low borne man was to shame oneself, there was nothing humble or respectful about giving respect to a commoner.

"Let me assure you, I bare no ill will towards your people, all I wish, is to end their tyranny. For your people suffered not so differently than mine, used and controlled, enslaved with no way to escape. How can I blame any of you? How can I hate you, when your lives are just as tragic and painful as what my people suffered under the hands of those nobles so many centuries ago."

It was heartwarming, certainly pulled at a few strings. Many did not know what to do now, her action and demeanour did not fit the image of the evil queen of Garan. They may not have met many nobles, but rumors spoke more truth than anything else. This short meeting, and what they knew for certain with their arrival, it had already painted a better picture than anything.

He was the first, but wouldn't be the last, and soon all followed in his example.

"We will go with you."

For good or ill, they were going to risk it.

* * *

Reginald was pleased with the turn out, they had been able to influence the entire provinces populace. This was one of the ten others he was already in the process of evacuating, he had little time to waste, the orcs and Black Dogs were on he move. The quicker he evacuated the entire Feoh countryside the more lives he would be able to save.

Already the people were being bearded through portals, created using the same magic he had acquired from Celestine. Truthfully this was never meant to be the purpose of the spells he gained from that tome, but he would not complain. For his original plan was to be a lot more cruel and merciless, but it seems that fate is working towards making this revolution of his a lot less bloody than it needed to be.

"That was not easy to do." Olga spoke aloud, walking over to him and frowning. "I practiced that speech of yours, and I cannot believe I was able to say it with a straight face."

"**Perhaps then you didn't feel it was a fabrication.**" Reginald replied.

He had coached Olga on what to say to the people, to gain their support and allegiance. He knew that her infamy would cause problems down the line, hence why he planned to do away with it and foster a new reputation in its place. One that painted Olga in such a light that it made her appear a saint, a daunting task and one that was likely to fail at the first time something went wrong.

But he had a feeling that it would not be so difficult for Olga to do. She was sly and as wise as the years she has lived, to be a queen one needed to be clever, and she certainly knew how to do that. She could lie and cheat her way to high esteem easily, but he had some hope that in time she would need not rely on such underhanded tactics to sway the people.

"I still do not like the idea of me being a figurehead, I would not have minded if you took the reigns and led this crusade of yours." Olga replied, not the first time she had complained as such.

"**It serves my purpose.**" Reginald stated.

"How is installing me as some kind of saviour meant to accomplish anything? I care little about these people or their plight. Why do you even care?" Olga asked.

He didn't care.

For the individual or the whole, he felt nearly nothing for anyone. He had those he was close to and considered valuable allies, but even his own empathy did not extend any further than one would have towards a favoured handkerchief. But what truly guided him was the morals of his old life, the same ones that had compelled him to help the people of the Untouched Valley.

To create a plan to save this nation. To go to extreme lengths to ensure that it was made whole and pure, and to settle all debts once and for all. Nothing holding him back, no morals or honour to restrain him in doing what must be done, everything he did no matter how cruel and evil would be directed towards a noble cause.

He would be painted a villain, a monster, but that suited him just fine.

There was nothing for him here anyway, from when he arrived to when he eventually departed this land he knew that he would have no place here. No matter the changes he made or the actions he took he understood he would create something that did include him in the grand scheme. But he was content with that, because it wasn't about him, it was about the people here.

Holding these people indifferently didn't mean anything, because despite how valuable and important the soldiers of the Hand of Suffering were he held them almost in the same regard as these farmers. If he considered these farmers and his soldiers as unremarkably similar, then what stopped him from doing for the former what he did for the latter?

"**Because I know it is right.**" Reginald replied. "**Despite what you say you know it is true as well, you have known it the moment you met the people in Ulfraden. You may distrust humans, hate them with every fibre of your being, but the moment you met them and spoke with them. What did you feel?**"

Olga seemed to squirm under his gaze, like a child that didn't want to admit something. She was starting to see her views were no longer valid, that the years she spent in Garan dwelling on the past no longer applied. That all those views and beliefs she held onto in the dark recesses of that fortress had not been completely true.

Even when there were moments that proved those misguided beliefs right she still held onto her doubts. She knew little about the Hand of Suffering, of all its intricacies and the people within, but she knew enough and had learned to shake her fanatical belief in the evil of humanity.

"…They did suffer a lot didn't they?" Olga asked.

"**Yes, you said so yourself.**" Reginald replied. "**Not so different.**"

In time she would come to see the truth, to understand the world better. But for now she would need to continue learning, he would teach her, and maybe one day she can look back on her past and do what he did once.

Let go.

* * *

**There you have it, nice isn't it. A decent chapter and one that shows off the nature of Feoh, and here is a little more info.**

* * *

_The Rebuilding of Feoh_

_Following the Battle of Lorein the nations of Eostai were thrown into chaos. The combined armies of Ken, Feoh and Ansur were utterly annihilated, with only a few hundred Knights and soldiers remaining and most retiring after the ordeal. During this trying time there was a major uprising in Feoh, the peasantry had become emboldened by the death of Apollo Arcturus, who had left several heirs behind that now were waging a bloody coup against one another._

_One such fighter was the young Eros Arcturus, a bastard of Apollo to one of his many mistresses who had been put up to claim the throne. But after the continual fighting and bloodshed he was brought to Ken where he could be safe from the slaughter. For months they waited out as the peasant rebellion and internal conflict between the successors to the throne went on. When Celestine Lucross was able to take power she formed an alliance with Eros and joined him with Aurora Fiore. The political marriage was meant to help give Eros the support needed to reclaim the Throne._

_When Eros returned the nation of Feoh was under the control and leadership of Beasley and a select group of nobles, they had instigated the Peasant rebellion to overthrow the corrupt nobles in Feoh and bring about a new government. Following this Beasley would go on to negotiate with Celestine, Eros and Aurora to try and form a compromise to maintain the monarchy of Feoh and the Arcturus Line while also maintaining this new government. _

_Power was divided amongst the Parliament and Monarchy, the loss of power for the Monarchy caused a major rift between Aurora and Eros who was swayed by Beasley. In time the Arcturus family would lost not just power but the respect of the people, something that would slowly worsen over time as it became clear that many of the laws that remained following the collapse such as the Law of Privilege. This has led the discontent amongst the commonfolk who after the collapse still suffered under the the near tyrannical power of the Nobility._

_It is only a matter of time before another rebellion occurs._

* * *

**There it is, another bit of info to go with the story.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Here it is, another chapter for my adoring fans. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Nothing more to tell but that this one really gets into some dark areas, so be aware of that, what happens in here is not for the feint of heart. So be aware of that. We are now moving into the Black Dog rebellion in earnest, this is where the fighting and conflict truly start.**

* * *

**The Hand of Suffering**

**Chapter 15: Noble no More**

_Feoh, Royal Palace_

Alicia looked over the map once more, looking for any minor detail that might offer her a new avenue for the battle to come. It had been a hundred times she had done so, her entire attention was on creating an impenetrable defence to hold back the Black Dogs. All other things were secondary, even her own parents objections to her actions in Ken.

Even now, during this important meeting her mother demanded she capitulated.

"Alicia, you cannot turn your back on the Alliance, or the Goddess." Aurora said, her mother looked worried, perhaps she thought that the actions of her child would bring about a great calamity upon their nation.

But even so her expression was much more subdued than before, once she had argued and yelled at her to do as she asked and now she begged and pleaded with her. It had been something she had not thought her mother would do, but perhaps her fears had been so well engraved that she had let go of her firmness to try and convince her.

"I do not turn from the Goddess, my Queen, but I have been besmirched, I will not return back to that city until I am recognised for who I am." Alicia replied, as much as it hurt her to ignore her mother's wishes this was the only way.

She had been insulted, accused of a great failing, but the blame lay with those that had pulled the veil over her eyes. Until the truth was revealed, until she could prove herself to be unflappable in this crisis, Ken would not known her presence. Even then, so long as Maia and Kaguya remained as Shield Knights and welcome in that city she will never go back, or retake her discarded title.

"They are arrogant to think they could accuse my child of failing, she is a chosen of the Goddess herself." Eros said, giving a dismissive gesture, as if to wave her mother away. "Bah! Enough of this talk. We are not here to rekindle pointless discussion, it is war we must speak of. These Black Dogs will be upon us soon, and we must be ready."

Alicia was thankful her father was on her side, one of the few it seemed. How many had come to her demanding she take heed of their words and do as they say, to accept that there are traitors and wrongdoers not only within the city but the noble court. It was sacrilege that they could speak such words, cast doubt on the leaders of this city to try and taint their image.

"The Black Dogs can come only from one of two ways, and both lead to Geoff." Alicia stated, pointing to the city itself that was a hundred kilometres from Feoh. "It is either from Mayim Cho or from the Jyr'oren Pass that leads into the Crescent Mountains."

Mayim Cho, commonly known as the Sea of Sand, was a massive desert to the west, separate from Eostia by a long mountain chain that moves several hundred kilometres south. Only a single opening existed, and that was just due west of their sister city, Geoff. It was mostly uninhabited, save for a single mesa close to a thousand kilometres away. Home to their hated enemy the Dark Elves, who controlled the only source of water in that lifeless land.

Over two centuries ago her forebears had attempted to build a great navy to challenge the Dark Elves and control the Dayla Sea. They built the city of Adeltraud on the coast of Mayim Cho, and from there created the first Feoh Navy. It had ended in failure, their fleet had been smashed to splinters and the distance between Adeltraud and Geoff had been too difficult of to maintain to continue relations.

In time the city would fall out of view of their watchful eye and eventually become a lawless haven for miscreants. Those that remained would declare their independence and use what skills they had left to turn themselves towards a life of crime.

The city was run by Pirate Lords and raiders, most of the lowest of the low call that city home as it is now the site of criminal things that occur on the Dayla Sea. It was Alicia's belief that the Black Dogs may have dealings with these pirates. Evidence from Diohart suggested that they had friends in the port, and over the years have been planning to send soldier up to Garan by ship.

It was no stretch of the imagination to say that they wouldn't be able to do the same from Garan as well. If they were able to gain some ships they could sailed all the way down from Garan to Adeltraud and then march into their nation through the Blazing Pass.

The alternative was very much similar, but instead of going across the desert, they would sail into the Crescent Mountains. A split in the mountains allowed for ships to sail into a long gorge that led to a valley in the mountains ranges, which in turn funnelled down into their nation. One was a days ride from Geoff, and the other towards Markward. Her intent was to make sure the closest to Geoff was secured, she was certain Markward could hold back an assault should the Black Dogs attempt to march upon the city.

Word had been sent to Lord Bobeleilles, he had given his solemn oath to protect the pass from any assault.

These were the only possible ways the Black Dogs could attack, they could not cross the Badlands again, their only option was to come by sea. If they chose to attack then it would be from those two place, but the centre of this defence relied of Geoff. It would be their key to victory, an assured one if the enemy were stupid enough to lay siege to the fortress.

"Geoff is the only obstacle for the Black Dogs to entering our nation, all that is required is for them to be dispatched from there. If we can push them back into the mountains or the desert they are doomed." Alicia said, smiling as she looked over the plan, there was nothing to worry about.

"There is a lot of open land between Geoff and Jyr'oren Pass. The Godafry Plains are wide and flat, they could easily march across them and past Geoff without any difficulty. What is the plan to cover this weakness in the defence?" Eros inquired, looking at her critically and waiting for an answer.

She smiled, he noticed, and was testing her. That was something she had seen as well, and had planned for from the beginning.

"Over the last month I have brought in an army of workers and farmers to dig trenches, pitfalls and build defensive barricades along the open fields outside of Geoff. With them present the enemy will be forced to fight their way through." Alicia said.

Assaulting Geoff was a possibility she did not expect to occur, none had ever taken the city, and she knew Vault was not stupid enough to try. No, he would go for the easiest options, and if it came down to facing Geoff or a battlefield filled with trenches and wooden walls he would go for the battlefield.

They would break the Black Dogs ranks there and then wipe them out, Geoff was a major deterrent and one that would lead the Black Dogs right into a trap that would crush them.

"What of the Pass?" Eros asked, crossing his arms.

"The forts along the pass have been repaired, and manned with a contingent of conscripts and Knights of Iris. In the event of the enemy passing over the mountains they can be repelled." Alicia replied.

Those forts had once held back the Dark Elves, for hundreds of years those fortifications stood and not a single enemy had ever been able to push their way through and into their nation. It would be no different. While unlikely for them to take that route she thought it prudent to defend it none the less, you could never be too careful.

While this left the enemy alive she could work from there to see about launching an attack into those mountains. They would be cornered in those mountains and she would crush them there.

"Well done my child, you have proven yourself an adapt student of war." Eros said.

Alicia beamed at the praise. Rare was it that he attended these meetings, often at times it was only herself and a few of her trusted Knights.

"What about soldiers?." Senator Holland inquired "Are we still rounding up farmer and levies?"

"Prime Minister Beasley along with Parliament have been kind enough to offer his support in recruiting and arming our forces." Alicia said, looking over the ageing politician and giving him a nod to explain.

"I have been in contact with several members of the provinces around Feoh, and we have been able to scrounge up some more conscripts. Most of those working on the fortifications outside of Geoff have already been conscripts, while further levies are being called upon throughout the nation." Beasley stated. "Over ten thousand people have been gathered in a few short weeks."

Beasley had done well, he had brought in thousands of levies to fight. A majority of them had been sent out to Geoff to aid in the defence, but a thousand had remained in the city to relieve the city watch. In the event Geoff would need reinforcements Alicia would ride out with her Knights and the seasoned soldiers of Feoh to provide support.

The skeletal crew of soldiers left behind would be nothing but simple guardsmen that would patrol the streets and be on the look out for pickpockets.

It amazed her how easily Beasley had gathered this many soldiers, in a few short weeks they had marshalled over six thousand men at arms. For years the Parliament had been against spending money on raising a longstanding army, believing it inefficient and would bankrupt them.

After thirty years of denying the request to call in levies it was a surprise so many had been brought in. Most people thought that the conscripts would be subpar, that for a nation so used to peace and never having to need their people to fight they would be unaccustomed to the sword. But it seems that soldiery came naturally to the common man.

Given the numbers they were gathering in such short time. This nation was built on the principle of working towards accomplishment, she exemplified that virtue and now her people were taking after her. To step up and go beyond your limits and expectations and do what must be done for the good of the nation, that is a value that had been instilled in all people of Feoh since its reformation forty years ago.

"Of the seven thousand gathered in Geoff, another thousand are present here to relieve the guard, the rest are being rounded up and will be moving to Geoff by weeks end. " Beasley reported.

He had been one of her few supporters, and the only one to reaffirm her belief in this nation and its integrity. The people and nobility were honourable and virtuous people, to think them sinful and corrupt was a great insult. Many naysayers have tried to tarnish their reputation and slander the nobility but their words matter not, she believed in this nation and its ruling body. Her father thought so as well, what else was there to be uncertain of?

"Very good, the next shipment of weapons should be ready by days end, as soon as they are I want them delivered. I want every soldiers armed and trained to use these weapons, I want them prepared." Alicia said.

The plan was set and she was certain of its success, there was no way that Vault could hope to breach her defences. This plan had been in the works for over a month, ever since she left Ken she had been working on the defence of her nation. There was no way she could lose, everything had been thought out perfectly, she was ready for whatever Vault threw at her.

"I do not need to be convinced any further, this seems to be well in hand, carry on my child. Do this city and nation proud, and never disgrace the family name." Eros said, turning and moving for the door, his hand caught onto her mothers arm and he led her away.

Alicia bowed as he departed, content that she had done all that was needed. This would be a hard fought battle, one of the largest she would ever have to fight, but it would be one that history would never forget.

"Continue the good work, all of you, we will win this and put an end to these bastards once and for all." Alicia said.

Beasley and his cabinet walked out, murmuring amongst themselves, while the Guard Captain gave a salute and departed. Alicia was pleased, everything was going as she wished, and soon all would be right and the proof of her success would not be denied by anyone. But not all had departed, three remained in the chamber with her, when they had first arrived she had only given a single glance.

To do so any longer and she feared she would have been filled with shame, so great that she would have been unable to carry out the meeting. But to know that they were here, she was here, it brought about a wave of guilt that ate away at her resolve.

Looking to the back of the room, past her uncle and aunt, she saw her cousin, head bowed and hands clasped in front of her. For a moment she raised her head to look at her, the moment she did her eyes turned away. That had sapped more of her strength than any training drill she had ever taken part in, to have Prim so frightened to look at her.

Delphine Arcturus and Corentin Fiore stepped forward, both of them oblivious to their daughters fear and her own shame. Alicia had barely listened to them when they had approached her several times, the guilt over harming Prim had made her unable to even break words with them. At times she had avoided them when possible, fearing that she may speak up about what she had done.

She needed to speak with Prim, talk with her and try to fix the damage she had caused. To convince her that it was alright, that she had only been frustrated, that the constant badgering of those that had driven her to lash out. If she could convince her, it would all be alright.

"Lady Alicia, it has been difficult to speak with you as late, in spite of calling for us you seem quite intent on keeping your distance. Although you have been showing signs of that as of late, especially with Celestine and Ken." Prim said.

Alicia did not know what felt worse, the fact she had dismissed them or because she was making an effort not to hear them out. What they said was exactly the same as what her mother wished for her to do, that alone had spurred her to ignore them. Although this time she felt it was something she could not do, not after what happened with Prim.

"I would love nothing more. I hold no ill will towards Lady Celestine or Lady Claudia, but I must do this on my own." Alicia said, she wondered if they attributed the shame in her words for her acceptance that she should speak to the Goddess and her superior as a Knight. The truth was not what they believed. "Many question me, if I am to silence such rumours and repair the damage done to my name and that of our family I must prove that I can not only face this evil, but crush it utterly as it appears."

Many saw her failure to reveal the crimes in Zelindo as a weakness, her only failing was listening to Maia as she defended Vault from accusation. She should have pursued it regardless of what either thought, for Maia was just as culpable as the man for not revealing the state of the Valley when she had been alerted to it years ago.

Because of her the Black Dogs were allowed to go about committing heinous crimes, along with those corrupt sycophants in Zelindo aiding them. Then her actions allowed for a notorious band of beastmen to escape justice. Worst of all, she made no effort to identify and deal with the threat of this cult in the Valley that had popped up years before.

Maia's crimes were absolute, it was insulting that the girl was allowed to go free while she suffered the ridicule and insults from her peers.

"When Vault arrives I will be leading the charge, then when I have his life in my hands I will prove to all that I am not to be judged." Alicia stated.

"Just send word to them, let them know that you are still their friend and ally. I know you feel sad for leaving the way you did, don't waste time when you can make sure that your comrades know that they are still in your heart." Corentin said, staring hopefully to Alicia.

Perhaps he had a point, the way she had departed had not been a proper farewell. Her last words to them had been her dissolving of the alliance with Ken, along with renouncing her title of Shield Knight. It could be construed no other way really, it was best if she cleared the air and made sure they understood her intent.

"I will send a letter this afternoon, do not worry." Alicia replied, trying to give a reassuring smile.

Delphine and Corentin responded in kind, and her heart felt that much lighter knowing that she could give her aunt and uncle some hope. When this was done, when Vault was dead and her nation secured she could return to Ken a hero and with the honour of Feoh intact. Then they would accept her truth and she would see that Maia paid for her actions.

"Prim." Alicia said, stopping her cousin before she could leave with her parents.

She rushed to her side, but stopped herself from grabbing her. Scaring her cousin again was not what she wanted, only to make amends. It had been on her mind for some time, how to convince her precious cousin that all was right and that she should not be afraid. It had taken a week of planning, but she hoped that it would work.

"I am sorry for what happened, I want to apologise, and make it up to you." Alicia slowly walked around her, kneeling down and looking her cousin in the eyes.

She offered a smile, trying to remind Prim of who she was, for a moment she looked up and gone was the fear.

"I spoke with the Horsemaster, he has some new steeds for my Knights. I asks that I would be able to ride them with my cousin, since I have the time why not come with me. We can have a nice ride through the countryside before noon." Alicia said, holding out a hand to her cousin.

Surprise and soon excitement blossomed in Prim's eyes and smile, she accepted her hand and Alicia guided her out of the chamber. She was glad to see that smile again, to know that she would not be afraid of her anymore.

* * *

Alicia basked in the wilderness, paying attention to Prim as she pointed out all the flowers and animals they came across. So vibrant and cheerful, it was impossible for anyone not be charmed, whomever her cousin married Alicia knew would be lucky.

Although a part of her warred at the idea of someone marrying her cousin, the idea of some man being worthy of her hand was something she could not consider possible. Who could possibly meet her expectations to marry Prim?

"Look Alicia, it is a Blue Edelweiss!" Prim said, pointing to the blue pedalled plant.

"Very lovely, they don't usually come this far down do they?" Alicia asked.

"No, they like it in the mountains near caves, so rare to see one here!" Prim beamed back, likely happy she had remembered the key fact about the plant.

With so many outings like this it was no surprise she would remember, Prim would always call out the name of any plant or animal she saw. A bit of a green thumb, her own parents often scolded her for getting her cloths dirty when she tried tending to the garden. Alicia found it quite humorous, for all her training and fighting she was certain Prim has had more dirt on her hands than she has had in her entire life.

"Sometimes, I just want to stay out here, away from all the politics." Prim said.

"Yes, it is peaceful here, but it would not be so beautiful if we could be here forever." Alicia said.

"Maybe, but sometimes I think that with how the world is, that maybe escaping it all is the only thing one can do." Prim said. "This nation has been in conflict since its foundation, I wonder if it will ever get better."

Alicia placed a hand on her shoulder, giving a smile, and saying what she knew would wash away any of Prim's fears. She was glad to see that her touch had not startled her cousin.

"You don't have to worry, once this matter with the Black Dogs is done there will be nothing to fear."

Olga may still be on the loose, but she was no longer the threat she used to be. In time they would find her, but until then they will fight this one last battle and secure peace, and finally they can say that Eostia was free.

"Lady Alicia!"

Turning in her saddle she saw Ursula riding to her at full speed.

"What is wrong? Has something happened?" Alicia said, many possibilities going through her mind.

"We have received word from Geoff, an army of six thousand has cross into Feoh from the Blazing Sea." Ursula said, the news she brought was just as grim as the expression on her face. "They are Black Dogs."

* * *

They had returned back to the city with haste, called another meeting and she was surrounded by all her advisors. They needed to hear this, the news has surprised many, although a grim silence had descended onto the meeting.

"Six thousand, it seems that they had suffered greatly from the assault upon the Black Fortress." Alicia muttered, the had lost over half their army it seemed, unless some had attempted to breach the nation through the pass in the Jyr'oren Mountains.

The report was barely a few hours old, meaning that Geoff likely would not be under siege for another few hours. Even if not, the city and the defences erected in place would certainly slow and whittle down what remains of the mercenary army. They were nearly matched for strength, although the Black Dogs would be attempting a siege over a straight battle, they were certainly doomed.

"It would be best to send out those troops now Beasley, they will be needed." Alicia said.

"We don't have all the weapons to arm them." Beasley replied.

"It does not matter, they can use their firsts and take from the enemy as they fall, we do not have time to waste. I want this to be a decisive victory, and to do that we must make sure the enemy is wiped out." Alicia ordered.

Even if they were sending more troops than needed it was better that way, mercenaries were notoriously resilient. But more than that she had her own Knights up in the Jyr'oren pass that could march back towards Geoff and offer support.

If they could wipe out most of the attacker in a single fell swoop it would be easy to clean them up, especially if they were reluctant to return back to the Blazing Sands. If they were repelled from Geoff it would be the end of Vault. She could hunt him down at her own leisure, capturing him would be simple after that.

"Right away." Beasley replied, giving a curt nod.

"Then there shouldn't be anything else to discuss, you have your orders…"

"Actually, no, there is something you should be aware of." Beasley said.

Alicia was caught off guard, but she held her tongue as she tried to reign in her annoyance, she would let it slide but remind him later not to be so cordial during meetings such as these.

"What is it?"

"I receive word recently from a colleague in Markward, reports of an orc warband moving southwards. It seems that the border has been attacked and a warband has slipped through two weeks ago. The Kepler Province has all but been lost. Along with several others." Beasley said, pointing down to the map. "If this warband remains active our troops would be in danger, a long march up to Geoff would be difficult if under attack. Also with the remaining villages still recovering from the last massive invasion. I think it best we defend them."

Alicia couldn't believe their luck, just as the Black Dogs show up so too did the orcs. They were close to the city as well, the last report had put them a three days away from the city, how had they gotten this far in such a short time? Why had Markward not sent word sooner? It was their duty to defend the borders, why had they failed to do so.

"Didn't that werewolf say that the Black Dogs have allied with the orcs?" Prim said. "Do you think they are working together?"

Alicia smiled slightly, giving a small titter, it was impossible to think such things could happen. Orcs and humans working together, never would happen, the hatred between these races was too powerful to be ignored. Orcs were dumb creatures that knew nothing other than violence, they could not be negotiated with.

No matter what someone says it would never come to pass. Besides whatever came from that beasts mouth could not be trusted, it was a liar and cheat that had insulted them as much as Vault had with his crimes.

"Do not fret, this is just some wild warband attempting to rampage where they shouldn't." Alicia said. "While I would be annoyed to have to fix another problem made by another, I see no other option. I will go and deal with this myself."

"To warn you in advance, most of the Knights of Iris are not here. I think it prudent if the city guard are deployed with you, might do them some good to put their skills to the test before they go off to fight the Black Dogs." Beasley suggested.

Yes, a prudent move, she knew that her forces were limited at the moment. Also giving the City Guard some actual live combat training would do, she knew that being a city guardsmen was a very comfortable job. Crime was not so rife here, they were mostly for show, so maybe allowing them to taste the blood of orcs would do them some good.

"I intend to do so. Call for my forces, I will be marching from the city by noon." Alicia commanded. "I will be taking our entire cavalry force, we will need speed to deal with this."

* * *

It was only a few hours of hard riding and they had found the orcs, rampaging through the countryside.

Following a trail of destruction they had found the orcs besieging a small town, screams filled the air and smoke blocked out the sky. There were many of them, but it didn't matter, with a charge they could break their lines easily and then carve them apart.

"Prepare to charge, we will ride in and scatter their forces, from there we will cut them down as they flee." Alicia called out, drawing her sword she led the forward line. "On me proud defenders of Feoh! Forward and to victory!"

They charged in without much warning, and the results were spectacular. The orcs were caught unaware and torn apart, they could have outnumbered them five to one and still wouldn't have stood a chance. Alicia swung left and right as she rode through the town, lopping off heads and opening throats.

"Forward!" Alicia called out. "Ursula, lead the clean up. The rest of you! Secure the village!"

The orcs had been scattered, now all that remained was riding them down. Her forces were already on the way to doing so, she would command the relief force and help whoever remained in this village. Although giving it a look she didn't find a single soul, there wasn't even blood, no bodies either. Had they already been taken?

They would need to search for a camp, she would not allow her people to be made into slaves for these beasts.

"My lady!" Doretha called, riding up behind her and pointing her lance into the distance.

Alicia looked, and to her horror saw a massive force of orcs charge over the hill, in a matter of seconds the tide was turning. Her forces that had been running down orc stragglers were now being picked off one by one. They were caught unaware, unable to regroup they were being slaughtered, with a hiss she grasped her horn.

Giving it a hard blow she signalled a retreat, if they could get around the village they could use it as a shield to break the orcs advance and then counterattack.

"Get our forces on the opposite side of the village, the orcs will break against it and we will strike when their momentum slows." Alicia ordered.

"But what of the people?" Doretha cried out.

"There are none, do you see any?" Alicia shouted. "Get the men ready…"

Before another word could be said the loud thunk of many doors opening echoed through the street. Turning she saw the doors to the many houses and windows fly open, from the windows arrows came flying and laid low several of her warriors.

Then came charging out their attacker. To Alicia's horror there were not only orcs and other foul demons charging from the houses. Black Dog Mercenaries accompanied them, rushing from the houses and skewering her mounted soldiers before they could react.

"To arms! Defend yourselves!" Doretha called out, swinging her sword to the side and carving through the neck of a mercenary.

Alicia followed suite, spurring her horse forward and riding it into the enemy ranks. Orc and men fell to her blade, but it would not be enough, they had to retreat. But she would be damned if she left what remained of her forces here to be killed or taken by these bastards.

"Form up on me! Fight together!" Alicia called out.

She carved her way through to her soldiers, then with them at her side they cut their way towards more. If she could gather enough they could make a break for it.

Eventually something pulled her from her horse, she hit the ground hard and looked up at a grinning mercenary. His boot came down on her sword and held it down, then his hands reached forward and wrapped around her throat.

"Go to sleep! When you wake up, I'll be fucking you!" His breathe smelled of rot and if his toothless smile were any indication it was why his teeth had fallen out.

Reaching for her belt she drew a knife and stabbed it through the man's neck, he crumpled to the side and she lifted herself to her feet. Looking around she could see her warriors fighting for their lives, against Black Dogs and demons.

How was this possible? They were working together, why would they do such a thing? As disgusting and foul as the Black Dogs were she did not think that they would be able to fall into league with these monsters.

'They rape and imprison women, I am surprised I didn't think it possible sooner.' Alicia thought, before she was drawn from her musing as a man charged her.

She blocked with her sword and then stabbed him through the shoulder, he let out a pained grunt. But he didn't die, good, she needed him alive. Knocking him to the ground she held him there, all around the fighting began to die down, they had been victorious.

"Regroup! We are not out of the fight just yet!" Alicia barked, before turning to the wounded mercenary beneath her boot. "I have questions for you."

"Eat shit and die you bitch!" He hissed, hand reaching for the wound on his shoulder.

"Those were fucking Black Dog Mercenaries, how the hell did they get here?" One of the men said, a city guardsmen.

Only a few dozen of them remained, the rest had joined their defeated enemy on the ground. Margaret and Natalie were among the dead, two good Knights felled in an ambush, she also saw Captain Rupert, the City Guard Captain could only be identified by the stripes on his armour. She could hear fighting across the village, they had not been the only ones then, how many were dead?

This was a disaster, how the hell had this happened? It was as if they knew they were coming and planned this.

Perhaps they did.

"Why are you fighting with the orcs? How did you get into Feoh?" Alicia barked, pointing her sword at the downed man. "Speak!"

"Heh, you don't get it do you bitch? We lured you out, without you in that city, its all defenceless. We won!" He laughed.

This had been nothing more than a trap to lure them from the city, but there couldn't possibly be an army marching on her city this moment? Could there be? No, it was impossible. They couldn't breach her fortress in only a few hours, even with orcs, no this was something else. It had to be. She hoped it to be.

"My Lady." Ursula called, riding towards her with a few soldiers in tow. "There are too many, our forces are scattered, we must leave!"

"I know, get to your horses, we are going back to Feoh! Do not wait for anything!" Alicia ordered, her knights pulled themselves back onto their horses or mounted with another. "How did you get into Feoh? How did you get here?"

"Markward bitch!" He hissed. "They let us right through, even told us to have fun with the peasants."

Alicia felt a cold chill take hold, what he said couldn't be true. It had to be false, Markward allowed them through into Feoh? This was some trick, there is no way this could be possible.

"You have no idea what you are riding back towards. Vault's gonna fuck you over harder than all the other whores in that city!"

His last words, Alicia silenced him forever with a single thrust to the throat. Giving a sneer she turned and mounted her steed. Turning back to the hills overlooking the village she saw the orcs charging down them, hundreds of them, thousands. Whoever was left would be lost to them, she had to get back to Feoh, there was no other choice.

Turning her steed she rode after her warriors, it would be hours before they reached home again. She hoped that they were alright.

They could see the city in the distance.

Even in the dead of night with the moon barely there to illuminate the dark she could still see it kilometres away. It was a dreadful sight to behold, one that grew even more terrible as they came closer.

The red glow of the flames, hidden behind the high walls of the fortress, like a sunset that never disappeared. They were terrible, but it was the screaming that followed as they drew towards the gates that nearly saw her composure break. Hundreds were screaming out, some in glee and others in fear, it was heard and seen through the gates.

"The gates are open! How did they open the gates?" Alicia cried, watching as orcs and mercenaries butcher people in the streets and rape the woman before the corpses of their families.

"Get in there! Stop them!" Ursula called out, leading a charge into the fortress and at the monsters that had taken to her city.

Alicia followed them in, unable to find the resolve to give the order herself. Her city was in danger and she was gawking, shameful, she should be on the offensive. Raising her sword she swung down at the back of the head of an orc, leaving it to topple over the woman it was violating.

"Get to safety!" Alicia shouted, charging after her Knights and warriors.

"The entire city is under attack!" Ursula said.

Alicia could see the palace in the distance, even that was being licked by the flames, this entire city was being torn to pieces. What was to be done? How could they hope to reclaim their city if it was in utter chaos. Not a single guard could be found, likely all slain when the city was breached.

"What do we do?" Doretha asked.

"We secure defensive positions and retake the city section by section." Ursula said, taking charge. "If we can take back the Barracks, the Church, and the Palace we can bring in survivors and start fighting back."

"Good." Alicia spoke up. "The Church is closest, we can secure that first and then move onto the Palace."

"No, we need the Barracks, if anyone is left alive they will be there, with reinforcements we can march on the Palace with force and escape if we need to." Ursula said.

Alicia trusted her, she was a close friend and comrade to Claudia, both having joined the Dawn Templar at the same time. When the Knights of Iris was formed Ursula had joined to help her build this order, her wisdom and skill are what helped guide her to becoming the woman she was.

"Very well, but we must be quick about it." Alicia said, even if she felt the need to reach the palace more important.

They marched though the streets, fighting their way through the orcs and bringing anyone they could with them. Bodies littered the streets, most of them were the people of this city, it was harrowing to walk over and past so many dead subject. Alicia steeled herself, she would save this city and everyone here, she could not fail.

"The Church!" Doretha called.

Around it were a swarm of orcs, along with mercenaries. They dragged out anyone hiding within, the nuns and young woman were already stripped of their cloths. The men being cut down and slaughtered, children as well.

"Kill them! Do not hesitate! Stop them now!" Alicia yelled, charging past her soldiers and opening the back of a mercenary.

She cut three more down before she impaled an orc, its guttural roar of pain alerted the rest of their arrival. But she didn't stop, she had to keep moving otherwise those nuns and the people would be hurt, she couldn't stop. These people relied on her, she had to save them no matter the cost.

"For Feoh!" Alicia shouted, plunging her sword through the heart of a mercenary.

Beside her was Ursula, opening the throat of an orc and then swinging again to cut down another. She flowed like water, a master of the sword, having served alongside Claudia Levantine for years before she joined the Knight's of Iris.

"Push to the church! Get the people off the streets and inside!" Ursula commanded.

"Form two columns! Give the people room the run!" Alicia called out, lunging towards an orc and skewering it through the belly.

She could hear the heavy footsteps of the people running behind her. They had to hold the line, they had the numbers, it would not be difficult to hold the Church.

"Ursula! Go with them, keep the Church defended!" Alicia called out, waving over her forces, they needed to keep moving.

"You still need me! We need to regroup!" Ursula called back.

"No! I want the Church defended! Search for survivors around the district and bring them here! Take as many men as you need!" Alicia shouted. "Doretha! Tykus! With me!"

"Dammit girl!" Ursula called out to her. "Secure the Barracks along the way! I will send in reinforcements when I have the chance!"

Alicia cut through the enemy ranks, rescuing those that were left and moving for the streets once more. They had to get to the palace, make sure her family was protected and that Parliament was safe. From there they could either evacuate or protect the palace from attacks, along with bring in refugees.

"How many men do we have?" Alicia called out.

"Around three hundred!" Sergeant Tykus said, he was Captain Rupert's second in command.

They had lost nearly half their numbers after going after that orc warband, including a good number of officers. Alicia did not think on it any further, that was in the past, they had to focus on securing the palace and the retaking this entire fortress.

"That will have to be enough." Alicia muttered. "The Palace is ahead of us, keep moving! Do not slow down!"

"We are not heading for the Barracks? If we don't secure that won't we will be cut off from Ursula and the rest of our reinforcements?" Doretha said.

Alicia was aware, it had been Ursula's plan after all, if you secured the Barracks, Church and Palace you could effectively ferry the people from one point of control to the next. It was the most efficient way of moving soldiers and civilians from one safe point to the next without running the risk of being attacked. It was the perfect way to get reinforcements to the palace and civilians out of the city.

But they didn't have the time for a detour.

"We do not have time, we secure the Palace, after that we can see about taking the Barracks and then ferrying everyone out." Alicia shouted in response.

"There are still people out there! We haven't found a single damn guardsmen! If no one is fighting to protect them then we are the only ones!" Tykus shouted.

"We can save them once the heart of the city is secure!" Alicia shouted back. "If the Palace falls to the enemy than it is over! We must ensure that the voice of the people and the royal family are safe, if they fall this entire city is all but doomed!"

The Parliament and Royal Family were the guiding hands and voices of the people, if they were lost this entire city was done for. It was already on the brink, if anything happened to the last visages of control over this city then this battle was decided. The people would be lost and unable to rally, if they knew that their King and the Princess was still fighting they would not lose hope.

They came to the plaza surrounding the Palace, to her amazement she saw three entire companies of soldiers guarding it. All protecting the Main Streets leading to the palace entrance, hope was not lost them, they could win this.

"Guardsmen! Is the royal family safe?" Alicia barked, pushing past said man as she moved for the palace.

"Yeah, they're inside." He replied, he was calm, good, he had a good head on his shoulders.

"Why haven't you gone out into the city dammit! This is the entire force that relieved us when we left! You are meant to be defending this city, not letting it fucking burn!" Tykus yelled, grabbing the man by the collar of his armour. "Where is your commanding officer! I want a damn word with him!"

Alicia left the sergeant to complain, but she had to wonder why the entire guard had been brought to the palace. Was the fighting so bad that they had to retreat this far? She knew that these were not seasoned troops but they should at least be able to fight against the mercenaries.

"Lady Alicia, you have returned."

Looking up to the steps of the Palace she saw Prime Minister Beasley, hands behind his back and composed as usual. Perhaps not all was as terrible as it seemed, to be so calm in a crisis he must have things in hand.

"Prime Minister, the orcs and Black Dogs are united, they are fighting together against us." Alicia said.

"Of that I am aware, along with that the assault on Geoff had turned towards disaster." Beasley stated.

Alicia felt her blood run cold, the defence had failed? How? They had thousands of soldiers there, how could the Black Dogs breech their defences so quickly?

"They must have done something, some underhanded tactic that assured them victory. How did they enter the city? How did they break past out defences so quickly?" Alicia asked, rising up the stairs.

"Because they were allowed into the city." Beasley replied.

Before Alicia could take another step, question the man on what he meant, a group walked up beside him. Alicia's eyes widened, shocked at the sight of the man she had not thought to see within her own city.

"Vault…" Alicia hissed.

But he was not alone, dozens of Black Dog soldiers stood at the top of the stairway, leering down at her.

"Princess Alicia Arcturus, good to see you again, it has been too long." Vault said, that arrogant smirk on his face firmly in place.

"It will be the last. How dare you defile my city! I will have your head!"

Alicia tried to take a step but Beasley brought his hand up to halt her advance.

"I wouldn't if I were you, not unless you want them to get hurt." Vault said, giving a gesture.

To Alicia's horror she could watched as her father, mother, cousin, aunt and uncle were all brought before her and forced to their knees. Swords at their back, the threat was clear, she knew what would happen if she tried to do anything.

"Surrender, yourself and the city to me." Vault said, his smirk widening as he made the demand.

"I will never surrender to you!" Alicia hissed.

"Like you have much choice." Vault said, raising his sword into the air.

Immediately she turned, too her shock she saw the guardsmen turned their weapons upon her troops. None attacked, but they were outnumbered, three to one, even against inexperienced troops that was an unwinnable fight.

"I advise you give in, you cannot win this. The Palace, the Royal Family, the Guard and now you, are all at our mercy. This is over." Beasley said.

Alicia looked on, unable to think of anything to do, should she keep fighting? Risk her family? Could she win this fight? Was this the end of Feoh?

"Here's some extra incentive, a few nuns and woman from the church." Vault said.

Her dread rose, on the far side of the plaza she could see a dozen nuns tied to racks and stripped of their gowns. Crawling over them were demons, little imp like beasts that licked and prodded at the devout women's bodies. Yet they were not the only ones there, woman and young girls were also strapped down, and even several of her own Knights.

"My Lady! Keep fighting! Do not give in! Not all were…"

The Knight's words were silenced as a demon latched onto her face, she dared not think of what was used to silence her. The rest shouted, calling for her to fight and defend the nation, to save the city and everyone, to fight to free them all.

"Alicia!" Doretha called out. "Give the order! We can keep going! We can fight them off!"

Alicia could hear more shout the same, calling for her to give the command to fight. But she stood there, unable to take her eyes off the cruel torture that her Knights and the nuns were suffering through.

"Will they be spared?" Alicia asked.

"Hmmm?" Vault asked, giving a toothy grin as he beckoned her to speak up.

"Spare them! I will throw down my weapon! Spare those woman and we will talk terms!" Alicia said.

They couldn't win this, they were outnumbered and too many lives were at risk. Even if they retreated these woman would be tormented until they were dead. She had to stop it, make it end. That would be the only mercy, if the fighting stopped and the city was occupied, even by Vault, she could negotiate for the safety of the people and her family.

It was their only chance to end this before anyone else suffered. To stop those that were already suffering.

"Then do it. Throw down your weapon and order your soldiers to do the same." Beasley instructed.

"Do not do it girl!" Eros ordered. "Kill this traitor and that scum!"

"I cannot! The people, this has to stop. It is the only way to stop the killing. The raping. It is the only way." Alicia said, there had to be a way to end this on good terms, to make sure that it wasn't a total loss.

The entire city was in shambles, they were surrounded, outnumbered, and were at a disadvantage. The enemy had won, all that could be done now was surrender and try to mitigate the damage as best as she could. To protect whoever was left.

"Then do as we tell you." Beasley stated. "You surrender along with your soldiers and we can call off the orcs on those woman over there."

Alicia turned back to her soldiers. They all wanted to fight, the way they held their weapons and the hate in the eyes all but begged to be unleashed against the Black Dog turncoats. But she couldn't, they would not win here, they would fail and then the city would be annihilated.

"Throw down your weapons, the battle is over, we will parlay." Alicia said, unable to say the words she dare not allow to be associated with her name.

"Don't do this! We can fight! Don't let them win!" Tykus yelled.

"He is right, we are still able to carry the sword! We can fight, if we capitulate more will suffer!" Doretha cried out. "Don't you see that! They will never honour their word! You know what kind of man Vault is! He will never stop! Not until all of us are in chains! I am begging you! Look past your pride and personal feelings and to the people! If we do not fight for them they will have no one!"

Alicia knew that, she knew the horrible things he would do if he continued on this path. But if she surrendered, took their place, she could save them from this pain. That would be the penance for her… failure here. She would not let anyone else suffer because of what she failed to do. That was all she could do, shoulder this punishment as she had shouldered the expectations of her nation and people.

It is all she could do.

"I am ordering you, throw down your weapons and surrender!" Alicia barked.

Doretha and the rest could do nothing but stare up in disbelief, she thought she could understand their plight. For she was doing what she did not wish to do, she was giving up when the fight was still there to be had. Never had she given up on a battle, fighting with all her might to do what must be done to achieve victory.

But look at what her actions had wrought?

"No! Take them out and get to those prisoners!" Doretha yelled, swinging her blade forward and cutting down a man.

Alicia looked on, she would ruin everything!

"Doretha! Stop! You will only make this worse! Cease this! Now!" Alicia barked.

The battle was a chaotic mess, she would have charged in to aid her comrades but with the enemy behind her and their blades at the throats of her family she could do nothing. She was trapped, unable to do anything but stand there and watch as hundreds of guardsmen swarmed to her smaller force.

It was a short chaotic bout, before her forces were pushed from the Plaza. Most fleeing before they took to many casualties, for that she was glad they had run, if only to save her from watching them being cut down before her eyes.

"I suppose we will have to settle for you then." Vault said.

He reached forward and took the sword from her hand, tossing the family blade aside uncaringly and then guiding her up the stairs and into the palace. She didn't resist, she didn't have the strength to fight anymore, she felt numb to nearly all things.

"The women, the nuns…" Alicia said, seeing the demons continue to violate them.

"Don't worry, they will be done soon. You got yourself to worry about." Vault said, pushing her through the doors of the Palace, along with her family.

* * *

Alicia was forced to her knees, her family as well.

They had been brought to Prime Minister Beasley's office, they could see the smoke and flames even outside the large bay window. Hear the screams of the people on the wind, it was horrifying, even away from it she could still recall all the people she had passed by. Their images a perfect reminder of what kind of fate awaited those who were taken.

"I had expected a harder time doing this, honestly this last month I had truly thought it would be the end of our plans." Beasley said, looking out the window. "But even I had not expected you not to raise a fuss over what you found in Zelindo and Diohart. You latched onto every single crime there and misdeed and didn't let it go. Except when it came to Feoh."

Alicia didn't speak, couldn't speak, she knew what he was referring to. She did not wish to admit that, because it would only further shame her, her own pride demanded she not speak. The moment she heard the words from the Black Dog mercenary she began to have doubts, feared that all she had denied was true. That there were traitors in the city, people who were allies to the Black Dogs.

"I had wondered if all the evidence in Diohart had burned when you torched the city, if so then it is a miracle. If not… well, I am thankful you could place your faith in us so resolutely." Beasley said, he had not turned around, just continued to watch the chaos outside his window.

"It's still a sore spot for me losing Diohart, but I will settle for seeing Feoh burn and its people enslaved, call it revenge for burning down my city." Vault said, his smile was wide and cruel.

"A sore spot for many, with Zelindo under siege and Diohart turned to ashes, most of the network has gone and dried up. You wouldn't believe how infuriated everyone was that their favourite supplier of slaves was forced out of business." Beasley stated, finally turning around and levelling them a cool detached look.

"You were part of the slave market, the one that had connections to all the cities in Eostia." Alicia said, she wasn't surprised, it was a simple realisation knowing that what she had at first denied was true.

She had tried desperately to ignore the idea that her nation was consorting in such dark and illegal activities. That the noble caste would never commit such heinous crimes, they were the pillars of virtue and honour, to take slaves and consort with criminals was not the way of just men.

But how many had tried to tell her that was not the case, show her that she was wrong like so many times before. They had been ignored, and in some cases sent away as to stop pestering her, even her own Knights had voiced their concern and she didn't do anything to listen.

"I am not a customer, nor am I a close friend, I am the man that helped build it. I built a lot of things from the rubble of the old Ansur regime." Beasley stated. "I am the architect of many mechanisations in this nation, in Eostia, and now, after fifty years I am finally going to see it all come to fruition."

"You filth, I will gut you for this treason!" King Eros yelled. "I will not surrender this city to you! My people will fight to see it freed! And once I am out of these chains I will have you hanged and disembowelled!"

Beasley turned to her father, giving him a flat stare that showed more boredom than irritation.

"You will do nothing, as you always have. You are nothing more than a figurehead, an ornamentation on a throne that holds no power." Beasley stated, giving a dismissive wave. "I have served under you for thirty five years, and you never once questioned my authority or power within your own government."

"I am the King! None are above my rule!" Eros yelled.

"I am above you." Beasley rebuffed casually, giving an annoyed sigh. "To be honest a Parliament and Monarchy cannot work together, they are counter productive. Your daughter is very much like you, ignoring important details and facts, instead of asking questions you make up answers that suite you rather than help you understand the truth. You wouldn't know anything about this nation and how it works, you have never cared for anything other than holding onto that pointless title and sitting on that throne. Both of which mean nothing, I stole that authority long before you ever became King. I have been in control of this country for just as long as you have had that crown on your head, and the saddest part is that you never realised."

"We trusted you, we called you our friend, and you do this to us?" Corentin said.

"Friend? I came to this nation to rule it, and instead I am usurped by children under the sway of a false goddess." Beasley said.

"Blasphemy!" Aurora shouted. "You will suffer for your insolence and words! She will smite you for your crimes and what you have done to our city!"

Beasley looked at her, his eyes hardening as his jaw clenched. With a gesture Aurora was forced to her feet and pulled towards the nearby table. Pressed against it, face held against the hard wood, she was held in place.

"I could have ruled this nation over three decades ago, I had Eros in the palm of my hand, the only surviving child of Apollo Arcturus. But like all good things they eventually end up disappointing you." Beasley said, having not risen from his chair. "I brought down my entire nation to get where I am now, I was nothing but a clerk to those pricks in Ansur."

With another gesture to the mercenaries they tore and pulled up Aurora's dress.

"Stop!" Alicia cried. "You said none would be hurt! Leave her be!"

"Beasley! I will kill you!" Eros yelled.

"Princess, as much as I would love to tell you that the reason I am doing this is due to some convoluted logic, there isn't. It didn't matter if you surrendered or not, or if your soldiers surrendered or not. This was always going to happen." Beasley said.

He rose from his chair, moving in behind Aurora and running his hand against her bare thigh. Alicia turned her head away, she couldn't watch this. But she was not given a choice, a pair of hands forced her to look forward.

"You screwed me out of being a king, of ruling Feoh as my own, this has been a long time coming." Beasley said, and thrust forward.

Aurora let out a gasp, painful and full of despair. She was pushed down harder onto the desk, it rattled as Beasley rutted into her, hard and violent. Alicia watched it all, the tears escaping mother's eyes, pained and sorrowing gasps from her mouth. Her father shouted and screamed, before he was gagged and forced to watch as her mother was violated.

For the new few minutes she watched, forced to by the hands of Vault, and then Beasley let out a sigh and pulled himself from her. He fixed his dishevelled appearance, straightening his cloths and smoothing out his shirt.

"Would you bring up Delphine next." Beasley asked.

Prim was crying, begging along with her father for mercy. As she was pulled up and forced down onto the desk her dress was torn off, and without warning one of the men was on her. He was pulling on her hair as he forced himself upon her. Then another moved forward, stepping behind her mother and doing the same to her.

"I will leave them to you Vault, enjoy your spoils." Beasley stated, turning away and walking from the office.

"Oh, we will." Vault said, his hand still holding her head and forcing her to watch the depravity before her. "Don't worry you two, I'll save you for later. Just watch and enjoy the show, that will be you soon enough."

It had all fallen apart.

* * *

_Outskirts of Geoff_

Tabitha stopped and turned, only for a moment just to see, no enemies in sight and only a handful of her troops remaining. Even if she had no idea how many remained she knew that this was not even a tenth of the survivors from Jyr'oren Pass.

"Do we have a head count?" Tabitha asked, turning to her fellow sergeant, Christine.

"About fifty." She huffed, her face flush and covered in sweat even on this cold night.

"We have been running for days, we need to stop." Elise said, probably the worst of her troops, she had a broken arm and it had been hastily bound and slung.

"No, we are nearly to Geoff, we can rest when we are safe." Tabitha said, even if her body begged for rest she couldn't stop.

They had to get to Geoff and report what happened at Jyr'oren, if they didn't give them the news the entire nation would be in danger. The Black Dogs had been able to circumvent their defences, enter their borders and attacked from the north.

The forts along the pass into the mountains were meant to hold back any force that would come down the mountain, the same couldn't be said for coming up it. Of the three forts, there had been only survivors from the highest one, and there were not many. Some two thousand men and woman had lost their lives there, at least she hoped they had all died fighting. She knew what befell the woman that were captured.

The orc attack was unexpected, but an orc attack supported by Black Dog Mercenaries was even more surprising. They had lost the three forts within an hour, then they had to find a way out of the mountains, three days had passed. Since then it had been a battle to escape from their pursuers, along with staying ahead of them so they can raise the alarm.

It was a military disaster, one that could see to the end of this entire nation.

For all their planning, all their preparations, all the manpower and effort they had put into this defence and it meant nothing in the end. Alicia had been attentive to the most minute of details, thinking ahead and preparing for any possible avenue of attack. Tabitha had been awed by her precision, her plans, she had accounted for so many variables that she defeat seemed impossible.

But she overlooked something.

Actually, she overlooked a great deal.

First: there was corruption in Feoh that was working with the Black Dogs.

Second: the Black Dogs were working with the Orcs.

And third: Markward was under the command and rule of people who were suspected, highly she might add, of being collaborators.

Alicia had ignored so many warnings, even when voices were raised to correct her mistakes she doubled her efforts to silence them and the person pointing it out. Look what has come from it? There was proof that the Border Fortresses were aligned with Vault and the Black Dogs, that their leaders were corrupt had all but been disregarded. Despite overwhelming proof, evidence of transactions in gold and slaves, she denounced it as slander against the names of good houses.

Not only ignoring these crimes, not even deciding to investigate just to be certain they were wrong. Her belief was so strong she had done the one thing that had most certain been the cause for this catastrophe.

She had requested that the Nobles of Markward protect the northern mountain pass from the Black Dogs should they invade.

She had asked the men, who are suspected to be in league with the Black Dogs, to fight and protect a pass from those they were collaborating with.

The girl had no sense.

Tabitha had said as much, dozens of others as well, those not sent away under threat of imprisonments were shipped off to the forts to protect from invasion. She should have been the one to be shipped off somewhere to protect this nation, she was its biggest threat.

"I damn well hope she listens to me this time." Tabitha hissed.

But Tabitha hoped it was not too late.

They had to warn the blockade near Geoff, if it was attacked from the rear it would collapse and the enemy could lay siege to the city. Most of the troops there would be caught completely by surprise, and with how untrained they were it was likely they would be wiped out without much of a fight.

"Do you smell that?" Christine said.

Tabitha took in a deep breath, nearly choking on the foul stench.

Barely seen in the dark she could see flecks of dust rain down from the sky, only when she brushed it from her hair did she realise it was ash. Her fatigue disappeared as she pushed herself forward, calling for her troops to do the same. She feared what was up ahead, because she knew that something terrible must have happened for this much ash to be in the air.

They reached the edge of the forest, coming to the flat plains of Godafry. They could see for kilometres across flat empty planes, from the great walls of Geoff all the way westwards to the Burning Pass that led to Mayim Cho. In the darkness of this night they could see much, if only because of the towering flames that had swallowed the defences and fortifications along those fields.

"We didn't make it in time." Elise said.

"There are men down there!" Clarissa said, pointing towards the chaos.

A small group of soldiers remained, fighting for their lives behind a wall of debris. They were among dozens likely fighting for their lives as everything fell apart around them. They couldn't leave them to their fate, they couldn't turn away from this battle. They needed help, and to know what what happening.

"Get ready." Tabitha ordered, drawing her sword.

They marched there, going slow if only to save what energy they had left to put towards the fight. Falling upon the enemy they killed many before they even realised they were under attack, too late for them in the end though. For when the tide turned their besieged comrades exited their small fort and joined the fray.

"Recover!" Tabitha ordered, and watched as most of her troops slump to the ground.

"Iris Knights, I thought you had all been killed."

The man was young, lithe and had tanned skin, likely he was a farmer who had the unfortunate luck of being conscripted to fight.

"I'm Paul." He said, extending his hand, she took it and gave it a firm shake.

"Names Tabitha, we came from Jyr'oren Pass, we had hoped to warn you before the orcs and Black Dog attack, but it seems they reached here before us." Tabitha said.

"Orcs? There ain't no damn orcs here, just a bunch of traitors!" Paul said.

"The orcs aren't here?" Elise said, Tabitha quieted her down with a gesture.

"What do you mean traitors?"

Tabitha listened to the tale this man wove, and to her horror she realised the height of this calamity. The Black Dogs that had invaded from the west had assaulted their defences as expected, and had been held back. They had been making headway and were doing well. Until someone destroyed the battlements and sabotaged the defences.

What Paul knew was that their own troops turned on them, aiding the Black Dogs in overcoming the barricades and allowing them through. What Knights were here had all been killed before the Black Dogs had breeched the defences, with no one to command the army was split apart. Only small squads of soldiers kept together to fight off the Black Dogs. Untrained levies against mercenaries was not a fair fight, it had turned into a slaughter the moment the Black Dogs met them in melee

"There are traitors here as well." Tabitha breathed.

This was worse than they thought, this entire defence had been sabotaged from the beginning. There wasn't enough soldiers here to strike back against the enemy, rallying them would be just as impossible, they would have to fight off an army just to rescue them all.

"We need to get into the city!" Elise said.

The city looked to be under siege at that very moment, the gates were open and there appeared to be fired on the inside of the walls. But it was their only chance right now, if they stayed out here they would be dead.

"Look!" Paul shouted.

Tabitha turned, to her horror she saw a force of orcs charging over the hills and from the forests, they had finally caught up to them. From bad to worse.

"We go for the city!" Tabitha yelled, turning and running straight for the gates.

They cut down anything that got in their way, if one of their own fell they had no choice but to leave them there, be it they lived or not. Time was of the essence and staying back to rescue them would only end with them all dying. Their hopes were dashed however when a force of Black Dogs intercepted them, a large number of them that dwarfed their forces.

"I'll be damned, I thought our boys killed all you Knights. Well, good thing he didn't, you girls will fetch a pretty price. Even after were done with you all." The mercenary said, shouldering his sword and looking confident he could beat them.

He likely wasn't wrong, they were tired, outnumbered, and wounded to varying degrees.

"I'll bite my own tongue off before that happens." Tabitha said, raising her sword and prepared to meet her end.

"Then I'll fuck your corpse!" He said, stepped forward to make good on his threat before a spear impaled him.

He was thrown back and hit the ground hard, the sudden shock of his death took them all by surprise. Until they heard a fierce neigh and then saw a force of cavalry charge through the smoke. They smashed into the mercenaries and crushed them under the armoured hooves of their horses, but the icon and colours of these soldiers was unknown to her.

Pale blue, almost black, all of the soldiers had hoods and carried what appeared to be enchanted weapons. She could see the feigns glow of blue symbols upon their swords and spears. But there was something about their armour that was familiar, she did not pick it out until Elise spoke up.

"Those look like Samurai."

She was right! Could they be from Rad? Had Shrine Maiden Kaguya sent support? After the poor reception that had been given by Alicia she was surprised that anyone would come here. But they did not wear the traditional red and green of their soldiers. Another unit perhaps?

"Hail! Are you from Rad? Has Shrine Maiden Kaguya sent you to aid us?" Tabitha called out so some riders.

They did not stop, instead turning and riding off. Around them dozens of others rushed past, charging the enemy forces across the planes without fear.

"No."

The words came from behind her, she turned and saw the rider approach, she was about to speak before her words caught in her throat. This warrior was no man, not a human man, he was a Dark Elf. Tall with hair darker than his skin and eyes that were crimson, he rode upon a grey stallion with black armour.

"Who are you?" Tabitha asked, as her troops back away from the unknown rider.

"I am Ludo Harduin."

The name rung a bell, this was the famous Black Sword of Garan, Olga Discordia's general and one of the most dangerous swordsmen amongst the Dark Elves. He was a legend during the war, having slain hundreds alone. If this was the same man as those tales it didn't matter how many of them were standing there right now, he could kill them all in the blink of an eye.

"You can rest now, we will take care of this." Ludo stated.

Immediately behind him a force of warriors appeared, as if appearing through the dark smoke that choked the battlefield. Even as they marched they made not a sound, one had to strain their ears to even hear the faintest clink of their armour.

"I have been given clear instruction from my Queen. I am to stop these Dogs and the orcs, and save your city." Ludo stated. "If you wish to keep fighting than do so, but do not let your blades swing towards these warriors. For today, and till the day the Black Dogs are no more, we are allies."

Tabitha watched as he rode off, behind him charged what appeared to be hundreds of Knights in heavy black armour. All across the battlefield she could see similar scenes. This army, coloured black and ebony appeared, like shadows in the darkness of the night, facing down the orcs and Black Dogs, pushing them back. The tide had turned once more.

She tightened her hold on her blade.

"Elise, go back for the wounded." Tabitha said. "The rest of you, follow me! We are not sitting out this fight!"

* * *

**There you have it, Feoh has been taken and Vault is now in charge. Things are getting bad for Alicia and Prim, what will happen next?**

* * *

_Geoff – The First Fortress_

_The Fortress City of Geoff is part of the Feoh nation, a sister city to Feoh and a crucial defensive fortification for their nation as well as the rest of Eostia. During the original foundation of the empire Geoff acted as a defensive fortification to prevent the Dark Elves of the Mayom Chi Desert from invading the region._

_The city it situated between the Wídlastbeorg mountains, that cuts across central Eostia, and the Sable mountain ranges, that separate the entirety of Eostia and the Mayom Chi Desert. This two hundred kilometres long channel is the only path to the Breadbasket of the empire that is within Feoh's borders. Because of this the city of Geoff is a major strategic fortification that cannot be lost. Due to this the city is actually the most heavily guarded and protected city in all the Alliance, save only for Ken._

_In the years that followed the Fortress grew in side and defensive capabilities. Acting as major military hub to defend the nation from invasion and attack. Although it was a major military defensive fortification the very nature of its impenetrable defence also caused it to become a hindrance in defending the nation._

_As the war with the Dark Elves carried on the city was mostly avoided, the Dark Elves came from the north rather than the west, leaving the Fortress mostly unused. In fact it became clear not too long after this occurred that there were many glaring flaws in the fortresses capabilities as it was situated in a position that made it east for an enemy army to simply circumvent the fortress and enter Feoh with minimal resistance. The Godafry plains were large and barren, making it easy for an army to march over the fields and would force Geoff to have to leave the protection of the city to stop them from invading their nation._

_Eventually the city became more of a security checkpoint to prevent unsavoury forces from entering the Breadbasket._

* * *

**And another snippet, hope these help give some idea on the story and such.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Been a while since this story got updates so I decided to post something real quick. Hope you like it, also decided that I will be doing some omakes at the end of these chapters. I will often deviate between them and lore points for the story. Just something I am doing on the side to make the story more interesting and also show ideas for what Kuroinu would be like if I had put in a different OC instead of Reginald.**

**Also I will be posting the next Are We Alone chapter on New Years Eve.**

* * *

**Hand of Suffering**

**Chapter 16: Conquering the Conquerers**

_East District_

Patrols had picked up.

Orcs and Black Dog mercenaries roamed in packs down the streets, looking for anyone still alive. She could see them occasionally drag people from building into the street, it irked her to stay here and do nothing. But there was little she could do, not without exposing her troops to the enemy and having the rest of Black Dogs fall upon them.

They had lost a lot of soldiers at the Church, and even more when they had retreated to the Barracks. She had thought that they had secured the Church when it turned out that they had been betrayed, the priest had allied himself with the orcs and allowed them in through a back entrance thought the church.

The Nuns they had saved were taken once more, but with them went over a dozen of their knights, there was nothing that could have been done to save them. They could only retreat, but that had been costly as well, for when they came to the barracks it was still firmly in the hands of the enemy. A battle ensued and they were nearly killed. Had it not been for the timely arrival of Doretha they would have been captured or killed.

The news she had brought them was terrible.

She didn't know what was worse, the fact Alicia had surrendered herself and the city to Vault. Or the fact that they were just as much prisoners as the Princess. Looking around she could see the dark garbed warriors, the ones that had plucked them from the barracks and brought them here. They did not speak, at least their soldiers didn't, she had no idea who they were or their intentions.

"How many of us are left?" Ursula asked.

"Just over a hundred, we lost a lot of people when we had to retreat from the palace." Doretha said.

Ursula cursed, they had lost hundreds. The city was being occupied by traitors and demons, the enemy was in complete control and they had no way of fighting them off. At least not with her own forced that is, turning she looked to the back of the chamber.

Cramped into this large room was what remained of their forces, a dozen or so Knights and the rest made up of guardsmen. But there were at least two hundred others with them, their would-be rescuers. Having come to their rescue when the Barracks came under attack, had it not been for them they would likely all be dead or captured. But even if they had come to save her forces she did not trust them.

They stood at attention around the entire room, encircling her entire force and remaining at attention like statues.

But her eyes looked to the one sitting at a small table, the only pieces of furniture in this room, who had her legs crossed and appeared bored. Next to her was a hooded individual, she had not seen his face or received a name, but she knew at least he was human. Although why a human would be serving that monster of a woman she had no idea.

"Can we trust her?" Doretha said, before she shook her head. "What am I saying?"

"I know you have your doubts, we all have them, but we have no choice. It is either let them go ahead with their plan or we leave this city to the Black Dogs." Ursula replied, that had been the ultimatum, they would help so long as they obeyed.

Not like she had any choice in the matter.

She had no idea if letting them take over Feoh would be any better than having Vault in charge. Hopefully when they got word to Ken reinforcements could come to help liberate them after the city was taken.

"It's time."

The hooded man finally spoke, turning towards the woman and giving her a nod. Immediately she stood up, a smirk blossoming on her beautiful tanned face, the man but her side then raised a clenched fist and the rest of the warriors around the room began to file out. Their heavy armour made little noise, but she could still hear the boards of the floor creak and flex with each step.

"You know what to do." He said, looking to the woman once more.

"But of course, it will be my pleasure." She replied, it was a surprise to Ursula that this woman would listen to the man, let alone a human.

"Lieutenant, gather your warriors, we are moving." He said, turning to face her.

"Where are we going?" Ursula asked, as much as she liked to resist she had to think about the safety of her warriors. But it still made her want to vomit, to think she was taking orders from a heretic.

These people were those cultist from the Valley, she was certain of it. That werewolf had rescued Olga from Ken and likely ferried her off to the Valley and then escaped. The fact that they were surrounded by dark garbed warriors only made that abundantly clear, these people were part of that wolf cult.

Here she was, a former Dawn Templar and devoted follower of Celestine, working alongside those that had turned to a beast and worshipped it as a god. It sickened her, made her feel ill, but she had no choice but to follow. Because they had made her a promise, one that they had reaffirmed right now.

"To rescue your Princess." He responded.

* * *

_Royal Palace, Prime Ministers Office_

The crowd had been gathered, forcefully he might add, although he was surprised that so many had survived. This city had been pillaged and torn apart, demons never really left anyone alive, those that did survive often wished for death. But it seems that Vault had been keen of keeping at least some of the city alive, surprising that he could control them. When he had first heard of this Alliance with the orcs Beasley had thought perhaps he should kill the man and find a replacement, he quite nearly did in fact.

He was certain Vault had some scars on the back of his head from the bar he had used to nearly bash in his skull five years ago when Vault revealed his plans for the Valley. The man was lucky he was too important to kill, otherwise Beasley would have finished him off then and there.

"Surprised you are letting me go ahead with this, usually you don't like it when I get creative." Vault said, taking a swig from his wine skin.

"So long as it doesn't interfere with the plan I do not care what you do. Besides the royal family's only strategic value at the moment is giving us control over Geoff." Beasley stated.

Even that was not true, he could go walk right into Geoff and then order for the city to surrender. Sadly that was never the plan to begin with, they should have already had the city under their control by now. But they had not gotten word from Cruz, he was the commander of the assault on the city.

"We will have it in no time, remember most of the army is there. If we don't have it by the end of the day I will be surprised." Vault said, as if sensing his unease in lack of communication from the north. "But once we have the city, Feoh is all but ours."

"There is little of this nation left to be taken." Beasley replied, he had a certain logic when it came to Vault, never agree with the man and often take and think the opposite of him. The man was a fool and Beasley would never take anything he said at face value. "We have other matters to deal with, and the only way to do that is to take Geoff."

He should have gotten word, any kind of word, be it that the city was taken or the fighting was still underway. Cruz wasn't a Black Dog, he was a former Knight of Ur, and had a great dislike to the current regime ruling over Eostia. But unlike his change in loyalty his professionalism was still the same, so he should have reported in any issues.

Cruz knew the importance of taking Geoff, even the capture of the Royal Family and this city were secondary. This had been nothing more than getting rid of a few irritating fools he had wanted to take down for the last few decades. But he was wondering if he should have made this detour, he could have carried out this plan without having to take over Feoh.

"You worry too much." Vault said, dismissive as usual.

Beasley always had an issue with Vault's lack of foresight, the man often acted and lashed out without thought or consideration. Made him hard to control at times, which often left Beasley and his fellow conspirators to have to clean up for him.

Not unlike how he had to make up for the stupidity of Undercroft and his fellow Nobles, made even worse by Vault's actions of letting orcs loose on the valley. The man often didn't look at the bigger picture and tended to not think of the consequences of everything he did. For example: the Valley where he disregarded the fact he was destroying his own food supply was ignored, along with the fact that this entire nation was completely depleted of all available resources.

Every village, every farm, every holding, had been decimated and turned to ash. Most of the farmers had either been conscripted, and subsequently killed at Geoff, those that didn't go had been pillage, enslaved or murdered by orcs. Although when he spoke with the sergeants and captains in the mercenary company he had learned that every single village was deserted and that all the food had been taken as well.

That had concerned him, someone knew they were coming and had taken their food stores. The only thing to be discovered was the magistrates of these regions, strung up and disemboweled. That was all that could be found, and it was certainly concerning. But even so he pushed aside his concerns and worried about their next course of action.

This nation had no further use, no food and certainly no way to produce it anymore, they had no choice but to go south. Which is why they needed Geoff, it was the only way to get into the breadbasket from this nation, as it was build between the break in the mountains that led there.

"You don't look too pleased." Vault said.

"Call it a feeling, recent events do not seem to be going as we expected them. A healthy case of paranoia is something any politician should have, and I feel something is wrong." Beasley said, although it seems Vault and him were not talking about the same thing.

"Huh? I am talking about the city, I thought you wanted this place to be torn down and all of its people killed?" Vault replied.

Ah, that. Yes, he supposed that was true as well.

"Contrary to what you say, I am pleased, I got what I wanted. After all these years, and all that planning, I got to live my dream." Beasley stated.

He had been waiting for this day for the last thirty five years, three and a half decades to be exact, wasting his time trying to take this region for himself. But now he had brought about this nations ruin, it brought a sense of nostalgia to do this all over again. Although it did feel a lot more satisfying, the Royal Family has been much more irritating than those bastards in Ansur.

"Doesn't seem like it." Vault replied.

Beasley didn't bother to respond, this had already been made personal and he had gotten his fill of indulging himself in petty revenge. Now, he had to think on Geoff, something was not right. If there was a problem there he had to make sure it was dealt with, they couldn't afford any complications. One misstep and they could be looking at the complete collapse of their forces. They were on thin ice as it was, they had committed the majority of their manpower to this assault.

They still had thousands of men roaming across Ansur and along the border but it would be better if they didn't lose many of their veterans at the Godafry Plains.

"Once we have Geoff we can move south and then start taking over the villages. The food from those villages will be able to feed our armies indefinitely, so long we do not destroy them like the rest. We cannot risk drawing too much unwanted attention, let alone losing the breadbasket." Beasley stated, he turned and gave Vault a pointed look, making sure he understood that there would be tolerating any unwanted destruction.

"Drawing attention? We have nothing to worry about, there ain't a force in Eostia that can take us on." Vault replied, he sounded confident, but the man often got overconfident, it was a double edged sword when it came to controlling him.

"Don't be too sure, the south is guarded exclusively by the Iron Legions of Thorn, more than that we cannot dismiss the Rose Company. Both are legitimate threats to our plans, so do not underestimate them." Beasley stated.

"You didn't mention the Dawn Templar or the Samurai? I thought that you were worried about the Alliance as a whole?" Vault said.

Vault was observant. But only so much.

Yes, they had feared that the Alliance being unified would be a threat to their plans. During the Untouched Crusade the Alliance had been unified like never before, so much so that it could actually withstand their army. But now that was no the case.

After they had ousted the Nobles in Zelindo the entire Alliance had torn itself apart with doubt and suspicion. That Lycanthrope had both united and torn this entire Alliance apart at the seems, the Shields were divided and against one another. Even more so than before. They were more vulnerable than ever, taking them out one by one was going to be a lot easier than facing the entire Alliance.

But the Iron Legions and the Halflings as a whole were not to be underestimated, they were stronger than humans and much more resourceful. Of the Alliance forces they were the major obstacle in taking over the south. As for the Rose Company, they were a smaller copy of the Black Dogs, just as skilled and resourceful, but a lot less unified.

Word from their allies in Ansur said that the Rose Company was in the midst of a schism, it seems some of the old guard before it fell under the Mercenary Queen's control were not happy with current leadership. If these disgruntled officers were able to oust Maia, or at least split from the main army they could be looking at some hefty resistance. If even half of the Rose Company turned they could be dealing with a legitimate threat to their plans.

The other forces however were not that much of a danger.

"The Samurai of Rad are small in number and are too tied up in the siege of Zelindo to be a threat to us. Besides they are too far north and won't be able to march into the South, not while Ansur is under Maia's control." Beasley replied, apparently there was little to no love lost between the Shrine Maiden and the Mercenary Queen. "As for the Dawn Templar, we know that they won't act, we have someone that has more control over them then the Goddess. We have nothing to worry about from Ken."

"We also have nothing to worry about from the Rose Company or Ansur, you wouldn't believe how devoted that girl is to me. With how much she lets slip right under her nose, Ansur is already ours, I just need to walk through the gates and it is mine." Vault stated.

True, Maia has proven to be the most inept of leaders, despite her attempts to turn that Company of hers into a mirror image of the Black Dogs, she had caused more disunity than not. But if she remained in control long enough, or the coup turned bloody, than they likely could wipe out the Rose Company without having to challenge them.

He would need to think on the matter and confer with the families in Ansur, they would know what to do. As much as he cared little for those crime lords they were valuable informants and allies within the city walls. Along with being valued customers. Perhaps he can see if they can start tearing the Rose Company apart and possibly kill Maia.

Vault for all his bluster about her loving him, she was someone that had a hold over him as well. Or at least she once did. Beasley had to make sure that affection he once held remained buried and dead, when he first had met her and she proved herself a great ally the man had begun to change. The steps Beasley and his conspirators had to take to thwart her influence over him had been difficult, in fact it had led to her becoming the Mercenary Queen and a Shield Knight. A few more words in Vaults ear and they had effectively made it appear she had used and discarded Vault for her own ambitions, along with copying him in an attempt to upstage rather out of respect.

They made sure they sold it as such, after all you could trick someone unless there was evidence being shouted in their faces. Obviously, how was it that the Shield Knights actually believed they deserve these laurels when in truth they didn't really do anything?

"Then Luu-Luu will the final stepping stone to victory, conquer Rad and we can win this war with ease." Beasley stated.

"Easily done, me and Guzz'mag…"

"No." Beasley interrupted the mercenary, making sure he was clear. "I don't want you leading orcs down south, they pillage and loot and leave nothing behind. We need something to remain in order to keep this nation alive. We need the breadbasket in order to keep this nation from starving, and us in turn."

It won't do if they burn all their fields, tear down every village, and enslave every single person they come across. Occupying a village would work, but so long as they were not orcs, they needed to keep the Iron Tooth orcs in the north and fighting the remaining loyalists. If the orcs kept the Alliance forces busy they could secure the South without having to worry about reinforcements from the north.

It was the height of stupidity that Vault allied himself with the demons, they were impossible to reason with and even harder to keep in check. To ensure that they remained loyal you needed to be more powerful than them and also continually feed their ravenous hunger. It would have been better had Vault just finished them off when he had the chance.

"He isn't going to like that, and I don't like it that you think you can order me around. I am the general of this army, what I say goes." Vault said.

Beasley knew the man was throwing his weight around, a pointless gesture. One made by someone who thought his ego was in danger, honestly he was so simple to manipulate that it didn't take much to keep him in line. He was just as stupid and gullible as his own troops, Vault fed them lavish meals, gave them good wine, and slaves to play with. So Beasley did the same, and like a trained dog he took to it.

Had his father still been alive than Beasley might be worried, that man was a lot harder to control. It was good that the fool died while Vault was young, made raising the boy into an easily controllable tool all the more easier.

"A General yes, but a politician you are not, subjugation by force leads to rebellion. We turn the people against the Alliance, that is how we will gain allies, then we gain more soldiers. No matter how depraved our tactics are we will gain support simply because we are against the Goddess and the Alliance as a whole." Beasley stated, he knew that the only way to gain support was to be more popular than the opposition.

Honestly, the Black Dogs had a reputation that was far from stellar but they were certainly more well liked than the Knights of Iris. He had made sure that not only did the people hated the nobility but also the Shields, despite all he had done and the actions they carried out he was certain they could gain these peoples allegiance.

"Hearts and minds are what keep a nation from crumbling to dust, Feoh is all but spent, but the rest can be salvaged."

Looking to the horizon he stood up, he had waste enough time here, he would go to Geoff himself and see what the issue was. After that he would either negotiate the cities surrender or he would be watching it burn. Either case the plan would move forward from there.

"I'll be heading to Geoff, settle matters here and then do as you wish. The city is yours." Beasley said, taking his hat and coat.

"You seem to be keen on leaving this city, I thought you had wanted to take this place over? What changed?" Vault asked.

Beasley had to admit a lot has changed, he fought tooth and nail to get to this point to take over the city and this nation. Instead he simply allowed it to burn, again he let a nation he was part of turn to ash. But honestly, after Eos had been crowned king and he had been force to create the Parliament to take power away from that man it took all the drive from him.

He spent three decades ruling this country from the shadows, wasting most of his life with politics and shadow games and manipulating everyone around him. Why? Because he was desperate to hold onto something he lost, the throne. He should have started this decades ago instead of playing second fiddle to a fool monarch that didn't realise he had no real power.

"Because this city means nothing in the end, it is in ruins and the monarchy and parliament are all but gone. I burnt it all because I did not wish to keep it. When I first came to this city I had a grand vision of a new order, a new government, a new king, ruling here." Beasley said. "You can't do that when the status quo was the same, it needed to be crushed utterly and then rebuilt. That needs to happen Vault."

He wasn't giving the man a choice here, Vault would finish off this nation and reduce it to nothing and from the rubble Beasley would rebuild it. He had learned a lot in the last thirty years, and now he had the wisdom to see his true vision complete. A perfect empire, one that could endure a thousand years without strife, war or corruption.

"We all have a role, there are three major forces that control a nation. The Nobility, the Church, and the Monarchy." Beasley stated. "Me and the Archbishop know our role, and you Vault. You will be the third man in this glorious trinity that will rule over a true empire of Eostia. King Vault."

The smirk on the man's face was blinding, but he had been obviously excited by the proposal. Vault always went with whatever gave him the ego boost he desired, but the man was a fool in the end. For all his military prowess he was nothing but a glory hound, with a penchant for raping and pillaging. So long as he had an inflated ego and didn't think anyone was above him he would not cause a fuss.

In a way it reminded Beasley of Eos, that stupid man had fallen for the same trick as Vault. The crown would mean nothing in the end, besides Vault would be too busy drinking and fucking to care about anything like running a country. That was his domain after all.

"Enjoy yourself until you hear word from me, we will be marching into the South soon." Beasley said, exiting his office and leaving Vault to stew in his own excitement.

* * *

They had been bound to posts, right outside the Palace.

Alicia looked out over the crowd, thousands had been gathered to watch the spectacle of the royal family bound in chains. Her father and cousin were next to her, the former gagged. Her mother and aunt were nowhere in sight, but she knew that they were nearby. Large tarps covered two large posts on either side of the three, likely beneath them were her mother and aunt. She prayed they were alright.

Looking around the plaza, the people were still being herded into the area and forced to watch them. She was thankful there were survivors, but she had no idea how many had died. If this was all that remained than the majority of the city had been purged.

"My good people! I thank you for coming to todays performance!" Vault called out, arms spread wide as he stepped from the palace.

The orcs and mercenaries around the crowd waved their swords and forced them to their knees.

"I present before you, the royal family! Your King and Princess! Along with her cousin Prim Fiore of Geoff!" Vault bellowed. "In chains! Bound and unable to resist! As they should be!"

He walked down the steps and stood upon the stage that held them aloft, giving her a single smirk before turning back to the crowd.

"This city now belongs to me, the Arcturus family ends here! Nothing more than a mockery of rulers! I will lead this nation now! Along with the others and forge a new empire! One built on strength and power!" Vault called out. "I will conquer all the Great Fortresses of Eostia, take them one by one, and see to the downfall of the fake Goddess and her Shield Knights."

A cheer erupted from the mercenaries and orcs. The people remained silent, on their knees and unable to do anything but cover before the tyrant that now was their ruler.

"This nation has become weak and feeble, relying on the words and orders of woman unfit to lead you! No longer will that be the case! For their sins all woman will be bound to the service of men!" Vault chanted. "I will create an empire where all men are Kings! Where they live only to experience the pleasures of life and feel the gratification of lording over those that are beneath them! These bitches! Princesses they may be! But they will lick your boots regardless if you are a noble! A peasant. Or a King!"

It was worse than she thought, he was going to turn all woman into slaves. No different than all those woman that had been subjugated in Zelindo and Diohart, he was going to do that here. Do it everywhere. How could she have allowed this to happen? She should have kept fighting. Her city and her nation were in the hands of a madman, and she gave it to him.

"Some of you might not understand! Then I shall give you a proper demonstration of what this new empire will look like!" Vault called, gesturing towards his men they pulled down the tarps.

They were pulled down, and Alicia felt her heart sink as she saw her mother and aunt. Bound like they were, naked and their bodies marred with bruises and fluids. Even now they were being violated by orcs and mercenaries, taken to by the beasts one at a time. A gasp went up around the crowd, watching in horror as the two woman were violently raped.

"This is the reward that awaits all that join us! Any woman is yours to take! No matter her station! No matter her status! All are free for you to take and use as you please! There will be no limit! No restrictions!" Vault called out.

"Stop this… please stop this…" Alicia begged, unable to watch her mother be tormented any further.

"You gave me this city! To the conqueror goes the spoils!" Vault laughed. "Any who join me will be welcomed with open arms! This is your chance to step up and above your stations, to experience the revelry of those who shunned you!"

The people were scarred, terrified, this was going to be their world now. Defying it would likely mean death, accepting it would make you into just as vile a monster as those that had conquered them.

"Boss! This ones dead!"

Alicia turned, Delphine hung limp from her chains, eyes classy and wide in terror. Prim let out a wail, her mother was gone, the torment she had suffered could no longer be endured. Alicia lowered her head, fighting back tears, why has this happened?

"Don't worry, her little girl can cover for her!" Vault said.

"No! Stop please!" Alicia cried out.

"Any man who joins me can step forward now, you can prove yourself to me! Drop your pants and take turns on the girl! Who here wants to have a go?" Vault called out, inviting people from the crowd to step forward to rape her cousin.

"Well I didn't get to finish in the last one, might as well make up for it." One of the Black Dogs bellowed, laughing as he made for Prim.

He only took a few steps before his head parted his shoulders, his body falling to the ground with a thud. The silence that followed was deafening, the one that had done so stood there with blade in hand and uncaring he had just made himself a target. Cloaked in dark armour and robes, a clawed gauntlet with a bloody circle around it emblazoned upon his tabard. He raised his blade and shouldered it.

"Apologies, I seem to have interrupted you, but I needed your collective attention." He said.

"Who the hell are you?" Vault demanded, his smug demeanour evaporating as he glared at the unknown knight.

"Abraham Whiteford, Captain of the Adjudicators." The man said, removing his hood and showing a man with short dark hair and a neutral expression. "Surrender yourself and the city immediately."

Vault laughed. Along with the rest of his soldiers.

"Surrender? Now why would I do that? Especially to a dead man?" Vault laughed.

"Then how about to a Queen?"

Alicia turned to the speaker, and to her shock she saw someone she never thought she would see again. She strolled forward through the crowd, the people parting before her in shock. She was smiling seductively, her beauty likely enrapturing some of those around her, others shrank back in fear. Armed with nothing but an ornate staff, protected by two guards, a white haired Dark Elf and her lieutenant Ursula.

"Olga Discordia." Vault hissed, glaring at the woman as she strolled through the crowd.

People backed away, now putting a name to the mysterious woman they knew exactly who she was, and Alicia couldn't believe what was happening. Was she here to exact revenge against Vault for taking the Dark Fortress, while in turn wiping her city off the face of the continent along with these treasonous dogs?

"What's the matter? Still mad I took your fortress and your people? Most of them are on their knees sucking my men's dicks right now! I assume you have come to join them?" Vault taunted, his infuriating smirk returning as he placed a hand on his crotch to give it a good rub.

"Hardly. I am all but amused that it took you so long to get back to Eostia, two whole months? Were you wallowing that you had no woman to warm your beds? No food to fill your bellies? It must have been so dreadful and shameful that you had to take this long just to drag yourselves back here." Olga replied, her smile light as she rebuked Vault. "Honestly how pitiful of you, I can see you are obviously so ashamed of your failure that you had to come and conquer this city just to make sure that small ego of yours didn't disappear."

The taunt forced Vault's mirth to disappear, his scowl was fierce and his teeth were bared.

"Why are you here bitch?" Vault bellowed.

"I came here to see you of course, to laugh in your face and deliver a proper punishment onto you for what you did to my beloved Fortress." Olga replied.

She was going to destroy Feoh, Alicia knew that, as soon as she had dealt with the Black Dogs she would annihilate this city. There was no way any of her people could stop her, it was impossible, they were in chains now or in caskets. But those that were not seemed to be behind the Queen of Thorns. Why was Ursula following Olga Discordia? What had happened? Has she been enscrolled?

"So you are going to take this fortress from me? Do you think you can do it? Defeat me?" Vault taunted, boasting to preserve his dignity, like that would do him any good against Olga Discordia.

"Then do step forward and face me, I am sure that the man that conquered my fortress can challenge me? After all, you boast so much about having defeated me once before, why not try proving it now?" Olga taunted in return, her smile turning into a smirk that was seeped in gratification.

She was calling Vault out, and he had nowhere else to go, the man's own pride was caught between two hard choices. He had literally slandered himself, if he stepped forward he would be going to his death, if not he would be seen as a coward.

"Not too brave are we? Oh well, I will just have to come to you then." Olga said, strolling forward confidently.

"Don't you fucking dare mock me!" Vault hissed. "Take her!"

Several men moved to apprehend the Dark Elf, who did nothing but continue to walk forward, confident and unafraid. Then as the Black Dogs drew close they were cut down, two warriors appeared from behind Olga and killed those that tried to halt her. Garbed in the same dark robes and armour, they carved through a dozen soldiers with ease.

"Where the hell did they come from?" One of the Black Dogs yelled, before he was beheaded.

"So afraid of facing me you push your men between me and you? As I recall that is how you fight isn't it? You let others do the fighting for you and stay nice and safe and away from the battle!" Olga laughed. "Is that how heroes fight? Or is it how cowards live so long?"

"Where was that bravado when I stormed your castle and took your people as my slaves? Where was that fighting spirit of your when I had you at my feet unable to stand! I sat on your throne and fucked your people into submission and you sat in a tiny cell waiting your turn!" Vaulted yelled. "I beat you! I won! And now you think you can come here and destroy what I have taken! Not on your life bitch!"

Olga stopped, her two guards following suit, her face lost all expression.

"Destroy? You think I have come to destroy this city?" Olga asked, before she smirked widely. "No, I have come to liberate it! Just as you took Garan from me I will take Feoh from you and I will rule it as my own!"

"Really! And how the hell are you going to do that?" Vault yelled.

"The same way you defeated me, I am going to use him." Olga replied, her smirk twisting into a vindictive smile.

A loud thump alerted them of a new arrival, Alicia craned her neck to see what it was and her heart stopped. The werewolf, had landed before the doors of the palace and glared balefully towards Vault.

"**How are you feeling about your chances now, Vault?**" The werewolf said.

"Kill them!" Vault yelled, drawing his sword and taking a defensive stance.

"**Purge the city!**"

Alicia turned back to the people, immediately dozens of black garbed soldiers rushed out of the crowds and attacked the Black Dogs and their demonic allies. Dozens appeared, then hundreds and now thousands. They came from everywhere, from every streets, every alleyway, every unnoticed corner. Charging in and taking to the Black Dogs, it was a slaughter, but this time those treasonous monsters were getting the retribution they deserved.

Facing forward she saw the man there, Abraham, with a quick swing of his large sword he shattered her steel cuffs and allowed her to fall to the ground. He pulled her back to her feet and dragged her from the palace.

"No! My family! Prim!" Alicia cried, trying to free herself from the vice grip of this dark knight.

"They will be rescued, now let us be off, I cannot protect you in this chaos." Abraham said, dragging her behind the lines of several spearman.

As she moved for the streets she could see dozens more dark armoured and robed soldiers charge towards the plaza. They had cleared out the orcs and Black Dogs quickly, could they have actually cleared the entire city? She looked to the one who had rescued her, his family name, Whiteford, she knew that name.

Where have I heard that name?

* * *

A flick of his scythe and the mercenary's head came off.

"**How many more will you put between me and you?**" Reginald asked, charging towards the mercenary commander. "**You should realise by now that it will amount to nothing in the end, this paltry few won't protect you.**"

Vault had drawn his sword some time ago, but he had not risked to charge him. Fear or common sense, didn't matter which the problem remained the same, he had to cut through a few dozen more enemies before he could wrap his claws around the man's throat.

"Get in there!" Vault yelled, forcing some more of his men forward, sending them to their deaths so he wouldn't have to face his. "Surround him!"

"But boss, that won't…" He was dead before he could finish, Vault saw to that.

"Do as I say!" He roared, giving them no choice.

Fight and die or run and die. Reginald was not going to give him a chance to attempt the latter while his men did the former. With a few swings he had slaughtered those between him and his target, Vault was defenceless.

He raised his sword and tried to fight back, but he held out only a few moments. Vault parried several blows, was even able to evade one, but in the end he was knocked back by a strike and forced down to a knee. Had three more mercenaries not interfered Reginald could have taken his head then and there.

Reginald turned and cut all three down in a single swing, as they fell to the ground he heard the sound of hurried steps. Three steps specifically, and with a quick overhead swing he dropped his weapon right down on top of the mercenary commander. He let out a curse as the scythe arced towards him, had he not hastily raised his blade over his head to stop it he would have died.

"I won't die here! I will not die here!" Vault yelled.

"**How certain are you of that?**" Reginald replied, tugging the scythe back and pulling Vault back towards him.

As the mercenary stumbled back he was taken by the neck and forced to face him, he had a scowl on his face but there was fear in his eyes. Good, he wanted him to feel that, to know what it was like to be beneath his better and afraid of what would happen. He had done it to so many others, it was time he felt what it was like.

Reginald felt something tug on his scythe, looking down he saw his entire arm was ensnared, magical chains wrapping around it. A force slammed into his back, nearly making him stagger, turning he looked to see another familiar face. Kin, the bespectacled mage was there, his face scarred with horrible burns. It seems that he did not escape the fortress unscathed in Olga's exodus, she did mention she had trapped the mages in her library and left them to burn.

"Kin! Get this fucking thing off me!" Vault yelled.

"Do it now!" Kin yelled.

Reginald heard a roar, to his right, he glanced up and saw an orc roaring as it swung its axe towards him. Not even bothering to move he mentally created a dancing rune scythe at his side, halting the attack before it could connect. Releasing Vault he slashed out with his free claw and tore out the orc's throat, as it fell Vault attempted to retaliate. Reginald reached out and grasped the man's sword as he swung, immobilising it.

With a quick flash of emerald light the chains binding his arms were dissolved. He swung his scythe around, forcing Vault to let go of his sword and grab the scythe as it came towards him. Vault barely held onto it, actually nearly being toppled over, but there was no way the humans strength could overpower his own.

A few footsteps reached his ears, and with a growl he redirected his dancing rune scythe and Vault's sword behind him. He turned and glared at the attacker, two more orcs had gotten the jump on him, he was not focusing on the battle. Pushing the orcs axe off the sword he shifted his grip on the weapon and buried it in the demon's chest. As it fell more charged in, it was time he stopped playing with Vault.

With a flick of his scythe he threw Vault aside and then cut down two orcs and a mercenary before they could get the drop on him. He tried to rip the sword free from the orcs chest, but magical chains bound his arm and the blade to the orcs dead body. Dragging him to the ground and keeping him immobilised, and vulnerable to the army swarming around him.

He swung back, knocking aside an orc and then up and down onto the shoulder of a mercenary, he was cut in half from shoulder to groin. His ethereal scythe blocked one blow, but another connected before he could stop it. The axe slammed down onto his shoulder, turning to glare at the attacker he was almost surprised to see it was Vault.

The man seemed keen on taking him out.

"I'll fucking cut you…"

Reginald swung the hook on the end of his scythe and buried it into the mercenaries side, he grunted, then howled when he was lifted up and thrown forward. Twisting Nightrend in hand he cut down a few more orcs, but magical chains shot up and bound his scythe arm. Glaring at the interfering mage he channeled his power and shattered the chains restricting his arms.

Vault had staggered to his feet, holding his side, and then he was knocked off them again with the shaft of his scythe connected with his gut. He was thrown aside, landing heavily against the stone floor. Two mercenaries rushed towards their commander and dragged him away, through the advancing enemies that were now fighting to defend their injured master.

"My lord."

Reginald glanced back to see three of his warriors charge in, Derrick Thatch was leading them. The Captain of his honour guard, his personally routine of soldiers.

"We will clear the way." One said, charing into the fray and cutting down the enemies in her path.

He followed with the others, cutting through them to reach Vault. The enemy fell, quickly and efficiently, these were his best troops, personally trained and very good at killing. Vault was back on his feet once more, nursing a wounded side, but he was not going to stick around. The man knew he stood no chance, his forces were dying by the dozen and he had no way of facing them head on.

He would do the sensible thing. And that was run.

"**Advance, kill everything.**" Reginald ordered, leading the charge after the treasonous mercenary.

They cut through the last of the orcs and mercenaries in front of the palace doors, entering they found Vault retreating with several of his soldiers. Orcs and a few misguided mercenaries remained behind, likely to sell their lives so their leader can escape. They moved, carving through the next batch of enemies, the more they killed the more his allies began to gather.

Already Abraham and his Adjudicators had arrived, the former noble was quick to get into the fighting. He did his work well, if he was here than the last of the royal family had been rescued. The rest of his forces would likely already be scouring the city for any resistance and survivors.

"**Secure the palace.**" Reginald ordered, pulling his scythe from the corpse of an orc.

Abraham nodded his head, taking off with his forces to take out any survivors in the palace. They could secure this place, the only remaining bastion of the enemy in short order.

"**You five, with me."** Reginald said, turning to five of his honour guard.

They descended into the depths of the fortress, moving level by level and down into the depths of the dungeons, and then below even that. Vault was attempting to escape, and this was the only way he could do it. Beneath Feoh was a network of tunnels and chambers that acted as shelters if the city was attacked, they were old, so old they had been forgotten by almost everyone.

But not by the Black Dogs, who had used these same sanctuaries as ways to ferry their slaves and illegal goods into the city. Just as the Black Dogs had used this to sneak into the Palace so too had Reginald snuck in behind their defences. But unlike Vault he had made sure to keep this place secured, first he had killed all of the Black Dogs down here and then replaced them with his own men.

Reginald heard the grunts and fearful whimpering of his prey. He could smell the blood in the air, he followed it and soon enough came to find Vault. He was surrounded on all sides, his soldiers of the Hand of Suffering barred his way, he was trapped between fifty men. At their head was Captain Kibral Mesk, the former Knight of Ur glowered at Vault and held his sword at his side.

"Dammit, what the hell happened? How did you get into the city? Into the damn tunnels?" Vault hissed, holding his side as he glared at the Knight ahead of him.

"**We came through the gates, through the secret passages, it was simple when your defences were not sealed. We walked right in.**" Reginald said, stepping out from the shadows, his guards following close behind him. "**You were never one to think you could be beaten, you never defended your holdings, never prepared for anyone to face you. That has always been your greatest weakness.**"

"When my army gets here…"

"**You mean the army that was wiped out at Geoff? Along with those traitors you sent to sabotage the bulwark? The one you send from Markward? They will not be coming.**" Reginald interrupted.

"You think this is over? I have thousands more, I got orcs, demons, fucking soldiers in every fortress in this nation!" Vault hissed.

"**Of that I have no doubt, but I likely just wiped out the majority, if not the entirety, of the army you sent up to Garan. Meaning all you have left are your allies in those fortresses and maybe the border as well. Compared to how many we have killed here, they will be easy pickings.**" Reginald replied.

"I will make you pay for this, all of you!" Vault yelled, stealing a sword from one of his men.

"**I am sure you will.**"

* * *

Olga looked around the Throne room, littering the ground were the bodies of dozens of mercenaries and orcs. Not a single one of Reginald's soldiers lay amongst the dead, they were skilled and dangerous. She had seen some fall, they died silently and without a gasp or cry, it was strange to see them pass on like that.

She had seen battle before, the screaming and clashing of steel rang through the air. None were silent or composed on a battlefield, at least not until she met the Hand of Suffering. Her people were calm and strong willed, but even they were not as quiet and undaunted in a battle when compared to these humans.

"Impressive, you took the entire city in less than an hour." Olga said aloud, turning and regarding the commanders of this assault.

Six stood before her, all of them were unique but at the same time similar, if you referred to their expressions and demeanour. Almost every man in this army had little to no expression, at least nothing that could be considered an emotion.

"The Black Dogs did not create any major defences after they captured the city, they did not think an attack would come a day after the city was taken." August Ballantine replied absentmindedly.

He was old, seventy she suspected, but he had power in his physique, power she did not think someone his age could hold. Especially humans. But in truth many of the people in the Hand of Suffering were different, so different from normal humans. It must be why she tolerated and even respected them so much, because they weren't like those arrogant human.

"Impressive none the less." Olga commented. "I am sure Reginald would be pleased."

"Yes, I am sure." August replied, appearing and sounding as if he didn't care if his superior was pleased or not.

Had she not known these men for some time she would have thought he was not so loyal to the werewolf. But the surprising thing was that he was loyal, without a shadow of a doubt, it was that they didn't get bogged down with laurels and praise and reward. They did their jobs, succeed or failed they kept doing their duty regardless, it didn't matter in the end. They fulfil their purpose and it didn't matter what else happened.

Ludo had been envious of such martial discipline, calling them exemplary soldiers. When it came time for Geoff to be assaulted Ludo had actually requested to join the siege. August had spoken with him for a few minutes and actually entrusted with him three companies worth of soldiers. The act alone surprised her, even more so that an entire company had been given to her as a protection detail.

His name was Glan, she didn't mind him, he was well spoken and too the point. Oddly enough he didn't ogle her like others did, but Chloe simply could not stand the young Knight. Even as he made attempts to broker a truce between himself and her it didn't seem that there would be peace between them. None the less, having a protection detail like that, it was a nice touch on Reginald's part.

"General." Markus Holmes stepped into the chamber, the young blonde haired man with a scar on his brow stepped up, expressionless as the rest of the Captains. "We have everyone. Shall we begin?"

"Yes, we shall." August said, looking to back toward Olga. "You're up your Majesty."

Olga smirked, she was going to enjoy this.

Olga stood on the steps of the palace, the same spot less than half an hour ago Vault had stood and proclaimed his superiority over all. Now she took his place, as the new ruler of this city and this entire nation, the people before her were now to be her subjects.

"Hear me people of Feoh!" Olga called out, amplifying her voice.

The people went silent, their frightened murmuring stopping as they looked towards her.

"You are free from the yoke of the Black Dogs, no longer will they trouble you. Them and their demonic spawn have been driven from Feoh, the city and the nation as a whole. You are safe, under the protection of the Hand of Suffering and I, Olga Discordia. The Queen of Garan and the Dark Elves." She said.

The name inspired some dread, people looking at her in fear, the idea of being in the presence of a woman who had been demonised by the very people that once ruled them. That would certainly paint her control of this city negatively, at least until she proved them wrong.

"I know you fear me, have heard stories and tales of my cruelty, that I will slaughter you all without a care. But you have nothing to fear, I despise not all man, I despise those who trample on the innocent and the good. Who put people like yourselves under their heel and expect them to obey." Olga said, spreading her arms as if to embrace them all. "No more. I will rule you alone, and you will never have to fear again."

As she finished carts were brought forward, from it food, provisions and supplies were given to the people. Families were given blankets and fresh fruit, the injured were tended to on the spot and given care, lost children and wives were brought back to their families.

"You will have all that you need, food, medicine, warmth, and your families. Your torment is over, I will see to it not another soul here suffers again. You have my word, as a Queen, and as your new protector." Olga said, giving a small bow to the people, a humbling gesture, one to charm the people.

Soon enough the entire plaza was turned into food distribution and triage centre, people were fed and treated for any injuries. Families that were missing loved ones were being consoled and aided in searching for those that were lost. The dead were brought in as well, cleaned and respectfully lain in the streets so they can be identified.

Olga turned around and moved for the palace. Stepping inside she moved for the throne room, finding the dead had already been removed, and surprisingly all the blood was gone as well. Standing beside the throne was Reginald, while the rest of his acolytes stood behind him.

"**Well done.**" Reginald said, giving her a nod.

"Thank you, I must admit however I am surprised you are not taking any credit for this, or any of you." Olga said, laying a hand on the arm rest of the throne. "You could take this throne easily, you have an army, you have defeated the Black Dogs. Even I would not challenge it if you made such a demand of me. There is literally nothing stopping you."

"**All except the will of the people.**" Reginald replied. "**I cannot rule, for I am not what the people want. What they need.**"

Reginald had always affirmed his desire to fix this nation, to change it, to make reforms to its broken and corrupt structure. Making her take the role as a icon didn't seem to register for her, because the entire nation hated her for starting a war. But he seemed to have an idea that her being seen in a different light was important for his plans.

"These people are ruled through force of arms, do you think I can do it with only promises and kind words?" Olga asked.

"**Hearts and minds are what influence nations, if they feel you are a better alternative than anyone else, they will not question you. If you show you are better than all other rulers, that you have their best interests at heart. They will not only let you rule them, they will respect your rule.**" Reginald replied, before gesturing to the throne beside himself.

Olga looked to it, before turning around and taking a seat. She reclined upon the throne, liking the way it felt and the sensation it gave. Power was something she always respected and craved, and Reginald certainly was delivering both in equal measure.

Whatever plan he had in mind she did not care, she trusted him, as strange as it sounded. She trusted that he would do more for this country than anyone else could, and while she had once wanted to see it burn. Perhaps sitting back and watching him cut away the cancer within it was a more logical choice.

She could not wait.

Reginald never failed to surprise her, and she certainly was in for a few surprises.

* * *

**There you have it, sorry for not posting earlier and such but I have been busy catching up on Transcendence and Are We Alone so I was busy. Also as a little thing I decided to make small omakes at the end of some chapters just to have fun with it. Like what if someone other than Reginald came to Eostia. Here is one, a Battlelord of the Valajar. Enjoy.**

* * *

**A Good Orc?**

Merrick poked the fire, pushing aside some of the embers and logs so that it could keep burning. He looked over to the other side of the fire and saw his little sister sleeping soundly, calm, he was happy about that.

They had fled from their village after it had been attacked by demons, mother and father had stayed behind to give them a chance to escape. Their village was gone, and everyone they knew was as well, that had been a week ago. They had been living out here avoiding the orcs and trying to keep themselves alive as they made their way down south and towards the villages that were protected by the Alliance.

But they were trapped behind the demon armies advance, from what they had heard before the village was overrun was that the surrounding villages had all been taken. In fact it was even rumoured that some of the villages to the south had been lost, meaning that their village had been cut off from the rest of the Alliance.

Guess they were right, considering there was nothing but orcs roaming these forests.

"I hope we get somewhere safe soon."

But really he had no idea if he wanted to be taken to an orphanage, to be put into one of those homes in the big Fortresses that took in war orphans. He had no idea how bad it was there, considering how overpopulated the Fortresses were, his own father had said it was better to live out here than in those cities.

Another part of him believed that it would have been better if they were near the city, at least then his mother and father would still be alive. Protect may come at a cost, but it was better than being out here and at the mercy of these orcs and demons. But he didn't know if it was true or not, didn't matter he supposed, they were going that way no matter what. They couldn't stay here.

Then something broke through the clearing, a large armoured warrior, on its shoulder was a deer carcass. Underneath its hood he could see the jagged teeth jutting from its bottom jaw, along with the pale grey skin of its flesh. It was an orc, but not like the ones he had been told about by his father or see when they attacked his village.

It wasn't a big bellied beast that slobbered like a dog, neither did it have glowing red eyes or horns on its head. Also it wore armour instead of rags like the rest of their kind, and from what he had seen when he first saw the creature it could fight.

"Are there anymore orcs?" Merrick asked, poking the fire some more.

The armoured orc grunted, that all but affirmed his question, that means that there would be another night of worrying if they would be attacked.

When he first met this orc he was running with his sister, fleeing from their village, and then they ran right into him and his large warg mount. At first he thought he was going to die, along with his sister, but instead of attacking them he had killed the orc pursuers and then rescued them. Returning back to the village and wiping out the orcs there.

No one was left alive, everyone was dead or had disappeared. Leaving the two of them alone with the pale grey orc that didn't talk much or give them much reassurance. Although after a while it became clear that they were safe with him, still didn't make them feel any better being surrounded on all sides by demons and orcs.

Although Joyce seemed to be trying to talk with him he was quiet most of the time, but he seemed to at least treat her better than him. Letting him ride on that massive warg of his and making small little items and trinkets for her as they were together. He didn't mind, in fact it was probably for that reason she seemed so calm despite the horror she had been through.

The first few days she had nightmares and even when awake would start crying without any warning, Merrick had tried to console her like any good brother, but it didn't do any good. But the moment that orc took over she started to improve, giving her toys and small little things to improve her mood, it certainly had helped.

Now he was preparing their meals for the next few days, he had brought back a deer and was skinning and butchering it. He knew what he was doing, a few minutes and its fur was gone, another after that organs were out, then finally he started cutting off bits of meat, hanging some over the fire to cook.

"Won't the orcs come if they see that?" Merrick asked.

"Killed them all." The orc said, gruff and no nonsense.

"You did?"

"Where do you think I got most of our supplies from?"

He didn't look up from his work or speak further, just continuing to butcher the deer and then salting the meet before placing them in jars filled with what he could on guess was rum. He didn't understand what he was doing, but he couldn't help but be interested. This orc kept doing some strange things, from how it stored their food to also how it prepared their shelter. Some sort of magic box that when pressed created a large underground dwelling for them to reside within.

Called it a Bunker-in-a-Box, apparently it was made by Goblins.

They ate and slept. Not a word was broken between them as they prepared to leave the next morning. The dwelling they slept in was retrieved and then both of them were put into the large wargs back. Joyce scratching the large wolf's head as she hopped on, she looked happier. Their protector took the reins and began walking them out of the clearing.

"Hey… what is your name?" Merrick asked, he had not bothered to ask before but maybe it was time he asked. He was going out of his way to keep them safe, so maybe he could at least call him by his name.

"Aklosh, Battlelord of the Valarjar."

* * *

**There you have it, this is a possibility of instead of a Worgen Death Knight, but an Orc Battlelord of the Valarjar, who ends up stranded on this world.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Here we are, been a while since this got any love so I decided to update it for my fans who enjoy this story. Now this is an important turning point for the story, mainly because a lot is about to go down from here. Gonna be fun, that I can assure you.**

**Nothing much other than that really, so read and enjoy.**

* * *

**The Hand of Suffering**

**Chapter 17: Fallen from Grace**

_Feoh_

The city was on its way to being restored to its former glory, the burned houses and buildings were being reconstructed. Walls, roofs, and new furniture was being made in abundance, it was like the entire city was being renovated and upgraded. These warriors of the Hand of Suffering were experts in more than war it would seem, they appeared to be professional in many other areas.

Construction being one such field they seemed to be proficient in, considering they had rebuilt an entire district in only a weeks passing. Thousands had fallen to task, nearly the entire army had aided in the reconstruction efforts. They were making good time on it, she believed within three months the entire city would be likely be back to what it once was.

Alicia strolled through the streets as they were constructing the houses, watching as these dark robed warriors went about their work. They were efficient and did their jobs well, it was almost enviable how well they behaved and took to their duties without complaint. Not even her own soldiers could hold back a grumble or two at doing menial work, especially when they were forced to do it.

Things were returning to normal, at least for the sake of her city. The people were still mourning, only a week had passed after all, not long enough for them to forget what they had experienced. Bodies were still being recovered, many were still missing, and the despair and dread of the city made the very air heavy and foul to breath.

'I should have stopped this, these people should not have suffered though this.' Alicia thought, walking aimlessly through her city.

People had died because she had neglected her duties, been too proud to admit the possibility that there were traitors within the noble court. Nearly the entirety of parliament was behind Beasley and his scheme, even her father's closest allies and friends had turned on them. Half of the nobility were allies of the Prime Minister, having been on those steps when Vault had proclaimed his mad plan to conquer Eostia.

She had ignored the blame cast at her city and its leaders, and it had cost her. It had cost everyone. This shame she felt was adequate, it was the perfect thing to punish her for her ignorance, she held onto it because it was the only thing she could do now.

"My son! Have you found my son?!"

"My husband is still missing! Why have you not found him?"

"Where is my mother and father?!"

Alicia turned the corner, and in the middle of a market square she found a gathering of people. She recognised this as another recovery base, it was here that anyone missing or dead was brought so they could be identified and recovered for the families still alive. Dozens were here, all shouting to know what had happened to their missing loved ones.

Walking forward she could see many to the far side of the street mourning over the veiled bodies of the dead. Not too far away others were weeping with relieved tears, happily embracing their lost children who had been returned to them. But more were still scared, terrified that they may never find out what happened to those they had lost.

"We will have them buried outside the city, we will inform you of when they are to be laid to rest."

Alicia turned to watch a nun speak with a grieving woman, she spoke without emotion. Not a shred of empathy or guilt as they both stood next to the veiled bodies of four people, three of which were children. That was likely her entire family, she would have nothing left.

"Thank you…" The widow said breathlessly, despair and pain in her words as she turned around and began to caress the cheek of her deceased husband.

Alicia moved forward, the nun was dressed in armour and only the abbot on her head only giving her a clue as to what she was. She had her doubts she was a worshipper of Celestine, and most certainly not part of this cities covenant, perhaps she was one of the cultists. That was to be expected, these things served that werewolf, it was no leap to believe that these were part of that cult from the Valley.

"You should not be here." The nun said, not bothering to look towards her.

"This in my city, these are my streets. Who are you to tell me I cannot be here?" Alicia responded, narrowing her eyes slightly, yet the nun did nothing to respond to her demand.

"Yvette." Alicia turned, a priest this time approached, he was armoured and clothed in the same colours of the Knights of the Hand of Suffering. "Keep to your duties, I will handle this."

Alicia levelled her gaze on the man, even with the cowl over his head she could make out some features. She had a good idea who he was. He must be the Priest that was sent to the Valley a decade ago after he spoke against the Archbishop, it seems that the suspicions of him falling in with the heretics was true. Amintore Giovanni, the Archbishop had been very vocal on capturing this man.

"I think you should leave, it is not good that you are here." Amintore said, his words an emotionless monotone one would associate with anyone from the Hand of Suffering.

It was as if all life and feeling had been stripped from them, it made them more terrifying she would admit. With that dark armour and those cold words they uttered it made them seem like more monsters than men.

"This is my city, I will not be told where I can and cannot go." Alicia replied, they may hold it with an iron fist but she was not going to allow them to reign here without resistance.

He stared at her, expressionless, before he turned around and moved off. Alicia was surprised, she did not think he would give up so quickly. She wondered if they were truly as fearless as they made themselves out to be, perhaps they know better than to try and stand their ground against her.

"Do as you wish, I do not have time to waste words with you." Amintore replied. "But mind the people, do not cause them any duress."

Alicia did not reply, instead watch as the people went about their work. They brought in bodies, wrapped in shrouds and placed down along the long line of dead. It was disheartening to see so many, in just one place, if this was happening in the rest of the districts than more than half the cities populace had been lost.

She turned to the weeping woman, brushing the face and hair of one of her children. How many families had been torn apart? That was a number she could not count, she did not wish to know. The only relief she could take from this, as shallow as it was, that despite her delay her sacrifice had been able to save the city before more lives were lost.

By sacrificing herself to Vault and the city he would have stopped the senseless slaughter and rape, giving it over to him had been the only way to protect what was left of her people. Her family had taken their place, become the font of all the Black Dogs lust and violence, her own mother and aunt had borne the brunt of that sinful desire. Had the Hand of Suffering and Olga Discordia not arrived than in all likelihood herself and Prim would have suffered as well.

But she couldn't be thankful for that, in a way she believed she deserved to be punished for not acting sooner. For not doing more.

"I am sorry for what you have endured, to lose your family… I could not imagine the loss you feel right now." Alicia said, doing her best to try and console this woman who had likely lost everything.

"It's all your fault…"

"What?" Alicia asked, and to her shock the woman leapt up and shouted at her.

"It is all your fault! This would never have happened if it wasn't for you! You did this!" She yelled, screaming with all her grief and anger.

Alicia recoiled, she didn't need that to be said to know it was true. She knew that her foolishness had caused this, that she should have considered the possibility of traitors beating within the city. But her pride blinded her, made her believe that her nation and its rulers were pure and righteous. It was her mistake, one she would shoulder for the rest of her life.

"Beasley's treason is the result of this destruction, of the loss of life…" Alicia said, fighting down her own grief. "I know I did not seek out this corruption as I should have, it is on my shoulders the blame lays."

"Them? You blame them! But it was you who sacrifice the city! Who did nothing when it was ravaged! My sons! My husband would still be alive had you not been a coward!" The widow seeped.

Coward? She fought to the best of her ability, she struggled against insurmountable odds and while it was not enough she did not give up. Only when it came to saving what was left of her city, and the people, did she give herself over to Vault to ensure that no one else would be harmed. She could be blamed for failing to stop this tragedy before it befell Feoh, but they could not think to blame her for not doing everything in her power to stop it when it happened.

"I sacrificed the city, and myself along with my family, to Vault and the traitor Beasley, I did it to protect you all!" She cried out, looking to the many onlookers, watching the scene before them. "I gave myself over to them, I sacrifice myself for your sake, so that the suffering would end. I was not here when the city fell, for that I am sorry, but when the time came to make the choice I gave up whatever I could to make sure you were safe."

She had hoped that they would understand, but she doubted they would know the full grasp of what she endured and gave up in order to save the few that were left. Had she not given herself over to Vault and Beasley, she knew that it would have been worse. The fighting would have continued, the loss of life so much greater, and the suffering so much worse.

"You sacrificed nothing." The widow hissed, turning away in anger.

Alicia looked around, finding the people still watching her, thinly veiled contempt and anger shone in their eyes. They were angry, vengeful, and all of it was directed to her. Why? Why were they looking at her in such a way? She had done this to save them, to try and stop the carnage. It had worked had it not?

The fighting had stopped after she submitted to the Black Dogs, her people were spared any further bloodshed. She did not expect them to be gladdened, they had still lost in the end, but to feel so angry with her decision. Perhaps it was for the best, it was a deserved punishment for her own hubris, for once she would have been angered by their outrage and harsh words.

Now, she felt like it was deserved. That it was the only way that they could heal from the pain they had endured. Yes, that was a fitting punishment as well, if this helped them to grieve and recover than she would not speak up again.

But in time they would hopefully see that she had done right, that she had made the only choice to save everyone. That she did the right thing, if not for her willingness to sacrifice herself and her family, this entire city would have been burned and it's people put to the sword. She had stopped that, she knew that, it was the only way.

"You should go." Amintore said, walking towards her as placing an arm behind her back. "The people are stricken with grief, and you are only causing them more pain."

"They need to know, to understand why I did what I did, I had no other choice." Alicia replied, pushing off the man, why was she arguing? She knew she was right, that there was no other way this could have transpired without serious consequences.

"Not in their eyes." He replied. "Go. Return to the palace, it is not safe for you here."

* * *

_Royal Palace_

"I did not come to argue with you Witch! That throne belongs to my family, and has been so for the last eight generations!" Eos yelled, the portly king was fuming as he had tried in futility to reclaim his lost rulership.

He stood near the base of the throne, behind him was what was left of the loyalists to his claim – there did not appear to be many. Most did not wish to challenge her, after their dismal defeat at the hands of Vault and his army there was few who believed that they could win against herself and her army.

After all, the unstoppable juggernaut that was the Black Dogs had been utterly decimated and destroyed by the Hand of Suffering with minimal losses. What forces they had left barely could put up a fight against a single company of the Hand, let alone an entire Legion and a handful of elite divisions. Her rule here was cemented, and strangely enough it was firmly held not through force of arms but by the will of those that she ruled.

Sadly someone didn't seemed to realise that.

"Return my throne and city! Neither of them belong to you!" Eos cried, behind him the supporters to his claim gave affirming bellowing. They were less vocal when compared to the King, to be expected, they knew the stories of the Dark Queen of Garan, and were afraid to earn her ire.

"No." Olga replied, calmly, casually, and with utter disinterest.

This had been the eighth attempt by the man to reclaim his throne, and honestly she was getting tired of doing this every day. He took up nearly an hour of her time making baseless threats and demanding back this gilded seat. It was amusing at first, but it got old after the third time. She had more important matters to attend to, and more important people to talk with.

"You cannot silence…!" He started, before she raised her hand and locked eyes with him.

"I am going to silence you, but unlike some uncivilised beings I intend to do it without threats or force of arms. I have learned recently that words are quite powerful, as they do more damage than a sword ever could." She replied, smiling widely as she revelled in the idea of tearing down the man, he certainly deserved it.

Also she had an inkling to actually try and replicate the beautiful word play that Reginald could perform on a whim. If she had such skill with words she certainly could win any argument without any degree of difficulty, and also get the satisfactions of making them look like fools.

"Let us start with why me sitting on this throne is not only better for this city, but also the monarchy you so desperately wish to maintain." Olga started. "Firstly: I maintain order. The Hand of Suffering has close to ten thousand soldiers here, all of them are scouring Feoh looking for remnants of the Black Dogs and their orc allies."

Ten thousand, just under half of what the Hand could muster, and they still overshadowed whatever the Alliance could produce. There were more mercenaries in Eostia than there were legitimate soldiers, and there were even less Knights to speak of. Even with what remained of the Knights of Iris and the City Guard, barely three hundred were active, and they were nowhere near the level of skill as these soldiers under Reginald's command.

"Second: We are your only source of food. The farmlands across this nation were devastated by the orcs raids and had no time to recover, and with the recent attacks there is literally nothing left. Refugees and survivors are being brought back to Feoh and Geoff as we speak, thousands of people. I have enough food to feed them comfortably for the next year." Olga continued.

Feoh had been devastated by this attack, most of the country had been lost and every single survivor was being brought back to the cities. Not a single farm had survived, the nation was literally deserted, only the cities had people in them, mainly because this was the only place you could get food and protection.

"Third: I have the manpower necessary to rebuild and fortify this city and this nation, you have no one left to repair your walls, rebuild your houses or simply fill in a hole on the street. Mix that with the fact you have only enough soldiers to keep the peace means that you literally have no way to defend this city from another attack." Olga stated.

"Because you ensnared the city guard! Enchanting that traitor behind you!" Eos yelled, pointing an accusing finger.

Olga knew he was referring to Tykus, the recently promoted Captain of the Guard. He stood behind her throne, along with half a dozen of the other Captain of the Hand of Suffering, including August Ballantine – Reginald's Generals. But where these men served her under Reginald orders, Tykus served her if only to ensure the safety of the city, making him the only human to serve her of his own volition.

The man had not put up much of a resistance, she had thought he would reject her offer and simply spit in her face. But their short conversation ended with him accepting her deal, and the man had taken command over the guard and become the new protector of the city. He reported to her regularly and she honestly had no doubt he was loyal to her.

But it was likely the rising discontent towards the royal family had something to do with his shift in loyalty.

"Captain Tykus does not serve me, he serves Feoh, and protects the people that you neglect. I gave him this role because he is perfectly suited for it, and the people seem to agree. For I do not compel them with an iron fist, I give them freedom to make their choices and speak their minds. I allow him to continue his duty, and the people allow me to sit on this throne." Olga replied.

"What choice do they have but to serve the tyrant who lords over them!" Eos yelled.

"Yes, that seemed to be the case when you sat on this throne, but unlike yourself my rule is not a hollow one." Olga replied. "As is your desire for the throne, so plain and stupid that in spite of telling you the reasons I am suited to sit here you still wish to supplant me. At the cost of this nations security, prosperity and survival."

If she was to give back the throne he most certainly would attempt to force them out, it would amount to a pitiful resistance. But if they did leave, the city would have limited protection, no food, and certainly no means to rebuild itself. It would collapse in on itself within a month, it would descend into anarchy and likely become similar to Ansur.

Reginald didn't want that, he had plans for this nation.

"But if the people wish for me to leave, gather them all and have them shout for you to take back the throne. I will step down, if the people will it." Olga replied, she knew that they wouldn't, even with what support was left it wouldn't be enough to have her step down.

The people saw her as a better leader than this King ever was, if only because she had the power to back up her words and also because she saved them rather than gave in to the enemy. More than that, despite their distrust towards her on infamy alone, they hated the King and his daughter even more for sacrificing the city.

"The people of Feoh will never accept the rule of an inhuman monster, be warned witch! I will gather the people and force you and these miscreants from this city!" Eos yelled.

Now she didn't care anymore.

"I wish you luck then, now leave, I have other matters to attend to." Olga said, looking towards Abraham and Markus, the General and Captain stepped forward and escorted the King from the royal court.

He shouted and raved, while his supporters had remained silent as they followed after their king. If these men had so little faith and resolve to aid the man than she knew that the people were less so. They kept their heads down and waited to see what would happen, but they knew that he would never reclaim the throne again.

Looking around at the crowd, most of them commoners and refugees, they regarded the spectacle with mixed emotion. Although she knew that not all opinions of herself were positive, there was a divide in the city, one that could boil over if not handled properly.

Returning to her business she made a few announcements, mostly on the repairs to the districts, along with housing. Olga had been told to make these announcements personally, to speak with the people and hear them out as well as settle any issues. It was meant to gain the hearts and minds of the people and make them see her as a benevolent and hands-on ruler, the exact opposite of what King Eos Arcturus was.

She felt like she was becoming like Celestine, catering to the people, hearing their every whim and plea. It was simply abnormal for herself to go through this tedious game of politics, but it was one she had been put to. Funny, the previous ruler was looked down on for having no authority upon the throne, and her authority rode on the whims of Reginald.

"That shall be all, you may return to your business." Olga said, ending the session and letting the people ferry out of the hall and palace.

She caught sight of someone outside the door, standing there as the people pushed past her.

"Alicia Arcturus, please, come in." Olga beckoned, welcoming her.

She stepped into the empty chamber, looking to the many soldiers that lined the walls, her scowl was deep. It was no surprise that she hated the idea that the home of her family was being occupied by a sworn enemy and guarded by others was likely an even bigger insult.

"I heard you went out exploring again, I have asked you many times to remain in the palace." Olga said, feeling the urge to sigh.

She knew it was an impossible thing to accomplish, keeping Alicia bound to the palace was never going to happen. The woman was too wilful, unable to accept the commands of others unless she respected them. Olga knew that Alicia had no respect for her, or the Hand of Suffering, any command given would result in childish rebellion.

She would not have cared if Alicia got assaulted or killed in the streets, given the fact that the people had a very negative opinion of her and the Royal Family. Each passing day it grew worse, many times she had received report regarding the rising unrest in the city. Tykus had warned that the resentment towards Alicia was starting to boil over.

Olga wouldn't have cared, but Reginald wanted her to be safe. He had plans for her.

"I am going to ask you to remain in the palace, for all that is good in the world you need to stay here. It is not safe for you outside amongst the people." Olga said, she struggled to keep herself from yelling at the girl, being nice to such an annoying brat was impossible.

"You do not order me, not in my home, not in my city."

"As I explained to your father, this city is mine now, and I make the rules. Besides I am not doing this to be cruel, I am trying to keep you alive." Olga replied, turning and gesturing the Princess to follow.

Chloe followed close behind the two, along with Glan and Tykus, they traversed the halls of the palace. Glan was technically her new body guard, along with his Company, he rarely smiled or made an expression and to pass the time she had tried to get any kind of reaction from him. Flirting and being coy did little, although he often made crude remarks and rebuffed her advances in a way some might see as a put down, it only made it more fun for her.

As for Tykus, she had to speak with him later, he needed to give her a report on the companies current strength. Along with his attempts to get the Knight's of Iris to work with him, as of now they were under Ursula Gauthier's command and she was not willing to break words with them. After they reclaimed the city the woman had taken up residence in the Barracks.

Last she heard they were stock piling weapons, and barring almost everyone that came near, even the City Guard. Although she had gotten some information that not all the Knights are as tightly wound up as their new superior.

"I am certain you have noticed the rising unrest in the people, and likely seen the anger they often direct to you?" Olga inquired, brushing aside her thoughts as she decided to try and reason with the girl once more, it had become a near daily occurrence she had to give her words of wisdom.

"They have their right to be angry, I was not here to protect them when they needed me. I did not do all in my power to ensure their safety, it is just that they feel this way." Alicia replied, being surprisingly open. "I hope they will know that they are not the only ones to suffer, that my family endured as well."

"Not as much as them, families torn apart, lost and still missing, you cannot weight the grief of others and balance them on scales." Olga said.

"But they must know! Know that I sacrificed myself, my family, everyone I care about, just to ensure their safety. To stop the slaughter… to put an end to the fighting." Alicia replied, head bowing as she seemed to fight back tears.

Olga looked at her, what in the name of the gods was she talking about?

"The Black Dogs did not honour their word, you know this, they kept fighting and raping long after you were captured. What you did amounted to nothing Lady Alicia, you didn't stop anything, you just gave up." Tykus said, there was little in the way of understanding or pity in his words.

"No, you are wrong, I saved them with what I did, I made sure it ended without anyone else being hurt. I saved those people, I protected them, the pain and suffering we went through, it was worth it in the end." Alicia replied, she didn't have any bite in her words, it sounded more desperate.

Olga actually felt pity, this girl had nothing left to cling onto. She was hanging on the threats of hope, fragile strings of belief that she had done the right thing and that her choice mattered, that she didn't make a mistake that had all but shattered everything she thought was right. She could never accept she had done all wrong, that she had failed so utterly, she was clinging to the last vestiges of hope that she had done at least one thing right.

As much as cutting away that last threat is something she would not blink an eye at, watching as a sworn enemy break under the strain, she actually didn't have the heart to do it. This girl was a fool, a complete and utter fool that clung to the ideals of others rather than having an original thought. Nothing but a puppet that mimicked what she was told or saw, in her own little world she was perfect because she was doing what others thought was right.

It was so sad. Just how fragile she was, because if everything she knew was wrong, than everything she was meant nothing. That she was nothing.

"The city is too dangerous for you now, there is growing unrest and hostility towards the Royal family, I cannot ensure your safety if you leave." Olga said, this time she didn't feel the need to be forceful with her.

"They are just grieving, lashing out so they can feel some relief, it is natural." Alicia replied, brushing it off, half heartedly.

"People are angry at you, your actions led to the city being taken over, to many people suffering. They may not know the full scope of your actions but they know that you surrendered the city to Vault and didn't put up a fight." Tykus said, Olga had to raise a hand to stop him from speaking further.

"I gave up because it would stop the fighting, and it did. The fighting ended, the pillaging ended, the raping ended. We endured it in the place of the people, we suffered in their place, they should know that, is that not what a Knight is meant to do?" Alicia asked, there was no telling if she was asking them or herself at this point.

"You should go see your cousin and mother." Olga said, gesturing for her to depart, speaking to her like this was not doing the girl any favours.

Alicia did so, hurrying off and not speaking another word. She seemed eager to flee from the conversation, it was wearing down the fragile façade she had build to validate her actions. If that broke, the girl would all but be lost.

"That girl can't accept anything, always denying the truth just to suite her needs." Tykus growled.

"This time however, she does it out of desperation, she holds onto the last remnants of her pride and belief. Shatter that, and she is all but broken." Glan said, the young man had his arms behind his back and looked on impassively as the Princess disappeared around the corner. "Likely she will snap, possibly lash out in one final desperate attempt to resist. And in the end, she will break."

"Why does Reginald want her alive?" Olga asked, looking at her body guard, he must know why that werewolf wants her alive.

"Because once she breaks, she will not be the woman you hate anymore. In her place, something better can be moulded." Glan replied.

Honestly she had no idea if he was being cruel or pragmatic.

Reginald had his moment, often doing things in a certain way and after the fact so that the lesson can be learned. Willing to allow the walls of Geoff to be breached before he allowed his forces to attack. He could have halted the attack on this city but chose not too, using it as a chance to separate the traitors from the loyalists. He left most of the city to burn and get butchered so he knew who to capture when all was said and done.

But he had moved out across the region and rounded up people, often abducting entire villages and getting them to safety before the orcs arrived. He made sure that they were safe, going to great lengths to protect them and lead them away from orc and mercenary forces and then back to the cities.

He was willing to let this city get torn apart, leaving many of its people to be tormented and murdered, just to find out who exactly was the enemy. But he would go to almost unnecessary lengths to protect farmers and settlers. The disparity was not missed. And she had no idea on what exactly he was planning. But it often bode ill for those that live within these walls, especially the Royal Family.

'I hate it when he doesn't let me in on his schemes, the suspense is murder.'

* * *

Alicia couldn't find the strength to enter.

All she could do was stand there and look at the door, trying to recompose herself and find the will to knock. It had been some time since she had been able to speak with Prim, who had locked herself away in her chambers, unwilling to let anyone enter. Alicia knew she should have come the moment she had been freed from the protection of those soldiers.

Her mother was in a similar state as Prim, although at night one could hear her screaming. Constant nightmares haunted her, on the occasion she would come to see her she was either praying to the Goddess or curled up on her bed.

With a sharp breath she calmed herself, as much as she could, and knocked. She didn't expect a response, Prim never uttered a word. Not since they had been liberated, but Alicia knew she was suffering, tormented by what had happened to the city and to her mother and aunt. Along with her friends, those nuns that had been chained up and raped, they were well known to her family and to Prim.

"Prim, it's Alicia… I'm coming in."

She entered the room, and found it to be clean and well kept. Even in this state her abode did not shift or change, but it was obvious no one has come in here for some time. A layer of dust covered everything, even the bed that was still made and unspent in. Only the chair by the window was devoid of dust, likely due to the person sitting in it.

Prim looked thinner, her petite figure now looking starved and pale, she was wasting away in this room. Looking out over the city and not even paying attention to anything, even as she approached her cousin did not react. Even when taking her hand and whispering her name she did not respond.

"Are you alright Prim? Have you been eating?" Alicia asked, desperate to hear her say something, she has been silent for a week.

Having not left this room, not even the chair, she had not even attended her own mothers funeral that was held outside the city. They had been unable to recover her body, it had been lost in the scuffle in the recapturing of the city. Attempts to locate her had been fruitless, she had been told that it was unlikely she would be recovered. A service had been held in her honour, but few had bothered to come.

"Father is still trying to reclaim the city from Olga Discordia, the only good thing is that the Dark Queen has been merciful towards the people." Alicia said.

She likely only kept control over them through threats of violence, her words to her father were an ultimatum. Without her army Feoh would collapse, no one to protect, feed or build them back up, it forced them to capitulate. The people were still grieving for their loss, and likely angry at the fact their proud city was under the control of their hated enemy.

"Mother had not left her room, she still has nightmares. Are you sleeping well?" Alicia asked.

Alicia received no answer, not a glance, from her cousin. She continued to look out the window. It was unbearable, to kneel before her cousin and be unable to coax a single word from her. They had suffered she knew, Prim most of all, but she needed something that could help ground her. To give her hope that things would get better.

"They are still having nightmares."

Alicia looked up, her cousin has spoken. She was certain of it, she had not turned or appeared to have moved, but Alicia knew it was her.

"Who does?"

"The Nuns. Judith, Adina, Sharon, Rachel, Magdalena, Ariel, Sarah, Joanna, Lily. I can hear them, all the way from here, they are all crying." Prim said, not turning away from the window.

She mentioned them all by name, Alicia knew that was not all of them, some had not survived their torment. An even more cruel twist of fate, especially since it seems that Prim knows exactly who survived and didn't. To even know which ones were crying, that was even more heartbreaking.

"They suffered because I was not here to save them, had I done more they would be alright." Alicia said.

Again she was met with silence, that was even worse than before.

"Prim, I am sorry for what happened, I am sorry for all you went through and what everyone in this city went through." Alicia said.

No words said in reply.

"I tried, did everything I could, to make sure that the fighting stopped. I had to give up, if the fighting continued it would have only been worse. I know you don't think so, but please, believe me when I say that I did this to save us all from further harm." Alicia said, desperate to hear Prim reply.

"Then why did they still die? Why did everyone still suffer? Who did you save?" Prim said, not turning to look at her.

"No! I stopped the fighting! I surrendered myself and my family to keep this city safe! I did everything that was needed to ensure that everyone that was left survived!" Alicia cried, she felt her heart speed up and thump painfully in her chest.

She did everything right, all that she knew and had been taught, she couldn't be wrong. By sacrificing herself, her own family, they city had been saved from further loss of life. It may have come late, long after many had already endured the torture inflicted upon them by the Black Dogs, but it had ended with them. The pain they went through as slaves to the Black Dogs, it had been worth it, they had saved everyone.

It had to have ended, otherwise it would have been for nothing. Was it all for nothing?

"They didn't stop, you just didn't see it." Prim said, finally looking to her, those cold emotionless eyes looked into her own. "Just like now, you don't see that I am not the one you want to know is alright. To know that nothing is wrong."

Alicia felt numb, the cold had settled around her, everything she thought was wrong. Nothing felt right anymore. Stumbling from the room she didn't even say a word to Prim as she escaped, she couldn't face her.

Had everything been for nothing? Was all that she did up until the battle a complete failure? Her family and their suffering was for nothing. That couldn't be true.

She did everything right. As a Knight and Princess the future ruler of this country she looked to the safety of the people. That was what she did, was that not the right choice? Did she make the right choice?

Her mind was a flurry of thoughts, trying to find some way to compose itself and make a decision. Did she do the right thing?

"You need to face fact Princess."

The word shook her from her revere, looking up she faced the Captain of the Adjudicators, Abraham Whiteford. The man's name was familiar, but that nagging feeling was completely irrelevant to the warring emotions and thoughts going through her.

"Leave me be!" She shouted, trying to push past him, his raised arm forced her to a halt.

"If you keep holding onto your denial the truth will do more harm when it finally hits you. Let go of your pride, of your misconceptions and face the facts." Abraham said, he never raised his voice or spoke ill of her, it was calm and emotionless.

How could she accept what he was saying, that all she had done had been for nothing. That every sacrifice she had made meant little, only a futile and pointless gesture that saw her family torn apart because she made a terrible choice. People said she should have kept fighting, but it would have been bad, how many more would have died if she didn't give in to Vault and his demands?

Was not sacrifice a tenant of being a Knight? Shouldn't she feel at peace knowing that she did what any good Knight would do when they would attempt to save innocent lives.

But she didn't save anyone, people kept suffering, that is what they keep saying. That it meant nothing, that the pain and agony she felt and her family felt was all because of her. If she had kept her sword, and fought on she could have saved everyone.

"I couldn't…. I had to stop, it was the only way… If I gave up then there was a chance… didn't I do the right thing?" Alicia muttered beneath her breath, she didn't know who she was speaking to, her mind was racing and she couldn't bring herself to make some kind of decision.

"You should have fought, stood by your soldiers and Knights and held onto your sword." Abraham said.

"My soldiers… my Knights… they kept fighting… but I didn't…" Alicia mused, and something came to her.

They kept fighting in spite of what she wanted, she latched onto that, focused on it with all her will. Had they stopped fighting, obeyed her command, it could have worked. Yes, they resisted and her sacrifice meant nothing, it was not her fault, it was theirs.

Tykus betrayed them, it was obvious he was a traitor, he now served Olga and helped her rules the city.

Doretha broke rank, openly fought despite her orders, leading her troops when she should have surrendered.

They had turned against her, because of them she had failed to save her people from harm. It was all their fault, she had done everything right and only because of them did they suffer.

"I did everything right!" She yelled, feeling some relief as a smile blossomed across her face. "It was their fault, they didn't obey my commands, had they surrendered as I did, then this city would have been saved. Perhaps we could have even spared it from Olga's control. They are to blame!"

"You are desperate, and that will make it all the more painful for you in the end." Abraham said, shaking his head, looking disappointed.

Who was he to judge her?

"I am firm in my convictions!"

"Because they are the only things keeping you from drowning in your own despair." Abraham said. "Without that single thread that suspends your delusion, you know that everything falls back onto you. And you cannot handle that, so that is why you cling to that flimsy excuse, and believe with all your heart it to be true. Because if you don't. You know what will happen."

Alicia fought down her rising dread, so difficult it was to do anything she couldn't even respond. All she could do was flee, retreating from the man that was testing her and trying to make her succumb to her doubts. But she shouldn't feel this way, there should be no doubts, she was right.

She couldn't be wrong, not again, not anymore.

* * *

Abraham watched as the Princess fled down the hallway.

Her steps were erratic and lame, if she took a single misstep she would collapse. There was no way she could sustain herself on such a fragile lie. In time she would come to the realisation that everything she believed in is false and then she would be destroyed.

The truth is a painful thing, he had faced it himself and been broken by what he saw. Everyone in the Hand of Suffering had endured some kind of pain, both great and minor, but what they saw in the Shadows gave them clarity on the agony of their miserable lives. Amplifying their pain and suffering, no matter how small or large, it all became one and the same for them. Even the loss of his wife and children didn't amount to the horror and agony he felt when he journeyed through the Shadow Lands.

Alicia was on the same path as them, only this time she was treading it naturally. But she would have no way to recover from it, she would break and never be remade. He had to wonder what Reginald hoped to achieve by breaking her, as the Death Knight took almost no pleasure in anything. What he does is with purpose, he was practical and methodical with his schemes.

He turned and moved for the grand library, he would need to speak with his master. Either to pry him for information on what was the plan with the Princess or try to convince him to speed up the process. If she was erratic she would be difficult to control, not like she wasn't already, but in this instance it would be detrimental for them.

Entering the library he found a few scribes, most having remained near the entrance and more focused on the other occupants than the books they were meant to care for. They were afraid, expectantly so, the library had been occupied by one of the elite forces of the Hand. Along with Reginald himself taking up residence in the library to browse its contents.

Looking around he found another cadre of robed soldiers present, less armour than the standard for all soldiers in the Hand of Suffering. These elite soldiers were like his own, independent small groups build to fight on their own away from the Hand, but unlike his Heavy Infantry they were mages. These were one of two mage groups within the Hand, the Bloodletters were the combat mages and runic researchers that performed most of their magical research.

It was headed by a former court magister of Zelindo, Uuveld Xellel, a man who had once served the very nobles the Hand was formed to combat. He was a powerful mage, made only more powerful by the wisdom passed to him by Reginald Blackgrave. But like all others who served in the Hand he had been granted the unifying wisdom of the Shadows, and knew the importance of their mission and the salvation it will bring.

"Uuveld." Abraham greeted, finding the older mage perusing through the shelves for books.

"Abraham. I take it that your talk with Princess Arcturus did not go over so well." The mage said, pulling a book from the shelf.

"No, she is unable to accept her failings and the consequences they bring, she is setting herself up for an even greater downfall than originally intended." Abraham replied, he wasn't surprised that Uuveld had discovered his intent with the Princess.

Personal reasons had compelled him to accelerate his masters plan with the Princess, he understood things need to take the right amount of time but Alicia was proving to be someone that doesn't fit with the timetable they have created.

"Yes, she tends to go against all expectations and make things more difficult." Uuveld responded, turning and walking down the isle. "Had she not surrendered things would have gone differently, had we been able to fight by her side we could have formed a mutual bond of comradely. Sadly shame now creates the divide that alienates us further from the Princess."

"Even if it were to happen likely the Princess would have gone down the same route as her Knights." Abraham said, knowing full well that if Alicia's trusted knights had turned on them in spite of aiding them it would have made no different. Although in this instance the divide between the Hand and Arcturus family is not a unique issue.

"We however are not the only ones that are kept out of arms reach." Abraham said.

"True, we have heard of the discontent within the city, word of an uprising."

"Likely started by Tykus' guards, they seem to hold Princess Arcturus in contempt."

"Expected really, she gave up without much of a fight, and the people know that. Likely it has also been dramatised to tarnish her reputation further, emotions are such a troublesome thing."

"We need to advance our timetable, with how things are going now, it is only a matter of time before it gets out of hand."

Abraham knew that it was only a matter of time before the Princess was going to be targeted. Despite Olga's tight control over the city and her rising popularity it would do little to quell the anger and hatred the people felt to their former leaders. The people hated Alicia, they had always had a dislike for the nobility and Royal Family, it would boil over now because of this incident and the fact they had lost a good deal of power.

It was even more surprise that the royal family had absolutely no idea just how angry the people were with them.

Coming to the end of the library he found Reginald reclining on a windowsill and reading through a tome. He inclined his head towards them for a moment but did not speak, waiting for them to address him. Command and authority in the Hand of Suffering was oddly lax, while certain people held rank and authority it didn't exactly elevate them or made them superior.

The concept of rank, position and prestige had been ripped from them, now it was simply following whoever was the most able. Reginald commanded out of respect and his forward thinking, they knew he had the potential to bring about the change they wished. So they followed him. But despite his position and the kind of authority some might think he possessed in the Hand, he wasn't one for stuffy titles and strict hierarchy.

"Reginald." Abraham said.

"**Abraham, you have met with Alicia.**" Reginald stated, closing the book and looking to him.

"We need to accelerate the plan." Abraham stated bluntly.

"**Yes, I know, the people are restless and the Princess is not going along with our plans. I had though that delaying the executions would have given her time to come to the realisation. But we must move ahead.**" Reginald said, standing from his perch. "**Get the prisoners, it is time we give the people what they want.**"

* * *

Alicia scowled as she walked with her family and fellow nobleman out onto the palace balcony, overlooking the entire plaza. Thousands had arrived to see the spectacle, whatever was to happen had drawn a large crowd.

She had to appear strong, to let them know that in spite of the Dark Queen ruling the city their leaders were still here and resisting alongside them. She had regained some sense of confidence, to know that she had done right was more enough to keep herself sane. But still dark thoughts moved through her mind, she needed to maintain her resolve so it could not be shaken.

These were trying time, and the enemy now ruled the city, she had to be the bulwark that kept all her people safe.

"People of Feoh, I thank you all for coming, even in these trying times where the future is uncertain and grief still weights on your hearts." Olga said, stepping forward and amplifying her voice for all to hear. "I know that you wish for relief, for satisfaction, know that today, it shall be granted!"

The people looked around, murmurs broke out through the mass, all of them speaking quietly with one another. It slowly began to rise, them shouting for justice and for those responsible to pay. The fever in their words caused her some dread, they were vengeful, some looking near mad as they demanded they receive the heads of those that harmed them.

"The traitors and those that aided the Black Dogs invade this city, will be publicly executed here and now." Olga called, gesturing to the side.

One of the Knights of the Hand stepped forward, it was an aged man with a white beard. He raised his hand and from it Darkness coalesced and then with a gesture it flew forth. Like a wave it washed over the plaza, and in its wake something manifested, a great number of things in fact.

To her rising horror she saw across the plaza were dozens of posts, bound to them were the traitorous nobles and captured mercenaries. All of them stripped of their clothing and looking starved, what kind of hideous execution was this? Were they to humiliate them before they were killed? But how would they be killed? Did they intend to burn them alive.

"These are the men that hurt you, looked down and spat on you from on high and called themselves nobles. They committed terrible acts upon the people they were meant to protect and serve, they betrayed not only you but the very definition of nobility." Abraham said, stepping forward and speaking to the crowd. "Look around these betrayers, at their feet as the very weapons that they would use to kill and harm you, your loved ones, your fellow countrymen."

Alicia had a dreadful feeling rise from her gut, he couldn't possibly be suggesting what she thought he was suggesting.

"You wish for justice, then claim it yourselves." Abraham called out.

There was silence, the people looked on at the prostrated prisoners before them and did not seem to know what to do. Then someone stepped forward, a young woman, barely a woman. She stepped through the crowd, and into the small forest of bound prisoners and approached one. Picking up a knife, she looked at the man before her and with a wail she stabbed him.

Like a stroke of lightning the entire plaza was consumed by the thunder of people roaring and the charging. Dozens, then hundreds rushed forward, madly reaching for weapons and finding the closest person they could use it on.

Alicia believed her people to be strong and honourable, to never succumb to barbarism. But to watch from her perch, as they hacked and tore into the prisoners across the plaza was beyond horrifying. They had to stop, this couldn't continue, it was tearing apart the very foundations that made their nation what it was and turning their people into monsters.

She looked to her family, her father had gone pale alongside most of the nobility. Her own cousin watched the sight without blinking, as if she wasn't even there, as if it was nothing to care for.

Alicia ran, down the stairs and into the chaos, rushing towards the plinth where Olga and the rest had gathered.

"Stop this insanity!" Alicia yelled, grabbing the Dark Elf by the arm and forcing her to look.

Olga appeared to be in shock, the Queen's gaze only staying on her for a moment before looking back at the slaughter with poorly hidden shock. Did she not know? It did not matter, she had to stop this before her people were lost to this savagery.

"End this! This is not justice! It is murder! It is cruelty that these people should not be forced to indulge in!" Alicia yelled.

"No one was forced, they simply lashed out, they bottled up all this rage and pain and now it is unleashed." Abraham said, looking to her and holding no emotion. "There is no stopping this, not until they realise the futility of it all."

Alicia didn't have a chance to respond, the screaming had stopped and she dared to look around. She felt bile rise to her throat as she witnessed the carnage, the prisoners had been torn apart, nothing remained that could be considered recognisably human. Chunks of bloody meat hung from the masts, organs and minced flesh and muscle littered the floor. Some of it seemed to just be blood.

Her people had done that, they had committed this massacre.

Even in the distance she could see a group of nun, the same nuns not so long ago she had learned wailed and had waking nightmares of their torment at the demons hands. All of them had blood on their habits, bloody weapons in their hands and the proof of their deed was sprayed all across the ground beneath them.

"You planned this?" Olga asked, sounding nervous as she looked at the many bloody and still crazed people.

They were standing in the very middle of this slaughter, all around them were the dazed killers that had torn apart all these prisoners without any shred of mercy. Even Alicia felt her nerves slip as she looked at the still crazed people, they appeared unsatisfied with their vengeance, they wanted more blood to satiate their hunger.

"This was the masters plan." Abraham replied.

"It worked quite well. It was a good turnout it seems." Uuveld stated, looking over the crowd like some pastor counting the number of attendees at mass.

"This is wrong, what have you done to these people! What magic did you use to compel them!?" Alicia yelled, taking hold of Olga and forcing the Dark Elf to face her.

"Me? Are you mad girl! I did not start this." Olga bellowed in response.

Alicia would have challenge those word, but she saw a man turn and charge. He rushed forward and towards the Dark Queen's back. Was the man attempting to assassinate Olga? She didn't know if she should feel elated or call for him to stop so he wouldn't have to die. But to her surprise he pushed the Dark Queen aside, and charging her instead.

Alicia was frozen, even as the axe rose up and swung down she couldn't do anything but stare in horror as her death approached.

Until the weapon and the man's arm came to a halt. Looking she found Abraham holding the limb back, before he ripped the axe from his hand and dragged the struggling man back.

"Let me go!" He roared, fighting to get free. "She needs to die! It's all her fault!"

Alicia watched as he was dragged back, held at bay and snarling like an animal. He looked at her with such hate, such burning fury that she was actually afraid of him. But he was not the only one to stand there, everyone else turned to her, the same angry snarls on their faces and they looked at her with contempt.

"He's right! She sacrifice this city! She wasn't here!"

"It's all her fault! All her families fault!"

"Kill them! They deserve to die!"

"My family is gone because of her!"

They kept shouting, all their anger and hate, all of it was directed to her. Why did they hate her? It wasn't her fault, they must know that. She wasn't to blame, not for everything.

Yes. For everything.

No! Not everything! Doretha and Tykus, they disobeyed, and that is what caused this. That was the start.

She could see the people advancing on her, angry, vengeful, willing to kill anyone that gets in their way of their retribution.

"**How does it feel?**"

Those dark words made her spine tingle and her entire body lock up, they were powerful and terrifying.

"**To kill all those responsible for your pain. To hack them apart, to rip and tear until nothing is left. Is it not cathartic? Is it not pleasant?**"

Walking down the steps of the palace, the werewolf and a contingent of hooded individuals followed him. He strolled through the crowd as the people parted before the beast. Their bloodlust replaced with apprehension and fear, even in the deepest pits of anger this thing could tear them free and drown them in terror.

"**Yes, it is a relief, but only for a moment. No matter what you do, no matter how many you kill, not matter if they deserve it or not. You will never retain that feeling, for it is a hunger that can never be fully satiated.**"

People began to drop to their knees, begging for help, praying to the goddess and the gods for salvation. To be free, to not have to suffer anymore. Others wept and uttered wordless bellows as they realised the error of their actions. They had done all this, leapt at the chance to try and satiate their pain and found it to be fruitless.

"**But there is still hope, still a way to salvation.**"

Even if the dark words could offer no comfort they seemed to do just that, the people looked on. Desperate for any kind of miracle, no matter from whom, to save them from this torment.

"**Look to these soldiers, the ones that liberated this city, they were once like you. Simple people, farmers, villagers, living as you do and by their own means. Suffering under the whips of tyrants, beaten and abused, lives and family torn apart. They have gone through pain no different than yours, and here they stand, renewed and stronger than before.**"

"**You wish to be free of this pain? There is a way, and I offer it to you now. All you must do, is accept my help.**" He reached out a clawed hand. "**Who amongst you wish to be free?**"

It took a few moments, before people moved forward, weapons falling to the ground and then they stood before the werewolf. They dropped to their knees, bowing in reverence, in submission, in servitude.

Hundreds followed this example, bowing and scraping the bloody ground as they pledged themselves to the werewolf. Even those in the crowd that had held themselves back from the slaughter stepped forward, bowing their heads and falling to their knees. Her people, once proud and glorious, had been reduced to shells of their former selves, and now slaves to this dark beast.

Alicia did not know what to do, she could only stand there. Watching the horror of this event continue, as her people descended from barbarity and now into slavery. Who was to blame for this? Why was she even asking? They cast blame on her, but it wasn't true.

It couldn't be true.

She had done everything right. She wasn't wrong.

Why was it so hard to find an answer? Was the answer not simple?

It was their fault! But was it not also hers?

Everything… felt wrong.


	19. Chapter 18

**Another chapter, I liked this one, mainly because we get Olga, Reginald along with all the Shields in a single room to glare at one another. I particularly like this one because this also reveals the current state of things for the story and how they are developing.**

**Not going to reveal anything else, I am mainly just going to let you enjoy the chapter and see how things happen.**

* * *

**The Hand of Suffering**

**Chapter 18: They Never Learn**

_Ken_

The city was bustling with activity, it usually was on the main road to the Palace. The last time Olga moved down this road she was a prisoner, although not truly, but now she rode down the streets as a leader of a congregation. Behind her was a force of nearly a hundred, garbed in dark robes and armour, imposing and more daunting than even the Dawn Templar.

To her left was Chloe, Tykus and Glan, they could almost be considered her direct subordinates, as they often took order from her or never left her side. It caused her some amusement as Chloe would argue with Glan over his role in protecting her. He brushed off her words and simply followed his duty, and while Chloe may appear antagonistic at time it seemed a dynamic had formed between them. Perhaps it was their professionalism, the soldiers under Glan's command were dedicated and no nonsense, although she could say the same for any other company in the Hand of Suffering.

While to her right was Reginald and August Ballantine. Ludo and Clarissa had wished to accompany her but they had to maintain control over their cities and territory. Geoff and Feoh being under their respective control while she was away. But apart from them and her soldiers another had joined them, sitting between Chloe and Reginald was Alicia. While not far behind was a few of her Knights.

The Princess had come along to try and speak with Celestine, likely to try and gain support in retaking her city. After a month of futile negotiating and threats the Arcturus family had lost nearly all forms of support in the city, its people would rather serve the Queen of Thorns than the Knight of Iris. It was laughable, although she held her tongue, it appeared that the woman had become unhinged in the weeks since the mass executions of the traitors.

One poorly chosen word and she might snap, what happens after that is a mystery, and she had made a promise to Reginald not have her killed or harmed. In spite of that he didn't seem to care about the rest of the Royal Family, tragedy had struck only a few days before their departure.

Prim had disappeared.

That had been something that had taken even Olga by surprise. She had ordered the soldiers to search the palace and city for her, the people were still vengeful against the Arcturus family and Prim was still a close relative to Alicia. Harming her was the easiest way to harm Alicia, and in spite of everything even Olga couldn't bring herself to see harm befall the frail little girl.

But her attempts had ended before they began, Reginald had reported that she was not missing, but part of a group of refugees that have departed the city. Olga was surprised, not only because she had voluntarily left but because it seemed hundreds of others had as well. Without her knowledge, there was no word given as to where they were going but it was believed they were heading east, to the Untouched Valley.

Alicia had tried to force an answer as to where they were, even Olga questioned this at the time, but she never got an answer. All she could do was speculate, but even she didn't know if it was true or not.

"The people look scared." Chloe said.

"People fear what they consider dangerous and unknown, they know not who we are but they know Olga Discordia, it is expected that they would be afraid of our presence." Glan stated.

"Yes, it is true, I do possess a unique kind of infamy amongst the humans of Eostia. It is to be expected they fear me, even if they do not know me as the Dark Queen but as just a Dark Elf, I am feared all the same." Olga mused.

"That is not something to be proud of." Glan replied.

"Who says I am proud?"

"The smile on your face."

She laughed at that, there was no denying it really. If the enemy feared you it worked in your favour, although she would have liked it if they feared the retribution she would deliver onto them rather than the drivel they often feed the people to demonise her. They were terrified of the exaggeration the church drummed up rather than the truth, looking at her as if she was some dark deity that was coming to invade and conquer their city.

But considering the stupidity of these humans it was not surprising that it might happen. Who knows how this day might end, she may actually conquer this city and then lay claim to the rest of Eostia. For now she enjoyed the peaceful ride.

Coming to the steps of the palace she dismounted and walked up the steps, only stopping when a squad of Knight's barred their way. At least twenty were there, all had drawn their swords and were ready for a fight.

"Hold! You will disarm yourselves, we will not allow you to enter the palace so heavily armed." The Knight said, she was the same one that Olga recalled had tried to detain her when she first set foot in this city several months ago.

"No." Olga replied, making sure she was obnoxious with how she made the delivery and feeling some satisfaction with how they bristled. A few words and they were angry, it was so hilarious how easy it was to rattle their chain.

It made her worried that her wit might become dull if she didn't sharpen it against more intelligent adversaries. But what could you do? It seems only the stupid wanted to trade insults with her, and usually they were no fun and ended up repeating the same thing and over just to try and get a point across.

"You have no choice in the matter."

Claudia Levantine stepped forward, imposing as always and glaring down at her. Olga could do nothing but smirk haughtily up at the senior Knight, as if her being there was going make a difference. Honestly she herself would never wish to be this close to such a seasoned Knight, in fact she was preparing to leap away just in case the woman tried anything. Although she likely wouldn't need to do anything to defend herself, she had backup. The Hand of Suffering could take these Knights easily, and Reginald could end this vaunted Knight as well.

"I see no reason to do so. Now move aside, and take your glorified Knights with you." Olga said, waving her off as one would dismiss a servant.

"You will…" Claudia started, clearly not liking how she was being treated as a minor nuisance, before she stopped and drew her blade.

"**Stop this stupidity.**" Reginald growled, stepping forward and standing before the Knight. "**This is a summit, if you cause any incident that breaks down talks, you are doing more harm than you realise. Your queen gave you express orders, and us safe passage, do you wish to defy her?**"

He looked down at the Knight, who seemed to back away, she was cautious and likely unwilling to face him and his potent power. When he had cowed Dawn Templar enough he turned towards her, and for a moment Olga believed that he was giving her a disapproving glare. How dare he do that to her in public, ruining that air of supremacy she was constructing.

"**Hand your staff over to our soldiers, we go in unarmed.**" He said, drawing his scythe and passing it Glan who rested it in the saddle of his death steed.

The rest followed his example, although she had to give Chloe the command to follow it. But like her shadow she was hesitant to actually leave behind her weapon. Glan stepped forward and held out his hand, and with a sigh she gave up her stave to him.

All of Reginald's acolytes stepped forward, along with Captain Tykus and Chloe. They would be part of the routine, and their guard detail, not much of a guard detail when they were unarmed. Although perhaps they would not need them to fight, she was certain Reginald could keep them all safe regardless if he was unarmed or not.

Reginald nodded, before turning back to Claudia.

"**My soldiers will remain here, lead us to the summit.**"

* * *

Celestine patiently waited, word had reached her several minutes ago that Olga had entered the city at the head of a hundred armoured warriors. That along with them were the werewolf and Alicia, she was glad to know that she was alive and well.

Word had reached them three weeks ago of Feoh's fall, having been conquered by the Black Dogs. But what truly surprised her was the message from Olga herself stating she had taken the city from Vault and now was ruling it. The news had shaken the Alliance, to know that two of the great fortresses of Eostia was now in the hands of Olga Discordia.

Claudia had all but begged to go to Feoh, leading an army to retake the city.

But she had forbidden it.

Besides, Olga Discordia was coming here, to begin negotiations. Nothing was said on what was to be discussed or brokered but she hoped to reclaim their lost territory or at least rescue the people currently being ruled over by the Dark Queen. She dreaded to think what kind of treatment they were being forced to endure, there was no telling what she might to do them.

The doors opened, and Claudia stepped inside alongside Alicia, both of them making their way to this side of the room. Celestine rose up from her seat to greet them, she was glad to see the young princess was alright. Although it gave her a start to not see little Prim by her side, she hoped that nothing had happened to her.

"Alicia, I am so relieved you are alright." Celestine said, clasping her hands and smiling.

The Princess returned the smile, although the pain in her eyes and smile were hard to miss. She had endured much heartache, the loss of her city and its subjugation at the hands of the Black Dogs and Olga Discordia would have broken anyone spirits.

"Thank you… my goddess…" Alicia said.

Celestine turned to the door, and her joy turned to anxiety. Standing there was Olga and the werewolf, along with an assortment of dark armoured knights. Composing herself she gestured to the opposite side of the table.

"Please take your seats." Celestine said.

Turning she moved to her seat, sitting down and to her side she regarded the Shields. Aside from Prim all were in attendance, a miracle in of itself, only achieved thanks in no small part to the knowledge that Olga was now ruling over Feoh. After news of this had spread Maia and Kaguya had come to Ken with all haste, fearing the possibility that their own fortresses might be in the path of this new and dreadful enemy.

But the division was still there, Maia and Kaguya sat far apart from one another, and while the latter did not show any ill will, the mercenary queen was not so considerate. Only glaring ahead at the arriving delegation, something that was not so uncommon as the majority of the nobility present were doing.

Olga ran her hand over the head seat, whoever takes that seat will lead the negotiations for each party. Their eyes connected for a moment, a flicker of amusement passed through them before she moved. To her surprise Olga passed the head seat and took the one next to it, smirking widely as she looked her in the eye. Then the werewolf took that seat, intertwining his claws and regarding her with cold glowing eyes.

The action alone spoke volumes of the situation. There were some quiet murmurs from her side of the table, none had expected the werewolf to take charge of the meeting.

Many suspected that Olga was leading this invasion, that the werewolf was a minion of hers. But it was the opposite, from what was done just now, this werewolf was the master and she was serving it willingly. How could I have done that? Gain her loyalty? What had it offered her?

That question was one of many that flew through her mind, but in truth she dreaded negotiating with this beast. It was intelligent and very cunning. She doubted that she could outwit something that had done it several times already with ease. She had to keep her guard up. The last few weeks she had done everything in her power to remain objective, burying her emotions to try and be pragmatic.

This werewolf had shown her how easily someone can control her, and this being before her was the one thing that could break her will with only words.

"**Lady Celestine, you seem to be in good health and sound of mind. Have you learned your lesson?**" He greeted, even with the harsh grinding of metal that came with his words it almost sounded casual as he asked her that question, no different than asking about the weather or how your day was.

However, those words were a heavy blow, one that she felt no small amount of shame over, already he had forced her to show a crack in her defences. Others seemed to take it as an offence, Claudia looked ready to leap from her chair and the nobles behind her were already spewing foul things from their mouths. They cursed and shouted, vulgar words left their throats, but they did not even blink as they were bellowed at. Olga looked amused, her smirk widening as she listened to them bark like wild dogs.

She raised her hand and calmed them, a few words and the chamber was quiet again.

"Did you do this on purpose? Incite me to attack just to shame me? To shame the Alliance?"

"**Shame indicates guilt, the fact you acknowledged it means that you have learned. I am pleased to know that.**" He said.

"Your actions caused more harm than your realised, it nearly shook the very foundations of the Alliance apart."

"**No. The pride and ego of your Shields did that and more.**" He responded, and she had no argument to give. "**But let us hope that in these last few months that they have learned the tenants of humility. Otherwise, they might run afoul a similar fate as Alicia and her family.**"

Celestine didn't like his tone, but she would need to speak with Alicia. There was no way of knowing what the Princess had endured, what her family had been through under the yoke of Vault and Olga. She almost dreaded to know the details.

"**But I am here to prevent such tragedy, this negotiation is not about past misgivings, it is about dealing with the Black Dogs and Vault.**" He said.

"Bullshit."

Celestine turned to the mercenary queen, the entire meeting she had been glaring at the werewolf and Olga Discordia. She had been like this since her arrival three days ago, she had been segregating herself from her fellow Shields and anyone else. She still held onto her disbelief at the idea that Vault had turned against Eostia, most of the nation believed he had turned.

Some groups were still sceptical, considering the source of the claim, and one of the spokespersons behind this movement was Maia. She had been vocal in preaching Vault's innocence, trying to make others see her side and believe as she did. It had done more harm to her reputation than before, the only reason she was still a Shield right now was because Celestine didn't wish to let her go.

If she did that it would mean the loss of the Rose Company, that mercenary company accounted to more than half of their seasoned soldiers. They outnumbered the Knight's of Iris, Dawn Templar and Samurai of Rad combined, they were a large force and they were skilled. If they lost them it would be a huge blow to their remaining forces, not even the levies they had brought on could match up to the skill and experience of the Rose Company.

"Vault isn't a traitor, more than likely when he found a way back Alicia attacked him and he defended himself." Maia said.

There was a short silence that followed. None wished to speak up, Maia was a volatile woman at the moment, so it was best to keep silent and not draw her ire. Many times she had tried to convince her but to go any further would result in her leaving, both the city and maybe the Alliance. Celestine couldn't have that, she needed her to remain, even a loose alliance would be better than separating from them. Because likely loosing them would also mean that Rad would be cut off from Ken, that couldn't be allowed to happen.

"I also suppose that him allying with orcs and pillaging the entire countryside can be explained away." Olga said aloud, obviously challenging her. "Please, enlighten us all as to why that man is innocent, I am so eager to hear what logic you will spew from your mouth."

"Lumping him with orcs, with monsters, he is many things, but he is not like you." Maia replied, glaring at the Dark Queen.

"But unlike him I am not a disgusting swine that enjoys raping woman at every given opportunity. I may have controlled those demons, but I never practiced what they did, Vault seems to have one upped me in that department." Olga said, smiling coyly.

"Lying bitch!" Maia yelled, slamming her fist onto the table. "I will not have you drag his name through the mud!"

"From what I hear you tend to step in before anything bad is said about the Black Dogs, how many times have you protected them and ignored all those twisted little things people call them?" Olga asked, smirking widely and taking extreme pleasure in riling up Maia. "I have heard so many bad things about the Black Dogs, they are not as heroic as you obviously think, that is if you actually are stupid enough to believe what you say."

"I know those men, I know Vault, for years I have been by his side and fought with him. I won't let some witch tarnish his name or that of the Black Dogs!" Maia yelled in response. "He is the best this nation has to offer, and now everyone wants to see them dead. I won't tolerate anyone speaking ill of him, especially you."

"I do not know if it is infatuation that is making her slow or if she was simply born as such." Olga said, giving a titter. "Honestly, you are an even greater fool than the princess if you believe such stupid reasoning."

"Shut it you damn witch!" Maia growled, rising from her seat and looking ready to lunge across the table.

"So easily provoked, I suppose whenever someone pokes holes in your love crossed fantasy you get scared. Afraid to see that perfect little lie of yours come crashing down. I only got to see the aftermath of it in Feoh, but to see it before would be interesting." Olga said, smirking, but she stopped when the werewolf glanced at her.

It was a silent exchange that had Olga look uncertain for a moment before she huffed in annoyance. He seemed to hold a great deal of control over her, enough that she was cowed into silence. He had control over his forces, she had to do the same, appearances were important and if her Shields were running around like children it spoke volumes. He may know already that the Alliance is in tatters, but if she can present a strong front maybe they can take charge of this summit.

At least she hoped.

"Maia, that is enough." Celestine said, being firm with her words. "Take your seat, I do not want another interruption."

The Mercenary Queen did so, after much internal deliberation and a few glares towards Olga and the werewolf, along with one towards Alicia.

"We do not know the details of what occurred in Feoh, what can you tell us?" Celestine asked.

"**The details can be explained by Alicia after this meetings conclusion, as of now we need to discuss the impending battle ahead.**" The werewolf said. "**Vault and his forces have been pushed back to the border fortresses, from there he will make his next move.**"

"What is his next move?" Celestine asked.

"**Ansur.**"

Again Maia looked ready to say something but Celestine beat her too it, silencing her with a hasty question. "I can only assume he would wish to incite the people to fight for him, possibly also gain support from Zelindo."

"**In part yes, most of his army was destroyed in Feoh, but in truth he is attempting to take Ansur so he can have access to the southern regions.**" The werewolf said. "**The northern frontier has no viable farmland left, or any resources he can use, his only choice is to head south and take the breadbasket. With Feoh razed and the Untouched Valley no longer producing, the northern frontier is worthless. Also since you have broken trade with the majority of the other cities there is only one option left. Head south.**"

That made sense, a lot of sense, it just reminded her of how intelligent and dangerous this werewolf was. It was a cunning creature that had manipulated her and others, and was a strategist on par with some of her best commanders. But it also had command over a force that rivalled anything they had.

But what he says might prove to be valuable, if the Black Dogs are trying to get to the south it means that they are low on resources. If they didn't have food or provisions to survive for a long period of time they could be starved into submission. Even if they didn't have the numbers to fight them off she can force a surrender.

"If we stop them at Ansur, we can end the war."

"**Correct.**"

That was good, if they could prevent the Black Dogs from breeching Ansur they could end the war in a few months. All it would take is a little time, and they could see the end to all conflict and finally have peace.

"You came here to broker an agreement with us. I assume that your army, The Hand of Suffering, will fight beside us against the Black Dogs?" Celestine asked, she received a nod from the werewolf. "I am not against such an agreement, but there will be some stipulation."

He inclined his head.

"First, Feoh will be returned to the Arcturus royal family, and will return to Alliance control. Second, Olga will be handed over to face justice for the many centuries of conflict and chaos she has inflicted upon this nation and its people. Finally, those of the Hand of Suffering will be given amnesty for their actions if they swear loyalty to Eostia and to fight for the sovereignty of this nation and its people." Celestine said.

She knew that this was a hard sell, as much as she knew that there was little to be gained for the people, she knew there was no other choice. Many had demanded that Feoh return to Alliance control and also that Olga be executed for her crimes. They had made no other stipulations, no other agreements to entice or sweeten the deal, it had been up to her. Given that Olga had already been put to death, on her orders no less, if she was to go back on it than there would be trouble. But she had been forced to be careful with her words, because the Hand of Suffering were people of the Untouched Valley. That alone made it tricky negotiating with them, because not only did she have to be careful not to offend them but also the nobility that still persecuted them.

Many within the Court still considered them traitors and heretics, to show them even a small amount of favour or even hint that they were not in the wrong was risky. She could not pardon these people based on nothing, not unless they made up for their 'supposed' actions against the crown and church. This was a way to solve that issue, and hopefully get the nobility to back down with any action they may take against them.

"**I suspect that these requests were made by the men standing behind you. Is this your attempt to appease all parties involved without having to spur anyone? Not only is it horrendously impractical, it is also the height of stupidity.**" He said, the words were scathing and delivered as an insult, the way many bristled at its words showed it had the intended effect.

He saw through it quite easily, if it was Olga likely the deal would be thrown back in her face, but the werewolf was different. He liked to make you squirm and look at the mistakes in every little thing you did so you felt small and insignificant. She was certainly feeling that now, that the crown she wore and the authority she wielded meant nothing. Sad to say, she didn't think he was wrong.

"**I have a counteroffer.**" He said, before gesturing towards the human beside him. "**This is Guard Captain Tykus, formally the lieutenant of the City Guard of Feoh, having been promoted following the capture of the city from the Black Dogs. He will explain why I cannot agree to your demands.**"

Celestine was surprised, this human was part of the Feoh city guard? She had suspected he was part of the Hand of Suffering, but now she saw the familiar colours and crest upon his chest plate. He was of Feoh, born and raised. If he was part of the city guard why was he on that side of the table? Why was he on the side of the werewolf.

"When the Black Dogs invaded from the north, they destroyed everything, our military and production farms are all but nonexistent." Tykus said, rising from his seat to address them all. "The army that had been marshalled has been nearly completely annihilated, most of that army was composed of farmers from the frontier, as of this moment most of Feoh's population that hasn't been killed or captured has retreated to the Fortresses."

Looking to Alicia she confirmed it, giving a solemn nod. Then it was worse than she imagined.

"We lost most of our forces when the Dogs attacked, as of now only a few hundred of us are left, barely enough to police the city. What food and provisions we had were taken by the Black Dogs and spoiled." Tykus said. "With all the farmers dead, the villages destroyed, and not enough soldiers to protect the surrounding regions Feoh cannot sustain itself without outside help."

Celestine knew that the loss of all the farmland in a nation was devastating, while they usually didn't provide all the food for the cities and fortresses they certainly lightened the load. Feoh was the worst of the three nations, as the path to the Southern regions was longer than the rest, and getting food from the south was a long process.

"As of now the Hand of Suffering has thousands of troops in Feoh, they are the only source of protection we have against further attacks from the north. Along with being our only source of food, if not for them, Feoh would be defenceless and likely starving." Tykus said.

"That can change, food from the south can be brought in bulk. We can supply Feoh and Geoff easily. Troops can be brought in as well." Claudia said, quickly jumping in to likely try and give relief and try to convince the man that they did not need to rely on the Hand for protection. "We can have two thousand soldiers to you in a month, and the food in a weeks time."

It shouldn't be hard to get the needed conscripts to reinforce the cities. Even some of the Dawn Templar can help reinforce the Knight's of Iris. In a few short months Feoh might be back to being what it once was.

"Unless you can match the numbers of soldiers provided by the Hand of Suffering, along with the skill of their soldiers and the kind of aid they provide us daily, we cannot accept that proposal." Tykus said, rejecting the offer without any hesitation.

Celestine was surprised, he didn't even consider it, it was a flat-out no. It was at that moment she realised something, but she had to confirm.

"Why are you sitting on that side of the table? Why are you not standing with your Princess, and the Alliance?" Celestine asked.

"I sit here because the Hand of Suffering and Olga Discordia are better alternatives than the Arcturus Royal Family and the Alliance." Tykus replied.

The admission shocked them, the nobles hissed under their breath and spat curses at the man, but Celestine couldn't believe her ears. How could it be possible that they were more content to allow the Dark Queen rule over them rather than a family that has led them for generations.

"Explain yourself! What treason is this!" Claudia demanded.

"This isn't treason, I am following the will of the people along with keeping them safe." Tykus replied smoothly, scowl deepening as he glared at the senior Knight. "The Arcturus family has fallen from favour after the sacking of Feoh. The actions of the nobility along with the inaction and sheer stupidity of the royal family, especially the Princess over there, has led to them to siding with someone they trust over her."

"Because the city was conquered the people turn on the royal family? What madness is this? They are a proud people, they would not forsake the family that had led them for generations with dignity and honour." Claudia said.

"Maybe Olga put a spell on them all, turned all that menace onto someone else." Maia muttered.

"The people accept Olga because unlike the Princess she liberated the city from the Black Dogs. Alicia Arcturus willingly surrendered it to the Black Dogs, gave up without a fight!" Tykus barked. "Because of her thousands more died when they could have been saved, she failed the people and did it for her own sake rather than theirs!"

"I did so to prevent further loss of life! Had I not surrendered the entire city would have been brought to ruin!" Alicia shouted, jumping from her seat to yell across the table.

"It did nothing you fool! Me and Beatrice begged you to fight! And you ignored us! Like you always do! And look what happened! The city was pillaged without a fight! Had you fought we could have rallied the people, but you were too concerned with protecting your own family over everyone else!" Tykus yelled.

"…it failed because you didn't obey. Had you surrendered alongside me! Had you put down your swords instead of swinging them we could have negotiated! Vault broke the deal because you and Beatrice betrayed me! Ursula as well! Siding with the Dark Queen! It is all your fault! All of it!" Alicia yelled, her hands coming to her face as she smothered herself and fought back a sob.

Celestine could see the Princess was nearly on the verge of breaking down, tears were already in her eyes, but she fought them back with all her strength.

"Always blaming someone else." Tykus snarled. "Feigning innocence when is truth this only happened because of you. Corrupt nobles plotted with impunity because you ignored the truth. Many told you to root out the corruption, you ignored them, sent them away or outright threatened them to be silent. You knew that there were traitors in Feoh, you knew they were aiding the Black Dogs! You knew this entire time and did nothing! You cannot deny that anymore, we know the truth. Everyone knows the truth."

Celestine watched as Alicia fell into her seat, her eyes were distant but held in them was terror. She was breaking under the pressure, there was no way to know if what was being said was true but a part of her believed there was truth to it. Alicia believed it, but a part of her desperately tried to denounce it.

"**If the Hand of Suffering leaves Feoh and Geoff the cities will descend into chaos, with no adequate protection or food there will be a massive exodus. If the Alliance or Arcturus family does regain control there will likely be open rebellion, without us there to quell such actions Feoh will be toppled. The nation will end up fracturing and likely ending up similar to Ansur**." The werewolf said.

Celestine did not wish to think of the possibility, if Feoh collapsed the entire Alliance would be in turmoil. Even if Feoh no longer had the numbers to enact a similar rebellion as the Ansur Uprising it was still likely that the turmoil caused by the chaos would throw the Alliance into collapse. With the war against the Black Dogs looming they would not have any time to fix it, and then the Black Dogs could retake what they lost.

"Guess Feoh isn't as high and mighty as you say Alicia, and those people aren't so loyal anymore. Can't blame them, after knowing you for a few years it is no surprise they got fed up with a half rate Knight and Princess." Maia said, giving a mirthless smirk as she glared at the fragile Princess.

Alicia bristled, but before she could make a rebuttal Celestine stopped it. They were on the back foot right now, if Olga and the werewolf realised just how fragile this meeting was it could spell doom for them. Most of the Shields were not here by choice, having to be ordered or begged to come, this alliance was fragile.

But she doubted she could hide that anymore, it was widely known that the Alliance was in shambles following the Untouched Crusade. Having the Shields here was nothing more than a gambit to try and hide the truth of the matter, that they didn't have the strength of unity as they once did.

"**With the fall of the Arcturus royal family, Olga Discordia has taken over the mantle of ruler of Feoh, both the city and nation. While Geoff has not fully accepted this, the city-state of Feoh has. If the Hand of Suffering or Olga Discordia were to depart, regardless if we were forced from the city or not, there will likely be open rebellion should anyone from the previous government or nobility try to take power.**" The werewolf said. "**Given the hostility towards the royal family, which has resulted in several assassination attempts, it is unlikely that reintegration with the Alliance is possible at this time.**"

Celestine truly found it unfathomable that Feoh would side with Olga, that she herself would rule over them. Humans were her enemy, yet somehow, she had earned the trust and respect over the Alliance. If Tykus was an example of that, a dedicated soldier, who would turn to Olga for protection. Then the situation in Feoh was worse than she realised.

"Then I have no choice but to rescind my offer." Celestine said, she then looked to Tykus. "Are the people being treated well? Are they safe under her rule?"

"The people have food, shelter, and are being given proper care to cope with their loss. Olga has made efforts to keep the people calm and safe, she has not had to do anything unwarranted." Tykus replied, his words sounded sincere, but Celestine did not believe for a moment that anyone but herself could see that.

Despite that she nodded, if the people were safe than she could at least accept that. Even if others didn't believe it, a part of herself didn't either, than she had no choice but to accept the inevitable and leave things as they are. It was not like they could do anything else either, if they tried to take back the city they would waste resources and time fighting an enemy she didn't wish to face or know if they could defeat.

Their only option was to step back and not disturb the peace.

"Good, then we at least have nothing to worry about on that front." Celestine said, quickly going over the information in her mind before continuing. "You may remain in Feoh, to protect its borders and people."

She knew that everyone around her was shocked, their gasps and indignant cries were heard but she ignored them. There was nothing she could do without causing an incident that would see to the collapse of her entire nation. If Feoh fell, they were doomed. If Olga and the Hand of Suffering remained it at least allowed them to gain their support, if the Hand was willing to work with them then maybe this will earn some favour from them.

"If you help us defeat the Black Dogs, provide support to our forces, amnesty will be offered. Not only to those in the Hand of Suffering, but to Olga Discordia." Celestine said, that was the best deal she could give.

If Olga was making a good impression on Feoh than she couldn't risk upsetting them. If Feoh rebelled Eostia was finished, Ansur was already breaking away, and as of now they had no choice but to rely on the Hand and Olga for support. The werewolf was in charge, and right now he was definitely the most powerful military leader on this continent. As much as she values all her Shields abilities, she knows Vault is more powerful then they were, and this werewolf is mightier than he.

She had no choice but to rely on him.

"But the Alliance needs to face this as one, as a whole, divided we will fall." Celestine said. "Vault is a powerful foe, and if the Alliance and its people are divided, if our fortresses are divided. Against him and his orcish allies. There may be no hope."

"**I have two demands for this alliance.**" The Werewolf said. "**Given that Olga Discordia now commands two of said fortresses, and given that we will be working together in the future. Make her a Shield in place of Alicia Arcturus.**"

Celestine felt her heart skip at the suggestion, her eyes were wide and the entire room was silent. It was quiet, so dreadfully quiet. Then there was shouting, threats and vile language thrown about the room.

"Like hell that will happen!"

"Monster! That witch doesn't deserve the honour!"

"Kill this thing already!"

Celestine called for quiet, but looking around she could see the venom in all their glares. Even her Shields, those who stood with her and the others that were threatening to leave, were united in their shared anger at the suggestion of making Olga Discordia a Shield.

"**You said so yourself that with your fortresses divided that you are divided, given that Olga now rules over Feoh is it not logical to make her a Shield and reunify the seven Great Fortresses of Eostia?**" The werewolf said, he was playing with her words and using them for his own benefit.

There was no way it could be allowed, she had stepped far enough by offering amnesty to them and Olga. But to do this, before she has done anything that can prove she had paid for her crimes, it would incite rebellion here instead of Feoh. Goddess or not she would be looking at infighting and likely a fracture in the Alliance. Not to mention her Shields would abandon her if she accepted the request.

She couldn't do that, she needed them, more than ever. Even if the Hand of Suffering was her best option of success she needed her Shields and their strength at her side to stand a hope of maintaining this nation. For she did not believe that this werewolf would honour his word, that after the Black Dogs had been dealt with that they would turn their blades upon them and conquer this nation. In a way they were using the Black Dogs as a means to show themselves as liberators and heroes, while showing how weak the Shield Knights were in comparison.

Sadly it was working, and if she capitulate, it would end badly for them.

"I cannot in good conscience do so, not without good reason." Celestine replied.

"**Then let us move on. The second request: supreme military command will fall to me.**" He said.

Now that caused an uproar, louder than the previous outrage. Claudia had shouted at him, rising from her seat and reaching for her sword, barely contained was her anger. The demands of the nobility behind her encouraged her to kill the creature and Olga. To end this once and for all.

Why was he doing this? He came here to start these negotiations and now he was breaking them apart? He was after something, this was a ploy of his. Whatever he was after was not an Alliance with them. But if he was serious than those demands were simply too much of a price to pay, it would see to the end of everything she built and likely the end of this nation. Maybe even herself.

"**Until you can calm yourselves there is nothing more to discuss. We will part here for now.**" He rose from his seat.

"You are not going anywhere!" Maia said, reaching for her swords and moving to confront them, Claudia was not far behind.

"This will be your only opportunity, surrender yourselves. I will not ask twice." Claudia said, moving in front of the door and pointing her sword at the werewolf's chest.

"**The sheer arrogance and pride of your people is astounding, how quickly you forget how outmatched you are. How vulnerable. Because even without my scythe, you should know you have no chance of winning. None of you do.**" The werewolf said, turning he looked at Celestine. "**Why do you surround yourself with the inept and foolish, do they not think beyond the moment? Can they not see the consequences of their actions? I am sure you know what will happen when the blade descends.**"

She knew, by the gods she knew what would happen in the next moment and what would happen in the following few weeks. Everyone in this room would be dead and then this entire city would be razed along with all the others.

"Claudia. Maia. Stand down, let them pass." Celestine ordered, rising from her seat.

"You can't be…!"

"Maia. Move aside, now!" Celestine ordered firmly, before looking to Claudia. "Lady Levantine, do as you have been ordered."

She watched as her greatest Shield tensed, never before has she spoken to her in such a way, never said her family name before her first. Claudia backed down, lowering her sword and marched away, there was tension in her features. She did not wish to back down but her loyalty won out over her anger.

Maia was another case, her anger kept her there for a few moments before she backed off. But unlike Claudia, whose loyalty she could never question, she knew that a rift had been formed. One that had forced the mercenary queen further away from her than she would have liked.

"I will provide accomodations for your delegation, I will send a servant to guide you." Celestine said, she had to try with all her might to keep the frustration from her voice, but it was a losing battle. She openly glared at the werewolf and Olga, they had made a mockery of them and now were flaunting their strength.

"**You have till tomorrow to give us your answer, we depart after.**" The werewolf said, exiting the room.

There was silence there, festering anger, much was directed towards the werewolf and Olga. But she knew not all of it was for them, some of it was certainly for her.

* * *

She had called her Shields to a private meeting, they were still fresh from the previous negotiations with the Hand of Suffering and Olga. Tempers had not settled, but there was little time to waste now, they had a deadline and they could not waste it. They had to figure out what to do, where everyone stood and then try to figure out a way to make this work for them.

Even if all of it seemed impossible.

"I know many of you are angry, at Olga, at the Hand, at each other. But please, we need to discuss this, we are the unifying force that keeps this empire together. We fight one another and we are doing more than tearing at each other, we are tearing people and nations apart." Celestine said.

"Tearing apart? You gave Olga my city! You believed them and that traitor when they said that the people venerate her! She is manipulating them! They are forced to obey her because there is an army of heretics roaming the streets with a monster at their head." Alicia said. "My people need their rulers back, people that can protect them! Who are honourable and just."

"I bet the people have that now. That Tykus guy only joined her because he hated you more! I bet he was raised to hate Olga Discordia like every good boy should, and in the end, he hated you more. I can understand that. I hate you more than her!" Maia said.

Back to arguing again, barb was traded, but unlike Maia whose fire never seemed to die Alicia slowly crumbled under the verbal barrage. Insulted and belittled, her beliefs challenged were tearing down what was left of her likely fragile sanity at this point.

Claudia came to her pupils rescue, forcing Maia to back off, while giving the Princess some support.

"You need to consider this carefully, at the moment the Hand of Suffering is likely the most powerful military force on this continent. Along with highly experienced. If they are responsible for holding off orc attacks for the last five years in the Untouched Valley, they may be on par with the Black Dogs." Kaguya stated, calmly analysing the situation and coming to the same conclusion Celestine had.

"Yes, if the entire Valley is part of the Hand there has to be at least twenty thousand soldiers, even if it is half of that it still makes them more powerful than what we have on hand." Celestine said, their own army was small and fresh, inexperienced troops and conscripts that have never held a sword in their life or seen battle.

That was slow to change, they had been trying to raise an army and get it battle ready. But Claudia had revealed that she doesn't believe they could reach a level where they could be considered reliable soldiers in only a few months. Not unless they were given some intense training, something that Celestine believed would be their only choice soon.

The Hand was far from an ally, they had to be prepared to fight them when the time came. Because in the end the Alliance didn't have the strength to oppose them, they could likely invade this city with ease and conquer them without much effort. The thought scared her, that they were that powerful, and they were created because of her.

Many members of the Hand, their leadership especially, were people that had history with her or the other Shields. Disgraced nobles, silenced priests and nuns, former knights, criminals, even former magistrates and military officers. Each and every one of them had some sort of connection to her or the Shields, to say she was responsible in some respects would only be denying the truth.

"They proved their strength by driving out the Black Dogs and orcs, along with capturing Geoff. No small feat." Kaguya added. "If you agree to their terms the Hand will all but assure you victory. Along with security for the entire nation."

"You sound like that Tykus bastard, you want to hop into bed with the Dark Queen too?" Maia said.

"No, I am giving my honest opinion of the matter, but most of all. I am telling you it is your only option to survive. If you don't accept this deal, Eostia is finished. And I will not remain here to watch this nation burn to ashes." Kaguya said.

Celestine felt her stomach turn into a knot, what she was saying was clear as day.

"You would abandon us?" Celestine asked, she knew she should have expected this, but couldn't help but feel betrayed.

"The emperor has heard of what is happening here, he is displeased that this nation has not improved since your rule. He has demanded my presence back in the Capital, I am likely to face him and explain how this oversight was not discovered in the years I have been here." Kaguya said, she sounded both angry and scared, as if this fate that was befalling her was the fault of another and the punishment was terrible to endure.

"It you leave, everything will collapse. Ansur will descend into chaos. The Alliance will crumble." Celestine said.

Ansur was maintained and governed by three major cities, Rad, Zelindo and the city of Ansur. Zelindo was originally meant to oversee the acquisition and distribution of food from the Untouched Valley, following its defection it has become a city of criminals and traitors. Ansur was too far south and isolated by the Beast Swamps and Forests to really be an authority on the northern-most parts of the region.

But Rad was the only form of law and authority in the region now, they were the only force that could truly keep the region under control and maintained. If they left, the entire region would be up for grabs, Zelindo and the Black Dogs would have nothing in their way in taking over the region and all its villages.

"It will collapse regardless if I stay or not." Kaguya replied. "You catered to the nobles, allowed them to do as they pleased. Most of them are corrupt, and like Alicia you ignored the signs or simply did nothing. Now you have traitors surrounded you on all sides."

Kaguya stepped forward and stood before her. There was steel in her eyes, a reproachable glare that even made Celestine falter.

"You know that you cannot win. Take the deal." Kaguya said.

"What?" Maia said.

"You expect us to grovel and obey them?" Claudia said, shocked and horrified.

"You have no choice, there is no other way. The Rose Company will not raise a single sword to fight the Black Dogs. The Iron Legions of Thorn cannot head north of Ken, as the nobles have prohibited such actions due to their prejudice. The Dawn Templar have not the numbers to repel the enemy and can only defend this city and Ur." Kaguya stated. "You have nothing left to fight with, nothing to bargain with, take the deal, hope for the best. Because right now, they are a better alternative than having Vault and the Black Dogs conquer you."

Maia stormed from the room before Kaguya could finish, her opinion on the matter was decided and Celestine knew that she would do exactly as Kaguya has said. There was no way that she would raise a sword against Vault, even if they crossed blades it was likely she would not have the will to face him head on.

"She hasn't changed, just as stupid as always." Alicia said.

"And neither have you changed, Princess." Kaguya said, turning and departing.

That was it then, they had just lost Kaguya and the Samurai of Rad, they had no one left to fight for them. Luu-Luu had promised to go and try to convince Maia to remain, it was a futile gesture, there was no way her remaining here would change things.

"Alicia… what happened in Feoh?" Celestine asked.

She needed to know what happened there, before and after the Black Dogs took the city.

What she learned was heartbreaking, for all the effort put into ensuring the defence of Feoh it crumbled under a single glaring flaw. Alicia never suspected or even attempted to learn of the nobilities crimes, to confront them, instead she ignored it. Because of that Beasley had been able to counter every plan, and because she never doubted the border fortresses and the nobles that protected them it allowed the Black Dogs and orcs to enter her nations borders.

Along with Geoff falling to infighting and herself being drawn the city to combat orcs that rampaged across the countryside, the battle had been lost. Eventually when she returned to Feoh she found the city in flames, its people at the mercy of the Black Dogs and Orcs, only when reaching the palace did she learn of Beasleys duplicity.

He demanded her surrender, threatening that violence would fall on her family and the rest of the city if she did not give in.

She surrendered.

But in the end her mother and aunt were still raped, the people were tormented through the night by rampaging mercenaries and orcs. Thousands died, her family torn apart and her aunt raped to death while her mother now lies in a catatonic state.

"And Prim?" Celestine asked, dreading the thought that something foul had befallen the bright young girl.

"She was unharmed, but she suffers still, and now she has fled the city, along with refugees to places unknown. Carted off by that demon." Alicia said.

She was so weak now, Celestine never would have thought such a proud Knight could become so timid and defensive. Everything she knew was falling apart around her, the state of the city was worse than they realised.

The mass execution of the traitors in the city, she spoke in detail how they allowed the people to carry out the slaughter. Giving them weapons to murder these men, hacking and tearing them apart, driving the men and woman mad with blood. In the end when all was said and done, the blood of hundreds littering the plaza, the people wanted more.

She herself nearly was killed, a man charging her, and other following, to try and murder her. They demanded her head, her families, every one of the nobles.

Alicia had gone quiet then. Celestine could not begin to imagine the turmoil within her heart, even she baulked at the idea of justice that had been carried out in Feoh. How could the people do such things? How much pain and suffering had they endured to make them commit such savagery.

"Did I do the right thing?" Alicia finally asked, looking up at her.

"What?" Celestine asked, her throat started to go dry and her heart hammered in her chest, she was afraid to say anything else.

"Did I do the right thing. Should I have sacrificed myself? Would it have changed everything? I know that, but what do you think? Do you think I should have kept fighting?" Alicia asked. "I know that I made the right choice, innocents were in danger, I had to do everything I could to save them. But Beatrice and Tykus, they are to blame, had they not disobeyed it would have worked."

She was muttering now, saying one thing but arguing with herself the next.

Claudia came forward, taking her protégée by the shoulder and leading her from the room. Whispering words of encouragement to her, trying to bring her back from the brink. Doubt tore away at the young Princess and Knight, it was only a matter of time before she succumb.

"What do you plan on doing now?" Phelorna asked.

"I could use some advice, what would you do?" Celestine asked.

"Even I would be unable to give a definite answer, where you stand now is upon a wall so high you will have no chance to scale it once you descend. You must pick a side, for good or ill you must choose one." Phelorna stated. "You cannot escape the consequences that come from either, all you can do is make sure that whichever you choose has a future where there is a bright ending."

She couldn't see it.

There was nothing but darkness ahead of her, and she had no way of choosing which side she should fall on.

* * *

He was up to something.

Like usual she was being left out of the loop, why was he so untrusting of her? Or more why was he not revealing his plans until they were hatched and causing mayhem and destruction all around her. More times than not she was caught unaware of what was going to happen.

She didn't know about the mass execution that was going to be carried out, well she did, but not that it was going to be a slaughter carried out by the people. That had been something she was terrified of being a part of, she was right in the middle of the slaughter when it was going down. If there were any people that wanted her dead as well there was little chance she could have fended them all off.

Along with taking Prim Fiore from the city, with hundreds of others. Whom he had told no one where they were going or what they were doing, so many were concerned.

Now he wanted to commence negotiations with the Alliance but breaks them down by making outrageous demands that he knew would be rejected on the spot. Although she could say that Celestine and those Shields were being unreasonable, the Alliance made some very stupid calls as of late. They wanted her head and to kick the Hand of Suffering out of Feoh so they could take it back. While offering amnesty to people that were wronged rather than had done the wrong thing.

It was hilariously hypocritical. The Alliance didn't have a leg left to stand on, right now they were trying to appear strong but it only made it more obvious just how weak the had become. Instead of capitalising on that Reginald had decided to egg them on to the point that they backed out just to spite them.

He was doing this for a reason however, he never made stupid mistakes or bad calls. There was more to this than he was letting on, and she couldn't figure it out. What kind of angle was he playing right now, truthfully it had almost become a game to try and figure it out before he surprises you. Sad to say these last few have not been so much fun.

"Why did you do that?" Olga asked, sitting on the lounge and looking at the werewolf who leaned against the windowsill.

The room they had been given was spacious, a nice large bed and several adjoining rooms so the rest of the party could rest in comfort. She had joked on which side of the bed she was getting with the guest, she did so love trying to rattle those Captains in the Hand of Suffering, it never worked however. They were as interested in her as anyone was attracted by the shade of paint on the wall.

At least Chloe became flustered by the remark, along with Tykus. Although Glan had to make a crack at how the men would sleep in the next room, saying that her lecherous advances ran the risk of tainting them. He did a gender flip on her and made it sound like she was some prevented man attempting to steal a maidens virtue, it had annoyed her as much as it made her laugh. She would have loved to keep going but he had scurried off before she could get a word in.

Now she was left in the room with Chloe and her new 'master'. Who was sitting there looking out over the city like nothing was wrong. She still didn't know what was going on or what was going through that werewolf's head. It was starting to annoy her being left out of the loop.

"**To get it out of the way.**" Reginald replied, not bothering to look her way. "**When they are desperate for my support, next time I offer this up they will have no choice but to accept. If I suggest it when they need it more than ever they will reject my proposal. They need to know it is the only option they have to gain my support and protection.**"

"You think they will do that? These humans are too arrogant to even consider asking help from an enemy. Also Celestine will never agree because those nobles have her wrapped around their finger, she doesn't do anything without consulting them and that is why they won't do it." Olga said.

"**Those nobles will do anything to survive, but I am not betting on them to make this decision. Not when I have Celestine, I want her to accept the decision, make her decide for herself that this is what is best for the Alliance.**" Reginald replied. "**I gave her a single avenue of success, submit or be conquered, she had no other choice but to accept my proposal or she will lose everything.**"

She knew for certain that Celestine did not make the decision lightly, no ruler should honestly give up their nation on a whim. But she wasn't even a ruler at this point, not when others were making the decisions for her. That girl was nothing more than a mouthpiece that did as the nobility wanted, she wasn't a Queen that led, but a figurehead that did as she was told. She might have been spurred into action once but that was out of anger and she did what the nobles wanted in the end.

"Besides, even if she accepts the Alliance is torn apart, actually torn apart mind you. She is afraid of that, if she agrees everything she has done until now is in vain." Olga said.

She knew that Kaguya and Maia were on the precipice of leaving the Alliance, Celestine knows she cannot risk them leaving. Even if their departure would mean absolutely nothing in the long run, she held them close because they were the symbol of an ideal she had created. That they represented the different people, ideologies and classes together into a single unit.

"**The damage is done, there is no way she can repair it. But I can fix it. And bring them all together again. You see I know exactly what is going to happen, and I know how fragile the Alliance is right now. But I plan to unify them all again. When Celestine sees that, she will not only accept my proposal, but also support it.**" Reginald said, turning and looking to the door. "**Enter.**"

Olga turned to the door and raised a brow, she had not heard a knock.

The door opened and Glan stepped inside, behind him were three soldiers, all woman and wearing the colours of the Rose Company. Now why would some of Maia's own soldiers come here? Assassins? No, they wouldn't have come with so few and unarmed. Besides she suspected if the Mercenary Queen wanted Reginald dead she would have come herself and with a lot more soldiers.

They stepped forward and stood before the werewolf, their wariness was apparent but the leader of the group looked up at him with steel in her eyes.

"Is it true, is Valeska serving with you? A leader of an army under your command?" She asked.

"**Correct, she is one of my two generals leading the majority of my soldiers. I assume your received her letter.**" Reginald said.

"Yeah, we did." She said, for a moment she took a breath, she stood up straight and the next words out of her mouth actually surprised Olga. "You have my support and my men, along with theirs. What do you need us to do?"

Olga smiled, it seemed that not everyone in the Rose Company was so loyal. Maybe this was what Reginald was really after.

"**I need a way into Ansur.**"

* * *

Celestine's expression was that of tranquility.

Nothing blossomed upon her face, she kept her emotions in check, it was a more benevolent mask in comparison to those worn by the Hand of Suffering. This was a serious matter, she could not let it grow out of control. The majority of the nobility were present, all of them waiting for her to make the declaration. To either accept aid from the Hand of Suffering or to reject their offer.

Between the two crowds of nobles were Olga Discordia and her entourage, she had taken the roll of the delegation leader. It would seem that the werewolf wanted to keep its own importance a secret, a poorly guarded one mind you, but in truth she knew it didn't matter if they knew or not. Going against someone like that was going to end horribly for anyone. Yet it seemed that people didn't give it much attention, instead focusing on Olga and glaring at her with varying degrees of disdain.

"Olga Discordia." Celestine said, looking at the congregation before her.

The werewolf and the rest of these acolytes that served him stood not far behind, she knew not his name and that was something that truly irritated her. The illusion that Olga was in control of this situation was being played, and she seemed to be soaking up the attention with the way she smirked. It was all a game to them, they played it as if they were simply out to enjoy themselves, and the laxness they displayed was truly difficult to tolerate.

The safety of their nation was at stake and these people were waging war and behaving as if it didn't matter.

"I have heard your words and you have offered your demands, but I cannot agree to them." Celestine said. "To surrender onto you and give you power over this nation would be no different than surrendering to the Black Dogs. I will not do so, and neither will anyone in this chamber agree to it."

She couldn't risk the Alliance crumbling, if she accept even a single demand the entire nation would be torn apart by infighting. Likely they would rebel against her rule and also try to fight the Hand of Suffering, that would end everything. Her only choice was to try and gain an advantage to level against theirs, so that they had an even playing field should they negotiate again.

It was a futile thing really, even she could not deny that what was to come would bring ruin onto this nation. But how could she not choose this, they could fight the Black Dogs and possibly win or fight the Hand and Suffering and most certainly lose. Even if they agreed they would still end up fighting them, and the outcome would be the same.

"I ask one last time for the Throne of Feoh to be returned to the Arcturus family." Celestine said, she had been pressured to try and regain Feoh and restore the monarchy, it was a pointless gesture but it kept the nobles from pestering her. "You may remain as well as the Hand of Suffering, but that city and its people are of the Alliance. They are our responsible to lead and guide."

Olga looked on for a moment, her smirk still present and then she let out a small huff. Abruptly turning around to walk to the door, no reply given. Alicia, who was sitting upon her seat amongst the Shields, jumped from it to try and run after them. Words about to leave her lips but before she could Olga silenced her.

"Stay there Alicia Arcturus, you will not be returning with us to Feoh." Olga said, not slowing her stride.

That was something that stopped the Princess cold, and for a moment Celestine felt her heart clench. She couldn't possibly mean to do that?

"You dare bar me from my own city!"

"It is my city now, and its people are mine. You are unwelcome, your family and your Knights are unwelcome, the people have spoken and I am tired of ignoring their pleas. As of now, the Arcturus family and the Knights of Iris are banished from Feoh." Olga said aloud.

Celestine had not expected this turn of events. With her power and the might she had with her there was no way she could challenge it. Shocked murmuring broke out through the hall, this kind of power play was used often to flaunt one's strength. Olga was doing that very well, she was showing her strength against not only the Arcturus Family but against Celestine Lucross as well.

"Is this a childish attempt to hurt us for rejecting your demands?" Celestine asked, frowning at Olga and hiding her true anger towards the Dark Elf.

"No, this is punishment for a spineless and weak ruler who cannot do anything unless she gets the approval of this sorry lot." Olga replied, turning with a flourish and gesturing to the many nobles. "You are surrounded by sycophants and corrupt men who have more sway than you, and your closest allies are inept at their duties and better served as ornamentation than actual leaders."

Shouts and insults went flying, even before she had spoken up, but she only fanned the flames. She soaked it up as if it was praise, smile widening as she basked in the hate. This was her element, surrounded by angry people and revelling in how she was literally untouchable, that no matter how they felt they could do nothing to harm her.

"There they go again, how little you can control them. How weak your rule is that you are afraid to make a decision for fear that someone will not like it." Olga said, laughing as she turned around. "Honestly, it is the same folly that led to Feoh falling to the Black Dogs. She trusted the nobility too much and so do you."

But as she neared the door she stopped and glanced over her shoulder, her words now carrying a dangerous warning.

"You should be careful Celestine, after all, the last time you failed to heed the warnings given to you it led to Feoh, Ansur and Rad abandoning you." Olga said. "Do you wish for more cities to burn because you don't have the nerve to make the hard choices?"

The doors to the palace slammed shut, there was a momentary silence before the room broke out in mewling cries from the nobles. They all argued with one another, speaking their minds and prattling about honour and dignity.

Many of them called out for her to gather their armies, to fight against Olga and the Hand. They wanted to go to war now, to fight and finish what they started months ago in the Untouched Valley. They did not care about the Black Dogs at the moment, they didn't care for the suffering around them. It was just like them, all about what they wanted.

"Enough!"

Her shouted shook the very stones of the palace, her magic unleashed for but a moment and forcing all to stop. Many were taken aback, terrified at the sudden power that had been displayed, she wanted them silent and quiet. They had seen her when she was angry, they would know better now than to question her.

"Gather our troops, every soldier we can, all noble houses will pledge a tithe to the war effort. We will marching to Ansur, to support the city when the Black Dogs arrive. Any Noble that does not pledge their support will be investigated under suspicion of treason." Celestine yelled.

They balked at the ultimatum, she was not going to let them run the show, she was the Queen and she was going to make them remember who they were fighting. If she had any doubts about what to do she didn't anymore, she was making her own choices and not letting anything get in her way. Olga had pushed her, she wasn't angry or vengeful, she was focused and knew what she had to do.

If she didn't, who knows who else would have suffered.

"You can't be serious!" Maia said, rising from her seat.

"Maia, you will mobilise the Rose Company in defence of Ansur, and prepare for an attack from the Black Dogs and Zelindo." Celestine said, eyes still facing forward and looming over the nobles.

"This is wrong. The Black Dogs are not…"

Maia was thrown back, a powerful magical wing slammed into her and threw her back into her chair. She slid back and into the wall, coughing as the air that was forced out of her lungs was greedily sucked back in.

Celestine walked forward, reigning in her power, looming over the shocked and slightly terrified Mercenary Queen. She had enough of this, her actions would lead to Ansur becoming just like Feoh, torn apart and with tens of thousands of people dead. Her attempts to shield the Black Dogs from blame had proven to be a major obstacle that not only threatened Maia's own authority but undermined her own. That could not be allowed to happen any long.

"You are a Shield Knight, I gave you that title and the authority of my sovereignty, I can take it away! If you do not do as instructed, as you are obligated to do, I will strip you of your titles, your standing, your Company and your freedom." Celestine warned, her eyes narrowing. "And your life."

Maia could do nothing but look up like a frightened child, unable to do anything but taking in terrified breaths. This was not a threat, it was a promise of what would happen if she did not do as she instructed. No more defending the enemy, no more denouncing their crimes, she would accept this and do as she was told. If she made another attempt, did anything that undermined the Alliance, she would have her in chains, tried for treason, and executed.

Traitors were abound now, and she could not risk them undermining them now. It was time she focused her energies on rooting out the rogue elements within her own forces. If there were traitors in Ken as there were in Feoh, she would find them and have them eradicated. If she wanted to protect this nation, to do what must be done, than she would, and this time she would do it right.

"Do your duty, protect Ansur and its people. Otherwise you will be replaced. And the rest of this war you will sit in a cell or in a grave."

Maia looked away, only giving a nod and small murmur of agreement, the rest of the Shields watched transfixed in shock. Never had they seen her do such a thing, to lash out like that, but it had to be done.

A firm hand was needed now. She had to wonder if this was also the plan, that werewolf had been able to stroke her anger, maybe he was doing the same now. Not that it mattered, like her anger she was now trapped in this feeling, unable to do anything but follow it to the end.

"Feoh was one catastrophe that can not be allowed to repeat, I will not allow it to befall another city while the strength to stop it remains. There will be no more mistakes, no more failings, we fight the right enemy this time." Celestine said, looking at the nobles, daring them to speak up and challenge her command.

They were cowed, unwilling to do anything that might provoke her, she had been less than merciful on her own Shield, what would they suffer through if they did no obey? That is how it should be, how it must be. This had been a valuable lesson, to her and to these nobles, she was in charge and no one but her was going to decide the fate of this nation.

"Go. Prepare for war."

* * *

**There you have it. Reginald is moving towards Ansur and Celestine is planning her next major offensive against the Black Dogs and any supporters they have in Ken. She is going full boss mode on anyone that goes against her.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Now it has been a while since this got a chapter, sorry for that, but I recently had some inspiration for Maia and as you will see I am taking this in a different direction. Now many of you might be surprised by this and others would not be so. But really what happens in this chapter is going to influence the future but at the same time it is not what you think.**

**You will have to wait and see. Because when the Ansur arc is complete I am moving onto a bit more character building and the different factions in the Hand and so forth. What happens here is that a lot of interactions between the different Shields and the Hand are about to go down. In time you will see where I am going with this, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**The Hand of Suffering**

**Chapter 18: Welcome Home**

_Dangershale_

Dangershale, it lived up to its name, almost every town had a history that was reminiscent of its name. This one was quite literal, it was why living here was one of the worst things people had to endure. Out of all the villages in Ansur this one was the worst, mostly because your life expectancy shortened with every passing day you stayed here.

A mining town, or what was left of it. Used to mine coal and other random rocks from the ground before Ansur went belly up. Despite the fact this town had not mined anything in the last four decades didn't seem to register because this place never stopped getting rained on by black dust and the foul smell of sulphur. It bathed the town in black, painting all surfaces this colour, making it hard to breath.

The major import to this town was scented oils, usually used to smother rags worn by the townsfolk that lived here and worked outside. Houses consisted of thick stone and wooden walls with no open surface or crack for air to seep through. Windows were actually sheets of linen that allowed some ventilation while keeping out the black dust that drowned the town. This was a place no one wanted to stay in, herself included.

Not often she brought her Company to stay here, this town was a shithole, almost as bad as Ansur but with the smell of shit replaced with sulphuric fumes. Along with choking on the coal dust that continually rained down from on high. She never understood why anyone wanted to live here, it gave you miners lung and left you miserable and wishing that someone would just come around and end it all.

Most of the people living here had a persistent cough or skin too blackened by the dust to be scrubbed clean. She hated spending the night in the town, anyone in the Rose Company would say the same, which often got her a slew of complaints and curses whenever she made her way here. But it wasn't so bad, at least for her, she would always go up to the little cottage outside the village on a hill. It usually didn't get hit by the constant flood of shit falling from the sky, but most of all, it was away from everyone.

No one would come up to some shabby little cottage that was left to rot, not when it didn't have a decent roof or solid walls. She only came up here because she hated the town more than it, and she certainly hated this place. But regardless she kept coming back, a part of her didn't want to know why that was.

"Still a burnt out ruin." Maia muttered, grimacing at the house that was still slowly crumbling under its own ravaged weight.

Wouldn't be long before it was a pile on the ground, nothing but rubble, she would love nothing more than to see that happen. To see this shitty little thing gone forever, to never be reminded of it, to never have to come back up here in spite of it being better than the town.

Taking another swig of her ale she approached.

She needed time to think, to clear her head and figure things out. Ever since leaving Ken she has been unable to think straight, caught between worried about her future in the Alliance and her fear for what might happen with Vault and her former comrades. Celestine had threatened her into compliance, to strip away all her authority and power, to even have her executed for dereliction of duty.

It had caught her off guard, shocked her that she would go to those lengths. That she would take that kind of action against her, to actually strike her, that woman would do that to her. A part of her never thought Celestine could do that, she was too kind, too gentle, too much like…

She banished the thought, taking another swig and stepping into the cottage, looking around. The entire place was burnt, the furniture was nearly destroyed, what remained intact was covered in rot and soot. It was a mess, but a part of her remembered what it looked like before it became this way, before it turned to shit.

"Fucking joke. Fucking shithole." Maia muttered, fuming to herself as she took another swig of her ale.

Why the hell was she here? She hated this place, every single day she reminded herself of that, it was her prison and the hell she had been forced to stay in since the day she was born. Held here on the whims of some hermit who didn't want her to go out into the big bad world, fucking bitch. Two faced like that Goddess, she didn't care about her, only wanted to control and use her.

"You deserved to burn in this house." Maia said, glaring at where she often remembered seeing that woman, right by the window doing some inane little task she never wanted to learn.

This place was filled with painful memories, ones she did not want to remember, only to get rid of and focus on what was important. But every time she came to this village she came here, strolling into this cottage and looking around, remembering every single little thing that stood out to get. The sewing needles near the rocking chair, the bookshelf with half a dozen tomes, a set of handmade stuffed animals.

Another swig of her jug and she turned away from it.

"I hated it here, I'm glad its falling apart." Maia muttered, glaring at everything around her.

She heard something in the next room, she picked up a voice, two voiced in fact. She strolled over to the door, silently, listening, grunts and moans reached her ears and she quickly realised what it was. Her fist tightened at her side, she reached for her sword and with a grunt kicked open the broken door. She strolled in, and found two people inside.

Looks like some dumb kids had come up here to fool around. He had his pants down and her dress was hiked up, they were going at it on top of the small bed that was in the room. On that bed… on her old bed…

Maia's face twisted into a snarl, she raised her sword and got in close, aiming for the throat of the little fuck who thought he could be here. She glared at him and that little tramp who was spreading her legs in this place, in her place. They didn't deserve to be here, this was her place, this was hers!

"Get the fuck out of here! Don't ever come back!" Maia yelled, scarring the two off, they scramble to flee from her.

Maia glared at them as they disappeared and their footsteps took them out the front door, they were gone now. She looked back at her bed, sheets ruffled, tainted by their touch and presence, this was where she once laid her head. But why the hell should she care if they were fucking on it, she wasn't some brat anymore that couldn't defend herself or knew nothing about the world.

She looked at the sheet on the bed, a blue quilt that with thick and heavy and had a bird stitched into it. It was a warm thing, she slept with it every night, made her feel safe and happy. Torn and tattered now, burned from the fire, but still whole, they had been fucking on it…

She seethed, raising her sword up and swinging down hard, she hacked into the sheets, the mattress and the best frame. She kept swinging until it was splinters and threads, breaking it apart and leaving nothing but ruins. It needed to go, it was wrong now, it was all wrong, there was nothing good with it anymore, there was never anything good with it.

"I hate you… I hate you…" Maia said, gritting her teeth in fury.

She stormed from her old room, glaring around the kitchen and living room, eyes settling on that chair. She raised her jug to take another swig, but in a fit of rage she tossed it at the chair, shattering the fragile frame.

"I fucking hate you!" Maia yelled. "Your just like her! A fucking two faced bitch! Always thinking you are right! Celestine is not different!"

Maia skulked around the room, swinging her sword at anything she could see as a reminder of her time in this house. With that woman she hated so much, the woman that raised her with lies and deceptions, making her believe that the world was filled with bad people and evil. That she could only be safe if she stayed with her until they were all gone.

"How does that sound huh? I am calling your Goddess a fucking bitch! Huh? Huh?! How does that sound?" Maia yelled, she would have loved for her to be here, to just see her expression when she said that. "She acted all nice but she was a liar! Instead of being understanding and on my side she betrayed me! Betrayed everyone else! Saying the Black Dogs are bad people! Just like you!"

That woman thought herself a nun, a pure and devout follower of the Goddess. It was nothing but a crock, all that she believed was a lie, that Goddess was a two faced fraud no different than her.

"You acted all prim and proper, never saying anything bad or raising your voice, just like Celestine. But like her you were just a liar, you only wanted to control me, use me, gave me gifts and praised me so I wouldn't question you." Maia seethed, breathing heavily as she circled the room and continued to break and tear down anything around her. "I thought she was so much like you, that smile and that grace, but when I saw how she discarded the Black Dogs, turned on them so easily. I saw the truth, the same fucking truth when I saw you for who you are."

She wished for her to appear, an apparition, a hallucination, anything to be conjured so that she could look at her and make sure she heard them in some form or another. Maia needed her to be here, so she could hear all the things she never had the chance to say to her.

"I am glad you are dead, I am glad you burned in this fucking house. I am glad that every single thing here is gone! I don't care about you anymore, or about the damn Goddess!" Maia yelled. "Well? What do you have to say? Huh? What do you have to say to me?"

She waited for a reply, just imagining what sort of condemnation would come when that woman heard what was said. She could almost imagine it.

"_I'll always be here, if you ever lose your way, if you ever need me. I will be here, and always love you._"

Maia knew she would say that, she just knew. It was the last thing she had said to her, right before she left, never to see her again. It was always her way, never a harsh word to her, never anything bad about her. Always understanding, always trying to guide and reassure her.

But that was all a lie, a deception. She made so much up, deceived her into believing so many things that were not true. Even now her lessons and words rung through her head challenging everything she knew and believed, everything she knew to be right was wrong in her eyes.

"I hate you… I hate you…" Maia said, crumbling against the wall, sliding down the burnt wood and glaring at the floor.

She left this house because she believed in fighting against the evils that plagued this world, she wanted to fight and kill the monsters. To join the Black Dogs and make something of herself, to be more than some damn girl hiding in some cottage on the foot of a mountain.

Maia had escaped this little cottage and become what she wanted, built herself up into something that woman never wanted her to be. She had proven her wrong, shown her that she was not some little girl that needed to be protected, all she had accomplished was because of her own strength and power.

Now… now Celestine wanted to take that away from her. Rob her of her dream, not so differently than how that woman had tried to do the same all those years ago. She would not allow it, just like she had done all those years ago she would step out of this cottage and step forward on a path she chose. Becoming what they didn't want her to become.

"Fuck you. Fuck you all." Maia said, rising up and moving for the door, gripping the frame as she turned to look over her shoulder.

She remembered when she left here the first time, looking over her shoulder at the downed woman who only stared up at her in worry. Uttering those same words to her, letting her know that she could return whenever she felt lost or disillusioned. Maia never did, and she never would.

Ken and the Alliance were behind her now, and her path was shooting straight towards the Black Dogs. Just like all those years ago, she intended to find them, meet with Vault and return to the ranks of her brother in arms and fight the evil that plagues it.

"I won't ever come back, never again." Maia said, glaring at that spot, uttering the same words she did all those years ago.

She was certain as she was all those years ago, because she was treading the same path as before. It led to glory and recognition, and she knew that it was the right path to take. She knew it would work out, that everything would be as it should be.

That determination, was the one thing she held onto as she fled that cottage, for the last time.

* * *

_Ansur_

The city had not changed much in the last seven years.

Rotting earth and sewage hit the nose before you caught sight of the walls, this place was a festering wound on the world that never seemed to die. And like the smell it was just as foul to look upon, the roads were covered in mud and garbage and shit, and other excrement. None bothered to clean this crap up, afraid of what they may find beneath, it was not unknown for random bodies to be brought to the surface from the storms and rain from the coast.

Some old bones appeared on occasion, but most of the time it was fresh corpses.

Buildings were decades old and only held together by patchwork repairs and likely the very mold that was eating it away somehow kept it upright. The people who lived here were just as beaten up and broken as this city, torn to pieces and barely held together. One would have thought that with joining the Alliance there would be prosperity and a chance for the nation to rebuild. More money went to the mercenaries than to the people, not that they could ever hope to hold onto it.

Gangs and crime syndicates ruled this city, even the mighty Rose Company gave little effort to stopping the high crime rate in the city. Mostly because the majority of the Company was out in the field fighting and those that remained were wholly undermanned and unable to do anything. Maia was more interested in fighting against orcs and rebels around the region than keeping the peace and dealing out justice.

No hope existed here, the people were poor and had no expectation other than to live through hellish and dangerous conditions daily under the authority of whomever owned their streets. The rays of the noon sun were dulled and listless, this nation as a whole would never reach its former glory.

Never have any sense of normalcy.

"I had hoped that things would have been better." Valeska mused, walking the streets with her companions and wondering how much things would have been better has she not been exiled.

"You waste your hopes on people fixing things they are unable to fix." Anuschka said, the beastwoman sat on the edge of the cart and watched the people pass along the way. "Maia did nothing to change things here, neither did you."

Harsh words, but not untrue. She had been fighting for control of the city for three decades, then she ruled it for three long years and did nothing. All she could do was maintain the peace, keep order and make the peoples lives that little bit easier and happier. In the last forty decades those short three years were probably the closest Ansur had to normalcy and peace.

But it was never enough. She made a mistake, one that Maia had repeated.

"I fought and dominated the opposition." Valeska replied. "But I never tried to fix the glaring issues that plagued this city."

Crime and poverty. Most of the city was run by criminal organisations or families, often having tied to the old regime that used to run this country. She had opposed it, become so powerful that she was able to strong arm almost every single one of them to behave. The Rose Company was the biggest powerhouse in all of Ansur, they kept all the baddies in their houses at night.

That was the best she could have done, at least at the time that was what she thought.

"At least you kept them in line." Brayan Melling, the former merchant, now company captain mused. "I have been in and out of here for the last few months. It has gotten worse, a lot worse."

Brayan had been given an important mission, he was to return to his merchant ways and gain access to the city. Months ago, even before the Alliance had sent the Shield Knight's to the Valley, he had been sent to prepare for this very operation. Reginald had many plans in the works, in every single fortress of Eostia he had a way inside, all but Ansur.

Infiltrating Feoh was simple, even Geoff had weaknesses he could exploit, but Ansur was tricky to get inside. The criminal elements of the city knew all the ins and outs of the city so getting inside was not a simple thing if you wanted to remain inconspicuous. The only way to get inside was to go through one of two ways, the first was either through the criminal paths or the other was the legal way. Luckily for them they didn't have to deal with the crime lords or their lackeys – useful since many of them had decided to work with the Black Dogs.

Brayan had given his initial report not long after he returned from Ansur, compared to his visit six years ago he had confirmed it was worse. The city was in a steep decline, crime had exploded, there were more petty thugs and criminals in the city than there were decent men and woman. Almost every vile act was carried out here, almost in complete and plain view.

It made her realise then and there that Maia was truly unfit to be a Shield. Even when Nathan Walsh spoke of his meeting with the Mercenary Queen and her lack of leadership over the city and her disregard for its state of affairs she had hoped that it was simply because of the transition. But it was a fools hope, that woman had allowed this to happen.

"Is this it?" Anuschka asked, looking up to the storehouse, abandoned and in shambles.

Looking up at the dilapidated building Valeska knew that this would be their base of operations for the next week, here they would begin the plans to taking over the city.

"Yes, I was able to procure it from our contacts in the Rose Company, although the Bracken Outfit holds sway in this district. They are extorting me of most of what I am able to bring in." Brayan responded. "It was difficult to keep them from taking everything I had brought into the city. But they are unaware of our intent or identities."

"Doesn't matter, we will be taking it back soon enough." Anuschka said, pushing open the doors and entering the mostly empty storehouse.

A few dozen crates were stacked near the far wall, the windows were blacked out with tar, and what people within were busy opening the last of the crates. They wore ordinary clothing, plain white or beige attire, no one would suspect them of being part of the Hand.

"What of the other warehouses?" Valeska inquired.

"Set up, in all the other families territories, as soon as we brought in the Wildlings the Houses wanted them to be given as tributes." Brayan replied.

Anuschka stopped for a moment, only a moment, before she continued on. It was not a plan that she was pleased with, considering her past dealing with Ansur and slavery it was no surprise she did not like the scheme Reginald had concocted. Allowing several members of her forces to be put in chains and sold to several houses didn't exactly put her at ease.

But this was their best way of getting into the city on mass, especially if the houses wanted you to get it in. Slaves have been something that Ansur has lacked these last few months, Brayan had arrived as a slaver giving promises of bringing in a shipment of slaves. He had done so, immediately earning him a reputation in the city and someone that the houses were eager to trade with.

They had the demand, now it was time to prepare the supply. Luckily her contact in the Rose Company had been able to sort that out for them. If they brought these people in through the crime families routes they would likely all be searched and pilfered, hence why they needed the Rose Company to let them through. It kept them from having everything taken and lessened the risk they were discovered by the Black Dogs accomplices.

Still, she was not pleased. These were her people, to allow them to step into harms way was not something she was comfortable with. They all knew this as well, and while many of them could be objective about their mission they knew this was a dangerous gamble that could see her people being put through hell.

"Nathaniel stopped them however, none of your people have been taken by the gangs. " Faruk assured the wildling leader.

Valeska had her concerned about allying with the Wildlings, while she no longer held them in contempt or saw them as enemies she did feel worried they would not hold rank. Reginald had done much to unite the many different forces of the Valley, but unlike the Wildlings all others had taken the Path of Shadows. That made them outcasts in a sense, and that in turn made them unpredictable, they did not know their views or understand the wisdom of the Shadows.

There was little chance she would risk getting on Reginald's bad side, he had soundly defeated her when they first met as enemies. But when she had made the demands of her allegiance many had balked at the demands, after all it revolved having an actual hostage given to them so that they would not betray them.

Said hostage was the one who was protecting them from the gangs, Nathanial Walsh, son of Nathan Walsh, and a former enemy and rival to Anuschka. The wildling leader had demanded him stay at her side as a hostage that would ensure that none of the Hand betrayed her. Nathan was against it at first, especially since she did not wish to follow the Path of Shadows, but he had been convinced otherwise.

Nathaniel had taken the task upon himself, willingly sacrificing himself to their whims to gain their trust and allegiance. Valeska knew that the young man was at their mercy, and that he was suffering in their clutches, likely even at Anuschka hands as well. But he maintained his position at the Wildlings side, sharing the hope some of them had for the Beastmen and their possible redemption.

The sound of wood splintering and nails groaning as they were reefed from their holes made her turn. As the crate cracked open and the side gave way, a flood of straw fell onto the floor, followed by the naked bodies of several unconscious people. Pulled away they were lain on the far side of the chamber, covered with a shroud and made comfortable.

They had to resort to unusual methods of sneaking their people into the city, using the slave trade scheme allowed them to remain under the radar. The gangs suspected they were just more slaves, so they did nothing to interfere, and anyone else either didn't know or didn't want to risk saying they knew.

"How many are left to bring in?" Valeska asked.

"Fifteen hundred. I need four days." Brayan said.

That was not long, good, if she could get the entirety of her forces into the city within the week she would be pleased. Although she found it ironic that they were using the enemies own nefarious methods to smuggle their own soldiers into the city. Vault had done the same in Feoh. But here they were using the criminals own greed and network to bring in the force that would eventually crush them.

Reginald always was a fan of irony. He tended to want people to be taught the error of their ways, usually in an sardonic way. To find humility and repent for their past mistakes, if they were of the mind to accept it and do so. She knew many in the Hand that had once been criminals, even Faruk was once a hired killer for the Slait Gang before he escaped Ansur.

It was unlikely that anyone here would be getting a chance to take penance.

"Good. By then the city should be cleared of most resistance. Keep going. I need to meet up with some old friends." Valeska ordered, he had this under control, now it was time to meet up with their contact.

They left the warehouse and moved for the cities main plaza, that was where most of the trade happened in the city. It was also where most of the business for the criminal groups went down, either fights between gangs and houses or they carried out their illegal business in broad daylight. It was disappointing that they had so much freedom in this city that they didn't even need to hide their misdeeds.

Coming to the arch to the plaza's entrance she found a member of the Rose Company standing there, the chevrons on her shoulder denounced her as the rank of sergeant. Valeska felt a smile tug on her lips, it was good to see an old familiar face.

"Mel." Valeska greeted.

"Val." She responded, a smile coming to her slightly wrinkled face. "Good to see you."

They embraced for a moment, it had been years since they had seen one another. Melleah was one of her second in commands during the early days of the Rose Company, having served just as long as herself. Through thick and thin the two of them were partners in crime, leading this Company in their rise in taking over the city.

"When I heard from Jaida that you were alive and on the warpath I knew you would be coming back here." Melleah said, although her smile faded as she looked at her two compatriots. "Although, I am kind of concerned with the company you keep."

They walked and talked, moving through the market.

"Necessary, with the threats we are dealing it is best to put aside prejudice for the sake of peace." Valeska replied, taking the lead and looking over the stalls that littered the plaza.

The food was scarce, that what was here was not the best quality, Ansur was never a region for abundance in food not known for its quality. Most of it usually got shipped in from the south, sad to say that also gets procured by the rich and powerful and corrupt in this nation.

"I don't know what I am more concerned with though, the Wildlings or the Werewolf." Melleah replied. "Are you certain they can be trusted?"

"You have little to concern yourself with me, my motives are the same as the Hands, and in this case. Yours." Anuschka replied, uncaring as she voiced the meant to be reassuring words.

"I can vouch for her, she will not act recklessly." Valeska spoke up. "I trust her."

Not completely true, Anuschka was not someone she would trust on her own. While Reginald had not made any attempts to force integration and improve cooperation it was evident he wanted them to be allies. Anuschka was resistant to integration with the Hand, often calling them brainwashed cultists rather than normal people. She spent more time amongst her own kind, while her people did the same, segregating herself.

They had tried to speak with Reginald on the matter but he seemed less concerned with the Wildlings, even making it clear that they were not to interfere with them. Nathan Walsh was not receptive, given his son was their hostage and they suspected he was being regularly beaten and tortured by them.

Reginald had made it clear that the Wildlings would work with the Hand, that they will obey his orders when given. He had given her a lot of leeway and even many gifts, but there were limits to his generosity, she just hope it wouldn't be the death of Nathanial that would trigger the conflict between them.

"If you say so." Melleah said. "I know what you came here for, let me tell you it will not be easy."

"How much stronger have the houses become?" Valeska asked.

"Back to their original strength, along with having a lot less resistance from the Company of the Rose." Melleah said. "After you were ousted they started testing the waters around the city, we tried to deal with them but we lost a lot of our soldiers. Those that didn't leave after your expulsion got reassigned."

"Reassigned?" Valeska inquired.

"Most of the Company moved from the city, they took up the role of a mercenary Company and started fighting all over." Melleah said.

Yes, that had been something that had been difficult for her to accept.

The Rose Company even at its height wasn't large enough to become a Mercenary company, especially one where its forces were divided. Fighting off thugs and dealing with orcs was two completely separate things. Maia was riding on the coattails of Vault, attempting to build a force to impress him and earn recognition from her peers. The girl loved to soak up the glory, she was a carbon copy of Vault and in turn the Rose Company had become the same thing.

They spent more time away from Ansur than within it, without the Company the city and its people were defenceless and at the mercy of the criminals. It took the entire Company to keep the city from imploding on itself, to hold the criminals at bay. It had been the reason why she had rejected Celestine Lucross' request to join the Seven Shield Alliance and take part in the war effort. The Rose Company wasn't meant for soldiering.

But Maia didn't care about that, after she took over she had dashed away the Companies old edicts and turned it into a roaming army. Even as she brought in more soldiers and new recruits she sent them to the front lines than actually kept them in the city to try and keep or maintain the peace. Now the Rose Company was simply a way for people to get out of the city and survive.

"How many remain within these walls?" Valeska asked.

"Most of your old crew who didn't agree with the changes stayed in Ansur, Maia didn't want anything to do with us. We have had new recruits over the years, some of them good, others not so much. Most want to fight with Maia in her mercenary company, those that stay here are just looking for protection." Melleah said, before she scowled. "Although a good number of them are taking bribes from the crime families. Some actually run racketeering rings. A lot of them are not in this to protect the city."

Valeska scowled, that was something she could not tolerate. Again Maia shows off what kind of woman she was, forcing aside those that didn't cater to her way while prancing off to do whatever she wished at the expense of everyone else. The Rose Company, her company, built to wipe out crime and corruption in this city, was now a mockery of its once proud beginnings.

That had to change, she was not going to let this stand.

"Do you know who is involved?" Valeska inquired.

"We have a few names, but only the families would know for certain who is on their payroll." Melleah replied.

They stopped as they heard a commotion, turning they looked to the nearby stall that was being ransacked by a group of thugs. They were taking the food and money box, all the while they seem to be feeling up the stall owner who was crying. Nearby they noticed a few members of the Rose Company, they gave a glance and turned away.

"Is this a common occurrence?" Valeska inquired.

"More than I would like to admit." Melleah said, scowling.

"Why aren't you stopping this?" Valeska asked.

"I can't, I do something and there is conflict. The best I can do is break it up and let them leave with the tributes. Anything less… some of my girls have disappeared because I tried to keep the peace. I can't risk anymore." Melleah replied, she looked to be in pain, the very idea of being unable to do anything hurt.

Valeska would have likely been in the same position, in the past she had been. She had lost a lot of friends to these bastards, unable to fight back properly and forced to either retreat or let these wrongs continue.

But that was then.

This was now.

And this is where it ends.

Valeska turned and gave a signal to Faruk and Anuschka, they nodded and moved off without a sound. She on the other hand stepped towards the scuffle, Melleah tried to stop her but she would not be held back. Coming closer she caught the attention of one of the thugs.

"Hey, back off old lady, we ain't…"

His nose cracked under her fist, he reeled back and fell to the ground holding his broken and bleeding face. His friends noticed this and took a minute to realise they might be in for a fight. In that time she had already drawn a knife from her belt and was ready to end them.

One moved in, reaching for his sword, but she pushed it back into the sheath and then sunk her blade into his naval. Another charged her, she drew the first one's sword and used it to block his attack, and then kicked him away. Tearing out the knife she deflected a second strike before slicing open his throat.

The third man attacked, lunging with a stab, she deflected it to the side with her knife. Then slammed the pummel of the sword into his temple, he fell to the ground, his cranium caved in. All of them were dead, save for the last who was still holding his nose and trying to get back to his feet.

"You bitch! You have any idea who you are fucking with!?" He yelled.

"Corpses." She replied, throwing her dagger forward and into his chest, he fell back, dead before he hit the ground.

The people around her looked on, shocked as if she had committed some kind of cardinal sin. It was revolting to think that to kill these thugs meant a wrong had been committed, that she had done evil.

"Hold it!" Someone yelled, before they whispered. "Oh, man, what the hell did you do?"

Valeska turned to see the same guards from the Rose Company appear, all of them looked at the scene with vary degrees of disgust and shock. They either did not see death that often or were likely surprised someone had dealt it out to these thugs.

"Okay lady, you done and fucked up now." One said, the woman had dark hair and equally black eyes, despite her dire tone she had a grin on her face. "These were enforcers from the Moreland Family, they are gonna want your head for this."

"I suppose you intent to take it for them." Valeska responded.

"Gotta keep the peace, you understand I hope." She replied, not at all ashamed to admit her relation to the criminal families.

Although her smugness turned to shock as her two fellow guards fell forward, throats opened up or torn out. Turning she would find Anuschka and Faruk standing there, bloody claws and a crimson knife, having just dispatched her compatriots.

Turning back Valeska reached forward and seized the treacherous guard by the throat. She squirmed and tried to break free, but there was no escaping this. It was time a message was sent to Moreland family, along with all the others.

"Let go…! I am part of the Rose Company…! Maia will…!"

"Maia won't do a damn thing, she won't do a damn thing so long as she is in power. As of now that is about to change." Valeska replied, tossing the traitor to the floor. "Tell Moreland, tell all the families and your fellow traitors this: Valeska Notliegh, has returned to finish them off, and I bring with me the Hand of Suffering."

With a swift kick she knocked the woman out, word would spread of what happened here, she wanted that. But this was not going to be what rocks this city to its core, what comes next is what is going to put the fear of the gods in these criminals and all the traitors within the Rose Company.

"Anuschka, tell your people to begin."

* * *

Korban Shaed. Darreth Orkwood. Bryce Bracken.

Those were names that inspired dread in the hearts of most in this city, they were the heads of the biggest and most brutal criminals organisations in Ansur. The Shade Syndicate, the Orkwood Company, and the Bracken Outfit. They were the most powerful organisations in the entire city and everyone and anyone who had dark dealings in this city had to go through them to do anything.

The Rose Company had no power over them, it was the exact opposite. Even Maia didn't bother them so long as they kept things out of sight of the woman while she was in the city. Given how she sauntered off they didn't need to do it often.

They were run by the three meanest men in the entire nation. None dared to face them head on, not unless they wanted to die, along with their families and friends. These three men were powerful, none could touch them or even so much as say them name in derision without some calamity falling upon their heads.

They were that powerful.

Now…

All of them were dead.

Every single one of them, along with the majority of their families, men and closest supporters. Right now there was a massive power gap in the city, as much as any of the smaller families and gangs would love to try and take over, they were fighting for their lives. The same chaos and carnage that had hit the big three had hit everyone else, hundreds were dead and the bodies were still piling up.

Right now those three houses, along with the rest that were still alive, had gathered under a banner of peace to try and figure out what the hell was going on. Right now the three remaining heads of those big families were trying to discern the culprit to these attacks. No one had a clue what was hitting them, but it certainly was doing a lot of damage.

"Three days! Three fucking days and we are losing control of the streets!" Brianna Shaed yelled, Korban's widow and only remaining member of the Shaed family still alive. "I have lost half my districts, the fucking people are actually getting ballsy and looking ready to rise up against us!"

Her sons and husbands had been found torn to shreds in their own home, along with everyone else. More than that, most of their supporters were being killed daily, right now she was on the verge of collapse. Her entire family was gone and what support she had left was only sticking around because if they didn't the other gangs would take them out.

"It's gotta be that Notleigh woman! She killed some of my brother's men and now this happens!" Mortice Moreland yelled, the man wiped his brow with a piece of cloth, he was sweating up a storm, he looked terrified. "We all know what kind of woman she was when she ruled the Rose Company! If she is back, and has the Hand of Suffering with her, then there is hell to pay!"

Everyone knew that, they were terrified of the prospect.

They all knew about the Hand of Suffering, a massive army of dark knights and warriors that could take on the Black Dogs like they were nothing. Most of the guys here thought they were just a bunch of farmers playing at Knights, that they couldn't be that dangerous. What happened in Feoh was played off as simple rumours, nothing but hearsay.

What has happened over the last three days, most began to see there was issue with their presumptions. There was accounts that many of those that had been killed were done in by darkly garbed warriors. Others say they saw giant beasts, werewolves prowling alleys and over rooftops, given that the Hand was said to be controlled by some talking werewolf it didn't seem unreasonable.

Especially since these guys were only targeting them. It was well known that the Hand protected villagers and farmers from the Black Dogs, they were willing to let entire fortresses burn rather than leave a single village defenceless. If their past was any indication than the families knew that all their heads would be wanted by the Hand.

"We need to find her." Yorick Oakwood said, the young man was now the only heir to the families organisation, he was most certainly not the obvious choice.

Too effeminate and not much of a back bone, even now he was too quiet as he made the declaration. No one listened, they were shouting and badgering one another to make any sense out of the debate that was going on.

"Calm the hell down, all of you." Hertz Bracken bellowed, the only surviving heir of Bryce Bracken, of all the families his was the only one that had retained most of its power, if only slightly. "We have been ruling these streets for years, our fathers built up this empire from nothing, and we are not going to go the way of Old Ansur. Besides, Notleigh is just some fossil, she isn't a threat to us."

He was wrong about that, she had killed three heads of the biggest crime families on the same day she had revealed her presence. They were all killed, the same night dozens more were killed, mostly thugs in the streets along with a few Rose Company mercenaries they had on their payroll. This wasn't some street brawl or assassination, it was pure slaughter meant to wipe them out as fast as possible. But this time she had no compunction of using brutal methods to end them.

Most of the dead had been torn apart, cut to ribbons, this was the work of monster, not Knights. The Rose Company was sitting back and watching this happen, even those that were on the payroll weren't getting close. Couldn't blame them, if you were even associated with this family you were as good as dead.

"We need to get out of the city." Dravor said, he couldn't stay here anymore, he knew of a way to get north.

Ships that dock on the cliff side village of Shorepeak could get him and what was left of his family to safety, he ran those ships. If he got up to Tortlewaters he could get protection from the Black Dogs, they were gearing up an army to come here and take the city. He goes there with the info he could secure his place with them and maybe get to safety.

He knew that if he got north he could be safe, there was no way Valeska or this Hand of Suffering could get past thousands of mercenaries and orcs. Everything between Ansur and Rad was under Vault's control now, there was no way that they could take all of that back. If he got there he could go to Zelindo, hell he could run up to Diohart or any other of the border fortresses.

At this point, they were the only places he and his family could be safe.

"Are you mad, we run now they will hunt us down." Elimar said.

"These idiots will all be dead by weeks end, we all will if we stay, our families too." Dravor said, he knew that they couldn't stop this, not with how fast their people were being torn apart.

He knew that the moment Valeska had returned that things were going to get bad, he was there when that woman had first taken over the city. It took her thirty years but she had been able to build up a force and resistance that had dwarfed the big three. She had those families and their patriarchs by the balls, not even the big three were crazy enough to tangle with her. Those so called criminal lords couldn't do a damn thing without her knowing about it and if they stepped out of line she would squeeze.

Only reason she never went to war was because it would have been the end of the city. But it seems she had figured out a way to get around that, and it involved utterly annihilating them as quickly as possible.

He had to wonder if any of these idiots realise just what they were dealing with, how much damage had been done. Their reputation and strength had all but been stripped away, these attacks on their enterprises and people had left them more vulnerable than ever before. Right now the big three were no more dangerous than a pack of thugs working over a small corner. They had no way of rebuilding after this, they certainly wouldn't work together if they survived, they hated one another.

"We all come together and we can drive her off, we have the numbers, all the houses come together and we finish this. We got a thousand men at our command, we call in all our favours and all that owe us." Hertz said, he stood up to address the rest of the houses. "Once we have the numbers to fight back, we turn the tide, they are picking us off one by one, but here, as one, we cannot be beat."

It was a nice sentiment, made you feel like you were part of the family, but it didn't mean shit in the end. The moment he finished something smashed through the roof, dropping into the room were three dark armoured and robed warriors. The three new heads of the big three were dead, killed before anyone could figure out what happened.

Hertz lost his head. Brianna had tried to flee and got a spear through the back. And Yorick had screamed like the girl he looked like as his head was smashed in by the axe. Standing there were three soldiers, their sigil that of an ebon claw, the Hand of Suffering.

They didn't speak, they just attacked, and more followed after them. Elimar stood up and tried to draw his sword, but he was dead before it could clear the sheath. Dravor stood there, closing his eyes and waiting for his end to come, there was no way they could stop them. They were all dead men before they could do anything.

* * *

The sixth day was marked with strife, most of the city was in an uproar.

People wanted blood, many had suffered under the yoke of the crime families and now that they were not so powerful it was open season on them. With the majority of their support either dead or in hiding they had no way of intimidating the masses to obey them.

Valeska leaned back on the fallen statue of the cities founder, which had toppled decades ago and no one had bothered to repair. Even the name of the founder had been forgotten, but that was not what was important, everything was coming full circle.

The Crime families were on their last leg, they had all united under the Stanner House, a weak and inferior house that only survived because of luck. The Rose Company, under Melleah and her officers, were busy rounding up all the traitors and turncoats in their forces. Most had been discovered following the acquisition of the ledgers detailing who was being paid off.

By nightfall the city would be wiped clean, anyone they missed would be taken out by the angry mobs. The people were chanting in the streets and wanted blood, they were coming after all the people that had oppressed and wronged them.

"Are they on their way?" Valeska inquired.

Faruk nodded, he was standing at the base of the statue and watching the chaos unfold. Not as destructive as the collapse of Feoh but it was still a right ol' mess, it would be easy to clear this up in the end. Along with regain control of the city and people, they knew the score and who was responsible for finally ending the crime families.

Maia was not popular. While she was someone that could relate to people on a personal level, so long as you got past that arrogant side of her, she was terrible at ruling. Never here to do anything and certainly not bothering to put in the effort to help them. This city didn't like her for good reason, she was just as incompetent as Alicia Arcturus.

"They are here." Faruk said, pointing off towards the end of the plaza.

The last of the crime families had arrived, at their head was Saul Stanner, who had a blade in hand and about a hundred men at his back. A pathetic showing really, she had ten men that could wipe out a force like that on their own, and he was going to try and challenge her army? To be fair he had no idea she had an army.

"Valeska Notleigh! I am here to kill you!" Saul yelled.

"Obviously." Valeska responded, uncaring as she looked at the man.

"Get the fuck down here and get on your knees!" Saul yelled.

His own ego likely had gone up now that he was the leader of this band of thugs, or more than likely he was desperate to try and appear tough in spite of being outmatched. Or perhaps the sudden rise in his numbers had blinded him to the knowledge that the paltry force he had under his command was nothing in comparison to what they had on hand. Sometimes arrogance were the only reasons people didn't think they could be beaten, they just didn't think beyond themselves instead of others.

She vaulted off the statue and strolled over to the man, drawing a small knife from her belt. He flinched when he saw it, a look of worry crossed his face, guess he wasn't stupid enough to think that his sword could beat her knife. At least not at first.

He took a breath, bared his teeth, raised his sword, and then took a running start. He screamed at the top of his lungs, charging her like a madman who had no idea how to properly hold a blade. She stopped him cold when her knife found its way into his calf. Falling to a knee he lost his sword, screaming in agony as he held onto his wounded limb.

She kicked him onto his back, walked over him and with a single stomp dislocated his jaw and snapped his neck.

"Time to finish the rest off." Valeska said, looking at the crowd ahead of her, they didn't have a single ounce of courage left. "Anuschka, finish them."

Looking to the top of the statute the wilding leader let out a beastial howl, the response was hundreds of similar calls coming from across the city. Then something landed in the plaza, having jumped form a nearby window, prowling towards the terrified criminals.

Werebeasts, a gift to the wildlings from Reginald, his own blood used to change the beast-kin into something more than just humans with animal appendages. They had been given the forms of great beasts reminiscent of the animal features they carried, werewolves, werebears, werecats, lagomorph and other odd assortments. They had become the juggernauts and powerhouse for the Wildlings, making them nearly unstoppable.

"Kill them all!" Anuschka crowed.

The werebeasts howled and attacked, tearing into the men and woman that had come to kill them. Valeska looked on dispassionately, this was the moment she had waited for. She felt no satisfaction or regret, this was simply part of the plan. Now she moved onto the next phase, removing the traitors in the Rose Company.

"Clean up after you are done." Valeska muttered, turning around and moving for the palace, she had to see if Melleah had finished rounding up those turncoats.

The city had no one left to oppose them. Ansur was firmly back in her hands, and under the protection and control of the Hand of Suffering.

* * *

The city was in chaos, buildings were on fire and there was rioting in the streets.

As soon as she saw the red glow on the horizon she knew something was wrong, a cold dread worked its way up into her chest. Her company had rode with all speed to Ansur, hoping to reach their city and home base before everything went to shit.

To think she thought everything was going to change, get better. Not a day ago she had been telling her friends that she planned to skip out on the Alliance and join up with Vault. That had been the plan, but if the damn city was being attacked, some suspecting it was the Black Dogs themselves leading the raid, she didn't believe that for a second.

They labeled him a traitor, they cast him out, a war hero who had fought for this nation for decades and suffered the most hideous of insults and jests from those he served. This nation was rotten, it was corrupt, they turn on their heroes because they weren't of noble blood or higher standing. They tore him down, while he was out of sight, and now they were doing the same to her, not going to happen.

'I won't let them do to me what they did to you Vault.'

Yet as she rode through the gate she found the city to be in the midst of an uprising. Bodies littered the street as the people seem to have risen up against the criminal lords. People were chanting through the streets, hollering that the great crime families had been destroyed and their leaders slain. But they also chanted another name, Veleska, even calling out the Hand of Suffering, The Wildlings, they praised the names of those that had liberated them.

Calling for them to take the city and rule it.

"The fuck happened here!" Maia yelled.

"Lady Maia." One of the city guards strolled up to her, too calm for someone whose city was in the midst of a fucking uprising.

"What happened? What did this?" Maia demanded.

"You need to get to the Plaza, Melleah is there. Along with Valeska." She said.

Scowling she took off into a gallop, there was no way she was letting that bitch take over her city. She rode hard and fast, moving through the streets and nearly running down a few people along the way. But she eventually arrived, to find the bodies of dozens of mercenaries from her company, piled into carts. While not far from it was a scaffold, with five more members of her company waiting to be hanged.

She charged over there, shouting for them to stop.

"Hold it! What are you doing!?" Maia roared.

"Lady Maia."

"Identify yourself!" Maia said, she recognised the woman and remembered a few unpleasant conversations but nothing else.

"Melleah, I am a sergeant in the city guard." She replied.

"Why the hell are you murdered your own soldiers! My soldiers!" Maia demanded, dismounting and getting nice and close to the woman.

"They are traitors."

Maia turned, her scowl got a whole lot scarier and ugly as she glared at the woman. The dark armour and robes made it obvious as to who she was aligned with, but that face was someone she would never forget. Valeska Notleigh.

"You." Maia drew her sword, her cadre did the same and prepared for a fight. "You come into my city, tear through it and think you can steal it from me."

"This city belonged to the gangs, I stole it from them. You only vacationed here when you weren't off fighting." Valeska retorted, her response dry, she didn't remember her being so bland, usually she was yelling and being a smart ass. She's changed. "As of now I have taken hold of the city, and the people are supporting me, the city guard support me. And I am certain some of your officers will think the same."

Maia turned back to her soldiers, many had dismounted, some had drawn their weapons and others had not. Had they turned on her? She knew that many had come from the same stock as this woman and have served under her for years, but they would betray her after all these years of leading them?

The Rose Company was great and powerful, lauded across Eostia and champions of the people. Were they actually going to throw that away and let this woman drag them down into being traitors and conquerors?

"You bitch, I am not giving you my company." Maia wasn't going to let her take what was hers, what she built and creating was not going to be taken from her. Not by Valeska Notleigh, not by Celestine Lucross, no one.

"Your company?" Valeska replied, her expression darkening. "Keep it, what you turned it into is a mockery of what I created. Rife with corruption and serving no one but themselves, they do not deserve to bare the name I gave this Company, nor its symbol."

Valeska turned and looked to Melleah, giving her a nod.

Immediately the hatched opened on the gallows and the five captives were dead. Maia watched in shock, how many had they killed? There had to be dozens dead already. But this could have been going on for days, they were likely killing off anyone that didn't obey or side with her.

"Stop! I am ordering you to stop!" Maia bellowed.

"I don't work for you anymore." Melleah said, she turned to some of her soldiers and pointed towards her cadre.

They stepped forward, and immediately started taking several of her people. Taking away their weapons, in some cases subduing them with force, one even had her wrist broken she she refused to drop her sword.

"Meredith, you and your conspirators are accused of aiding the crime families of Ansur. You provided them with military weapons, beastkin and dark elven slaves, imported foods and turning a blind eye to their crimes. Along with killing witnesses and enemies." Melleah said.

"This is a lie! I didn't do a damn thing!" Meredith yelled.

"We have proof, and most of these woman have already repented for their crimes. The least you can do is leave this world with a guilt free conscious." Melleah said, having her dragged up to the gallows.

Maia was about to protest when she caught a book that was tossed to her, it was a ledger. Opening it she baulked at the information within. Filled with the finances of Bracken Family, it detailed many of their illegal activities. Dear god, was this going on in her city? Why the hell hadn't she heard about this? There were names in here, an entire list under contacts who were in her Company.

Never would she have admitted it aloud but she knew that there were dissidents in her outfit. People still loyal to the old Company and to their former leader, she had to leave them in this city just to keep them happy. But she thought that was it, there was no one else that had a problem with her command and authority.

As Maia looked over the book she heard another thunk and twang as five more people were hanged. Looking over she saw the limp body of Meredith, along with a few others that had been dragged up there. More were waiting their turn. They cried out for mercy, begging to be spared, giving all kinds of reasons and trying to escape the hangman's noose.

Crimes were admitted to, others were sold out to try and spare themselves, they never stopped begging until the trap door opened and their necks broke.

"Keep going." Valeska ordered, unflinching and uncaring to their cries.

"No. You do not hold rank here! This is my city!" Maia yelled, she stalked towards Valeska. "Those are my soldiers, you are not killing anyone else!"

But stopped when two large beasts leaped from over the city statues, hulking black and white furred monsters that resembled a bear and wolf respectfully. The growled and snarled at her, stepping back she didn't know what to do. Against beasts like those she would need some serious help, but right now she had a lot of people against them.

Someone walked up beside Valeska and running a hand over the furry arm of the giant bear feature was a beastkin. A decade or two younger than Valeska, with dark hair and wolf ears upon her head, along with sharp talons on the end of her fingers. She knew who this woman was, if only from the physical appearance alone.

"You no longer rule here Mercenary Queen." Anuschka said, smirking as she stood there, knowing full well that she couldn't be touched. "The Hand of Suffering and the Wildling now rule Ansur, you get to stay as our guest. Just make sure you don't disrespect your hosts."

The way she smirked, it was obvious she was enjoying this. Maia knew who she was, that damn Wildling leader that she was sent after a few years ago. The one she had spent months searching for and never found, having disappeared off the map. So they had joined the traitors in the Valley, now they were here in her city and holding it hostage.

"The people will not stand for this, they will…"

"They know I am here, they know what I have done. They know who fought with me against the criminals and traitors that enslaved them, you should hear them chanting now, they praise not only me but Anuschka as well." Valeska stated.

This cannot be happening, the damn city was turning on her. Was this some kind of magic, some damn trick to turn the nation against her? She was a damn hero for gods sake, she was one of them, a low borne peasant that rose through the ranks to get where she was. She wasn't some brown nosing bigot like those nobles, she was one with the people. She respected them like any good person would, why the hell were they turning on her?

"Try to not make the same mistake Alicia made, thinking that you are in the right and have done no wrong. Look upon this situation yourself and see that you are no longer in control and everything you think you know is completely wrong." Valeska said, she waved her off. "The Palace is yours to use, I was never one for ostentatious things anyway."

Maia stood there, anger and shame coursing through her. She had been beaten like this, because her own people betrayed her. Some had turned to their old leader and others to the criminals that dominating the streets.

She skulked into the palace, ordered her soldiers forward, many came but others did not. They were torn between loyalties, at least she hoped they were torn, and had not sided with that woman. Veronica was still by her side, and other close friends that she knew could be trusted.

Entering the abode she found it just as how she left it a month ago, messy but well stocked. Smashing open a wine crate she pulled out one of the jugs, taking it with her to her 'throne room' and plopping herself down on the seat. Taking a swig from the jug she felt the strong liquor settle warmly in her stomach.

"They betrayed me, to that woman, to the gangs. Why the hell didn't I know about this?" Maia hissed.

She couldn't have possible prepared for Valeska, that woman was wily and smart. But the gangs were a different story, she knew about them and didn't think that they were much of a threat if this company in its infancy could handle those old farts.

Melleah had told her for years not to underestimate them and that they needed more men, even said that they were getting stronger. Maia hadn't even bothered to listen, because of that things between them got bad and eventually she stopped bothering to listen to her anymore.

Because of that, because she didn't pay enough attention that damn woman turned on her.

"It's my own damn fault." Maia muttered, taking another swig.

Had she not brushed her off she could have done something, stopped the gangs once and for all. Made sure that her own people didn't join them, didn't help them become so powerful, it could have been done. But it was too late now, hindsight doesn't make things all better, it just made you realise how easy it was not to completely fuck everything up.

"There was no way you could have known, a lot of people didn't like you when you took over, and a lot of others left." Veronica said, her words were meant for comfort but she knew they were hollow gestures.

"That's an understatement, now look what happened. I was too damn busy building an army to not realise who I was putting in my ranks." Maia muttered.

She didn't deny the evidence, how could she? Would be damn hypocritical of her to do so after everything. It was her own fault this happened, she got careless and didn't focus, too damn busy trying to make the Rose Company war ready instead of focusing on this damn fortress.

"Try to round up anyone we know is working for the gangs, I am not going to let them get executed without a trial or something. I want to hear from them why they did this." Maia said.

They were still her soldiers, her family, there was no way she was going to let them get killed because of her foolishness. She knew that people could make mistakes, overindulge themselves and make rash choices. A few she had made, but there was no way she was going to let others pay with their lives for choices she had no idea if were their own or not.

"Will do." Veronica said, turning to the rest of the officers and soldiers, giving them a gesture.

Soon enough they were the only ones left in the chamber, Veronica was looking up at her. She was worried, very worried, understandable, not often she felt like this. Getting all depressed and self judging herself, that was always something that made her best friend and second in command worried.

"If this is as bad as it seems, we might be down to half strength now. We should probably call for help from Ken." Veronica said.

"Ken? Those bastards don't give a damn about us, even Celestine would rather see me in a cell than leading you." Maia spat, like she was going to ask for aid from those people, who wanted her to murder her fellow mercenaries and countrymen.

"But, we don't have enough soldiers to defend the city, if the Black Dogs come…" Veronica started, but stopped when Maia gave her a withering look. "Come on Maia, don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Look at me like I am some piece of dog shit stuck to your boot, you have to admit something isn't right here. It is starting to look like the Black Dogs have turned." Veronica said, she was trying to be delicate, it was failing spectacularly.

"They haven't turned, they are still loyal, its everyone else that has turned." Maia muttered, she had hoped her friend was still on her side.

When she had made the declaration to her officers, to side with the Black Dogs many of them didn't argue against it. In fact they didn't say a word, just looked at each other and had some sort of silent agreement. Maybe that was it, maybe he people had been caught up in the lies the Goddess and the rest of the Shield's have been sprouting.

Guess she had no choice but to consider Veronica an enemy now as well, maybe the rest of her company too. How many more were going to turn on her? How many of her friends and comrades had strayed away and turned on their brothers in arms?

"Maia. You know what you saw. We all did. We all heard it in Diohart. Vault is a traitor."

Maia didn't look at her, she couldn't.

"Get out."

Veronica didn't argue with her again, she only sighed and left. Maia was alone with her thoughts, at that moment she wondered if she was the only one that had not gone insane.

She knew a lot of history in Ansur, she knew about Nathan Walsh and Kibral Mesk, former Knights tied to the Knights of Ur. The predecessors of the Dawn Templar. They were some of the most hardened bastards in all of Eostia and they were all stripped of their titles and status by Celestine and the Church when they did their job pacifying Ansur after its collapse.

They had ousted them, used them and discarded them. That werewolf was right, those knights and people had been betrayed and left for dead by Celestine and the nobility. Now they were doing the same with Vault, betraying him and his men to get rid of him because they didn't need him anymore.

"Damn you all." Maia muttered, cursing the Church, Celestine Lucross, Claudia Levantine, Alicia Arcturus, Olga Discordia, that Werewolf… "You won't get away with this."

* * *

**There you have it, done and dusted. Let me know what you think.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the delay, this chapter was mostly delayed because I didn't want to post without another chapter. But I am still sorry for how long. Anyway here is the next chapter, and I can tell you that things are going to be different this time around, just watch and see.**

* * *

**The Hand of Suffering**

**Chapter 19: Ansur Falls**

_Southern Ansur_

Valeska ducked to the side and cut off the arm of the swordman, he didn't even have time to scream before his head parted from his body. As his body fell back her warriors advanced, charging into the Black Dogs line and carving them apart with brutal efficiency. No matter how numerous an enemy was they didn't stand a chance against her soldiers, quality over quantity. They were proving that now, outnumbered nearly three to one, her forces were pushing back the enemy with unparalleled speed.

They were making good time towards the enemy stronghold, a village near the Black Wood Forest and the Beast Swamp called Ashencombe. There was only one navigable path through these two obstacles of trees and bogs, it was the open plains between the two natural barriers to any army. At least for most.

Even bottle necked and exposed they were pushing back the Black Dogs and the Orcs advance, a week of heavy fighting and they had covered most of the distance between Ansur and Ashencombe. This was the final push before they broke the enemy army and secured the village and had an opening into the flood plains of northern Ansur.

"Send a signal to Nathan and Shifu, tell them to break the right flank and cut into the rear." Valeska ordered.

It had not taken long for the Black Dogs to attack, barely a week had passed since the capture of Ansur and they had been fighting relentlessly since then. Reports from the Untouched Valley of a massive army moving south and into Ansur through the Greenway Pass, joining up with forces from Zelindo and recruiting more soldiers as they marched south. Not too surprisingly the enemy had marched south through the Valley and erected a defensive fortification on the road between Ken and Ansur.

The route between Ansur and Ken was narrow, barely a kilometre wide, the mountains of the Untouched Valley along with the forests that hugged the base of the mountains made for perfect barriers. If one set up a fort there they could effectively hinder all travel between Ansur and Ken, unless of course they moved south into the Breadbasket and navigated their way across the plains and rivers to reach Ansur. But that would take three times longer than normal.

For all of Vaults arrogance he was no fool, he had fought against orcs for nearly thirty years. Been Eostia's sole military might in that time, he may be brutish and arrogant, but he had a sliver of cunning. If he didn't have to fight he wouldn't, sacrificing hundreds meant little to him, and it was obvious he was using the orcs as fodder to keep his best troops alive.

To consider him a minor threat or none at all was the height of stupidity, Valeska would not be caught unprepared by that man.

"And the hammer drops." Valeska mused. Watching as Nathan Walsh's Heavy Cavalry, the Crimson Hussars, alongside Shifu Xuiang's Shiryo Riders, charged from the forest and smashed into the unprepared right flank of the enemy.

Heavy Cavalry would smash through the majority of the enemy and leave them scattered, those that fled would be run down by the light cavalry. Individuals their forces could not be beaten, in tandem they were the very messengers of death. Valeska was glad that she had been able to get Shifu to come from Feoh, it didn't take much convincing and now she had a cavalry force that none in Eostia could match.

The enemy line broke within minutes, trapped between her army and the cavalry forces of Nathan and Shifu, they were torn apart. The commander of these mercenaries was dead, Nathan had smashed into their ranks and cut them all down. Leaderless, divided and without anyone to rally them they were corpses in waiting. Seeing that they had no chance of survival the mercenaries all began to retreat, fleeing for their lives and screaming for mercy. They had routed the entire army without much fuss, now it was time to wipe them out completely.

"The Black Dogs are retreating to Ashencombe." Faruk said, coming up beside her, his short swords bloodied and well used.

"I am sure they will receive a warm welcome from Barnabas and the Shadow Hunters." Valeska said, orcs never were ones to retreat from a fight.

They were stubborn and held their ground, but they would be swallowed up in a few moment. The Deathwatch had arrived, charging from the forests and hitting into the orcs line, the Kadame soldiers were skilled and dangerous in close combat. Hailing from the Island nation of Kadame, nestled between the continent of Eostia and Yushu, the Deathwatch was a force to be reckoned with.

The Kadame were rumoured to have soldiers trained at early childhood to wield the spear and sword, training daily to refine their skills to a knifes edge. While the Deathwatch was an imitation of that order, a respectful one mind you, they certain painted a beautiful picture of what kind of martial discipline the Kadame people were capable of. Their entire force of fifteen hundred warriors marched in tandem, like a well oiled machine they moved with purpose and grace that few could match.

Most of their members were of Kadame descent, either full blooded, from half to quarter. Taken as slaves by the Ansur Regime decades ago they were made into gladiators and forced to wear magic collars that forced them to obey every command given. When Ansur fell these men and woman all banded together and fought their way out of Ansur and settled in the Untouched Valley. Years later the children and grandchildren of these freed men and woman would form the Deathwatch, led by Sonja Kadame. Daughter of Zoya Kadame, Princess of the Kadame Empire and sister to the nations current Emperor.

The Deathwatch marched forward with practiced ease, their steps sounded as one and was like thunder across the battlefield. Encircling what remained of the enemy army all that was left to do is squeeze until they expired. Her army and the Deathwatch could handle this, best send off the rest of their forces.

"Brayan, Faruk, take your companies and relieve Nathan and Shifu. I want them going after everyone that escaped." Valeska ordered, she didn't receive a confirmation, but she knew it would be done.

It took only a few minutes before she watched as the Shiryo and Crimson Hussars break off from the battle. As they rode to the north Brayan and Faruk brought their companies around the orcs and attacked their rear. Pressed between the Deathwatch and two companies, the beasts didn't stand a chance.

The battle would end soon and then they would begin marching north again, the bulk of the Black Dogs army was retreating and the orcs were trapped and waiting to be slaughtered. All that remained was to keeping moving north, securing the remaining villages and its people and getting them to the south. If they were out of region they would be safe from possible future attacks.

The last orc fell with a roar and as it dropped her army began returning to marching formation. Moving forward she marched to the front of her army, by the time she was there they had already taken up formation. Any general would be proud to have troops as disciplined and cohesive as these, and while she was proud she did not show it, they still had a battle to fight.

It was time to chase after those fleeing mercenaries and secure Ashencombe.

An hour of marching they reached Ashencombe.

It was a large village, big walls and defences surrounded it. This place was one of the few villages that had been outfitted to repel attacks from the south. Considering the Wildlings often liked to raid from the swamps and forests this place was a prime target for them. Even after a few years of peace it still was in good shape, at least in retrospect.

The outside walls were comparably new, but the houses were the exact opposite. As they entered through the gate they found the village in shambles, they knew whatever resources this village had was put towards the defence of the town rather than its upkeep. What was the point of a good house when it would be burnt down in a raid?

But those walls also kept out a lot more than just the Wildlings. Something you had to look out for was the people, paranoid and distrustful of outsiders was to be expected. Given that most of the villages in Ansur were under the yoke of the nobles of Zelindo you couldn't blame them for not trusting people they never met. Out here you really couldn't trust anyone. It wasn't strange to hear some villages actually raiding each other for food, given the poor quality of food that can be grown here it was no surprise people took to raiding and stealing to survive.

When Valeska was still in command of the Rose Company and over Ansur she had pulled back most of the people around the city. Unwilling to leave them to the elements and risk Wildling attacks, not a single village between Ansur and Ashcombe was inhabited.

Before she ruled Ansur the Wildlings were a constant hassle, it was better if she didn't have to send her forces out to deal with them every time an attack came. Also it stopped the people from killing each other as well. That was why there were dozens of deserted hamlets and villages around Ansur, everyone opted to move to the city and be safe behind the big stone walls.

Even when Maia took control she never bothered to expand her influence outside the city, little point considering there was nothing really of value to gain. Yet even her lack of presence in the region had earned herself a reputation. People liked to find a outlet for their frustration, and more than anything they usually took it out on the one person who was supposed to be in charge.

Coming to the centre of the village she found most of the commanders for the different companies present. As she approached they all turned and offered a nod in greeting, she returned it and with her company captains in tow they began the meeting. Although there was another face there, a woman with dark hair and a bruise or two on her face. If she was here she was likely an elder or whatever amounted to an authority figure in this village now.

"Situation?" Valeska inquired.

"Village has been cleared out, most of the people were either killed or were taken towards Zelindo." Barnabas Hendricks responded, before gesturing to the unknown woman. "A few survivors are still present, most of them woman."

"Fuckers kept us here to play with." She said, despite her heated words she shivered in revulsion.

"This is Carmen Marlowe, she is the daughter of the village magistrate, as of now she is the current leader of this village." Nathan Walsh said, introducing the woman, it would seem that her father was dead given that she now holds the privilege.

"Ma'am, I am sorry we couldn't arrive in time." Valeska said, her words may be hollow but they were sincere.

"Better had you come sooner, but it is good that you came at all." Carmen said, she was willing to give some respect it seems, but only so much. Likely prejudice against them as outsiders and foreigners played more part in her distrust than their lack of response to the sacking of her home.

The Ansur region was considered low value, the people and land were so dispensable that even the loss of the majority of its population didn't even amount to a single village across the frontier. Usually this place was given a passing glance and subsequently ignored whenever something bad happened here. This place was lawless and uncivilised, none wanted to live here but had no choice.

Now the people were being corralled towards Zelindo, either to be enslaved or recruited into the Black Dogs army. Given that this region was prime recruiting grounds for the mercenary company and freelance work was the only true avenue for money it was a given that a lot of people here took up the sword over trying to meet out simple lives in this hellhole.

"But I still got people missing, husbands, fathers, and most of the children too." Carmen said.

"Can you intercept them before they reach the city?" Valeska turned towards Barnabas.

"Yes." He replied.

"Then go."

Barnabas turned and moved off, giving a shrill whistle as he headed north, he wasn't going to wait around. None of them were. Elite companies such as the ones she was working with now were independent and could operate outside of her command or without the aid of traditional armies. They were invaluable for carrying out operations that were too delicate for her forces to handle quickly or were better handled by elite soldiers.

She had five groups in total aiding her, that accounted to more than half of the Elite forces they had in the Hand of Suffering. With those forces she could scour and take over most of Ansur within a few months of slow fighting. But she planned to have reached Zelindo within a month, and have the city under their control by the end of that period.

"Nathan, Sonja."

The former Knight of Ur and half child of Kadame royalty glanced her way.

"Head to Stagvale, reinforce the town and make sure the Black Dogs do not get a foothold there after we take it." Valeska ordered, immediately they turned and moved off.

Debates and strategy meetings were pointless, they needed to be fast, brutal and not give the enemy a chance to come up with a counter strategy. They move from one position to the next and do not withdraw unless they are facing opposition that will cost them soldiers and the advantage.

"Shifu."

The ronin glanced her way, once the imposter to the late Hinako, now she returned to her position as the Elite Captain of their Light Cavalry Unit. Most of the Shiryo Riders were refugees from Zelindo, having been hold up in the eastern district under Hinako's protection. In truth they were all trained horse riders and warriors, waiting alongside their Captain for the moment when they may ride again and strike at the enemy.

"Scout out the regions in the north, I want to know what is happening out there. Also send word to Rad, tell them to get their people into the city, the Black Dogs will be moving against them soon enough." Valeska said, it was time she allowed Shifu square away her business with Shrine Maiden Kaguya.

While she knew that Barnabas was a better option to scouting the entire region, he grew up here and often carried out many of the Nobles more questionable dealings. But Shifu was better served in this capacity as she had history with Rad and its people, along with the Shrine Maiden Kaguya.

She knew that Shifu wished to return back to Rad and explain the circumstances to Kaguya. Especially with having assumed the role of Shrine Priestess Hinako, something that was done out of duty rather than disrespect. Beyond the personal reasons for going to Rad it was important that she alerted them to the threat, as well as her own actions over the last year and a half. Her honour as a Samurai could never be squashed, and there was no way she would be able to function properly unless she was able to sort this out.

It also allowed them to make sure that Rad was not a threat to their advance. The last thing they needed was to risk conflict with the Samurai, they had enough to deal with. Besides there was a ceasefire in effect between the Hand of Suffering and the Alliance. Even though the people of Rad were breaking away from the Alliance it was best they not try and make things a technicality.

As the Elite forces moved off to do their work she had to consider her next operation. As much as she wished to push forward she had to wonder about how quickly she was moving against the Black Dogs.

"We pushed up here quickly." Valeska stated, looking to her captains, they all agreed.

"Enemy numbers are inconsistent, even if a number of them are to the west hindering reinforcements from Ken there should be more." Solaina Prescott, captain of the Crimson Brides company, she had been serving under her since she started up the militia five and half years ago.

She had a husband, currently serving under Faruk, while her daughter and son were in The Vengeful Dark Company under Fayanna Smythe. It always amazed her how people from so many different backgrounds could come together and form such a solid and respectable command structure.

A seamstress, a crime family hitman, and a former Dark Elf Guard Captain from Lorain. A random bunch, but under the Hand they were one organism, one fist.

"They have superior numbers but it is also lax, most of what we are fighting against are green boys." Selim Rowley of The Widowed said, having named his Company after the fact most of his soldiers had lost a spouse or loved one to the orcs during the five year conflict in the Valley. He had lost his wife and children, nearly gone mad from the grief, now he was stronger, focused.

"Their holding back their main force then." Solaina said, if all the enemy was freshly recruited unblooded warriors that means they don't want to sacrifice their best men in a pointless skirmish.

"They sacrificed a lot of soldiers to us though, they are either trying to delay us…" Brayan said, shaking his head, he didn't need to say anything, they all thought the same.

"Yeah, I think they are luring us up north." Faruk said. "They kept pulling back when we engaged their main army, had we not cut off their escape they would have retreated again. Left the orcs so they can run for it."

"They are also taking people as slaves and dragging them across the country, that strategy is a waste of resources." Fayanna said, the Dark Elf warrior crossed her arms, her purple hair tied into a knot and a large blade hanging from her back. "They also left people behind, didn't hurt them all that much either, said that not even the orcs were allowed to touch them."

The Black Dogs have no compunction about how they treated their prisoners, not unless there was some value in keeping them unsullied. They left them alive and in good health, along with sacrificing thousands of new recruits for something. It came to them quickly what it could mean.

"Their drawing us away from Ansur then." Valeska mused.

The battles against the Black Dogs had been easy, too easy, if the enemy was using fresh recruits that meant they were sacrificial pawns for another scheme. There was more to this than they realised, Vault was up to something and he was keeping his forces in reserve.

Defending against Rad made no sense, neither was assaulting it if he was launching an attack to the South and specifically cutting off reinforcements from Ken. Rad wasn't his target, there is no value in taking it and he only wastes time and resources capturing it, he needed to get south and Ansur was his only option. Instead of an all out assault he was trying something else.

"Khalid, Fayanna, I want you two back in Ansur now." Valeska said, while the Rose Company was there she had her doubts that with Maia still in command they would be able to deal with a possible siege.

"Understood." Fayanna said, turning along with Khalid to gather their forces and begin the march back to Ansur.

It would take them four days to get back, they didn't have a moment to waste. In that time she would continue her advance forward and see what the enemy was up too. They were setting a trap for them, if that was the case then it was time they sprung it.

* * *

Her soldiers were turning on her.

Day by day more of them were siding with Melleah and her comrades to prepare the city for a siege. Control was slowly being lost, as much as she still controlled the Rose Company it was no longer in her hands. Veronica says she was on her side, would follow her without complaint, but Maia knew she agreed with those traitors.

Dammit, she had gotten careless. So focused on making sure that the Black Dog's name wasn't dragged through the mud that she forgot about her own reputation and hold of the Company. It was no secret that she didn't get along with Melleah or any of the city guard, they hated her for getting rid of their original leader. That was a sentiment that was shared by many in the Company, even her officers had been divided when they learned that Valeska was alive and part of the Hand.

A part of her couldn't fathom how they didn't see her as a better alternative. That fossil was more focused on this city than anywhere else, she had brought them recognition and respect from the Alliance and literally made them heroes.

They were out there fighting off orcs and demons and other foul things for the benefit of the entire nation and she was labeled a worse leader than Valeska.

But could she really blame them?

She knew that this was a matter of wounded pride more than anything. The people of Ansur had been through hell and she was barely here to do anything, and when she was there wasn't much she did to improve the city or the lives of the people. Most times she was antsy and wanting to get out of here, administration wasn't her thing, so she left it to someone else and just went off to fight. You could rationalize it as much as you like, no matter what she had done in the past it didn't change the fact she had left this city to rot.

Valeska had taken back her Company, unified them and brought a lot of order back to this city. There was no denying that, they had executed traitors in her own ranks and basically wiped out crime in the city in only a few days. It still was horrifying to think that her own people would betray her to the crime lords, to the very people she had thought she had control over.

Turns out it was the other way around. She thought that she had nothing to worry about from them when she took over the Rose Company. That was wrong. It was the biggest mistake of her life, and now it was coming back to haunt her.

"Fuck, even the beer isn't helping anymore." Maia muttered, pushing away the half empty mug and throwing some coins on the counter.

The dive she had come into was empty, given it was not even noon yet she had to wonder why she was trying to get drunk so early. Not like it mattered, what else was there to do? She had been ousted and left to wallow in her misery while the people celebrated their own way at the liberation of the city by the Hand of Suffering and by Valeska Notleigh.

As much as she knew she had been in the wrong, how she had messed up good, she couldn't help but feel envious of that woman.

"Hey, Maia, found you." Veronica said.

"What are you doing here?" Maia asked, not bothering to hide her apathy.

Veronica had been busy ever since the Hand of Suffering had taken over, from what she had heard it seems her second was working with them to reinforce the city. Word was that there was an orc army to the west blocking off reinforcements from coming from Ken. Not like it mattered, she wasn't going to ask for help from those bastards.

"Got word from the Seaside Gate, we got reinforcements from Ken riding into the city." Veronica said.

"What? How the hell did they get here?" Maia said, surprised by the news.

She hadn't sent word for reinforcements, hell even if she did there was no way they could have gotten here in time. While she knew Celestine was preparing an army to move for Ansur it was still weeks away from actually arriving, let alone being prepared.

Celestine had wanted to make a grand gesture and also wanted to utterly annihilate the Black Dogs and Zelindo. So she was getting a massive force together, she had basically dumped what was left of the treasury into making weapons and armor to get them ready for battle. Along with taking a large chunk of the nobilities riches to help support this army, many were not happy and seemed to be expressing it by only donating the bare minimum.

But how the hell did they get here so fast? How did they get through the blockade?

"Better go see who has graced our presence." Maia said, moving for the main plaza and preparing to wait for them there.

As she arrived she found a host of soldiers, maybe a thousand strong, well equipped and armed. A sizable force, one that could fortify the city easily from an attack, maybe even drive out the Hand of Suffering. That came to mind very quickly when she saw the soldiers, it was tempting to put into action, but for now she had to see who she would be dealing with.

Last thing she wanted was her people getting killed because someone thought them traitors, even if she thought the same she couldn't bring herself to have them massacred. The Rose Company was still her, even if in name, she was not going to sacrifice her people just to retake this city.

Their reasons for turning could be considered legitimate, and they cared about the city and its people. She wouldn't say they would be getting off scot free, they had sided with the Hand of Suffering after all, but they would face trial to see if they could be either swayed back to her side or keep them imprisoned.

It was hard to make a decision, to keep them locked up or execute them. But after the failing she had just suffered through, perhaps it was time to get back herself back into shape and start acting like a leader.

"Lady Maia, my love, it is good to see you again."

"Oh fuck me." Maia muttered, hoping this was some kind of nightmare.

Riding at the head of this cadre of troops was a fat bastard, his gut hung out so far from his belly that it wasn't able to be covered by his shirt. He had a small face as well and looked like a big baby, with how he talked it sounded annoyingly like one that whined too much. If there was anyone out there that hated crying babies this asshole would be on their shit list the moment he opened his mouth.

His name was Michelle Pantielle, the son of a former Knight of Ken, who was a famous and influential noble. The man had two sons, one who was a Dawn Templar and the pinnacle of Knighthood, the other was about as pretty as cow shit. She wouldn't much care who Michelle was but the problem was this asshole was madly in love with her and never took a hint to leave her alone. It aggravated her to no end, and now he was here with troops, likely he had come here at his own behest.

"I have brought a thousand soldiers my lady, to help you protect this city from the clutches of those heretical monsters!" Michelle said.

He hopped off the horse, having to use a step to get down, and Maia only felt sympathy to the horse that didn't have to carry that fat bastard around. It was a travesty that this shit was a noble, and even worse that he made her the source of all his affections.

"Well at least something good came from you coming here." Maia muttered aloud. "You can show yourself out now, I will take command of these guys."

Looking over the men she could tell that they had some experience to them, they walked and moved like professionals. They were skilled, kind of strange how they had come from Ken, these guys were not green boys. She had seen the recruits they had gotten from Ken and they were lackluster at best, considering there hasn't been a nationwide army in over forty years it was expected.

The majority of the people they brought in were levies from down south, farmers and peasants who were unfortunate to be called to serve on short notice. She truly pitied them, being force to fight against orcs and likely against the Black Dogs too. It was only the latter she was angry about, because Celestine and the Shields were sending innocent people to die against Vault's forces.

"What's this?" Melleah said, walking into the conversation.

Behind her was a group of Guardsmen, about twenty, they regarded the arriving forces with confusion and anxiety. That was to be expected, they had just picked the side that was an enemy to most of Eostia and now judgement was about to fall on their heads. As much as she would like to rub it in their faces she decided to save face, for them and herself, and just tell them their little coup was over.

"Reinforcements from Ken." Maia said, looking at her with a frown. "I think you know that I am not going to let the Hand remain here, nor am I going to let you run wild anymore."

"So what? You going to murder us because we didn't share your delusion that Vault isn't a traitor?" Melleah scowled.

Maia ground her teeth together, this conversation was not going to head there, she was ending this.

"Hey! I want all members of the city guard rounded up! They were working with the Hand. I want them all alive to face trial." Maia ordered. "Consider that a mercy."

"You bitch, fuck your mercy." Melleah scowled.

"I am not letting my city get gutted by that werewolf and his fanatics." Maia said. "Detain them and move through the city, I want them all in chains."

"I think we can do that."

Maia felt herself go rigid for a moment, turning she looked to an approaching Knight, broad and having a bit of swagger in his step. He took off his helmet and showed off his handsome weathered face along with his unruly black hair.

"Vault?" Maia breathed.

"Good to see you Maia." He said, smirking as he usually did when they greeted one another.

Maia stepped forward, she had rushed towards him quickly, stopping just short of him. She had nearly tried to hug him, but she stopped herself before she did anything embarrassing. Awkwardly she stood there, looking between him and the ground, struggling to find the words to speak. He watched on impassively, although he did for a moment seem to show affection.

"Shit, the Black Dogs, how the hell did they get into the city?" Melleah said, drawing her sword and looking around at the enemy that was surrounding them.

"We came by sea." Vault said, stepping forward and giving a shit-eating grin towards Melleah and her guardsmen. "Now surrender, Maia wants you all alive, so I advise that you do it."

"Like I would surrender to you. I would bite out my own tongue before putting myself at your mercy." Melleah growled, her guardsmen did the same.

Maia knew things would get ugly, and as much as she wanted that woman to pay for turning on her this wasn't the way to do it. A part of her couldn't bring herself to accept that murdering them because of what they did was just, they had done everything to keep this city safe. They deserved a fair trial.

"Vault, don't kill them. Just take them captive, I want them to answer for what they did." Maia said, fighting to speak to him, she almost sounded like she was begging right now. "Please."

He regarded her for a moment, and then stiffly gave a nod and then ordered his troops to apprehend the Guardsmen. They were surrounded and had no chance to escape, eventually they were overwhelmed and detained, screaming all the while as they were chained up and led away.

Maia was glad that Vault listened, he often came down hard on people that were his enemies. But it only proved that she was right, that he had not turned, he was still the same man she knew. He turned to her and his smirk returned full force, stepping forward he wrapped a hand around her shoulder and walked towards the palace.

"Let's have a talk, I want to know what's been going on since I departed for the Black Fortress." Vault said.

Maia could only smile, glad to have the man she loved back. His arm around her was enough to dispel any worries she had. With Vault by her side again she could rest easy knowing that nothing would threaten them again.

* * *

It had been hard riding, then it had been a hard run, now she was barely able to walk.

She was tired, hungry, and felt like dying with every step she was forced to take. To give up now would be something she wouldn't have any guilt over doing, but she couldn't.

There was no other choice but to keep moving. Ansur was in danger, if she didn't do anything the entire city was doomed. It was hard to keep focused, her mind was a flurry of thoughts and images, she was muttering to herself.

"Maia, you idiot… why didn't you listen… why didn't you listen…"

Margaret hated her for being so difficult, she had betrayed everything she stood for. Maia was a hypocrite, plain and simple, and because of that Ansur was likely under siege by the Black Dogs and their demonic army.

They had invaded Seacliffe a day ago and took the fishing hamlet for themselves, the bastards had taken ships from the north. Margaret had seen the ships in the distance and thought they were the usual shipment that came from up north, but when mercenaries and orcs attacked it said otherwise. The village fell within minutes, dozens dead and hundred enslaved.

"They were right all along… those bastards… they are traitors… all of them…"

The Black Dogs had led the attack, Vault himself was there, leading the horde or rapists and murders through the village and collecting the spoils. She had watched as they raped the woman and girls, some to death and others to insanity.

As much as Maia denied it, as much as she silenced and demanded people to not speak ill of Vault and the Black Dogs, she was wrong. Those monsters had aligned themselves with the orcs and turned on Eostia, she had believed it the moment she heard the truth. Even before finding evidence in Diohart she had heard the words from that werewolf's mouth and believed it.

She didn't trust it, not one bit. But she trusted her gut and experience and knew that thing wasn't lying.

But that didn't matter, not when Maia was in charge and sprouting off nonsense to try and save the Black Dogs reputation. Like it would do any good, you heard more bad rumors about them than good ones, and some dark stuff as well. But like always, Maia covered it up, used her reputation to protect them and keep everything quiet.

"Gotta find Valeska… she can fix this… gotta find Valeska…"

Ansur was under attack, the city was all but taken, their only option was the Hand of Suffering. They had the soldiers and numbers to take back the city, and she was not going to waste a single moment until she reached them.

Horses were heard in the distance, and she came to a stop. Looking up she could blearily see a cavalry column moving her way, she noticed the banner flapping in the sunset.

She collapsed, unable to keep going further. Laying on the ground she watched as someone approached, a Dark Elf from the looks of it, she recognized her as one of Valeska's subordinate. Surprising that one of their kind would work with a human, but from what she had heard about Valeska she had a way of drawing people in.

"She's exhausted, get a triage station set up, she needs medical attention." Fayanna ordered, looking back down at her. "Stay calm, we will help you."

"Ansur… under… attack… Black Dogs… took over Ansur…" Margaret wheezed, she needed to let them know.

"Save your strength, we are ways away yet, you can tell us when you have recovered." Fayanna said, lifting her up and carrying her.

To finally be off her feet and able to sleep, that was something she couldn't resist, so instead she rested her head against the neck of the Dark Elf and drifted off to sleep. Her only fleeting thought was that they may be able to save the city now.

* * *

Vault let out a content sigh as he flopped back onto the bed.

"That was quite intense." Maia huffed, rolling close to him and resting on his bare chest.

"Had a lot of pent up energy, it's been a while you know." Vault replied, smirking as he drew in Maia close.

They had decided to mark their reunion with a quick romp under the sheets, although it had been a few hours since then and they had yet to get out of bed. Vault had left the clean up of the city to Hick and Michelle, they should be able to round up those traitors easily enough. Should have expected it when he got here, that the werewolf would send his forces to take over the city before they arrived.

"I can imagine, having everyone turn on you isn't exactly the best thing to happen." Maia replied, she had frowned when she said it and Vault actually felt some relief seeing it.

He felt a little conflicted, but now he was certain. He didn't have to worry about Maia, she was on his side now, once he started his march down south he could use what is left of the Rose Company to take over the Breadbasket and then bleed Ken dry.

"They will get what they deserve, all of them will get what they deserve in the end. I'll make that bitch pay for what she has put us all through." Vault said, intent on making that Goddess Reborn rue the day she took over this nation and made it weak.

A hand trailed along his stomach and he looked down at Maia, she was smiling up at him and there was a seductive glint in her eyes. He could feel his sword rising to attention, that woman was insatiable at times, not that he complained. With someone as ravenous as he was it didn't have any drawbacks having a roll in the hay.

"One more round?" Vault asked, rolling over and on top of her, she didn't get a chance to speak before he went into her.

The next few hours went by as a haze of pleasure, sweat and carnal sounds, it was definitely enjoyable. But as he dressed himself he cast one final gaze down to the sleeping woman in the bed and smirked, everything was going well. He would need to keep her busy for the next few days as he built up his defenses here and prepare for the next assault.

Departing the room he needed to meet with Hicks and see how the rounding up was going, he found him along with a few sergeants in the main hall waiting for him. As he drew close they quieted down, all except one, that fat ass Michelle strolled up and started complaining.

"Vault! You promised me Maia! Why did you take her away from me? She is my woman! Mine! I want her now!" He whined, and Vault was almost tempted to kill the fucker, but he couldn't just yet, he needed to wait and see.

"In time my Lord, I am just getting her ready for you." Vault said, smirking as he brushed past the bumbling noble and meeting with his troops. "How has the hunt been going? Along with reinforcing the walls?"

"Well enough, we have rounded up most of the Rose Company and Veronica has been kind enough to point out who is loyal and who isn't." Hick said, although he said that he had a frown on his face. "Why the hell are we doing this again?"

"I am not going to be caught off guard like last time, I am not going to have anyone that is working with the Hand still around and neither am I going to risk them getting into the city without me knowing about it." Vault hissed.

The sting of defeat in Feoh was still fresh, he had been utterly humiliated by Olga Discordia and that werewolf. It was so unexpected that he had no way to expect the enemy to come for him, who would have thought they would turn up and have the strength to take the city back from him so quickly. Sure those bastards in the Valley had held off dozens of orc attacks but orcs were not as tough as some people might thing.

But the biggest humiliation, one that was still engraved on his soul and in the many wounds he had received, was the fact he was allowed to escape. That werewolf had let him go, killed him men without a care and told him to run, saying he wasn't done showing him the depths of his sins or the shame of defeat.

Vault had no choice but to run, fleeing the city through the underground tunnels and riding hard and fast towards Geoff. On the road he had met Beasley, along with his guards, reported what happened. The next blow to his pride came when that old bastard had criticized him for losing, after that they had changed course to Markward and had been hold up there for the last few weeks recovering from the ordeal.

"I am not talking about that, I don't understand why you haven't just conquered the city yet or enslaved everyone here." Hicks said.

Vault halted for a moment, turning to glare at his second in command, it wasn't his place to question him on this. He made a decision and it was expected to be followed, his second in command had better listen otherwise he was not exempt from a good beating.

"Because I told you." Vault said, leaning in close and glaring at the shorter man.

"Boss, that bitch betrayed us, she signed up with the Goddess Reborn and left us in the dust." Hicks said, he didn't show even the slightest bit of concern. "She can play nice and give us hugs and kisses all she wants, doesn't change the fact she broke away from us and tried taking all the glory from the Black Dogs, from you."

Vault knew that, he remembered the day she had taken her unit with her to Ansur and taken over the Rose Company. He had expected her to do it in the name of the Black Dogs but instead she fashioned herself as a Queen, taking the title of Shield Knight and becoming the cities ruler. Breaking away from the Black Dogs, the unit he had allowed her to join in spite of being a woman and given her command of an all female force.

Maia had wormed her way into his unit and army and earned her place, she had done good for them and in a way he had come to respect her. A part of him might even say love. But after she departed without orders, launched an attack he didn't permit, just to get some esteem with the Goddess Reborn to become a big shot while he and his men wallowed in the dust.

Unforgivable.

Coming to Ansur he intended to wipe it off the face of the map and have Maia tied to a bed and raped over and over again by orcs for what she did. For betraying his unit and trying to overshadow him as a Queen of Mercenaries, thinking herself better than him and everyone else. No different than those other Shield Knight's who looked down on him and his men as nothing but expendable fodder.

He wasn't going to go down the path all the other men had when they tried to work for the Goddess, there was no way he was going to allow her to sweep him under the rug and be left to die. He was going to make that bitch pay and all the others, he was nearing that goal in fact. But then he remembered seeing Maia's face when he revealed himself.

The moment she rushed him he had reached for a dagger, thinking it was an attack. But the look on her face, that affection and love, something he had seen so many times before yet still so powerful did he hesitate.

Then he heard of all the rumors of how she was defending them, going to great lengths and even earning the ire of the Goddess herself to protect their image. A part of him had been amused, laughing about it that she believed in him still. But another part was moved, actually happy to know she was still on his side, that she wasn't the traitor as he thought she was. He couldn't tell the men that, most of them would jump at the chance to kill him to take over, he had to remain strong and ruthless in their eyes.

"We stay this way for now, if the Hand of Suffering comes I want as many bodies pushed against them as possible. Including the Rose Company." Vault said.

It was an excuse, he knew that.

He had orcs to do that job, so why would he need the Rose Company for a job they weren't needed for and one he didn't want them in? Well, because it meant that they could help protect the city, not like he could bring orcs into the city. His plan originally had been to have them rush the city and take it over, take whatever spoils they wished and then prepare for battle. But for now he kept them at a distance, Maia didn't seem to think anything that was leveled against him was true so he would use that.

If he could convince her to join him than he would have a good number of skilled reinforcements at his side. Maybe nothing game changing but it might be just enough to put an end to those damn cultists once and for all. So he had to play it safe, keep his men from raping and pillaging, and make sure the orcs didn't turn up.

"You have your orders. Keep to it." Vault barked, and they all walked off.

He knew they were disgruntled and annoyed, but he didn't have a choice in the matter. This was the only way to make sure that Maia was still on their side, he hoped she was. To be betrayed again was not something he believed he could live through.

* * *

**There you have it, strange things indeed, it would seem that Maia is now in league with the Black Dogs. But will it last I wonder? We will have to wait and see, but I can assure you things are going to escalate here.**

**As you can see I am trying to give Vault a bit more humanity and character here, there is more to him than just some guy that is raping woman for the hell of it. He is like this for a reason, I want to explore that as time goes on, to show you how he became like this.**


	22. Chapter 21

**It has been a while, a long while I might add since I have posted anything, sorry for that. Been quite hectic these last few months, after all with this pandemic going on it is almost understandable why some would be away.**

**I was caught up in a few things myself, while I still have my job and am currently healthy things definitely have changed. I actually did get sick a few weeks ago, not corona mind you, but I was laid out for two weeks because of it.**

**Also since I work in a job that is an essential service and also supplies to hospitals I have been busier than before. So I have been stuck doing that, dealing with my job. Not a good excuse but it is all I have.**

**Anyway I will try to get to work on more of my stories.**

* * *

**The Hand of Suffering**

**Chapter 21: The Delusion**

Margaret felt sore, as everything came back to her she struggled, the pain and the dread that rose in her heart. With a shout she shot up from her cot, every muscle ached, but she fought through it. Squinting her eyes shut she powered through the pain and looked around, she was in a small tent, nothing but the cot she was sleeping on and a small table where her armour and weapon lay.

"You're awake."

Margaret reacted, leaping for the sword and drawing it quickly, but before she could bring it up a hand caught her wrist and held it down. Looking into the eyes of the person holding her she saw the impassive gaze of a hooded warrior, the man's look was full of intent and if she did something stupid she was as good as dead.

"Calm down, you are in no danger." He said, releasing her and stepping back.

Margaret took in a deep breath and hissed as she felt her body ache from the sudden movement. Taking a moment she composed herself and tried to shake off the weariness and pain, once she did the hooded man turned and exited the tent. She followed after him, moving with purpose and to her surprise discovered they were in an abandoned village.

All around were other tents and more of those hooded soldiers, the Hand of Suffering, all milling about and moving supplies. She noticed that a good number of them were Dark Elves, considering that Valeska seemed to have a few in her ranks it shouldn't be so surprising. But it still was a surprise that the former ruler of Ansur and the Rose Company was now working with Dark Elves and Wildlings.

"Come, the Captains will want a report." He said, jerking his head towards a dilapidated structure just down the street.

Following him into the building they came climbed the steps and moved for the top floor. Inside they found two individuals standing before a crystal ball, it was a communication crystal. She had heard about those things, they were magical items that were created back in Ansur reign as the premier mage nation. It was said that every household had one of these orbs and that you could talk to someone from any distance.

"The camp has been set up, we are outside of the Ansur city limits, we can hold here until we get more information on the state of the city and the surrounding terrain." Fayanna said, the Dark Elf looking directly at the orb.

Within one would see the face of Valeska, staring back impassively. Even in a situation like this these people were calm, how they can act like that she had no idea, the city was under enemy control and there was a massive army here. They were probably outnumbered ten to one, with no way of entering the city, or having a hope of beating Vault and the Black Dogs.

"On our march to Ansur however our scouts reported that the enemy between the Greenway Pass has moved from the blockade. But reports say that only orcs have been sighted, not mercenaries, the Black Dogs did not come from the west." Fayanna said.

"It is unlikely that the Black Dogs were able to get by us undetected." Valeska's voice came out from the orb.

"It is just as unlikely they were able to get by you in the north. Even through the Black Wood or Beast Swamps it is impossible for them to go unnoticed." Fayanna stated.

"That only leave the sea." Valeska mused, going quiet for a few moment. "Seaside Hamlet, it is a small fishing village off the coast of the Ansur Peninsula, they got in through there."

Margaret was surprised, she did not expect them to figure that out on their own. She had come running to them to tell them the news and all she had been able to get out was that the enemy had taken over Ansur. They had deduced where they had come from, that was impressive, but what she had heard about Valeska it showed she was intelligent and wise. She had only heard stories about this woman, although in hushed whispers, Maia apparently had it in for the older girl.

"You are right, they came from the north on ships, hit the village and took everyone hostage. Vault was leading them too." Margaret said, stepping into the conversation.

Fayanna and Khalid turned to her, giving her a blank stare before the Dark Elf gave a nod to her escort so that he could return to his duties. After that they turned back to the orb.

"Then they were ferrying their soldiers from the north to invade the city." Valeska mused. "We haven't been actually engaging the Black Dogs then."

"Explains why resistance has been so light and why none of the enemy have combat experience." Khalid stated.

"The only village I am aware of that has access to a shipyard is Tortlewaters." Valeska said.

Again she was correct. The Untouched Valley once supplied all the food and provisions that Ansur needed, but the issue was that not all of it could get to the city so they had to transport it another way. The quickest and easiest way was by ship from Tortlewaters, which supplied both Ansur and Rad – the latter being so far north and in hilly terrain that made it difficult to transported food and supplies over by land.

That was how it had worked until a few months ago when the Valley went belly up. Now Ansur got in huge shipments of food from the south and had it transported up to the north. They couldn't send it along the highway between the Black Timber Woods and the Beast Swamps, the risk of losing it was always too great.

By ship was the safest option.

"I will gather my forces and launch an assault on the village, capture it and prevent further enemy reinforcements from reaching you." Valeska stated.

"We will see about cutting off reinforcements to the city and then start thinning the numbers around it." Fayanna said.

"Wait! We need help, I saw how many soldiers you brought and they are nowhere near enough to stop the orc and Black Dogs! We need more soldiers." Margaret shouted, rushing forward and looking at the crystal ball.

There couldn't be more than a few hundred people here, a sizeable force but the orcs and Black Dogs had thousands in the city by now. They would need some serious support if they thought that they could defeat them. Were they taking this seriously? Ansur was in the hands of the enemy and they now had a way to get south.

"Current numbers as of now are suitable, at least until reinforcements arrive." Valeska responded, short and curt with her response. "You can expect three groups from the elite corp to be joining you in a few days, set the stage for them before they arrive."

"Why can't you come back here? You have like ten thousand soldiers or something right? Come back here!" Margaret said.

"I am five days march from Ansur, while only four from Tortlewaters. Not only is the latter closer but capturing and destroying it also ensures that you do not get bottlenecked between two armies." Valeska replied. "You have enough soldiers with you, get to work."

The communication crystal went dark after that, the meeting was over and the order had been given. But how can they expect to do anything with so few numbers, there was no way they could retake the city and then hold it. What was the plan here?

"Does she really expect us to take over Ansur with only a few hundred troops?" Margaret asked, looking to the two Captains who only responded with a glance.

Fayanna looked to Khalid and gave a jerk of the head. He nodded and then she departed, walking down the steps, while Khalid remained with her.

"We have just over a thousand soldiers, most of them are light infantry, with a few hundred cavalry." Khalid said, gesturing for her to follow. "We have enough soldiers to quell the orc numbers that are roaming around the perimeter of the city. But our main goal is to reach Seaside Hamlet and secure it. From there we move to wipe out resistance near the city and then infiltrate Ansur."

He was so calm saying that, as if it was nothing to do. She had to imagine where that confidence came from, although maybe calling it confidence was the wrong word for it. They were soldiers, they had a job to do and they would do it, there wasn't any point in complaining or getting worried. If they had a mission there wasn't anything stopping them, it would be done regardless of what happened.

"What about Maia, she is still trapped in the city. The Black Dogs likely have her in a cell right now, or worse." Margaret said, she dreaded to think what kind fo torment the Black Dogs and Vault were putting her through.

"I don't think that is the case, and neither does Valeska." Khalid replied, turning to her as they stepped from the building. "There wasn't any signs of conflict when we approached, the orcs are also far from the walls and well out of sight of the city limits. Next is the fact is that our scouts have noticed Black Dogs Mercenaries and Rose Company soldiers patrolling the walls."

Margaret looked at him, for a moment a dreadful thought passed through through her mind.

"Maia joined him."

She received a nod.

In a way she knew that this was going to be the case, she had heard it along the way here how angry she was with Celestine for ordering her to fight against Vault. Maia had defended him for months, going to extraordinary lengths to try and keep his name from being slandered. It was no small leap to think she would side with him if the chance came, she had even said she would at one of their meetings.

Most didn't think she would, not after seeing the kind of man he was, how wrong they were.

"How can she side with him? He rapes and pillages wherever he goes. He is allied with orcs, they are all around the city, he fucking took us hostage and left us to be raped over and over again! Why the hell would she join a monster like that?" Margaret yelled, how could she turn on them without a second thought.

"We aren't completely certain she has joined him, but it is a likely possibility. Until we get inside the city we cannot be sure. So until then we act under the assumption that the Rose Company is working with the Black Dogs." Khalid replied.

Margaret didn't want to believe the possibility that Maia would turn on the Alliance, but that woman was in love with Vault. The idea of betraying everyone for him wasn't that much of a crazy idea, she would do it in a heartbeat.

"So what now?" Margaret asked.

"We start thinning the enemy numbers, and make our way to the fishing hamlet. You wanted reinforcements, that is where we have to go."

* * *

For the first time in months she felt relief.

Even being in this shit hole of a city there wasn't anything that could dampen her mood. The Rose Company and Black Dogs were working together once again, this time just as close as they had been when they had been a single unit several years ago. The Bitches they were called, and they were some of the meanest girls she had ever known.

Maia felt some nostalgia, to be part of the Black Dog's family all over again. So did a few of the girls, on several occasions she saw a few of her people luring off some of the Black Dogs, she knew what they were up to. In some instances she heard it, on a few she even saw a few in an alleyway or just behind a corner going at it, everyone was starting to enjoy themselves.

But all good things couldn't last, as much as they would have loved to keep up the revelry they had to work on this cities defence. The Hand of Suffering was still out there, had thousands of troops and monsters as their command, even that werewolf. They needed to be ready, Vault had a plan, all they needed to do was follow through with it.

"How are the fortifications going?" Maia asked, turning to a Black Dog mercenary, Alton, he was in charge of the forces to fortify the walls and get them ready for an attack.

"We have stocked up on ammunition along the walls and we got men digging out near the base of the wall. They ain't gonna be climbing up here." He said.

Maia had come to learn he was the son of an architect and builder, his father and family had helped rebuild Ansur after the collapse. The man knew his shit when it come to fortifying walls and keeping a city protected, word was that he was Vault's go to man for keeping a city defended. He would be crucial in keeping this city from being assaulted by the Hand of Suffering.

"The gates?" Maia asked, and another mercenary came along, another sergeant.

"We have been reinforcing it, also we cleared out some of the nearby buildings and streets. If they get through they are going to be dealing with archers and a blockage that will trap them just inside the wall."

Maia had been informed that the Gates were the easiest and quickest way of getting into a city, if that was breached an enemy could take the city with minimal casualties. In fact, when you assault the walls over a cities gates you lost close to three times as many men and there was no guarantee that you would actually get inside. Taking out the gates was the better alternative, and one that the enemy would likely capitalise on.

All that they had to do was hold out for a little while and they could wipe them out. This Hand of Suffering was no joke, Vault had said so himself they were dangerous and she was not going to let herself get caught unprepared for them.

"Maia!"

Turning she looked down from the walls and into the streets, Veronica had come charging down the road.

"Sentries had sighted orcs out in the area around the city!" Veronica called out. "They are to the north and west!"

Maia was going over in her head what to do, if there were orcs out there she had to do something. They had people out in the field, there were a few villages outside the walls and even a fishing hamlet to the north along the precipice of the plateau this city rested upon. They had close to a hundred of her Company there, and hundred more people.

"Get the Company together, we are not letting those bastards run wild." Maia ordered, she turned from Veronica and towards the sergeant. "Contact Vault and see about getting some men here, we need all the help we can get to put these bastards down fast."

"Wouldn't it be better if we just leave them out there?" The sergeant said, crossing his arms and looking unwilling to lift a finger to go and fight the orcs. "Better have them there, when the Hand gets here those orcs can stall them for a bit, maybe even kill a few of them off."

Maia knew that would be a good plan but the problem was that involved a lot of people dying, hundreds were outside these walls. Not just normal civilians but vagrants and homeless that use the ruined villages for shelter. If she did nothing they were all dead, the last thing she wanted was to leave them at the mercy of the orcs.

She did it once already with the crime families, she wasn't going to make another mistake like that. These people deserved better, the least she could do now was actually look out for their safety and make sure they were perfect.

"I cannot risk the lives of the people out there and inside this city thinking the orcs will stay put, we take them out now and don't run the risk of them coming for us." Maia said, but her words didn't seem to move the man, he looked even more reluctant.

She was about to call him out on it before someone interrupted her.

"Now Maia, no need to get all rattled because of a few orcs."

Turning sharply she saw Vault strolling down the street on his horse, calm and even looking a little chipper. Dismounting he walked forward with a lazy gait and then looked up at her, smirking as he usually does, that alone dashed away most of her worries.

"You don't have to worry about the orcs, me and my men can deal with it. In fact I know of a way to use them to our advantage." Vault said. "My men and I can push the orcs out and towards the Hand, I know those bastards are coming. I plan to welcome them with those orcs."

Maia didn't wish to question him, a part of her couldn't bring herself to doubt Vault and his resolve to do what he spoke. The man never boasted what he couldn't do, he was strong and charming, but to do something like that sounded impossible. Pushing the orcs back was one thing, but there was never a single case she heard of where they had been able to route the orcs.

Those ugly bastards never retreated, they never fled from battle, they stayed till they died. How was he going to push them back without having to fight them to the last man?

"If that's your plan then what do we need to do?" Maia asked, she wouldn't doubt him now, he was always one that surprised you.

"Keep to the task at hand, me and my boys will deal with this ourselves, we know how to handle orcs. They are not so difficult to push around." Vault said, he mounted his steed and raised his hand, signalling his forces to march forward.

The gates opened and they moved out into the darkness, Maia watched them go, they moved so calmly and without fear. A part of her worried about them, going off into the night to fight the orcs? It was risky, something no wise man would consider, but Vault was beyond wise in her books, he wasn't going to put himself in danger like that unless he knew he would come back.

"This isn't right." Veronica said, having climbed the ramparts and stood beside her. "I don't like this, something isn't right."

"I don't want to hear it." Maia said, she knew where this was going, and she had heard enough of it.

"We cannot trust him." Veronica said, not even beating around the bush anymore.

Maia scowled, glaring at her second in command, what the hell was she saying? How could they not trust Vault, they had been by his side for years and now she was doubting him? Over what? A few baseless rumours that didn't hold a single grain of truth to them.

"You best shut your mouth right now." Maia warned.

"Come on, even you cannot deny what you have heard." Veronica said. "We have all heard about Feoh, what happened there, you cannot deny that Vault was there, that he was allied with the orcs."

"That is going too far." Maia said, keeping her words down, last thing she wanted was to let this get out. "There is no way in hell that Vault would ally with those monsters, he has been fighting them for years. Those beasts have no concept of reason or negotiation, there is no way Vault would ally with them even if there was a way he could."

"Your not denying he attacked Feoh though." Veronica said.

"That bitch Alicia attacked first, he simply beat her back, and then the Hand came and swooped in like vultures. She probably made up the orc story because of that werewolf, it tried to sell that same story." Maia said.

"It had been right about a few things from what I heard." Veronica said, she wasn't backing down this time, and Maia actually felt torn.

She was an age old friend and her second in command, the last thing she wanted was for Veronica to be put in chains. This was a position she did not want to be in, debating whether or not she could trust her friend. But looking back on it she had come to realise that she was considering the loyalty of almost all her soldiers.

"He isn't right about this. Not about the Black Dogs." Maia hissed.

"We have all heard the stories, allying with orcs is one thing, but that is just the latest rumour to reach our ears. Even before Zelindo and the Untouched Valley we have all heard some of the nasty rumours that have been spread around Eostia over the years. The Black Dogs are far from noble." Veronica said. "In fact, when we were part of the company we saw some bad things, a lot of bad things actually."

Maia bit her lip, she wanted to deny that it was the case but she knew that it would not win her argument. The Black Dogs were never the nicest bunch, they were tough as nails and if you wanted to be part of their group you needed to be just as tough. They looked down on weakness, hence why there had never been any female mercs in their company before she came along.

Being part of the Bitches has not been a walk in the park, they had been tough in their own right and just as ballsy as the boys. But at times even she could see that they had gotten ahead of themselves and done some questionable things. Taking more supplies than what was needed, stripping entire towns of their food stores, in some instances she had heard accusations of rapes directed against some of them.

She shook her head, what the hell was she doing? These were her brothers in arms and she was meant to protect them from this, why else has she become a damn Shield for? The only reason she took up this job and fought so hard to get it was to help elevate the Black Dogs and give them the recognition they deserved. To stop all the insults and silence those naysayers who were too fat and lazy to pick up a sword and fight.

"That was then, besides I never heard anything come from it. I am not going to doubt my comrades, and neither should you." Maia said, giving her second a pointed look.

Veronica huffed in irritation and turned to leave, skulking away angrily like a child that didn't get her way. Or at least, that was how she viewed it, because she was angry, angry at the fact that so many were doubting the Black Dogs. Labelling them as traitors and monsters, it wouldn't be the first time this had happened, so many had tried to slander the Black Dogs.

Zelindo was just the latest attempt to put them down, throwing up some trump charges alongside those nobles just to tarnish their reputation. Vault wouldn't have stood for it, he was gone, suspected to have been dead at the time, and unable to defend himself. People were cowards, Celestine was the worst kind, she had sent him off to die and when the opportunity presented itself she tried to bury him and the hard work he had done.

She had done it before. Elevating others in the wake of others success or failure.

But this was going to be different, those people that Celestine betrayed were going to come back and haunt her. She was going to regret the day she turned on the Black Dogs, because they were going to show all of Eostia who they really are. With that resolve burning in her chest she prepared the defences of the city, she needed to have this place ready for when the Hand arrives.

* * *

Khalid leaped over the half crumbed wall, vaulting over the stone and kicked in the face of an orc while simultaneously slashing open another's throat. Both fell to the ground, the first growling in pain for a few moments before it was silenced with a thrust to the heart.

They had been making steady progress through the night, securing village after village as they advanced closer to Ansur. The orcs had been moving against them in large numbers, but his Covering Force had been able to bypass them entirely as Fayanna took on the brunt of the enemy numbers.

He had only two hundred men with him, for his company was a Covering Force. Front line combat was not their forte, it was subterfuge and harassing an enemies supply lines and forces, the perfect job for someone like him. With two hundred men at his command he could tear down an entire armies means of supplying their soldiers and destroy their morale.

Five years ago he was nothing more than a eighth generation Horse-breeder, making a living selling horses to other villages and the occasional Noble that wanted a stallion. Now here he was, running point on military operations that could see to the collapse of an entire armies ability to function.

His mission was simple, he had to destroy the orcs holdings across the region and then move for the Hamlet to see if he could take it out. The quicker he did this the faster they could return and start harassing the Black Dogs rear guard and force them to withdraw from their attacks against Fayanna.

There was even a report that Vault was leading the assault, that was good, if it drew him away from Ansur that left those in the city without a proper leader. His forces were tearing down camps and destroying supplies, the less able the orcs were to maintain themselves the more likely they were to try and scrounge for supplies. If their theory that Vault was keeping the orcs away from Ansur was to not alert Maia of his treason than if they forced the orcs towards the city in a mad bid for survival they would force the Black Dogs to act.

Or the Black Dogs would drop the duplicity and turn on the Rose Company, given that most of the woman likely left under Maia's command are of like mind it wouldn't be a major loss to them.

"We have more survivors." Natalie said, his second in command, looking to the side they found a dozen woman being herded from their pens.

That was just a fraction of the numbers they had rescued from the orc camps, right now they had too many people to protect. It was time they moved for the Hamlet, they secure it and they could drop these people off and then see about setting up proper defences.

"Have them follow along, we are moving for the Hamlet." Khalid said.

They moved quickly, getting the distraught and traumatised woman to follow after them, they reached the cliffs overlooking the Hamlet. Another group of ships had arrived, more Black Dogs had come to reinforce the village, unloading supplies and loading up woman.

"They are bringing in soldiers and sending out their prisoners." Khalid said.

"Not surprising, they were doing the same in Ashencombe." Natalie replied.

"Luckily for us we know which port they are being taken to." Khalid muttered. "We can't do anything about the ships, not yet, so we move to secure as many Rose Company soldiers as possible and see if they can help us fight off the Black Dogs."

Taking the Hamlet was a priority, even if they couldn't save the people they could at least prevent the Black Dogs from having a foothold that could bring in reinforcements. Given how long it took for the Black Dogs to get here it seems they were being lax with their movements between the ports. It seemed they took two or three days to move between Seaside Hamlet and Tortlewaters before coming back, they could expect at least another shipment to come in before Valeska takes Tortlewaters.

"Get me Margaret, I need to know the layout down there." Khalid ordered.

They didn't attack quickly, instead they waited until the ships sailed and the Black Dog reinforcements departed towards Ansur. With them out of the way they could deal with the skeleton crew, from what they could see it was not heavily guarded.

Sneaking in wasn't so difficult, his people were trained for this kind of work. Sentries were taken out with well aimed bowmen, and patrols were silently killed by his men as they neared a dark corner. They moved through the helmet, searching for survivors and points of interest.

Usually he would have sent in people to give him a layout but luckily with Margaret here he didn't need to waste his time. In her escape she had taken note of the Black Dogs operational procedures, which were abysmal.

They kept their prisoners in the magistrate building, often using it as a makeshift whorehouse now for the men. While their supplies remained near the docks, they unloaded it from the ships and only moved the supplies they needed at the moment. They were lazy, when there were women around they could fool about, because of that they did the least amount of work possible. So all they had to do was sabotage the docks and then take over the magistrate building.

Khalid led the operation on the docks, slitting the throats of the few men that were patrolling and taking over their posts. With them out of the way they began the work of sabotaging most of the Black Dogs supplies.

His men changed into the enemies gear, took the places of the dead guards and dock workers, and began their operation. Luckily for them the mercenaries didn't have a clue about the duplicity, or they didn't care to ask or even consider it possible that they were not comrades. These men were too lax, no wonder these bastards were easy to kill.

They moved all the supplies and gear onto the docks, specifically the wooden docks that sat above the waters.

Seaside Hamlet was situated on a series of cliffs, it was actually located on a series of shelf's that were connected by man made stairs and cranes. But given that it was honestly a fishing village, with no need for heavy equipment, the Black Dogs had difficulty transporting their imported cargo onto the higher shelves. Because of that difficulty the Black Dogs had decided to forgo transporting it up by hand and were busy building a crane to do it.

The crane was large, crudely made as well, it could do the job he supposed, although it would be a better heavy weight than what it was originally built for. If it was to fall it would see the entire dock crashing into the ocean, along with all of the supplies sitting upon it. A shame for all that equipment to go to waste, but it was better that the Black Dogs didn't have anything to recover.

"Everyone is in position." Natalie said.

"Tear down the crane, send it falling, and then we wait for the crowd." Khalid said, turning away and taking up a vantage point.

He watched as his people overloaded the crane, putting too much on the lift, it was already starting to creak under the strain. One by one the bolts began to break, the metal being if not outright tearing apart, and soon the crane was teetering over the edge. Then it fell, crashing down into the docks and destroying the every man made foundation along the way. Weapons, provisions and basic supplies were now gone, and with the port destroyed they were not going to be getting a resupply from the sea again.

"The fuck happened!?" Someone yelled, rushing forward, behind him dozens more followed.

The sudden boom as the crane fell along with the docks being destroyed had lured every single Black Dog to this spot. Or what was left of them, if all was going well the majority of the Black Dogs in the Magistrate building would be dead now. Meaning that the few dozen that had turned up here were the last of the Black Dogs skeletal crew, easy pickings.

"Hey! What happened!"

"The crane broke, fell down and took the dock out, with everything else." Khalid said, pointing off the side of the precipice, looking down at the shattered and broken remains of the dock. Beneath those black waters there was no hope of salvaging what had disappeared beneath the waves.

"Shit, Vault is going to fucking murder us."

"Don't worry about it, there is no way that will happen." Khalid said, looking towards Natalie who nodded.

She and a few others initiated the second phase of the plan, and with a single gesture his warriors began cutting ropes. There was a whirl and thunk, several in fact, before it was followed by the groaning of wood and eventually cracking.

Seaside Hamlet had a series of makeshift bridges and stairs leading down to the sea, they were old and rotten but held out well. Yet it was still a fragile structure, one that would crumble as soon as the first beam cracked. Which it did, soon the entire side of the cliff began to collapse, the wood shattering as the beams that were held in place by rope gave way.

"What the…!"

The few Black Dogs that were on the edge looking over were caught in the collapse, falling with the wooden over crops that looked over the sea. What was once a few dozen men was now whittled down to about eight, the lucky few that had been just far enough away to not fall with their friends into the ocean.

"Oh god… this is bad…"

They didn't seem to have clued on to what was going on yet, but that didn't matter, dead men didn't need to know the details. Khalid moved forward, his soldiers by his side, and cut down the survivors, they barely made a whimper as they were skewered and cut apart. This had been an easy operation, one that didn't see to the death of any of his men, he was proud of that.

"Secure the Hamlet and bring in the people." Khalid said, he turned and moved for the Magistrate building, he wanted to see how things were going there.

To his expectations it was a bloodbath, the bodies of many naked Black Dog Mercenaries littered the floor. He looked around to see equally naked women, blades in hand, standing above the dead men. The victims had taken their revenge against their tormentors, but it didn't seem like it was enough.

"Huron, has the building been secured?" Khalid asked, stepping up towards one of his squad leaders.

"Yeah boss, all dead." Huron replied, his words course and gravelly.

"Good, get these woman some cloths and treatment, they certainly need it." Khalid ordered.

He turned away and moved off, he needed to see about getting this place back into order and then seeing about relieving Fayanna. Even she couldn't fight a prolonged battle against Vault and the orcs, he needed to force them back to Ansur for a short time. That way they could continue picking off the orcs at their leisure.

As he stepped from the building he heard someone rushing up behind him, glancing back he noticed that Margaret is his pursuer.

"Can I help you miss?" Khalid asked, not breaking his stride.

"What's next?" Margaret inquired.

"Secure this place from further attack and then meet up with Fayanna." Khalid replied, turning to one of his soldier, a young man from Drownholme if he was not mistaken. "Report."

"We have removed the bodies, taken their armour and weapons, we can infiltrate if need be."

"Good, take York and Rick, I want them intermingled in the Black Dogs ranks. Send them now." Khalid ordered, it would be good to get some men into their ranks and finally start seeing what is going on through Vault's head.

But more than that they would be able to get into the city, they needed a way in. But there was only so much his forces could do, although that was the point of the Covering Company. They go in ahead of the main army and secure and dog the enemy, destroy supplies and launch hit and runs against their forces.

Perhaps he can use this to his advantage, set up something for others down the track.

"What about Ansur? We need to get in there and help." Margaret said.

"In time." Khalid responded, before he turned to another one of his soldier. "What supplies do we have left?"

"Minor provisions and weapons, nothing substantial or worth keeping."

"Dump it, we aren't taking it with us." Khalid said.

"In time? Are you kidding? You know what kind of monster Vault is. And why the hell did you even get rid of that stuff, we could have taken it after we killed all the dogs. We need it to fight back." Margaret shouted.

Khalid stopped, turn to her and looked her dead in the eye.

"No we don't." Khalid said. "We cannot secure this place, the Hamlet is not highly defensible and we don't have the numbers or means to fight back if we are attacked. Given that Vault has received reinforcements we can assume that he now has twice as many men as when he first arrived. We are now outnumbered, massively, and in a position we cannot easily defend."

Basic tenants of fighting a powerful enemy is to weaken him until he was at your level, the Black Dogs may not be as organised as the Hand but they are just as tough. The Hand won their engagements because they were more organised and took to fight the Dogs and Orcs on terms that favoured their forces. Quality means everything, that is what made it easy for them to overwhelm the orcs and Black Dogs so easily, because they didn't rely on complex tactics.

Seaside Hamlet was a major strategic asset to the Black Dogs, holding it would be impossible. They didn't have the manpower to make use of all the equipment and provisions, they had only two hundred men. If Fayanna came here with her forces they would still be fighting a downhill battle against an enemy that had higher ground and greater numbers. Their forces trapped with a sea at their back, and with an enemy that was coming with a thousand more soldiers.

Two thousand from one direction and then a thousand in the other. Their best option now was to bunker the people here for a time, help them recover and then see about transporting them out of the area. If they could get them off the plateau they might be able to get them to one of the outlying villages.

"More than that the important thing now is hindering their means of bringing in reinforcements and supplying those soldiers with weapons and provisions. If Vault cannot feed his men or receive fresh soldiers we can ware him down, long enough for reinforcements of our own to arrive." Khalid stated. "Besides we are in no position to launch any form of an attack against the fortress, because it has been reinforced and we do not have the numbers to take it. Not when our main force is putting themselves in harms way to actually keep Vault's attention on them than on us."

Margaret looked contrite, the dressing down he gave her served the point, she didn't know how they operated and their methodology. That wasn't his problem, all that it served was simply to enlighten her that she was clearly inept in the area of tactical command. From the way her face curled it was obvious she was not pleased with her own lack of foresight.

"But we have to do something, if Maia is really working with the Black Dogs we need to get to them and warn her." Margaret said.

Khalid could understand her reasoning, loyalty and clear concern for her comrades. But honestly there was no way he was…

"Hmm. You know, I might be able to help you." Khalid said, stroking his chin as he thought of something, it would need a little thought but he was certain it could work. He would need to run it by Fayanna first, but he was certain he could get her approval. "Alright, I want you to gather all your people, civilians and all. We have an important mission for you."

Maybe they didn't need to get the people out of here, perhaps they could take them somewhere else.

* * *

It was business as usual in Ansur, at least that is what most people thought.

But Veronica could feel the stench of fear hanging over the city, the people were terrified. Everywhere she went she could see them huddling close to buildings waiting for something to happen so they could leap through the closest door to escape.

People whispered and muttered curses under their breaths, directed to the Black Dogs and the Rose Company. Veronica had gone to a bar and hidden herself amongst the people, just to see what they thought about them, it wasn't good.

The opinion of the Rose Company was anything but good, they hated them with a passion. The Black Dogs were no different, in fact it seems that since they started working with them the people's opinion of Maia and her company had dropped off the proverbial cliff. They were not popular, and now they were being found guilty by association.

"Fuck, things are getting worse." Veronica thought aloud, walking down the street, she could hear the mutterings of those around her.

In a way she was worried walking these streets, a part of her believed that these people would actually attack her if she gave them a chance. That feeling had been growing stronger with each passing day, mostly because there were reports of several incidents between the civilian population and the Black Dogs.

Accusations were flying around, rapes and beatings, people being dragged off to god knows where and never being seen again. Usually all of them women. The Black Dogs report that they were supporters of Valeska and the Hand of Suffering, but honestly, who wasn't in this city. Veronica had been by Maia's side since the day she became a soldier in the Black Dogs, been her second ever since the Bitch Brigade was formed.

Veronica was loyal to her superior and friend. But even she had to doubt that woman's sanity in not being able to see what was clearly wrong.

Valeska was someone who she could respect, if she was part of the Bitch Brigade Veronica knew that old hag would have been Maia's right hand woman. Simply because of how ruthless and good she was at her job. When they first heard about her and how she had put Ansur's entire criminal empire in its place that had been an achievement that even earned the Goddesses attention.

Normal people cannot do that, they cannot build support and fight for thirty years to take down several major and power criminal groups from literally nothing. But she had, become the most powerful woman in Ansur and she did it for the right reasons. Then they fucked it all up by taking away her company and using it to fight orcs, leaving that city she saved to rot.

Veronica knew that now, but Valeska and the people of Ansur likely have been stewing in that bitter pot for years knowing who it was that pissed in their soup. She felt ashamed, rightfully so, Maia and her came in here tearing up the place wanting to get the glory and they got it, at the expense of all the people in this city. Who wouldn't be pissed at them?

If only Maia could have an epiphany like that in regards to Vault they would be golden.

"Can't walk the streets anymore." Veronica muttered, making a quick turn and moving for the walls.

She scaled the towers and moved along the ramparts. Looking over the fields she couldn't see much other than the torches to the north. Vault and his forces have been fighting nearly nonstop out there, reportedly driving the orcs back and into the Hand of Suffering. She didn't buy it, more than likely that son of a bitch was fighting alongside the orcs to take out the Hand.

He hadn't come back yet, only a small group of soldiers returned to ask for reinforcements and extra supplies. That was two days ago, not a word had reached them of his efforts, but from what the men had reported he was not pleased with their lack of results. From what they could gather Vault was pushing further out, trying to actually force the orcs and hand off the plateau. Lofty goal, his own ego and anger was getting the best of him, a part of her wished he would fail and died out there.

"That bastard cannot be trusted, how the fuck do I make her see?" Veronica muttered.

"Hey."

Veronica nearly jumped, turning she saw a Black Dog soldier standing there, looking at her impassively.

"We need you at the Seaside Gate, we got people coming in from Seaside Hamlet." He said, gesturing off towards the eastern side of the city.

She raised a brow, why the hell were they coming to her?

"Get some Black Dog officer, I am busy." Veronica said, likely this was just another group of Black Dog reinforcements. Nothing she needed to be concerned about, although she was worried about the numbers that were starting to fill this city.

"They're not Black Dogs, they are Rose Company soldiers, I think you should be there to greet them." He said.

That was a surprise, she had not heard from Margaret in nearly a week. Although when she heard that the Black Dogs were coming from Seaside Hamlet she had feared something might have happened to her fellow soldiers. Something she dare not bring up in front of Maia while the Black Dogs were within earshot, which was always.

"Then lets go." Veronica said, turning and moving along the wall.

The guard trailed behind her, quiet as the grave, that worried her more than she would care to admit. A part of her thought that maybe her defiance was finally going to get her done in, she thought that he was luring her to the gate where they intended to dump her body over the walls and into those trenches they were digging.

For the next few minutes she pondered if she should try to make a break for it or not, but then she noticed she wasn't the only one here. As she passed an intersection she found a fellow officer, Jaida, being led in the same direction, another Black Dog behind her. Alarm bells started to ring, especially when she noticed Nancy and Tiffany were there as well.

Every single one of them had misgivings about the Black Dogs, she had talked with each and every one of them and knew how they felt about allying with these rapists. They hated them, despised them, standing side by side with Vault and his cohorts was bad enough. Now it looks like they were all going to be done in.

They arrived at the gate, to her fears she recognised every face, all of them had some misgivings about the Black Dogs.

"Fuck sake! Why are you bringing them here!?"

It was the gate sergeant, he was a Black Dog, and he didn't seem to know what the hell was going on with this gathering. She believed his name was Travis.

"Orders." Her guide said, looking back at the sergeant and giving a shrug.

"From fucking who? Why are you all here for?" Travis yelled, looking ready to punch someone if they didn't give him an answer.

"Hey sarge! We got people coming from Seacliffe!" One of the sentries called out. "They ain't ours!"

"Then don't open the gate! Shoot them if they get close!" He shouted back.

"Hold it! Those are from the Rose Company!" Hestia yelled, along with a few others, it seems that they had been told as well.

The sergeant look worried, as if he was being caught not sharing a very important secret. But he scowled and just glared at everyone. But the thing was he didn't even deny that they were from the Rose Company, he didn't even ask how they knew that or even if it was true.

"You don't know that, could be fucking Hand soldiers dressed up!" Travis yelled. "If they get close we… what the hell are you doing?!"

Veronica turned to see several Black Dog soldiers opening the gates, pulling them open and allowing the small force to pass through. The Black Dogs, most of them, looked worried, muttering to one another and grabbing their weapons tightly.

"Who the hell ordered you to open the gate!" Travis yelled.

They didn't respond. But Veronica didn't care, she focused on the Rose Company soldiers and knew they were their own, at their head was Meredith.

"Stand down Sergeant, these guys are ours. I know them." Veronica said, but that didn't seem to convince the man, he looked even more worried now.

"No! I am not risking it! Sound the horn! Get some help down here!" Travis yelled.

"Why the hell are you acting like this?" Veronica demanded, looking at the man, he only continued to freak out.

"Likely because he doesn't want word to get out what happened at Seaside Hamlet, about how you fucking put us in cages and raped up to your fucking hearts content!" Meredith yelled, drawing her sword and glaring at the man.

Travis had done the same, most of the Black Dogs had followed suite, they were ready for a fight. Veronica knew it, she reached for her blade and got ready to cut these bastards down. She didn't need an explanation or proof, she knew these bastards were capable of this and suspected it from the beginning.

"Why haven't you signalled for help! Blow the fucking…!"

A body fell from the walls, his corpse crashing into a barricade, but it looked like he had been killed before the fall. The long cut along his throat made it clear as to the cause of death. Looking up on the walls were six Black Dogs soldiers, all of them looking down, their weapons bloody and recently used.

"What… what the hell…" Travis said, before a sword rammed itself through his chest.

Veronica looked to the Black Dog that had led her here, he had just impaled the sergeant through the back. Pushing the dead man off his blade he looked right at her, raising his free hand and tapping something on his left breast. It was a a coin tied to the armour, silver in colour, and looking around she noted that several of the Black Dogs had these coins tied onto their armour in the same positions.

"Kill any of them that don't have a coin!" Veronica yelled, charging the closest Black Dog and locking blades with him.

Her follow officers and warriors followed, attacking the Black Dogs who were now outnumbered and clearly at a disadvantage. Some tried to run, but several arrows from on high saw to the end of them, and within minutes the entire area was littered with the bodies of dead Black Dogs. Veronica sucked in a breath, all the bastards were dead.

"Any wounded?" Veronica asked.

A series of negative reached her ear, that was good to know, but now things were about to get bad. If anyone found out about this there would be hell, likely Maia would turn this on her to defend Vault, and whatever game he was playing with her would be over. If that happened, this city would be doomed, there was no way they could hold back the Black Dogs.

"Take the bodies, put them in the sewers, we can't have Vault suspecting we are here." Turning she saw her guide giving orders.

"Okay, who the hell are you? You are obvious not a Black Dog." Veronica said.

"He isn't, he's part of the Hand." Meredith said, gesturing to her guide. "Nice work, Khalid."

"Compliment me later, we need to get rid of the bodies." Khalid said, his men already getting rid of dead and dragging them to the closest sewage drain.

They continued to work. Dragging the carcasses and dropping them into the sewers, while that was happening the three of them had a little chat.

Veronica listened as Meredith told her about the Black Dogs and their attack on the Seaside Halmet, how they imprisoned everyone there. Most of the people being taken up north to Tortlewaters, while most of the Rose Company remained to be entertainment for the Dogs.

"I should have known, this bastards came that way, it only made sense that something happened there." Veronica muttered.

"Suppose Maia didn't have a bad word to say about Vault when he turned up?" Meredith asked.

"Literally jumped into his arms and then on his cock." Veronica said.

"Then let us hope this helps up wake her up from her fantasy." Khalid said. "Come with us, we can't have any of you on the streets, it will end badly if you are caught."

"Wait… we need to find Maia." Veronica said, as much as she knew it might be futile in the long run she had to warn her about this before it was too late.

"Not yet, we need to do this on our terms." Khalid said, before he turned and moved off. "Come, we have somewhere we can hide you all."

Veronica watched as he moved off, following him were his disguised soldiers and even Meredith. That alone was more than enough to convince her this guy was to be trusted, because right now whatever she might hold agains the Hand didn't hold a candle to what she felt about the Black Dogs.

If these guys could wipe out the Black Dogs, than she was going to help them.

* * *

**Here you go, a new chapter and some more issues.**

**Here is something special for all of you. A list of all of Reginald's acolytes, or more correctly, the officers in his army and some details about them. On the list I included their names and who they are based off, specifically random anime characters that I thought work well for them. Enjoy.**

**The Thirty Apostles**

Thirty sworn individuals that make up the command structure of the Hand of Suffering, meant to be the best there is in his order. Loyal and dedicated to his cause they are the executioners of his will.

**Derrick Thatch (Simon the Digger – Gurren Lagann)**: Former resident of Ulfraden, having lost his family many friends when their village fell he was without purpose or drive. Seeing the power Reginald wielded and used against the orcs he made the decision to join him. He was the first to pledge himself to Reginald, becoming his second in command and Champion.

**Age**: 32 **Marriage Status**: Unmarried **Children**: No Children **Weapon**: Swords **Home**: Hazelstor

**August Ballantine (August – Fairy Tail)**: Former Noble of Ansur, was the head of the Ansur military before its fall forty years prior. He was ousted from the nation and one of the few survivors of the conflict that tore the region apart. After the deaths of most of his family over the years and the many attempts on his life by the Nobles of Zelindo he pledged himself to Reginald to save his only remaining child.

**Age**: 70 **Marriage Status**: Widowed **Children**: 4 (One Son (Deceased)/Three Daughters (Two Deceased)) **Weapon**: Halberd and Shield **Home**: Basalt Clearing

**Valeska Notleigh (Porlyusica – Fairy Tail): **Formally part of the Company of the Rose, was the former commander before being forced to hand the reigns over to Maia when she usurped the position. Would have been exiled to the Untouched Valley only a year before the troubles began. Would have started a new company up to fight the orcs and traitorous nobles over the next few years. Joined Reginald and became the second General in his army.

**Age**: 55 **Marriage Status**: Widowed **Children**: 2 (Two Sons (One Deceased)) **Weapon**: Duel Swords **Home**: Timberlot

**Markus Holmes (Roy Mustang – Full Metal Alchemist)**: Survivor from the north, his village had been destroyed by orcs, having been taken in by another family he was only sixteen when he lost his parents and siblings. In that time he was a lost soul with nothing to do. Reginald took him in, trained him and put him through the trials to rekindle his spark and allow him to fight once more.

**Age**: 21 **Marriage Status**: Unmarried **Children**: None **Weapon**: Greatsword and Shield **Home**: Yertlealden

**Kate Saladino (Revy – Black Lagoon)**: Was captured and raped by orcs multiple times after her village was lost, became deadened to it. Even as her family suffered she could do nothing but be trapped in her own world. Would be rescued by Valeska and taken to a mission down south, for several months she would stay there and relive her horrible memories. Until she took the Path of Shadows, from that point she regained herself and the drive to fight once more.

**Age**: 25 **Marriage Status**: Unmarried **Children**: None **Weapon**: Waraxe and Shield **Home**: Yertlealden

**Kibral Mesk (Joseph Joestar – Jojo's Bizarre Adventure)**: Formally a soldier in Ur, having served as a squire under Grave Levantine. Retired to the Valley some time ago after the Knight's of Ur were disbanded and the Dawn Templar took over. Would join with his old ally Nathan Walsh in defending the valley until they were accused of treason and joined Reginald to survive.

**Age**: 52 **Marriage Status**: Married **Children**: Three (Two Sons/One Daughter) **Weapon**: Broadsword **Home**: Sturmholz

**Lithi Sopvoft (Yoko Littner – Gurren Lagann)**: She was a survivor of an orc attack on her village, having escaped with only a handful of refugees. They fled to Ulfraden when she would later be saved by the efforts of Reginald, and after Derrick pledged himself to the cause so did she.

**Age**: 24 **Marriage Status**: Unmarried **Children**: None **Weapon**: Sword and Shield **Home**: Hazelstor

**Glan Berorsk (Guts - Berserk)**: Formally from Diohart, having fled the city when he learned of the Black Dogs crimes and their unwillingness to help the Valley. He was formally part of the Black Dogs and departed after he grew disgusted with Vault's use of slaves.

**Age**: 20 **Marriage Status**: Unmarried **Children**: None **Weapon**: Broadsword **Home**: Diohart/Basalt Clearing

**Mika Ramsay (Francis Midford – Black Butler)**: Wife of a village magistrate, would be unhappily married to the man who frequently took woman to his bed. When the orcs attacked she was left to fend for herself and was taken by the orcs. Rescued later by Reginald she would be a broken woman, who following her training in the Shadows would become a skilled warrior.

**Age**: 27 **Marriage Status**: Widowed **Children**: Two (Two Daughters) **Weapon**: Shortsword and Dagger **Home**: Pretoria

**Amadeus Altham (Spike Spiegel – Cowboy Beebob)**: Former soldier of Zelindo, having left the Hunters after they started stealing provisions from the Valley. Would turn on the order when they begin killing people and attempted to silence a Shrine Priestess. Would have gone to the Valley to try and warn her, only to find Reginald and warn him instead.

**Age**: 32 **Marriage Status**: Unmarried **Children**: One (Son) **Weapon**: Shortsword and Bow **Home**: Zelindo/Ulfraden

**Orlan Kendall (Reiner Braun – Attack on Titan): **Former Criminal from Ken, a highwayman that settled in they valley to escape the law. He would often steal to survive there and eventually he would have to deal with orcs, he formed a small band of fighters and used it to extort money from the people. But he would eventually be captured and tortured by the orcs. When he was saved he was given a choice, the Path of Shadows or Death, he chose the former and was changed.

**Age**: 38 **Marriage Status**: Unmarried **Children**: none **Weapon**: Spear, Shortsword and Bow **Home**: Lunaalden

**Selim Rowley (Ginji Matsuzaki – Black Lagoon)**: A former mercenary, having been forced out of business by the Black Dogs, he took up farming and living a simple life with his wife and kids. But when the orcs came he was hurt badly and his family killed, his wife was lost and never to be found again while he cradled the dead bodies of his two sons. Reginald gave him a path for revenge, and he took it up.

**Age**: 40 **Marriage Status**: Widowed **Children**: none **Weapon**: Spear and Shield **Home**: Sturmholz

**Solaina Prescott (Kanami – Log Horizon):** Formally from Ken, having moved from the city following financial troubles. Married and had some kids, but felt incomplete and bored. When the orcs attacked the valley and the militia formed to stop them she signed up. Sending her family off, but would eventually be captured and raped. Saved along with several others, tormented by the experience but would be put through the Path of Shadow, becoming a seasoned warrior.

**Age**: 45 **Marriage Status**: Married **Children**: Two (One Boy/One Girl) **Weapon**: Sword and Shield **Home**: Greyburge

**Brayan Melling (Kraft Lawrence – Spice Wolf)**: Merchant who trades regularly with the Valley, would run the supply train between the Valley and Zelindo. But when the conflicts started to occur he was forced nearly out of business, his entire livelihood destroyed and himself nearly killed. Joins the Hand to save his family when he was nearly sold into slavery by Morgan and his group.

**Age**: 30 **Marriage Status**: Married **Children**: Three (Two Daughters/One Son) **Weapon**: Mace and Axe **Home**: None

**Faruk Oakley (Hei – Darker than Black)**: Former Assassin from Ansur, worked for a crime lord before he was ousted by Valeska. He escaped the city where most of everyone else didn't, settling in they Valley and would work with Orlan Kendall when he started his brigand group in the Untouched Valley. Was tortured after his capture, but escaped and would raise word on a rescue. Would eventually be recruited by Valeska and later join the Hand.

**Age**: 34 **Marriage Status**: Unmarried **Children**: none **Weapon**: Duel Shortswords **Home**: Lunaalden

**Fayanna Smythe (Echidna – Queens Blade Ultimate)**: A Dark Elf soldier Formally from Lorain, having escaped after the cities fall. She would live in Northern Ansur with a small conclave of elves and attempt to get back to Garan. Would be captured by Morgan and his crew and nearly sold into slavery, but are rescued by Reginald and his forces.

**Age**: 634 **Marriage Status**: Unmarried **Children**: None **Weapon**: Longsword **Home**: Northern Ansur Region

**Khalid Holton (Maes Hughes – Fullmetal Alchemist):** Former Horsebreeder for the Valley, supplied most of the steeds and horses for the region. Would join Reginald after his farm came under scrutiny of the Nobles and they started taking his livelihood. He would fight back and actually form his own band to harass the Nobles Hunters. He would eventually join Reginald. Becoming one of his horse riders. Along with breeding horses for the entire valley.

**Age**: 45 **Marriage Status**: Married **Children**: Six (Two Sons/Four Daughters) **Weapon**: Lance and Shield **Home**: Mortarstor

**Lacene Crowder (Aura Shurifon - Tenchi Muyo!)**: Archer from Lorain, skilled markswoman and also a close friend of Fayanna, they were both taken as slaves until they were rescued. She admires Reginald, thinking him some sort of dark beast from the spirit realm.

**Age**: 490 **Marriage Status**: Unmarried **Children**: None **Weapon**: Bow and Daggers **Home**: Northern Ansur Region

**Carin Snowdon (Lassic David – Grancrest Senki)**: Former Knight of Feoh, forced from the city when he spoke against the Church. After being forced from the city he was hired as a guard for a magistrate in the Untouched Valley. Having been in the service of the village magistrates he attempted to reveal their crimes before he was assassinated. He was later revived and took his vengeance against those that killed him. But he was branded a traitor and forced to flee. He would go to Ulfraden where he found Reginald, having heard rumors of him. He pledge himself to his service and asked that he remain a Knight and do his service as he should.

**Age**: 39 **Marriage Status**: Divorced **Children**: Three Children (Three Daughters) **Weapon**: Greatsword and Shield **Home**: Feoh (Formally)/Temper Crossing

**Abraham Whiteford (Shinomori Aoshi – Samurai X)**: Former Noble Heir to the Whiteford Family, was a spoiled youth who exploited his position. Eventually he would get involved with a conflict with another noble and end up killing him by mistake. He would be disinherited by his family and forced to leave the city. Going to Ansur he would work as a thug, but as he drew too much unwanted attention he would flee to the Untouched Valley and work as an enforcer for the Magistrates.

**Age**: 29 **Marriage Status**: Widows **Children**: 2 (Deceased) **Weapon**: Claymore **Home**: Saffronwall

**Sonja Kadame (Michiko - Michiko & Hatchin)**: Half Eostian and Kadam, she is the child of Princess Surresh Kadame. The Princess and many of her people were slaves taken from the Marrad Islands after Ansur raided them. Herself and over a thousand others were taken as slaves. But they escaped captivity after the fall of Ansur. Retreating into the Untouched Valley where they remained. Sonja was the daughter of Surresh and a villager.

**Age**: 30 **Marriage Status**: Unmarried **Children**: None **Weapon**: Scimitars **Home**: Owlham

**Nathan Walsh (King Bradley – Fullmetal Alchemist)**: Former Knight of Ur, having retired to the Valley. Took up the role of magistrate to keep himself busy, took to his duties seriously and was a fair man. Was a nemesis of the Wildlings for many years, having personally led several raids against their forces during his time in the Untouched Valley.

**Age**: 65 **Marriage Status**: Married **Children**: One (Son) **Weapon**: Greatsword and Shield **Home**: Basecliffe

**Shufu Xuiang (Motoko Kusanagi - Ghost in the Shell)**: Guardian of Shrine Priestess Hinako, served at her side for many years. She would have accompanied Hinako to the Untouched Valley to learn the truth of the Cult of the Wolf. After learning of the truth from Reginald himself they attempted to return to Rad but were ambushed by the Hunters of Zelindo. With Shifu being the only survivor.

**Age**: 25 **Marriage Status**: Unmarried **Children**: None **Weapon**: Kitana **Home**: Rad

**Jocasta (Akame – Akame la Kill)**: A former prostitute of the Redlight District in Feoh she was a young girl when she took up the profession. But was eventually bought by a Noble to be his mistress, she would go from city to city. Eventually ending up in the Untouched Valley and then in the hands of the Zelindo Nobles who handed her off to orcs. She experienced great horror at their hands before she was rescued by Reginald and the Hand.

**Age**: 22 **Marriage Status**: Unmarried **Children**: None **Weapon**: Shortsword and Dagger **Home**: Feoh

**Yvette Davison (Caterina Sforza – Trinity Blood)**: A nun of the church who has lived in the Untouched Valley since birth. She would be one of a dozen nuns within the Valley, who often travel between the different villages and offering services. When the orcs started attacking the valley and taking prisoners they would help the people they could rescue. The Church would become their staging ground to treat the people.

**Age**: 29 **Marriage Status**: Unmarried **Children**: None **Weapon**: None **Home**: Basecliffe

**Barnabas Hendricks (Jōichirō Yukihira – Food Wars): **Barnabas was the founder of the Hunters Guild within Zelindo, they acted as the defenders of the city when it survived the collapse of the Ansur region. For years he was the leader and creator of the order, but after decades of service the order began to collapse. Corruption weeded its way into the order, the Black Dogs rise to prominence being the cause that eventually led to its inevitable fall.

**Age**: 60 **Marriage Status**: Unmarried **Children**: One (Daughter) **Weapon**: Spear and Bow **Home**: Zelindo

**Egnaden Tun (Monkey D. Garp - One Piece)**: Blacksmith formally from Isenburt, having retired to the Untouched Valley with his family. Brought in by Nathan to supply the region with decent equipment, he alongside a hundred other smiths spread out over the region.

**Age**: 78 **Marriage Status**: Married **Children**: Three (Sons) **Weapon**: All forms of weaponry. **Home**: Basecliffe

**Anuschka Zelroth (Villetta Nu – Code Geass)**: Beastkin that was formally a slave in Ansur during the collapse, escaped the region and into the wilderness. Would go on to form bands of bandits and highwaymen, becoming known as the Wildlings. They would harass the countryside for decades, she was quite ruthless in her ways and often came into conflict with the Company of the Rose and the Hunters.

**Age**: 55 **Marriage Status**: Unmarried **Children**: None **Weapon**: Talons. **Home**: Southern Ansur Region

**Uuveld Xellel (Merlin Wolford – Wise Man's Grandchild)**: A former mage of the Ansur republic, having been part of the mage guild. He would be part of the court and a colleague of Shamuhaza. Following the fall of Ansur and the collapse of the Mage guild the man lost most of his prestige. Was also the Master of Kin during his time in Zelindo, where he became a court magister, before he eventually found greater things within the Hand.

**Age**: 67 **Marriage Status**: Unmarried **Children**: None **Weapon**: Staff **Home**: Zelindo

**Amintore Giovanni (Shiro Fujimoto – Blue Exorcist): **A Bishop from Ken, having served under Grissom for several years, but he came to distrust the Church as he saw the corruption that existed in it. Many times he tried to appeal to Celestine but Grissom would often rebuff such accusations, eventually he was forced out of Ken for his attempts to slander the Cardinal.

**Age**: 43 **Marriage Status**: Unmarried **Children**: None **Weapon**: None **Home**: Basecliffe


	23. Chapter 22

**Another chapter, long overdue, but what can I say other than sorry and here is something to read. Now onto the next part, the Ansur Arc is coming to a close soon, in about four chapters it will be over and I will try my damned hardest to get it out as quickly as possible. Because you all deserve to read how this all goes down.**

**Also I really want to get to the next arc soon and the others after that.**

**But some good news to my Transcendence fans out there, I kicked myself up the ass and decided to write a chapter. Nearly done, hope to get the second half done tomorrow for posting. That is right, I have half a chapter done and will have the other half done tomorrow. It has been a long time coming and I am happy to be back in the saddle with that story.**

**Now, onto the Hand of Suffering. Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Hand of Suffering**

**Chapter 22: Personal Feelings**

_Coast of Mayim Cho, Port City of Adeltraud_

Things have taken an unexpected turn, or they had if he was to phrase it more correctly. Such a turn had utterly derailed their plans for Eostia, if not jeopardised this entire plot altogether. The loss of Feoh and the sudden appearance of a well equipped and large army had resulted in their only major foothold in the nation being lost but also the majority of their own forces.

Current estimates show that three quarters of the Black Dogs had been wiped out, the majority of which were seasoned veterans with many having decades of experience. That kind of loss could be compared to the Tragedy of Lorain, and he would say it was the case, but the real tragedy here is that only Vault escaped alive with only a handful of soldiers. Beasley would have preferred that any other officer in Vault's army coming out alive over him.

Considering the man lost the entire city within an hour of his departure Beasley cannot fathom how it was possible. The existence of this Hand of Suffering was a major anomaly to them, how they had gathered a force this large and so well equipped boggled the mind. Even more perplexing was that they had been marshalling in the Untouched Valley, right next door to Vault and those imbeciles at Zelindo.

"I am still struggling to understand how it is possible that Vault had no idea about an army of close to twenty thousand soldiers were marshalling right under his nose." Beasley said, looking at the crystal ball, he was speaking with his colleague in Ken.

"They were farmers, peasants! How was anyone suppose to know they were this well trained!" Grissom said, the portly priest was trying to deflect this failure away from himself.

Well trained didn't even cut it, these men from what he had gathered from what reports they had from Zelindo were experts. Having the caliber of some knights, and even standing above even the best soldiers Eostia could produce. In fact one of them had apparently bloodied Alicia Arcturus in a fist fight and actually bested her. A hoodlum Alicia was not, but to take on an armoured knight unarmed and win, especially some peasant girl, spoke volumes to him. Because it proved that they were not as they seemed, they were actually more than some rabble of rioting commoners.

These people had the misfortune to be nestled between Vault, Zelindo and Ansur, all three becoming the perfect trinity of stupidity, desperation and idleness. Where most would have been annihilated, they thrived, it had spawned the wrong kind of trouble for them. This entire matter had spiralled out of control because Vault had the brightest of ideas that selling out tens of thousands of people to orcs would somehow gain the allegiance.

It started with that man doing something without thinking of the consequences. But even Beasley could not have imagined that Vault's actions could have led to the creation of a literal army of people competent and resourceful enough to topple Feoh and be on their way to doing in the rest of Eostia. But considering the kinds of people that live in that long stretch of verdant grassland, you wouldn't be surprised they raised an army out of simple farmers.

"Along with former Knights, Nobles, Commanders, and even former mercenaries, a good number of those people in the Hand likely are from the disgraced Knights of Ur." Beasley said, he read the report they gained from Zelindo, a name of commanders and leaders in the Wolf Cult. He knew a lot of those name, was familiar with many of then, having met some and heard of others.

From what he had gathered the majority of the Hand was composed of seasoned military officers that have a chip on their shoulder. The reason for their hatred towards Eostia as a whole was mostly because of the actions of his coconspirators. Who had either exiled said people there, stripped them of their privileges and honour, or even outright usurping them. Not only that, they had incited the people to rebel by oppressing them.

The Untouched Valley had been given the needed requirements to make it into the breeding ground for a rebellion.

It was all he could do to vent his irritation at the buffoon that had caused all this chaos in the first place, and he wasn't just thinking about Vault in that matter. The Cardinal had been just as useless during this whole ordeal. He was meant to make sure that nothing exposed them regarding their action in Ansur, and from what he had heard the man put in charge of the operations had failed to mention this to anyone.

Mandeville was a crafty man but he was too proud to ask for help. Now look where they were. Beasley thought he was the only man that was taking this matter seriously, for all his planning the one thing he didn't account for was his accomplices lack of intelligence and inability to share with him.

"Five years, you have been keeping much from me Grissom." Beasley stated, glaring at the orb and the nervous priest within. "Your stupidity along with Mandeville's may have doomed us all."

Honestly, he had only heard about the Untouched Valley incident a few weeks before they dispatched the Crusade to purge the region. Even then he had no idea on the true scope of what had gone down there until the Untouched Crusade returned with news of what was discovered. The only saving grace out of all of that debacle was that it uprooted the Alliance, causing it to fracture. It was a miracle that Alicia Arcturus didn't pursue the evidence found there, had her pride not held out than he likely would not have escaped with his life.

Vaults actions and poor attempts to hide his attempts to purge the Untouched Valley had nearly resulted in their entire operation being ruined. The fact they had all come out of this alive following the discovery was a miracle, but even he struggled to contain this mess after the fact. Thank the gods for small minded fools, at least the ones who didn't cause this mess mind you.

But that ruin was nothing compared to the problems before them.

"Regardless, what is done is done, focusing on the past will not change anything. We need to consider our next move carefully, this Hand of Suffering has proven to be a major threat to our operations in Eostia." Beasley said, turning to look out over the sea and trying to take in the scenery while ignoring the hollering that assaulted his ears.

The Hand of Suffering had inflicted such heavy casualties on them in only a two battles. Both instances destroyed the majority of Vault's army and cost them both Feoh and Geoff, it was a resounding defeat for them. It was near unrecoverable, even if they could rebuilt the Black Dog's numbers from Ansur and what allies they had around this nation it would still be a loss in the end. For it had been the loss of their veterans and leaders that had truly cripples them, officers and commanders he personally had slipped into Vaults ranks.

Those men had turned that bumbling simpleton into the leader and commander he was today, had he half a brain he would have realised that the ones who did all the work were his own men. With them dead the Black Dogs were left to the devices of a fool who couldn't find his way out of a maze even if the rats helped him.

"The Hand at the moment hasn't shown its true strength, if they had only taken Feoh with half their numbers, the other half is in waiting. As of now they are a threat that surpasses the Alliance at its height." Beasley stated. "The Black Dogs cannot hope to defeat them with their strength and skill alone, we have no choice but to use the Alliance against them as well."

Easier said than done, allying with the Alliance will never happen for obvious reason. The Shields were not stupid enough to consider allying with the Black Dogs to defeat the Hand. On the other hand they had proven to be quite proud in resisting any form of cooperation with the Hand, Grissom had shown that the Hand has been trying to force the Alliance to serve them. What details he could gain from the Cardinal and his other spies is that the Hand wants complete control over the Alliance.

For what reason he could not fathom, their motives and that of their leaders still eluded them. What he had heard about the recent summit had given him little to no clue about their goals, but he suspected that their demands were nothing but a delaying tactic.

The demand for Olga becoming a Shield was an obvious insult, meant to antagonise and create friction. It was obvious because she had made that werewolf lead it, which on account of Grissom had done nothing but throw insults towards the opposite party.

Likely Olga was flaunting her superiority, believing herself to be in an advantageous position, it wasn't like she wasn't ahead of everyone else. But Beasley had doubts that the demand to become a Shield was simply an insult. Current information on her was not adding up, what was known about Olga at the moment was contradicting everything they had compiled over the decades.

It was especially true when their spies reported on the state of Feoh and Geoff, what reached his ears had surprised him. She seemed to have Feoh on her side and was working exclusively with humans, even those previously aligned with the Arcturus family. The city guard and a good number of nobles seem to have joined her side following their conquest of the city, and it didn't appear to be forced.

'_That is interesting…_'

The Royal Family never had the support of their nation, many hated them for their arrogance and supremacist attitudes. Yet somehow the very woman that caused untold strife and chaos to that nation and its people are more widely accepted than their former leaders. A part of him scoffed at that, having served Eos for so many years he didn't find it surprising that witch was more appealing that that fool.

Still… it made him think on how she did it. Along with why… Perhaps their information on her opinion towards humans was not entirely accurate as they believed.

"I have been moving the Alliance towards fighting the Hand, but it has proven difficult." Grissom said, drawing him from his musing.

"I can imagine." Beasley replied. "As much as Celestine does not wish to treat with the Hand she has been attempting to level the playing field between the Alliance and them so they can have a better bargaining position during future negotiations."

It wouldn't work, the Hand had too much power and with how Grissom was handling the situation the Alliance would never muster the strength needed to challenge them. That might need to change however, if Alliance did not begin pushing back the Hand they might be running the risk of facing them alone. That could not happen, as they were now and how fast the Hand was moving they had little to no time to prepare their forces, they had to take the pressure off themselves.

"I presume that she has stopped all talks about facing the Hand?" Beasley asked, having heard of Celestine's recent outburst, he had hoped that maybe she would have marshalled the army to attack but instead she is pushing them towards the Black Dogs.

"She has forestalled all such attempts, only wishing to focus on fighting against the Black Dogs. I have done all I can to slow them down from marching towards Ansur." Grissom said.

It truly is strange how she is acting, usually in this state she is much more volatile and prone to outbursts of rage. He recalled Alicia even speaking of the time before the Untouched Crusade where she was like a wrathful god ready to smite them for speaking against her word. But the strangest thing was that the one thing that had spurred her to this rage was Olga, not long after her capture and then escape, causing a shift that changed her opinion on nonviolence against the Valley.

Maybe this was a repeat of those events, if they could spur her enough maybe they could force her to attack Olga out of blind rage. She was the focus of her anger, when she was captured Celestine was in a mood for many days and after her escape immediately soldiers were marshalled to attack the Valley. It didn't take much thought to see that Olga was their best hope of causing a conflict between the Alliance and Ken.

It was a gamble, but it was one they might need to take in order to succeed. Olga at the moment was gaining too much power and her influence was spreading fast enough to become concerning.

The rumours and slander against Olga Discordia have been proven to be complete fabrications. She wasn't shaping up as some power hungry, mad, human hating, witch that bathed in blood and had demons at her beck and call. No, she had proven herself to be a far worse adversary, she was a manipulative and cunning ruler, one he could almost respect in spite of her race. And in spite of that hindrance she had gained the kind of support in this nation not even the most respected and lauded of rulers could gain.

Being able to convert the people Untouched Valley to her side in spite of the orcs being sent to slaughter them. That alone was surprising, although he believed they had been enscrolled, considering that he had heard that the soldiers of the Hand have no emotions – or so it is said.

But the true surprise came when he learned about the way Olga had gained the allegiance of Feoh, in spite of the blood spectacles and slaughter perpetrated at the foot of the palace. Acts of savagery committed by the very people themselves, then corralling these weak willed and despairing individuals towards her. Truly when he heard the details he was shocked, that she could commit such an act of evil and yet become beloved by the people. Maybe it was fear that compelled them to obey, who knows, but she had done it.

He has theorised that she has been planning this out for years, having plans laid out in advance and having many more for the future. From the moment the orcs began raiding the Untouched Valley and up to the conquering of Feoh she had been instigating and using these events for her benefit.

…Or so he has come the believe.

Another part of his mind drifts somewhere else, dragged towards something that he cannot properly identify. For all his calculations and theorising he feels that his theorem is not only incomplete, but wrong.

"How is Ansur by the way? I have not heard from anyone there is some time." Beasley asked, moving the conversation along, he did not have time to doubt himself. The conundrum that rattled on in his brain was not easily solved and he could not divert too much attention towards it.

For now they had to make up for the disgraceful failure that was Feoh, if they could take the City-State of Ansur and head south they could restock on supplies and fresh recruits. They needed all they could get, and from there it would be a straight run towards Ken.

"I am unaware of any change of recent, but last I heard was that Vault has taken the city and is ferrying in troops from the North to Seaside Hamlet." Grissom said.

He had heard that the city had been occupied by the Hand some weeks ago, having gutted all of the criminal elements in the city before wrestling it away from Maia and her Company. After that he heard of how Vault had secured the from some rogue Rose Company soldiers. But nothing more had followed from that, for nine days things have been silent, what the hell was he doing? Beasley expected to hear that they were in the south and moving for Ken, instead he has heard nothing.

Only snippets from Grissom that they were still in Ansur.

Why was he wasting time like this? There was a port to the south in the Breadbasket, they should have gone there instead of stopping off into the city. He knew that securing Ansur was the best option as it bought the army time to flee to the south without the risk of being pursued. In all seriousness he wouldn't have even cared if he left the city to the orcs to control while he fled, it would have been the only good those beast served. As fodder to die.

It irked him to think that Vault's stupidity in allying with those orcs was going to be the thing that would save them in the long run. But the fact that fool was fortifying that damn city annoyed him, why was he wasting time and resources there?

That woman better not be involved.

A pulsing light drew his attention, he glanced to a second Crystal Ball. He had several in his collection of artefacts from the Old Ansur Regime, and he had shared them with several of his closest associates. One of them being a close agent in the Black Dogs, one that had been deep undercover since its formation decades ago.

"I will speak with you another time, I need to check up on our agent in the Black Dogs." Beasley said, not giving the Priest a chance to speak as he severed the connection.

Pressing his hand against the crystal ball he answered the call. As expected his agent answered, his usual cocky grin gone, a scowl marred his face along with a few freshly healed wounds.

"Hicks." Beasley said, leaning back into his chair and looking at the brown haired man. "Good of you to finally contact us, I expect some good news."

"Well, you can forget about it, things are not going well over here." Hicks said, letting out an annoyed huff. "We got a problem, a big one."

"Let me guess: Maia." Beasley said, his jaw clenching, it was always that damn woman.

"Bingo, that fucking idiot still has the hots for her." Hicks said. "The guy is staying here trying to win her over."

Beasley leaned back into his chair further, nearly sliding out of it as he pinched he bridge of his nose. This was a problem, a recurring problem mind you, he had thought this had been taken care of, how was it coming back? Now of all times? Honestly he regretted the day they didn't just have her killed off when the opportunity presented itself.

"I thought we were done with this?" Beasley said.

"So did I! I thought that he was going to kill her when he saw her! Instead the idiot caves in to her request to spare her soldiers and now he's got us working alongside them!" Hicks said.

What?

"Working alongside you? Are you telling me that the Rose Company hasn't been detained or killed?" Beasley asked, he actually felt some dread work its way into his chest, this could possibly be the worst case scenario for them.

As much as Maia was a fool for trusting Vault, although considering that the man was head over heels for her it made sense why she felt so at ease, it was the other woman they had to worry about. No one in the Rose Company trusts the Black Dogs or Vault, he knew for a fact that whatever alliance had been formed between the groups would crumble eventually. Especially if the leaders of said companies don't conform to the group.

"Yeah, and get this, he is keeping the orcs outside the city and fighting the Hand! He won't leave until he can convince her." Hicks said, disgust in his words. "And it gets even better, the asshole thinks he can convince her to join him in taking down Eostia."

Beasley took in several sharp and deep breaths, his nostrils were flaring and he felt his face heat up. He resisted the urge to lash out, that would be unbecoming of him, he would remain in control and not let his emotions run wild. But he wished so much that Aurora was here so he could beat her, something to alleviate this rising frustrations. No matter how long he has worked with Vault that bastard son of a whore never failed to infuriate him.

Of all the issues he had when controlling Vault, from his constant childish outbursts and lack of thought with whatever he did, it had been Maia that had been the most destructive elements when it came to controlling him. The damn fool didn't lust after her like a normal man, he didn't crave just her body and quim, no, what he had for her was much more dangerous.

Love.

Vault was in love with that girl, so much so that all thought and reason went out the damn window. Her presence had been a major issue, not only had she become a sort of moral compass to Vault and smoothed out some of his more destructive and vulgar tendencies but actually made him resistant to obeying them. Even the though of becoming King had become less interesting for him, the thought of glory and money disappearing.

It had been that distracting that their entire enterprise and the decades they worked on making him into a hero and legend were about to come crashing down all because of some random girl. That was how dangerous she was, how much of a threat she posed.

"I thought this was done, I put you in the Black Dogs to make sure things like this didn't happen." Beasley said.

Hicks was his best agent, having served him since he was ten, being an assassin, spy, and courier for him at a young age. Hicks was as manipulative and cunning as he was, the benefits of being trained by a politician should never be questioned, and honestly Beasley saw him as a potential successor. Although he had some tendencies that were rubbing off on him, hopefully when he dragged him away from Vault in the long run they can be corrected.

Still, he wasn't doing his job if Vault was back to fawning over Maia, after the first incident they had to make a lot of sacrifices just to get him to change his tune towards her. Considering that Maia had become a Shield and was now protected to the degree she couldn't be assassinated cleanly anymore made it clear that it wasn't the best long term solution.

"Do I look like I knew this was going to fucking happen?!" Hicks yelled.

"Obviously you have been too busy indulging yourself to pay attention." Beasley growled.

When Maia first appeared they had trouble dealing with her, mainly because Vault would not take lightly anyone touching something he cherished. He was a pawn they could not sacrifice, too many years had been put into forging him into the symbol of hope of this nation. As hard as it was, from paying off the nobles and even silencing witnesses to his heinous acts, they had put too much time and effort into him and the Black Dogs.

While Maia had improved his image slightly and curbed his less than stellar habits it also made him less controllable. She had him on a leash, and they couldn't do anything to wrestle him free from her control. Killing her wasn't an option nor was it viable to try and pay her off, if both cases failed they risked alienating Vault, so they had to try and sabotage this loving courtship.

Wasn't so hard when you thought about it, the only thing greater than his love for her was his own ego. One of the few things he inherited from his father was his own belief that a woman should never stand higher than a man. If he was challenged in any way, by a woman he loved no less, he would be heartbroken and vengeful. He had concocted a plan, one that worked perfectly, and in the end Vault hated her with a passion and Maia wasn't around him enough to be a terrible influence.

"We should have killed her back then." Beasley mused, even if they run the risk of losing Vault or causing a rift they might have been able to concoct something to keep him in line.

"You're saying that now? Didn't you want her to become a Shield so you could piss Vault off?" Hicks said.

The plan had actually been a bit more complicated than that, but in essence yes that had been the motive for it. With her becoming a Shield they played it off as if she had used the Black Dogs to elevate herself into becoming a Shield and a Queen of Mercenaries. Vault had become enraged at the thought and he was back in their hands.

Although they had worked it in to also remove Valeska from control over Ansur to allow the Slave Trade in Ansur to resume. Along with placing an inept leader in charge of that city and region, as much as the girl had good morals she wasn't exactly the brightest of individuals. That was proven when she didn't realise that the criminals were exerting more influence on the city and she did nothing about the Wildlings harassing the outer villages.

Ironically Maia and Vault were destined for each other, both of them were fools.

"There was more to it than that, and truth be told I had hoped that you would have kept the fire of hate burning after all these years." Beasley said.

"He is raping and pillaging like normal! How the fuck could I have seen this happen?" Hick yelled. "We have to kill her."

"Agreed, keeping her alive is no longer viable, even if she is a good bargaining chip we cannot use her if it interferes with keeping Vault compliant." Beasley said.

Maia would have been a valuable commodity, if they had captured her they could have used her as leverage against the Hand. They knew who her father was, and if they could have some control over him they could use it to their advantage. However that might prove to be a futile gesture, given how resourceful the Hand was it might be better to simply kill her and be done with it.

"How do you want me to do it?" Hicks asked.

"Convince Vault to do the deed, it is the only way to settle this completely." Beasley said. "Until the opportunity presents itself however I want you to move all forces outside the city and into the Breadbasket, make your way to Ken."

"Why the hell do we need to be subtle about this, enough of the sergeants are angry we are behaving around these bitches that they want to kill the guy. I can take over, let me do them both in and I will take command." Hicks said.

Beasley would have liked to agree but Vault still had an image, he held a certain presence and aura of strength that Hicks did not. Stories and tales of Vault still were well known by the people of Eostia, even with this treason he still had many who would come to serve him. It was shocking that this man had so much recruiting power in spite being a vindictive mongrel.

Given that they had moulded Vault into a leader, while he was far from the most cunning and intelligent of leaders, he was the best they had as a figurehead. Lose him and they lose whatever recruiting and rallying power they had, Vault was the symbol of this rebellion and if he fell than it would crumble along with him.

He has to stay alive, no matter how distasteful it was.

"No, we need him alive. At least for the time being, if he becomes too much of a hindrance I will give the order myself. But make sure he stays alive." Beasley said. "Just convince him to do away with Maia and leave the city."

"What about the Hand?" Hicks asked.

"That is what the orcs are there for isn't it? Leave them to fight the Hand." Beasley said. "Your priority is to get to Ken and aid Grissom in securing the city. Nothing else matters at this point."

They didn't have the numbers or resources to take on the Hand at the moment, their only choice was to take over Ken. Take the Goddess hostage, the entire city and use it to incite the people of Eostia to fight against the Hand. They already had a contingency in place to turn the people against the Goddess, and hopefully that would be enough of a rally cry to bring the people under their banner. It was the only way they would win, if they dominated the Alliance they could force them into fighting against the Hand.

"You have your orders, now do as you are told." Beasley said, swiping his hand and severing the connection.

Beasley stood up and walked to the Balcony, he couldn't remain stationary any longer, he had to think. Honestly he thought he had this all planned out, every contingency and threat assessed and prepared for. They were in the endgame now, which shouldn't have started for another two or three years, and it would have been another year after that before they would take over Ken.

Things were moving too fast, but they had no choice, when everything had been exposed and an avenue to Garan had been discovered they had to accelerate things. Yet surprisingly even after so many close calls and threats of being exposed they were proceeding almost without resistance. He thought it was a blessing from the gods, the conquest of Feoh had been a smooth and surprisingly easy affair.

Then they lost it all.

He was still reeling from the loss of the entire region, along with their army.

But a part of him felt uneasy, he was missing something. Whatever was going on with the Hand and Olga Discordia was not as it seemed. Things did not add up with her, he was missing crucial information and he needed to figure this out. If he waited too long and didn't discover the truth of the matter soon they might be doomed to fail.

* * *

_Ansur Outskirts_

The Black Dogs had pulled back their forces. All that was left were orcs, that wasn't so troubling, they had dealt with them more than humans. By comparison they were the easier to deal with. So easy in fact he wasn't even needed there to lead the troops, they had relegated the task to a few officers while the Acolytes gathered.

Nathan Walsh waited on the edge of their forward base, having secured several desolate villages along the edge of the peninsula. He was waiting for the rest of their forces to arrive, Valeska and the main cadre of her troops should be here soon. He along with Anuschka were sent ahead to provide some support to Fayanna and Khalid, they certainly needed it. The orcs and Black Dogs have been pressuring her forces for the last few days, made worse when she lost a chunk of her soldiers that had snuck into Ansur.

Although the direness of the situation did not affect him so, truthfully he did not think the current state of the battle was that disadvantageous. While their initial plans had been ruined certain events have given them a chance to make up for it, since the Black Dogs had not retreated the moment they took the city or slayed the Rose Company they were hoping to continue with their previous objective. All they had to do was wait for the Rose Company and their infiltrators start fighting the Black Dogs, and then the rest of the Hand could push their way into the city.

From a tactical standpoint things have been going well for them.

But, truthfully he had trouble being pragmatic about the current situation, mostly because of whom was nearby. Pestering him with thinly veiled insults and barb.

"How long are we going to stand here? I am tired of waiting for that woman." Anuschka said, leaning against the remains of a house, impatient as she waited.

"You can remain at the command tent, I will wait for them." Nathan replied.

"Nothing interesting is happening there, so I thought I would go for a walk, and then I found you here." Anuschka said, giving a smirk as she looked at him.

"Then prowl somewhere else, your presence is unnecessary and unwelcome." Nathan replied, not bothering to hide his displeasure with that woman.

This woman, this Wildling, had been a thorn in his side for years. She had raided his lands and slaughtered his people on a whim, doing it just for the fun of it sometimes. Anuschka was one of the few individuals that could spur him into a quiet rage. Even after he had been put through the Trial of Shadows.

He like all others within the Hand had tread the Path of Shadows, the experience was definitely a humbling experience for himself. In truth what he felt for her now was actually quite tamed to how he might have behaved in the past, a sword through the heart came to mind.

Now he actually felt some pity for her, for her people, having come to realise the cause and actions of why they fight the way they do. He had seen it, saw their pain, their misery and what drove them to become what they were. Sadly, he was also the cause of some of that pain, he was someone that had helped make her into what she was now.

But even so, in spite of the wisdom his trial brought him and what empathy he could conjure up for the Wildings, he disliked her all the same. He could take her barb and insults, but what he could not stand was this woman's presence within their ranks in spite of never truly taking the steps to become one of them. For unlike the many others in the Hand he once called enemy this woman remained as such simply because she was not part of their order.

The Wildlings, she and her kin never joined them, never took the path or assimilated into their collective. Always distant and aloof, arrogant to the point it nauseated almost every other member that marched under Reginald Blackgrave's banner. It had been a major point of division in their group, many divided on whether they should trust them or not, give them the benefit of the doubt and simply wait for them to join.

His own son was part of the latter factions.

"Why? Are you afraid of me old man?" Anuschka asked, smirking slightly, trying to rile him up. "Or is it Nathanial that has you worried?"

He took a deep breath, the mention of his son did little to quell his rising temper. He turned and looked at her, his gaze alone a warning not to press any further otherwise there would be trouble.

"My son is in your care, be wary of anything you do to him, because the moment you cross the line is the moment you will be dealing with the Hand. Even if Lord Blackgrave forbids it, I will still kill you." Nathan said.

Anuschka sneered at him, taking his threat with only some levity, but she knew when to back down.

"Since you know that he is under our care, and if you try anything against us, he dies." Anuschka replied, skulking down the road and out of sight.

He took in a calming breath and composed himself, better he not allow his emotions to get the better of him. After years of bitterness and hatred for his place in life he had finally come to find some semblance of peace in himself, last thing he wanted was to become like that man again. A man that was so blinded by his own sense of honour and justice, angry at it being stolen from him and desperate to have it reclaimed.

His time in the Untouched Valley had not been a calming one, the isolation had worn at his resolve and embittered him towards Ken and Ur after his expulsion. It had been hard losing everything he had as a Knight of Ur, especially since he and his fellow Knights were nothing but scapegoats. Publicly shamed and cast from the nation, it would leave any self respecting man angry.

That was before he took the Trial, and even after one confronts their own past and mistakes it is never easy to move forward, old habits die hard. He recalled all those innocents that died at his hand and those of his fellow knights, under orders from the same people that had labelled them criminals. But he knew what happened to him was a light punishment, he got off scot free compared to the people of Ansur he slaughtered during the Subjugation.

Now he saw thing clearly, knew the weight of his actions, and the fact he could never escape from them. He wanted to do better, leave something behind that wasn't a legacy of shame. But that is harder to do when the damnable fools from his past continue to provoke him into relapsing into the sorry state he was in before. But, those haunting visions are more than enough to remind him not to do anything foolish.

"Ignore her." Fayanna said, stepping out of a dark recess in the wall. "That woman is so consumed by her own anger and resentment even Olga Discordia would be shocked by her irrationality."

Nathan gave a huff, slightly amused, Anuschka was definitely in her own league with how she played the victim card. Every action she took and every excuse she made always came back to the suffering of her people and her own personal torment at the hands of the Ansur Nobility. After four decades you would think that she would have mellowed out and actually reflected on her past and let it go.

"How much longer must we deal with that woman?" Nathan asked, hoping to get his son out of that woman's clutches.

"Reginald says he has a plan for the future." Fayanna said.

He hoped it was soon, he could barely tolerate working with that woman at times and even the other Acolytes agree that she cannot be trusted. Reginald had made a mistake in bringing her into the fold, especially without her going through the Trial, and giving her people a major boon. Creating werebeasts and giving a great deal of leeway when it came to working with them.

"Have faith, he will save your son, and if we are fortunate do away with that woman and her kin." Fayanna said.

He hoped that was the case, considering the investment Reginald put into the Wildlings he would be surprised if he did away with them all without a care. They had only played a small part in this war, he had to wonder if he would kill them all without any restraint. Although considering the methods he has employed as of late and the random acts of kindness he has shown to some that may not be the case.

After all, originally he was meant to kill Vault at Garan, along with disposing of Olga after she served her purpose. Even Alicia technically was not meant to survive in the end along with most of her family, but things change apparently. He didn't question however, if there is one thing he knew is that Reginald saw things more pragmatically than most others. He was a realist, he didn't get bogged down by honour or personal feelings, everything he did was out of the necessity to achieving a goal.

Reginald likely didn't even see any of them as valuable to himself, not that Nathan cared, the only reason he joined was because he believed him. He saw the truth of the Alliance and himself when he became a member of the Hand of Suffering.

A truth that even Celestine was guilty of hiding, one that he was once complicate in.

"Let us hope that when this nightmare is finally over we all can live our lives." Nathan said.

This war wasn't meant to be something grand for them, they weren't fighting for honour or prestige, to regain what they had lost or what was stolen. Most who were here only wanted to return to the lives they left behind in that Valley or something more humble and simple. Even he wanted nothing more than to put away his sword, for after this war it would have no purpose beyond it, for his drive to fight beyond that point has left him.

Only one path lay before the Hand, it was their sole purpose.

"They are here." Fayanna said.

Nathan turned, looking down the road and see then, materialising out of the darkness was the Right Hand. Valeska Notleigh led from the front and behind her were the rest of the Acolytes, they were finally here, and now they could see about ending the business in Ansur.

* * *

The portal glowed with ethereal energies, the arcane arts were a powerful thing and had limitless prospects. This magic before her was an ancient and powerful one, creating portal to far away locations, it was something even her people had not developed in their millennia of being paragons of the magical arts.

Humanity had earned that respect, being able to create tears in space between two points to allow instantaneous travel. It was aggravating to allow humans to stand above her people in any form, because it would give validation to their own arrogant belief in their own supremacy. But a part of her truly did not care, in a way since the creators of this magic inevitably destroyed themselves because of their greed she thought it only poetic.

They reached too far and paid the price.

"Safe travels my lady." Clarissa said, giving a bow as she bid her Queen farewell.

"I shall return within a fortnight, take care of matters here while we clean up Ansur." Olga replied, turning away from her vizier and to her escorts. "Shall we?"

She looked to Glan and Chloe, both standing off to the side, with a cohort of soldiers waiting behind them. Usually it was only Glan that would accompany her, sometimes a small group of guards, but instead it was the entire company. Glan had requested from her to bring his Company along, the request itself was strange as he usually reported to Reginald but this time he didn't. That made her curious, while she could simply brush it off as him being protective of his charge or simply because he couldn't find Reginald or didn't wish to bother with a simple request.

But she knew better than that.

Glan never asked her for anything, not a reward or permission to do something, that meant he was using her authority to give him access where he shouldn't. The idea that he was going behind Reginald's back made her very interested in Glan's motives. The Hand of Suffering and all its Acolytes were completely devoted to their leader and his mission, to go subvert his authority was something she did not expect.

The idea had tickled her enough that she had decided to pry Glan for answers, she had actually joked that he was going behind his master's back, that perhaps her charm had finally won sway over him. It was meant to be funny for her, something to laugh about, and she even expected a witty retort. Instead he had made the request again, several times in fact, and then he asked her to order him and his company to Ansur.

When he had done that she realised that something had changed, he wasn't acting the way he usually did. Usually he behaved quite melancholic, not so different from many others in the Hand, although he was not above some humour when the mood struck him. Now? He appeared quite bellicose, the seething glare he held looked onwards to some unseen adversary. A part of her was interested in knowing why he wanted to go, but she did not pry, only fulfilling his request.

Glan had some personal business in Ansur, he wanted to be there, and have his men with him.

Olga turned back towards Reginald, the werewolf was in front of the portal, waiting for them. Silent as usual although she could almost sense his gaze falling on Glan more often than not, judging him. He had been like that when she had arrived and told him that she and Glan would be departing to Ansur.

There was tension here, a quarrel between Reginald and Glan over some unspoken matter.

"Who am I saving this time?" Olga asked, deciding to try and defuse the situation and maybe get back to business. Gods know that this oppressive atmosphere was choking all the life from the room, even the stoic soldiers in Glan's company were oddly serious – their own way of being concerned as she had come to learn.

"**Ansur.**" Reginald replied, turning and stepping through the portal.

He really wasn't in a good mood. The idea of being hailed a hero by the people or simply laughing in Vault's face didn't appeal to her anymore. With a sigh she moved for the portal, Chloe and Glan right behind her.

Stepping through the threshold she was blinded by a bright light before her vision was consumed by darkness, it took a moment for her eyes to adjust. She was standing on a small hill, giving a clear view of the area and the many ruins that littered the grey grass that ran all the way towards the mountains in the distance.

Ahead of her she could see the several companies of the Hand of Suffering, thousands of soldiers spread out across a series of desolate and destroyed villages. They were definitely part of Valeksa's contingent, the Right Hand.

"Welcome to Ansur."

Olga turned to the speaker, finding a Dark Elf with long silver hair and emerald green eyes. Fayanna Smythe, one of her former soldiers, and a resident of Lorain before it was destroyed forty years ago. Olga remembered her, having met her sixty years before, she was a promising warrior and an actual disciple of Ludo. Their reunion had been both a shock to the senses along with a painful churning in the gut.

"This way, the rest are waiting." Fayanna said, her eyes only on Reginald as she spoke, not even looking at her as she guided them through the camp and towards the meeting. She could hear Chloe muttering a few curses under her breath towards the former Captain, not taking lightly on the disrespect.

A part of her might have said Fayanna was being discourteous to the queen she chose to serve till her death, another part said it wasn't a surprise that she broke that oath.

Olga had recalled her first meeting with Fayanna and Lacene Crowder, two elven brethren that had escaped from Lorain following its collapse. It had been a difficult retelling for her to endure, listening to them explain the harrowing events of the cities capture and the formation of the Badlands. Fayanna said that they were lucky, having been transported southwards when the effects of the Badlands had begun to take hold.

She escaped with some hundred of their people and fled into Ansur. For the next forty years they had survived in the wilderness, raiding villages and roaming the forests. Olga had asked how they had joined the Hand, why they would work with the very humans that they once fought against. Fayanna had surprised her then, speaking on their worthiness of their loyalty, and the respect that they had earned.

Even more surprising that she had a lover now. There was much consternation with her cadre, Ludo expressing disapproval of her alliance with the humans along with being taken to bed by human scum. Clarissa even trying to dissuade her that such romances often ended with the lesser race passing, and that it would only be painful for the woman. Chloe saying outright that he was likely raping her.

Fayanna didn't seem to take their words lightly, in fact she seemed more irritated than anything. Sad to say that had created an ever greater divide between them in the end.

Olga had at one point tried to recruit her along with the rest of her people, gain more support and possibly an ally that could help them escape from Reginald and his forces. But that had failed the moment it left her lips. Fayanna said in no small amount of words that she was loyal to the hand, and not her, that Olga sacrificed them in the end. Ludo had tried to reprimand her, but she had remained firm under her former teachers shouts and said she had new purpose and one that doesn't involve working with monsters for the gratification of murdering innocents.

'_In spite of that she didn't hold any hatred towards me._'

Fayanna had said there was no ill will between them, that she had let go of what happened at Loraine and rationalised that is needed to be done. But affirmed she is no longer the Captain of the Guard of Lorain, she was there leader of The Vengeful Dark, a company of over seven hundred warriors, human and Dark Elf, and she was not going to abandon them so she can continue her bid to murder humans.

Despite their blatant change in loyalty Olga couldn't fault any of her former kin on not wishing to join her, not after what she had done. Sacrificing them and any survivors in Lorain and the surrounding wilderness just to kill the majority of the human army. Along with destroying most of their homeland and creating these demonic beasts that had no qualms about raping and pillaging all that they could see.

She was surprised they didn't hate her, not unlike that Grace Campbell, it would have likely been welcome than the cold indifference she met from her kin. Even calling it a necessary action, having that said to her by these people, who have such questionable methods, it didn't make her feel better. Made her remember the butchering in Feoh's square, if that was a necessary action, than she wondered if she had been perpetrating such carnage while sitting pretty on her Throne in Garan.

'_I need to think of something else. This is just getting depressing._'

A short trek later and they were entering a burned out inn, the sign still hung above the doorway, the charred wood had only fleck of paint peeling for it and left no trace of this buildings name. Stepping inside all the Acolytes were present, along with a few Rose Company Mercenaries, they were likely from Seaside Hamlet, surprising to see so many on their feet after such a horrible experience.

But what caught her attention was the looks Glan was getting from his fellow Acolytes, they were obviously not expecting his presence here. The moment it landed on him it then moved towards Reginald, there was a question that they wished to ask without saying, and that was 'why was Glan here?'.

Olga was out of the loop once more, and the worst thing was that it was someone she was suppose to be close to compared to anyone else in the Hand. Something must have happened while she wasn't looking, which she doubted as Glan has had almost no interaction with the Right Hand since he became her guardian. This was something else…

"Let's begin." Valeska said, breaking the awkward silence. "The current situation is this: We have secured Seaside Hamlet and blocked off any possible reinforcement to the Black Dogs in Ansur. With Tortlewaters captured as well we have also deprived the Black Dogs of any port their ships can retreat towards as well. Their only option is to beach their ships or sail southwards into the Breadbasket."

Olga had heard about this not so long ago, the Black Dogs had used an old abandoned fishing village off the coast of the Ansur region to bypass their forces. It had taken them all by surprise, or at least they did not expect them to be able to take over Ansur so easily.

"**Where did they get the ships?**" Reginald asked.

"The ships are of Yushu design, likely they have an ally or two in Kaguya's court." Shufu Xuiang said. "It is likely Shamuhaza's doing. He might have used what authority he has left to get these ships for the Black Dogs."

She had heard about him, some sorcerer that was once in the service of Kaguya, apparently he had gone mad after discovering some horrific relic. Whatever the case it would seem that the Shrine Priestess had people who were not so loyal to herself.

"Thanks to that oversight the Black Dogs got ahead of us before we could move forces in to counter them." Fayanna said.

"Worse still, the Rose Company didn't offer much resistance, subterfuge or not the Rose Company was captured near immediately following the Black Dogs revealing their presence." Nathan Walsh said, shaking his head. "What we know is that the Rose Company soldiers loyal to us have been captured and detained, while those still loyal to Maia have been aiding the Black Dogs. Due to their alliance they are firmly entrenched now, and unwilling to move."

"**Current situation within the city?**" Reginald asked.

"We have people in the city, Khalid is currently rallying the Rose Company and civilians to fight against the Black Dogs. From what we know the Rose Company is starting to turn from Maia, rumours are spreading about the Hamlet, along with other unsavoury things. Once the fighting breaks out we can move in." Valeska said, although she let out a breath. "Problem is that causing a conflict is difficult, current information shows that not only is the Rose Company divided but also the Black Dogs."

"**Maia**" Reginald said, narrowing his eyes.

"Correct. Vault and Maia are cooperating, and appear to be copulating at any given opportunity. It is causing some division in the troops."

Olga actually raised a brow at that, was that idiot of a woman actually laying with that man willingly? What was wrong with that fool? She had thought it was ignorance that prevented her from seeing the truth, and that seeing the man and all his foul deeds with her own eyes would be the revelation needed to break that façade. But if she was actually laying with him in spite of this it made her question the girls sanity, along with her loyalties.

"Is it possible she is actually allied with him?" Olga asked.

"Not likely, based on what we have heard she is unaware of Seaside Hamlet or Vault's alliance with the orcs." Fayanna said. "But it is without a doubt plausible that the reason he is remaining in Ansur to try and bring her to his side. That is his only tether to the city, the only thing stopping him from fleeing to the south."

They looked disgruntled by this fact. That didn't sound right to her, did they actually want him to escape to the south?

"**Yes, Vault has proven himself to be both a boon and major issue to our plans.**" Reginald said, his gaze narrowing. "**His laziness is putting us in a difficult position. Future prospects are being put in jeopardy because he cannot make a decision.**"

Wait. Was Vault part of some major plan of theirs? Did he serve some major role in their strategy for winning this war? Olga had no idea what was going on right now, how the hell is letting him live a good idea. He would rape and pillage his way through the south, were they actually going to let that happen?

"Exactly what were you expecting to happen when he captured Ansur?" Olga asked, looking to Valeska, who in turn looked to Reginald and received a nod.

"Our expectations were that he would openly attack the Rose Company as soon as he invaded, in that time we could have provided aid in repelling Vault from the city. Even with the additions of the ships that brought him from the north it simply expedited the same situation. Vault would be expelled from the city and forced into the South." Valeska said.

"That was the plan?" Olga asked, shocked, there may be no love lost between her and the humans of Eostia but sending those monsters into the south was just insane. They would be condemning thousands to enslavement and death.

"It was, but now we have to force this plan into motion, while the original plan has not changed the outcome will be a lot less bloody than it needs to be. Given the Black Dogs delay it has allowed us to move pieces into place to prevent extensive loss of life. We can use this to gain support from the south along with pulling away another Shield from the Alliance." Valeska said.

They had something in mind then for the South, and more than that they also seemed to have something planned for Luu-Luu. The suspense was killing her. But still the idea that they were willingly sending the Dogs into the south to run rampant shocked her. They could easily capture him here and now, but they were going to let him escape.

"**Send word to the South, while that happens we need to force the Black Dogs out of the city.**" Reginald said.

"Khalid is working on it, last we heard he has most of the Rose Company backing him, all that is left is to force Maia to confront Vault." Fayanna said. "We just need to wait until they start fighting back against the Black Dogs. Then we can join them. If we do this correctly we can achieve the same results as before and continue with the next phase of the plan."

"Perhaps it would be better to change our long term plans since we have the opportunity, we should simply finish the Black Dogs here along with their leader." Glan spoke up. "That was the original plans was it not? Kill them all and sort the rest out."

Olga looked to him, her guardians was looking very intently at Reginald when he said that. She didn't need to think very hard on what was going to happen if they succeeded, if their plans worked than Vault will get into the South and have near free reign to do whatever he wanted. Who knows what would happen to the people there, even she was not so callous to think that they deserved to suffer like that.

"Let me and my Company finish this. We can end him before anymore harm can come to the people. Stop him before he can escape the city and reach the south." Glan said, pushing for Reginald to give the order.

Olga knew that the hierarchy in the Hand was not overly strict but there was respect between each of the Acolytes, even outright devotion to their leader. So what Glan was doing now, it was obviously going against what she knew to be the norm in the Hand. What drove every member of the Hand was different, but they were united in their desire to see the Black Dogs and this corrupt nation cleansed by any means necessary.

"We cannot change our course now, we must stay true to it, it is the only way." Valeska said, her words peculiarly soothing as she tried to reason with Glan. "We have no choice now, there is no time to consider things, if we kill him here and now it will make things harder. In the scope of things, the amount of suffering and death will be lessened if he remains alive until the appointed time."

"How can causing more suffering be better than ending this threat here and now?" Glan asked. "What we plan to do will see innocents never touched by this war harmed. More than that, one of our fellow Acolytes is putting a loved one in harms way through this gambit. He knows what will happen if we continue down this path, we all do, how can we stomach allowing that to happen to her?"

The other Acolytes seemed to sympathise with him, likely they agreed in some ways with his reasoning. There was more going on here than she realised, let it be known she had always found their methods and motives to be highly questionable. They allowed people to die when they could be saved, they allow tragedy to befall entire cities and people and even allow people to partake in wholesale slaughter.

They allowed Feoh and Geoff to be taken, although in a way she could understand from a certain standpoint it was outside their control to stop. But now they were organising events which pushed the Black Dogs into areas that was wholly unprepared to fight back.

"**Glan**." Reginald spoke up. "**You want to kill him for your own sake, for your own reasons, this isn't about your personal vendetta against Vault. If we kill him now all that we wish to achieve will fail, that man is the only means we have to end this war and root out all the traitors within this nation in one fell swoop. He must live, for now.**"

Olga watched as Glan's fingers curled into a fist, he was angry.

"I know the importance of what must be done, but we always strived to protect those who did not deserve to suffer. We made an oath to do right by the people harmed by our negligence and apathy. I cannot… cannot bare to see them suffer while we have the power to stop it." Glan said.

Olga could feel the pain in his words, they were clear to all and it took her by surprise seeing him express such an emotion. Her stoic defender had never been so open with anyone, and to see him speaking like this, it certainly pulled on the heart.

"**That pain will never disappear, never lesson, killing him will not undo all your failures… all those times when you could have done right to his victims.**" Reginald said, those cold words seemed to actually cause Glan pain, his shoulder quaked as he seemed to hold back on uttering a noise. "**I will permit your company to take part in the battle, and should you face Vault, you will not kill him. Only drive him from the city. You will obey this order. Understood?**"

Glan was still shaking, but he was able to offer a reply.

"Very well."

The resignation in his words actually made her cringe, he sounded so defeated.

"**Leave now, reflect on this.**" Reginald ordered.

Glan turned on his heels and marched out of the room, he was quick in his departure that Olga barely had time to register he was out the door. She looked towards Chloe and gestured to the door, her shadow seemed reluctant to do so but she made it clear to do as she was told, and with a annoyed huff followed after Glan.

"Do you plan on telling me what that was about?" Olga asked, looking towards Reginald.

Reginald only glanced at her.

"**Desperation to alleviate himself of his own guilt, I reminded him that he cannot shake of his sins so easily.**" Reginald replied.

Olga had not the faintest clue at what he was talking about, but the way he said it, as if chastising the man for attempting to do right made her scowl. Glan had made a valid argument in her opinion, he wanted to find the path that brought about less suffering to the people and he was victimised for it.

Reginald was a brutal and cold bastard when he wanted to be, and while she tolerated it she felt less tolerable when it came to those she knew. Despite Glan being assigned to her and human no less she did not like how he was treated just now. He looked to be in deep pain, visibly shaking as he was denied killing a man that deserved death a thousand times over. Even worse, he was being ordered to not kill the man if they faced one another.

She didn't know if she could do that, hold back like that. After what Vault had done to her people and the suffering they went through even she could barely resist the urge to kill him when the opportunity presented itself. She could have blown him apart in Feoh if she wanted, ended the war then and there, but instead she had been told to simply draw his attention.

Besides, the idea of humiliating him and making him suffer appealed to her more than killing him at the time. But right now, the one suffering was someone who had become a close confidant to herself, and possibly a friend.

"You make it sound like he doesn't deserve to redeem himself for whatever crimes he seems to be suffering through." Olga said, she doubted that they could be so heinous, or perhaps she hoped they were not.

"**Not everyone deserves forgiveness, we are all damned in some way or another. All that is left for us is to make up for it by undoing as much of the damage as we can.**" Reginald replied.

She had no idea how to respond to that, for a moment she had to wonder what it was that Glan had done to warrant such strong emotions from him. None of the Hand's soldiers have ever expressed themselves like that, what made Glan so different?

Looking around she could see the resigned faces of those around her, as if those words just now expressed perfectly how they all felt.

'_By the gods._'

Did all of them think that they were undeserving of even a crumb of lenience? Had they resolved themselves to simply doing this because it didn't matter anymore? It made her skill crawl as she realised these people perpetrated these acts and fought with such hollow expressions not because they believed in the necessity of it, but because they just didn't care anymore.

Their fates were decided.

Damned souls fighting to try and make peace with the world before they passed. Desperate to do some good before the end. Clinging to hope for salvation. With none to be had.

That scared her, because she knew if these people had nothing left to lose it made them all the more dangerous. They weren't fighting for glory or something tangible or philosophical, they were fighting simply to achieve a goal they believed would be the most beneficial for the world. They were a force of nature, uncaring about the carnage they incurred on the world or the misery they wrought.

If it wiped the world clean, it didn't matter how many were caught up in the story. Only that all that was unclean was washed away.

* * *

**This took a while and was tricky to do, had to really think hard on expressing these characters and showing off how they operated. I also had to hide a little bit about the Path of Shadows, I want that to be a surprise for later and while most of you might have a theory on what it is I can assure you that there is more to it than you realise.**

**While nothing major happened this chapter I felt it was important as it showed off a bit of the Hands mentality and also how other forces in the world were acting. Especially Beasley, he is a major big bad for the story after all. Technically he is the Big Bad.**

**Enjoy and let me know what you think.**


End file.
